Papá Naruto!
by Hermi23
Summary: [Yaoi][Sasunaru]Naruto embarazado ,¿ quien será el papá?dos candidatos, un bebé,misterios,amor, humor ... etapa de OVAS
1. La misteriosa villa de la porra

**CAP-1- LA MISTERIOSA VILLA DE LA PORRA:**

**Una mañanita de cielo azul claro, un sol expléndido , los pajarillos que cantan con toda su alegría , y 3 desarrollados chunnins que esperaban a cierto maestro tardón.**

**cuando llegue a su hora le doy un premio- se quejaba Sakura Haruno , una chunnin de 16 años , de cabello rosa pastel y unos bonitos ojos verdes .**

**lo que le tenemos que dar es una patada en el culo!- chilló enfadado cierto kitsune revolucionado.**

**Tsk****- se quejó el tercer chico .**

**Naruto**** Uzumaki le dirigió una felina mirada a su compañero moreno del clan Uchiha, Sasuke .**

**que?- preguntó vacilón Sasuke.**

**Deja de tocarme las narices!- chilló Naruto con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas .**

**Yo no he hecho nada Baka …- siseó el moreno .**

**Te voy a …!- Naruto iba a tirarse sobre Sasuke , pero Sakura , furiosa lo detuvo .**

**PLAF,PLAF****, TORTAZOS Y NARUTO EN EL SUELO .**

**YA BASTA! Deja a mi sasuke Naruto!- chilló la pelirosada , mientras Sasuke seguía impasible y Naruto gruñía .**

**EL ME BUSCA SAKURA-CHAN!- se defendió el rubio con ira .**

**SIEMPRE CON LAS MISMAS PELEAS ESTÚPIDAS CADA MAÑANA , ME TENEÍS ARTA!**

**Buenas**

**Una voz feliz detuvo a los dos Chunnis que dirigieron su furia a Hatake Kakashi que acaba de llegar.**

**BUENOS DÍAS POR LA MAÑANA - saludó feliz el jennin.**

**BUENOS DÍAS! LLEGAS TARDE!- chillaron sakura y Naruto a la vez .**

**Sasuke**** solo negó con la cabeza .**

**El adulto se pasó una mano por el pelo , en modo de distracción .**

**lo siento una anciana se calló al rio y como buen ninja tenía que ayudarla jeje**

**SI CLARO! UNA ANCIANA DE TU EDAD O UNA NOVELA NUEVA DE JIRAIYA?- chilló Naruto señalándole.**

**Cuando te calles dobe , Kakashi podrá decirnos la misión de hoy , baka …- susurró Sasuke con un sutil picotazo , normal en él .**

**El fuego quemaba el cuerpo de Naruto , cuando Kakashi empezó a hablar .**

**CIERTO! Hay buenas noticias! No vais a hacer mas misiones !**

**Los 3 lo miraron sin entender .**

**como que no?- preguntó Sakura- que tiene eso de bueno?**

**Jejeje**** nos vamos de viaje hoy mismo …- dijo este .**

**Viaje!- Naruto se emocionó , unas vacaciones no venían nada mal.**

**Kakashi**** sacó un panfleto , donde una gran porra resaltaba .**

**que es eso? – preguntó Sakura empezando a leer- prueba de grado superior! KYAAA!- chilló la chica .**

**Sasuke**** sonrió .**

**nos vas a llevar? Jeje interesante … - espetó Sasuke con una sonrisa .**

**si - contestó este .**

**Naruto**** frunció el ceño .**

**pais**** picazo Porra? Que pais es ese con una nombre tan ridículo? – preguntó Naruto , mirando el panfleto .**

**Kakashi**** se rascó la oreja .**

**la verdad … ni idea , solo se que tenemos que ir con el resto de chunnins de la villa de la hoja , por que este año a tocado hacer la prueba en ese país … y en la llamada Villa de la porra .**

**Tres gotitas caían de las cabezas de los chicos .**

**bueno ,**** queréis presentaros o no? Total no vamos de turismo …**

**si!- contestó Naruto .**

**claro!- chilló sakura con emoción .**

**ya sabes la respuesta ..- contestó Sasuke .**

**Naruto**** lo miró con rabia .**

**tu como siempre haciéndote el interesante guapo ¬¬**

**gracias por el piropo , pero para egocéntrico te tenemos a ti baka …- contestó el Uchiha .**

**Kakashi**** decidió hablar antes de que se formará una pelea .**

**bueno , os espero aquí en dos horas , nos reuniremos con los demás grupos …hasta luego …**

**Sakura**** asintió y partió veloz , Naruto se fue saltando por los árboles .**

**Sasuke**** se fue por su camino , Kakashi se acercó a su oído .**

**sabías que los que se pelean se desean? – preguntó risueño .**

**Sasuke**** adquirió un tenue rosado en su piel pálida .**

**que quieres decir? – preguntó nervioso girándose al jennin , pero este se había ido ya .**

**………………………….**

**Dos horas mas tarde …**

**SAKURA!- chilló Ino, que corrió hacia la pelirosada .**

**INO!- respondió Sakura corriendo hacia la rubia .**

**Ambas chicas se abrazaron .**

**que bueno que te examines tu también!- dijo la novia de Shikamaru .**

**pues si!**

**( n/a: ino y sakura al fin son amigas , ya que Ino se enamora de Shikamaru y salen juntos )**

**hola a todos!- saludó Shikamaru , acercándose a las chicas con Choji , mientras Naruto y Sasuke ( separados , claro XD) se acercaron a ellos .**

**hola!- saludó Naruto .**

**Poco a poco , llegaron Hinata , kiba, lee, tenten , neji y el resto de profesores .**

**Cuando estuvieron todos , Kakashi ( con gai queriendo ser el prota XD) dio la instrucciones .**

**Iremos todos juntos , nada de separaciones , por si las moscas … si hubiera algún problema o ataque atacaremos TODOS, de acuerdo? **

**Si!- dijeron todos .**

**Bien podemos partir ya .**

**Dicho y echo , los chicos cogieron sus mochilas , las cargaron en su espalda y empezaron a seguir a los profes .**

**iruka**** –sensei también se va a presentar! Que bien! – le comentaba Naruto a Hinata , que lo miraba sonrosada .**

**si …**** jeje … que bien – contestaba esta , mientras que el inocente Naruto hablaba con ella como si fuera amiga suya de toda su vida .**

**Sasuke**** miraba a estos con el rabillo del ojo , al igual que cierto pariente de la familia Hyuga , que no escuchaba a Tenten .**

**Ino**** y Sakura hablaban como cotorras a su rollo .**

**y para cuando le vas a pedir salir a Sasuke? – preguntaba Ino.**

**Kyat!- sakura se ponía roja- no lo se aún! – la pelirosada miró a su amor que andaba solo y decido, con una pose MUY varonil ( N/a: sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee)**

**El que te mira mucho es Lee , no has pensado en aceptarle como novio? – preguntó la rubia a su amiga –**

**Sakura**** miró a Lee , que le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.**

**em**** … es muy buen amigo , pero …- suspiró – yo quiero a Sasuke-kun …**

**Ambas chicas miraron al portador del sharingan , y suspiraron .**

**Shikamaru**** se percató , pero lo dio por caso perdido ( total … es mi novia … yo también miró a las chicas guapas no?)**

**Iruka**** se reía con Kakashi .**

**me alegro de que te presentes Iruka , ya era hora de que te superases - decía Kakashi .**

**jeje**** gracias así de paso cuido de naruto - decía el chunnin risueño.**

**Eres muy maternal Iruka , deverías casarte sabes? **

**Iruka**** se sonrojó.**

**em**** … si … me gustaría casarme …**

**Kakashi**** lo miró , provocando un escalofrío en el profesor , Gai se metió en medio .**

**ey**** Iruka! Seguro que lo consigues! Si no , yo te ayudo, verdad Kakashi? – preguntó el cejudo XD.**

**…. Decías? – preguntó pasota Kakashi ( aunque si había escuchado)**

**Nada, que yo me encargaré del joven Iruka …**

**….**

**Sin comentarios ( mejor! XD)**

**SAKURA CHAN! – chilló Naruto a sakura- explícale aquella vez que os salve a ti y a Sasuke a Hinata.**

**Sakura**** sonrió .**

**jaja**** naruto quiere ligarse a Hinata- rió Ino en lo bajo , pero cierto moreno se enteró y frunció el ceño .**

**claro****- dijo Sakura , acercándose a la tímida chica , contándole experiencias .**

**Sasuke**** miró hacia ellos , percatándose de que Neji también estaba mirándolos , y con una cara de pocos amigos .**

**El Uchiha se acercó a Naruto , cogiéndole del hombro.**

**dobe**** será mejor que dejes ya a Hinata …- advirtió .**

**Naruto**** lo miró sin entender.**

**eso por que? **

**Por que te lo mando yo … y punto …**

**Naruto**** frunció el ceño .**

**vete a tomar por saco Sasuke! **

**Naruto**** volvió con Hinata y Sakura , Sasuke elevó una ceja .**

**baka**** …****.¬¬**

**Se detuvieron , de un golpe.**

**Un grupo de ninjas con el emblema de una porra en la cabeza , estaban armados hasta las cejas .**

**que quereís extranjeros!- preguntó uno gordo de dos metros , desafiante con una gran porra de hierro .**

**Kakashi**** tragando saliva decidió hablar por todos .**

**venimos de la villa oculta de la hoja … a hacer la prueba de acceso a grado superior …**

**El gordo sonrió y los demás se rieron estruendosamente .**

**bien … pues si queréis pasar a nuestra villa tendréis que derrotarnos , solo así podréis presentaros a la prueba jujju**

**Kakashi**** miró al resto de profesores , y estos a sus respectivos alumnos , poniéndose en posición .**

**jujuju**** estáis preparados? – preguntó el gordo mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos .**

**YUHUUU!- una voz femenina , hizo girar a la docena de ninjas de la villa de la porra.**

**Estos empezaron a sangrar , cuando vieron a una docena de Narutos transformados en mujer, completamente desnudas.**

**dobe**** …****otra vez esa técnica …- suspiró Sasuke con una mano en la cara .**

**GRUAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chilló el gordo desangrado – OS DEJAREMOS PASAR! PERO DETENTE!- suplicó .**

**Naruto**** se rió , mientras los profesores dejaban caer gotitas de sus cabezas ( pues a sido fácil , no?) **

**SEXY NO JUTSU! NO FALLA!jeje**

**El gordo , se apresuró a dar un golpe en el suelo con su porra , creando una especie de terremoto .**

**Sakura**** aprovechó para agarrarse a Sasuke .**

**KYAA! SASUKE-KUN!**

**La tierra se removió y una gran puerta apareció delante de sus narices , dando paso a un subterraneo .**

**gracias**** - dijo Kakashi haciendo una seña para que todos bajaran , por el túnel .**

**Estuvieron cerca de una hora andando , por los túneles de piedra .**

**menuda mierda …- se quejaba Naruto – lo llego a saber y no los venzo …¬¬**

**deja de usar esa técnica tan pervertida Naruto! – pidió suplicante Sakura .**

**joder! Por que?**

**Por que al final te saldrán efectos secundarios juju- rió Sasuke , imaginándose a Naruto con pechos .**

**Grrr**** … baka …**

**Hubo un par de palos , cuando al fin pudieron ver una luz .**

**LA SALIDA**** – chilló Ino .**

**Y así era , salieron y allí pudieron ver una ciudad pequeña .**

**Era redonda , llena de hierva y en medio de todo había un lago con forma de porra .**

**bueno …**** esta es la villa de la porra… - dijo Gai , mirando a todos lados .**

**eso parece …- dijo Kakashi – que tal si vamos al edificio principal ¿**

**Estos llegaron al edificio mas alto de la villa , donde la recepcionista ( que iba armada con una porra muy elegante de madera , les atendió)**

**habitaciones de chicos arriba a la izquieda chicas arriba a la derecha - dijo entregando un puñado de tarjetas para abrir las puertas .**

**Kakashi**** fue hacia su grupo .**

**sakura**** tu irás con Ino , ten …- dijo dándole su tarjeta .**

**Sakura**** sonrió corriendo hacia su amiga .Las dos dieron un chillido .**

**bueno … vosotros dos vais juntos - dijo el jennin , con una sonrisa demasiado rara para Naruto , pero que Sasuke si que entendió del tirón .- tened**

**Kakashi**** se acercó hacia los profesores , acordando que Iruka compartiría habitación con Kakashi ( para disgusto de Gai)**

**bueno …**** subimos las maletas y nos vamos a la cama?- preguntó Sasuke , con su mirada habitual de siempre .**

**Naruto**** se puso rojo de repente .**

**eso ha sonado muy mal baka!- se quejó Naruto , dándole un capón en la cabeza .**

**Sasuke**** suspiró .**

**pedazo de dobe … vamos anda …**

**El moreno cogió su mochila y Naruto lo siguió , hasta llegar a la habitación .**

**La habitación era un poco reducida , tipo apartamento .**

**Dos camas en una misma habitación , un lavabo con su bañera y su ducha , una mini cocina y un pequeño salón con tele y radio .**

**bueno …**** para el poco tiempo que vamos a pasar , no está mal – dijo Sasuke cogiendo la cama de color azul.**

**Naruto**** cogió la roja , y miró a su acompañante .**

**Sasuke**** le aguantó la mirada , durante unos segundos .**

**que? Tengo monos en la cara? – preguntó el Uchiha .**

**puede¬¬****- dijo Naruto – me cojo … la ducha!**

**Y corriendo Naruto se metió en el lavabo seguido de Sasuke , furioso .**

**BAKA! Me ha engañado! Grr!- refunfuñó .**

**Una hora mas tarde , los dos estaban duchados y en pijama en sus camas .**

**Naruto**** leía un comic manga , llamado DNANGEL ( N/A YO VOY HACIENDO PUBLI JAJAJA! XD por cierto tengo un fic de dnangel juju) .**

**Sasuke**** por su parte intentaba dormir , y gruñía cada vez que Naruto se reía en voz alta .**

**GRR QUIERES PARAR COÑO! DUÉRMETE DE UNA VEZ!- gritó Sasuke enfadado .**

**Naruto**** le sacó la lengua .**

**cállate Hiwatari! **

**Sasuke**** frunció el ceño .**

**quien cojones es Hiwatari? Por que sea quien sea quiero dormir!vale!**

**Naruto**** cerró el libro .**

**es un tío muy misterioso , no se que se trae entre manos solo se que es igual de soso que tu **

**Sasuke**** lo quiso matar .**

**puedo dormir de una vez?**

**Vale , dobe … que poco agradable eres …**

**Naruto**** apagó su luz .**

**Los dos se quedaron callados .**

**sasuke**** …**

**que!- preguntó con un gruñido .**

**tienes novia?- preguntó el kitsune.**

**Este se cayó de la cama .**

**a que viene eso!**

**Pues …**** a que pensé que quizás salías con sakura-chan…**

**Sasuke**** tragó saliva .**

**pues no … no salgo con ella …**

**am**** … vaya …**

**….**

**…**

**Y tu?**

**Yo que?- preguntó Naruto **

**Si sales con alguien …**

**Naruro**** suspiró .**

**quien va a salir conmigo , baka? A mi nadie me quiere …**

**…. Hinata por ejemplo?**

**….**

**Naruto**** dio un vote .**

**tu crees que le guste! – preguntó con sorpresa .**

**eres mas tonto de lo que pensaba hijo …**

**grrr****…**

**bueno … ,déjame dormir …**

**em**** … si … buenas noches dobe …**

**buenas noches baka**

**…………………………………………………..**

**A la mañana siguiente , todos desayunaban en el patio del hotel , esperando a que todos los que se presentaran a la prueba hicieran su aparición .**

**kakashi**** sensei , que vamos a conocer a los que se presenten ¿- preguntaba Sakura , mientras se juntaban con el resto .**

**si …**** mirad … gaara también se presenta .**

**Los chicos miraron hacia la puerta , donde gaara , kankuro y Temari entraban desafiantes .**

**Gaara**** miró a Naruto y sonrió .**

**me ha sonreido? – preguntó alucinado Naruto .**

**eso parece …- dijo sakura con una risita .**

**Pero entonces entraron por la puerta tres personas mas , y una mujer que llamaba la atención empezó a gritar .**

**VUESTRAS PERSONAS DAR PASO A LOS ALUMNOS DE LA VILLA DE LA PORRA! PASO , PASO!**

**EING?- se preguntaban todos mirando , como una mujer de ojos saltones y pelo rubio recogido de una trenza mandaba como una general .**

**Dejar paso a Irina Gorrocko y a sus alumnos , por favor!**

**Quien es esa? Es profesora? – preguntó Gai a Kakashi .**

**Se supone que si ejem jem …- dijo este tragando saliva .**

**Una chica de metro ochenta ( chica? ) o chico , como queraís XD Algo es ¡ jajajaja con el pelo corto y negro y unas gafas de culo de botella de color rojo , se paró ante la puerta .**

**HOLA A TODOS ME LLAMO AROA PICAZO PORRA!- dijo con voz grave ( imitar la voz de una tonta jajaja)**

**Detrás de la tal Aroa , que tenía una pinta de machorra total , andaba una chico de cabello castaño claro y largo , con perilla y con una pinta de presumido que no se las aguantaba y al final y callada, una chica bajita de pelo lila , con una expresión tan fría que podía competir con el mismismo Sasuke.**

**CONTINUARÁ …**

**n/A**** : OLA A TODOS! ME PRESENTO! MI NOMBRE ES LORENA , ( HERMI17) TENGO 17 AÑOS Y SOY ESPAÑOLA ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC DE NARUTO Y COMO PODEIS VER TIENE ALGO DE SLASH ., PERO OS ASEGURO QUE VA A HABER PAREJAS PARA TODO , MUCHAS RISAS Y MUCHAS PARANOIAS QUE OS VAIS A TENER QUE COMER LA CABEZA JAJAJA.**

**COMO PODEIS VER HE INVENTADO UN PAIS Y UNOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS , PUES TRANQUILOS QUE OS VOY A HACER ODIAR A AROA PICAZO PORRA( ES UNA PERSONA REAL QUE ES UN PUNTAZO DE TIA) YA VEREIS , ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL FIC ( AUN NO LLEGA EL EMBARAZO NO SEAIS IMPACIENTESSSS!) Y DEJEN REVIEWSSSSSSS POR FABORRRRR ME DARÁN MUCHOS ANIMOS .**

**BESOS Y HASTA EL PROX CAP .**


	2. la fiesta de bienvenida

**CAP- 2- FIESTA DE BIENVENIDA**

**Me llamo Aroa Picazo porra - dijo gravemente la supuesta chica( jajajaja)- y vosotros? Quereis ser mis amigos? ( especie en extinción que puntazo XDDD)**

**Kakashi**** Sakura , sasuke y naruto se miraban entre ellos , mientras Aroa y su profesora Irina Gorrocko se sentaban a su lado .**

**Aroa**** ser hija de maestro Hokage de la villa de la porra- informó Irina solemnemente.**

**Aroa**** sonrió tontamente .**

**si**** soy muy fuerte jajaja- rió con estruendo esta.**

**Naruto**** y Sasuke concidieron con la mirada .**

**( -**** al igual …)**

**Kakashi**** dio un puntapié a sakura para que no se riera .**

**Aroa**** le guiñó un ojo a Sakura y se relamió los labios .**

**Sakura**** se puso blanca y Sasuke y Naruto se rieron bajamente( para reir sasuke jajaja)**

**am**** …****- dijo Kakashi , imitando interés – que bien no?**

**Irina**** se sentó en frente de Kakashi seductoramente , mientras iruka se acercaba por si las moscas ( celoso XDDD)**

**Y usted ser jounin como mi persona? – jajaja( irina habla medio ruso asi que imitar su voz)**

**Ahora l tocaba a Sakura reirse del profe .**

**em**** …**** si …- tragó saliva este asqueado… iruka gruñía en sus adentros .**

**Irina**** se tocó la trenza , mientras hacia acercar a sus demás alumnos .**

**estos ser el resto de mi equipo – señaló al chico castaño con perilla – el ser Sakuya Ockouchi , su persona ser el hombre mas atractivo de la villa de la porra … **

**Sakuya**** simplemente se tocó el pelo .**

**Naruto**** y Sasuke lo miraron con asco ( pa no mirar amos …¬¬)**

**y esta …- dijo media despectivamente – ser Kirara Atsuro … una ninja un poco inferior a la media – dijo medio con asco .**

**Aroa**** la miró sintiéndose superior .**

**Kakashi**** miró a la chica , que era justamente la que mas llamaba la atención .**

**La joven , era muy seria , tenía el cabello largo por el lado derecho y corto por el izquierdo … de un intenso lila y unas sutiles ondulaciones caían por su frente .**

**Sus ojos eran de un metálico color ámbar , y su uniforme era viejo y estaba bastante roto , ya que tenía mitad de la chaqueta por una banda y por la otra un simple top de color rosa fuerte .**

**Sakura**** frunció el ceño.**

**( -**** es bastante mona ¬¬ espero que los chicos no la miren mucho …)**

**Aunque Chouji , Kiba y Shikamaru ya habían echado el ojo .**

**encantado****- dijo amigablemente Kakashi – estos son Sakura Haruno , Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha …- presentó .**

**bonito nombre Sakura – filtreó Aroa , abriendo los agujeros de su ancha nariz .**

**…. Gracias¬¬**

**Naruto**** Uzumaki , que lindo …- dijo Sakuya meneando su sedoso cabello castaño .**

**Naruto**** tragó saliva , Sasuke miró al castaño con un deje de odio , percatándose así de que La pelilila le había mirado un poco .**

**Sasuke**** la escudriñó y esta apartó la mirada .**

**Irina**** dile a papá que les invito a todos los de la villa de la hoja a una fiesta … además que hasta la semana que viene , no empieza la prueba jojojo- decía Aroa a la rusa , como si tuviera un paquete patatas en la boca .**

**Eso hacer mi querida Aroa …**

**Irina**** se fue como alma que lleva al diablo .**

**Aroa**** se giró hacia Sakura , que había chillado :**

**AUN QUEDA UNA SEMANA? NO SE SI LO SOPORTARÉ …**

**No eres única …- admitió Kakashi limpiándose los sudores XD.**

**…- sasuke no hablaba .**

**Aroa**** chisteó .**

**nos vemos en la fiesta Sakura jojojo**

**Sakura**** se desmayó .**

**…………………………**

**Las chicas estaban en sus habitaciones , intercambiando vestidos para ponerse esa noche .**

**Tentén**** sacó un vestido naranja con flores amarillas .**

**espero que Neji se fije esta noche en mi jiji**

**Ino**** se ponía sus pendientes mientras que Sakura abrochaba su vestido rojo pasión .**

**yo ya tengo novio – decía la rubia – aún asi me quiero regalar la vista con el chaval ese de la villa de la porra … ESTA BUENÍSIMO!**

**Sakura**** aún estaba pálida .**

**al menos no has conocido a la Aroa esa … buah! ES LESVIANA!**

**Pero no seas despectiva Sakura – dijo molesta Tenten .**

**Sakura**** tiró un jarrón al suelo , Hinata lo recogió al vuelo , ya vestida de negro .**

**HABER COÑO! NO ES POR QUE SEA LESVIANA ES POR COMO ES! DA ASCO PURO ESA COSA!**

**Ino**** se rió .**

**dudo que sea peor que Temari ¬¬- dijo la chica que por raras razones no le caía muy bien la de la villa de la arena .**

**será por celos a tu shikamaru? – rió Tenten.**

**Ino**** se enfadó , y picó a la morena .**

**pues calla , por que creo que a Neji no le gustas tu …**

**Tenten**** e Ino se miraron mal y siguieron a su rollo .**

**Hinata**** apretó un sobre que tenía en su mano y echándose a llorar se fue de la habitación .,**

**Las chicas alucinaron .**

**y a esta que le pasa?**

**……………………..**

**En las habitaciones de los chicos …**

**SASUKEE! LA COLONIA!- pedía feliz Naruto dando golpes en la puerta .**

**NO PIENSO DEJÁRTELA BAKA!- dijo el Uchiha .**

**Naruto**** dio una patada a la puerta , el rubio iba muy informal : vaqueros y camisa roja ajustada .**

**joder … puto egoísta …**

**Sasuke**** salió del baño , y Naruto se sorprendió al verlo .**

**Sasuke**** no parecía el mismo .**

**joder tio … que pintas no?**

**Sasuke**** se sonrojó , pero el kitsune no se dio cuenta ( inocentón XD )**

**El moreno iba de negro( pa variar) cuero negro y pantalón ajustado negro metálico .**

**nos vamos? – preguntó el Uchiha .**

**a quien te quieres ligar sasuke-kun juju? – picó Naruto travieso .**

**Sasuke**** atrevido se acercó hacia el , con el rostro muy cerca al del rubio .**

**si lo supieras no tendría gracia … y me gusta verte sufrir … dobe …**

**Los dos se quedaron fijando la mirada por unos segundos .**

**( -**** que ojos tan oscuramente atractivos que tiene sa… QUE ME ESTOY DICIENDO! A MI ME MOLA SAKURA!)**

**Sasuke**** algo acalorado se separó de su " amigo" .**

**vamos a buscar a Shikamaru y al resto?**

**Em**** … si …**

**Y ambos salieron de la habitación .**

**En la habitación de profesores …**

**Kakashi**** estaba de gala ( que monooo!ª!) , eso si , con máscara XD .**

**Iruka**** avergonzado por la belleza del jounin se acercó tímidamente .**

**no te quitas la máscara Kakashi? **

**Este miró al chunnin elevando una ceja .**

**en la villa de la hoja no me la quito , crees que lo haría en un pais como este? ¬¬**

**em****… cierto – dijo este sintiéndose un tonto y alejándose .**

**Kakashi**** se dio cuenta de que no le había hablado muy bien a su colega y se acercó tocándole el hombro amistosamente .**

**Este se estremeció , Kakashi se percató , pero no hizo nada …**

**además paso de que alguien como esa enferma rusa de Irina me vea la cara … **

**Iruka**** se rio .**

**cierto **

**Gai**** entró por la puerta dando saltitos .**

**HOLA HOLITAS VECINITOS! QUE TAL LA VIDA POR ESTE CUARTO? – preguntó metiéndose donde no lo llamaban .**

**…**

**…**

**Muy bien …- dijo pachorra Kakashi .**

**Gai**** miró a Iruka cogiéndolo de los mofletes .**

**y a ti Irukakun?**

**Muy bien jeje …**

**Kakashi**** se giró hacia gai con cara rara .**

**pasa algo?**

**Kakashi**** sonrió .**

**quieres que te presente a una mujer inimaginable? **

**…………………….**

**Media hora mas tarde , se encontraban todos en el centro de la villa , justo donde el lago en forma de porra empezaba a brillar con las luces de las luciérnagas .**

**La villa estaba decorada con farolillos de colores , muchas mesas de colores vivos llenas de comida estaban en los bordes .**

**También habían grandes botellas de Jaka , para delicia de algunos borrachines ( jajaja)**

**Arbustos ,**** árboles oscuros … y un podium gigante con grandes altavoces donde la música retumbaba en el aire .**

**por que claro Bla Bla bla**

**Gai**** maldecía internamente a un risueño Kakashi que le había llevado derechito a Irina , que ahora no dejaba de hablarle .**

**( - MALDITO KAKASHI GRRR!)**

**Kakashi**** e Iruka se reían divertidos .**

**muy buena **

**ya ves … jeje eso por irme de listo – dijo el jounin pasándole una botella de jaka a su amigo – ten , bebe …**

**Iruka**** miró al otro hombre .**

**em**** …**** yo nunca he bebido …- dijo este vergonzoso .**

**El otro cerró un poco el ojo , seductor .**

**no importa Iruka , no me digas que no te apetece …- rozó el trasero del otro – hacer locuras … conmigo …**

**Iruka**** se sonrojó y pegó un buen trago .**

**jeje**** así me gusta – dijo este que con un estilo inigualable y sin que nadie se percatara se bebía su propia botella ( n/a que como lo hace? Jajaja ni puta idea pero no nos rallemos por eso eh? jaja)**

**Sakura**** estaba detrás de un arbusto , para que Aroa no la viera …**

**sakura**

**Kiaaa****! – la pelirosada dio un vote .**

**Naruto**** y Sasuke se la quedaron mirando sin entender .**

**que haces ahí metida?- preguntó Sasuke .**

**Sakura**** rió roja .**

**jeje**** es que no quiero que me vea …**

**SAKURACHAN! – aroa había llegado – BAILA CONMIGO!**

**KIAAA ,**** … ME VEAAAA!**

**Sakura**** huyó con Aroa detrás de ella .**

**Naruto**** las miró correr , mientras Sasuke reía en silencio .**

**de que te ries? – preguntó Naruto .**

**es que no te da gracia? – espetó el Uchiha muerto de risa .**

**…. Hombre … a mi no me importaría bailar con sakura antes que con esa cosa …¬¬**

**Sasuke**** se dejó de reir .**

**am**** …**** pero como ella me quiere a mi – dijo chuleando .**

**Naruto**** frunció los labios , Sasuke acarició la galta de este , Naruto alucinó .**

**que –que haces?**

**Sasuke**** acarició un poco su cuello .**

**nada … es que eres el único que me hace reír …**

**Naruto**** apartó la vista de Sasuke .**

**( que me pasa? Por que siento este mariposeo en mi estómago? … no me pasa ni con sakura …YA SE!)**

**Naruto**** miró en frente , en un rincón , Kiba intentaba que Kirara , la chica de la villa de la porra bailara con el .**

**mira baka! A kiba le han dado plantón!**

**A…- dijo sasuke decepcionado de que Naruto cambiara de tema .**

**Kiba**** y akamaru , se iban apenados .**

**no es demasiado seria esa chica? – preguntó Naruto a su " amigo".**

**Sasuke**** la miró , esta miraba al suelo mientras bebía a tragos inmensos una botella de jake.**

**tendrá sus motivos … dobe …- dijo este .**

**¬¬ pues con lo guapa que es , no debería ser tan seria , no te parece?**

**Sasuke**** frunció el ceño .**

**Entonces vieron como en un rincón se escondía Hinata que lloraba desolada .**

**Naruto**** se preocupó.**

**me voy … haber que le pasa …**

**Sasuke**** chisteó enfadado .**

**joder …**

**Naruto**** fue hacia la heredera del clan Hyuga , que lloraba sin parar , la abrazó por detrás .**

**HINATA! Que te pasa?**

**La chica se asustó a principio , girando su rostro de pupilas blancas hacia el kitsune .**

**Na**** …**** naruto …- gargojeó entrecortadamente .**

**Que te pasa? – preguntó de nuevo este acariciando su cara llena de lágrimas .**

**La chica sacó de su bolsillo una carta arrugada .**

**lee …**

**Naruto**** abrió el sobre y leyó el arrugado pergamino velozmente .**

**QUE? – chilló a su amiga .**

**Hinata**** abrazó desesperada a naruto .**

**YO NO QUIERO NARUTO! NO LO AMO !- lloró esta , desahogando sus temores y su timidez al chico de sus sueños – No QUIERO! **

**Naruto**** la apretó hacia el fraternalmente .**

**joder Hinata … no puedes hacerlo , si no amas a Neji no puedes casarte con él … REVÉLATE!**

**Hinata**** se soltó de él .**

**NO PUEDO NARUTO! SOY SU PROMETIDA! NUESTROS PADRES HAN DECIDIDO HACER LAS PACES ENTRE LAS RAMAS DE NUESTRA FAMILIA DE ESTA MANERA!**

**Naruto**** frunció el ceño.**

**y …**** Neji … lo sabe?**

**No lo se …- dijo esta secándose las lágrimas – he recibido la carta hoy … y no he hablado con Neji …**

**….**

**Sniff**** sniff…**

**BUENO**** - dijo Naruto – no te preocupes amiga! Ya verás como todo se solucionara que te parece unas botellitas para olvidar los malos rollos?**

**Hinata**** miró a Naruto sorprendida , y tímidamente asintió con la cabeza .**

**Naruto**** la agarró del brazo llevándola a su vera .**

**pues vamos guapa! yuhuuu!**

**Sasuke**** vio como Naruto iba a beber con Hinata y un deje de dolor se formó en su corazón .**

**( -**** está con ella -… y yo … estoy aquí … solo …)**

**Un arbusto se movió , y Sasuke se puso en posición de lucha , cuando una Sakura cansada llegó a rastras .**

**la despisté … menos mal … - dijo la pelirosada .**

**Sasuke**** sonrió fríamente .**

**si … te ha tocado la loteria …**

**Sakura**** sonrió sin fuerzas , los dos se quedaron mirando provocando un sofocón por parte de Sakura .**

**em**** …**** sasuke … y naruto? – preguntó esta deseando estar sola con Sasuke .**

**con Hinata …- dijo este secamente .**

**La Sakura**** interior de la pelirosada dio un vote de alegría .**

**am**** …**** estamos a solas no?**

**…. Eso parece …- dijo este mirando a Naruto , para variar .**

**( - tengo que pedírselo! Es mi oportunidad!)**

**sasuke**** ….**

**Que? – preguntó este .**

**Quieresalirconmigo****?- preguntó todo seguido casi sin entenderse .**

**Pero sasuke si lo entendió .**

**El sabía que Sakura lo amaba con locura … pero … naruto ….**

**Miró por última vez al kitsune , su corazón bombeaba de ira al verlo beber con Hinata .**

**( -**** el nunca será para mi …)**

**si sakura … si quiero salir contigo …- dijo este .**

**Sakura**** quedó en shock .**

**( - no puede ser … sasuke kun me ha aceptado? No es broma? KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)**

Sakura se echó al cuello del moreno casi tirándole al suelo .

**KIAAA!ª! SASUKE MI AMOR NO SABES QUE CONTENTA QUE ESTOY!**

**Sakura**** …**** me ahogas …- dijo este de color lila .**

**ES QUE SOY FELIZ FELIZ FELIZZZ!**

**El arbusto se volvió a mover , Aroa había llegado .**

**TE PILLÉ! SAKURA CHAN! QUE JUEGO MAS DIVERTIDO!**

**Sakura**** huyó de nuevo .**

**NOOOOOOO!**

**NO SEAS TÍMIDAAAA!**

**Sasuke**** volvió a quedarse solo , un vacío se extendía dentro de él y fue a acercarse a unos medio borrachos Iruka y Kakashi .**

**ueee**** que te pasa Sasuke? – preguntó Kakashi .**

**Sasuke**** no respondió de inmediato , miró a los demás .**

**Shikamaru**** e ino discutían por si podían bailar con Temari e Sakuya.**

**yo quiero bailar con sakuya!**

**Vale …**** pues yo bailaré con Temari …- dijo este .**

**Grrr****…**

**Grrr****…**

**Gaara**** miraba mucho a Naruto , mientras su hermano Kankurou le hablaba .**

**Neji**** también miraba a Hinata , mientras lee y Tenten estaban bailando amistosamente .**

**Gai**** seguía siendo rallado por Irina .**

**por que claro! Por que la familia picazo porra ser blablabla …**

**si ,**** si , si … ( help me!)**

**Kirara**** seguía en su rincón, con su botella de jaka.**

**pásame una botella kakashi sensei …- dijo sasuke gravemente .**

**Kakashi**** orgulloso de la hombría de su alumno le dio un buen botellón .**

**Este desahogó sus penas con un buen trago .**

**no se lo que pasará esta noche ,…pero pienso disfrutar …**

**……………………………**

**Los ojos de Naruto se fueron abriendo poco a poco esa mañana … el sol le daba en la morena cara .**

**Le dolía mucho la cabeza , se había pasado con el alcohol .**

**ya es de día? – se preguntaba así mismo, revolviéndose el pelo .**

**Los pajarillos cantaban , el cielo era azul , y estaba en la cama desnudo con alguien a su lado -….**

**Rebobinemos!**

**con quien estoy en la cama!**

**Naruto**** miró a ambos lados de una desconocida cama y allí desnudos a ambos lados de él estaban Kakashi sensei e Iruka , durmiendo como tontos .**

**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**CONTINUARÁ …**

**N/A : OLA A TODOS! QUE TAL VAMOS! ESPERO QUE MUY BIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR HABER LEIDO EL SEGUNDO CAP DE MI FIC ME HA HECHO MUCHA ILUSIÓN JEJE .**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DEL CAP 1:YURIRA, BLUE AZULACERO, R.KIRIKA,HAGARENPOTTER,MIARU, TEMARI SHIKAMARU, JARUKA, SAIKO Y MUSA1.**

**MIL GRACIAS , ESPERO QUE ME DEJEIS MAS REVIEWS EN CADA ACTUALIZACIÓN Y QUE SEAMOS AMIGAS .**

**QUE PASARÁ AHORA?**

**QUE HA PASADO EN LA FIESTA?**

**Que hace naruto con los profes? **

**Quien es mas pesada aroa o irina? Ajajaja**

**Eso y todo lo que querais en vuestros reviews .**

**Ah! Os invito a leer mis demás fics y a meteros en mi web , besukissss.,.**


	3. Un placer tenerte en mi cama

**CAP-3- UN PLACER TENERTE EN MI CAMA …**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto saltó de un vote de la cama, totalmente asustado .

Kakashi tenía su ojo descubierto mas abierto de lo normal , mientras que Iruka temblaba como una hoja .

QUE HAGO EN LA CAMA DE KAKASHI? – chilló el chunnin- Y con Naruto?- Iruka estaba desesperado completamente .

….- kakashi no dijo nada .

Naruto chilló señalando a los adultos .

QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO! – dijo sin darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo ante sus maestros .

NARUTO NO TE ASUSTES! – chilló el asustado Iruka , tapándose- Kakashi …- dijo mirando al profesor- tu sabes lo que ha pasado!

Kakashi se quedó pensativo y de brazos cruzados , mientras los dos chunnins lo miraban con el alma en un hilo.

creo que … hemos hecho algo … pero , no me acuerdo – dijo al final .

Los otros dos casi lo degollan .

Y LO DICES TAN CALMADO? – bramó el rubio – YO NO SOY GAY!

NI YO! – dijo iruka sin creérselo ni el mismo .

Kakashi frunció el ceño .

bueno … y que … estamos los 3 en esto, ni que fuera yo el culpable de todo …¬¬

Iruka se levantó y se puso la ropa veloz , Naruto también lo hizo.

….

GRR! QUE ESTO NO SALGA DE AQUÍ! – chilló Naruto antes de irse- Y YA PODEIS IR RECORDANDO LO QUE HA PASADO .

Naruto se fue dando un portazo .

Iruka y Kakashi se miraron .

tu crees que hayamos …? – empezó a decir Iruka rozando la punta de sus dedos .

…

….

No lo se Iruka, solo se que en esta noche ha podido pasar de todo ….

…………………..

Naruto se fue super enfadado hacia su habitación , no había nadie por los pasillos … estarían descansando de la resaca.

grrr --- no pienso beber mas en mi vida …- dijo super molesto.

Cuando cruzó la esquina del pasillo , casi se cae cuando en la esquina vio una mata de cabello de color lila .

uy , per-perdón – dijo sonrosándose al ver unos felinos ojos ámbar frente a él .

Era Kirara , la ninja de la villa de la porra … que era la única que hace acto de presencia .

A pesar de todas las botellas de jake que Naruto la vio beber , la chica no presentaba síntoma alguno de resaca .

bu-buenos días – saludó Naruto amable .

….- esta no dijo nada . trató a Naruto como si de una pared se tratase y siguió su camino .

Naruto la vio desaparecer por el pasillo .

que chica mas rara … ¬¬- dijo naruto y abrió la puerta de su habitación que compartía con sasuke .

Naruto entró e inspeccionó la habitación , para haber donde estaba su compañero .

( quizás este con alguna chica …- pensó por unos momentos – PERO QUE DIGO? SASUKE CON UNA CHICA! NI DE BROMA!)

Donde has dormido? – preguntó una voz fría y varonil , que venía del cuarto de baño.

Eh?

Naruto miró hacia la puerta de los lavabos , donde con solo unos calzoncillos estaba Sasuke plantado en la puerta .

te importa? – contestó Naruto de mal humor por la intromisión del Uchiha .

Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente .

ayer te fuiste de repente … tras que regresemos a la habitación … te metí en la cama pero al rato escapaste … - dijo el Uchiha .

Naruto fue hacia la habitación , pero solo había una cama destapada la de sasuke .

asi? Pues mi cama esta intacta … no seas mentiroso , además yo no recuerdo lo que hice ni donde fui …

Sasuke se puso blanco .

no te acuerdas?...

no … por que?- preguntó Naruto – sabes algo?

Sasuke se enfadó visiblemente .

SI TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO SERÁ QUE NO LO SE NO! ADEMÁS YO BEBÍ Y NO ME ACUERDO MUY BIEN DE LAS COSAS!

….

Por cierto … no será que te fuiste con Hinata Hyuga? – pregunto .

Pues no¬¬- dijo naruto- y tu? No te fuiste con sakura chan? – preguntó con picardía y sonriendo levemente .

Sasuke elevó una ceja .

no la he visto , quizá este en la cama de Aroa Picazo porra … - dijo conteniendo una risita .

Naruto entonces se rió a carcajadas .

sería buenísimo .. bueno , dobe … vamos a desayunar?

Sasuke se vistió .

está bien … espera Baka …

grrr..

jeje …

tonto …

dobe tu …

tu abuelo …

………………………

Sakura suspiraba mientras removía su café en la mesa de la cafetería .

Ino bostezaba audiblemente y Shikamaru hablaba animadamente con Chouji.

esa Aroa es de lo peor …. No me deja a sol sombra … - comentaba la pelirosada a su amiga .

bueno , al menos ahora sales con sasuke , piensa en eso tía …

Sakura sonrió feliz .

si.

Sasuke y Naruto entraron en esos momentos .

Sakura al ver a Sasuke se echó encima suya .

SASUKEKUN!- chilló abrazándolo, y besándolo en los labios .

Naruto se quedó parado , mientras un frío escalofrío recorrió su pecho .

NARUTO! – saludó Sakura seguidamente – TE HA CONTADO SASUKE QUE SALIMOS JUNTOS?

Naruto fijó la mirada en el chico de los ojos negros , que no cambió su expresión .

pues … no …- dijo el rubio mirando serio a Sasuke .

Sakura sonrió agarrando el brazo del Uchiha .

pues si jiji al fin Naruto! Somos novios!

Felicidades …- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa no muy grande .

…..- contestó este .

Naruto ….

Naruto se firó , Gaara estaba detrás suyo mirándolo fijamente .

Todos lo miraron , a Chouji se la calló la comida de la boca al ver al Kazekage .

hola - saludó feliz Naruto – como estás?

Podemos hablar? – pidió el ojiverde .

Naruto le ofreció una silla al lado de la que el se había sentado en esos momentos .

Sakura sentaba a Sasuke al lado suyo , cogiéndole de la mano … Sasuke intentaba apartarse cortésmente para mirar mas a Gaara .

em … aquí no ¬¬ a solas – dijo Gaara .

Naruto abrió los ojos azules sin entender .

em bueno …

El Uzumaki se levantó y siguió a el pelirrojo .

Sasuke los siguió con la mirada .

Cuando estuvieron en un rincón de la cafetería , Gaara atrajó a Naruto hacía la pared y en un descuido del kitsune lo besó en los labios .

A sasuke se le calló la taza de café al suelo , mientras el pie le temblaba .

que pasa sasuke-kun? – preguntó Sakura .

nada …- contestó el fríamente .

Una sombra se dibujó en la mesa , Sakura tembló .

oh … no …

Aroa Picazo porra y su profesora,Irina Gorrocko estaban delante de ellos .

Se sentaron sin pedir permiso en los asientos de Naruto y Gaara .

sakura como estás? – preguntó con su asqueroso tono de voz de lesviana desesperada Aroa .

…. Bien , hasta que te he visto …

Am … y por que ¿ por que te doy temor? – preguntó elevando una ceja .

Ino empezó a reirse , mientras Irina la fulminaba con la mirada .

tu de que reirte jovencita? Aroa Picazo porra ser la mejor de este país …¬¬

de verás? Jeje- burló Ino , riéndose con Shikamaru .

Aroa se quedó mirando tontamente a Ino .

Ino, tembló.

como te llamas? Quieres ser mi amiga como Sakura?

Sakura evitó una risa , Shikamaru se revolcaba por los suelos .

La rubia abrió mucho los ojos .

como?

Me llamo Aroa , Y tu?

Ino se levantó de su silla .

creo que necesito ir al baño …- dijo , mientras salía pitando de la cafetería .

Aroa se levantó y la siguió .

espera Ino! Creo que … TE QUIERO!

Aroa se fue persiguiendo a Ino , mientras Irina las seguía con su bastón ruso .

ESPERAD SEÑORITA AROA! ESPERAD A MI PERSONA!

Vaya panda de idiotas …

………………..

Naruto apartó entonces a Gaara de él .

pero -… que HACES? – preguntó sorprendido Naruto al ser besado por el frío pelirrojo – ES QUE HOY TODO EL MUNDO SE HA LEVANTADO GAY O QUE?

Gaara acarició sus mejillas .

te amo … Naruto Uzumaki … desde hace mucho tiempo … no puedo dejar de pensar en ti …

Gaara quiso besarlo de nuevo , pero Sasuke lo agarró del brazo .

Este le lanzó una mirada asesina .

lo siento Gaara , pero Naruto , Sakura y yo tenemos que entrenar …- dijo Sasuke .

Sakura estaba detrás y miraba de un lado a otro .

( sasuke …- suspiró Naruto)

Gaara frunció el ceño al moreno , mirando seguidamente al rubio kitsune .

no se si querrás , pero quiero que salgas conmigo … tenemos que hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche …

Naruto frunció el ceño .

eh? – dijo sin entender ( como? Pero si yo estuve en la habitación con sasuke , pero dice que me fui … me fui con gaara? Pero … que hacia entonces en la habitación de Kakashi e Iruka? KIAAA QUE MALL!)

Sakura se rió divertida .

uy Naruto , si al final serás gay y todo juju

Naruto miró a Sakura de mal humor .

no me toques las narices Sakurachan y vamos a entrenar …

……………….

Kakashi había decido hacer sus entrenamientos en un descampado a unos dos kilomertros del hotel de la villa de la porra , donde habían varios escombros y unos pocos arbustos .

menuda mierda de lugar para entrenar … - se quejó Naruto al llegar .

para ti todo es mierda …- dijo Sasuke .

grrr…

¬¬

Kakashi , raramente,hizo su aparición ( a la hora!)

no puede ser! – chilló Sakura al verlo- tu no puedes ser Kakashi!

Kakashi no dijo nada , estaba demasiado serio , miró a Naruto ( cosa que sasuke se percató )

bueno … no me encuentro muy bien , la resaca es muy mala … así que hoy entrenareis solos si eso … por que no me apetece entrenaros , de acuerdo?

Kakashi se fue sin decir nada , dejándolos con un palmo de narices .

pero … que pasa? – preguntó Sakura sin entender ( Inner sakura: PERO QUE COÑO LE PASA A ESTE TIO?)

Sasuke miró a sus compañeros .

bueno … entrenamos? – preguntó el moreno .

Sakura se echó en el suelo , dejando su chaqueta y tumbándose .

a pesar de no ser un paisaje bonito pega mucho el sol , creo que voy a ponerme morena …

y eso es entrenar? – preguntó Naruto mirándola mal .

Sakura sacó la lengua .

si entrenarme a ser mas guapa … jiji

…. Bueno , baka entrenamos nosotros? – propuso Sasuke a Naruto .

Narutó asintió , y los dos corrieron hacia las tuberías oxidadas listos para pelear .

Empezaron a golpearse , como en todos los entrenamientos , pero algo era distinto .

( - no entiendo … por que no estoy deseando ver perder a sasuke? Por que siento algo en mi estómago cuando me toca?)

( - mierda … no puedo dañarlo … pero me gusta tocarlo … tenerlo acorralado …)

Naruto se despistó y Sasuke lo agarró de los brazos , dejando a la vista medio torso del chico de ojos azules .

Sasuke lo agarró fuerte hacia si , Naruto se sonrojó …y se soltó .

Ambos quedaron mirándose fijamete . un rubor se extendía en el rostro del Uzumaki , mientras que instintivamente cerró los ojos .

Sasuke agarró la nuca de este y acercó sus labios al de Uzumaki .

que haceís en nuestro descampado? – preguntó una voz de chico bastante chula y creída .

Naruto y Sasuke , avergonzados por lo que iban a hacer regresaron a la realidad , viendo allí a Sakuya Okouchi , con Aroa Picazo porra y Kirara Atsuro , con gafas de sol …

sois de la porra no? – preguntó Sasuke ( - me han cortado el rollo ¬¬)

Sakuya , sonrió moviendo su pelo largo y castaño .

si … y vosotros sois los guapísimos chicos de Kakashi no?

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron .

je , yo soy Sakuya – dijo el castaño tocándose la perilla – y estoy divino de la muerte como podeís ver …

….

…

Kirara se había parado en los escombros mirando al cielo , a su rollo .

Aroa miraba babosa y embobada como una dormida Sakura tomaba el sol .

Aroa tocó un pecho de la pelirosada , sintiendo su tacto …

uohhh …

Sakura se despertó de sus hermosos sueños con Sasuke para ver el careto hinchado gordo y con gafas de culo de botella rojas de Aroa .

KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sakura huyó despavorida del lugar , seguido por la chica?monstruo? XD .

espera Sakura que también te quiero a ti!

Estas desaparecieron del mapa .

je … bueno … a lo que iba – dijo el chico de la porra – este es nuestra zona de entrenamiento , si quereís estar tendréis que pagar el alquiler juju …

Kirara se sacó las gafas en esos momentos , mirando fríamente a su compañero .

tu estás loco? – preguntó Sasuke bordemente .

que quieres ¿ - preguntó Naruto señalándolo .

jeje un polvo …- contestó el castaño sin pudor .

Las mandíbulas de los chicos acabaron por los suelos , entonces vieron como una mano le daba en la nuca a el chico dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo .

eh …

que?

Kirara Atsuro había dejado K.O a su compañero de un golpe sin haberse percatado de su potencial y lo había agarrado con la palma de la mano como un saco de patatas .

La chica miró a los dos muchachos y habló por primera vez delante de ellos .

siento que tengáis esta opinión tan rastrera de los ninjas de mi país … pero os puedo asegurar que yo soy una excepción …- dijo con una mirada congelada de esos ojos ámbar .

Sasuke la miró fijamente , mientras Naruto abría muchos los labios .

me gustaría verlo – sonrió el moreno .

Esta sonrió entonces .

lo verás en el examen … Sasuke Uchiha …

Y la chica se fue de allí a la velocidad del rallo con su compañero encima .

Naruto alucinado miró a Sasuke .

como es que sabe que eres un uchiha!

Sasuke con cierto temblor en la ceja , miraba hacia donde la pelilila se había ida .

no lo se baka , no lo se …

CONTINUARÁ …

**N/a : bueno jeje , este cap ya está! Que os ha parecido? Muchas gracias por los reviewssssss me hacen mucha ilusión sin ellos no podría escribir sniff sniff . en fin , quiero opiniones si no no puedo escribi XD**

**Quien odia cada vez mas a aroa?**

**Quien se quedará con su corazón : INO O SAKURA? JajajaXD**

**Quien ayuda a naruto con su lio mental?**

**Saldra**** este con gaara?**

**Que ara sasuke kun? Jejee**

**Todo eso y mas en losreviewsss chaooo.**


	4. La primera prueba

**CAP- 4- la primera prueba**

**El despertador empezó a sonar una de las mañanas en la villa de la porra…**

**PIO,PIO**** A LEVANTAR GANDULES! PIO PIO! – sonaba el penoso despertador que había en todas las habitaciones del hotel .**

**Un espantoso despertador de forma de gallina( que se parecía mucho a Irina , la profesora de Aroa , Sakuya y Kirara ) con su voz.**

**grr**** no quiero levantar …- gruñía Naruto , mientras lanzaba el despertador al vacio .**

**Sasuke**** se había levantado mientras hábilmente se sacaba su pijama y empezaba a vestirse.**

**Naruto**** metió la cabeza bajo la almohada .**

**venga … usuratonkachi , levántate ...**

**Naruto**** no hacia caso , Sasuke frunció el ceño … se vistió del todo y tiró a Naruto de la cama .**

**BAKA! QUE HACES?**

**¬¬ vamos a llegar tarde a la prueba , así que vístete …**

**Naruto**** sintió un canto celestial.**

**-VERDAD! HOY HACEMOS LA PRIMERA PRUEBA PARA SER JOUNIN! BAKA POR QUE NO ME HAS DESPERTADO ANTES?**

**Naruto**** corrió como alma que lleva al diablo, se vistió , aseó alistó y salió de la habitación veloz .**

**Sasuke**** lo miró con una gotita que caía de su cabeza .**

**lo mato o no lo mato?**

**……………….**

**Una larga lista de ninjas de grado medio se arremolinaban ante el edificio principal de la villa de la porra.**

**Todos parloteaban alegremente comentando que pruebas tendrían que hacer .**

**Sasuke**** sakura y Naruto llegaron junto a Kakashi poniéndose a la fila .**

**cuanta gente …- dijo Naruto nerviosisimo.**

**Si …****- dijo sasuke .**

**Kakashi**** no hablaba , es mas , ni miraba a Naruto .**

**Sakura**** por su parte tenía un terrible miedo de ver a Aroa por allí.**

**Neji**** lee , Tenten y Gay llegaron los siguientes y se pusieron tras ellos .**

**bueno …**** pero si es Gay jeje sigues vivo tras Hablar con Irina?**

**Gay apretó los dientes .**

**en realidad es una dama encantadora, Kakashi …- trató de disimular este .**

**si ya ¬¬ pues toda para ti .,..- dijo Kakashi .**

**Los dos profesores se miraron con ira , podrían jurar que chispas salían de sus ojos XD.**

**No gracias , creo que le gustas tú …- dijo " amablemente" gay .**

**No hombre , y que mas! Alguien que no liga como tú tiene que aprovechar las buenas oportunidades …-contestó el pelo plateado .**

**Lee con una gotita en la cabeza y Tenten se pusieron a hablar con Sakura .**

**mejor nos apartamos … que corremos peligro – dijo el chico .**

**si …****- dijo Sakura .**

**Tentén**** no estaba muy contenta .**

**que te pasa? – preguntó Sakura a la morena .**

**Tentén**** elevó la vista hacia Neji , que estaba mirando a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos , al igual que Sasuke miraba mal a Neji y el rubio inocentón de Naruto( que no se empana de nada) mira sonriente como los adultos discuten .**

**se tiene que casar con Hinata … - dijo la chica .**

**Sakura**** casi se ahoga ,bebiendo su zumo de naranja .**

**QUE? NO PUEDE SER! **

**Lee le tapó la boca a la pelirrosada .**

**si …- dijo Tenten con lágrimas en los ojos – el otro día recibió una carta del padre de Hinata … y aunque sean primos , el clan Hyuga le interesa tener a alguien poderoso como Neji … así que quieren que se casen cuando Hinata sea mayor de edad …**

**Lee y Sakura abrazaron a la chica que se puso a llorar desconsolada .**

**venga … no sufras … quizás Neji , te ame a ti – dijo Sakura dándole esperanzas …**

**eso! - dijo Lee animándola.**

**No …**** yo se que no! **

**Neji**** ,por**** su parte se acercó a Naruto tocándole en la espalda .**

**Sasuke**** puso la antena en marcha( XD QUE LISTO) .**

**naruto**** … **

**Este se giró hacia el Hyuga .**

**ah … tu ..-.- dijo Naruto acordándose de la pena de su amiga Hinata – que quieres?**

**Neji**** frunció el ceño y le pegó un buen puñetazo a Naruto en la cara .**

**Todos los miraron asombrados .**

**HINATA ES MI PROMETIDA! – chilló este – DÉJALA EN PAZ O SI NO!**

**O si no que? **

**Alguien le había cogido del brazo mientras apartaba a un furioso Sasuke de su camino .**

**Naruto**** se sorprendió .**

**gaara**** …**** - susurró .**

**Gaara**** había agarrado con mucha fuerza el brazo de Neji para que no pegara mas a su amado .**

**gaara**** ….**

**Hyuga**** …- dijo el pelirrojo- si tocas a mi naruto una vez mas , estás muerto …**

**Sakura**** corrió a ayudar a Naruto a levantarse , mientras Kakashi le preguntaba ( sin mirarle a la cara) si estaba bien .**

**si … estoy bien …**

**grrr****- gruñía Sasuke ( - por que mierda a tenido que llegar este tipo? Para hacerse el interesante no! Grr)**

**Neji**** se soltó de Gaara y echando una mirada furiosa a todos se fue junto a Gay sensei que le había llamado la atención .**

**Tenten**** corrió a lamerle el culo ( XD ) **

**Gaara**** sonrió a Naruto sensualmente( N/a: jaja que si , que el amor ha cambiado a gaara nen) y desapareció.**

**Naruto**** se sonrojó .**

**Kurenai**** Asuma , shino, kiba , Hinata, ino, shikamaru y chouji llegaron en esos momentos .**

**que pasa? – preguntó asuma a Kakashi al ver el revoltijo .**

**Kakashi**** lo miró negando con la cabeza .**

**lios**** amorosos … nada importante …- contestó este .**

**Hinata**** miró a su primo que rechinó los dientes al verla … la chica se estremeció .**

**bueno ,**** poneros en fila y bien que quedan dos minutos para entrar …- dijo Kurenai a los chicos .**

**si! – contestaron a coro .**

**Se pusieron bien en las filas , Hinata fue a curarle la mejilla enrojecida a Naruto .**

**siento que mi primo te hiciera eso …- dijo avergonzada la chica .**

**Naruto**** sonrió con su amable sonrisa .**

**no pasa nada … jeje - dijo este .**

**Sasuke volvió a gruñir .**

**y a ti que te pasa? Estás de un humor estos días … - preguntó Naruto a su compañera , el cual veía muy raro ( n/a : solo raro )**

**Sasuke**** le chilló con ira .**

**RARO! Eres un estúpido baka! Tan delicado eres que te tienen que ir defendiendo tipos como Gaara¿ Eres una maricona! – espetó Sasuke rabioso .**

**Naruto**** se quedó callado , bueno … todos se quedaron callados , y Sasuke celoso como el solo se quedó supera gustito .**

**Naruto**** se entristeció ante las palabras del moreno .**

**al menos Gaara me quiere … y me estoy pensando en si aceptarlo o no … **

**Hinata**** casi se desmaya y sasuke casi explota , pero … las puertas del edificio se abrieron y salvaron la situación .**

**Entraron dándose golpes ( vamos como animales de campo) hasta quedar en una gran sala circular .**

**Había un gran podium con una gran silla repleta de esmeraldas y dibujos de porras de colores XD.**

**Cuando todos entraron , las puertas se cerraron .**

**Una ninja de pelo verde y con una porra de hierro en mano subió al podium.**

**hola a todos , bienvenidos a nuestro pais , la villa de la porra está muy feliz en tenerlos con nosotros - saludó esta – desde hoy empieza las pruebas de chunnin a jounin y esperemos que sean lo mas fáciles posibles .**

**La ninja sacó un pergamino de su bolsillo .**

**pero antes tendremos ante nosotros al gran juez en excelencia , el maestro PIKAGE ( XDDD) de la el pais picazo porra , nuestro maestro HONAN PIKAZO! APLAUSOS POR FAVOR!**

**Podemos ver a Irina con carteles pidiendo aplausos , mientras que algunos flipados empezaban a aplaudir , por que los que eran los de la villa de la hoja … XD.**

**al igual aplaudo ¬¬ - se quejó sasuke .**

**un**** hombre alto y corpulento con una fina túnica de color marrón salió saludando con la mano .**

**Aroa**** como hija que era de el Pikage también salió con**

**la mano levantada .**

**Sakura**** casi vomita al ver asquerosa visión .**

**BIENVENIDOS! – saludó este – desde hoy las pruebas de acceso empiezan juju jaja)(N/a : vamos otro tonto pero este tiene voz de pito a diferencia de su hija que la tiene tan gravemente tonta XD) Así que si me hacen el favor , pasen todos a la sala de la puerta verde y den sus indentificaciones para empezar desde ahora … GRACIAS .**

**Todos miraron a la puerta verde donde dos ninja empezaban a pedir autorizaciones .**

**bueno …**** id , yo me voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores …- dijo Kakashi a su equipo .**

**Iruka**** se les acercó , Naruto agachó la mirada … Iruka parecía triste con su antiguo alumno .**

**iruka**** …**** suerte a ti también – dijo Kakashi al chico .**

**gracias …**** espero …- dijo este acercándose a estos que entraron en la puerta .**

**Kakashi**** se acercó a Gai , Kurenai y Asuma viendo entrar a sus chicos .**

**espero que les vaya bien …- dijo Kurenai suspirando .**

**les irá … ya lo verás – dijo Gai seguro .**

**Vieron como Irina se despedía de Aroa antes de entrar por la puerta verde .**

**TU PODER ACERLO AROA! TU PODER! – chillaba Irina a su alumna .**

**SI! LA FUERZA DEL AMOR ME ARÁ APROVAR ¡ - decía Aroa pensando en sus dos chicas : sakura e Ino XD.**

**Sakuya**** se tocaba el pelo , mientras Irina le daba besos en la cara .**

**tu también conseguir Sakuya , serás el segundo mejor tras Aroa – decía la rusa .**

**Sakuya**** solo sonrió con orgullo .**

**Kirara**** estaba la última y de brazos cruzados , Irina la miró con un poco de asco .**

**y tú… intenta no ser una carga para la perfecta Aroa … o tu persona se las verá conmigo … - dijo mas bien como una amenaza .**

**Kirara**** no dijo nada , dio su identificación y entró en la puerta verde .**

**Kakashi**** la miró con el ceño fruncido .**

**( esta chica tiene mucho misterio a simple vista …)**

**Algo se agarró de las ropas de Kakashi cuando este bajó de su nube .**

**Al parecer Irina le había visto y se había enganchado encima suya .**

**KAKASHI SENSEI! QUE PLACER VOLVER A VER A TU PERSONA!**

**Em**** … si claro …**

**Ahora era Gai el que le tocaba reírse , mientras Asuma y Kurenai miraban con los ojos abierto a la " jounin " de la villa de la porra .**

**-. NOSOTROS DAR VUELTA? – preguntó esta sacando pecho .**

**Kakashi**** tragó saliva .**

**di que si , Kakashi juju – dijo Gai vengador – que le gustas …aprovecha ligón .,**

**bueno – dijo Kakashi – acepto .**

**Irina**** dio un vote de felicidad y ambos salieron por la puerta .**

**Gai**** se quedó con la boca totalmente abierta .**

**a este no hay quien lo entienda …. **

**…………………………………**

**Los chicos al traspasar la puerta verde se encontraron con un campo lleno de árboles , muy bonito … los animalitos corrían felices y los pájaros cantaban .**

**QUE BONITO! – chillaron Sakura e Ino a la vez .**

**Sakura**** aprovechó para coger el brazo de Sasuke .**

**es precioso eh! SASUKE KUN? – dijo la chica feliz de estar ahí con su amado sasuke.**

**Si … precioso¬¬**

**Aroa**** echó el ojo a Ino que empezó a hablar con Shikamaru .**

**eh! Ino! – chilló esta .**

**Ino**** echó a correr .**

**OH NO! ES AROA!**

**Vamos ,**** que le toca a Ino correr XD.**

**Shikamaru**** negó con la cabeza , mientras alguien lo llamaba por detrás .**

**hola ,**** shikamaru que alegría verte .**

**el**** chico se giró para ver a …**

**TEMARI! tu en la prueba!**

**La chica de la villa de la arena le sonrió dándole un beso en la mejilla .**

**si**** te echaba de menos , además que quiero superarme no has visto a mi hermano gaara por aquí?- preguntó la chica mirando hacia los lados .**

**Shikamaru**** miró hacia los lados , pero solo veía a Sakura rallando a sasuke , a chouji con una bolsa de patatas y a Ino corriendo con aroa detrás .**

**pues no … no lo he visto .**

**Temari**** sacudió los hombros .**

**bueno… iré a buscarlo entonces … **

**La chica le dio un beso de despedida.**

**que te vaya bien guapo - dijo esta seductora .**

**Shikamaru**** se sonrojó .**

**eh … si … esperemos que no sea un rollo …**

**La chica rubia sonrió .**

**si … juju , aunque … para mi el rollo es que salgas con Ino …**

**No dijo nada mas , le guiñó un ojo y volvió junto a Kankurou .**

**Naruto**** estaba dando pataditas al suelo , con Iruka al lado , ya que sakura había llevado a ver el riachuelo a Sasuke.**

**que impuntuales son los ninjas de aquí no? – dijo Iruka queriendo romper el hielo con su alumno .**

**si …****- dijo Naruto mirando hacia abajo .**

**Iruka**** frunció el ceño , mientras cogía a Naruto del hombro .**

**haber naruto … fue un accidente sabes? Nosotros …- dijo hablando de Kakashi y el- o al menos yo , no hemos querido quitarte tu virginidad …**

**Naruto**** lo miró con ojos aguados .**

**maestro Iruka … no es eso … es que … no se que hice esa noche … estoy muy preocupado y … NO SE! **

**El chico se puso a llorar como un niño , Iruka lo abrazo sorprendido .**

**naruto**** …**** no sabía que estuvieras tan sensible …- dijo este .**

**lo se … estoy muy sensible desde esa noche … no se por que me pasa pero estoy con unas ganas terribles de llorar …**

**Iruka**** lo abrazó -.**

**naruto**** …**** me perdonas? A mi … y a Kakashi? El también está muy preocupado y avergonzado de no saber que paso … **

**Naruto**** asintió con la cabeza .**

**no os preocupéis … está olvidado …- volviendo de nuevo a ser el de siempre .**

**Y se fue dando votes hasta Lee y Kiba que estaban hablando animadamente , mientras babeaban mirando a Kirara que estaba bajo un árbol .**

**Iruka**** pestañeó .**

**está demasiado raro …**

**……………………………**

**Irina**** y Kakashi se sentaron en uno de los bancos del parque municipal de la villa de la porra .**

**La mujer no dejaba de dar grititos estúpidos , mientras la cara del jounin era la misma de siempre ( pero menos feliz por supuesto)**

**a mi haberme alegrado mucho que tu haber ido a pasear con mi persona …- dijo ella acercándose mas .**

**….**

**Asi**** nuestras personas poder conocerse mejor …**

**…**

**Irina**** cada vez se acercaba mas a Kakashi , tocando su pierna levemente .**

**Este con una mano aprisionó la mano de la mujer .**

**eh? ….- ella se sonrojó.**

**Irina**** Gorrocko … por que siempre tratas tan bien a Aroa y de Kirara pasas olímpicamente? Es tu alumna también no?...**

**Irina**** se puso en pie , mas seria que antes .**

**eso es cosa de maestro Pikage … además Aroa ser hija del maestro Pikage , mi deber es enseñar lo mejor a su persona …**

**Kakashi**** se puso en pie intimidando a la profesora .**

**uhm**** …**** vaya … pero un buen profesional no trata a los alumnos por su estatus social , no le parece Irina Gorrocko? **

**Irina**** elevó una ceja .**

**mirar Kakashi … yo tratar a mis alumnos como yo querer … de acuerdo?**

**Y sin decir una palabra mas Irina , se fue sin decir nada mas a Kakashi .**

**( -**** aquí hay gato encerrado …)**

**……………………………..**

**Un estruendo sonó entre los participantes y un hombre alto y flaco como palo apareció ante ellos ( su voz era muy parecida a la mickye Mouse)**

**bien bienvenidos a la primera prueba … esta primera prueba se divide en dos , un test de velocidad y un examen escrito que aremos mañana …**

**Todos comentaron entre ellos .**

**hoy aremos el test de velocidad y tendréis una nota oculta que que no sabréis hasta que hagáis el examen … si las dos notas ( velocidad y examen) sale suspenso … habréis suspendido la primera prueba , por lo tanto abandonareis la villa de la porra …**

**bla****, bla , bla … Mas comentarios .**

**Muchos levantaron la mano , entre ellos sakura .**

**si? – preguntó el ninja a la pelirrosada .**

**el test es individual? No vamos a tardar mucho? **

**Este negó con la cabeza .**

**ahora voy a eso … veréis – este señaló una línea roja en el riachuelo – aremos dos carreras … dividiendo a los participantes en dos grupos … tendréis que correr lo mas rápido que podáis y con los obstáculos que hayan todo este bosque , siguiendo las flechas y regresar en el menor tiempo posible … entendido?**

**Todos asintieron esta vez.**

**bien …**** que se preparen para la primera carrera … ino yamanaka , neji hyuga, shikamaru nara , temari , naruto uzumaki, rock lee …blablabla , Kirara atsuro …y Gaara del desierto .**

**Sasuke**** miró mal a Gaara .**

**( - por que le tiene que tocar junto con naruto? Grrr)**

**Todos se pusieron en posición , Naruto justo en mitad de Neji y Gaara ( n/a : casualidad eh? Ejeje)**

**preparados …**** listos … YAA!**

**Todos echaron a correr como alma que lleva al diablo .**

**ANIMO NARUTO! – chillaba Sakura animando a Naruto .**

**Los animadores solo podían ver luces profundas de la velocidad de los cuerpos saltando los árboles … como saltaban por agujeros profundos, como bestias salvajes salían disparadas por los aires y como corrían sobre las aguas .**

**El ninja superior flaco sonrió mirando su reloj , cuando algo veloz paso por su lado .**

**SOY EL PRIMERO! – chilló Lee gritando.**

**VIVA LEE! – chilló Tenten .**

**Neji**** que había llegado un segundo después de Lee , empatando con Gaara y Naruto frunció el ceño .**

**mira a tu lado Lee…**

**Lee miró al lado del profesor, donde Kirara Atsuro sin un cabello fuera de su lugar había llegado .**

**eh? – chilló este – ME HA SUPERADO?**

**Kirara**** bostezó , mostrándose aburrida .**

**El profesor fue hacia ellos , ya el último chunnin había llegado .**

**bien … he podido coger todos los tiempos de cada uno … dejando claro que la señorita Kirara Atsuro ha llegado en 30 segundos , seguida de Rock Lee que ha tardado 32 segundos …**

**ohhhh**

**Todos murmuraron .**

**Kiba**** parecía maravillado .**

**has visto shino? Además de guapa es rápida!**

**Si …**** - contestaba este .**

**Guau guau …- akamaru se escapó de los brazos de Kiba y fue hasta Kirara .**

**Todos se quedaron mirando como el animal empezaba a ladrar furioso a la chica del cabello lila .**

**Esta dedicó una fulminante mirada al animal y el perro se echó hacia atrás , pero aún con valor .**

**Akamaru****! – Kiba cogió a su mascota – Discúlpame … es que … es muy celoso jeje …**

**Kirara**** arrugó la nariz sin hacer el mínimo caso de la disculpa de Kiba .**

**al menos podías decir algo no?- dijo Ino enfadada – eres una borde … **

**eso …****- Tentén se apuntó en la crítica .**

**Hinata**** y Sakura se miraron , mientras la pelirrosada se escondía tras Sasuke .**

**…. La envidia es muy mala … chicas – sonrió esta maliciosamente .**

**Ino**** y Tenten parecían a punto de matar a Kirara .**

**que has querido decir zorra? – chilló Tenten con el humo saliendo de sus orejas .**

**eso? Yo soy mas guapa que tuuuuu! Grrr**

**ES VERDAD KIRARA! – se metió Aroa saliendo de la nada , enfrentándose a su compañera – ellas son mas guapas que tu , sobretodo mi Ino-chan ¡**

**Ino**** hubiera preferido ser fea en esos momentos .**

**Temari**** se rió desde la parte de atrás captando la atención de Shikamaru .**

**…- Kirara se puso seria de nuevo cuando Aroa la habló .**

**Aroa**** parecía furiosa por una vez en la vida .**

**como te metas con ella se lo diré a mi padre ….así que vete con cuidado huerfana huesuda y malhliente … jajaja – se rió esta .**

**El ninja encargado de la prueba tragó saliva y decidió para la disputa .**

**bueno … los siguientes que se preparen …**

**Sakura**** sasuke y el resto se pusieron en orden para hacer ahora ellos la carrera.**

**suerte ..- dijo Naruto un poco pálido a sus dos compañeros .**

**pasa algo usuratonkachi? – preguntó Sasuke.**

**Naruto**** sonrió .**

**nada …**** nada ,corred mucho eh?**

**Sasuke**** fue hacia donde los demás cuando tocó el silvato .**

**En esos momentos Naruto se dejó caer sobre un árbol cuando un hormigueo le paso por su cuerpo y sintió que se caía …**

**me caigo ….**

**Naruto**** calló desmayado , pero Gaara , que estaba al ojo lo agarró para que no se chocara .**

**NARUTO! QUE TE PASA! **

**Todos se fueron acercando para ver que le pasaba al Kitsune .**

**que pasa?**

**Está bien?**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**** fue el primero en llegar seguido de Iruka y shino … **

**Cuando el moreno vio a Naruto desmayado y en brazos de Gaara corrió hacia ellos .**

**NARUTO! – chilló – QUE LE HA PASADO?**

**Gaara**** lo sacudía y daba aire , cuando este abrió unos cansados ojos azules .**

**… yo …. Que pasa? – preguntó Naruto .**

**Te desmayaste … - dijo Gaara .**

**Estás bien? – preguntó Sasuke cogiéndolo de la camisa .**

**Si …**** baka …- dijo este con la cara muy pálida .**

**Hinata**** y Sakura chillaron al verlo y corrieron hacia el Uzumaki , pero Neji detuvo a Hinata para que no fuera .**

**tu … no vas …**

**Hinata**** quedó blanca y se mordió las uñas por su amado .**

**hay que llevarlo con kakashi! – dijo Sakura .**

**yo lo puedo llevar - se ofreció Sakuya , el tercer miembro del equipo de Aroa , dando una sensual vuelta a su pelo .**

**sasuke**** casi le muerde.**

**NO! Lo llevamos sakura y yo que para eso somos su equipo!**

**… yo también voy …- dijo Gaara .**

**Sasuke**** y Gaara se miraron mal .**

**Iruka**** viendo la tensión que se cocía agarró a Naruto por un brazo y a Sakura por otro .**

**mejor nosotros … vamos sakura …**

**si … ( - que raro esta mi sasukekun …)**

**……………………**

**Kakashi**** insistía en llevar a su alumno a la enfermería .**

**deberías ir a la enfermería Naruto , tal vez estés cogiendo una gastroenteritis fuerte … o quien sabe si te falta alguna sustancia en el cuerpo …**

**Naruto**** negó riendo como siempre .**

**que no hace falta … estoy bien , quiero ir a cenar con el resto de mis amigos …**

**Kakashi**** negó con la cabeza.**

**está bien … pero tómate un gelocatil ( n/a: que pasa! Es que los ninja no pueden tomar gelocatil! XD)**

**Naruto**** asintió , con pesadez .**

**que si … bueno , me voy …**

**Naruto**** se fue dando saltitos , hasta la puerta.**

**naruto**** …**** - dijo Kakashi antes de irse .**

**que? – preguntó Naruto a su tutor .**

**….**

**Este se puso serio .**

**si algún día recuerdo lo que ha pasado esa noche … no dudes que serás el primero en saberlo … **

**maestro kakashi …- dijo naruto rojo.**

**Bueno … e iruka claro …( - además que no me conviene que cierto moreno lo sepa ¬¬)**

**Naruto**** sonrió .**

**gracias .**

**Y el kitusne se fue feliz de la habitación , dejando a kakashi contento y tranquilo.**

**…………..**

**Naruto**** fue hacia la terraza restaurante , para así buscar a sus amigos .**

**Miró por todos lados pero había mucha gente hablando y cenando , y no veía a Sasuke ni a Sakura .**

**( -**** que esperaba ¿ son novios … a partir de ahora ellos estarán su bola…)**

**Naruto**** sintió un dolor muy raro en su corazón al imaginarse a sakura con sasuke a todas horas .**

**( - que me pasa¿ por que me duele así el corazón? Son mis amigos no …?)**

**solo? – preguntó una voz tras el .**

**Naruto**** se giró y vio a cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes de la villa de la arena , que lo miraba con profundidad .**

**gaara**** …**

**el mismo ..- dijo sonriente este – podemos hablar , en un sitio mas apartado?**

**Naruto**** asintió .**

**claro …**** por que no? …**

**Naruto**** y Gaara se fueron a una esquina oscura de la terraza , mirando hacia el lago central de la villa de la porra .**

**Este de noche era mucho mas bonito , y las luciérnagas le daban un color dorado a la oscura noche de mayo .**

**es bonito no te parece? – preguntó el pelirrojo mirando hacia el lago .**

**Naruto**** asintió colorado , de estar alli con Gaara .**

**em**** … si … mucho …**

**y la luna … está menguando …**

**si … mengua …**

**Gaara**** agarró sutilmente la mano de Naruto rozando sus dedos con los suyos .**

**Naruto**** se estremeció , mirando a los ojos de el chico de arena .**

**te amo naruto uzumaki … tu y yo , somos dos almas en pena que hemos conocido la felicidad …**

**….**

**Si no hubiera sido por ti ,seguiría en mi tumba de arena … enfangado mi alma de sangre … pero tu mi liberaste con tus palabras , con tu fuerza … con … el amor que ha nacido en mi …**

**Naruto**** temblaba , esas palabras de Gaara a el eran muy sinceras .**

**Este agarró su cuello con una caricia .**

**naruto**** … si aceptas ser mi novio te aré el chico mas feliz del mundo , conocerás la ternura de alguien que siempre la ha añorado … y que tiene la palabra amor en su frente …**

**Un roce caliente en su mano .**

**gaara**** …**

**naruto**** …**

**Gaara**** besó delicadamente los labios del kitsune , este se tensó -.**

**( - gaara … no puedo decirle que no …me daría mucha pena … y si el fuera mi felicidad?)**

**Naruto**** lo miró con una sonrisa .**

**si Gaara … seré tu novio …**

**KIAA!**

**Los dos chicos se giraron para ver a una saltarina Sakura que daba botes obsesa .**

**LO HEMOS ESCUCHADO TODO! FELICIDADES CHICOS!**

**Sasuke**** estaba a su lado y extrañamente había una sonrisa en su rostro .**

**gracias …****- dijo Naruto pasándose una mano por la cabeza .**

**QUE ESCONDIDO TENÍAS TU AMOR POR GAARA!- dijo sakura feliz por su amigo **

**Naruto**** se rió , aunque por dentro estaba preocupado … por que sasuke se alegra?**

**felicidades dobe … - dijo fríamente – felicidades Gaara …**

**Gaara**** entrecerró los ojos escrutando al uchiha .**

**vámonos**** sakura, dejemos a la nueva pareja …- dijo en un susurro sasuke .**

**Sakura**** contenta , lo siguió .**

**si**

**……………….**

**Horas mas tarde …**

**Naruto**** entraba en la habitación ya de noche , a pasos de puntillas y sin encender la luz .**

**Se chocó con una de las paredes .**

**auch****! Que bobo soy!**

**La luz se encendió y un Sasuke en boxers estaba plantado en la oscuridad .**

**SASUKE! – dijo Naruto asustado – ME HAS ESPANTADO!**

**Sasuke**** estaba serio … muy serio … sus ojos eran el negro mas brillante de furia que pudiera existir .**

**sasuke**** …**** que pasa? – preguntó Naruto sacándose su chaqueta y quedando en camisa .**

**Sasuke**** lo arrinconó contra la pared .**

**así que sales con gaara eh? …**

**e…. si … lo acepté …**

**….**

**Por?**

**Sasuke**** rió con estrépito .**

**por? Juju … eres un baka de cuidado … pero no solo eso , eres UN MARICA DE MIERDA! ERES UN … UN DEJADO! O … - lo miró de arriba abajo – o mejor debería llamarte zorra? Por que ya no se ni que sexo eres …**

**Naruto**** le pegó un puñetazo a sasuke en la cara .**

**PERO QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA INSULTARME DE ESA MANERA! POR QUE ME INSULTAS SUBNORMAL?**

**Sasuke**** lo zarandeó .**

**NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO CONMIGO!**

**Pero de que hablas?**

**Que de que hablo? – sasuke iba a estallar – estás jugando con todos! Te gusta coquetear con todo el mundo!**

**Naruto**** estaba alucinando .**

**pero Sasuke , deliras o que?**

**El que delira eres tu !**

**Naruto**** se enfureció .**

**mira con quien salga o no es cosa mía , además … a ti te importa o que!**

**Sasuke**** no pudo evitar mas y se lanzó contra el rubio agarrándolo del cuello y besándolo con ira y pasión .**

**Sasuke**** lo lanzó contra el sofá con ira , sentándose a horcajadas sobre él y tocándolo por encima de la ropa .**

**sasuke****! Ahhhh! – gimió este – que haces? PARA!**

**Sasuke**** empezó a morder con ira su mentón , mejillas , boca y cuello como si de las mas tierna carne se tratara.**

**Naruto**** gimió , quitándoselo de encima de un empujón .**

**Sasuke**** le apretó las rodillas haciendo llorar a Naruto .**

**AHHH!**

**Sasuke**** lo miró con pasión , se lamió los labios y lo dejó sobre el sofá sudando .**

**sasuke**** …**** por que has hecho eso … - susurraba este asustado – por que?**

**Sasuke**** negó con la cabeza .**

**es que acaso hay que explicártelo todo …?**

**Naruto**** se quedó blanco .**

**no puede ser … tu ….**

**Sasuke**** asintió con la cabeza , sonriendo .**

**Sasuke**** se fue hacia la puerta de la habitación , con un Naruto extasiado mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos .**

**por cierto … no voy a dejar que estés con gaara … te lo juro …- dijo con posesividad .**

**Naruto**** frunció el ceño .**

**tu a mi no me mandas! Además por que dices eso!**

**Sasuke se rió mientras sus ojos le brillaban .**

**por que tu fuiste mío el otro día , en la fiesta , te hice el amor …**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**n/A**** : TACHAN!V QUIEN ME QUIERE MATAR! JUJU espero que cada vez les guste mas el fic y me DEJEN MAS REVIEWSS SNIFF , QUE ME DEPRIMO NEN! BUAH!( CRIS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW DEJA MAS JEJE) **

**BIEN ,**** COMO VEIS EL CAP ES MAS EXTENSO , Y ASÍ SERA DE AHORA EN ADELANTE ( SEGÚN LOS LECTORES CLARO …EJEM EJEM)**

**DADME IDEAS DE LAS COSAS QUE QUEREIS , Y SI PUEDO LAS ARE JEJE Y DARME OPINIONES DE LOS PERSONAJES , LOS AMORES , LAS PAREJAS: CON QUIEN QUEREIS QUE QUEDE NARUTO?**

**Y SASUKE?**

**Y AROA?**

**JEJEJE HABLADME DE LO QUE QUERAIS UN BESOTE Y HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP .**


	5. QUE ME PASA?

**CAP- 5- QUE ME PASA ?**

**Naruto**** volvió a dar la vuelta tirando las sabanas de su cama al suelo, no podía dormir.**

**Sasuke**** estaba en la cama de al lado , sin hacer ruido pero con la mirada perdida en la pared.**

**Naruto**** no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el moreno le había confesado minutos atrás.**

**( -**** no puede ser…. Esto es imposible! Sasuke me quiere! Tiene que ser una broma pesada … no me lo creo!)**

**Sasuke**** se giró para mirar a Naruto , que miraba también a la pared sin dejar de mover.**

**El Uchiha sonrió en sus adentros .**

**( -**** usuratonkachi … me he quedado mucho mas tranquilo diciéndotelo … haber que pasará mañana …)**

**El chico de piel pálida , cerró los ojos imaginándose la ebria situación del otro día.**

**FLASH BACK…**

**La música era cada vez mas potente , el podium estaba lleno de ninjas borrachos , entre ellos una Aroa con una botella de sake en mano .**

**Sasuke**** se bebía su quinta botella de sake , cuando Naruto se acercó a él bailando.**

**BAILA BAKA!**

**Sasuke**** lo apartó empujándolo.**

**NO…¬¬**

**Naruto**** continuó , ronroneando con su borrachera encima .**

**vamos …**** sasuke kun …miau miau – naruto acarició las mejillas del moreno , mientras hacia piececitos- bailemos ….**

**Sasuke**** sintió como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y agarró a Naruto de la cadera.**

**vas a bailar baka? – preguntó meloso el kitsune.**

**Sasuke**** sonrió .**

**podemos bailar pero … en el cuarto del hotel?- preguntó este con el aliento rozando los labios del kitsune.**

**Naruto**** tornó a maullar.**

**miau , miau… será un placer …**

**FIN FLASH BACK …**

**Sasuke**** sonrió al recordar lo que seguía a continuación , pero decidió dormirse de una vez, mientras echaba una dulce mirada al zorrito de sus sueños.**

**………………………**

**Sasuke**** abrió los ojos al día siguiente , cuando un ruido de vómitos lo despertó.**

**BROARGHHH!**

**El hermano de Itachi alzó una ceja sorprendido , de los ruidos matutinos .**

**naruto****? – preguntó este picando a la puerta del wc- eres tu? Que te pasa?**

**BROARGHHHH ! – se volvió a escuchar.**

**Tiraron de la cadena y un naruto de color verde salió del lavabo.**

**te encuentras bien dobe? – preguntó Sasuke .**

**Naruto**** pasó del verde al rojo al ver a este y con la cabeza agachada se fue a vestir .**

**si …**** paso , que tengo prisa…**

**Naruto**** cogió la ropa y se encerró de nuevo en el lavabo a vestirse solo .( N/a: ahora le da vergüenza ajajaja)**

**Sasuke**** sonrió a pesar de la preocupación por su compañero .**

**um**** …**** ahora te averguenza mirarme usuratonkachi? Que divertido … jeje**

**…………………**

**Bajaron a desayunar como todos los dias , con los libros de estudio en los brazos .**

**Sakura**** voló a los brazos de Sasuke .**

**sasuke**** kun estudiamos?**

**Sasuke**** asintió , mientras se sentaba al lado de su novia .**

**si ,claro …**

**Naruto**** con una mano en la barriga se sentó al lado de shikamaru y de chouji que devoraba un tazón de ramen .**

**estarás contento eh? Ramen! Lo que tu adoras!**

**Naruto**** al ver la comida se puso mas verde que antes …**

**em****… yo … no quiero …- dijo el rubio dándole su tazón a chouji.**

**Todos los ninjas de Konoha lo miraron con espanto .**

**Ino**** le puso una mano en la frente .**

**te encuentras bien naruto? **

**Em****… si … bueno tengo el estómago un poco mal …solo eso …**

**Todos empezaron a murmurar.**

**Iruka**** y Kakashi se miraron con misterio.**

**pues come otra cosa , no?- dijo sakura- quieres una fruta?**

**Em**** … bueno , vale …**

**Sakura**** le pasó un platano a Naruto y este lo peló .**

**( - que me pasa?)**

**Naruto**** sintió como la mirada de sasuke se clavaba de él al platano y del plátano a él .**

**Shikamaru**** lo reprendió.**

**pero come coño!**

**Naruto**** se metió la punta en la boca , y se puso rojo .**

**( joderr sasuke no me mires de esa manera!)**

**Veo que a naruto le gustan las cosas alargadas jeje- dijo el Uchiha con picardía .**

**Naruto**** se quería atragantar con el dichoso platanito XD.**

**pues claro … tiene que coger práctica- dijo la voz de Gaara que acababa de llegar.**

**El pelirrojo y el moreno se miraron , sin que el resto de ninjas se percatase de la tensión que corría por ese ambiente.**

**gaara**** …****- susurró Naruto.**

**El de la villa de la arena , que iba acompañado de sus hermanos .( Ino frunció el ceño al ver a Temari), le dio un beso corto en los labios a su koi.**

**como estás mi amor?**

**Sakura**** le dio una patadita a Naruto con diversión , este sonrió con incomodidad .**

**( -**** grrr puto gaara…- maldecía sasuke)**

**bueno … con dolor de barriga …**

**Gaara**** le tendió una mano .**

**me acompañas a estudiar antes de que empieze el exámen … así te ayudo .**

**Naruto**** asintió feliz , así de paso no veía a su compañero de ojos negros.**

**vale**** encantado .**

**Naruto**** y Gaara se fueron de allí , mientras Temari l guiñó un ojo a shikamaru y este se puso rojo .**

**Ino**** gruñó.**

**por que no le dices a esa guarra que deje de tirarte los trastos?- chilló indignada Ino.**

**Shikamaru**** miró pasota a su novia.**

**estás delirando o que?**

**YO NO DELIRO! PARECE QUE TE GUSTARA ESA PAVA!**

**Yo te digo que deliras … anda come y calla – dijo Shikamaru bostezando .**

**Ino**** dio un vasazo en la mesa y se fue .**

**Sakura**** la siguió.**

**espera Ino … **

**Sakura**** se fue siguiendo a Ino , pero no se percataron que cierta " cosa" de gafas rojas y de metro ochenta ( XD) las seguía con una cámara de fotos .**

**Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y Kiba , acompañado de Hinata y Shino entraron corriendo .**

**AKAMARU! ALGUIEN LO HA VISTO!- preguntaba el chico desesperado .**

**Todos se giraron , incluido un furioso sasuke a mirar a Kiba .**

**que ha pasado? – preguntó Lee , desde su mesa .**

**QUE HA DESAPARECIDO AKAMARU! ESTA MAÑANA NO ESTABA CUANDO ME HE LEVANTADO!**

**Kurenai**** le puso una mano a su alumno .**

**cálmate Kiba, mientras hagáis los exámenes … los profesores nos encargaremos de buscarlo ya lo verás …**

**Kiba**** seguía nervioso .**

**de verdad? – preguntó tembloroso .**

**si****- contestó la profesora .**

**mis insectos también lo buscan amigo …- animó shino .**

**Kiba**** se secó las lagrimas , mientras todos le hacían corrillo y decidieron ir entrando en el aula de exámenes .**

**………………**

**Se fueron sentando en las mesas juntas de un aula redonda , hasta que llegaron dos ninjas con unas hojas de exámenes .**

**silencio a todos!**

**Todos se callaron .**

**bien …**** este exámen va a comenzar … durará 3 horas y media , os aviso de que no es un simple exámen … sino que tendréis que aprobarlo , y con nota para que os de la media junto al exámen de velocidad …quien copie o use una técnica ninja para copiar será descalificado … PODEIS EMPEZAR!**

**Cogieron los bolis y lápices y empezaron a escribir rápidamente .**

**Naruto**** seguía con dolor de estómago , pero le acompañaban unos fuertes mareos que le apretaban el cráneo .**

**( - me duele mucho la cabeza …pero tengo que hacer el exámen … tengo que ser un Jounin! Ya no soy un crío que no estudia nunca!)**

**El kitsune miró a unos asientos mas abajo , Sasuke contestaba sereno su exámen , Naruto se estremeció .**

**-( sasuke … por que me has dicho lo que paso? Lo único que has hecho es confundirme grrr! Maldito chulo!)**

**Y con ira siguió escribiendo .**

**………………..**

**Asuma ,**** Gai , Kurenai y Kakashi buscaban a Akamaru por toda la villa .**

**lo encontráis? –preguntó Gai a los suyos .**

**no… no se ve nada …- decía Asuma encendiendo un cigarrillo .**

**Miraron hacia el descampado de los entrenamientos , cuando se percataron de que un bulto peludo estaba temblando bajo los rallos del sol .**

**AH! – kurenai chilló horrorizada .**

**Los 3 ninjas fueron hacia la kunoichi , donde allí flácido y lleno de arañazos estaba el animal **

**madre mía …**

**kiba**** …****- sollozó Kurenai al pensar lo que sentiría su alumno.**

**Kakashi**** frunció el ceño y tomó el pulso del animal manchando sus dedos de sangre reseca .**

**mmmm**

**que pasa? – preguntó Gai a su rival .**

**sigue vivo ….pero muy débil …**

**Kurenai**** suspiró con alivio, mientras Asuma la abrazaba ( jujuju que dos eh? Jeje)**

**parece que ha sido atacado …- dijo gai con la quijada temblándole .**

**Kakashi**** afirmó .**

**si … pero quien ¿ **

**Una sombra se proyectó tras ellos , para ver a una sonriente Irina Gorrocko pasear por allí tranquilamente .**

**vuestras personas que hacer aquí? Vosotros no esperar a vuestros alumnos?- preguntó la jounin de la villa de la porra.**

**Kakashi**** y el resto de adultos se giraron para ver a la rubia .**

**mmmm**** es cierto , pero tu también estás aquí no?**

**Asuma le dio un rodillazo .**

**pero ella está en su país , tonto …**

**Kakashi**** lo hizo callar, Irina sonrió.**

**yo pasear… en fin , que pasar?**

**Gai**** elevó a Akamaru y la profesora se echó atrás al ver el estado del animal .**

**cielo santo …vosotros ir a enfermería ahora mismo!**

**Si …****- dijo Kurenai , partiendo con los 3 jounins … excepto Kakashi.**

**Irina**** se echó hacia atrás .**

**hay algo en este país … que no sepamos que hay , Irina?- preguntó el ninja con los ojos entrecerrados .**

**Irina**** miró a Akamaru .**

**hay gatos , que seguro que han hecho eso a ese perro … ahora adiós …**

**La mujer se fue dando saltos en los árboles.**

**Kurenai**** miró a Akamaru .**

**es cierto …estos arañazos tienen que provenir de un felino …**

**el problema es … que en este país no hemos visto un solo gato …**

**Los otros 3 miraron a Kakashi , con misterio ….**

**………………**

**El ninja examinador elevó la mano gritando : **

**FIN DEL EXAMEN! ID PASÁNDOLOS ADELANTE PORFAVOR!**

**Todos fueron pasando los exámenes , Naruto velozmente terminó su última pregunta que decía :**

**cuales son las características de un demonio, y como sellarlo? **

**Cuando los exámenes estuvieron en manos del profesor , el ninja letrado se fue a una sala dejando a todos allí .**

**Todos empezaron a cotorrear.**

**AHORA TENEMOS QUE ESPERAR HASTA QUE NOS DEN LOS RESULTADOS? KIAAA! – chilló Sakura nerviosa.**

**Aroa**** se le acercó con picardía tocándole el pelo .**

**tranquila sakurita rica rica , jojo que aprovaré , no sufras por mi …**

**Sakura**** casi le da una arcada al ver a Aroa .**

**Sakuya**** estaba con las piernas cruzadas encima de su mesa tocándose el pelo , mientras las chicas lo miraban con estrellitas en los ojos.**

**esta mas que claro que voy a aprobar juju**

**Kiba**** estaba haciendo circulitos en la mesa , preocupado aún por Akamaru , los chicos se acercaron a él a consolarlo .**

**tranquilo ,**** seguro que está bien - dijo Lee .**

**si ,**** Akamaru es muy listo … - dijo Tenten revolviéndole el pelo .**

**Kiba**** apretaba los puños .**

**nunca se había escapado … le tiene que haber pasado algo …**

**Naruto**** en ese momento abrazó al dueño del animal.**

**venga tío! Ese chucho es un crack , nadie le puede hacer nada …**

**Kiba**** miró sonriente a naruto .**

**tu …**** crees?**

**Naruto**** iba a asentir cuando sintió que todo estaba dando vueltas y volvió a caer al suelo .**

**Hinata**** chilló mientras lo sostenía , pero ambos cayeron al suelo .**

**Naruto**** – chilló sakura yendo hasta él , junto a sasuke .**

**NARUTO! – chilló Iruka .**

**Neji**** apartó a Hinata del rubio .**

**quítate de su lado …**

**La chica de el clan principal se sintió ofendida y apartó el brazo de su primo .**

**no me mandes! No somos nada!**

**Neji**** abofeteó a la chica , pero Shino detuvo al Hyuga .**

**no pegues a Hinata … o te las verás conmigo …- dijo el chico de gafas .**

**PODEIS PARAR NARUTO SE HA DESMAYADO COÑO! – chilló Gaara que tardó poco en aparecer en escena .**

**La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Kakashi entró junto a Kurenai a su lado .**

**que pasa? – preguntó el profesor del ojito feliz .**

**NARUTO SE HA DESMAYADO! – chilló Sakura .**

**Este frunció el ceño , acercándose a su alumno .**

**Iruka**** miró a Kakashi y este a él .**

**debería ir a la enfermeria … llévalo Kakashi , yo recogeré su nota …**

**Kakashi**** asintió agarrando a naruto y llevándolo a peso .**

**Kiba**** se acercó a Kurenai.**

**y …**** akamaru? – preguntó con inquietud.**

**La ninja miró a su alumno posando su mano en su hombro .**

**kiba**** … no te asustes pero … está muy grave , no se sabe si sobrevivirá …**

**Kiba**** chilló histérico .**

**NO ! NO PUEDE SER! AKAMARU NO! – chilló mientras todos lo rodeaban dándole ánimos .- POR QUE A ÉL ? NOOO!**

**Kurenai**** tuvo un temblor en el labio .**

**fue atacado … por un felino …o algo similar … si me acompañas podrás verlo …**

**Kiba**** recogió sus cosas veloz y se fue con su profesora .**

**no iba a llevarse a Naruto? – dijo Sasuke borde a su sensei – le recuerdo que está inconsciente …**

**Este sonrió -.**

**ah si jeje … ya me voy …**

**Gaara**** se acercó a Kakashi .**

**puedo ir …?**

**No – dijo sasuke tajante **

**Tu no mandas … Uchiha , además el es mi novio …**

**Sasuke**** se acercó con vacile al ojiverde.**

**pero si no vamos sakura y yo que somos sus amigos , no irás tu … aunque seas el papa …**

**Gaara**** y Sasuke estaban tan entretenidos picándose que Kakashi aprovechó para irse .**

**Pasó por la puerta , donde Aroa , Sakuya y Kirara estaban sentados … el jounnin se fijó en la chica de cabello lila .**

**mmm**** …**

**….**

**Bonitas uñas no? Pero … para ser una ninja no crees que no deben ser tan largas?**

**Kirara**** elevó la vista hasta el profesor .**

**Sus ojos color ámbar metálico hicieron contacto con los de él .**

**… te molo o que? Por que no dejas de fijarte en mi …**

**Kakashi**** sonrió divertido .**

**tengo mejores cosas que hacer que fijarme en una chiquilla como tú …**

**Ella sonrió .**

**yo también tengo mejores aficiones que observar como me vigilas ..**

**mmmm**** …**** como pasear bajo la luna , gatita ….? O debería llamar … leona?**

**Kakashi**** había acercado mucho la cara con la de ella ,esta se acercó bajando lentamente la máscara de él …**

**Lamió sus labios con su lengua velozmente .**

**sabes rico …. **

**A sardina?**

**Jeje**** … yo de ti , llevaría a ese zorrito a enfermería …**

**La chica le guiñó un ojo y se cambió a un asiento anterior al de Aroa que estaba rallando a la pobre Ino en esos momentos.**

**Kakashi**** echó una mirada mas , antes de salir a la enfermería .**

**que te traes entre manos gata salvaje? **

**…………………..**

**Naruto**** abrió los ojos , cuando sintió que alguien le daba leves toquecitos en la cara .**

**mmm**** que pasa? – preguntó al sentir el contacto de las manos pegajosas con su cara .**

**Vio una anciana con la cara llena de arrugas y a Kakashi cruzado de brazos mirándolo .**

**que me ha pasado?**

**Se desmayó señor Uzumaki – dijo la anciana- me presento , soy Yuca Sugisaki , soy la curandera de este país … **

**Naruto**** miró a su sensei sin entender.**

**kakashi**** sensei … que pasa? Por que me trajo aquí?**

**Kakashi**** tosió .**

**naruto**** … has estado extraño estos días y quiero asegurarme de que estés enfermo o bajo alguna técnica ninja …**

**Naruto**** no entendía , aunque la anciana lo miraba con una gran sonrisa .**

**señor Hatake , quédese afuera un momento mientras examino a este paciente …**

**Kakashi**** obedeció mientras la anciana se ponía unos guantes de plástico .**

**que …**** que me va a hacer?**

**Quítese los pantalones …**

**Naruto**** se sonrojó .**

**que! Para que!**

**Necesito comprobar una cosa …**

**Naruto**** lentamente se desabrochó el cinturón , pero la curandera impaciente le quitó todo de un tirón .**

**glups**** ….**

**Ponte a cuatro patas…**

**Naruto**** chilló .**

**NO!**

**…¬¬ Señor Uzumaki , usted a tenido relaciones sexuales con hombres?**

**Naruto**** se quedó blanco .**

**em**** … no , no lo se …no recuerdo …**

**Esta elevó una ceja .**

**um**** … tranquilo , que se lo diré en un momento , póngase a 4 patas …**

**Naruto**** obedeció , algo preocupado cuando notó como los dedos de la mujer se metían en su intimidad .**

**KIAAA! QUE HACE VIEJA LOCA!**

**MMM… como suponía, está totalmente desgarrado … no es virgen …**

**Naruto**** estaba tan rojo como un tomate .**

**bueno …**** y que¿**

**La mujer cogió una larga jeringa y pinchó el brazo de este –**

**KIAA! PODRÍA AVISAR NO!**

**Esta sonrió mientras cogía unos 30 cm de sangre .**

**y se dejaría? Lo dudo …**

**pues claro que no me dejaría … grrr¬¬**

**Esta cogió la sangre y lo puso en un tarro con un líquido verde esmeralda , que adquirió un color rosa pálido .**

**Esta sonrió .**

**curioso …**

**Naruto**** la miraba , creyendo que estaba un poco chiflada .**

**que es curioso?**

**La anciana se sacó los guantes sonriente y cogió un documento .**

**vamos a rellenar sus datos señor uzumaki , necesito unas cositas para decirle que es lo que le pasa …**

**….**

**Veamos ,**** cuantos años tiene?**

**17 ….**

**Um****… es verdad que usa una técnica en el que se cuerpo adquiere el cuerpo de una mujer?**

**Naruto**** se puso algo colorado .**

**em**** … si … pero es una técnica , no por que me guste …**

**juju**** bien , y lo mas importante – la mujer se sacó sus gafas de media luna- es cierto que usted porta el kyubbi en su interior?**

**Naruto**** ahora tenía un color blanco ictericio , se sentió mal por ello …**

**si …**** pero , que tiene eso que ver?**

**La mujer sonrió bondadosamente .**

**tranquilo … soy una gran curandera , la mejor de todos los países ninja , no va a haber ningún problema …**

**problema? Pero de que? Que me pasa?**

**La anciana sacó un potecito de color azafrán e impregnó sus dedos con la pastelosa sustancia .**

**Con la otra mano puso al descubierto el sello del Kyubbi de Naruto .**

**que va a hacer?**

**La anciana no dijo nada , y con sus dedos apretó el sello , creando un remolino de escozor en la piel de este .**

**KYA! – chilló este arqueando la espalda .**

**Esta sacó la mano de su vientre mientras Naruto se quejaba durante unos segundos mas .**

**bien , ya está todo listo … señor Hatake puede entrar …**

**Kakashi**** entró , con cara de preocupación y se sentó al lado de su alumno .**

**em**** …**** que pasa? – preguntó mirando a la anciana que parecía de muy buen humor .**

**tengo unas muy buenas noticias – dijo mirando a Naruto – señor Uzumaki … está embarazado !**

**QUE'?**

**Un grito que hizo eco se escuchó por toda la villa de la porra.**

**has oído algo sasuke-.kun? – preguntó sakura a sasuke que estaban en un parque al lado del hotel .**

**no …**** - dijo este de mal humor , mirando su reloj.**

**Espero que naruto esté bien …- dijo la pelirrosada .**

**….**

**….**

**…**

**Sakura**** al ver que el chico no hacía nada se acercó un poco mas a él , acercando sus manos a las de él .**

**sasuke**** … yo …**

**que? – preguntó este sin mirarla a la cara.**

**… por que no .,.. por que no vamos a mi cuarto? Es que ino … no está y …¿**

**Sasuke**** la miró con el ceño fruncido .**

**ya estás pensado en follar? Y encima cuando nuestro amigo está mal ¿ eres de lo peor !**

**Sasuke**** se levantó y dejo tirada a Sakura , colorada .**

**SASUKEKUN! TE QUIERO NO ME DEJES ASÍ!**

**Pero sasuke se fue sin ni siquiera mirar atrás .**

**La chica echó la cabeza hacia atrás desolada.**

**por que no te acuestas conmigo sakurita? – dijo la voz estúpida y horrible de Aroa en el oído de la pelirrosada .**

**Sakura**** se hizo la desmayada , para haber si así esta la dejaba en paz .**

**Aroa**** le tocó la cara .**

**sakura**

**….**

**Esta no contestaba .**

**sakura****? Estás viva¿**

**( PAYASA ESTOY RESPIRANDO! Grrr! – se decía esta para sí)**

**Aroa**** babeó como un tonto con un caramelo y metió la mano por la falda de esta .**

**que braguitas mas monas …**

**KIA! CERDA LESVIANA!**

**Dos palos y la nueva cursa con Sakura corriendo y Aroa detrás .**

**……………………..**

**Kakashi**** también sorprendido , pero no tan escandaloso como su alumno miraba como el rubio daba volteretas por el suelo .**

**SEÑOR UZUMAKI! EN SU ESTADO NO PUEDE HACER ESAS COSAS!- chilló la curandera riñéndola .**

**PERO QUE GILIPOLLECES HABLAS VIEJA FANTÁSTICA!SOY UN HOMBRE!- chilló Naruto- H-O-M-B-R-E!LO que pasa es que está mal de la cabeza como todos en esta villa!**

**Esta gruñó .**

**entonces dime , de que vienen esas nauseas , mareos y vómitos …¿**

**y de donde viene que no comas ramen naruto? – chinchó Kakashi.**

**TU TAMBIÉN?**

**Eso le ha pasado señor uzumaki por abusar de la técnica sexy no jutsu … se ha creado un ovario artificial dentro de usted y al tener relaciones sexuales con hombres .,.. ha quedado embarazado .**

**Naruto**** se echó a llorar .**

**NO PUEDE SER NOOOO!**

**Kakashi**** lo abrazó llevándolo a sus brazos, la anciana lo consoló .**

**tranquilo pequeño el padre lo entenderá … ese es el problema que tienes no?**

**No …****- dijo naruto .**

**… entonces? – dijo la curandera- cual es el problema? Que no quieres tener hijos?**

**NO! – chilló Naruto – QUE NO SE QUIEN ES EL PUTO PADRE!**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**n/a**** bueno ya estoy aquí cada dia estoy mas contenta de la acogida que esta teniendo mi fic mil graciassss os lo agradezco , ademas de que podeis mirar mi web que esta en mi perfil donde pondre info del fic y fan arts juju.**

**No he tardado mucho verdad? Primero de todo MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS CHICOS Y CHICAS , si me agregais estare encantada de hblar con todos personalmente de acuerdo juju , gracias por las ideas y por decirme que me matareis .**

**Aun me quereis matar? Pero si pronto estara el seis lo JURO jeje , dejad el chakra para otro fic plisss …**

**Bueno …**

**Sasuke**** recuerda …**

**Naruto**** embarazado …**

**Jajaja**** que cosas pasan eh?**

**Quien habra echo eso a akamaru?**

**Se metera en lios kakashi sensei?**

**Quien es el padre del bebe de naruto?**

**Eso y mas en vuestros REVIEEWSSSS .**


	6. quien será el papa?

**CAP- 6- quien es el papa?**

**Iruka**** escupía el arroz a lo picazo , de uno de los mas selectos restaurantes de la villa de la porra .**

**MUAJAJAJA! – reía el chunnin – que chiste mas bueno XD decídmelo de nuevo que aún no lo he pillado !**

**Un Naruto de un ictericio color de piel y un sudado Kakashi miraban serios a Iruka .**

**El profesor miró de Kakashi al rubio y de este a Kakashi ….**

**es …**** es verdad? – balbuceó .**

**Naruto**** asintió con la cabeza.**

**pero …****- dijo señalando el estómago del Uzumaki- no es broma?**

**No …****¬¬- siseó Kakashi .**

**Iruka**** simplemente se desmayó .**

**tsk**** – el ojiazul gruñó .**

**Dos minutos mas tarde y tras un buen cubo de agua en la cara Iruka despertó chillando histérico .**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PERO COMO? CUANDO? COMO? QUIEN?**

**Kakashi**** y Naruto sacaron a Iruka a rastras del restaurante , ya que la jefa , una mujer corpulenta con una porra que los miraba con mala ostia, les estaba gruñendo por el escándalo .**

**Fueron hasta el lago y allí los tres se sentaron en la orilla …**

**entonces ….**** No se sabe quien es el padre! – preguntó Iruka con una mano en la boca , taladrando sus uñas.**

**No …****- dijo Kakashi – aunque tu y yo estamos metidos en el saco .**

**Iruka**** se puso verde , Naruto miraba el agua muy callado .**

**nosotros?**

**Claro – dijo este- te recuerdo que nos despertemos los 3 desnudos en una cama …**

**Iruka**** empezó a dar vueltas .**

**no puede ser! Ahora como sabremos quien es el padre? No sabemos si eres tu o yo , Kakashi!**

**Ejem**** ..- naruto habló .**

**Los dos adultos miraron al chico .**

**sois 4 de momento los sospechosos … vosotros , gaara ….**

**GAARA? – Iruka suspiró – bueno … es tu novio no?**

**Kakashi**** frunció el ceño .**

**y sasuke … - dijo el jounin .**

**El moreno abrió mucho los ojos , mirando a su ojito derecho.**

**naruto**** …**** te has acostado con sasuke también?- estaba escandalizado.**

**Naruto**** enrojeció violentamente .**

**eso parece …**

**Hubo un incomodo silencio entre los 3 , hasta que Naruto se puso en pie y fue hacia ellos .**

**senseis**** … no digáis a nadie que estoy embarazado … no quiero que se sepa … **

**pero!- iruka iba a rechistar , Kakashi lo detuvo .**

**tranquilo … se hará como tu digas … **

**El profesor acarició la galta del chunin , sintiendo como una lágrima se resbalaba de la cara del chico de pelo rubio .**

**lloras? – preguntó con suspicacia .**

**Naruto**** se fregó los ojos .**

**es que … yo nunca he tenido una familia … y pensar que dentro de mi hay un bebe … pues … - el chico sonrió sonrosado – en el fondo no me parece tan mala idea …- sonrisa sincera.**

**Kakashi**** sonrió abrazándolo .**

**quiero que sepas que sea o no mío el niño , voy a cuidarlo con todo lo que me venga en ello …**

**Naruto**** sonrió .**

**Y YO - dijo al segundo Iruka, uniéndose .**

**Naruto**** abrazó a sus senseis .**

**GRACIASS A LOS DOS SNIFF!**

**Kakashi**** cerró su ojito feliz .**

**bueno embarazado … ahora descansa … y ya hablaremos de lo que pasa durante estos nueve meses… - miró al cielo – por que creo que no vas a poder ni entrenar ni luchar …**

**QUEEEEE!**

**Un segundo grito de horror en el día hizo eco en la villa .**

**……………………………..**

**Naruto**** se dejó caer en su cálida cama.**

**puff**** …**** que día mas duro – dijo Uzumaki , desnudándose .**

**Se quedó en ropa interior y se puso a mirar el entretenido techo .**

**Los pensamientos surgieron tímidos en su mente …**

**( -**** voy a tener un bebé … - caricia en su vientre- voy a ser padre ….)**

**Unas crudas imágenes en las que salía solo empezaron a nublar su vista , las lágrimas rogaban salir …**

**Padres e hijos felices , caminando juntos , riendo , tomando helados o simplemente discutiendo como todas las familias …**

**Y él , en un rincón , solo … sin nadie que le diera una palabra de afecto .**

**pero ahora no estaré mas solo …- dijo Naruto sonriendo , y tocándose el plano aún vientre- te daré todo lo que no me han dado a mi …**

**El chico se sentó en la cama , empezando a hablar solo .**

**quien será tu padre? – preguntó Naruto a su estómago – tal vez sea Kakashi …**

**Una imagen de Kakashi con su come come paradise se dibujó en su cerebro .**

**entonces saldría un niño igual de pervertido que él ¬¬ y…NO ME DEJARÍA MIRAR SU CARA! ( un niño como kakashi con máscara XD)**

**Se puso una mano en el mentón .**

**y si es de Iruka?**

**El amable Iruka sonreía en los pensamientos de Naruto .**

**Iruka**** a pasado lo mismo que yo … podría hacerle ilusión …**

**Mirando una maceta de la ventana hizo recordarle a Gaara .**

**gaara**** …****- dijo tocándose el pecho – ahora salgo con él , además – tragó saliva - … aún no me ha contado que pasó entre nosotros esa noche ….**

**Alguien picó a la puerta , Naruto se alarmó .**

**quien es?- preguntó ( - no puede ser sasuke , el tiene la tarjeta para abrir …)**

**El rubio abrió la puerta , y una pelirosada se tiró encima suyo .**

**Naruto****-kun! – Sakura lloraba desesperada .**

**Naruto**** la abrazó sorprendido mientras cerraba la puerta.**

**sakura**** chan ? Que te pasa? – preguntó llevándola a un sofá color crema de la habitación .**

**Sakura**** no hablaba , lloraba como una niña en brazos de Naruto .**

**que pasa? Me estás preocupando joder! Ha sido Aroa? Te ha hecho algo? – preguntó temiendo que Aroa hubiera tocado a su amiga .( N/a: ojala muajajaja XD)**

**La chica de ojos verdes miró con pena a su amigo , mientras sus labios se habrían .**

**sasuke**** …**** él no me quiere ….- confesó esta .**

**Naruto**** se echó hacia atrás , su corazón le dio un vuelco .**

**que? Pero-…. – no sabía que decir – pero … si sale contigo no?**

**Sakura**** se secó las lágrimas .**

**lo se … pero …- volvió a mojarse la cara de lagrimones – presiento que me oculta algo Naruto , él no me ama , el está enamorado de otra persona …**

**Los ojos azules se llenaron de temor .**

**( - ese … soy yo … - el recuerdo de las palabras de sasuke" yo te hice el amor …" , vinieron a su mente ¿ Y si es sasuke el padre de mi hijo?)**

**no … sakura , no seas negativa … sasuke no se suele fijar en nadie , si sale contigo será por que …**

**Naruto**** – la chica agarró los brazos de este – necesito tu ayuda .**

**( - kiaaaaa por que justo a mi? Con los líos que llevo encima!)**

**necesito que me ayudes a averiguar quien es la maldita que me ha robado el corazón de sasuke! Tienes que ayudarme naruto! Tu siempre estás con sasuke!)**

**( -**** sakura … y si te dijera que soy yo y que puede que esté embarazado de él que me harías ¿¬¬ glups …)**

**naruto**** – ella lloraba – me lo prometes?**

**Naruto**** asintió con la cabeza .**

**si … aré lo que pueda …**

**La puerta se volvió a abrir y un serio y sensual sasuke( todo de uniforme negro kiaaaa) entró en la habitación .**

**Miró a su novia con el ceño fruncido .**

**que haces aquí sakura? – preguntó este escrutándola con la mirada .**

**Sakura**** tragó saliva simulando una sonrisa .**

**vine a ver como estaba naruto parece que está bien – miró a Naruto – verdad Naruto?**

**Naruto**** se apresuró en seguirle el rollo .**

**eh … si baka , jeje estoy bien …**

**Sakura**** fue hacia sasuke y le dio un beso en la mejilla ( por si acaso … ) y se fue pitando de la habitación .**

**Sasuke**** se quedó mirando a la puerta , mientras Naruto se iba hacia su cama , alejándose del moreno .**

**me parece que aún no sabe que te quiero a ti …- dijo sonriente sasuke , hablando como lo mas normal del mundo .**

**….- naruto no decía nada , simplemente se quitaba los calcetines poco a poco .**

**Sasuke**** sonrió hiendo hacia el rubio , poco usual en él y tocando sus hombros con delicadeza.**

**Naruto**** se estremeció ante el contacto del moreno y de sentir su aliento en su cuello .**

**no sabía que ahora te pusieras nervioso conmigo ,usuratonkachi …**

**Naruto**** lo separó de un manotazo .**

**DÉJAME EN PAZ! TU NO ME QUIERES ¡ES MENTIRA TODO!- chilló Uzumaki- TE QUIERES REIR DE MI! PERO NO LO VAS A LOGRAR!**

**Sasuke**** se rió con estrépito .**

**naruto**** …**** naruto … desde cuando digo yo mentiras? **

**Naruto**** abofeteó a el uchiha .**

**YA BASTA DE TONTERÍAS BAKA! ES QUE NO PIENSAS EN SAKURACHAN? ESTÁ DESHECHA DE AMOR POR TI!**

**El joven se pasó las manos en la cabeza .**

**como quieres que la mire sasuke ¿… cuando se que nosotros … - tragó saliva- como le digo a sakura que soy yo con quien su novio le ha sido infiel?**

**…**

**Naruto**** miró con ira al moreno .**

**ERES UN EGOISTA! SOLO PIENSAS EN TI! TE ODIO!**

**Naruto**** huyó del lugar pero Sasuke lo detuvo estampándolo contra la cama .**

**El rubio se asustó .**

**( -**** mierda … no puedo arriesgarme a defenderme … tengo a un bebé dentro de mi grrr …)**

**que haces DOBE? – rechinó el Kitsune .**

**Pero lo que vio fue unas lágrimas agolpadas en el rostro alpino de este , mezcladas con una rabia descomunal .**

**es pecado amarte o que?- bramó - Consideras ser egoísta el arriesgar mi Puta vida por ti! CONSIDERAS EGOISTA TODO LO QUE HEMOS PASADO? – chilló furioso.**

**Naruto**** empezó a llorar , igual que su amigo .**

**Sasuke**** apretaba los puños .**

**Yo solo puedo matar a mi hermano asesinando lo mas importante que tengo en la vida .,..tú Uzumaki …**

**Sasuke**** …****- susurró Naruto .**

**…. Yo pude matarte- dijo recordando la lucha en la cascada – pero no podía … **

**…**

**…- sonrió – je , y buscaré el método de matar a Itachi sin tocarte un pelo Naruto – se acercó a él tocando su cara – por que te amo …**

**El ojiazul se echó hacia atrás mientras sasuke lo besaba tiernamente en los labios .**

**( - pero… que hago? Me está besando de nuevo!) **

**Sasuke**** introdujo su hábil lengua dentro de la boca de su zorrito , acariciando su cabello y echándose encima suyo … quedando uno encima del otro en la cama de color rojo .**

**( - por que no le doy un empujón? Que es esta sensación? Grrr por que quiero sentirlo !)**

**Naruto**** gimió , y Sasuke separó sus labios de él .**

**El chico rubio lo miró como hipnotizado .**

**no puedo continuar … estás con Gaara … y yo, no soy segundo plato de nadie …**

**Dicho y echo, sasuke se levantó partiendo hacia el cuarto de baño , dejando a Naruto en la cama .**

**Uzumaki**** estaba de un color rojo intenso mientras sentía una calor que nunca había sentido con el Uchiha .**

**( - dios mío … ME GUSTA SASUKE! COMO LE DIGO QUE PUEDE QUE ESTE ESPERANDO UN HIJO SUYO?– pensó en el resto de candidatos – hay madre … glups …)**

**………………………..**

**Shikamaru**** se entretenía pasota con un barquito de papel , mientras Ino daba pataditas en el suelo , un poco cansada de la indiferencia de este .**

**ssssssshhh**** – susurraba este con su barquito …**

**grrr****- Ino furiosa .**

**ssssshhh**** navega , navega … - la emoción con el barco era tremenda XD.**

**Mas gruñidos .**

**si es que soy un crack con los barquitos jeje**

**GROARGHHH!**

**Ino**** petó lanzando chillidos y pisoteando el maldito barquito de las narices .**

**ESTÁS PASANDO COMPLETAMENTE DE MI SHIKAMARU! – le chilló la rubia al joven Nara .**

**Este elevó una ceja .**

**ah si?**

**SI!- aulló esta .**

**Este se puso a pensar , cosa rara en él …**

**vaya … no me había dado cuenta , es que me aburre pensar …juju**

**Ino**** lo abofeteó .**

**ESTÁS RARO DESDE QUE HAS VISTO A ESA PETARDA DE LA ARENA!- dijo refiriéndose a Temari .**

**Shikamaru**** la miró con seriedad .**

**me estoy aburriendo de que te emparanoies con la pobre Temari , ella es …- pensó ( - esta ino si que me hace pensar grr) … una amiga .**

**Ino**** cogió sus cosas y se fue llorosa .**

**AH SI? PUES A ELLA LE HACES MAS CASO QUE YO ¡ IMBECIL!**

**Ino**** se fue desconsolada , mientras Chouji , Kiba , Neji , Lee y Shino llegaban en esos momentos .**

**que le pasa? – preguntó Chouji a su amigo .**

**tonterías de mujeres …- contestó Shikamaru , bostezando .**

**Neji**** miró hacia ambos lados .**

**alguien ha visto a Hinata? – preguntó con suspicacia .**

**Todos negaron con la cabeza , Lee tragó saliva y Kiba estaba en su mundo .**

**Neji**** frunció el ceño , mientras se separaba del grupo para así buscar a su prima .**

**me parece que Neji está muy pendiente de Hinata …- dijo Shino , que no solía hablar.**

**Pues si …- corroboró Lee , sentándose .**

**Los 4 chicos quedaron sentados .**

**y …**** ya se sabe quien hizo eso a Akamaru? –preguntó Shikamaru a Kiba .**

**Este solo se secó las lágrimas que aún caían por sus pálidas mejillas.**

**no … no se sabe nada , y dudo que se descubra …**

**Todos se miraron con pena , abrumados por la tristeza y preocupación de Kiba.**

**El parque se iba llenando , mientras la camarera traía los refrescos al grupo de Ninjas .**

**Se escucharon un grito de chicas enloquecidas detrás suya .**

**Se giraron para ver a Sakuya , miembro de la villa de la porra rodeado de chicas babeantes.**

**-KIAAA TIO BUENOO!**

**- QUEREMOS UN HIJO TUYO!**

**- LE HE ARRANCADO UN PELO!**

**Gotas caían de las frentes de los chicos de Konoha .**

**pero si ese es maricón – dijo Lee riendo .**

**Gracias admiradoras!**

**Sakuya**** al ver al grupo fue hacia ellos .**

**hola muchachos! Ya os han dado las notas!- preguntó con el movimiento de melena que siempre hacia.**

**Pues si …- dijo Shikamaru – y todos hemos aprobado…¬¬**

**Sakuya**** frunció el ceño , engreído .**

**los de nuestra villa también … incluso Kirara , que es la menos fuerte está clasificada jojo **

**…..**

**Esa joven tan guapa es la mejor de los 3 …- gruñó Kiba , mientras los otros chicos asentían .**

**Y Uzumaki? Ha aprobado? – preguntó con interés .**

**Los chicos se miraron .**

**-pues si … y también sasuke y Gaara del desierto …**

**El de la villa de la porra se tocó la perilla .**

**mmm**** que bien jeje bueno chao corazones besossss…**

**Y el chico se fue dando pasos de ballet , peor que el maestro gai .**

**menudo maricón …**

**………………………..**

**Neji**** apartaba los arbustos , mientras buscaba con la mirada a la chica del clan principal .**

**Hinata**** estaba en la orilla del lago arrancando los pétalos de una margarita amarilla.**

**Neji**** frunció el ceño caminando sutilmente hacia la chica que suspiraba el nombre de Naruto .**

**has aprobado el exámen señorita Hinata? – preguntó este sentándose al lado de la chica .**

**Hinata**** abrió muchos los ojos al ver a su primo .**

**que- que quieres? – preguntó nerviosa .**

**Este agarró el cuello de esta y hundió sus labios en él , mordiendo su yugular.**

**KIAAA! – Hinata chilló , mientras el moreno la golpeaba profundamente en el cuello .**

**Esta palideció quedando estáticamente .**

**El Hyuga limpió la sangre que chorreaba por sus labios , cuando Lee corrió hacia el lugar.**

**Hinata****? Que pasa? – preguntó al ver a su compañero – Neji! Que has hecho?**

**Tenten**** que había seguido a Lee chilló al ver a Hinata con un chupetón en el cuello .**

**acabo de marcarla , para que sepa que es mía … ¬¬ **

**Lee enfureció .**

**eso no se le hace a una mujer Neji!- bramó – Se lo diré al maestro Gai .**

**Neji**** se acercó amenazante a su compañero , pero Shino , Shikamaru , Chouji y Kiba se pusieron en frente de el huyga .**

**si te metes con Hinata , te las verás con nosotros – dijo Kiba furioso .**

**Neji**** chisteó con la boca , negó con la cabeza y se fue saltando por los árboles.**

**Los ninjas fueron hacia la chica que consciente de nuevo empezó a llorar.**

**NO QUIERO CASARME CON ÉL ! NO QUIERO! – lloró – YO … QUIERO A NARUTOO"!**

**………………..**

**achís****! – Naruto , que estaba esperando a Gaara ( con el cual había quedado para cenar) estornudó – alguien está hablando de mí …**

**Se sonó la nariz y se abrigó un poco .**

**( -**** tengo que estar bien jiji)- el chico se sentó a esperar.**

**Gaara**** llegó con las manos en la espalda.**

**hola naruto –koi …- susurró el pelirrojo besándolo en los labios .**

**Naruto**** sonrió , saludando amigablemente .**

**hola .**

**para ti …**

**El futuro Kazekage le dio un ramo de rosas blancas a Naruto , este se sonrojó .**

**son …**** preciosas…- los ojos de Uzumaki brillaron de ilusión .**

**por ti … las teñiria de rojo con mi propia sangre …- dijo este con decisión .**

**Naruto**** miró profundamente a su novio , tragando saliva.**

**Este sonrió dándole la mano .**

**vamos a cenar amado mío? **

**Naruto**** aceptó la mano , mientras seguía a este hacia uno de los restaurantes de la villa .**

**No se daban cuenta que cierto moreno miraba con ira desde lo alto de una farola .**

**( quien será? XDDD )**

**La pareja se sentó , mientras el camarero ( con una hermosa porra de plata fina) les servía sushi ahumado y un vino esquisito .**

**está bueno? – preguntó Gaara a su koi.**

**Naruto**** sonrió .**

**mucho **

**jeje**** , es especialmente para ti … podemos bailar en la pista si quieres …**

**El rubio se tocó los dedos .**

**yo …**** antes que nada . me gustaría preguntarte algo …**

**Elevamiento de cejas .**

**dime**

**me puedes explicar , lo que pasó en la fiesta entre nosotros? – preguntó con nerviosismo( por favor que no nos ayamos acostado juntos!)**

**Gaara**** se puso muy rojo .**

**uy**** naruto , esa serie de cosas no me gusta hablarlas …**

**Naruto**** sintió que se moría .**

**eso significa que si? ( noooooooooooo)**

**Gaara**** le tocó la nariz poniéndole merengue del postre.**

**je**** , eso quiere decir que te lo diré en la cama **

**Naruto**** casí se lo trga la tierra.**

**je**** te dire si es primera o es segunda no es misterioso? Juju- sonrió el de la arena .**

**no sabes cuanto …- disimuló Naruto , mas nervioso que nunca.**

**Gaara**** rió como nunca lo había echo , mientras invitaba a bailar a su Koi .**

**bailamos?**

**Naruto**** sonrió de nuevo , tenía que disimular.**

**vale**

**Se dejó llevar a la pista mientras Gaara lo aferraba contra sus brazos , Uzumaki se sintió muy incómodo.**

**( -**** estou jugando con Gaara … con sakura y con todo el mundo… tsk soy un miserable … ni siquiera se quien es el padre de mi hijo … y ni siquiera quiero aceptar que es sasuke quien me gusta )**

**Cierto camarero con gafas y gorra negra pasaba por la mesa de la pareja dejando caer unos polvitos en el plato de tarta de merengue del pelirrojo .**

**Gaara**** rozó el trasero de Uzumaki , Naruto se puso rojo , mientras el pelirrojo empezaba a besarlo por el cuello .**

**te amo Naruto …**

**Ga****Gaara**** – glups , Naruto no sabía que hacer .**

**Pero por casualidades muy raras de la vida las luces se apagaron y la música se apago durante unos segundos .**

**vaya la música se ha apagado , volvamos a la mesa no? – rió Naruto ( menos mal … uff)**

**Gaara**** se sentó con disgusto , mientras Naruto devoraba su plato de tarta de chocolate con porritas de crema .**

**Cuando se zampó su tarta de merengue en dos bocados de la rabia que tenía encima , el pelirrojo notó que le picaba mucho la garganta.**

**glups**** …**

**Naruto**** lo escudriñó al ver la cara roja como su pelo.**

**que pasa?**

**Gaara**** se levantó y salió corriendo del restaurante .**

**ME VOY , ADIOS!**

**Y Salió corriendo .**

**Naruto**** se quedó sorprendido .**

**que le habrá pasado?**

**Mientras detrás de un árbol , cierto moreno vestido de camarero y con gafas y gorra sonreía satisfecho .**

**………………………..**

**Kiba**** sonreía feliz en el aula de examinación , mientras un corrillo sonreía al ver que Akamaru seguía con vida.**

**que suerte que esté bien **

**si ,**** menos mal- Kiba abrazaba con mucha fuerza a su animal de compañía .**

**Naruto**** miraba fijamente a Gaara que estaba con una cara de pocos amigos que no veía desde hace tiempo .**

**Sasuke**** parecía terriblemente satisfecho de algo , a pesar de las miradas asesinas del pelirrojo .**

**por que te mira Gaara así¿ - preguntó Sakura al vengador , pensativa.**

**Sasuke**** encogió los hombros.**

**quien sabe… algo le habrá sentado mal …**

**Naruto**** entonces comprendió .**

**( - así que ha sido él! Ya decía yo que anoche vino a la habitación muy contento y sin ganas de pelea …¬¬)**

**La examinadora entró en el aula, y todos se sorprendieron al ver a Irina Gorrocko .**

**bueno … damas y caballeros … yo ser Irina Gorrocko y ser una de las examinadoras de esta prueba …**

**Aroa**** se puso terriblemente feliz .**

**esa es mi profe juju – dijo gravemente .**

**Sakura**** e Ino se estremecieron del asco , Aroa les guiñó un ojo .**

**bien … como vuestras personas ser los aprobados de la primera prueba , ahora os repartiremos en grupos de 3 que no sean los vuestros , así os conocereis mejor y vuestras personas arán la segunda prueba en grupos de 3 … **

**La puerta se abrió y Kakashi y el resto de profesores entraron en el aula .**

**tendréis a un profesor jounin cada grupo para ir con vosotros … ahora cada profesor dirá su grupo , empezaré yo …**

**Irina**** sacó un pergamino y nombró a su grupo .**

**Hyuga**** Neji ….**

**Neji**** se levantó con el ceño fruncido y fue hasta la rusa.**

**Picazo , Aroa …**

**Aroa**** se fue dando saltos hasta su adorada profesora .**

**menos mal…- suspiró Sakura , mientras Ino le daba la razón .**

**Uzumaki**** , Naruto …**

**Naruto**** se levantó algo incomodo de los dos que le habían tocado … Hinata tragó saliva y Neji alzó una ceja .**

**Aroa**** simplemente no hacia caso el echo de haberle tocado con Naruto .**

**Kurenai**** fue la siguiente , fue al medio de clase y nombró a sus subordinados .**

**Iruka**** …**

**Iruka**** se levantó y fue hacia el medio del aula .**

**Haruno**** , Sakura …**

**Sakura**** se puso al lado de su antiguo profesor .**

**( -**** que me toque con Sasuke)**

**Rock Lee**

**Lee casi se muere de la felicidad de haberle tocado con su amada Sakura , Aroa quiso matarlo .**

**Y para acabar con las damas primero ( XD ) una profesora de la villa de la porra , corpulenta con cara de mico fue la siguiente .**

**del desierto , Temari …**

**Temari**** fue hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos .**

**Nara**** , Shikamaru …**

**Bueno …****- Shikamaru fue hacia una Temari sonriente , mientras Ino enloquecía de celos .**

**La profesora bostezó .**

**Ockuchi**** , Sakuya …**

**El presumido chico de la porra fue hacia estos .**

**( -**** que problemático … un gay presumido y Temari … uff)**

**Dio paso a los profesores , Asuma fue al medio .**

**Hyuga**** , Hinata …**

**Hinata**** fue timidamente al medio .**

**Kankurou**** …**

**El hermano mayor de Gaara fue hacia esta .**

**aburame**** Shino …**

**Hinata**** sonrió a su compañero , feliz de tenerlo de nuevo en su grupo .**

**Kiba**** estaba nervioso .**

**( - ojala me toque con Kirara!)**

**Kirara**** estaba a su rollo , con la mano en la cadera femeninamente .**

**Kakashi**** fue el siguiente .**

**Gaara**** del desierto ..- leyó de su pergamino , pastelosamente .**

**Gaara**** fue con puños decididos al medio de el aula .**

**Atsuro**** , Kirara …**

**Kiba**** quiso chillar de la rabia .**

**La pelila sonrió gratamente mientras miraba con fijación a su ahora profesor , Kakashi .**

**Kakashi**** la miró por segundos , dando paso al último nombre .**

**Uchiha**** Sasuke …**

**Kakashi**** no pudo dejar aguantar una leve sonrisa.**

**( -**** siento que voy a llevar a un grupo muy interesante …)**

**Naruto**** tragó saliva .**

**( estos dos en un grupo … imposible … se mataran )**

**Miró a su lado , donde Neji lo miraba con cara asesina .**

**( -**** no se para que hablo … quizás me maten a mi también …) – rozó su estómago – ( uno de ellos será el padre de mi bebe? )**

**Gai**** fue quien finalizó los grupos .**

**Tenten**** …**

**Kiba**** … y akamaru …**

**Kiba**** fue al medio con lagrimones .**

**Y ..**

**Yamanaka**** , Ino …**

**Ino**** seguía furiosa .**

**Irina**** fue al medio .**

**bueno … los grupos quedar así … mañana vuestras personas se reunirán con cada uno de sus profesores para empezar la segunda prueba …**

**Los profesores se separaron y empezaron a salir .**

**podemos irnos? – preguntó Sakura .**

**Pero ya todos estaban recogiendo .**

**que pena que no me haya tocado con tigo ni con Ino sakura chan ¡ - dijo Aroa abrazando ( metiendo mano) a la pelirrosada .**

**KIAAA SASUKE AYÚDAME!**

**Pero Sasuke estaba mas entretenido mirando con maldad a Gaara .**

**FUIESTE TU QUIEN ME ECHÓ ALGO EN EL PLATO VERDAD! – chilló el del desierto con ira .**

**Vaya … te has dado cuenta? Pensé que tu mente de arena no llegaba ni a eso …**

**Gaara**** se lanzó contra el moreno .**

**repite eso desgraciado …- siseó con ira .**

**pues lo que escuchas que tus neuronas estan enfangadas subnormal …**

**Los dos ninjas empezaron a pelear.**

**Naruto**** es mío capullo! – chilló el moreno .**

**Eso está por ver!**

**Sasuke**** estaba furioso , Iruka y Kakashi se metieron .**

**YA BASTA!**

**SOIS UN EQUIPO! – recordó Kakashi .**

**Sasuke**** y Gaara se miraban con ira .**

**Naruto**** miraba desde lejos , maldiciendo todo .**

**( y decirle a estos que estoy embarazado? Me temo que no …)**

**Tras la pelea , que acabó con Temari y Kankurou arrastrando a Gaara y Naruto y Sakura arrastrando a Sasuke , Kakashi se paró a secarse el sudor , siendo el último en quedar en el aula .**

**Notó como algo se movía entre la penumbra .**

**El jounin segundos después se encontraba apuntando la sien de Kirara con un Kurenai .**

**no me vengas de lista … hermosa , soy mayor que tu … - susurró el ninja copia .**

**Kirara**** sonrió como nunca lo había echo .**

**no esperaba menos de el famoso ninja copia …- dijo esta con deleite .**

**Kakashi**** la soltó , mientras ella se acomodaba la ropa .**

**que pretendes? – questionó el adulto .**

**Kirara**** sonrió , sus ojos felinos taladraban cada rincón del cuerpo de este .**

**probarte … **

**Kakashi**** no dijo nada cuando la joven agarró su trasero apretándolo .**

**miau …-maulló la chica – demuéstrame cuan hombre eres … sharingan …**

**Kakashi**** destapó su ojo , haciendo que esta sonriera demente mientras se aferraba a besar su cuello con pasión .**

**El ninja arrancó la ropa de ella , y la pelila no tardó en despojar al adulto .**

**tienes práctica … me parece?**

**Esta lo miró , lamiéndose los rosados labios .**

**pronto lo sabrás …**

**dicho**** y echo ambos acabaron perdidos tras una de las mesas , en el suelo de el aula …**

**CONTINUARÁ ….**

**n/a****: sorry la tardanza snifff , con lo que me gusta actualizar a mi y que me dejeis hermosos reviews jeje XD , he estado HIPER ocupada y encima he empezado a currar esta semana ( enfermeria) pues en fin , que aquí estoy y estoy super contenta por que cada vez me dejais mas reviews y eso me llena de energía para seguir el fanfic jeje .**

**bueno**** , questions:**

**os gustan los grupos que he seleccionado?**

**Quien será el papa? XD**

**Gaara**** o sasuke?**

**Kirara**** : opiniones XDD**

**No se -.—decidme lo que querais de lo que querais y como querais ( paranoias mias jajaja)**

**METEROSEN MI WEB SI QUEREIS AH tb estoy en el foro yaoi de SASUNARU! k chulo muchas gracias a todas las que me habeis dejado reviews ya sabeis que sois las que me dais ganas de seguir y que si me quereis agregar al msn podeis hacerlo asi os conozco besukis y espero vuestros largos reviews jajaja chao.**


	7. Retirada

**CAP-7- RETIRADA:**

"Tu mirada penetrante taladra cada rincón de mi cuerpo ,

Juntos los dos ,bajo la luz expectante del astro lunar .

Mi piel tostada , combina a la perfección con tu dermis blanca…

Te acercas dispuesto a convertirte en mi otro yo .

Tus manos grandes y alargadas se resbalan por mis atuendos,

Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo ,

Nuestras pieles se encuentran mostrando el calor que empieza a surgir ,

Cierro los ojos mientras observas mi desnudez.

Tus ojos brillan de admiración , mientras empiezas a mancillar mi cuerpo …

A tu antojo , como una escultura que quieres poseer para ti.

Me da igual el dolor , eso está atrás ,solo me importa pertenecerte.

Espero entre una espesor blanquecina el tacto de tus dedos .

Esas yemas carnosas del tacto de una pluma, que me hacen gozar entre gemidos ensordecedores.

Tu cuerpo se dilata , enrojece ,haciendo ridiculizar al color rojo fuego .

Tu piel es una brasa que incinera mis preocupaciones ,

Que congela el éxtasis de tu corazón de hielo .

Ser de ti es algo mágico, tan brillante como tu sudor …

Salado como tus lágrimas que tanto me apetece beber sin piedad .

Ábilmente ,mi lengua recorre tus labios sedosos ,cual mas rico melocotón ,

Mientras que los tuyos enrojecen mis pezones erectos.

Dos músculos se enfrentan sin piedad para ver quien ama mas,

Pero caen rendidos ante el cariño al ver que ambos aman igual.

Nuestras salivas saben a fresas , la fruta del amor,

Que enciende la llama de nuestra pasión.

Tu yugular palpita deseosa por tu entrada , va a explotar de dicha!

Mi intimidad se contrae en bruscos espasmos dejando entrever mi esencia …

Esencia de amor , esencia de pasión , en donde tu y yo hacemos el amor.

Estás dentro de mi , tu carne explora mi interior con deleite …

Susurras que me amas en cada embestida y mi cuerpo grita "Te quiero"

Trato de comprender a la pasión que se esconde entre nuestros besos …

Esta responde con un gemido fuerte que da paso al orgasmo .

Me lleno de la energia que trae la fuerza de tu amor

Es tan fresca y tan blanca como mi pureza entregada .

Tu has sido mi gel y has enjuagado mi cuerpo ..

Tus manos mi manopla , tus labios mi agua …

Una combinación perfecta para dejar la infancia atrás ,

Y comenzar un futuro contigo , con noches de miel dulce …

La miel de tus labios , que nunca dejaré de lamer …hasta que la muerte nos separe "

Naruto dejó su bolígrafo en su plumier y suspiró .

Hacia viento fuera de la habitación y los grillos empezaban a cantar.

Cogió su cómic número 8 de DNAngel y siguió leyendo calmadamente .

madre mía ... hasta aquí hacen menciones de homosexualidad! – se desesperó el chico ,al ver los sentimientos de el personaje Hiwatari por Daisuke Niwa.

Tiró el libro angustiado y sintió una nueva arcada que le recordó su estado .

Naruto sonrió acariciándose.

ojalá que tu papá sea sasuke ...

Alguien picó a la puerta.

quien será?

El rubio fue a abrir , preguntando antes de tocar el tomo.

Naruto soy Iruka!

El chico feliz abrió a su antiguo profesor .

IRUKA SENSEI! – dijo abrazándolo como un cachorrito- que quieres?

Iruka entró con una sonrisita .

te he traido un tazón de ramen para cenar .

KIAAA! – Naruto quiso comérselo rápidamente – QUE BIEN!

El joven profesor se rió.

ahora comerás por dos , además quiero que mi hijo, si lo es ...- añadió al ver la cara de Naruto – esté bien alimentado jeje

gracias

Naruto devoró con mucha pasión el Ramen que le había traido .

ah! He estado hablando con tu curandera y me ha pedido que mañana a primera hora le lleves un recipiente de orina y otro de semen , es para hacer pruebas del embarazo ... quiere comprovar si el embarazo puede llegar a afectar a tus espermatozoides ...

El kitusune casi se atraganta con los fideos .

QUE!ESA VIEJA ESTÁ TOCADA!

... es lo que hay Naruto , ten- Iruka le dio do frascos milimetrados y se acercó a la puerta.

Grr...

Me voy ...- abrió la puerta- por cierto – su cara mostró un deje de preocupación- sabes algo de Kakashi? No lo veo hace horas ...

El chico de ojos azules simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Iruka apoyó una mano en su pecho.

sabes? ... me he enamorado tontamente de Kakashi ...

Naruto sonrió , al fin lo confesaba!

jeje eso ya lo sabía! Y cuando se lo confesarás? Jeje

Iruka colorado tragó saliba.

no lo se... es que no se si él ...

yo creo que le gustas - afirmó Naruto , creando un aura de felicidad en el chunin.

En uno de los rincones de el aula de examinación , cierta pelilila besaba delicadamente los pezones de el jounin de la villa de la hoja.

Mordisqueaba su piel , su oscuro tattoo del AMBU , sus labios secretos para muchas ...

eres muy buen amante , Sharinghan ... – besaba ella mientras cavalgaba encima del adulto .

Kakashi no mostraba signo alguno de tristeza o alegría , ni pasión ni desenfreno ...

mmm...- murmuraba simplemente .

La chica llegó al orgasmo jadeando , mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tenue color rosado y caía encima de el pecho sudado del ninja copia.

lo necesitabas eh?...- dijo este siseando.

Kirara sonrió satisfecha .

me apetecía probar a un sharingan ... – relamiéndose los labios mojados de sudor .

tsk ... eres una gatita en celo muy misteriosa ...

y tu un pederasta que se ha follado a una muchacha como soy yo – contraatacó esta .

El sonido de pasos hizo que el oído de la chica se pusiera alerta y mandara a Kakashi al armario de los libros .

Viene Irina , escóndete ...

El jounin se sorprendió de la perspicacia de esta y la hizo caso ocultándose .

Con un suave movimiento esta quedó vestida y apollada en la pared , con su pose de siempre , cuando Irina entró en el aula .

Las miradas frías no tardaron en acenturase .

así que tu estar aquí aún... Kirara ...- dijo esta en un dévil rugido .

Kirara bostezó , simplemente .

Irina fue hacia ella , Kakashi escuchaba simplemente con atención desde su escondite.

Una cachetada rasgó el aire .

VENGO A ADVERTIRTE UNA VEZ MAS QUE TENGAS CUIDADO INSOLENTE ESCORIA! – chilló la rusa muerta de ira .

Escoria? – preguntó repitiendo esta con el ceño fruncido .

Irina temblaba de los nervios .

no querer que Hatake Kakashi vuelva a sospechar de tí , así que será mejor que ahora que tu persona estar en su grupo vigile lo que hace!

Tsk ... la que ha de tener cuidado eres tú , con ese espantoso caràcter que llama tanto la atención .. con ese maricón metrosexual de Ockouchi y con esa lesviana humana que es Aroa Picazo ...

Irina en un golpe de ira intentó golpear de nuevo a Kirara , pero la chica de los cabellos lilas agarró su brazo rompiéndolo .

ARGHSSS! – Irina chilló al ver que su brazo no se movía .

Tsk ... estúpida ...

Irina fue hacia la puerta , veloz .

SERÁ MEJOR QUE TENGAS RESPETO A LA HIJA DE MAESTRO PIKAGE! AROA SERÁ LA PRÓXIMA PIKAGE QUE SE TE META EN LA CABEZA!

Y se fue dando un portazo .

Kirara chisteó con la lengua , pasando sus manos por sus caderas .

Kakashi salió de el armario .

que ocultais en esta villa ...? quiero saberlo?

Ambos ojos metálicos echaron hacia atrás a Kakashi de la impresión .

eso ... no es tu problema ...mi querido amante ...

Y con una ráfaga de viento , Kirara desapareció .

Naruto salía de la ducha cantando contento , solamente con una toalla de color naranja atada en la cintura .

lalalalalala … la … KIA!

El chico se escondió detrás de la puerta al ver a Sasuke echado en el sofá , viendo la tele y comiendo palomitas .

…¬¬ baka , te he visto desnudo , no se para que te escondes.

Naruto Salió de detrás de la puerta , muy ofendido .

LO QUE HAS HECHO CON GAARA NO LO HACE NI UN NIÑO DE 5 AÑOS PEDAZO DE BURRO! – reprimió este furioso .

Sasuke seguía a su rollo autista, mientras comía una a una sus palomitas .

soy un Uchiha … no voy a perder contra ese de la arena ¬¬

Naruto le lanzó un zapato a este en la cabeza , por no tirarle otra cosa .

Sasuke , claramente detuvo el zapatito XD.

¬¬ menuda puntería kyuby …

Grrr

El moreno rió , señalándole el asiento de al lado .

por que no te sientas conmigo a ver la tele un poco ¿ …

NO SOY UNA RELIQUÍA SASUKE!

Yo no te he dicho eso …¬¬

PERO ES QUE ME TRATAS CON LA SEGURIDAD DE QUE VAS A CONQUISTARME Y … ME VOY A LA CAMA!- chilló sabiendo en el fondo de su corazón que cada segundo que pasaba su amigo le atraía más .

Naruto se echó en la cama , mientras observaba los dos frascos y pensaba en su bebé .

para que son esos frascos? Pasa algo?

Sasuke estaba detrás suyo , mirándolo con recelo , Naruto se puso muy rojo …

son … por que … por que me los han mandado , para ver … para ver como estoy , - dijo tartamudeando .

mmmm¬¬ no me estarás ocultando algo verdad , usuratoncachi?

El rubio quiso que la tierra se lo tragase, antes de que ese hermoso , inteligente y sensual moreno lo mirara de esa … KIAAA! Que coño pienso! Grrr ¬¬ sasuke baka maravilloso! ( babas…) juju.

El Uchiha le arrebató los frascos , y se rió con estrépito al ver los contenidos que tenían que entregarse .

mmm… veo que tendrás que hacerte manitas para conseguir una muestra de semen dobe? – arrastró las palabras Sasuke , miró a Naruto – que arás? Llamarás a Gaara?

Naruto gruñó con furia .

ESO NO TE IMPORTA! LO ARÉ COMO ME DE LA GANA!

Sasuke chisteó y volvió a el sofá para ver la tele , media hora mas tarde los déviles ronquidos de naruto empezaron a sonar.

y con esto y un bizcocho nos vemos mañana a las 8! – decía la presentadora de una programa estúpido de corazón de la porra.

Sasuke apagó la tele con el mando y fue a la habitación .

Apagó las luces , solo dejando la piloto , para poder ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de Naruto en la cama …

Abierto de piernas y con un hilo de baba cayendo por su boca .

baka … ufff … no puedo verte así – las hormonas del moreno se estaban descontrolando al verlo así de inocente .

Al retirar la vista de el chico vio que Naruto aún tenía vacio el bote de muestra de semen … entonces una pícara sonrisa surcó su rostro alpino .

bueno dobe …- susurró acercándose a la cama del chico – te voy a sacar las castañas del fuego …

Se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos , asegurándose de hacer lo que estaba pensando o no .. y con una sutil delicadeza , digna de ninja bajó un poco las bermudas de ositos naranjas del muchacho .

Naruto se echó hacía un lado , ya en calzoncillos … Sasuke se detuvo , temiendo que despertara.

um … bueno … poco a poco …

Aproximó el frasco abierto cerca y con la otra mano bajó el calzoncillo de este dejando ver su miembro dormido delante de él .

El moreno sonrió , agarrando con las dos manos la longitud de Uzumaki y acariciándola con delicadeza .

Naruto gruñó , pero seguía en sus dulces sueños .

me encantas … - besó la punta del miembro de este y con una mano empezó a tocar sus testículos , poco a poco .- juju.

Nhh … - un jadeo profirió de la boca del chico rubio .

Eso excitó sobremanera a Sasuke , que cansado de cursilerías agarró con firmeza con una mano el miembro de este y empezó a subir y bajar lentamente .

nh … ah … - Naruto empezó a tensarse , mientras el sudor empezaba a aflorar en su piel .

Poco a poco , la erección de Naruto fue creciendo a la par que Sasuke masturbaba con mas velocidad .

ahhh … ahhhh – los gemidos , sudores y jadeos de Naruto cada vez eran mas fuertes , mientras Sasuke se excitaba y sin poder contenerse con una mano se masturbaba ahora él .

uohhhh …. Ufff … - Sasuke acalló sus gemidos metiendo la punta del glande de Naruto en su boca y empezó a lamer y mordisquear con gusto .

AH! – chilló Naruto ,en sus sueños y sasuke introdujó toda su hombría en su boca .

Velozmente , con ritmo , como si fuera algo tan sencillo como comer cada día , subir y bajar , lamer mordisquear …

( mierda!)

Sasuke cogió el frasco , sacó el pene de su boca y un tibio líquido blanco se escurrió por el bote .

Las ingles del kitsune se contraían , sasuke cerró el bote satisfecho , mientras lamía los restos de la esencia de su amado … entonces Naruto al llegar al orgasmo abrió los ojos poco a poco .

que gusto he te-ni …- al ver a Sasuke lamiéndose los labios , Naruto chilló con estruendo .

KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Una gran cantidad de cosas volaron por los aires … champú , zapatos , una manzana directas a la cabeza del vengador .

BAKA ¡ NO SEAS CRÍO!- se quejó el moreno aún relamiéndose.

ERES UN PATÁN! UN CERDO! UN PERVERTIDO!

La palabra " pervertido" encendió aún mas a el chico de piel pálida.

me excita que te opongas a tus sentimientos …- dijo con sensualidad- yo se .. que en el fondo te gusto …- un delicado beso se posó en sus labios .

… sa-sasuke- gimió Naruto .

Sasuke lo acarició por debajo de la camisa , mientras el ambiente se iba caldeando.

para… pa-para , yo no quiero …- jadeaba el chico rubio con los ojos entrecerrados y arqueando la espalda.

Mmm…- sasuke lamió con detenimiento el cuello de el chico marcándolo con un buen chupetón.

AHH! – chilló este arañándole la espalda .

Sasuke se puso en pie veloz al notar su firme erección en su bóxer.

me voy a la ducha por que si no … ufff…¬¬

Naruto lo miraba muy sonrosado .

Je …- rió – yo se que te estás enamorando cada vez mas de mí .

( - MALDITO UCHIHA CREIDO! POR QUE MIERDA TIENES SIEMPRE LA RAZÓN! GRRR)

no …- sisió colorado Uzumaki.

Juju – Sasuke sonreía de oreja a oreja( que raro en él eh?) – lo que tu digas … me voy a dar una ducha …

…

FRÍA – matizó el moreno …

Naruto simplemente se puso las manos en la cara.

… me voy a morir hijo mío …- una nueva caricia en su vientre que parecía que le decía internamente que si.

………………………..

SHIKAMARU! – el grito fogoso de Ino , sacó de sus aún sueños a Shikamaru en pleno desayuno.

El chico calló de la mesa del comedor , momento que Chouji aprovechó para reirse de él.

pringaooo jajaja XD

que problemática eres Ino ¬¬

Ino se sentó ofendida.

quiero que después de clase vayamos de compras por la villa … así le compro un recuerdo a mis padres…

una porrita? – preguntó chouji riendo – eh lee? Jeje

Lee simplemente no estaba ahí , estaba en un mundo de corazones y felicidad.

me toca en el grupo de Sakura chan! que oportunidad!

Kiba le tosió .

lee … entiendo tu felicidad , pero … a parte de que sakura esta con sasuke , aroa esta detrás de ella …

Lee miró en la mesa de adelante donde una amenazadora Aroa se crujía los dedos al mirarlo .

¬¬ esa Aroa no me da miedo alguno … y por parte de Naruto – Lee se rió con estruendo – Se ve que le mola Naruto!

Hinata echó hasta las tripas ( bueno … venga … su café …¬¬)

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

pero que dices Lee? – vociferó Ino .

Lee se echó hacia atrás .

coño … que era broma … como siempre se pelean … los que se pelean se desean no?

Quien se desea? – preguntó una voz grave tras ellos .

Sasuke , Sakura y Naruto ( pálido de los vómitos matutinos acababan de llegar)

NADIE! – dijeron a coro , menos Shino que pasaba del tema y Hinata que estaba roja de ver a Naruto .

Los 3 miraron con desconfianza mientras se sentaban .

Al sentarse , Naruto sintió una manos cálidas y conocidas masajear su espalda .

buenos días boun amour … - saludó el pelirrojo a su Koi .

Naruto sonrió , dejándose besar por el pelirrojo .

buenos días … Uchiha … - Gaara simplemente miró mal a el moreno tras decir con sequedad su apellido …

Conexión fatal .

Temblores y un Naruto mas pálido que se levantó y se fue al lavabo .

ahora vuelvo groarghss! – vómitos saliendo por la boca .

Todos se callaron y miraban como Naruto se iba.

Hinata se levantó .

donde vas? – preguntó Kiba .

Hinata se sonrojó .

voy a ver que le pasa a Naruto …

La timida chica salió tras él .

parece que Hinata sigue enamorada de Naruto … comentó Sakura.- eh sasuke kun?

Un silencio aterrador se formó .

vete a la mierda ¬¬ - contestó este de mala manera .

Sakura fastidiada se levantó de la mesa .

pero que te pasa Sasuke –kun? Por que me tratás así ¿ - chilló la pelirrosada – por que te pones de esa manera con Naruto y todo lo referente a él? NO LO ENTIENDO!

Sasuke molesto se levantó de la silla , mientras se iba a un rincón .

quieres saberlo? …

SI! – dijo con decisión Sakura .

Gaara miraba fijamente a Sasuke .

( serás capaz de decirle la verdad a Haruno … uchiha?)

………………..

Naruto echó todo por segunda vez .

por dios que asco de vómitos … groarghhh …

Alguien picó a la puerta , Naruto cogió l pomo .

si … quien ¿

Hi-Hinata …

Naruto abrió y se calló encima de Hinata ., quedando ambos en el suelo .

KIAA!

Hinata lo puso en la pared de los lavabos y cerró la puerta dándole aire .

NARUTO-KUN! QUE TE PASA?

Naruto abrió los ojos y se llenaron de lágrimas.

Hinata … siento que me veas así … con lo que tu me admirabas …- sus ojos se aguaban .

La Hyuga se puso una mano en el pecho .

Naruto …que te pasa? Dímelo ..

Naruto se aferró en el pecho de la chica .

estoy embarazado Hinata … y no se de quien….- balbuceó el chico haciendo que un kunai invisible traspasara el corazón de la portadora del Byakugan .

( - no puede ser … estoy soñando … esto no puede ser…)

na-naruto –kun …- intentó preguntar esta sin casi poder articular palabra – eso no …no pue-puede ser… verdad…

El rubio la agarró con fuerza de los hombros , con la mirada mas sincera que la joven pudiera ver en el kitsune.

se que suena ilógico e irreal …pero es verdad… he sido sometido a efectos secundarios de mi técnica sexy no jutsu … y …- se tocó el vientre– sniff…

Hinata estaba derrumbada , sus sentimientos estaban callendo por un precipicio del que no se podría salvar.

( - quiere a sasuke … lo noto … Naruto-kun , tu nunca mehas amado ni lo harás …)

El rubio lloraba con desenfreno en su manga.

La morena sonrió.

( pero … aunque no me quieras y aunque esto signifique un paso mas a mi matrimonio con Neji… siento una alegría muy grande dentro de mi … por que amas a alguien y por que en tu interior hay algo que te va a hacer luchar … mas que nunca …)

Se secó una pequeña lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

( - y yo … distanciada pero fiel estaré hay mirándote … como siempre he hecho … y admirándote para siempre ).

Naruto-Kun … eso es … muy bonito …- dijo acariciándole la mejilla.

Naruto sonrosado se secó la cara.

lo se… estoy feliz pero , … estoy muy agobiado Hinata …

Esta lo besó en la mejilla.

todo saldrá bien , Naruto Kun… lo se… yo estaré apoyándote … siempre…

El chico se levantó y junto a él Hinata que se apresuró a ayudarlo.

Uzumaki rió .

no estoy inválido?

Esta se sonrojó .

uy …perdón … yo …

Naruto la abrazó .

muchas gracias … estás demostrándome ser una amiga de verdad …

( naruto –kun …)- no pude soportarlo mas y sin que Naruto viera mis lágrimas lloré .

………………………….

mira sakura … no me gustas vale? No se ni que coño hago saliendo cntigo! – bramó Sasuke a la pelirrosada ante todos .

Lee estuvo a punto de salir en defensa de la chica de sus sueños , pero Kiba lo detubo.

como se atreve …- gruñó Lee.

Sakura se puso las manos en la cabeza .

he sido una estúpida … HE SIDO UNA ESTÚPIDA CORNUDA!

Sasuke lo detuvo.

No chilles Sakura! – sakura se detuvo viendo cierto dolor en este.

Sa-sasuke-kun?

Sasuke apretó los puños dejando ver un tibio líquido rojo surcar de sus dedos .

lo siento … es lo que hay …

Dicho y echo ,el Uchiha se fue dirección a la clase.

Sakura, simplemente cayó en los brazos de Ino , llorando con dolor.

………………….

Los grupos seleccionados fueron reuniéndose poco a poco en las aulas , donde sus correspondientes profesores se reunieron junto a ellos .

Grupo Irina …

bueno … vuestras personas ser bajo cargo de mi persona …- empezó a susurrar la rusa , a Aroa , Neji y Naruto .

Aroa miraba con entusiasmo a su profesora , Naruto estaba en su mundo ( sasuke , barrigas , camas , alcohol ejeje ) y Neji miraba con las cejas crispadas a su rival amoroso.

vuestras personas … presentarse … - dijo entonces Irina – empezaremos con la gran Aroa .

Aroa puso cara de boba y se colocó las gafas de culo de botella.

Soy Aroa Picazo Porra , y soy hija del maestro Pikage juajua … tengo 17 años , me gusta comer almejas , mejillones y … conejo …

Naruto pensó en ciertas chicas rubia y pelirrosada de Konoha .

… no me gustan los hombres por que .. no tienen tetas! – dijo con una seriedad absoluta.

Naruto se iba a morir de la risa después de las arcadas por lo del conejo .

Muajajaja

Irina lo miró con ira , haciéndolo callar.

quiero casarme con sakura Haruno e Ino Yamanaka y ser la futura maestra pikage - acabó la horripilante cosa.

Perfecto aroa! – aplaudió Irina .- ahora tu …- dijo señalando a Naruto con la mirada.

Naruto , orgulloso se desabrochó el botón de su camisa.

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto , tengo 17 años y me gusta el ramen! Me gusta….( no puedo decir mucho mas…) me gusta la pelea jeje sisi y me gustaría ( estar con sasukeeee!) llegar a ser el maestro Hokgue de mi villa.

Irina no hizo mucho caso , claro está y señaló al último , a Neji.

yo soy Hyuga Neji y tengo 18 años … me gusta ser mejor que nadie, me gusta que no me quiten lo que es mío( dirigió una mirada chula a Naruto) y amo a mi prometida : Hinata Hyuga.

Naruto se quedó sorprendido , viendo que la mirada del Hyuga era muy seria …

( - neji … como no me he dado cuenta antes? … en realidad … Hinata te importa? )

Grupo Kakashi …

Gaara , Kirara y Sasuke estaban de pie cada uno en una punta de la salita.

Kakashi los miraba , ya que ellos no parecían tener NINGUNA intención de conocerse.

bueno … podemos esperar cuanto queraís eh? – dijo el profesor algo aburrido.

Sasuke solo gruñó , cosa que Gaara respondió … con que? Pues si señores! Con otro gruñido XD

Kirara tenía los ojos cerrados , dormida? Aburrida? Concentrada?

Gotita en la cabeza de Kakashi .

bueno … tendreis que acostumbraros por que son seis meses que vais a estar juntos …

Un grito desquebrajó el aire.

Sasuke estaba dando patadas a la pared y Gaara dándose cabezazos .

(- me dan miedo … sniff sniffXD)

Bueno --- dejamos de hacer el gilipollas y empezamos de una vez? – propuso la chica de cabello lila recogiéndose la parte derecha de su cabello( la parte de pelo largo , la izquierda es corto)

Sasuke y Gaara se callaron y fueron hacia la chica , cosa que Kakashi puntuó bien .

perfecto … presentémosnos … gaara…

gaara dio un paso hacia delante .

mi nombre es Gaara del desierto , vengo del pais de la arena y tengo 17 años … me gusta Naruto Uzumaki entre todas las cosas , el color preferido es el mismo del de los ojos de Naruto y mi mayor sueño es que sasuke desaparezca de nuestra vista …-dijo con agresividad.

Sasuke no tardó en contraatacar colocándose en frente del pelirrojo .

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha … tengo 17 años , Konoha , me gustan pocas cosas y no pienso decir cualas por que este petardo lo sabe de sobra …¬¬ quiero matar a mi hermano y tb a este tipejo …

Nueva pelea, los dos jóvenes por los suelos ,medio matándose .

yo dimito …¬¬- dijo Kakashi sin pararse a detenerlos.

Un zumbido peligroso sonó y sasuke y Gaara salieron despedidos chocándose en ambas paredes .

Una Kirara en posición de lucha estaba entre ellos .

mi nombre es Kirara Atsuro .. y tengo 16 años … hay miles de cosas que no soporto , como a dos capullos que se pelean por amor ¬¬ - mirada a Kakashi – solo hay una cosa que me gusta en esta vida … un sharingan …

Kakashi frunció el ceño y sasuke al escuchar la palabra Sharingan abrió mucho los ojos .

que quieres …de-¿

Pero la chica sonrió .

jujuju , no seas mal pensando sasuke uchiha … pueden haber personas que les encante los zorros y no por eso amar a Naruto uzumaki … no crees?

Sasuke simplemente se emparanoyó .

…………………………

Los alumnos , se reunieron en un nuevo aula , donde el maestro Pikague se iba a encargar de entregar las misiones de rango a para cada equipo .

Estaban todos en filas , cuando el grupo de Gai , fue el primero …

Siguió el de Kurenai y seguía por el de Kakashi .

Los grupos iban saliendo del aula en cuanto el maestro pikague les daba su misión .

sois el grupo 5 no? – preguntó el pikage con su aburrida voz de micki Mouse.

Kakashi asintió , mientras los alumnos miraban con impaciencia .

Kirara miró extrañamente al padre de Aroa y este le devolvió una nítida mirada que hizo que Kakashi llegara a pensar que entre esos dos personajes había algo que esconder …( n/a : vamos ¡ que mas claro no lo puedo decir jajaja XD)

El grupo de Sasuke cogió su primera misión y cuando iban a salir por la puerta , la anciana sanadora entró en el aula .

UZUMAKI NARUTO!- nombró con ímpetu.

Irina se mostró molesta de que su nuevo alumno , Naruto tuviera que irse justo en ese momento .

Naruto miró a Kakashi e Iruka y fue hacia la puerta.

Gaara y Sasuke miraban con extrañez todo aquello .

La sanadora le dijo un par de cosas susurradas en el oído del chunin y Naruto apretó los puños .

La sanadora lo abrazó .

Naruto se armó de valor y fue al medio del aula , donde estaba el maestro Pikage .

yo … abandono … no quiero examinarme …

Sakura cayó al suelo en redondo .

Sasuke no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando de su amado.

( -. No! Ese no es Naruto! Él nunca abandonaria! Nunca!)

El maestro miró con decisión al chico y asintió con la cabeza.

muy bien … estás descalificado … vuelve a tu villa hoy mismo …

CONTINUARÁ …

N/A : bueno , siento la tardanza es que el curro me tiene molida ejejej que deciros ¿ que os dire? Muchas cosas os diria pero no peudo ni tengo el tiempo suficiente , solo que UN MILLON DE GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS OS LEO TODOS Y OS CONTESTO INCLUSO TELEPATICAMENTE EJEJEJ DE VRAS espero que me dejeis mas por que … juju sino me desanimo XD venga , un besote y espero los comentarios de este MAS LARGO capitulo.

HERMI17


	8. No te vayas mi amor

**CAP-8- NO TE VAYAS MI AMOR:**

Un grito se sorpresa y una lluvia de murmullos empezaron a escucharse en la sala de los equipos .

Naruto ,agachaba la cabeza con una débil sonrisa y salía de el lugar con la cuidadora.

NO NOS TOMES EL PELO USURATONKACHI! VUELVE Y RIETE DE NOSOTROS SI ES LO QUE QUIERES!- bramaba sasuke con ira – VUELVE COÑO!

Sakura estaba desconcertada , entonces algo demasiado lógico pasó por la mente de la pelirrosada.

( sasuke … no puede ser… a ti … te gusta naruto?)

Sakura sintió un sentimiento hacia el Uzumaki que nunca había sentido …

Naruto no hizo caso a los gritos de Sasuke que fueron acompañados por los de Gaara en breve , ya que Kakashi( que sabía el por que de que naruto abandonara) los detuvo y los paralizó.

es su decisión en la vida del ninja… como el bien dice…

naruto …- una lágrima dolorosa calló de los ojos del Uchiha.

La cosa pareció calmarse un poco y los grupos se distribuyeron en diferentes sectores.

Neji y Aroa ahora serían dos , por lo cual junto a Irina se fueron a buscar a otro chunnin que no había llegado a ser seleccionado para su grupo.

Sasuke y Gaara estaban ausentes mientras Kakashi les explicaba su primera misión de grado A.

tendremos que ir al país de la hierva y derrotar a elfo sangriento que ha crecido en las afueras del pueblo … y … blablabla …

Kakashi se molestó al ver su grupo pasaba de él olímpicamente .

Gaara miraba a la derecha , sasuke a la izquierda y Kirara lo miraba a él pero de una manera que te dice : " follame" .

tsk … joder … bueno … si no quereís escuchar por que estais demasiado atontados podeis dar unas 500 vueltas a la placeta de la villa , haber si os despejais … quereis?

Sasuke no dijo nada , simplemente cumplió , lo mismo que el pelirrojo .

Cuando estos hubieron desaparecido , la pelilila se lanzó a su cuello.

mmm… veo que te lo has montado muy bien para echar a esos dos … juju …

La fogosa muchacha empezó a besar el cuello de este , mordisqueándolo … Kakashi no se movía , simplemente se dejaba hacer.

La chica metió la mano dentro de su pantalón y lo comenzó a masturbar .

me gustas mucho … hatake kakashi … mmmm …

Este la separó de él .

que ganas follando conmigo? – preguntó con brusquedad el sharingan .

Esta elevó una ceja .

placer? – propusó con sorna.

…. Aquí se cuece algo mas -…la agarró con fuerza quedando encima de ella – que quieres zorra?

Ella agarró el firme trasero de el jounin , haciendo tener un espasmo de dolor en su columna , su sonrisa se difuminaba …

eso no te importa… solo quiero saber todo lo que el cuerpo de un sharingan puede llegar a aguantar … - sonrisa- y tu … eres uno? No puro , pero uno jeje.

Algo se calló al suelo , y estos se giraron a mirar.

Iruka estaba enfrente de ellos , con la boca abierta,ojos desorbitados y con la comida en mano que había caido al suelo haciéndose añicos.

iruka? – preguntó Kakashi viendo que las cosas no iban nada bien .

Kirara debajo de su amado , ella agarrándole del trasero , las marcas rojas e

n el cuello de su amor … no podía ser.

tu y ella… tu y ella …- empezó a balbucear.

Iruka … no es lo que …- Empezó a explicar Kakashi .

La fría chica se rió de ambos adultos .

así que te mola kakashi sensei? Mas gays? Vaya … jeje que divertido … pues …- hizo que pensaba – él me hace el amor siempre que quiero jeje te vale?

Kakashi la estampó contra la pared , haciéndola sangrar , cosa que ella lamió como la mejor de las felinas .

miau , miau… jeje

¬¬ tsk – kakashi se paró a mirar a Iruka que se fue corriendo .

…

Kakashi corrió tras él .

IRUKA ESPERA!

El joven chunnin no hacía caso de su colega , hasta que acabó por atraparlo .

que quieres? – preguntó el moreno – te quieres reir verdad? Pues hazlo …

iruka …

Este sollozaba .

sabes … yo siento algo muy fuerte por ti … he sido un bobo – sonrió – siento haberte incordiado … puedes volver con tu alumna … al fin y al cabo el amor no tiene edad …- dijo este .

NO DIGAS GILIPOLLECES! ESA CHICA Y YO …. GRR! – pataleó el suelo – SI LO HICIMOS! PERO SOLO FUE UNA CALENTURA QUE ME DIO! FUE SEXO! ADEMÁS ESTOY CON ELLA PARA DESCUBRIR QUE COÑO PASA EN ESTA VILLA!

Iruka se echó hacia atrás .

NO ME EXPLIQUES NADA KAKASHI! NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE LO QUE HAGAIS VALE? NO ES MI PROBLEMA … Y … ME VOY CON NARUTO A CASA!

Kakashi no se creía lo que estaba escuchando .

tu … vas a abandonar? – preguntó sin aliento .

… si … quiero estar con mi alegado , prefiero cuidarlo que ser un jounin …

Iruka no dejó que Kakashi rechistara , simplemente se fue dejándolo allí.

………………………….

Naruto , con lágrimas en los ojos guardaba su ropa y sus cosas en la maleta que tenía encima de la cama .

Con la otra mano secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda roja.

sasuke … yo … no quiero dejar de verte … - sollozaba el chico – pero mi hijo , es mi hijo …

Agarró el uniforme de Sasuke de color azul marino y lo inhaló con toda su fuerza .

te quiero mucho … te echaré de menos , pero no puedes saber de mi embarazo …

Un golpe hizo que la puerta se abriera y Naruto soltó de golpe el uniforme de el Uchiha , que estaba frente a él .

QUE COÑO TE PASA? POR QUE TE VAS?- chilló este zarandeándolo.

NO ME TOQUES SASUKE! – chilló este con desagrado .

NO PUEDES IRTE!

SI PUEDO!

ES TU SUEÑOO! ES QUE NO PIENSAS EN TU SUEÑO! NO PIENSAS EN MI"?

Naruto no dijo nada , agarró la maleta y se fue dispuesto a salir por la puerta de la habitación del hotel .

Sasuke la cerró .

si es por lo de anoche … te pido que me perdones … no volverá a pasar …

no es eso …- dijo Naruto .

Sasuke estaba desesperado .

entonces por que?por que te vas de mi lado? No quieres estar a mi lado es eso?

Naruto agachó la cabeza , sintiendo que debía decirle a sasuke sus sentimientos de una vez .

estar a tu lado sería lo mas maravilloso del mundo Sasuke Uchiha …

Sasuke sintió una oleada de felicidad por su cuerpo, como si volara.

naruto kun …

Sasuke lo besó con ternura , agarrando su cabeza y atrayéndolo hacia él .

sasuke – kun … te amo …

yo también te amo …- susurró el moreno mirándolo a los ojos – deja a Gaara …

Naruto agachó la cabeza .

mira sasuke … se que esto va a ser muy difícil de entender pero … no podemos estar juntos … debo seguir con gaara por el momento y volver a Konoha.

Sasuke dio un golpe en la pared.

PERO QUE DICES BAKA? SI ME QUIERES POR QUE DECIDES SEPARARTE DE MI JODER¿

Naruto se puso a llorar.

no puedes saberlo sasuke … me odiarías … no puedo decírtelo …- lloriqueó este , mientras Sasuke lo agarraba de las manos .

NO TE ODIARÉ! DIME QUE PASA NARUTO! DÍMELO!

Naruto elevó una mano y golpeó la nuca de el moreno quedando este inconsciente el el suelo .

te amo … pero no podemos estar juntos … ahora lo importante es mi bebé …- sonrisita- que ojalá sea nuestro sasuke kun ...

El rubio cogió la maleta y salió de la habitación .

Al salir se sorprendió al ver a su maestro Iruka con su maleta también y con los ojos hinchados como él .

iruka sensei? Tu ….?

Volvamos a Konoha … ahora…

……………………….

Naruto dejó caer en el suelo de su casita las maletas , cansadísimo y se echó en su sofá de piel de tigre.

en casa … al fin … - jadeaba el kitsune , mientras Iruka lo ayudaba con el resto de equipaje.

El profesor se sentó al lado de su alumno , con seriedad , mientras ambos se quedaban en un silencio armonioso donde las voces y el sol de konoha les decía que francamente , habían regresado .

estamos en casa …

si … aunque sin el resto – dijo Naruto pensando en la forma tan veloz en la que había partido , golpeando a su sasuke y sin despedirse de nadie absolutamente .

Iruka se levantó y empezó a hacer dos cuencos de ramen en la cocinita de naruto .

te aré ramen … te apetece?

Bueno … prefiero arroz tres delicias … la verdad es que le he cogido asco al ramen …

Eso es por tu embarazo, luego seguro que vuelves a adorar el ramen .

El rubio sonrió , mientras devoraba el ahora plato de arroz( como los chinos).

Comieron juntos en casa de Naruto , mientras conversaban …

iruka sensei … por que quisiste volver conmigo? – preguntó cuando empezaron el segundo plato.

Este se calló por un momento.

por que no quería que fueras solo y menos en tu estado ….- dijo este.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

y… por Kakashi…

neh? Que pasa con kakashi sensei?- preguntó Uzumaki con preocupación.

Iruka dejó ver un rostro muy triste que Naruto desconocía .

no me digas… que te rechazó? – preguntó Naruto dejando su plato de arroz de lado y yendo hasta su sensei.

No es eso… es que … lo vi con una chica … en actitudes intimas… - sollozó este secándose los ojos un poco.

Naruto se levantó ofendido .

que? Pero si él se acostó con nosotros! – dijo intentando recordad la noche invisible – eso no es propio de kakashi sensei!

Iruka vaciló.

naruto … él no tiene la culpa de no ser gay … puede hacer lo que quiera…. Es su vida…

pero …

Iruka lo mandó callar .

venga Naruto , vayamos a ver Tsunade sama , según la curandera será ella quien asista a tu parto y quien te controle durante el embarazo .

….

Iruka salió por la puerta y Naruto lo siguió .

Pasearon por Konoha , mientras muchos los miraban admirados de su temprano regreso.

buenos días donde van? Ya regresaron? – preguntaba una señora que venía de hacer la compra.

Vamos a ver a tsunade samsa - contestó Iruka .

Que bien suerte

Arigato

Estaban a punto de entrar en la casa de tsunade cuando algo saltó sobre Naruto .

Naruto kunnn!

Naruto casi se cae al suelo cuando …

KONOHAMAR! – chilló de alegría abrazando a su joven amigo .

Konohamaru ya tenía 12 años y dentro de poco le tocaría graduarse para convertirse en ninja inferior .

que haces que no estás estudiando? – preguntó Iruka a su alumno.

Oh no! Iruka sensei no empieces! – chilló el castaño pensando en que su maestro ya venía a echar la bronca.

Naruto se rió con estrépito .

me alegro de verte konohamaru , pero he de ver a tsunade sama

a tsuande sama? – preguntó el chiquillo sin entender- y eso … para que¿ - preguntó interesado .

Iruka casi se lo come.

ESO NO ES ASUNTO TUYO! – bramó – VÁMONOS! – arrasttó a Naruto que sacudía la mano despidiéndose .

… borde …grrr…

……………………………

Dentro de la casa de tsunade sama , volaba todo tipo de kunais y shurinkens mientras los gritos feroces de la 5ª hokage hacían eco .

Se podía ver a una asustada Shizune intentar detener a tsunade , mientras Jiraya le hacia burlas a la rubia .

tsunade … a que no me pillas jujuju – se reía el viejo .

PERVERTIDO DESGRACIADO! – tsuande rompió una mesa en la cabeza de este dejándolo inconsciente .

Una madera llegó hasta la puerta, donde casi le da a Naruto , gracias que Iruka estaba allí.

lo siento! – dijo Shizune quitándoles el polvo de encima .

Naruto e Iruka se pensaron si en entrar o no , la rubia parecía satisfecha .

te lo mereces asqueroso ¬¬ ….- miró hacia la puerta- OH! Ya habeís regresado ? Pasad pasad no tengais miedo!

Estos tragaron saliva , mientras se sentaban en frente de la hokage y shizune .

estaba aclarando unos asuntos con mi viejo amigo Jiraya .,.. jeje

ya veo ya …- dijo Naruto – pobre ero-sennin … ¬¬

Tsunade se puso en pie y fue hacia Naruto agarrándole de los mofletes .

así que embarazado eh? Quien lo iba a decir de ti jujuju – sonrió esta , mientras el chico se ponía rojo .

quien es el padre? – preguntó Shizune .

Silencio .

eso me gustaría saber a mi …¬¬- dijo Naruto.

Shizune sintió como metía la pata .

yo estoy en el ajo …- levantó la mano Iruka – si te sirve …

Tsunade sonrió con orgullo.

bueno … pero gracias a mis grandes dotes sanitarias el bebé será sano y poderoso o poderosa ( feminismo power) Xd JUASJUASJUAS – rió con demencia esta .

( creida sannin … - pensó Naruto)

Pero como se sabrá quien es el padre de la criatura? – preguntó iruka .

Tsunade se pasó una mano por el pelo , mientras se bebía un birrita tranquilamente .

fácil… con una prueba de adn y listos pero eso no será hasta que el bebé nazca …

Naruto se puso en pie .

bien! En ese caso ni sasuke ni gaara pueden saber de mi embarazo!

Todos lo miraron .

vas a ocultarlo? – preguntó Tsunade.

Pues claro! Que quieres que se arme la marimorena? ¬¬ además a mi me gusta mucho sasuke… si el niño no fuera suyo … me daría algo … ME ODIARIA! – la desesperación era patente en el chico .

Shizune lo abrazó con consuelo .

bueno… si te ama lo entenderá … no?

Pero …- Naruto sacaba todo de dentro- si fuera de gaara , muerte , de iruka , muerte , y de kakashi tb muerte …

Joder niño! – dijo tsunade medio ebria ya – si que has follado en la villa esa no? ¬¬ triunfas mas que las mujeres …

Naruto se puso ambas manos en la cabeza .

joder , joder … si pudiera recordar … este embarazo me va a matar!

Silencio de nuevo .

bueno…- comentó Iruka – al menos esa prueba dura 1 año no? Hasta un año no verás a sasuke ni a gaara …

anda entonces sera sorpresa no? Jeje - dijo shizune con diversión.

Naruto pudo imaginarse la llegada de sasuke a Konoha , y encontrarlo con un bebé con sharingan … a un gaara con la cara del mismo color de su pelo y a sakura con un infarto de miocardio .

glups …

Jiraya abrió poco a poco los ojos , volviendo a la realidad .

tan pronto despiertas viejo verde? – chinchó la hokage.

… mmm… embarazo … he oido algo de un embarazo? – preguntó este sin entender bien lo que había escuchado .

Todos miraron a Naruto .

Jiraya miraba ahora a Tsunade y se puso a reir.

juas juas tsunade no nos tomes el pelo , no puedes estar embarazada! Si tienes la menopausia mujer muajaja !

Un fuerte golpe y el suelo acabó hundido con jiraya enterrado en el fondo .

maldito mierdoso …

Minutos después de dolor , el sannin pudo salir de su tumba de piedras xddd .

au , bruta… si no es la vieja esta – peligro acechando- quien es? Tu shizune?

Shizune señaló a Naruto con el dedo.

Jiraya se quedó mirando al uzumaki como si fuera un fantasma .

creo que el golpe de la bruja esta no me ha sentado muy bien al coco … naruto tu eres el padre de ese supuesto embarazo? – jiraya se alegró – a quien has dejado preñada campeón?

El viejo sintió que por fin había convertido a naruto en un macho men de verdad.

el embarazado es él , pedazo de baka …- contestó Tsunade .

Y es , fue el peor de los dolores , el peor de los golpes , mas duro y doloroso que una patada de tsunade sama … Naruto , el legado del 4º Hokage , el chico que había querido hacer un hombre de mujeres … está …..

GROARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La villa se estremeció y JIraiya fue directo al manicomio de la villa de la hoja.

………………………………………………………………………….

6 MESES MAS TARDE…

La escasa luz del sol entraba por el alfeizar de la ventana de color verde oscuro de la casa de Naruto Uzumaki.

Era el frío invierno ya , y en unas semanas las navidades estarían próximas.

Una gran manta de shurinkens de colores tapaban hasta la cabeza a cierto muchacho rubio de 17 años .

CORREO!

El cartero como todas las mañanas había llegado , y fue lo mínimo que Naruto necesitó escuchar para que las mantas volaran .

YA VOY!

El chico se levantó , dejando ver un bien arropado vientre de 6 meses de embarazo de una forma redonda y sobresaltada que parecía pesar mas que el mismo Uzumaki .

cada día me cuesta mas levantarme …- se quejó el chico con una mano en sus riñones iendo hacia la puerta.

Abrió para ver al cartero , no sin antes utilizar su sexy no jutsu y quedar convertido en la hermosa chica de las coletas rubias .

buenas días … - saludó Naruto al cartero .

carta de la villa de la porra , srta – dijo el cartero entregándole un sobre y marchándose .

arigato .

Cuando cerró la puerta , se volvió a transformar en si mismo.

que rollo… no me puede ver nadie con mi forma normal …aunque es normal , si alguien se entera podría enterarse sasuke y no debe ser…

Naruto sonrió entonces ,llevándose la carta al pecho.

otra carta de mi sasuke … que bien …

Naruto sonrió , sentándose en su escritorio donde había dos carpetas : cartas de Gaara y cartas de Sasuke.

Esta era la 85 carta que Sasuke le mandaba en estos seis meses , mientras que Gaara llevaba 80.

Naruto podía imaginarse a los dos muchachos compitiendo haber quien escribía mas y eso le daba risa en el fondo.

bueno… voy a leerla , seguro que eso me anima el día…

El papel era de un color naranja muy suave , tal como a Naruto le gustaba y una hermosa letra de color negro , escrita a pluma recitaba unas bonitas palabras de amor .

Yo estoy tan lejos  
y tan solo  
Necesito ver tu cara  
para no volverme mas loco  
para poder seguir ...

Intento permanecer vivo  
hasta que oigo tu voz  
Voy a perder la cabeza,  
alguien me advirtió  
¿Porque elegiste irte ?  
Esta superficial mentira  
Compromiso constante  
Sacrificio sin fin

Dolor,  
viene para contarme  
lo solo que tambien te sientes 

Tu luz,  
brilla en mi alma  
mas que cien velas ardiendo 

Fuera de esta habitación vacia  
la lluvia se derrama  
El vacio de mi interior  
sigue derramandose también

Te amo mucho Naruto , y aunque no contestes a mis cartas te seguiré amando ... me amas tu? Aré lo que sea por conquistar tu corazón .

Besos , uchiha sasuke.

Un tibio sonrojo abarcó las mejillas del Uzumaki.

yo también te amo sasuke… mas de lo que piensas…

Una patadita del bebé sobresaltó al chico.

que te pasa cariño?- preguntó acariciando su vientre- no te estarás peleando con kyuby no? xD , bueno vamos a comer … jeje

Naruto se ducho, vistió de mujer y convirtió en Naruko( versión sexy no jutsu ) , y contento se fue en busca de Iruka sensei.

buenos días Naruko - saludaba la gente – estás muy hermosa en tu embarazo

gracias

naruko , para cuando tu boda con Iruka?

Pronto cuando nazca el bebé

En la puerta de la casa de Tsunade sama , estaba Iruka esperándolo como cada mañana …ambos seguían muy bien su papel.

buenos días como has dormido?

Muy bien von frío …pero es normal …

Mm perfecto , pero tápate bien que ni el bebé ni tu debeís pasar frío …

Naruto se rió un poco , la verdad es que Iruka sensei y él para el pueblo eran una pareja ,así se podría disimular mejor .

vamos a desayunar?

Oks

Fueron como cada mañana a la creeperia de enfrente de la tienda de ramen , ya que Naruto tenía un dulce antojo de creepes con nata , chocolate , crema y mermelada de ciruela

arigato - se relamió al ver sus 3 creepes .

…. Me vas a arruinar- decía Iruka mirando su pobre bolsillo.

¬¬ eso es culpa del que me ha dejado así … así que chitón …- reprendió Naruto , que gracias a su embarazo también estaba algo caprichoso.

Un día Jiraiya , Konohamaru e Iruka no le quisieron dar una carta de Sasuke por que no lo querían hacer sufrir y los 3 acabaron con las cabezas metidas en el inodoro .

También Iruka recuerda con horror , el atracón de pepinillos con mahonesa que le dio a este hace dos meses y de lo sufrió sus genitales cuando se acabaron los pepinillos.

Naruto se comía feliz su tercer creepe , cuando vio como un niño se compraba una gigantesca bola de helado de pistacho.

El chico , versión femenina , empezó a babear.

mm Iruka sensei … me apetece mucho helado de pistacho …

Iruka se levantó veloz , no quería provocar el enfado de el kyuby si no le daban sus antojos.

espera….

Naruto se relamía.

helado , cariño … helado … juju

Iruka volvió algo serio .

em… el de pistacho está agotado…

Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre Naruto .

que! Necesito helado de pistacho! Mi bebé lo necesita! Si no me das ese helado mi bebé se traumatizará!

Lo siento … ese niño se llevó el último- dijo señalando al niño que se comía ahora su helado en la calle – si quieres de otro sabor… te lo compro.

Naruto dio un golpe en la mesa, mientras sus ojos se volvían de un rojo intenso … el kyuby también tenía sus antojos y no quería helado de otro sabor…

LO QUIERO DE PISTACHO DATTEBAYO! – rugió .

El chico( chica) xddd salió corriendo de allí hacia el niño del helado , le dio un empujón y se lo arrancó de las manos .

DAME ESO NIÑO!

EHH GORDA ESE ES MI HELADO! – chilló este .

Ahora era humo lo que salía por todas partes …

ME HAS LLAMADO … GORDA? – PLAF PLAF OSTIA VA OSTIA VIENE – ES QUE NO VES MI BARRIGA O QUE? MI HIJO QUIERE TU PUTO HELADO !

Varios aplausos sonaron entonces y Naruto se giró hacia atrás… justo en la entrada de Konoha unos viajeros estaban entrando en esos momentos .

que pasa? – preguntó Naruto .

Konohamaru fue corriendo hacia ellos.

NO TE LO VAS A CREER! HAN VUELTO ANTES DE TIEMPO! SASUKE VIENE POR AHÍ!

Naruto sintió que se le paraba el corazón buscando con la mirada a iruka sensei.

escódente …

Los aún chunnins venían hacia el centro de la villa siendo aplaudidos , mientras Naruto chica , iruka y Konohamaru se metieron entre la multitud para no ser vistos .

mira … es sakura…

si …

Sakura tenía las ropas desgarradas , una sonrisa algo triste y el pelo mas largo que la primera vez que la vió , a su lado iba Lee con media melena morena sonriendo junto a la pelirrosada mientras hablaban .

juer la gente ha cambiado …- dijo Konohamaru .

es lo que tiene los examenes de jounin… aunque no entiendo por que han regresado … solo llevan medio año …

Naruto ya ni hacía caso al puto helado , por lo cual su dueño se lo había quitado y se había ido corriendo.

(- sasuke… donde estás?)

Pudo ver a Hinata extrañamente agarrada de la mano con su primo Neji Hyuga.

( - hinata con neji? Se abrán casado?)

Aroa miraba a todos lados , mientras las chicas de la villa de la hoja tenían un poco de miedo de esa especia algo rara de rinoceronte con gafas rojas.

los de la porra también vienen? Quizás tengan alguna misión en nuestra villa …- explicó iruka.

tu crees? – preguntó Naruto asustado pero a la vez feliz .

juju , naruto mira a tu derecha …- rió Konohamaru.

Naruto miró a su derecha y los últimos , estaban llegando Kakashi , delante de todo , con su libro come come paradise( versión 20) ( Iruka tembló levemente al verlo)

Seguido de Kirara Atsuro , que recogía su lado largo del cabello en una trenza y el otro suelto .

Gaara iba al lado de la chica , con su tinaja , ropas totalmente limpias y el cabello rojo rozando sus hombros .

y sasuke¿- no se le ve , pensó Uzumaki( y si le ha pasado algo?)

Naruto se fue , dejando a su maestro y a su amigo allí .

(- me voy a casa mejor …)

Fue hasta su casa y subió poco a poco las escaleras , cuando la puerta de su casa se abrió del golpe .

Naruto , asustado se escondió debajo de la escalera a duras penas cuando vio que una figura alta y varonil salía de su casa.

(- es él ….)

Un despampanante moreno de 18 años recien cumpliedos , un cabello largo recogido en esos momentos por una coleta y una piel pálida y deseable salía con decepción de casa del uzumaki.

ha venido a buscarme… - pensó para así , mientras este pasaba por su lado .

Naruto contuvo la respiración.

( me descubrirá … me descubrirá -…)

Pero el Uchiha veloz bajó las escaleras sin percatarse de que Naruto estaba allí.

El rubio se sintió sumamente aliviado mientras salía de su escondrijo.

casi …- dijo entrando en su casa , cerrando la puerta y sentándose en el sofá a respirar.

Sasuke…- suspiró- has vuelto …

El temor lo inundó.

ahora si que estoy perdido … me pillará … si no lo ha hecho ahora lo hará la próxima vez que vuelva, QUE PUEDO HACER!

Una idea salió de su cabecita.

ya se… tsunade sama jujuju

……………………………………….

TSUNADE SAMA! – chilló Naruto entrando como alma que lleva al diablo en casa de Tsunade.

La rubia se giró hacia el , con seriedad.

ya se lo que me vas a decir … que han regresado…

Naruto jadeaba del esfuerzo vivido.

me tienes que ayudar… tienes que hacer algo …

no puedo hacer nada naruto¬¬ di la verdad es la única solución …

Naruto golpeó el escritorio de la 5ª hokage.

No quiero que sasuke me odie! Ayúdame por favor!

Esta se levantó y sin decir nada fue hasta uno de sus armarios.

Naruto se la quedaba mirando cuando sacó un jersey de color naranja claro y hacia una especie de sello sobre él .

que haces?- preguntó este cuando ella , con una sonrisa le pasaba el jersey .

es una técnica ilusoria que se emplea sobre un objeto , en este caso este jersey … si lo llevas puesto se creará un técnica ilusoria inconscientemente en quien te mire …

pero …

… tranquilo , es tan potente que ni el mismo sharingan de uchiha lo detectará …

Naruto sonrió aliviado.

entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es traer toda mi ropa?

Si …

Bien , entonces me …

Espera…

Tsunade se puso muy seria.

Naruto aún asi creo que tienes 3 desventajas muy malas en estos momentos …

…. Nh?

Tsunade le paso una ,mano por los hombros.

el byakugan de los hyuga pueden ver tu interior por lo tanto esta técnica en tu ropa no servirá de nada …

… es verdad .,… pero hinata lo sabe…

Y neji hyuga?

…. Em … bueno… intentaré que no me vea y ya esta…

Tsunade asintió entonces .

dos cosas mas … si alguien te toca el estómago a pesar de no ver tu vientre tocará tu gran estómago lo sabes?

Glups …

Es decir que sasuke y tu no podrís tener mucha intimidad jujuju o te descubrira

¬¬ pervertida… y luego habla de el erosennin… grrr

Y tercero – dijo mas seria que antes .

Entrecerró un poco sus ojos castaños.

engañar , lleva a engañar y … esto que estas montando puede salirte caro naruto … yo de ti , diria la verdad de una vez …

pero…- protestó el chico zorro.

Yo no digo mas- dijo sentándose con su botellita de sake- puedes irte con tu amado si quieres … o amados jajaa

Naruto se fue dejando a la algo ebria Tsunade reirse sola.

………………………..

Cuando Naruto salió del edificio casi se cae al ver que enfrente suyo había personas conocidas para él .

Sakura , Lee , Ino , chouji, shikamaru , Shino y Kiba estaban allí hablando entre ellos.

NARUTO! – chilló contento Shikamaru yendo a abrazar a su amigo .

Naruto , con espanto se apartó del joven Nara.

hola shikamaru! – dijo dándole la mano risueño – que tal jejeje

con problemas para variar jejeje y tu?

Bien , bien … disfrutando de unas largas vacaciones …

Kiba se rió .

jeje eres un campanero lo que eres es un flojo jujuju.

Lee se acercó también .

sabes que Neji y Hinata se casan en un mes?

Naruto se quedó mudo.

y eso? Pero si Hinata no…?

Lo ha aceptado – dijo Kiba – ya que tu no la amas …

Naruto ahora si que no entendía nada.

que no … que? De que estais hablando .?

Sakura , que estaba al lado de Ino saltó con borderia.

MIRA NARUTO DEJA DE HACER COMO SI NO SUPIERAS NADA! CARADURA! – chilló Sakura , que estaba muy rara - ES DE CAJON QUE HINATA ESTABA DETRÁS DE TI … PERO COMO TE IMPORTA UNA MIERDA LOS DEMÁS …. PUTO EGOISTA!

Lee trató de detener su ira.

te estas pasando … para ya sakurachan …

NO PARo! – bramó esta .

Naruto estaba con lágrimas en los ojos .

pero sakura … que --- que te pasa?por que me hablas así?

Sakura se deshizó de Lee y abofeteó con todas sus ganas a Naruto .

TE ODIO! TE PEDÍ AYUDA CON SASUKE Y SABIENDO LO QUE LO AMO TU … TU … YA LO SE TODO! SE LO QUE HAY ENTRE VOSOTROS ,SE LAS CARTAS QUE TE MANDA! LO SE TODO! – lloró esta .

Naruto sentía como se derrumbaba.

Sakura yo … gomen … nosotros …

NO QUIERO OIR NADA , TE ODIO ! DESEO VERTE MUERTO MALDITO ZO…!

Pero cuando la chica iba a volver a abofetear al Uzumaki , la mano musculosa de Sasuke Uchiha se interpuso en su camino .

sa… sasuke …- jadeó Naruto.

Sasuke kun! – lloró Sakura .

Sasuke simplemente chisteó.

si lo vuelves a tocar … estás perdida …

CONTINUARÁ ….

N/SA : OLA A TODOSSS! Esta vez he tardado BIEN POCO EH?y con cositas frescas e impactantes aunquenla verdad me entran unas ganas de matar a sakura grrr jeje y eso que he escrito yo esto juju.

Pero bueno , que les parecio el capi? espero que os haya gustado!

Ah saben que? Ajaja etoy hacienjdo una pag web de sasunaru , ya les dare la dire ok? Pero de mientras pueden entrar en la web de mi perfil ejejeje que tengol fan arts de este fic y de otros.

**JAJA ME GUSTARON MUCHO LOS REVIEWSS GRACIAS A : ALYSS CHAN, LOREY , R.KIRIKA, MILO SAN, PATY, ****aishiteru-shuichi****,nabiky chan, macachan, aelita, jaruka , ankin , aki chan , shadowsheik, tecnomago, y a todos los que han leido mi fic pero que no me han dejado review ,**

PLEASE DEJENME REVIEWS ANDAAAAAAAA QUE SON EL MOTIVO DE MI INSPIRACIÓN SNIF SNIFF AH! MUY WENO LA CONVER DE KYUBY CON EL FETO JUJUJU

CHAO , HERMI17-LORENA.


	9. Sake, te adoro!

**CAP- 9 – SAKE, TE ADORO!XD .:**

si lo vuelves a tocar … estás perdida …- las palabras de Sasuke Uchiha fueron secas y serias , haciendo que la pelirrosada se estremeciera visiblemente.

Naruto se lo quedó mirando , mientras las lágrimas caían rodando por sus mejillas . El resto simplemente miraban de un lado a otro.

se va a liar …- Kiba se frotaba las manos.

Ahora si que se va a liar…- dijo Shino , cuando el que faltaba pa el duro ( es decir el último en cuestión llego) llegó tras ellos.

Haruno no toques A MI NARUTO!- bramó Gaara del desierto , señalando a la pelirrosada .

Aroa Picazo Porra también se metió.

hombres cobardes! No amenaceis a sakurita chan! Maricones! – chilló Aroa.

Sasuke pegó un alarido de rabia.

que problemática es la gente …- opinó Shikamaru , mientras Lee , Ino y Chouji asentían con la cabeza.

ESTOY HASTA LAS PELOTAS COÑO! UNA EX NOVIA PESADA DE PELO ROSA, UN GILIPOLLAS DE PELO ROJO Y OJERAS Y UNA PESADA SUBNORMAL CON CARA DE PAYASO!

Vamos que Sasuke presentaba hasta taquicardias.( y quien no? XD y lo que le espera aún …)

Sasuke … yo … te amo …- dijo lloriqueando Sakura.

Sasuke la agarro de los hombros.

SAKURA TU Y YO HACE MESES QUE DEJEMOS LAS COSAS CLARAS!- Le chilló el moreno – ASÍ QUE NO TE ATREVAS A ECHARLE LAS CULPAS A NARUTO!

El rubio kitsune trató de meterse.

sasuke … la entiendo … es normal que se sienta dolida …

CALLA NARUTO! – lo mandó callar el uchiha .

A MI NARUTO NO LO MANDES CALLAR¬¬ - se metió Gaara.

Dos palos y tuvieron que separar a Gaara y a Sasuke .

Estos fliparon .

yo pensaba que podían llegar a soportarse …- dijo Ino .

nani? Tu sueñas no? – espetó Shikamaru con risa – la única del grupo que no se mete ahí es la pelila esa de la villa de la porra…¬¬

Kiba se puso a babear al pensar en ella .

Kirara … ufff que buena estás juju

lo dicho …- dijo Sasuke limpiándose la ropa – que ni lo mires si es para darle por culo …

juas ¬¬ pa eso estoy yo – siguió chinchando Gaara.

YO LO MATO! – esta vez es Naruto quien trata de detener a su amado , aún sometiéndose al peligro de ser descubierto.

Agarró las manos del Uchiha y las de Gaara.

YA BASTA LOS DOS PARECEN CRÍOS!

Se miraron mal , con tensión pero el grito agudo de dolor de la pelirosada los sacó de sus pensamientos.

SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ ! – la chica se fue corriendo colina abajo .

Ino la siguió, mirando fatal a Sasuke y a Naruto .

Uzumaki agachó la cabeza , sintiendo un dolor muy fuerte en su pecho .. las palabras de su amiga le habían dolido .

ESPERADME GUAPETONAS! YO OS CONSUELO! – Aroa salió detrás de ellas , con la excusa.

Naruto las vio marcharse , entonces Gaara y Sasuke se plantaron delante de él .

tenemos que hablar¬¬- dijo Sasuke .

lo mismo digo – espetó el pelirrojo- quiero que decidas Naruto …

Shikamaru se puso con pompones a animar a Naruto.

uooohhh venga amigo que saldrás vivo de esta juju

Naruto se enfadó con los dos , apartándolos antes de que la cosa llegara a las manos(- no me interesa que me toquen y me den en el vientre…se sabría todo)

PERO QUE OS HABEIS CREIDO? QUE SOY UN TROFEO? A MI NADA DE PONERME EN APRIETOS!

Pero …

… Naruto!

NI NARUTO NI PORRAS ( XD PORRAS JUAS JUAS OLE NARUTO KUN PON CAÑA) A MI ME HABLAÍS DE UNO A UNO , A SOLAS Y YA VERÉ LO QUE HAGO OK!

Estos se quedaron callados .

soys egoístas! No pensais en mi o que? Ni en lo que se ha creado por esta situación ¿ - Naruto miraba fríamente a Sasuke – Sasuke … Sakura es una persona muy importante … y me odia …

…

Se hizo el silencio , hasta shikamaru dejó de hacer el paleto .

me voy …

Naruto se fue como alma que lleva al diablo , Sasuke lo siguió con la mirada.

Naruto ….

………………………………………………………………………………………

El frigorífico del Uzumaki tardó segundos en abrirse cuando este llegó a su casa.

Sacó leche, zumo , enchilada , embutido , carne congelada que puso al fuego … y de los armarios grandes cantidades de patatas fritas del bolsa que empezó a mojar en salsa picante. ( XD)

Lo puso encima de la mesa y empezó a devorar.

Media hora mas tarde y tras un sonoro eructo …

uff… ya estoy mas tranquilo…- susurró el chico con las manos en la cabeza- SON UNOS DOBES¬¬ POR QUE ESTÁN TODO EL DÍA PELEANDO POR MI? GRRR

Cogió la foto en la que salían sakura , sasuke y él junto a su maestro y sintió una repentina nostalgia.

sakura chan … sasuke … kakashi … sniff…

De Nuevo las lloreras sensibles del embarazado , se secó la cara con un pañuelo de papel.

pero al menos Tsunade Sama me ayudó con esta camiseta sellada…- pensamiento- pero dude que tarde mucho en descubrirse el pastel …¬¬

El teléfono empezó a sonar , y Naruto alargó el brazo hacia el auricular.

si? Aquí Uzumaki Naruto … digame?

Naruto? Soy yo , kakashi sensei … - se escuchó por el otro lado .

Naruto sonrió.

ey hola kakashi sensei jejeje como estás?

Bien … bien … pero eso no importa … que tal tu embarazo?

Genial - dijo mirando con lujuria un plato de mazorcas que bañadas en chocolate y sirope de caramelo deverían estar de vicio ( Xd).

AM … Naruto … sabes que sasuke está aquí no … le has dicho la verdad ya?

….

Eso es un no?

….

Naruto ….

….

NARUTO COÑO HABLA! – chilló el Hatake.

Juer … Kakashi sensei … no he podido , como quieres que le diga que hay 4 padres disponibles? ¬¬

Dos – afirmó Kakashi .

Naruto se quedó con la boca abierta.

que … que estás diciendo?

Juju que son ahora dos Gaara y Sasuke,- dijo con animos el jounin- ahora voy a tu casa … te tengo que contar lo que pasó esa noche jeje al fin logré acordarme …

KIAAAAA! VEN RÁPIDO KAKASHI SENSEI! – bramó Uzumaki super feliz – CORREEEEE!

Jeje hasta ahora … cling.

Kakashi colgó y Naruto dio un vote en el sofá .

YUHUUU! HAS ESCUCHADO BEBÉ MIO? HAY MAS POSIBILIDADES DE QUE SEAS DE SASUKE QUE BIEN

Media hora mas tarde …

-DING DONG …

- YA VOY DATTEBAYO! – chilló Naruto iendo a su actual ritmo( ese barrigón) hasta la puerta.

- ohayo siento la tardanza un gato …

- … se metió en tus bermudas?¬¬- sugirió Naruto al tardón de su profesor.

- mmm buena excusa juju en fin , puedo pasar? - preguntó este con su ojito feliz.

- noooooo- dijo sarcásticamente el muchacho – si quieres nos quedamos en la puerta para que todo Konoha me vea en este estado¬¬ ejem …

Kakashi y Naruto entraron y cerró la puerta tras entrar , cogiendo asiento en el sofá.

y bien ? CUENTA , CUENTA!- este estaba nervioso .

dios naruto! Estás como un mulo XD

groarghhh yo no estoy GORDO joder!

Juas juas , es broma xD , rió este , pero si que estás rellenito con esa tripilla … - lo miró entero – dime … Sasuke no te vio así? – lo inspeccionó de nuevo.

No ¬¬ tsunade sama me selló la ropa para que oculte mi vientre…

Am … guay very good juju.

VE AL GRANO NO? – este estaba desesperado .

Eh? --.- ah! Si juju , verás …

**Flash back ….**

Unos apasionados Iruka y Kakashi , totalmente borrachos se besaban con mucha pasión .

Kakashi … uff me estoy calentando mucho … ufff- gemía Iruka.

Juju yo también jeje , quieres que busque otra copa? – preguntó el ninja copia.

Iruka , simplemente asintió con la cabeza ebria .

yes mi love juju jaja .

jaja que cuco que eres espera…

Kakashi dejó a Iruka solo en el medio del baile , donde allí estaban todos bailando .

Ino y Shikamaru estaban dándose el lote en la pista , Sakura corría por los árboles con Aroa detrás , Sasuke bebía sin parar y Naruto estaba hablando con Gaara animadamente y con la cara de borracho total.

Una chica se le acercó entonces , Gai la llevaba del brazo.

eps Iruka jeje – reía el maestro de verde también borracho – esta chica , Megumi , dice que le gustas …

Iruka sonrió bonachón .

( megumi te lo debo jeje tu aparición estelar guapa y gracias por el dibujo de kirara )

hola - dijo esta colorada mirando fijamente los castaños ojos del chunnin .

juas juas es gay guapetona XD – se reía Gai escupiendo sake.

EHHHH QUE YO SOY MUY MACHO! – Iruka estaba que se desmayaba .

Ah si ¿ juas juas demué

straselo a Megumi ¬¬

La chica sonrió de una manera que decía : haré lo que quieras XDD e Iruka la agarró de las caderas y la empezó a besar .

mmmm me encantas- jadeaba esta sin control .

Iruka se la llevó a su habitación sin pensar siquiera en Kakashi .

eh … donde vas? – preguntó gai – ya dejas a kakashi?

Jaja chaooo dile que venga luego a el cuarto que voy a conocer a Megumi …

Minutos mas tarde…

eh? Y MI IRUKA? – Kakashi había llegado con una botella de Sake en la mano , acercandose a gai que estaba siendo en esos momentos martirizado por Irina Gorrocko.

Se fue … a el cuarto , con una chica llamada Megumi … muy mona por cierto …

Kakashi lanzó la botella al suelo y Kiba y Shino , como perros en celo empezaron a lamer el sake del suelo .

guauuu alcohol , alcohol !

Guau , guau! XDDDDDD .

Kakashi corrió hacia la habitación , donde escuchó risas en el interior .

si … ahora me toca a mi Megumi …

no espera un poco , me toca a mi listillo jiji

Kakashi con su borrachera aún empezó a creer cosas raras y de un chidori abrió la puerta.

ehhhh que paxa en mi cuarto eh? – dijo con chulería , medio por los suelos.

Allí se encontró a unos divertidos Iruka y Megumi jugando a las cartas en el suelo .

eh kakashi! Te unes?

Kakashi fue hacia Iruka lo agarró por el pantalón y lo arrastró a la cama .

que haces quemado!¬¬ Megumi ayuda!

Megumi sonriente se fue del cuarto .

un placer Iruka san chao pasenlo biennnn que vengan los bomberos juas juas.

Parece ser que Megumi también iba ebria .

KIAAAAAA!1

**CENSURA ……** XDD que mala soy eh?

Una hora mas tarde y mientras Iruka cavalgaba como el mejor de los vaqueros sobre Kakashi , la puerta se abrió .

kakashi senseiiiii!- chilló un rubio sin camiseta y con el pantalón desabrochado .

que paxa? – preguntó este .

Naruto jadeaba .

es que … NO SOY VIRGEN!- Naruto se empezó a reir como un loco – MUAJAJA.

Iruka y Kakashi , que ya dejaron lo suyo miraron al chico de 17 años.

eingh? Este ha bebido mucho!

Naruto se desplomó en el suelo , dormido .

Iruka fue hacia él y se puso a gritar .

KIAAAAAA KAKASHI MIRA QUE CALZONCILLOS MAS MONOS! – dijo quitándole la ropa .

Uy si que mariconada Xddddd.

Iruka dejó al Naruto desnudo en la cama , y se lanzó contra su amante .

MARICÓN TU ABUELO!

NO TU!

Se pegaron dos tortazos y calleron en la cama , quedando los 3 dormidos con su borrachera.

**FIN FLASH BACKKK…**

y eso fue lo que pasó - finalizó el jounin .

Naruto estaba con una gotaza que le caía de la cabeza.

y por eso me he rallado la cabeza tanto estos meses ¿ grr – gruñó intentando no matar a su sensei.

Este rió .

em … si? – sugirió este.

Naruto simplemente lo dejó ahí.

muy bien … muy bien … luego llamaré a Iruka … y le contaré …

Naruto …-dijo Kakashi.- no le digas nada , prefiero contarle yo …- Naruto notó extraño a Kakashi, pero…

NO …- dijo rotundo.

Kakashi lo miró sin entender.

por que no?

Pues por que él no quiere verte…. Simplemente …

Pero …

Mira – dijo Naruto – kakashi sensei … será mejor que le des tiempo --. Además tu sigues con la chica esa de la porra?

El jounin no dijo nada.

si ….

… pues ya está , y si no te importa quiero descansar …

Este cogió la indirecta y se levantó.

bueno me voy …

chao …

Cuando se acercó a la puerta.

ya debes saber del odio que te tiene Sakura no?

….

Se le pasará Naruto – afirmó este - … o eso espero…

Naruto sonrió.

ah! Una cosa mas!

Dime …- dijo este ya cansado , necesitaba dormir ya .

Je … no vamos a regresar a la villa de la porra , el resto de examen se hará en konoha ..,.

00 de veras?

Sip , en fin … que en unos días lo celebraremos ya que habrán dos semanitas de descanso de la prueba …

…

Chao

Kakashi se fue dando tumbos y Naruto se echó en su cama , delicadamente .

sasuke … te quedas en Konoha …- una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro – guau .. aunque sea peligroso no me importa , podré verlo … sasuke …

que?

KIAAAAA

Naruto , que ya estaba tapado con las sábana se tapó entero .

( - menos mal que no estaba destapado! )

Sasuke acababa de entrar por la ventana de su habitación .

que --- que haces aquí?- preguntó tartamudeando y tapándose bien entero ( que no se me note la barriga que no llevo el jersey!)

Sasuke se iba a abalanzar a abrazarlo , Naruto lo detuvo.

nooo!

NO? Pero si al fin volvemos a vernos a solas – Sasuke tenía una mirada de pasión como la vez que le sacó la muestra de su semen con la boca .

… es que … estoy resfriado …

Bah ¬¬ me da igual …- se acercó de nuevo a la cama .

NOOOO!

Sasuke no entendía nada , pero se apartó .

joder… estás super raro … vale , vale me aparto usuratonkachi …

…. – suspiro de Naruto .

Sasuke volvió molesto a la ventana , para irse.

espera!

Naruto lo llamó , por suerte , cuando Sasuke se había dado la vuelta se había podido colocar el jersey de Tsunade.

que? – preguntó de mal humor.

Quédate …- susurró Uzumaki.

La cara del Uchiha hizo desaparecer un poco la seriedad , y el moreno fue al sofá de Naruto sentándose .

Naruto se fue hacia la cocina .

quieres algo de picar?

Mmm… té … pero nada de Ramen …

Naruto sonrió , mientras iba a la cocina con un movimiento de culo muy particular.

( - sasuke … te quiero demasiado , necesito conversar contigo ..)

( - está muy raro , pero al menos podremos hablar…)

Naruto le entregó el té y el se tomó un tazón de zumo de piña con trocitos de manzana incluida.

Con un bote de leche , echo un chorro en el zumo .

Sasuke rió , con diversión .

que haces? Que gustos tienes ¬¬

jeje , soy así de raro sasuke kun - sonrió Naruto – AH! EL AZUCAR!

Se levantó de nuevo , intentando no ir tan lento por el peso que llevaba encima y cogió tres cucharadas soperas de azucar glass para el zumo Xd.

MMM… me lo parece a mi , o estás mas rellenito ¿

Naruto se quedó blanco .

que? … - dijo tocando pos instinto su vientre invisible – tu crees?

Sasuke se rió .

si … incluso tienes caderas …xD no serás travesti usuratonkachi?

QUE? – Naruto no sabía si enfadarse o espantarse.

Sasuke rió a carcajadas como Naruto nunca lo había visto reír ,mientras se acercaba y acariciaba su rostro .

no me hagas caso dobe … me gusta que estés mas rellenito – con el pulgar rozó sus labios sonrosados del kitsune – así tendré mas donde poder besar …

Naruto se puso nervioso .

sasuke kun … no empieces…- dijo sonrosado .

Sasuke sonrió .

tranquilo … no te pienso besar… aunque me encantaria…

…..

… - se lamió los labios seductor- aunque también me encantaría hacer mío este cuerpo tuyo que tienes …

Sasuke …

Sasuke bebió del té .

jeje me caliento … mejor me callo…

jeje mejor .

Sasuke lo cogió de la mano .

siento que por mi culpa esa tonta de sakura te haya golpeado … si tu quieres yo la …

NO! – Naruto lo calló .

….

Déjala … yo quiero mucho a Sakura …

Sasuke puso cara de perro malherido .

NO PIENSES MAL BAKA! XD .

…¬¬ que con Gaara y la Hyuga ya tengo suficiente ….

( puff y menos mal que Iruka y Kakashi ya están fuera de juego hijo mio que si no…)

Sasuke besó uno a uno los dedos del Uzumaki, este se estremeció.

te he echado mucho de menos dobe …

…. Sasuke , yo …

Shhh…

Lo mandó callar .

Un suave beso en la mejilla hizo echar hacia atrás a Naruto , que seguía asustado .

sasuke …. Vete … debes descansar del largo viaje …

Sasuke se levantó .

si -… estoy cansado … pero necesitaba venir a verte , aunque solo fuera unos minutos …

….

Sasuke besó la mano de Naruto , como un principe que besaba la mano de su princesa.

mañana nos podemos ver ¿ tengo fiesta dos semanas…

bueno …- asintió Naruto .

eso si … nada de Gaaras…¬¬ - dijo con firmeza.

Naruto se rió-

vale … pero tendré que hablar con él igualmente .

Sasuke frunció un poco el ceño , dejó la taza del té y subió como un romeo ( ninja en este caso ) por el alfeizar .

hasta mañana usuratonkachi …

hasta mañana sasuke …

…………………

Día siguiente...

DING DONG...

Naruto bostezó sacando un pie de la cama y quitándose las lagañas de los ojos.

Agarró su vientre con cuidado y salió de la cama.

DING,DONG...

Mas fuerte aún .

- ya voy ... que estoy desnudo ...

Era mentira , pero al no saber quien era Naruto se puso el jersey de tsunade sama y se dispuso a abrir.

- si...?

- Soy Gaara...

El rubio tragó saliva y abrió la puerta.

El ninja de ojos verdes lo miraba desde la puerta ojeroso y varonil.

- hola...

- hola – dijo escueto.- tengo que decirte algo

Naruto movía los pies de los nervios.

- no... espera , yo también quiero,...

- déjame hablar primero ...

Naruto se calló la boca.

- vamos a dejarlo , temporalmente ...- dijo Gaara.

Naruto lo miró sin entender.

- que dices? – no entendía nada. Si el pelirrojo lo amaba y estaba de guerra con sasuke por el no?

Este se pasó una mano por el pelo rojo despeinándolo.

- mira... se que no me quieres ... y aunque me fastidia lo tengo que reconocer que amas a Uchiha...

- ...

- Pero ...

Naruto elevó al vista

- se que un día él te decepcionara... y allí estaré yo , eternamente para curar las heridas de tu corazón ...

- Gaara...- susurró Naruto elevando el brazo.

Este le hizo callar , depositando un breve beso en la comisura de los labios.

- no creas con esto que me rindo en perderte Naruto Kun ... esto es solo ... despejar tensiones -...- sonrisa fría- hasta luego , nos vemos esta noche en la fiesta ...

El de la arena se perdió por las escaleras dejando a Uzumaki perdido en sus reflexiones .

Cerró la puerta y se puso a pensar.

- COÑO QUE HAY FIESTA!

Los temores se infundaron de nuevo .

- mierda... no se ni que ponerme para la fiesta , tendré que llevarle la ropa a tsunade sama para que me la selle ...

El chico buscó en el armario y sacó unos jeans algo anchos ( para que no le apretarán ) y una camisa naranja con cuello alto .

- no puedo ir muy arreglado...pero bueno ... algo se ará ...

Cogió la ropa , la metió en una bolsa , se zampó dos bocadillos de jamón serrano con ciruelas y se fue de casa.

Corría lo poco que su cuerpo le daba , dirección a casa de Tsunade sama.

( - cuanto menos este en la calle ... menos posibilidades de que me pille alguien ...¬¬)

- sssshhh

Alguien le siseó y Naruto miró a su izquierda , donde bajo la sombra de un arbol estaba Neji Hyuga mirándolo fijamente .

- Uzumaki Naruto... tan poco corres ya? Estás muy bajo de forma ...- pinchó Neji venenosamente .

- Neji... – susurró Naruto poniéndose nervioso , iendo hacia atrás .

Los ojos de Neji Hyuga , al igual que Hinata esos ojos podrían descubrir cualquier secreto en su interior.

- que te pasa? – preguntó el ojiblanco , al ver los nervioso que estaba – tienes miedo?

- Al igual ¬¬ - espetó Naruto .

- Mmm... dime Uzumaki ... por que te fuiste de la villa de la porra? ... no querías estar en el mismo grupo que el mío? ...

- ...

Naruto se echaba hacía atrás mientras era acorralado contra la pared.

- ocultas algo que nadie puede ver? – preguntó siseando , con esa mirada suya ...

- déjame Hyuga ...

- juju , bueno – sonrió – si no me lo dices lo comprobaré yo ...

El byakugan entró en acción dejando ver los capilares sanguinios hinchados de Neji escrutando su cuerpo .

Narutole dio un codazo si salió corriendo como podía del lugar.

- NO HYUGA! DÉJAME!

Neji se quedó con la boca abierta , mientras Naruto de los mismos nervios se caía al suelo , de su mismo peso .

- NO ME MIRES JODER! NO!

Neji , sin podérselo creer miraba cada vez mas a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos .

- Uzumaki ... ese bebé ... de quien es? Así que ... era eso ...

- Si era eso – la voz femenina de una mujer hizo que el Hyuga se apartase.

Tsunade sama estaba allí presente con cara de pocos amigos.

.- te ordeno que no abrás esa boca grasienta Hyuga o me encargaré de que te castigue tu clan severamente ... entendido ...

Neji no dijo nada , simplemente miró con ira a la rubia y con sorpresa a Naruto y se fue corriendo de allí .

Tsunade fue veloz hacia Naruto.

- te has echo daño?

- No ... estoy bien ... tranquila ...

Tsunade sonrió .

- tienes que tener mas cuidado ... para que venías?

El muchacho le entregó la bolsa con la ropa .

-am es para esta noche ? Guay ... así te quedas todo el día en la mansión y ahorras de salir , la fiesta será en mi patio ...

- en el patio?

- Si jeje abrá Sake a montones y .. – la mujer sonrió picara – todos participaremos en un juego muy chulo ya lo verás...

A Naruto le daba miedo Tsunade , con lo loca que estaba era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Llega la noche y un coro musical de un grupo Ninja Heavy : " KUNAI NEGRO" empezaba a tocar.

Poco a poco se estaba llenando todo de los alumnos que estaban haciendo el examen a superior y otros ... como Naruto claro .

Habían dos mesas largas , una para jovenes y otra para adultos .

Konohamaru daba botes al lado de Naruto , y este se reía con su amigo , esperando ver a sasuke llegar.

El moreno no tardó en aparecer , iba en compañía de Shikamaru , chouji , Kiba , Shino y Lee.

Por otro lado , Tenten , sakura e ino iban juntas .

Gaara y sus hermamos ( para desgracia de Ino , Temari también) y Hinata y Neji , de la mano .

- pero ... de verás estan juntos esos? – preguntó Naruto a Konohamaru .

- si ... pero a Hinata no se la ve feliz ...

Neji miraba con cara seria a Naruto y la prima de este tenía una cara muy triste .

Ambos se les acercaron .

Hinata dio dos besos a Naruto y le dio un sobre de color plata .

- que es esto? – preguntó el rubio.

- Naruto kun ... es la invitación a ... mi –mi boda con neji ...- dijo esta .

Naruto la miró con la boca abierta.

- te casas al final?

- Si ...- contestó Neji con frialdad , mirando mas el estómago oculto del chico que otra cosa – es en dos semanas y media ...

La chica de ojos blancos estaba sonrosada.

- ven ... te espero ... Na-Naruto Kun...

Naruto asintió .

- claro que iré Hinata

Naruto se fue a sentar , Sasuke le llamó con la mano para que fuera hasta su lado ... Naruto fue con una media sonrisa enamorada .

Sasuke iba de negro , tirantes y cuero ... un tiarrón ( ufffffff)

- hola a todos ...

- siéntate usuratonkachi – ordenó Sasuke.

El kitsune obedeció , mientras sasuke le ponía la silla para que se acomodara y le dio un cachete en el trasero .

- sasuke- se sonrojó este – te pueden haber visto !

- me la suda ...¬¬ - contestó este.

Sakura se sentó en esos momentos justo en frente de Naruto y Sasuke con la mirada mas fría que se puede encontrar una persona .

- glups ...

Sasuke al percatarse de su incomodidad , simplemente miró de forma asesina a la pelirrosa haciéndola acobardar y agachar la cabeza a su plato .

Naruto agachó el rostro también y como apoyo Sasuke agarró con fuerza la mano de su Kitsune .

Naruto se puso muy rojo .

Kakashi y Kirara llegaron juntos .

Iruka los vio entrar.

Kakashi pasota como siempre y a su lado la chica de pelo lila , vestida con un escotado traje lila oscuro .

Aroa e Irina la miraron con ira , sakuya por su parte miraba a todos los chicos de la villa con adoración .

Tsunade sama y shizune fueron los últimos en sentarse en la mesa .

- que sepan que esta noche va aser de juerga sexual – esta ya venía borracha – así que coman y beban y luego hip hip os dirigís a la fuente donde os ensenyaré un super juego "!

Todos empezaron a comer , preguntándose que juego sería .

- a saber que nos va a hacer hacer tsunade sama ...¬¬

- que problemàtica es esta Hokage...- suspiró Shikamaru .

Estos acabaron de comer y se fueron iendo con un super Happy o simplemente contentos de la bebida hacia la fuente .

- Naruto tu a mi lado – dijo un borrachillo ya sasuke .

- Si ...- Naruto se sentó al lado de sasuke que teniéndolo desprevenido lo quiso coger a peso y sentarlo sobre de si – KIAAAA QUE HACES!

Sasuke lo había agarrado del culo , por suerte.

- ostia ... pesas mucho no? Juas juas con lo pluma que eres xd-

- (menos mal que estás borracho tio- pensó Uzumaki)

Tsunade llegó hacia ellos con una bata que se sacó al instante , quedando en un escotado biquini .

Ebisu , el maestro de Konohamaru se desmayó .

Aroa empezó a sangrar.

- GUAUUU ME VOY A MUDAR A ESTA VILLA !- dijo la chica estúpida de la porra.

- Ejem ejm – la hokague sacó un cigarrillo y sensualmente se puso a fumar en medio de todos – preparados para el placer?

- SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- chillaron todos .Menos Naruto que era el único que estaba bien .

- Jeje guay ... este juego trata de poner pruebas ( y eso lo mando yo) a cada uno y hacer lo que os mande pero con la persona que vosotros querais... juju eso si , no se puede decir que no , vale?

Todos volvieron a chillar con su botella de sake en mano .

- bien ... empecemos ... por ... Temari del desierto ...- dijo señalando a la chica rubia , que era la que tenía enfrente .

temari sonrió .

- tienes que ... mmm... ponerle este pastelillo de nata a alguien en la boca y devorarlo todo ... juju – dijo sacando un pastelillo de la bandeja – puede ser quien sea , hombre o mujer , edad la que sea ...

Temari le arrebató el pastelillo a la Hokage y fue directa a Shikamaru que estaba sonrosado .

- te elijo a ti ... guapo ...

Ino se iba a levantar.

- Y UNA MIERDA PEDAZO DE ZORRA! CON MI NOVIO NO ! SHIKAMARU DI ALG...OOOO!

Ino se puso las manos en la cabeza al ver como esta metia medio pastel en la boca de su chico y entre los dos y sus hambrientas bocas lo empezaban a devorar con gula ... haciendo estremecer a todos.

Temari empezó a tocar la entrepierna de el chico , hambrienta de ese largo postre pero la Hokage la detuvo .

- ya está jujuju ... el siguiente ... Gaara del desierto ...

Este sonrió .

- hazle un chupetón a quien quieras y donde quieras ...- dijo la rubia con su cigarro en mano .

- ju ...

Sasuke tuvo un acertado mal presentimiento , cuando el pelirrojo fue hacia SU Naruto y destapó su cuello.

- Gaara... – siseó Uzumaki como réplica.

Pero este no le hizo caso , y mordió su moreno cuello y absorviendo la rica sangre de su kitsune amado .

- ahh- jadeó Naruto entre dolor y placer .

Gaara se separó de él y miró con triunfo a Sasuke lamiendo la sangre de Naruto con sus labios .

- grrr...

- gr...

XDD

- Haruno Sakura ... besa con pasión durante un minuto entero y sin respirar a quien quieras ...

Sakura se puso en pie y caminó hasta sasuke.

Naruto miró a la pelirrosada adivinando sus planes.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño al kitsune y acarició la cara de su amado sasuke que tenía cara de pocos amigos .

- me niego ...- dijo este con frialdad ,dañando a Sakura.

Tsunade dio un trago a su bebida y dijo.

- si no lo haces no podràs jugar mas ... y no podràs dar placer a quien tu quieras ... jeje

Sasuke miró a Naruto.

( - si no beso a Sakura-... no podré hacer mi prueba con Naruto y joder a Gaara ...grr... me tendré que sacrificar)

Sasuke abrió los labios , pasivamente , dejando que la ilusionada y ebria chica lo besara con hambre juntando sus labios.

Naruto agachó la cabeza , sintiendo dolor en su corazón .

Pasó el minuto y Sasuke empujó a esta hacia atrás ... Sakura lo miró con pena , pero con satisfacción .

- me das asco ...- susurró Sasuke , mientras la chica volvía a su asiento .

Minutos después , Ino lamió el miembro de Chouji , para delicia de este y como venganza por el beso de shikamaru y Temari .

Kirara , tuvo que hacer un 69 con kakashi .. ( la chica no es tonta no...) , para disgusto de Iruka que sufría con la escena y se bebió mas sake .

Neji masturbó a Hinata delante de todo el mundo .

Naruto se sorprendió ante los gemidos de la Hyuga con los ágiles dedos de Neji en la intimidad de la dule chica .

Sasuke bebía sin parar.

- no estás bebiendo demasiado sasuke kun? – preguntó Naruto.

- Jeje - rió este – que va baka...- le pasó una mano por los hombros

- ( este tio me mata con tanto roce ... tengo que estar alerta)

Le llegó el turno a Aroa que se puso en pie velozmente .

- mmm ... tu ... hio- tsunade estaba tan borracha que ya no sabía ni lo que hacia ni decia – comele el higo a quien quieras ...

Aroa sintió que esto era un regalo de dios .

- si que bien ! sakura te elijo a ti!

Ino suspiró y Sakura se quedó blanca .

La de la porra , la cogió de los brazos y forzó la cremallera de su vestido .

- te va a gustar sakura chan juas juas juas ... ( esa tia da miedo ...n/a: jodete sakura juas juas)

- no... no...

Los dedos de la chica de gafas bajaron las braguitas de esta dejando ver un su intimidad y abriéndolo brutalmente metió su lengua hacia su clítoris.

- KIAAAA NOOO! K ASCOO!

Pero Aroa lamió y lamió y lamió durante 2 minutos , hasta que Tsunade la sacó de Sakura.

- ya está lesviana que te va a oler la boca a pescado juas juas x D

Sakura se puso a llorar, seguramente por el trauma .( n/a: jajaa jodete!)

Aroa se fue , ahora la rubia senyalo a Kiba.

- tu ... hip hip ... tienes que ... hip hip echar un kiki con quien quieras hip...

Kiba sonrió , mientras miraba a cierta pelilila que bebía sake en esos momentos.

- quiero hacerlo con atsuro ...- dijo señalando a la joven .

Kakashi frunció un poco el ceño .

Kirara miró hacia Kiba y se relamió los labios.

Todos murmuraron .

- aquí delante? – preguntó la chica con las manos en las caderas – ven nene ...- dijo señalándolo con un dedo – te voy a hacer hombre ...

Kiba estaba un poco tenso cuando la chica de ojos ámbar de un zarpazo veloz lo dejó en boxers.

Todos se miraron con verguenza y la chica sacó velozmente la ropa interior del chico.

Akamaru gruñó y la joven se erizó un poco.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos .

La joven no tardó en sentarse sobre la gran erección del desesperado Kiba y empezó a cavalgar sobre él .

Este al ser virgen e inexperto no duró ni cinco minutos al llegar al orgasmo y vaciarse totalmente .

- uaaa eres increïble ... – jadeó este con sudor en su frente – increïble ...

- jeje- rió esta , mientras Kakashi la agarraba del brazo y se la llevaba .

- nos vamos ... ya ...- dijo Kakashi .

- celoso? – rió Kirara borracha .

Este no contestó , Iruka sintió como el mundo se le caía encima y el ninja copia y su alumna se fueron .

Todos se esparcieron entonces , preguntándose el por que de la actitud de kakashi...

- que tendrán esos dos? – preguntó Lee.

- No lo se-...- dijo Tenten .

- Quizás estén líados ...- opinó Shikamaru .

Irina Gorrocko le había echo señas a sakuya y Aroa .

- nosotros irnos a hotel ... – dijo la rusa.

Estos dos asintieron algo serios siguiendo a su profesora.

Gai , Asuma ,Kurenai , Shizune y Tsunade dieron por finalizado el jueguecito y la fiestita.

- venga! Todos a dormir la mona! – mandó Tsunade .

Todos se fueron iendo poco a poco , Sasuke cogió la mano de Naruto .

- que pasa? – preguntó el rubio.

- Ven un momento ...- dijo algo borracho – quiero enseñarte algo...

Naruto asintió , nervioso , siguiendo al Uchiha .

Ambos agarrados como una pareja bajo la luz de la luna , caminando por las calles de Konoha.

( - oh sasuke me gustas tanto ... – suspiraba Naruto en sus adentros)

Dos calles mas abajo , Naruto vislumbró una calle oscura , con un gran edificio al final .

Se acercaron poco a poco , y pudo ver grandes rasguños en banderas de el clan Uchiha ... destrozadas totalmente.

- esta es tu...

- mi casa , mi antigua casa si ...- sentenció Sasuke medio serio medio riendo .

- ...

- Entramos?- ofreció el moreno.

Naruto no se pudo negar.

- si , claro ...

La puerta estaba abierta y los dos chicos entraron lentamente ... olía a cerrado y había mucho polvo ...

Las sillas y las mesas rotas dejaban ver la destrucción de un hogar , la muerte de ese poderoso clan ...

El chico rubio se estremeció al pensar que hubiera pasado si Sasuke hubiera muerto también en manos de Itachi .

( - mi vida... no tendría sentido sin él ...)

Sasuke depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla , mientras le ofrecía una mano para subir las escaleras.

- estás serio baka ...- sonrió sasuke .

- em ... si ... jeej estoy nervioso ...

Sasuke sonrió , pero Naruto notaba que esto era muy importante para el moreno , le estaba abriendo su corazón ... le estaba mostrando lo que mas le importó en un pasado ... lo estaba compartiendo con él .

( - sasuke ... entonces tu amor ... es de verdad? Dios mio ... no me lo puedo creer aún ...)

Llegaron a una pequeña habitación llena de polvo ...

Había una alfombra azul con el abanico de los uchiha , una pequeña ventana donde se veían las estrellas y una cama en la esquina .

Una cama grande , casi como de matrimonio .

- era mi habitación ... como ves , dormía en cama grande ...

uzumaki miró cada rincín de la pequeña habitación.

- es hermosa...

- jeje ... ven ...

Naruto se acercó a su amado , nervioso , sasuke lo notó y besó su frente .

- te amo ...

- sasuke ...

- dime que me amas...- pidió agarrando su brazo y besándolo con delicadeza .

- ... mmm- jadeó – te amo ...

Sasuke escudriñó los ojos de Naruto , esos ojos azules ... lo llevó a sentarse en su cama , algo polvorienta , así que la sacudió.

- naruto ... hagamos el amor ... aquí y ahora...

El kitsune se quedó sin habla .

- sasuke yo ..—tibuteó .

Sasuke estaba besando ya uno a uno sus dedos , dedicando palabras de amor.

- tienes miedo? ... eh ... mmm... eh?

- No ... es que ... yo ... no puedo ...

Sasuke elevó la mirada cuando Naruto se apartó con brusquedad y se puso de pie.

La bebida hizo que el Uchiha se enfureciese .

- que pasa? Prefieres acostarte con Gaara? O QUE?

Naruto chisteó con molestia .

- sabes que me gustas rtu ... no me trates de puto ... solo he dicho que no quiero ...- espetó este duramente a el moreno .

Sasuke se ponía nervioso.

- ah si? Pues poco se nota que me quieras ... NO ME DEJAS NI TOCARTE A PESAR DE ESTAR MESES SIN VERNOS JODER!

- Sasuke ... todo tiene su explicación vale ...déjame enpaz...

Naruto intentó irse pero Sasuke lo agarró del brazo .

- NO TE VAS BAKA! NO ME DA LA GANA! – dijo intentando besarlo en los labios a la fuerza.

Este evitaba los contactos con él .

- sasuke has bebido ... será mejor que me vaya ...

- solo estoy algo happy a mi la bebida no me afecta como a ti ...- dijo despojando el primer botón de la camisa de este dejando ver su cuello.

Cuando Sasuke vio el chupetón de Gaara se encendió de celos y pasión , lanzando casi con violencia a Naruto en su cama .

- PERO QUE VAS A HACER? NO SEAS BRUTO SASUKE ESTO NO TIENE GRACIA!

Sasuke se despojó de su pantalón con velocidad , y empezó a sacar los de Uzumaki.

- BASTA SASUKE! NO QUIERO! NO ME PUEDES OBLIGAR!

El moreno lo besó con ira en los labios y en chupetón de Gaara , comiéndoselo.

- Y CON GAARA SI? UNA MIERDA ! VAMOS A HACERLO! SE QUE QUIERES COMO YO!

- SASUKE BASTA !

Este estaba como demente caminando hasta los pectorales de Naruto ...

- ya basta sasuke que estoy...

Demasiado tarde.

Sasuke se había quedado con la boca abierta , un goterón de sudor frío calló de su frente mientras tocaba algo grande y redondo.,

- naruto ... que...? ...

- estoy ... – tragó saliva- embarazado ...

Sin decir nada mas , Uchiha sacó la camisa de Naruto ... y allí grande y redonda estaba la barriga de embarazo de Naruto .

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A : A FIN YA PUDE ACTUALIZAR , MIL GRACIAS POR LEERME Y MIL GRACIAS PORVUESTROS REVIEWS... ME ALEGRO QUE CADA VEZ ME DEJEIS MAS , Y YA SABEIS NO DEJEIS DE HACERLO QUE SON MI SUSTENTO JEJE.

Que os ha parecido el capi?

Sasuke se enteró ya jeje , la fiesta ... uff dara que hablar? Que pasara ?

Ah mil gracias a aquellos que me mandaron dibujos jeje soys lo mas , los pondre en mis webs jeje

En fin , miles de besos y hasta otras , dejad reviews.


	10. Dulce pasión

**CAP-10- DULCE PASIÓN: **

**Sasuke rozó con la palma de sus manos la redonda tripita tostada , suave como la piel de un bebé.**

**El rojizo de sus mejillas , a causa del alcohol se volvía poco a poco de un color pálido.**

**Naruto estaba sudando del miedo , mientras unas lagrimillas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas sonrosadas.**

**sa…sasuke… yo …- empezaba a tibutear el kitsune.**

**Sasuke se había quedado en shock , miraba de la tripa a la cara de este y de la cara de este a la tripa .**

**…**

**Sasuke… dime algo , no te quedes así…- suplicó el rubio deseando temerosamente que el moreno hiciera o dijera algo .**

**Este simplemente se apartó , y se fue hacia la ventana , impasible.**

**Naruto se acomodó con dificultad en la cama de Uchiha , mirando hacia el cuerpo del moreno.**

**Sasuke miraba por la ventana el cielo oscuro, plagado de estrellas.**

**Una voz grave rasgó el silencio.**

**como puede ser… ¿ esto es imposible … no puede ser que… **

**es verdad sasuke – atajó el rubio con la cabeza agachada .**

**Escuchó como sasuke suspiraba con violencia .**

**pero … si en verdad es así … por que no me lo has dicho?**

**La temida pregunta que Naruto no quería responder había llegado , se hizo el silencio.**

**Sasuke se giró hacia Naruto , con total furia lanzándolo de nuevo en la cama .**

**SASUKE DÉJAME! – suplicó Naruto .**

**NO! CUÉNTAME LA VERDAD! PENSABAS QUE NO ME IBA A HACER CARGO? EH? TAN POCO CONFIAS EN MI!**

**Naruto , aunque nervioso , sintió un tibio calor en su interior…**

**( -. Sasuke … está indignado?9**

**yo ….?**

**CONTÉSTAME BAKA! – chilló Sasuke – no confias en mi …- susurró con dolor asegurando todo – tsk … me engañaste , por eso te fuiste de la villa de la porra….- apretó mucho los puños , dando un golpe muy fuerte en la cama , justo casi en la cara de Naruto – POR QUE NO ME HAS DICHO QUE VAMOS A SER PADRES?**

**Cristal roto … Naruto se deshaoga.**

**POR QUE NO SE SI TÚ ERES EL PADRE!**

**De nuevo el silencio , Naruto cerró los ojos.**

**( este es el fin… me pegará y me odiará para siempre …)**

**El chico se quedó callado y tembloroso , esperando que un puño aterrizará en su cara… pero ese puño no llegó.**

**El kitsune abrió los ojos , notando el frescor invernal entrar por la ventana … abierta.**

**Sasuke no estaba .**

**sasuke? … SASUKE! – chilló Naruto quedando a solas y oscuras en la mansión Uchiha.**

**………………………..**

**Mientras la fiesta se acababa … y los pocos borrachines que quedaban ayudaban con las sillas a Tsunade Sama ….**

**Aroa hacía el perro mientras ladraba en el suelo , Sakuya la llevaba con correa .**

**Tsunade hacia un streeptis y Shikamaru , Lee , Shino , y Kiba babeaban abajo .**

**Hinata y Neji , juntos , con una Hinata algo triste … se iban del lugar.**

**Gaara , Kankurou y Temari se iban también por su cuenta .**

**Un reflejo de Gaara evitó entonces un Shurinken que iba directo hacia el .**

**Temari y Kankurou fueron directos al suelo , mientras Gaara miraba con odio hacia el árbol que estaba detrás de él .**

**Uchiha Sasuke lo miraba desde la rama mas alta .**

**que quieres ¿ - preguntó este impasible , sin que una sola gota de sake le hubiera echo efecto .**

**…**

**Sasuke frunció el ceño y velozmente bajó del árbol , quedando los dos cara a cara .**

**La mano del vengandor agarró su antebrazo izquierdo , mientras el chidori empezaba a surgir , dando un halo de chakra a la vista .**

**Los demás se detuvieron a mirar a Sasuke , que con furia se lanzó contra el del desierto .**

**Una ráfaga de viento y tierra , un chillido de Temari y dos chicos en el suelo con las manos juntas … como si de un combate de sumo se tratara … pero con ambos chakras chisporreteando .**

**Shikamaru había logrado sacar a Temari de allí , sosteniéndola en brazos .**

**pasa algo con Naruto? – siseó el pelirrojo.**

**Si … por eso vengo a matarte … - rugió el moreno .**

**Tsunade se puso en medio de los dos , la borrachera estaba aparte ahora.**

**haber… que haya paz eh? … que pasa aquí?**

**Sasuke tenía la cara desencajada .**

**quiero preguntarle algo a este monsrtruo! – chilló el Uchiha – QUE LE HICISTE A MI NARUTO EN LA NOCHE DE LA FIESTA?**

**Todos se miraron , sin entender bien y con confusión .**

**Gaara sonrió .**

**jeje tanto te interesa saberlo Uchiha?...**

**Sasuke iba a matarlo , suerte que tsunade no lo dejaba que si no… juas juas nos quedamos sin rival eh? Ejej xd**

**MIRA CABEZA DE ALCORNOQUE , NARUTO ESTÁ EMBARAZADO Y QUIERO SABER SI TE LO HAS TIRADO O NO?**

**Bueno , imaginad como la gente se ha quedado … con la boca de par en par como si estuvieran cantando ópera.**

**que dices memo? – la voz de el pelirrojo estaba desquebrajada , Sasuke solo le propinó un puñetazo en la cara.**

**Si tienes cojones DIME LA VERDAD!- chilló el vengador- A NARUTO LE PUEDES ENGAÑAR PERO A MI … NO! **

**Gaara se puso en pie , mucho mas serio que antes .**

**no lo se… estaba borracho …**

**como que NO LO SABES? **

**¬¬ lo que escuchas… no tengo ni idea … **

**Sasuke cerró los puños con ira , mirando con desafio a su rival.**

**sea el hijo mío o tuyo , Naruto estará conmigo …**

**….**

**Me oyes?**

**El de la arena sonrió .**

**me parece que no …Uchiha , si ese hijo fuera mio… Naruto Uzumaki se vendría conmigo al pais de la arena…**

**eso abrá que verlo- amenazó el moreno.**

**… lo mismo digo…- una expresión de puro odio nacio en Gaara- si ese bebé es mi hijo , crecerá junto a su padre , lo juro .**

**Dicho y echo el de la arena , desapareció.**

**….**

**Naruto se levantaba de la cómoda cama , inseguro si en salir corriendo de la mansión Uchiha o si quedarse a esperar a Sasuke.**

**sasuke kun … te amo …- sollozaba el kitsune , dando tiernas caricias a su vientre desnudo de la fuerza de el moreno – bebé … por que nos pasa esto?**

**El chico se acercó a una estantería polvorienta , estaba llena de fotografías antiguas del clan Uchiha.**

**En la primera foto Naruto vio a un hombre alto de pelo largo y muy atractivo , con una mujer de melena larga y morena , ambos de ojos negros.**

**los padres de sasuke …**

**Naruto cerró los ojos , mirando a su izquierda donde había una foto de un bebé de tez pálida y pelo negro …**

**sa- sasuke? – el chico sonrió – y …- sombras.- itachi …**

**La foto era de un Itachi de pocos años cogiendo en brazos a sasuke .**

**tsk… maldito … - reprochó Naruto , odiando a Itachi .**

**Por culpa de ese asesino ,Sasuke sufría en silencio .**

**Pero su mirada se desvió a una foto en donde estaba Sasuke con siete años de edad , con una cara sonriente y muy tierna .**

**sasuke….- susurró Naruto , llevándosela al pecho – me duele mucho el corazón …**

**te gusta la foto? Ahí aún era feliz …- la voz de Uchiha rasgó la noche.**

**Los ojos del chico de pelo rubio brillaron de temor al saber que Sasuke había vuelto.**

**( - no tengo valor para mirarle a los ojos … soy el culpable de todo…)**

**Sintió pasos caminar hacia él , se estremeció visiblemente .**

**sasuke … yo … soportaré que me odies y que me trates como- como a un desgraciado que se acuesta con todos … me lo …**

**Una delicada mano le pasó una mano por la boca , un cálido aliento calentó su cuello , mientras una mano acariciaba su vientre .**

**no te insultes mas … lo siento mi amor …- se excusó Sasuke- debería haber entendido lo confundido que estás … perdóname …**

**Sasuke hundió su cara en el cuello de este .**

**Naruto no soportó verlo así , se giró y lo abrazó con fuerza .**

**sasuke baka! Yo…yo …**

**Este levantó la cabeza.**

**me da igual de quien sea el hijo que llevas dentro Usuratonkachi, por que lo querré como si fuera de mi misma sangre …**

**Naruto lo miraba fijamente .**

**yo se como anhelas una familia … y tu sabes que a mi también me pasa lo mismo … nunca dejaría a un bebé inocente solo … ni a ti …**

**SASUKE!**

**Naruto se lanzó en los brazos de su amado besándolo en los labios , con desespero .**

**Sasuke se sorprendió de que Naruto se lanzara a besarlo , pero pronto lo afirmó por la cadera y mezcló su lengua con la del candente Kitsune .**

**Se besaron con hambre , con deseo , con amor puro … de haberse tenido que reprimir durante tanto tiempo … donde la falta de cariño había sido sus pecados mas dolorosos.**

**Por que como bien sabemos son diferentes. pero por dentro han sentido siempre una mutua soledad.**

**sa-sasuke- gimió Naruto cuando el moreno lentamente lo fue llevando hacia la cama de matrimonio , sus manos se enredaban en sus cabellos rubios.**

**Sasuke solo lo besaba , sin que pudiera evitarlo y con mucha dulzura , Naruto estaba estirado en la cama .**

**son … de seda?- dijo rozando las hermosas sabanas azul metálico ,**

**si … perfectas para hacer el amor … - susurró el moreno perdiéndose en su cuello.**

**El chico gimió dejandose llevar por las sensaciones que su amigo le producía.**

**yo … quiero … quiero que me ha-hagas tuyo sa-sasuke mmm ahh mmm- gemía Naruto mientras los pantalones estaban siendo retirados como si se fuera a romper.**

**Tus deseos serán ordenes – lamió el Uchiha con deseo el pecho de este , dando suaves besos a el vientre resaltón .- jeje ..**

**El ojiazul arqueó una ceja , sonrosado por el placer que estaba sintiendo.**

**que pasa? De que te ri-ries?**

**Tsunade sama me ha detenido antes … - dijo sasuke- me ha dicho que podemos tener relaciones sexuales , pero que tenga cuidado y no hacerte daño …**

**Este se sonrojó , ante las palabras de Sasuke .**

**am… - gruñido- ni que fuera de porcelana …**

**Este lo besó en los labios .**

**eres de porcelana usuratonkachi , recuerda que no eres único en tu cuerpo …**

**no ya … si ya voy a ponerme el letrero Hotel en la frente ¬¬ el kyubi e.l niño …**

**y mi ejem ejem… - sonrisa picarona ,mirando al pangtalón**

**Naruto se sonrojó .**

**sasuke … pervertido … **

**jaja xd pervertido? – sonrisita , los boxers de Sasuke volaron por los aires dejando al fresco( n/a: uoooo) la masculinidad del Uchiha .**

**kyaaaaa! – Naruto estaba como un tomate – y ese pedazo de paquete es para mi ¿**

**Sasuke elevó la ceja .**

**je , y luego soy yo el pervertido?**

**….**

**Jejeje – alzó su erección hasta la cara de Naruto , este giró avergonzado .**

**Me da mucha vergüenza …**

**Por que?**

**Es que … nunca he hecho esto …**

**Risas .**

**si recordarás lo que hicimos en la fiesta otro gallo cantaría ….( silvido juas juas)**

**como!**

**Jaja nada , concentrémonos en el presente,- besó en la barbilla – dobe …**

**Eso relajó al Uzumaki que besó con dulzura las mejillas del Uchiha .**

**abre las piernas … - siseó Sasuke a su amigo? Koi? Jjeje**

**glups …**

**Este obedeció , tibuteando , mientras sus piernas morenas se abrían y su semi erección se daba a conocer.**

**La mano experimentada de Sasuke agarró el miembro y se lo metió en la boca poco a poco , sin perder el contacto visual con el rubio.**

**uff sa-sasuke … no … para …**

**Pero no paró , dio unas agridulces lamidas de arriba abajo y metió la virilidad de Uzumaki en su cavidad bucal , el grito del chico no se hizo esperar.**

**ahhh!**

**Mmmm … sabes delicioso… así … - lametón - … tan barrigón … me excitas mucho … te amo mucho y eso es el mejor de los placeres … **

**Sa-asuke … ahhhh me va a dar algo … para … ahh…- gemía este sonrosado totalmente .**

**Esos sonrojos y el vientre hiendo de arriba abajo como un suave movimiento de vaivén excitó aún mas al bien formado moreno .( jujuju)**

**De no se sabe donde , apareció un milagroso botecito de lubricante ( para suerte de Naruto) , y el Uchiha se untó los dedos con la gelatinosa sustancia.**

**Rozó con sus yemas la " estrecha" entrada haciendo gemir dulcemente a su koi melódicamente .**

**ufff… sasuke… ten , cui-cuidado… mm**

**si amor…- Sasuke lubricaba su miembro de arriba abajo .**

**Tragó saliva , mientras el pálido moreno abría sus piernas y lo apoyaba sobre su cadera … **

**mmm tienes mas caderas que una mujer- burló este con sorna.**

**Calla ¬¬- se enfadó Naruto rojo.**

**Un dedo se entrometió en el ano lubricado , mezclando el pequeño enfado con el dolor.**

**( - sasuke ha querido despistarme… que mono es )**

**Vueltas y vueltas , explorando la cálida entrada … el sudor empapaba las mejillas del muchacho mas pequeño , mientras sus caderas estaban afirmadas al cuerpo del Uchiha , que había introducido un segundo dedo.**

**uy… sasu-ke … va a dolerme mucho?- preguntó con unas tibias lágrimas el kitsune.**

**( - con esa pedazo de …. Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii Xd , ME VA ADESTROZAR!)**

**bastante …**

**que ánimos , das ¬¬**

**jejee – beso tierno , lamiendo las lágrimas derramadas ( cosa que calma a cualquiera)- te amo …**

**Naruto sonrió complacido y agarró una de las manos de Sasuke con fuerza y con la otra la espalda pálida del moreno .**

**La punta lubricada y gruesa del pene del uchiha empezó a entrar poco a poco .**

**ufff duele …- era como un intruso grueso que venía dispuesto a desgarrar… como un tejón haciendo su cueva en unas paredes llenas de sensibles nervios .**

**te amo mucho … respira … - caricias , besos – te amo … eres lo mejor **

**Un empujón y la angustia de Naruto finalizó con la embestida dolorosa , que acabó en un chillido.**

**AHHHHHHH! – gemido? Ejej xd, Naruto arañó la espalda bien formada.**

**Sasuke besó sus labios callando el grito . mientras dejaba que el rubio respirase y se adaptara a su penetración .**

**sasuke….dame mas … hazme sentirme tuyo … porfavor …- el rosa de sus mejillas y la boquita sensualmente abierta , le daba apariencia de un niño inepto sexualmente … y eso a Sasuke uchiha , que ya conocía el sexo con hombres( orochimaru … ya saben ejem ¬¬ y kabuto ) lo excitaba aún mas.**

**voy a llevarte al mejor de los paraísos … no te arrepentirás de esta noche…nunca …**

**Embestidas suaves pero pasionales , gemidos ensordecedores( naruto es un poco escándaloso jaja xd) , suspiros y sudor por parte de sasuke ( colonia sexual maide in uchiha jajja), lindas palabras de amor…**

**te amo , sigue … no te detengas ahora….**

**El trasero de Naruto era penetrado con velocidad , mientras Uchiha dejaba todo su ser en dar el mayor de las delicias a su amado .**

**voy a … acabar … ufff … mmm … estás delicioso … amor … delicioso …**

**tu si que … AHHHHH! – un fuerte espasmo , una envestida y Naruto llegó al orgasmo dejando su esencia sobre el fuerte abdomen de su koi y su vientre abultado .**

**Sasuke no tardó mucho mas y descargó su deseo dentro de la intimidad de Naruto , cayendo encima del cuerpo mas pequeño , exhausto .**

**Las respiraciones de los muchachos estaban entrecortadas .**

**estoy cansado sasuke … - suspiraba Naruto , sudando entero .**

**jeje normal ¬¬ resistes muy poco …**

**¬¬ si tu llevaras esta barriga no dirías lo mismo .!- contraatacó Naruto .**

**Sasuke le tapó la boca con un beso , que calló a Naruto , claro está .**

**acabamos de hacer el amor usuratonkachi , no discutamos ok?**

**….**

**Ok? – ordenó decir mientras lo miraba con severidad .**

**Puchero .**

**malo …. **

**Por que?**

**El rubio se sonrojó .**

**por que me enamoraste … te saliste con la tuya …- Naruto se tapó la cara con vergüenza.**

**Jajaj xd- rió el moreno- venga baka , durmamos …**

**Si **

**Y así , abrazados como el antiguo matrimonio Uchiha , la pareja se quedó dormida en un mar de sueños tiernos a pesar de las tormentas … que se avecinaban.**

**( si es que soy mala eh? Ajaj xd)**

**…………………………**

**El olor a té caliente se esparcía por la habitación , soleada.**

**Naruto Uzumaki , abrió los ojos , olfateando con la nariz .**

**Bostezo.**

- **donde- donde estoy? – se preguntó quitándose las legañas , con el brazo desnudo...**

**Esperemos , desnudo? Estaba desnudo?**

**Naruto miró su cuerpo , y la cama matrimonial en la que estaba ... recordó entonces.**

- **es verdad ...- se sonrojó – donde está sasuke?- preguntó asustado mirando a los lados .**

**Entonces Sasuke entró sonriente por la puerta , con una bandeja en la mano .**

**El ojiazul alucinó al ver a Sasuke solo con un albornoz y el cuerpo varonil al aire libre. ( Xd)**

- **QUE HACES? – bramó tapándose.**

- **Te da verguenza verme? Si me viste ayer ... desnudito jeje – picarón **

**Naruto escondía su cara en la almohada , para mas comididad.**

- **ya ... pero ... me da verguenza ...**

**El moreno se acercó a la cama , dejó la bandeja encima de la mesita de noche y se metió en la cama con Naruto , incorporándose encima de él .**

- **SA- SASUKE?**

- **Shhh- roce suave con sus labios.**

**El rubio se dejó llevar , cuando recordó que sasuke estaba encima de ... SU BARRIGA! **

- **Sasuke recuerda que estoy embarazado!- lo advirtió.**

**Este se apartó , no se acordaba .**

- **OSTIA! Lo siento naruto-kun ( que cucooooooo!) – dijo pasando la mano por el calentito y sudado xd vientre- que despiste olvidarme del bebé ...**

**Y Sasuke besó la redondez con todo el cariño del mundo , eso emocionó al rubio.**

**( - sasuke ... ojalá que sea tuyo , lo siento por Gaara pero quiero que sea tuyo , POR FAVOR!)**

- **desayuna y vayamos a casa de tsunade sama , allí estarà Kakashi sensei y tenemos que reunirnos para seguir con el exámen ...**

- **ju... ni en estas dos semanas de relax dejais de reuniros?- se quejó el Kitsune agarrándolo por la cintura.**

- **Lo siento dobe **

**Tras un tierno beso y el desayuno por el suelo , se vistieron...**

**Hatake kakashi se secaba las lágrimas que caían dolorosamente por su cara ... se sentía celoso , preocupado e histérico.**

**-por que a mí...- susurraba apretando los puños – por que me he tenido que enamorar de esta niña ... ? por que a mi?**

**Gai , Kurenai y Asuma se acercaron a su colega.**

**Estaban esperando a los alumnos que venían poco a poco , un poco con resaca de la borrachera.**

- **pasa algo ?- preguntó Gai , con amabilidad( no es coñaaaaa)**

- **( es la primera vez que veo a mi rival , kakashi , así...)**

**Kakashi tenía algo rojo , su único ojo visible y agachó la cabeza cuando llegó Kirara Atsuro , con Aroa , Sakuya y la profesora Irina .**

**Gaara también llegaba con sus hermanos , Sakura y el resto estaban también allí.**

**Parecía que el tema de moda , iba a ser el embarazo de Naruto.**

- **escuchaste ayer la pelea de el Uchiha y Gaara?**

- **Si! Fue la ostia!**

- **Uzumaki es un puto se lo hizo con los dos!**

**Todos se callaron y se pusieron a murmurar cuando vieron llegar , de la mano a Naruto y Sasuke.**

- **Naruto...- shikamaru y Lee murmuraron .**

**Ino se llevo la mano a la boca , Hinata se ponía nerviosa al ver que su amigo ya no usaba ninguna técnica ilusoria.**

**Gaara temblaba levemente y a Sakura le temblaba el labio .**

**( - ya se sabe la verdad ...- pensó Kakashi)**

- **hola...- dijo solo Naruto .**

**Entonces Sakura chillando como una desesperada se avalanzó con un Kunai dispuesta atacar a Naruto .**

- **TE ODIO! – chilló llena de odio y locura la pelirrosa- POR QUE TÚ? ERAS MI MEJOR AMIGO! POR QUE TU?- chillaba esta como loca.**

**Sasuke y Gaara la tenían agarrada por los brazos y Kakashi de las piernas.**

- **lo siento , Sakura chan ...- susurró Naruto con la cabeza agachada - ... pero LO AMO CON TODA MI ALMA! – chilló Naruto con toda la fuerza que le permitían sus pulmones.**

**Todos aullaron de la impresión , la pelirrosada seguía mirándolo entre el sentimiento de traición y la ira.**

- **no deverías estar embarazado ...- siseó ella con odio – OJALÁ PIERDAS A ESE NIÑO! – bramó , siendo callada por un puñetazo de sasuke , que la mandó hacia el árbol mas próximo.**

**Naruto calló redondo al suelo , Kakashi lo cogió .**

- **MIERDA!**

**Entre Gaara y Kakashi lo cogieron , llevándolo en brazos dentro del edificio de Tsunade .**

**Sakura se movía poco a poco , en el suelo , temblando aún y con la boca ensangrentada .**

**Ino y Aroa no tardaron en ir a ayudarla .**

- **HIJO DE PUTA! – chilló Aroa – COMO TE ATREVES! **

**Sasuke estaba tan lleno de odio que su chakra empezó a aflorar en su mano .**

- **a mi madre no la insultes especie en extinción – dijo refiriéndose a Aroa- o te mato...**

**Ino , asustada se llevó a sakura de allí.**

**Aroa , se levantó , su mirada era diferente y las gafas rojas de culo de botella hab´ñian salido disparadas.**

**Su mirada estaba llena de ira como la del moreno.**

**Irina se puso en medio.**

- **aroa ... tu dejar a este uchiha ... es peligroso ...- intentó detener la rusa.**

- **Déjala ...- dijo la voz de Kirara , que estaba inmovil al lado de Sakuya.**

**Sasuke miró a su misteriosa compañera.**

**La verdad , es que poco sabía de la Atsuro , solo que siempre se la veía oculta con Kakashi sensei y que ... bueno , eran amantes .**

**-NO METERTE ESTÚPIDA! – chilló Irina .**

**Aroa seguía mirando a Sasuke , como si fuera un rinoceronte a punto de atacar.**

- **... y que mas da Si matan a Aroa? – dijo la pelilila con una risita .**

**Irina fue hacia ella , con el puño en alto .**

- **AROA SER LA FUTURA PIKAGUE DE NUESTRO PAIS ESTÚPIDA INCOMPENTENTE!**

**Pero para cuando Irina quiso pegar a Kirara , un golpe secó rasgó el momento .**

**Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, y Aroa y Sakuya se detuvieron .**

**La mano lisa y perfilada de la joven había atravesado como si fuera de goma , el pecho de la profesora.**

**La sangre empezó a caer espesa por los labios de la rubia , y Kirara se lamió los labios con el contacto a la sangre .**

**Irina calló al suelo desangrada .**

- **sangre real ... sangre para el funeral ...- dijo Kirara con los ojos amarillos completamente .**

**Levantó la mirada , sembrando una especie de pánico en el ambiente .**

- **KIRARA! – Kakashi acababa de salir de la casa de Tsunade , con la misma.**

**La hokague se echó hacia atrás, con los ojos desorbitados .**

**Kirara dejaba salir de su cuerpo un chakra dorado que la envolvía , y los ojos y la risa demostraban locura desesperada .**

**-. Es tu turno... Aroa ... vas a morir ...**

- **NO PUEDE SER! – chilló Tsunade .**

- **Que no puede ser? – preguntó Kakashi .**

- **Es... es ella ...**

**CONTINUARÁ --.-**

**N/A : OLA A TODOS! Al fin no? Uff se que he tardado pero es que el curro me mataba xd espero que este cap os haya gustado , sobretodo lo que pasa entre la parejita ejej xd muchas gracias por los reviews , muchas gracias a todo aquel qye me agrega , me manda dibujos del fc y que se mete en mi pag web ( en mi perfil)**

**Yo la semana que viene me voy dee vacaciones , pero au nasi intentare escribir lo antes posibl ok? **

**Jeje – que os ha parecido? Ya sabeis reviewsssss con buestras opiniones m, preguntas y sugerencias , BESOSSSS HERMI17**


	11. La villa de la luna

**CAP – 11- LA VILLA DE LA LUNA:**

Tsunade salió de sus pensamientos , cuando Kakashi la zarandeó …La Hokage corrió entonces , donde Irina Gorrocko estaba desangrándose.

- Rápido ¡ Shizune camilla!

Shizune sacó con velocidad una camilla y entre la rubia y ella subieron a la mujer desangrada en ella.

Kakashi estaba de pie .

Gai , Asuma y Kurenai agarraron a Kirara ,ya que miraba con la mano en alto a Aroa .

- menudo día! – Naruto desmayado y ahora esta …. 

Se la llevaron hacia dentro de la casa , mientras Kirara lamía sus dedos ensangrentados … como si de una piruleta se tratase.

Cuando Tsunade se cruzó con ellas , ambas miradas se encontraron .

Una tensión fría , se creó .

- ….  
- Eizebeke …. – susurró la rubia .  
- no – contestó la pelila - …. Ella murió …  
- SEÑORA TSUNADE SE ESTÁ DESANGRANDO , VAMOS! – recordó Shizune a su cuñada .  
- ….  
- ….

Sin decir una palabra mas , entraron dentro .

Naruto también estaba dentro , y Sakura no tardó en ser llevada por una camilla también .

Gaara y Sasuke estaban en frente de la puerta de Naruto , esperando .

- tal vez … sea mejor que pierda a ese crío …- dijo el del desierto fríamente.

Sasuke miró sonriente a su rival.

- tienes miedo? … será que sabes que es mío , verdad?  
- ….  
- Confiésalo…- sasuke tenía los ojos brillantes .  
- No ….- contestó – pero si ese hijo es mío , me llevaré a Naruto para siempre …

Sasuke le hizo el símbolo de la victoria al pelirrojo.

- eso está por ver …

Rabia en los ojos verdes … se acumulaba.

Unos metros al lado , Aroa estaba en la puerta de Sakura … parecía ser que ya volvía a ser la misma borrega de siempre.

- sakura chan!- sollozaba cobijándola en su pecho , sakura empezó a recobrar el sentido( xd)

- SAKURA!- ino fue también hacia su amiga, Aroa se la echó encima .

- INO! QUE BUENO QUE AYUDEMOS A NUESTRA SAKURA JUNTAS! – dijo alargando un brazo y abranzando a las dos chicas.

Sakura se puso en pie con velocidad ante tal acto , e Ino se tocó los pechos que la burra esa de gafas la acababa de tocar.

- Ya estoy bien ...- susurró Sakura mirando como Sasuke y Gaara se iban hacia el edificio con Naruto.

La pelirrosada miró a su ex con dolor en la mirada ... Sasuke la miró muy fríamente , mientras se metía en el edificio.

- me odia ...- susurró lloriqueando dévilmente – perdí a sasuke ... por culpa de Naruto ...

Aroa la abrazó por detrás haciéndola chillar.

- KYA!

- Deja de pensar en ese sakurachan ¬¬ a mi si que me gustas ...

Sakura se separó de ella, con ayuda de Ino.

- Aroa Picazo- dijo Lee entonces- tu profesora está muriéndose ¬¬ no deverías preocuparte mas por ella e ir con Sakuya a verla ...

Aroa miró a Kirara entonces , la chica seguía a lo suyo lamiendo sus dedos .

- a mi esa me da igual ...- dijo Aroa – Irina Gorrocko me importa una mierda – dijo la de la porra.

Kirara rió entonces.

- así le pagas todas sus atenciones a tu amada Irina? – dijo con sarcasmo Kirara , mientras Kakashi la sostenía por el brazo agarrada .

Aroa miró a la pelilila , mientras que una clara tensión se dibujaba entre las dos .

- soy la hija del maestro Pikague Atsuro ...

- je , tu no eres mas que mierda en ese estúpido país ... – el odio empezó a crecer , mientras empezaban a sentir fluir de nuevo el chakra de Kirara.

- ... – miró a su compañero ,Sakuya – vamos a ver a Irina , Sakuya – dijo Aroa acercándose a Sakuya .

El moreno y Aroa fueron hacia la puerta , alejándose de Kirara , que se separó de Kakashi y se dispuso a marcharse .

- ESPERA!- la detuvo Kakashi – DONDE CREES QUE VAS? SABES QUE TE VAN A ARRESTRAR POR ASESINATO VERDAD!

Kirara se rió .

- y por que no detienes Kakashi , si eres un miembro de AMBU?- lo miró deliciosamente – podrías llevarme a prisión por ello.

El jounin se echó hacia atrás ante tal sensualidad.

- pasa algo? – dijo tocándole el pecho delicadamente – no puedes? Mmm- lo besó en el cuello.

- Kirara ...- jadeó Kakashi- eres ... lo peor ... eres una mala mujer ... asesina ...

- Mmm...- kirara besaba el cuello dejando la marca de sus dientes- nunca podrías hacerlo , estás bajo mi técnica ... lo sabes , nunca podràs dejar de amarme ...

Se separó de el , dedicándole un beso .

- por ahora me tengo que ocultar ... ya sabes donde me puedes encontrar... jeje...

- ...

La chica se fue unos pasos hacia atrás .

- yo de ti iría a ver que puede confesarte Irina Gorrocko , antes de que muera ... aún notó su chakra...

Dicha esa frase la joven desapareció.

En una de las habitaciones de la mansión de Hokage.

Uzumaki Naruto abrió los ojos poco a poco , viendo borrosamente un pelo moreno y una sonrisa dulce .

- que pasa?...- preguntó lentamente .

- solo te desmayaste de la impresión ...- contó Shizune dándole un vaso de agua .

Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe , estableciéndose en la cama.

- y sasuke? – preguntó .

- shhh – le ordenó ella volver a estirarse – no dejé entrar a nadie ... no queremos mas disgustos , Tsunade se enfadaría ... esta histérica.

Naruto frunció el ceño .

- que es lo que pasa?

- ... Irina gorrocko está a punto de morir y Tsunade está haciéndole unos válsamos para que no sufra tanto ...

- ... ostia ...

- Ahora descansa , en un rato Sasuke y Gaara podrán entrar a verte...

Naruto sonrió , pero algo le hizo impacientarse y sentirse nervioso .

- y me bebé? Está bien!

Shizune volvió a echarlo hacia la cama .

- está muy bien ... ahora descansa ...

Naruto suspiró y volvió a cerrar los ojos .

Tsunade vatía veloz un bálsamo con hiervas curativas y lo aplicaba en el pecho herido de la rusa , que cada vez estaba mas blanca .

- MIERDA!- gruñía Tsunade – no hay posibilidades de salvar a esta mujer ... grrr

Apretó el puño .

- esa zorra no solo la atravesó en el punto en donde la aorta entra en el corazón , sino que ha utilizado una técnica prohibida ...- se puso a pensar , mientras consultaba libros – pero cual!

Picaron a la puerta , mientras que Irina gorjeaba dolorosamente .

- adelante ...- susurró .

Kakashi entró en la habitación con paso lento .

- como está?

- Muriéndose ¬¬ ... no hay esperanzas ... – miró a Kakashi con seriendad – esa chica ... la conozco ...

Kakashi negó con la cabeza .

- la llamaste eizebeke ... y ese no es su nombre ... se llama Kirara Atsuro ..

Tsunade arrugó la ceja .

- pero ... no puede ser ... ella es Eizebeke ...

- no ... no-no lo es...- dijo con voz apagada alguien abajo de ellos .

Tsunade y Kakashi miraron hacia la cama , donde con un hilo de voz irina hablaba lentamente .

- ella no es Eizebeke ... ella murió hace 16 años ... yo se la verdad ...

Kakashi y Tsunade se miraron sorprendidos .

- aunque sepas lo que sepas no te quedan fuerzas para hablar ...- dijo Tsunade .

- espera ... – kakashi la interrumpió – habla ... haz un esfuerzo , necesitamos saber que pasa con la villa de la porra ... cuenta la verdad Irina ...

Irina miró con dificultad respiratoria a el Hatake mientras abría los labios poco a poco .

- te contaré todo Kakashi ... necesito que mi persona descargue todo ...

**FLASH BACK ...**

**Hace años , en lo mas alejado del país de la hoja y de las nuves ... había un pequeño país oculto entre las montañas.**

**En ese país de bellos paisajes y ríos de agua dulce había una hermosa villa : la villa de la luna .**

**Se le llamaba así por que cada noche , la luna se reflejaba en la laguna principal de la villa y daba claridad a toda la villa ... donde los enamorados se confesaban su amor y donde se veía el satélite en todo su esplendor .**

**En esa villa nunca existió un maestro Kague , solo un rey y una reina que tenían una niña , llamada Eizebeke .**

**Eizebeke era hermosa , de un largo cabello lila y unos preciosos ojos dorados .**

**Todo el reino la quería y todos los ninjas de la villa soñaban con que la joven se enamorara de ellos .**

**Pero un día ... el rey decició que Eizebeke tendría que contraer matrimonio con el hijo de un señor feudal de la villa de la hierva .**

**Eizebeke no estaba de acuerdo con esa decisión e intentó huir , pero no pudo , y tuvo que casarse a la fuerza con el joven Pikazo .**

- tsk ... hijos de puta ...- señaló kakashi .

Tsunade estaba ida .

- yo ... era la mejor amiga de Eicebeke ... siempre iba a su villa cada verano ...

Kakashi se sorprendió , pero hizo continuar a Irina que empezó a toser.

**Tras la boda , misteriosamente los reyes de la villa de la lune tuvieron un accidente ... Pikazo mandó asesinar a los padres de Eizebeke para convertirse en rey y su autroproclamó maestro Pikague del país de la luna ... el cual sobrellamó pais picazo porra y a la villa ... villa de la porra.**

**Eisebeke se sentía mal estando casada con ese hombre y mas aún cuando quedó embarazada de él .**

**Entonces nació Aroa, la primogénita de la familia fruto de una violación por parte del maestro pikage.**

**Eizebeke se hundió en una fuerte depresión ... dejó de lado a Aroa ya que era fruto de su violación ... pero un día ... un joven jounin llegó a su vida .**

**Era un chico de la villa que se acababa de graduar y ambos se enamoraron perdidamente ...**

**Eizebeke empezó a verse a escondidas con él y quedó embarazada de nuevo.**

Kakashi agachó la cabeza , comprendiendo todo .

- kirara?

**Exacto... kirara atsuro , hija de ese simple jounin nació siendo una ilegítima ... cuando maestro Pikague se enteró de la verdad , mandó a matar a el amor de Eizebeke.**

**Dejó a Kirara en el rio a su suerte siendo una bebe... y Eizebeke de la desesperación ... se suicidó .**

Tsunade se puso una mano en el corazón , echando a llorar.

- tsk ...entonces tu sabías que kirara es la verdadera heredera del país no? ... ya que ese país era de eizebeke que era la verdadera heredera ...

Irina tosió .

- yo solo ... estar ... a ordenes de mi maestro ... aroa será quien llegue a Pikage , kirara atsuro sabe la verdad y quiere venganza...

Tsunade cabreada agarró un kunai y remató a Irina , que quedó con el kunai clavado en el cuello y murió con la boca abierta.

El jounin y la rubia se miraron .

- hijos de puta ...

- ahora ... ya se la verdad kirara – pensó Kakashi para así – ya la se...

Naruto comía con velocidad un tazón de chocolate con trocitos de platano , ante la mirada preocupada de Shizune.

- em... no te ará daño narutokun?

- Em?- La cara llena de chocolate del chico se elevó del tazón- que va! A mi bebé le encanta el chocolate cuanto mas mejor...

Y siguió comiendo , pidiendo un tercer tazón.

- que sea ahora platano con merengue porfavor shizune-san

Shizune fue a por el pedido de Uzumaki que acariciaba su vientre con satisfacción .

- vas a ponerte como una mula usuratonkachi¬¬ xD- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Naruto sonrió feliz al escuchar la voz de SU sasuke.

- sasuke pasa!

Sasuke entró en la habitación , acercándose a su koi para besarlo .

- estás bien naruto-koi?

- Muy bien , con hambre pero bien sasu-san

- ¬¬ no me llames asi dobe ...

- Jaja xD tu te metiste conmigo primero.

Sasuke sonrió con picardia .

- en vez de comer tantos dulces , deverías comer cosas mas saludables ...- sonrisita sasunesca.

Naruto enrojeció violentamente.

- em ... como que?- preguntó con una falsa inocencia .

- bueno... ( x se me va la olla) la carne , la leche y los huevos son buenos para todo el mundo no?

Se acercó sugerente al rubio.

- verdad... me gustaria probar...mmm – susurró notando lo incomodo que devia de ser unos pantalones en esos momentos para sasuke Xd.

El rico de Sasuke estaba animándose a darle el fresco a su canario( n/a: me meo neng!Xd) cuando UN PUTO PELIRROJO SEGÚN SASUKE Y TODO EL MUNDO ENTRÓ POR LA PUERTA CON UN RAMO DE FLORES AMARILLAS.

- Narutokun ... interrumpo?- preguntó Gaara sabiendo que llegaba a tiempo para su suerte.

Sasuke simplemente puso los ojos en blanco , mientras Naruto tragaba saliva.

- si gaara ... puedes pasar si quieres- dijo con amabilidad.

Gaara sonrió solemne y entregó las flores a su ex , Naruto las agarró con verguenza.

- ejem... que quieres en esta habitación tío de la arena ?

- ... vengo a ver a Naruto , está prohibido? Al fin y al cabo- miró el vientre del chico de ojos azules- mi " hijo" está dentró de él y mi dever es preocuparme ...

- ... em chicos- naruto se olía la próxima pelea mas que un pescado podrido en la nevera.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos .

- como estás tan seguro para llamar al crío hijo payaso?

- Pues por que hay un 50 de que lo sea cateto?

- También hay un 50 de posibilidades que mueras hoy¬¬

- Pues el otro será para que yo te corte tu corta hombría ...

- CALLAD COÑO! – chilló Naruto enfadado.

Los dos se callaron .

- no pueden respetarme ni un momento? Estoy cansado!y sea quien sea el padre de los dos , le voy a regalar una caja gigante de condones para que aprenda a no embarazar a la gente ¬¬!

Los dos pretendientes a padre se avergonzaron de ese fallo .

- sasuke ...déjame a solas con Gaara, tengo que hablar con él...- dijo Naruto.

Sasuke iba a rechistar pero solo le dio tiempo a abrir los labios.

- porfavor ...

Sasuke se fue con un gruñidito audible tras el , mientras Gaara sonreía triumfante .

Cuando la puerta se cerró se dirigió hacia Naruto que estaba serio.

- mira... te debo una explicación ...- siseó Naruto con voz apagada.

- Pues si- verificó Gaara haciéndose el duro( pero estaba como un flan por lo que Naruto le diría)

- Yo ... siento haberme marchado de la villa de la porra sin avisar , y peor aún haber aceptado tu amor sin corresponderte...

El kitsune agachó la cabeza , mejor así , por que la cara de dolor del pelirrojo se hacia notar.

- gracias por sincerarte Naruto ... – susurró el de la arena - ... pero , dime...- lo miró penetrante – tu sentías algo por ... Uchiha cuando aceptaste ser mi pareja?

- NO!- bramó con fuerza Naruto- al menos no tenía nada con él ...- rectificó- quiero decir ... –tartarmudeó- yo solo empezé a darme cuenta tras la fiesta ... no lo se Gaara no me hagas esas preguntas- se avergonzó Naruto .

Al tratar el tema fiesta ,el pelirrojo sonrió pícaro .

- la fiesta ... creo que gracias a ella tengo una oportunidad aún de estar a tu lado ... y que olvides a Sasuke por mi ...- susurró acariciando su barbilla.

Naruto lo separó con sensibilidad.

- gaara ... yo ... no se de quien será él .. además que ... yo y sasuke estamos saliendo juntos y ...

- y nada- lo cortó .

El embarazado se quedó de piedra, mientras el de la arena lo agarró por los hombros.

- aunque tenga que raptarte , o llevarte ala fuerza Naruto , si las pruebas de adn dicen que el bebé es mío te vendràs conmigo a mi país!

- Pero ... que dices!- sollozó indignado , sintiendo que le hacia daño.

- Lo que oyes!ya sufrí bastante en mi infancia! No voy a permitir que uchiha me quitara a un hijo por mucho que os ameis!

Lo soltó con brusquedad , su interior ardía ,parecía que su demonio de arena estaba dándole caña a las hormonas del pelirrojo.

Cuando vio la cara de susto de Uzumaki se arrepintió.

- lo siento... te he tratado un poco brusco cariño ...- lo besó en la mejilla , muy cerca de los labios( suerte que Naruto giró un centímetro el rostro) - ..pero aún así no me detendré... adiós...

El de la arena abrió la puerta y un grupo de personas calleron al suelo entonces de tener la cabeza pegada a la puerta.

Xd.

- que espían aquí intrusos?¬¬- señaló molesto el del desierto.

- ANDA! PERO QUE DÍA MAS BONITO QUE HACE!- canturreteó kiba.

- Que problematicas son estas puertas !¬¬

- No es lo que parece!- exclamó Hinata.

- NO NOS MATES!- chilló Chouji.

- Joder he aplastado a un bicho! Eso es pecado!- se escandalizó Shino.

- MI CULO LEE!- VOCIFERÓ TENTEN.

Todos se levantaron y sacudieron .

- venimos a ver a Naruto!- dijo Lee , entrando seguido de todos- HOLA COMPI QUE TAL!

- HOLA LEE! HOLA CHICOS!

Todos fueron a abrazarlo contentos .

- ahora vendrà Sasuke que ha ido a por tus papeles de medicación , por suerte no tienes que ingresarte solo fue un desmayo – dijo Shizune que cerraba la puerta.

- Bien- dijo Naruto mirando a sus amigos y dándose cuenta de que faltaban ciertas personas.

Estaban chouji, shikamaru , lee , tenten , hinata, shino y kiba , pero ... sakura no estaba .

La tristeza lo volvió a invadir.

Ino tampoco , estaría con ella , y Neji , bah! Estaba fuera , lo podía ver tras la puerta vigilando las faldas de Hinata .¬¬

- al final se ha muerto la rusa de la villa de la porra? – preguntó Kiba a Shizune.

- Em si... tsunade sama está limpiando su cadaver.

- ...

Sasuke entró en la habitación , con Iruka al lado conversando .

- nos podemos ir – dijo sasuke- naruto , tsunade sama me ha dicho que te tienes que venir a vivir conmigo ,O-BLI-GA-TO-RI-A-MEN-TE.

Naruto sorprendido , pero emocionado elevó una ceja.

- eso lo ha dicho la vieja tsunade o tu?

- Bueno... – canto a los pájaros y maldiciones de arena Xd- YO , pero tsunade dice que no es bueno que estés solo , asi que no hay mas que hablar

- Bueno... lo pensaré – dijo haciéndose el interesante .

- Jeje - sasuke miró a Gaara.- algun problema?

- Si¬¬ por que tiene que vivir justo contigo?

- Pues por que me sale del rabo? Alguna pregunta mas? Quieres hacer de sujetavelas en mi casa o que?

- TE VOY A ...

De nuevo Gaara y Sasuke se iban a matar , menos mal que el escuadrón de ninjas estaban en la habitación .

- JODER NEN QUE PROBLEMÁTICOS!- se quejó Shikamaru.

- Calla- rió Chouji – que tu tienes tus dos fierecitas particulares XD.

En fin , tras peleas , escándalos y demás Naruto se mudó a casa de Sasuke esa misma noche .

Era de noche , cada familia y cada persona dormía con placidez en la aldea de Konoha .

Una melódica canción sonaba por toda la ciudad , un piano suave , una flauta dulce, un sano sentimiento... Una muchacha se rodillas en lo mas alto de una montaña.

Las esferas doradas de sus ojos dejaban ver brillantes lágrimas que peleaban por salir .

Unos labios sonrojados se abrían deseosos de chillar horrores , el cabello se alborotaba dejando al viento un color lila húmedo , lleno de lágrimas .

- en soledad? – una voz susurrante se escuchó en la soledad y una mano càlida recogió los tirabuzones lilas que se enredaban en el levante nocturno.

- Tú... – susurró la chica – sabía que vendrías ...

- Kirara ...- susurró Kakashi ... – irina ha muerto ...

Esta solo sonrió .

- ya? Tuvo efecto mi técnica ... no pudo soportar mucho ... – jeje – y dime ... confesó?

- Si ... ya lo se todo ...

Ella se giró entonces a mirarlo .

- no me jodas! Nunca me digas que te ha dado pena la historia de mi madre ...

Kakashi se abalanzó hacia ella , depositó un suave beso sin quitarse la màscara ,solo fue un contacto .

- por que no te has quitado la màscara como siempre? – preguntó ella objetiva.

- Por que ...- contestó él – no quiero enamorarme mas de tus labios ... me envenenan cada vez que los beso .

Entonces ella le quitó la màscara poco a poco , y lamió su labio inferior .

- soy mala ... lo se ... se que no te amo y solo juego contigo ... pero no puedo evitarlo .

Kakashi solo abrió los labios.

- por que me has enamorado kirara ? por que? Que ganas?

- Je ...- ella sonrió – no lo se...tal vez cariño , tal vez un aliado , alguien que me entienda ... mientras que hago realidad mi sueño .

Este se la quedó mirando .

-( será posible? Será posible que ella tenga un sueño? )

- quiero recuperar mi país , mi villa ... todo lo que representó y perteneció a mi madre ... para ello necesito ser fuerte , desterrar y condenar a los Picazo ... y no tener piedad de nadie ni nada ... – miró a Kakashi- ni siquiera de ti ...

- kirara ...

- me has servido de ayuda para aprender estos meses , tambien como amante ... pero necesito alguien mas poderoso que tú ... un sharingan mas potente ...

- sharingan?

- Exacto ... – ella lo estiró en la hierva.- esta será la última vez que seré tu mujer ... – sonrió – tu has sido mi primera víctima de mi técnica de amor eterno ... me amaràs siempre ... por toda la eternidad Hatake kakashi ...

- Kirara ... no ... no me condenes así – unas lágrimas empezaron a surgir en su ojo visible mientras su màscara se humedecía .

- Lo siento ... no puedo tener piedad de nadie ... mi corazón está muerto de rencor ...

La chica se desnudó y Kakashi la agarró de su cuerpo fino , amándola hasta el amanecer , besando su piel sabiendo que esa sería la última vez ... y la palabra sharingan, corriendo en su mente escapando de su deseo.

El gallo mas escandaloso de Konoha dio los buenos días , antes de que una vieja gruñona le diera un sartenazo por pesado.

Mansión Uchiha ...

- silvando al trabajarrrr laralalalalalala - cantaba Sasuke esa mañana mientras limpiaba su antigua casa .

Todas las fotos de su familia habían sido retiradas , para evitar recuerdos , mientras Sasuke ponía fotos de Naruto , de él y de sus amigos por toda la casa .

Una imagen de culo de Naruto era el cuadro principal de la sala de estar .

Naruto bajó al comedor , somnoliento para ver semejante espectáculo .

- buenos días ... – miró el comedor y miró el cuadro – que es esto?- dijo flipando .

- jeje nuestra casa – dijo con orgullo – y ... jeje tu culo la hermosa musculatura redondita donde me encanta explorar juju

- eres un salido¬¬

- ya lo se

- voy a mear – dijo girando su persona y su barriga con indiferencia Xd.

Fue al lavabo , de un color plateado muy bonito .

El estomago le dio un retortijón .

- joder ... el chocolate de ayer no fue muy bueno ...

Se sentó en el señor roca ( el water jajajaxD) y empezó a vaciar .

JUAS JUAS dándose cuenta de lo que había en la puerta del lavabo .

Una foto gigante de itachi en calzoncillos como diana .

- pero esto que es? ¬¬

Naruto cogió el papel higiénico y se sorprendió al ver una docena de dardos .

- coño! Voy a tirar uno aber si acierto! Xd.

Naruto tiró un dardo a la foto y le dio justo en el paquete , unos altavoces se pusieron en marcha en los rinconces del lavabo y sonó un :

- mis huevosssssss! – y luego se encendió una lucecita roja en la foto – da directo en el corazón y me mataràs

- menudas mierdas que haces este sasuke¬¬.

Se limpió ( xd ) y se fue de nuevo al comedor, donde Sasuke hacía té .

- te ha gustado el póster? Lo tengo para deshaogarme cuando estoy desesperado .

- ya veo ya ...

- je , desayunamos?

- Bueno si sabes cocinar ...eso si no nos intoxiques o el niño saldrá calvo ...

- Baka ¬¬

RING , RING ...

- ya lo cojo yo ...- dijo Sasuke a pesar de estar mas lejos que Naruto , que estaba al lado del teléfono.

- Joder sasuke! Estoy embarazado no manco ¬¬

El Uzumaki cogió el auricular.

-si quien es?

- narutokun? – se escuchó una voz de chica a través del auricular.

Naruto la reconoció .

- Hinata ? que tal?- preguntó Naruto .

Sasuke se enfureció al escuchar que se trataba de la Hyuga.

- yo .. em ... gomen ... necesitaba preguntarte algo...

- si claro lo que quieras ...

- tu ... que-querrías llevar los anillos el día de-de mi matrimonio con Nejisan?- preguntó la chica tartamudeando .

Naruto se sorprendió y a la vez se enfureció por ese matrimonio , sabía que Hinata no amaba a Neji.

- claro! Sabes que con gusto lo hago pero ... Hinata por que te casas?- bramó – si no quieres a ese tonto del culo!

- ... naruto kun ... es mi deber ... yo , Neji san no es tan malo ... el y yo ya ... nos entendemos un poco mas ... y yo ...

Sasuke le arrebató el teléfono a Naruto .

- hyuga ? mira Naruto si que llevarà tus anillitos , adiós !- y colgó bordemente .

- QUE HACES!- se enfadó Naruto .

- Colgar?¬¬

- Que inteligente! Eres demasiado celoso Sasuke kun!

Naruto se fue hacia las habitaciones , Sasuke se arrepintió de lo que había echo ... al fin y al cabo Hinata era mujer y Naruto era gay no? Bueno ... o gay solo con él ... bueno ... QUE NO QUERÍA A LA HYUGA COÑO!

- Donde vas? – preguntó Sasuke diez minutos mas tarde , cuando Naruto bajaba las escaleras vestido .

- A casa de Hinata , a disculparme por tener un koi tan celoso¬¬

- Como quieras!- chilló con orgullo el moreno cruzándose de brazos .

La puerta se cerró y Sasuke dio una patada al sofá .

- grr ... ¬¬

Se fue a la cocina y se hizo un cubata hasta arriba con refresco de cola y Jb.

Se tumbó en el sofá y se puso a controlar el reloj , a cada cinco minutos .

Pasó una hora , y Naruto no había regresado .

Sasuke ahora daba vueltas por el comedor( un poco mas y hace un agujero en el suelo Xd)

- ESTE BAKA! Tarda mucho ...- se decía preocupado, cuando picaron a la puerta .

Dio un trago a su tercer cubata y fue a abrir , esperando a Naruto .

- NARUTO!POR QUE HAS TAR-...!- pero Sasuke se calló al ver enfrente suyo a alguien que no esperaba encontrar en la puerta.

- Hola ... Uchiha Sasuke ... – dijo la voz femenina de una chica de pelo lila .

- Atsuro Kirara?

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A :Ola a todos mis queridos lectoresss! Mil y una disculpas por la tardanza! Es que estaba de vacaciones un mes fuera de mi ciudad y mi ordenador no es portatil ¬¬ grrr ... muchas gracias por la espera , la comprensión y sobretodo por leerme y después reviewarme( ya sabeissss a dejar reviewwssss)

Que me hacen mucha ilu!

Os dedico a todos mis lectores este cap , a todos que me agregan al msn y a mi familia y amigos .

Bueno , que pasara en el siguiente cap¿

Que quiere kirara en casa de sasuke?

Volvera con kakashi la pelilila?

Como será la convivencia de la parejita ?

Se casarà Hinata?

ESO Y MUCHO MAS PUEDEN PREGUNTAR LO QUE QUIERAN EN SUS REVIEWS QUE CON GUSTO UN CONTESTO A TODO! RECORDAD METEROS EN MIS PAGS WEBS EH? JEJE BESOS A TODOS.

HERMI17- LORENA.


	12. Hasta que la muerte os separe

CAP-12- Hasta que la muerte os separe.

-Kirara?- Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, con la vista algo nublada por culpa del alcohol que había estado consumiendo.- que haces en mi-mi casa?

La pelilila estaba sonriente , mientras miraba de arriba a abajo al Uchiha.

- puedo pasar?

El moreno no entendía nada,¿ que quería esa chica en su casa,encima Naruto no estaba..

- y para que quieres pasar a mi casa?¬¬

- quiero hablar contigo- dijo ella sonriente- se que Uzumaki no está , y a fin de cuentas estamos en el mismo grupo en el exámen no?

Sasuke quedó pensativo , la observó y entre un hipeo la dejó pasar.

- entra,pero se breve, no estoy para tonterías..- gruñó el moreno.

Sasuke pasó al comedor, sentándose abruptamente en el sofá y dando un trago a una botella de sake, Kirara lo siguió... y como si fuera su propia casa se sentó en el sofá.

Sasuke la miró mal, invitandola a hablar.

- y dime... que quieres?

Kirara sonrió.

- verás... - la chica se acomodó sensualmente la pierna sobre su muslo- quería decirte una cosa...

El único del clan Uchiha la escrutó con la mirada.

( - no puede ser... me lo parece a mí , o ha venido a seducirme?)

- no se si te abrás dado cuenta pero , los sharingan me gustan ... mucho...

Kirara se puso en pie y fue hacia él , ya que había percibido la turbación del moreno.

Posó una mano por su mentón ,acariciándolo .

- dime... no te gustaría ayudarme a satisfacer mis deseos ...?

Sasuke no entendía nada, pero aún y ebrio apartó la mano de ella , de un azote.

- pero que te has creído tía? - chilló poniéndose en pie , separándose de la pelilila.

Ella rió divertida.

- uh , ahora resulta que serás un pobre y fiel puritano ¬¬

- tu no estabas con Kakashi sensei?

- hay alguna ley que prohiba el uso de dos hombres a la vez? - chinchó ella venenosamente .

Sasuke estaba alucinando .

Como tenía el morro esa mujerzuela de venir a su casa, para pedirle " rollo" tan descaradamente , estando ella con Kakashi y él con Naruto.

- Tú estás loca bonita ... conmigo no vas a echar ningún polvete , así que ya te puedes ir iendo por donde entraste , a no ser ...- Sasuke se puso en posición de ataque- ... que quieras que te eche a la fuerza ...

Kirara agudizó el oído , notando como unos pasos se dirigían hacia la casa , sonrió con astucia.

- inténtalo ...- le sacó la lengua .

Sasuke herido en su orgullo por la provocación de esta , se abalanzó hacia ella, preparado para la defensa de la chica ... lo que no esperó , es que Kirara callera al suelo bajo el peso de él y chillara agudamente .

- KYAAAA! SASUKE , NO ! NO QUIERO!

La puerta se abrió de un golpe, y allí , enfrente y con los ojos como platos mirando al suelo , estaba Naruto .

El rubio solo pudo ver a su novio encima de la chica de la porra, que lloriqueaba .

- Sa-sasuke... que está pasando aquí? - preguntó con un ligero temblor en el labio Uzumaki.

Sasuke quiso que la tierra se lo tragase, el efecto del alcohol y el no ataque de Kirara lo habían llevado a caerse encima de la chica.

- Na-naruto... no es lo que pa-parece...- quiso excusarse muy nervioso él, mientras intentaba ponerse en pie , y tocaba uno de los pechos de Kirara sin querer.

- KYAA! - espetó esta dándole un tortazo - deja de tocarme ya!

De un fuerte empujón la muchacha de ojos pardos se puso en pie , llorando hasta Naruto , poniéndose detrás de él .

- que ha pasado aquí? - este cada vez se estaba poniendo mas histérico - que hace esta mujer en tu casa?

Sasuke ya se había incorporado y su tarea ahora era ir hacia donde estaba su novio , que a la vez servía de escudo a Kirara.

- Naruto , ella vino de repente ... nada es como tu te estás imaginando

Pero las excusas en esos momentos en que Kirara lloraba y la situación le daban entender a Naruto otras cosas.

- no me lo puedo creer sasuke ... - empezó a susurrar Naruto , mientras sus ojos azules se iban llenando de lágrimas- estabas forzándola?

- NO! - chilló Sasuke .

- SI! - chilló Kirara- yo solo vine por que tenía que decirle una información del equipo y él aprovechó para intentar hacer el amor conmigo!

Naruto miró a Sasuke , buscando una respuesta por parte de este.

- ESO NO ES CIERTO! ODIOSA ZORRA! TU ME TIRASTE ENCIMA, CON LA EXCUSA DE QUERER MONTÁRTELO CON OTRO POSEEDOR DEL SHARINGAN!

- DE ESO NADA! - Rugió ella , detrás de un emparanoiado Naruto -TU ESTÁS BEBIDO , QUERÍAS SEXO!

- ERES DE LO PEOR ...

Sasuke quiso ir a atacar a la chica y Naruto lo detuvo parándole la mano .

- ya basta ...- dijo muy serio - no quiero oír nada más ...

Se giró hacia Kirara con una profunda mirada de disgusto.

- vete ...- siseó - no quiero verte cerca de mi novio, nunca más...

Kirara iba a protestar, pero una mirada en Naruto que ella jamás había visto,le advirtió que sería mejor que se fuera.

- si ... pero vaya ganas de estar con un hombre que te engañaría con la primera persona que pase por su lado ...- pinchó de nuevo ella .

Fue hacia la puerta, mientras Naruto agachaba la cabeza , la chica aprovechó para mirar sonriente y desafiante al Uchiha.

Este intercambió con ella una mirada de odio.

Echo eso , la jóven desapareció ,dejando a la pareja a solas en una incómoda tensión.

Sasuke se acercó hacia él , lentamente.

- Naruto , yo te juro que ...

Este lo detuvo.

- mira Sasuke, no quiero hablar contigo ... será mejor que me vaya de tu casa ...

Eso hirió el corazón del moreno , que se negó a dejarlo ir a su habitación, a por sus cosas.

- No puedes irte! eres mi novio! y tengo que cuidarte!

Naruto fijó la mirada con la de él,con un gran resentimiento.

- ya ... ya veo, has tardado mucho en intentar tener algo con otra no? - dijo un poco mas furioso que antes - SOLO POR QUE HE IDO A CASA DE HINATA YA TENÍAS QUE ACOSTARTE CON OTRA!

Sasuke rugió perdiendo los nervios.

- YO NO QUERÍA NADA CON ESA TÍA!JODER! TE HAGO SEÑALES DE HUMO PARA QUE LO ENTIENDAS?

Eso enfureció más al Uzumaki.

- NO, UCHIHA, NO SOY TAN TONTO PARA QUEL LLEGUES A ESO , ASÍ QUE ME VOY DE AQUÍ!

- Naruto ...

- QUE ME DEJES JODER!

Le propinó un empujón y cogiendo una maleta que tenía aún con sus ropas en ella, se dirigió a la puerta.

- NO TE PUEDES IR!

- POR SUPUESTO QUE PUEDO!- dijo tirando del carrito a duras penas, hacia la puerta.

Sasuke lo seguía ,dando voces.

- ACASO TE IRÁS CON GAARA! NO TE LO PERMITO!

Naruto lo miro fijamente , la tensión entre los dos era muy fuerte.

- si fuera tan mierda como tú , me iría con él , a su país ... pero como no soy como tú , me iré a casa de Iruka, con él estaré mejor que con un infiel como tú...

- Na...

Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más, Naruto le cerró la puerta en las narices( con la barriga en las narices jejeje) .

Este seguidamente le dio una patada en la puerta y empezó a destrozar el sofá.

- MALDITA PUTA!

Iruka estaba en su casa , secándose el pelo después de una relajante ducha .

El jóven maestro se sentía tan estúpido ...

Recordaba los acontecimientos recientes , la relación tan extraña que mantenían Kakashi y esa chiquilla de la villa de la porra.

El sonido de la puerta lo despertó de sus tristes pensamientos e Iruka fue a abrir.

- quien será ?

Abrió la puerta y se encontró a Naruto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la maleta en la mano.

Este se preocupó y sorprendió mucho al verlo allí, tan destrozado.

- Iruka sensei... sniff sniff...

- Naruto? - espetó Iruka sin entender- que haces con la maleta en mi casa!

- Sa-sasuke...- sollozó , quedando de rodillas en la misma puerta.

Iruka se temió lo peor.

- NO ME DIGAS QUE TE HA ECHADO! POR QUE SI ES ASÍ ... VOY YO ALLÍ Y ..- gruñó remangándose el puño .

- no... no es eso ...

El chunnin relajó su expresión dándose cuenta , que los vecinos los estaban mirando .

- bueno... entremos, no nos podemos quedar aquí ante todo el mundo¬¬

Ayudó a Naruto a ponerse en pie y agarró la maleta tirándola hacia la casa .

Cerró la puerta y llevó a Uzumaki hacia el pequeño sofá de el comedor.

- siéntate ...- cogió una tetera que tenía en la mesita- ten un poco de té...

Naruto cogió la taza mientras Iruka le servía el humeante té con aire preocupado.

El profesor se sentó al lado suyo , con un paquete de klenex en la mano . xD.

- ahora cuéntame...

Naruto se echó a llorar en su hombro como un niño de 3 años , sollozando amargamente .

- SASUKE NO ME QUIEREEEEE! ME HA ENGAÑADO CON OTRA!

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Iruka que no entendió .

- como?- exasperó - que estás diciendo? que te ha sido infiel!

- CASI! - chilló este , arrebatándole un klenex y sonándose la nariz- llegué justo a tiempo , cuando él estaba encima de ella...

Iruka dio un golpe a la mesa, indignado.

- PERO COMO ES POSIBLE?QUE TIENE ESE UCHIHA EN LA CABEZA! SERRÍN?( - Como Kakashi...¬¬ ser poseedor de un sharingan tiene que afectar a las neuronas...)

- SNIFFFF, SNIFFF, BUAHHH, BUAHHH...- Naruto seguía llorando.

- y quien es ella?¬¬ no será Sakura no?

- no - negó ladeando la cabeza Naruto- Kirara Atsuro...

Un grito descontrolado hizo mover toda la casa.

- ESAAAAA! PERO ESA NO ESTA CON MI KA- se calló - Digo¬¬ con Kakashi?

- eso parece ...pero ... parece ser que ...- este se volvió a sonar la nariz- Sasuke quiso forzarla y ella se negó ...

- ¬¬ madre ... - Iruka se puso la mano en la boca - y tu la crees? - se interesó Iruka.

Esa pregunta tomó de imprevisto a el ojiazul.

- yo...- Naruto empezó a tener sus dudas, Sasuke le había jurado que era un malentendido - yo ... los vi ...- atajó ( él estaba sobre ella... )

Iruka arrugó la nariz.

- no se que pensar...- opinó seriamente - en fin ... puedes estar el tiempo que quieras en mi casa... pero yo de tí hablaría con Sasuke

- NO! - afirmó Naruto - no me siento capaz... no por el momento ...

Iruka lo miró , mientras se levantaba , llevando la taza del té al fregadero y ponía agua a hervir para hacer ramen .

- bueno ... no hablemos mas de ello , estás aquí y punto , te apetece ramen?

Naruto sonrió brevemente.

- si .

Y ambos empezaron a hacer la cena , para llenar el estómago esa noche .

En las afueras de la villa, sobre un árbol y a la luz de la luna llena , la silueta de una mujer se dibuja oscura sobre el astro lunar.

El suave viento dejaba volar sus cabello lilas , mientras sus ojos pardos investigaban el lugar.

Tras unos árboles más lejanos , dos siluetas también estaban cobijadas sobre las ramas y las hojas , mirando la cima del árbol donde Kirara estaba posada.

- quien será esa jóven , no pertenece a la villa de la hoja no?- decía una voz grave a la otra figura, que era claramente mas baja que él.

- ...

- me oyes ...

- ...

- eh ... !

- si sigues hablando nos va a acabar viendo, inutil ...- siseó la otra voz .

Demasiado , los ojos ámbar se dirigieron al lugar, fijando la vista en las dos figuras ocultas.

- tsk ...- se echó hacia atrás el mayor - creo que nos ha visto... deveríamos matarla?

- no ...- silenció este- ... solo mirémosla ... me gusta su mirada - este se calló - además tenemos visita , será mejor que nos vayamos ...

Las dos figuras desaparecieron veloces por los árboles , Kirara apartó la mirada , mirando hacia atrás .

En el árbol de su izquierda, en una de las ramas más altas , estaba Kakashi .

- hola ... - dijo este secamente .

Kirara sonrió , mientras el viento enredaba su cabello.

- tú de nuevo? te dije que iba a ser nuestro último polvo ...- rió esta .

El jounin se sonrojó , no sabía por que había ido hacia donde se escondía Kirara... o si?

Si que lo sabía , necesitaba verla, tenerla cerca, sentir los latidos de su corazón , ellos eran la única música que le daba vida.

- quería ... verte, estar a tu lado ... - siseó este con una diminuta lágrima queriendo salir de su único ojo visible.

La chica elevó una ceja con satisfacción , echándose a reir descaradamente del ninjacopia.

- JAJAJAJAA QUE TONTO! no sabía que mi técnica fuera tan buena -presumió esta - hasta hace delirar a mis victimas ...

Eso fue un kunai atravesando el pecho de Kakashi ... el peligris sabía perfectamente que de no ser por esa técnica ruin , él no estaría enamorado de los labios de esa mujer.

Si no , él estaría ahora mismo con Iruka compartiendo su vida y su amor.

- si soy un estorvo para tí , por que no deshaces esta técnica...? puedes buscarte a otros hombres ...

Kirara se puso una mano en el labio.

- mmm , no puedo hacerlo mi querido Kakashi - dijo con falsa pena- intenté substituirte por otro sharingan de mayor calidad , pero el muy desgraciado se negó y dudo que pueda hacerme de él ...

Kakashi no entendió .

- otro?...

- si ...

Este abrió mucho el ojo, casi cayéndose del árbol ¿ sería quien estaba pensando?

- sa...?

- si ¬¬ ese estúpido - gruñó esta - se negó , y como castigo ... je , le he dejado en un gran apuro con el marica de Naruto jejeje.

Kakashi no se podía creer , como esa chica , siendo tan jóven pudiera estar tan llena de odio , y ganas de hacer daño a los demás .

- bueno ...- se despidió Kirara - me voy a ... investigar ... así de paso dejo de verte la cara ... sayonara...

Y desapareció entre la espesura , dejando a Kakashi solo, en su árbol , mirando el horizonte .

- que quieres hacer con un poseedor de sharingan Kirara...? que?...

Pasaron los días , y el acontecimiento del matrimonio de : Neji y Hinata Hyuga se iba a consumar.

Toda la villa de la hoja ,estaba invitada al acontecimiento , en una de las capillas mas elegantes de la villa.

Fuera de la capilla había un gran jardín con cerezos , unas mesas largas con mantelería blanca y fina , y vasijas y cubertería de plata.

Unos farolillos de todos los colores alumbraban la vegetación .

En la capilla , un gran número de vecinos y familiares se peleaban por los mejores sitios .

- guauuu esto está lleno de gente - comentó Ino a Shikamaru, mientras junto a CHouji , Lee y Tenten, se sentaban en una de las filas de el medio.

- y como no lo va a estar - gruñó Shikamaru - la familia Hyuga es de las mas respetables de toda Konoha¬¬

- ya lo sabía ...- refunfuñó Ino- por cierto...- la rubia sonrió - ... al menos los de la arena no han sido invitados ...- dijo feliz de que Temari no estuviera allí.

- bah ... pamplinas- refunfuñó el chunnin.

- tengo hambre , quiero ir al banquete ya ...- lloriqueó Chouji.

- TU SOLO PIENSAS EN COMER! - Ino se puso de mal humor.

- pero ...- Chouji lloriqueó.

- déjalo mujer - animó Lee- si tiene hambre... , ten , una piruleta - Lee le dió una piruleta al hambriento muchacho , que sonrió feliz.

Ino frunció el ceño , Lee miró a Tenten que estaba a su lado.

No se la veía muy feliz... parecía que iba a un entierro en vez de a una boda.

Mientras la gente seguía entrando e Ino y Shikamaru peleaban por la piruleta de CHouji , Lee se acercó a su amiga .

- tienes mala cara...

La morena miró a el chico de verde , que hoy lucía un traje de chaqueta verde y blanco xD, con los ojos vidriosos.

- se casa... mi amor se casa con otra...

A Lee le dolió verla así .

- no llores Tenten ... ya encontrarás a otro , mujer...

- pero yo lo quiero a él ... - la chica se echó a llorar disimuladamente en el hombro de el alumno preferido de Gai.

En esos momentos , también con la mirada muy triste entraba Sakura , con Shino y Kiba .

La pelirrosa tenía unas ojeras increíbles , no iba muy arreglada , llevaba el mismo traje rosa de siempre( n(a: se nota que sakura me cae mal verdad?)

El grupo se acercó hacia donde estaban los demás y ocuparon asientos.

También Shizune y Tsunade habían llegado y se habían acomodado en una de las priemeras filas , junto a Jiraya y los familiares directos de los Hyuga.

- ey , que hay? - preguntó KIba , el chico estaba un poco serio .

- bien ... aquí dando opiniones ... - dijo Shikamaru , mientras Ino le giraba la cara .

- mmm- Shino que no solía hablar mucho rompió el silencio que se había creado en el ambiente - ... faltan Sasuke y Naruto no?

Sakura , que se había sentado al lado de Ino , apretó los puños , todos miraron a Shino con culpabilidad .

- menuda tensión ... - dijo Lee - Tenten y Sakura no están muy bien - siseó el chico a Kiba.

- tsk ... no te creas que yo tampoco estoy muy bien - miró a la puerta - mira , ahí están Sasuke y Kakashi ...

Sakura si que escuchó aquello y miró a la puerta , sorprendiéndose de no ver a Sasuke con Naruto.

Ino se acercó al oído de su amiga con picardía.

- uyuyuy amiga , aquí ha pasado algo jeje puedes aprovechar ...

Sakura sonrió un poco , sacando el brillo de labios de su bolsillo .

- si ojalá y se hayan peleado

El Uchiha y el profesor se sentaron lo más alejados posible de la pelirrosa , la estancia estaba llenísima.

El cura estaba entrando por la puerta que daba al altar , cuando Naruto , con una gran tripa reluciente en su túnica azul marino , e Iruka entraban veloces para acomodarse.

Tanto Kakashi como Sasuke los miraron entrar.

Cuando las miradas del Uzumaki y el Uchiha se cruzaron , Naruto giró la barriga y la cara hacia un lado , dándole la espalda de nuevo.

- ( bueno al menos no están ni Gaara ni esa zorra de Kirara... - pensó Sasuke -... así ,luego en el combite podré acercarme a él... y hablarle ...)

Las puertas se abrieron y una musica matrimonial empezó a sonar .

Entonces lentamente , Neji Hyuga, con el pelo suelto , y de negro y blanco , caminó de la mano de la madre de Hinata , hasta el altar.

Tenten volvió a sollozar , mientras Lee la consolaba .

Seguido de él y con un bonito y largo traje color champán , Hinata , al brazo de su padre , caminaba a paso lento hacia donde su futuro marido la esperaba.

- ( Hinata...- pensaba Naruto - ojalá y no te arrepientas del paso que vas a dar... )

La misa comenzó ...

Tres cuartos de hora mas tarde ...( N/a : entiéndanme , es un coñazo escribir todo lo que diría el cura jaja xD)

- Neji Hyuga , acepta a su prima la señorita Hinata Hyuga como legítima esposa, para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla hasta que la muerte os separe?

Neji , cruzó una mirada feliz a su prima , asintiendo.

- si , quiero .- dijo feroz.

Hinata agachó un poco la cabeza , no estaba precisamente feliz, pero tampoco se la veía triste , más bien su mirada era la indecisión echa persona.

- y usted , Hinata Hyuga , acepta al señor Neji Hyuga como legítimo esposo, para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo hasta que la muerte os separe?

Hinata levantó la cabeza , miró a los invitados , buscando la mirada azul de Naruto.

Este tenía la boca semiabierta , pero al notar la indecisión de Hinata , sonrió levemente.

La morena miró a su padre , que estaba un poco nervioso,por si su hija era capaz de negarse , y seguidamente miró a su primo .

El moreno poseedor del Byakugan , se mostraba sereno,pero la chica pudo percibir los latidos de su corazón.

Suspiró , mientras el cura carraspeaba impaciente .

- si .. quiero ...

Neji la agarró de la mano , fuertemente .

- pueden intercambiar las alianzas...

Neji le puso un fino anillo de oro en el dedo de ella , y Hinata timídamente imitó a su ahora esposo , con el dedo de él .

- así y os declaro , marido y mujer ...

Todos empezaron a aplaudir , sobretodo los miembros de la familia, que eran los que mas fuerte lo hacían .

Naruto dio unas pequeñas palmadas , mientras miraba a Iruka que lo sonreía .

Sasuke no dejaba de mirar al rubio, incluso le daba rabia , que hablara y sonriera a Iruka .

( N/a: esos celosssss xD.)

Kakashi lo miró .

- ocurre algo con Naruto verdad?

Sasuke frunció el ceño , sin hacer caso a la pregunta de su sensei.

- no pasa nada ...¬¬

( - si ya ... )

Las personas empezaron a levantarse para empezar a tirar arroz a los novios.

Neji estaba muy feliz , mientras Hinata solo sonreía timídamente , mientras salían por las puertas de la capilla y llegaban al jardín , donde todos se pusieron a abrazar a los novios.

- ESTÁS MUY GUAPA ! - Chilló Ino - el vestido te sienta genial ...

- arigato - esta estaba sonrosada.

Tenten simplemente no se pudo acercar, se fue de allí corriendo , ante la mirada incrédula de Neji.

- y a esta que le pasa? - preguntó el novio a Lee , cuando dejaron de abrazarse .

- que quieres que le pase Neji ? - se quejó Lee- ya sabes lo que ella sentía por tí ...

Este solo movió la cabeza .

- ella sabía lo que había ...

- EH FELICIDADES!

El maestro Gai empezó a felicitarles también .

Se acercaron a las mesas y empezaron a picotear los entremeses que habían en la cubetería de plata .

- uoooooo ahi de todooooo,jamón , queso , aceitunas!- Chouji estaba emocionado - Gastronomía española!

- menos mal que la TAL AROA no está ,sino se lo comería todo - se burló Kiba.

Sakura e Ino se estremecieron solo de pensar que Aroa pudiera haber venido a la boda.

- en mi boda no hay gentuza- afirmó Neji - bueno , o si...- dijo mirando a cierto rubio que estaba hablando con Tsunada( que ya se había bebido tres copas de vino).

Hinata lo miró reprobatoriamente , y Neji agachó la cabeza.

- donde estará Sasuke -kun? - preguntó Sakura a los demás buscando por todas las mesas.

Lee frunció un poco el entrecejo , ante el comentario.

- no crees que deverías ir olvidándote de Sasuke de una vez , Sakura-chan?- propuso Lee- el quiere a Naruto , y lo sabes ...

Sakura miró a Lee con los ojos verdes encendidos de rabia .

- me da igual... Sasuke kun , será para mí - dijo dando un golpe en la mesa .

El cejas encrespadas , arrugó la nariz molesto.

- ah si? pues creo que no lo vas a conseguir nunca, así que búscate otro o acabarás con Aroa Picazo Porra guapa...

Esas palabras fueron tan duras para la pelirrosa que dio una cachetada a Lee.

Muchos de los invitados se los quedaron mirando .

Lee se quedó muy quieto , mientrás se alejaba de la mesa sin mirar atrás.

La ojiverde se echó a llorar, percatándose que todos la miraban , inclusive Naruto, con un poco de sorpresa.

Esta le dedicó al kitsune una mirada de odio profunda y Naruto tragó saliva , agachando la cabeza .

- controla ese genio , Sakura ...- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Sakura se giró y vio a Kakashi detrás de ella , con la mirada de siempre y una copa de vino en mano.

- Kakashi sensei- espetó la pelirrosa sin saber si avergonzarse o recriminar a su profesor - donde , está Sasuke ...?

El peligris no dijo nada ,solo miró hacia donde estaba Naruto , hablando con Tsunade, donde detrás suyo se acercaba un nervioso y serio Sasuke , para hablar con él .

Sakura izo un ademán de ir hacia él y adelantarse al acontecimiento, pero Kakashi no se lo permitió .

- no vas a meterte , Sakura Haruno ... - dijo con la mayor frialdad del mundo este a su alumna .

Sakura miró a este con ojos brillantes .

- me lo vas a impedir? - temblaba ligeramente .

- podría hacerlo, así que no me obligues ... todos nos estamos cansando de tu obsesión egoísta por Sasuke ... - y dirigió una mirada a Lee que estaba en otra mesa , solo, siendo animado por Gai.

Sakura sintió que su puño temblaba .

- A MÍ ME DA IGUAL LO QUE SIENTA LEE!- chilló esta malcriada - YO AMO A SASUKE KUN! NO ES NORMAL QUE ESTÉ DETRÁS DE NARUTO , SON HOMBRES!

La mirada de furia que le dirigió el Hatake a la chica , bastó para que Sakura se acobardara y retrocediera en su intento de " hablar" con el Uchiha ( N/a: molestar ¬¬)

Por otra parte , Sasuke llamó la atención de Naruto dando unos leves golpecitos en su espalda con los dedos.

- pues si , tsunade ova...- se giró y su mirada se enfrió al ver a su ... novio? ex? - ... chan , tú ...¬¬

- tenemos que hablar - pidió este ( sonaba mas un ruego que una órden xD , este Sasuke , al final va a ser mas frágil que Naruto).

Tsunade asintió con la cabeza , cuando Naruto la miró , pidiéndole que hacer con la mirada.

- ok...

Sasuke le tendió la mano para llevarlo a sentarse a unos banquitos que habían al otro extremo del jardín ,pero Naruto solo le siguió , sin darle la mano.

Eso hirió a Sasuke , claro está .

- vamos ...

Ambos muchachos se sentaron en los banquitos, ocultos de miradas curiosas , quedando en un tenso silencio .

Sasuke movía mucho la pierna, mientras Naruto contaba las flores que había en el árbol que tenían a la izquiera del banco.

- Naruto ...- Sasuke le rozó la pierna- ya emos estado unos días separados , supongo que habrás pensado sobre lo que pasó el otro día ...

- si ...- asintió este , sin mirarlo a los ojos, contemplando el árbol en flor.

- ... y ... no has pensado en que te esté diciendo la ver-verdad?- su voz sonaba quebrada- tienes que creerme ...

Naruto apartó la mano del moreno de su pierna , mirándole ahora a los ojos negros , casi suplicantes.

- no puedo creerte... necesito pruebas ... yo ... aún estoy muy indeciso de que todo esto sea verdad , somos hombres y ... no se , nos odian muchas personas , puede que tú quisieras estar con esa chica como vía de escape y ..- chisqueó - pero te pillé y ahora no sabes que hacer ...

- NO ES ESO , DE VERDAD! - Sasuke se estaba escandalizándo de lo retorcido que podía llegar a ser el kitsune - TANTO TE CUESTA VER LA PUTA VERDAD? - error para el Uchiha, estaba perdiendo los nervios de nuevo.

- NO ME CHILLES! - chilló ahora el rubio - POR QUE CHILLES MAS NO VAS A TENER MAS RAZÓN!

- PUES TU ESTAS HACIENDO LO MISMO , USURATONKACHI!- Bramó este dando una patada al suelo .

Naruto se quedó quieto , mirando la desesperación en la cara del otro .

Se levantó con dificultad, alisándose la túnica .

- mira... será mejor que pases de mí - afirmó - al fin y al cabo , siempre seré un usuratonkachi para tí , verdad?

- Na... Naruto!- Sasuke lo llamó , dándose cuenta que había vuelto a meter la pata . ( N/a: eso y que Naruto es un cabezota ¬¬)

Pero el kitsune no se giró y volvió a las mesas de la comida , sirviéndose de todo un poco para no pensar en nada . ( N/a: jajaja esa depre que da hambre xD)

Una sala pequeña y escurridiza, echa de piedra , antorchas por todos los rincones daban una luz opaca a la estancia.

Un pequeño sofá destartalado y una pequeña mesa de madera.

Un hombre tapado hasta la nariz, movía dando círculos un vaso con jake en su interior .

La puerta se abrió poco a poco con un chirrido , la mirada de este se encadenó a la de la puerta.

Lentamente y con pasos delicados y femeninos , una chica entraba en la habitación desabrochando los botones de su camisa .

- te apetece un zumito? - preguntó con sorna el oscuro hombre.

- no ...- dijo la voz de esta - ... prefiero jake ...

CONTINUARÁ...

N/A: OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOOO , QUE TAL TODOS? SI, SI LO SE , TENGO QUE HACERME LA SIMPÁTICA POR QUE HE TARDADO MAS QUE KAKASHI EN LLEGAR A UNA MISIÓN uu .

MOTIVOS? PERRERÍA, FALTA DE TIEMPO , AÑO SABÁTICO , DE TODO UN POCO uu ...

PERO BUENO , AQUÍ ESTOY NO? Y A PARTIR DE AHORA ME PONDRÉ LAS PILAS Y ACTUALIZARÉ MAS SEGUIDO .

ESPERO QUE ME SIGAIS DEJANDO REVIEEWSuu AUNQUE SEA PARA MANDARME AL CUERNO POR LA ETERNA TARDANZA JEJE.

BUENO , QUE PASARÁ¿

QUIEN TIENE LA CULPA DE LA PELEA DE SASUNARU?

POR QUE ES TAN CABEZOTA ESTE KITSUNE QUERIDO? JEJEJE xD.

ALGUIEN QUIERE A KIRARA APARTE DE YO? JEJEJE

QUIEN MATARÍAS DE TODO EL FIC? ( SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAA JAJAJA)

UN BESO Y HASTA LA P´RÓXIMA, DWWWW.

HERMI18- BERGDORA- LORENA.


	13. Niño o niña?

CAP-13- NIÑO O NIÑA?

Lentamente y con pasos delicados y femeninos , una chica entraba en la habitación desabrochando los botones de su camisa .

- te apetece un zumito? - preguntó con sorna el oscuro hombre. 

- no ...- dijo la voz de esta - ... prefiero sake...

Un cruce de miradas pasionales , y en un salto , la jóven pelilila se había lanzado al cuello del hombre , devorándole la cavidad bucal.

Quedó encima de él , siendo aprisionada por las caderas , haciendo temblar de placer al moreno.

De un mordisco en el cuello y un empujón, la chica de la villa de porra , estaba encima del jóven , escrutándolo con los ojos ambarinos.

- no pensaba que fueran a haber más poseedores del sharingan - rió - pensé que solo lo poseían Kakashi y Sasuke Uchiha ...

- je , pues ya conoces uno más- siseó moviendo un poco la cadera , para mejor contacto genital con ella - tienes al más poderoso debajo de ti ...

Kirara sonrió satisfecha , mientras cojía la botella de sake que estaba al lado de la mesa.

Dio un gran trago.

- me gusta ... cuando te vi la noche anterior , me llamaste la atención ... y decidí buscarte ,Itachi.

El hermano de Sasuke rió levemente , mancillando la redondez del cuerpo encima suyo.

- tu también a mí , vi que tenías poder , y me he dejado encontrar ...

- por que no estás en la villa con tu hermano? - se interesó la chica mientras acariciaba el cierre del pantalón , rozando el bulto que allí se empezaba a formar.( N/a: ohhhhhh siiii xD ).

La mirada de Itachi oscureció , aunque una sonrisa liviana perfiló sus labios.

- eres una gata muy curiosa - le enseñó los dientes , pálidos como perlas - es muy simple , maté a toda mi familia .. y como comprenderás , no me esperan con un cártel de bienvenida,precisamente ...

Se produjo un seco silencio , acompasado de los latidos del corazón de ambos.

De un zarpazo , la cremallera fue desgarrada (N/a: aviso , Itachi estaba con pantalón vale ¬¬ que por k? por k es mi fic ,simplemente jaja xD y el chico tenía ganas de arreglarse un poco en su " cita").

Una punzante erección , amenazaba a la " cazadora".

- miau... estás bien dotado ;) .

- gracias .jejeje.

- eres un chico muy malo - empezó a negar con la cabeza Kirara, dando un sorbito de sake y empezando a moverse encima de el miembro palpitante - te gusta el roce con mis braguitas ? quieres que me las quite?

- ... - Itachi tenía una cara roja y sudada , quien se lo iba a decir a él ( N/a: eso! quien le diría a él, que iba a tirarse a una tia a su edad xD)- Pues... si te las quitarás no estaría mal .

- mmmm miauuuu , y si no quiero? - nuevo movimiento de pelvis , más roce , Itachi enfermoxD.

- Pues si no te las quitas , me enfadaré , te las romperé y aremos lo mismo , vale?

Kirara detuvo sus movimientos , arrugó la nariz y se levantó , dejando a Itachi así .

- vaya , vaya ... así que vas de listo eh? no puedes tenerme a tu disposición sin algo a cambio querido ...

La pelilila se puso bien la falda y la parte de arriba , dispuesta a irse.

El hermano de Itachi , se quedó blanco .

- no me digas que te vas a ir dejándome así?

- me parece que si ¬¬ yo soy una mujer de tratos , tu a mi no me das nada, yo a ti no te doy nada .

- yo soy Itachi Uchiha - rugió este poniéndose en pie - no tengo que darle nada a una mocosa como tú , así que no vengas de lista por que puedo hacerte pedazitos ...

- QUE MIEDO!- tembló con sorna ella , empezando a reírse a carcajadas y señalando al Uchiha con el dedo.

Este frunció el ceño , y agarró del brazo a ella , con una fuerza que podría partirle un hueso.

- soy un asesino, no ves que podría matarte? eres tan tonta de venir a la morada de un asesino y reírte en su cara? no creo que eso sea de gatas listas..

Ella apartó el brazo , la mirada ámbar sobre la oscura.

- creo que pretendes demasiado Itachi Uchiha , no todo tiene que ser como tu quieras... - le subió la cremallera del pantalón , casi atropellando la aún palpitante erección - si tú quieres sexo y tratar conmigo , yo necesito un precio también- guiñó el ojo - no me obligues a pelear contigo , a no ser que quieras que acabemos los dos haciéndonos mucha pupa ... - besito en los labios- si cambias de opinión , y quieres tratar conmigo , por igual , avísame ... chau...

Y dejando al moreno con la boca semiabierta y con un baile de caderas , Kirara Atsuro , desapareció.

--------------------------- 

Naruto , se encontraba en casa del maestro Iruka.

Se acababa de levantar temprano, y se había dado un relajante baño , de media hora aproximadamente.

El agua calentita ,con olor a jazmín , hizo que el embarazado kitsune casi se quedara dormido dentro de la bañera.

- Naruto... vas a llegar tarde a casa de Tsunade Sama- le recordó Iruka , que acababa de entrar en el baño a dejarle un albornoz y una toalla.

El rubio se desperezó , sin ganas, se estaba tan a agusto allí metido y sin pensar.

- pfff no me apetece salir, me gustaría estar en la bañera todo el día UU.

- pues lo siento- sonrió Iruka , dándole la mano para ayudarlo a salir de la bañera( El peso era considerable , a sus 7 meses de embarazo)- tienes que ir a la revisión, además - añadió el chunnin - Gaara estará a punto de llegar.

Naruto salió con la ayuda de Iruka , y se puso el albornoz con cuidado.

- ( Gaara... lo llamé anoche , ya que Sasuke y yo , no hablamos y Gaara también puede ser el padre del bebé - rozó la barriguita, que justo en ese momento sentía una patada - que me acompañe él.)

- en que piensas? - preguntó iruka , mientras le secaba el pelo con la toalla- sasuke?

- ...

- eso es un sí...- le abrazó - todo se solucionará , ya lo verás .

DING ,DONG.

La puerta sonó y ambos miraron dirección a la puerta.

- ve a mi habitación Naruto y vístete , será Gaara , yo abro .

- okis.

Naruto fue hacia la habitación e Iruka fue hacia la puerta, confiando ver el rostro del pelirrojo al abrir, pero se llevó una sorpresa.

El castaño se quedó blanco , con la boca semiabierta al ver a ...

- Kakashi?

El jounin estaba en la puerta frente a él , mirando a iruka sin expresión alguna.

- Ohayo,Iruka , está Naruto?

- em ...- Iruka se puso nervioso , el hombre de sus sueños estaba allí, tan calmado , como si no pasara nada ( - CABRÓN!) buscando a su ojito derecho.- em ... si, si está ...- tartamudeó.

- am ...

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, fijamente .

- ...

- ...

- puedo pasar , o me vas a dejar en la puerta , Iruka-kun?- ironizó el peligris, al ver la tensión con la que era observado. 

Iruka bajó de su nuve , y colorado asintió.

- eh? ah sí! puedes pasar,pasa...

Con nervio y torpeza, ambos hombres entraron al hogar , mientras Iruka recogía unos platos sucios de la mesa.

- siéntate, Kakashi...

- gracias...- siseó este .

- quién a venido Iruka sensei? es Gaara?

Iruka miró a la puerta de la habitación , donde estaba Naruto , escuchando.

- no , es Kakashi, Naruto ..- tartamudeó él- viene a hablar contigo ...

- ... ah...- contestó él con desgana- espera, que ya estoy listo...

La puerta se abrió y un Naruto muy ancho de ropas y con el pelo un poco húmedo callendo por su frente salió al pequeño comedor.

- ohayo...

- ohayo ... como estás? - preguntó cortés Kakashi - esperas a Gaara?

- em ... sí - el kitsune se sentó enfrente del jounin- Y estoy bien, arigato.

Un cruce tenso de miradas se formó entre alumno y profesor.

- vengo a hablarte de Sasuke - informó , con voz apagada . 

Naruto frunció el ceño , algo nervioso.

- no se si quiero escuchar algo de Sasuke Uchiha.

- calla!- El jounin detuvo a Naruto ,tapándole la boca con la mano.

- kakashi!- intervino Iruka- si Naruto no quiere es-...

- callaos- volvió a repetir este con seriedad- no voy a permitir que por culpa de una mujer ambiciosa y ruin , vosotros termineís lo vuestro sin nisiquiera hablar, punto.

Iruka y Naruto se quedaron mirando , los ojos azules llenos de dudas, temblorosos de miedo.

- está bien , escucharé lo que tengas que decir ¬¬ 

- así me gusta - la expresión de Kakashi se endureció - nada es como viste, solo fue un leve error , Sasuke no estaba bien en esos momentos y Kirara se aprovechó de ello por venganza... 

- venganza?

- sí , Kirara Atsuro- explicó Kakashi - tiene un oscuro pasado , es una mujer resentida con la democracia de su villa , y no estoy muy seguro ,pero creo que busca un poseedor del sharingan , para vengarse .

Naruto e Iruka , sin entender miraron a el hombre ante él.

- pero que puede hacer ella con Sasuke? el sharingan lo tiene él , no ella - intervino el chunin con las manos en la barbilla , preocupado.

- NO QUERRÁ SACARLE LOS OJOS A SASUKE Y PONERSELOS ELLA NO?- chilló Naruto nervioso ( ideas de bombero ).

- no ...- rectificó Kakashi - ... no creo que quiera tener ella un sharingan , más bien , creo que quiere buscar a una persona poderosa , para poder aliarse y vengar junto a su ayuda a su villa ...

- pero - Naruto siguió hablando- si la futura Pikague será Aroa no?

- se supone ... de todas maneras - Kakashi agachó la cabeza -no se que planea en esa mente helada - chisqueó- por lo que es a mí , me tiene casi dominado ... cuando estoy a su lado o siento su chakra siento que haría cualquier cosa por ella . 

Se percataron de que el hombre estaba empezando a temblar, unas lágrimas calleron por el ojo visible , rojo y mojado en esos momentos.

- te-tengo miedo de perder la cordura , no quiero ... - tartamudeó el Hatake , que velozmente se refugió en los brazos amigos de Iruka.

- Kakashi ...- el jóven chunin lo abrazó - no temas, saldrás de esa técninca ... serás el mismo de siempre...

- eso espero , eso espero ...- sollozaba este, como un niño que se había quedado sin vacaciones .

Naruto los miraba , serio , le sorprendía todo lo que esta chica estaba causando ... la impotencia lo llenaba.

( - mierda! si no estuviera embarazado, podría enfrentarme a esa tipa y matarla a ostias ,dattebayo!)

La puerta volvió a sonar, con unos leves golpecitos .

Naruto fue hacia ella ,para abrir.

- Gaara ...

El pelirrojo de la arena estaba frente a él , mirándolo de arriba a abajo .

- Hola amor .

- o-ohayo... UU - cuchicheó él , mientras Gaara se acercaba a él , para darle un ligero beso en la mejilla. 

Naruto se sonrojó .

- gracias por contar conmigo en este día , hoy te dirán si es varón o hembra verdad?

- si , gracias a tí, por acompañarme ...

- es un placer- besó su mano- te ves hermoso , con ese vientre tan potente y lleno de vida ...

El kitusune no supo que decir, Iruka y Kakashi lo miraban.

Iruka medio sonriente y Kakashi, a diferencia del moreno , recriminatoriamente.

- buenos días , Kakashi sensei - saludó Gaara a su profesor de la segunda prueba - cuando retomará el curso del exámen a jounin?

- en cinco días ¬¬- contestó con frialdad Hatake. 

- espero el día con anhelo - se dirigió el pelirrojo- ahora Naruto y yo devemos marchar , sayonara.

Y tras una nueva mirada a los senseis , que estaban aún sentados en el sofá , medio abrazados , Naruto y Gaara se fueron . 

... 

En la consulta de la 5º Hokage...

- ohayo , Naruto - saludó con efusión Tsunade sama - hoy al fin podré decirte si es niño a niña !

- si - Naruto se sentía feliz,a pesar de estar con Gaara , que no es que le molestara ( Gaara era muy atento ¬¬ demasiado xD)sino que le hubiera gustado estar con cierto chico de ojos negros ...

Tsunade, con ayuda de Shizune lo estiró en una camilla, dejandolo con el vientre y torso al descubierto, y bajándole un poco el ancho pantalón.

- bueno , te voy a hacer una ecografía , es algo muy sencillo y para nada doloroso - explicó la rubia- solo tendremos que ponerte una crema por todo el vientre y pasar un aparatito haciendo presión en la zona...

- como me duela Tsunada-oba chan , te arrepentirás ¬¬ 

- si le hace a algo a mi Naruto y a mi hijo , sufrirá mi sarcófago de arena ...

Shizune miró con el rabillo del ojo a su señora , que pareció un poco indignada.

- pues si no os callaís, uno se irá con su arena al desierto y el otro a casa sin revisión ¬¬ vosotros vereís ( y lástima que no puedo pegarle un buen tortazo por su estado... que si no grrrr)

- bueno, bueno, empieza de una vez - gruñó Uzumaki con nervios.

- okis¬¬ Shizune!- mandó la Hokague .

Shizune asintió con la cabeza , sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer a continuación y extendió un buen puñado de crema conectora por la piel suave y redondeada.

- está fría 

- DEJA DE QUEJARTE!- masculló Tsunade.

La rubia pasó el aparato por el vientre, que se conectó al momento a una especie de televisión .

Una figura blanca azulada , salió en un fondo negro , Tsunade y los demás miraban sin articular palabra.

- bueno... por lo que veo , no hay señas de Kyubi ... parece que no se mete en esto ..

- ohhhh que generoso de su parte ¬¬- ironizó Naruto.

- si le hace algo a mi hijo se queda sin colas- bramó Gaara ,apretando los puños.

- bueno, callad!- masculló Shizune- como está el niño señora? ve su sexo?

Tsunade miró de nuevo a la pantalla , una cabecita y un cuerpo se empezaban a apreciar.

- je , lo distingues Naruto?

Naruto miró fijamente a la pantalla, y una amplia sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- GUAU! ES UN CABEZÓN COMO YO!

Todos en el suelo , con una enorme gotaza en la cabeza.

- GROARGHHHH! QUE POCA SENSIBILIDAD , ES QUE SOLO MIRAS CUANTA CABEZA TIENE EL CRÍO? - bramó muy enfadada la hokage.

- gomen UU era una broma ... sniff

- grrr¬¬ está bien...

Volvió a inspeccionar y surcó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- muy bien jeje , ya está , ya se lo que és.

Naruto y Gaara levantaron la cabeza.

- QUE ÉS? QUE ÉS!!! DÍMELO,DATTEBAYO!

- es un niño , felicidades.

Naruto sonió enormemente echándose a saltar de la camilla, pero todos lo detuvieron.

- ESTÁS LOCO! QUE HACES DANDO VOTES?

- gomen , jiji me emocioné ...

- baka ...

Shizune se dirigió a Gaara, que tenía una leve sonrisa en los labios( es Gaara no se va a reír como Naruro U)

- Gaara, puedes venir conmigo a recoger una copia de la ecografía ,por favor?

- ehh... sí - afirmó el pelirrojo , siguiendo a la asistenta de la señora Tsunade.

La hokage ayudó a vestirse a un feliz Naruto.

- estás feliz verdad?

- mucho jijiji.

- je - una nota de picardía sonó en la voz de la rubia - y Sasuke? por que no te ha acompañado él ? seguís enfadados?

Naruto agachó la cabeza.

- sí ... pero , creo que pronto hablaré con él ;) jejeje

- jejeje - rió Tsunade- así me gusta - le revolvió el pelo- cuídate , solo te quedan dos meses de embarazo.

- si.

... 

En la villa ...

Ino , Shikamaru , Chouji , Kiba , Shino y Sakura estaban sentados en unos bancos , almorzando juntos.

- cuando vuelven Hinata y Neji, Kiba? - preguntó Shikamaru .

- pues un día antes de que volvamos a la carga con la prueba de grado superior ...- contestó el chunnin perruno - se han ido a Filipinas de luna de miel, que envidia!

- a Filipinas? - questionó Ino- bah! en mi boda, preferiría ir a Venecia o a París , lugares Europeos .

- pues no esperes a que yo te lleve - dijo Shikamaru.

La rubia apretó los puños.

- ya lo se Shikamaru, ya se que lo nuestro cada día va de mal en peor ... no se que hago contigo,siquiera!

- parad ya , no os peleeís - gruñó Sakura , que no estaba de buen humor.

- ES QUE SHIKAMARU ME IGNORA , NO ME VALORA COMO MUJER!- rugió Ino, echa una furia.

- pues creo que Aroa Picazo si que te valora jejeje - rió Shikamaru.

Chouji y Kiba soltaron una sonora carcajada, Shino no hizo nada y Sakura los miró indignada.

- vamos a tomar algo, Naruto? - se escuchó decir detrás de ellos.

Todos se giraron y vieron como Naruto y Gaara iban andando juntos.

Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada , ante las miradas de todos hacia la pelirrosa.

- no, Gaara, yo tengo que volver a casa del maestro Iruka , gomen ... 

- pero ... para celebrar que nuestro niño es varón , no? - el de la arena se acercó mucho al kitsune , meloso.

- yo...

- anda ... dí que si ...

Naruto no sabía decir que no, estaba nervioso , y a la vez agradecido con que Gaara se hubiera tomado la molestia de acompañarlo. 

- bueno ... pero solo un rato, quiero descansar ...

- como tu digas, mi príncipe - le besó la mano- vamos ... 

Gaara y Naruto desaparecieron , sin haberse percatado de la presencia de los demás , que habían visto toda la escena.

- HIJO DE PUTA!- Sakura dio una patada al suelo- NO MERECE ESTAR CON SASUKE KUN! ODIO A NARUTO!- rugió ella con ira.

- no seas tan dura , Sakura- intervino Shino por una vez - no han echo nada malo... solo han ido a tomar algo juntos.

- PUES CLARO QUE ES MALO!- Sakura volcó la bandeja de su almuerzo, quedando en el suelo - ESTABA CON GAARA!

Todos se la quedaron mirando, Ino abrió mucho la boca y dio un gritito.

- si ese tío anda por aquí, entonces la petarda esa de la arena también está en la villa!no?- preguntó con la mirada Ino a todos.

Shikamaru bufó, cuando se percató de la mirada inquisidora de su novia.

- y a mí que me preguntas ? ni que tuviera un buscador de Temari!¬¬

- SEGURO QUE TE GUSTARÍA TENERLO!-volvió a provocar Ino - TE PROHIBO QUE TE ACERQUES A ESA GUARRA, SHIKAMARU!

El jóven Nara, se puso de pie , se le´veía bastante molesto por las palabras de Ino, y su pasotimso habitual no se detectó en su mirada .

- ya me han cansado tus tonterías , Ino - dijo solemne- se acabó , te dejo .

Shikamaru se fue, sin decir nada más, solo con la manos metidas en los bolsillos y dejando a Ino blanca, con la boca abierta.

Sakura, dejó su rabieta aparte y fue veloz hacia su amiga, que no reaccionaba.

- Ino...- la abrazó.

La rubia no reaccionaba , no había asimilado las palabras que acababa de dedicarle su " novio".

- no ... no es verdad ... él no me... él no...

- ... Ino... vámonos a tu casa , mejor ...

Sakura e Ino se fueron a paso lento, la pelirrosada agarrando el brazo de la aturdida Yamanaka.

Kiba , Shino y Chouji se quedaron solos.

- vaya ... menudo plan!- se quejó Kiba.

- pues sí - afirmó SHino.

-ÑAM ,ÑAM ...- Chouji comía, sin percatarse de lo que había ocurrido con sus compañeros de grupo- que rico

- vaya tío...

Unos pasos se escucharon acercarse, y cuando los tres ninjas miraron al frente, pudieron ver a un chico ,alto y moreno , mirándolos desafiante .

- ohayo...

- ah! hola, Sasuke !- saludó Kiba, nervioso- que tal?

- mal ¬¬

- ah ... eso es bueno jejeje - rió Kiba.

El Uchiha miró a Kiba con cara de pocos amigos.

- has visto a MI Naruto?- preguntó con voz de ultratumba - fuí a casa de Iruka y me dijo que había ido a ver a Tsunade sama , lo habeís visto?

- a Naruto?

- si, a Naruto... - hizo señas ,como si Kiba fuera tonto- un chico rubio, con ojos azules , bastante baka y con una barriga gigante , lo has visto o no?

- pues ... lo hemos visto Shino?- preguntó tratado de preguntar a su compañero ,si decirle a Sasuke que lo habían visto.

- no, no lo hemos visto - contestó Shino.

Sasuke rugió .

- donde estará? grrr no es bueno que ande solo , en su estado ¬¬ 

-( solo? se preguntó Kiba , si estaba con Gaara UU , pero con la mala leche que tiene mejor no decírselo).

-Naruto?- dijo Chouji entonces , levatando la cara del plato de comida- pero si acaba de pasar hace diez minutos con Gaara besándole la manita - canturreó el inocente Chouji.

Todos se quedaron serios.

(- BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- chillaron en sus mentes Kiba y Shino) 

- CON GAARAAAAAAAA?- masculló furioso el moreno, haciendo retumbar el sonido de su grito xD.

- uy, es verdad U no me acordaba - mintió Kiba.

- A DONDE SE FUERON SI SE PUEDE SABER? GRRRR

- ni idea - tartamudeó este .

Sasuke lo agarró por el cuello, Shino trató de defenderlo.

- EY YA BASTA!PARA UCHIHA!

- ME ESTÁS QUERIENDO DECIR QUE MI NARUTO HA SIDO ACOMPAÑADO AL MÉDICO POR ESE MIERDA!

- yo... bueno... si?- goterón- SUÉLTAME ,POR FAVOR! 

Entre Chouji y Shino lograran que Sasuke soltara a Kiba .

- Me voy a buscarlo!

Sasuke se fue corriendo por los árboles, dejando a Kiba sudoroso y aliviado.

- que humor tiene este chico- se quejó Chouji.

- CALLA METEPATAS!- le dió un capón Kiba en la cabeza xD. 

... 

- ya he llegado - Naruto cerró la puerta de la casa de Iruka , dejó las llaves en el mueble recibidor y a paso lento y cansado se dirigió hacia el sofá.

Calló en él,rendido totalmente .

Había ido simplemente a tomar un cuenco de ramen con Gaara , y la vuelta a casa había sido para él ,larga y pesada... como si llevara cien kilos de piedras en su interior.

- ya has llegado? como ha ido?- preguntó Iruka con un delantal , saliendo de la pequeña cocina- por que has tardado tanto?

- pfff Gaara me invitó a un tazón de ramen - suspiró- estoy molido.UU

- entonces no quieres cenar ya?

- PUES CLARO QUE QUIERO,DATTEBAYO! TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE!- casi rompe el sofá de la fuerza que había ejercido.xD.

- jejeje - rió este fraternalmente- bueno , en diez minutos estará servida la cena ... - regresó a la cocina.- y dime , es niño o niña?

- ES UN NIÑO - Chilló muy contento Naruto , poniendo los pies encima de la mesa xD.

- que bien - se calló de improvisto- por cierto... Sasuke ha venido.

Naruto que estaba chupando una piruleta que había encima de la mesa ,casi se ahoga con el caramelo.

- QUE,QUE?SASUKE HA VENIDO?

- em si...

Iruka fue al comedor , limpiando con un paño la mesa , y poniendo un mantel florado.

- sí , estaba nervioso, quería hablar contigo... Kakashi se iba a ir , cuando él llegó ...

El kitsune estba nervioso.

- y? le dijisteís que estaba con Gaara? - tragó saliva.( - como se lo hayan dicho, se va a enfadar mucho UU)

- no , Kakashi dijo que estabas en casa de Tsunade sama ,pero le ocultamos que fuiste con Gaara - puso un par de vasos y unos palillos a cada lado de la mesilla.- abrá estado buscándote... 

- bueno...

Iruka trajo los cuencos de arroz con verduras y puso uno para cada uno, se sentaron para cenar.

- y tu y Kakashi? - preguntó con malicia Naruto, dándole un codazo - no ha pasado nada?

El chunnin enrojeció por completo.

- eh? que iba a pasar... nada , nada... se tomó un té veloz y se fue junto con Sasuke ...

- mmm ¬¬ de verdad?

- de verdad... ya me hubiera gustado a mí .

El rubio no dijo nada más , no le gustaba poner triste a Iruka, a fin de cuentas este era como un padre para él .( N/a: aunk un padre un poco joven jejejeje).

Toc,toc, toc...

La puerta sonó de nuevo.

- quien será ahora? - carraspeó Iruka - ahora le da a todo el mundo a venir a mi casa?

Se levantó , limpiándose las manos con la servilleta y fue a abrir la puerta.

- quién ... es?- se quedó callado.

- que pasa? quién es Iruka -sensei?

Naruto se puso en pie, a duras penas y fue a la puerta a ver a...

- Sasuke ... tú aquí?

Y allí estaba el único superviviente del clan Uchiha, en la puerta, furioso, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- TENEMOS QUE HABLAR, AHORA- dijo alto,claro y solemne el moreno. 

Naruto e Iruka se miraron .El kitusune arrugó la nariz.

- está bien , saldré fuera a hablar contigo...

Miró a su sensei y salió junto a Sasuke al portal .

Afuera ya estaba comenzando a hacer frío , la brisa alborotaba los cabellos de ambos , los grillos cantaban entre los matorrales y la luna estaba llena esa noche.

Sasuke observó con ira al rubio amado delante de él , tenía las manos escondidas en la bata del pijama , con frío.

- se rápido , que tengo frío ...

- RÁPIDO? - Bramó nervioso este , dando una patada al suelo.

Definitivamente , sabía que Gaara le había acompañado , meditó el Uzumaki.

- ya te has enterado no? - suspiró - no seas celoso , ¬¬ tú no tienes motivos , que lo sepas...

- COMO QUE NO TENGO MOTIVOS?

El moreno se acercó a él , sacudiéndolo un poco por los hombros.

- devería haber sido yo quien te acompañara a esa revisión !pero claro , estás enfadado- imitó la voz de Naruto - no te creo Sasuke! déjame enpaz!groarg! Me tienes arto!

El ojiazul lo miraba con los ojos semiaguados , al ver tan histérico a Sasuke.

- Por que no puedes escucharme en vez de chillar tanto? - siseó el portador del Kyubi , seco.

El moreno lo escudriñó con rabia reprimida.

- POR QUE ME PARECE MUY FUERTE, DE QUE TE QUEJES DE ALGO QUE NI SIQUIERA YO HE ECHO Y TU VENGAS Y PASEES POR AHÍ CON ESE MEMO DE LA ARENA! - Se acercó a su novio , quedando cara a cara , con el palpitar de su corazón a cien por hora- lo haces para molestarme ? - preguntó Uchiha con un hilo de voz, cargado de amargura.

Eso le dolió a Naruto que echó hacia atrás al otro chico con la mano.

- mira Sasuke , yo no he ido con Gaara para fastidiarte a tí - entrecerró los ojos , escapándosele una lágrima - me duele que pienses eso ...

- ...

- ... yo me enteré esta mañana de que todo fue una trampa mal intencionada de Kirara Atsuro , y yo lo siento , pero no puedes venir así a casa de Iruka sensei , de esas maneras solo por celos ...

- ... yo ... Naruto - el enfado de Sasuke compenzó a enfriarse un poco con las dolidas palabras del kitsune .

- yo te amo Sasuke , siento no haberte creído pero ... no me trates de esa manera por tonterías , te lo ruego ... yo ... estoy tan inseguro , que ...- empezó a temblar , ahora las lágrimas se resvalaban por sus mejillas.

Sasuke sintió que le fallaban las piernas a su rubio embarazado y ágil , lo cogió antes de que callera de rodillas en la tierra .

- NARUTO!- lo abrazó - perdóname , no devería haber venido de estas maneras ... - hundió la cabeza en su cuello .

- Sasuke ...- la voz de Naruto se volvió dulce y melosa, mientras abrazaba la fuerte espalda para si , para que no se separara nunca de él.- ai shiteru...

El moreno miró a los ojos de su koibito , agarrándole del mentón y secando las lágrimas húmedas con sus labios tersos.

- yo también te quiero , usuratonkachi ...

- Sasuke ...

- Naruto ...

(N(a: lo se UU que pastel xD)

Naruto se echó por completo en los brazos de su amado , sintiendo el calor que le daba en su cuerpo , el contacto con la ropa calentita del Uchiha , sus brazos sobre su cuello .

- es un niño ... - susurró cuando estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, mirando las estrellas abrazados , desde el escalón del suelo .

Sasuke agachó la mirada, para encontrarse con la de Uzumaki , estaba levemente sonrosado.

- un... un niño?

- sí - sus ojos dejaron ver un poco de preocupación . 

Naruto contempló las luces de las farolas , la música de los grillos los acompañaban y el olor a comida de las demás casas hacían gruñir la tripa de Naruto xD.

- que pasa? - preguntó Sasuke al ver tenso a su amor.- en que piensas? acaso el niño tiene alguna complicación? - preguntó este, con un poco de preocupación .

Naruto lo miró de nuevo, aferrándose un poco más a él. 

- no es eso... es qué ... Sasuke , yo ... - sonrió levemente- quiero que ese niño sea tuyo ,dattebayo...

De nuevo los labios del embarazado ,fueron capturados por los del moreno .

El beso fue lento,pero húmedo , mordisqueando el labio menor del otro , ensalivando las lenguas al compás , dejando entrever los sentimientos en esas dulces cavidades bucales.

- mi pequeño baka , a mí , no me importa si ese niño fuera de Gaara ,por que lo querría de todas formas , pase lo que pase...

- ...

- ...

- SASUKE!- se le volvió a echar encima, casi aplastándolo en la tierra - TE QUIERO!

- Jeje , pesas

- hace frío , dame tu calor - se restregó contra Sasuke un poco , cariñosamente ... provocando un roce de su rodilla con una parte muy sensible de Uchiha xD.( N/a: que parte será esa)

Sasuke dio un semibote , con el roce, provocando que Naruto resvalara y ahora callera de boca encima de ... xD el paquete xD.

- que te ... te caes - gimió Sasuke ayudándolo , mientras notaba como la sangre empezaba a concentrarse en un punto en concreto ( diosssss Naruto ,por que te caes ahí?)

- go-gomen! - se sonrojó este - casi me como ... u

( n/A: EL PAQUETE ,DILO CHICO)

- Si, casi te comes... ( uffff me estoy poniendo maloooo)

El ojiazul miró directamente al lugar, notando que empezaba a abultarse .

- lo , lo siento , es que hacía frío y ... quería abrazarte, yo no quería ...

Pero esas palabras , tontas e inocentes solo estaban haciendo augmentar el tamaño del bulto del pantalón de Sasuke.

- Naruto...

Se le acercó , arrastrando por el suelo ,a dos manos .

- Sa-sasuke ...

Este casi se quedó encima suyo , Naruto no tenía agilidad para levantarse y salir corriendo de allí . xD.

- Ju , vámanos a mi casa , anda ... - rió Uchiha seductor.

- a ... a que? - Naruto puso los dedos en posición hinata ( N/a: que rabia ¬¬)

La mandíbula de este se desencajó , le estaba tomando el pelo? para qué? encima que lo había puesto así? 

- a jugar a una cosita muy divertida , un palito se mete por un agujerito , da unos cuantos movimientitos y se quedan muy agustito jejeje , te parece bonito?

- Sasuke ...- inquirió Naruto ,con preocupación - eres tonto?¬¬ ( xD) .

Eso dolió al orgullo Uchiha , que con las dos manos cogió a peso a Naruto que dio un grito de espanto.

- KYAAA! QUE HACES BAKA!

- VÁMONOS A CASA ¬¬

- A DONDE?

- A MI CASA , A CALMAR LO QUE TU HAS FORMADO ...¬¬

- PERO YO , NO PUEDES SER RUDO CONMIG, TSUNADE SAMA DIJO...

Pero Sasuke no hizo caso , y a peso con Naruto encima de él , se fue a paso lento por las calles de la villa .

- SASUKEEEEEEEEE

Y ese grito hizo eco , dattebayo ;).

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A: OLA A TODOS! YA ESTOY AQUÍ,CON MI CAp 13 JEJEJE ,ESPERO K OS HAYA GUSTADO Y OS HAYAIS REIDO . JEJEJE

AL FIN SE HAN RECONCILIADO EH? EJEJE TODO LO K KERAIS ME LO COMENTAIS EN VUESTROS REVIEWS, Y CUANDO ENCUENTRE UN RATO ABER SI OS PUEDO CONTESTAR , VALE? UN BESO MUY FUERTE A TODOS.

HERMI18- LORENA.


	14. Disfrutando juntos

CAP-14- Disfrutando juntos:

El insistente sonido de los pájaros molestaba las tímpanos de cierto Kitsune ,que dormía plácidamente.

Hacia un poco de frío , así que se acurrucó mas en la cama como un gatito perezoso, percatándose de que dos brazos fuertes lo tenían bien agarrado a la cintura.

Naruto sonrió, sin abrir los ojos siquiera , sabiendo que Sasuke estaba contra su espalda , apoyado,dormido y dándole todo el calor del mundo.

Unas suaves pataditas matinales lo hicieron despertar del todo y abrir los ojos.

Se movió un poco entre las sábanas pero estaba atrapado.

Sasuke, profundamente dormido no lo soltaba ni en sueños xD.

- sa-sasuke... quiero levantarme ...- siseó dándole unos suaves manotazos en el hombro.

Pero no conseguía nada, solo destapar su torso desnudo y coger frío.

- Sasuke...- repitió cerca del oído del moreno, este gruñó - Sasuke...- siseó por segunda vez echándole el aliento en la frente, moviendo su flequillo.

Pero este no se despertaba , solo dió un segundo gruñido y lo apretó aún más , casi apretándole la barriga.

- ¬¬ bueno, tendré que usar una medida desesperada...si no este baka no me soltará ni en mil años...

Cogió aire con la boca, acercó los labios a la oreja de este y chilló con todas sus fuerzas:

- SASUKEEEEE , ITACHI VIENE A VERTE!

Sasuke dio un vote de la cama, cogió un kunai k estaba sobre la mesita de noche y saltó al suelo.

- DONDE! ITACHI DONDE ESTÁS?- El moreno apretaba los dientes , sin darse cuenta que estaba desnudo completamente con un kunai en la mano - SAL CABRÓN!

La risa estridente de Naruto y el ver que no había nadie en la habitación le dieron a entender que el rubio se estaba riendo de él .

- JAJAJA - reía dando puñetazos en la cama- que bobo!

-¬¬ baka grr no juegues con eso - espetó dejando el kunai en la mesita y metiéndose entre las sábanas para tapar su desnudez.(N/a: no pasa nada , quédate así un rato mñas )

- lo siento - le dio un besito en la mejilla ,al ver que Sasuke se había enfadado con él- es que no me soltabas xD.

- grrr¬¬ no te gusta que te coja cuando durmamos ?

- no es eso- se sonrojó un poco Uzumaki- pero quería levantarme, me hago pís xD y necesito comer algo ,dattebayo .

El Uchiha giró la cara, no estaba molesto,pero así se hacía un poco el interesante.

- no te enfades sasuke UU gomen...

- ... estoy furioso¬¬- rechinó sin mirarlo.

- ... era una broma ... aré lo que quieras , pero no te enfades UU

Sasuke giró la cara hacia su rubio,con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .

-( Mierda, para que abró la boca xD?)

- lo que quiera?

- em ... bueno , algo que pueda hacer U por que ahora mismo no puedo hacer según que cosas ...jeje

Sasuke rió por lo bajo , observando la protuberante barriguita .

- si... por eso te libras ahora .

- ¬¬ malo.

- jejeje

- no te rías - Naruto se sentía tremendamente cohíbido ¿ quien se lo iba a decir a él? que sentiría verguenza de su ríval number one , Uchiha Sasuke ?.

- si me río , me encanta verte colorado jejeje .

- vamos a desayunar y calla - el rubio quiso dar por finalizada la pervertida conversación,pero...

- ey, menos prisa! jeje

- tengo hambre - refunfuñó Naruto ,lanzándole una almohada que Sasuke esquivó xD.

- y yo...- susurró él ,acercándosele.

El ojiazul, gateando para atrás se separó un poco de su novio , que se acercaba lamiéndose los labios.

- eh... pero ... si ti-tienes hambre ,por que no vamos a desayunar ? eh? je-je-je- risa nerviosa .

- por que quiero desayunarte a tí ...

Y dicho y echo, Sasuke lo arrinconó bajo sus brazos ,solemnemente.

- Sasuke ...- gimió Naruto,como hipnotizado,al notar que la boca de este iba a un lugar clave : su " desayuno"- que ha-haces?

Éste no contestó, estaba mas preocupado en rozar con los labios las ingles calentitas y su plato de carne y huevos xD.(n/A: DESAYUNO RICO PARA PERVERTIDAS ;)

Dejó escapar el aliento sensualmente sobre el miembro de su amado , haciéndole cobrar vida y empezar a erguirse.

- desayunar - contestó Sasuke ,cuando besó la punta de este - tu eres mejor que cualquier tazón de ramen barato¬¬.

Naruto ofendido iba a replicar ,para defender su amado ramen .

- eh! no te metas con el ...- se calló , un gemido ensordecedor salió de su boca - AH!

Sasuke ya estaba desayunando , lamía con deliciosidad de arriba a abajo , dejando su saliva pegada a la piel abrasante .

El rubio apretaba el colchón con una mano,resvalándose los dedos y con la otra apretaba la cabeza oscura sobre si mismo.

- SA-SASUKE! AHHH!AHHH!- gemía con desespero este , mientras sentía como lo engullían por completo , su autocontrol estaba por los suelos .- ME VOY A VENIR , SASUKE!

El ojinegro elevó la mirada hacia la de su novio , sus ojos entrecerrados sobre una cortina sonrosada devida al placer.

- AHHHHH!- un dedo intruso excitó aún más a Uzumaki , que se vino del tirón en la boca de Sasuke.

Éste lamió y bebió cada gota que pudo, notando como se destensaban las inglés de Naruto.

- eres ... de lo que no hay ... - siseó cansado - en vez de desayunar como las personas normales¬¬ y sácame el dedo de ahí - se quejó divertido.

- eh? pero ahora me toca a mi disfrutar jeje , no quieres desayunar? pues desayuna sano como yo ,baka!- se picó(N/a: la palabra picó , significaría reto, enfado jeje)

- es que ... - agachó la cabeza- no es que no me guste tu ...- miró a esa parte tan íntima de Sasuke , que se alazaba gloriosa xD- ... Pero, mi barriga y el niño gruñen, quieren comida , ramen ... puré de setas, arroz con verduras y salsa picante ...cosas así .

-¬¬ los huevos,la carne y la leche son buenos también ...

RINGGGGG

El teléfono.( aleluya y cantos celestiales para cierto kitsune hambriento , y el apocalipsis para cierto moreno excitado)

Naruto se levantó de la cama , agarró su bata , y fue lo más veloz que pudo hasta el teléfono más próximo... que era el del mueble de la esquina de la escalera.

- quién será ?¬¬ - graznó por lo bajo Uchiha, levantándose también de la cama , y poniéndose su bata también .

Escuchó como Naruto había descolgado el teléfono y se ponía a hablar.

- si? ... ah! Hinata-san! como estás?

El rubio se había sentado en un taburete , muy feliz mientras se ponía a hablar.

Sasuke , con cara de pocos amigos pasó por su lado bajando la escalera ,dirección la cocina.

Al otro lado del teléfono...

- Na-Naruto-kun , co-como estás?- le preguntaba una tímida Hyuga , que se encontraba en la habitación de hotel de su luna de miel.

- muy bien acabo de levantarme,dattebayo que tal la vida de casada?

- muy-muy bien ... nosotros también nos hemos levantado ahora ... - tosió un poco- te llamaba para saludarte y comentar-te que to-todo va muy bien ...

- me alegro - Naruto empezó a hacer nudos con el cable del teléfono - y Neji? está ahí contigo?

- está en la ducha - contestó ella .

- ... y - Naruto rió con malicia - todo bien en... " eso"?

La morena se puso las manos en la cara ,aún sabiendo que era imposible que Naruto le viera la cara por el auricular.

- bu-bueno... Neji , no es tan malo como parecía ser... me siento a-agusto a su lado ,Naruto-kun ...

Naruto sonrió , Hinata no quería casarse con Neji , pero ahora que se habían casado estaba convencido de que la hyuga conocería a su primo de verdad.

- bueno ... no te intimido más , jejeje

- y tu bebé ? es-está bi-bien?

- perfecto - dijo con orgullo - será un niño :D.

- que bien ... jejeje ,solo falta saber quien se-será el pa-padre , no?

- ( Hinata ,para que me dices eso dattebayo UU)si U.

Hinata se percató de que había metido la pata, preocupando a Naruto , Neji en esos momentos salía del baño .

- con quien hablas,Hinata?

Ella se giró a mirar a su esposo , sonrosada.

- ah , con Na-naruto kun ...

Raramente ,Neji no dijo nada malo .

Naruto se quedó callado, por si escuchaba algún grito del discípulo de Gai .

- ah muy bien , ve acabando la llamada, vamos a visitar las mil islas ... amor ...

La Hyuga se sonrojó.

- si ... Neji-san ... - silencio de nuevo , Naruto esperaba medio sonriente por la pequeña conversación del matrimonio - bu-bueno Naruto-Kun , cuídate ne? nos vemos en cinco días ... que empezará de nuevo el exámen para jounin ...

- sí - se entristeció , en cinco días ,Sasuke estaría súper ocupado - hasta luego,pásalo bien .

-arigato , igualmente...

BEEEP,BEEP , BEEP.

El kitsune colgó , y tras agarrarse un poco la barriga y hacer impulso para levantarse , bajó las escaleras dirección a la cocina.

Allí, Sasuke estaba preparando el desayuno , hacía una olor exquisita.

- que bien huele - olfateó el chico acercándose a su koi- que és?

- un plato especial estilo Uchiha - contestó este muy concentrado en su labor.

- ah ... - miró la especie de salsa marrón , los pedazos de carne y las verduras que sobresalían - es comestible?- preguntó burlón .

- ¬¬ calla y espera a que te sirva ,usuratonkachi ...

- malo UU siempre me insultas.

Naruto se sentó enfrente del pequeño televisor de la cocina .

La verdad es que la antigua mansión Uchiha ,era grande, y ahora con lo modernas que se estaban volviendo las cosas en Konoha , parecía un palacio con lujor inigualables.

Con el mando a distancia , puso el televisor , justo en el anime que Naruto veía cada mañana .

Sasuke le dió su plato y se sirvió algo para él( al final tiene hambre de comida jeje).

- dragon ball? - preguntó el Uchiha .

- si me encanta , Goku es el mejor de todos dattebayo :D.

Sasuke rió , mientras empezaba a comer.

- que te lo crees tú, baka , el mejor es Vegeta .

Rubio y moreno se miraron .

- Goku ¬¬

- Vegeta¬¬

- GO-KU!

-VE-GE-TA!

¬¬ ¬¬ ¬¬ Miradas asesinas .

- me da igual lo que digas sasuke ¬¬ Goku es el mejor y siempre lo será ...

- claro UU es una payaso como tú, por eso lo defiendes ...

El ojiazul miró ofendido al Uchiha que permanecía serio ,pero sus labios pronto se curvaron y soltó una gran carcajada ( N/a: carcajada en Sasuke? ejeje es mi fic )

- eres muy cruel conmigo Sasuke sniff sniff - lloriqueó el Uzumaki secándose los ojos con la servilleta de papel .

- es que eres un dobe precioso , me encanta hacerte rabiar jejeje - acercó su cara a la de él , besando sus labios - ai shiteru ...

Naruto sonrió sonrosándose , le respondió el beso , lamiendo los labios suaves , mezclando el sabor de las salsas del plato" Uchiha"

- y yo también ...

El moreno sonrió.

- quieres que después de desayunar vayamos a mirar tiendas para bebés?

La mirada de Naruto se iluminó , como si estuvieran callendo tazones de ramen del cielo .

- DE VERDAD? - se emocionó mucho el portador del Kyubi .

- si jeje , tenemos que aprovechar estos días que nos quedan antes de que empiece la fase final del exámen .

No había acabado de decir la frase,cuando Naruto acababa de eructar y se levantaba para vestirse .

- rápido Sasuke ,dattebayo !

Sakura Haruno , observaba con atención como Ino Yamanaka colocaba las flores de su tienda en diferentes cubos .

Llevaba media hora en la floristería para ver a su amiga , y la rubia tan siquiera se había dignado a hablarle.

La ojiverde la entendía ,Ino estaba destrozada por el abandono de Shikamaru , se había metido en su tienda y no quería salir de allí.

(- te entiendo Ino ... a mi me ha pasado lo mismo con Sasuke-kun ...- la pelirrosa se llevó la mano al pecho frustada - la única diferencia , es que yo pensaba que Naruto era mi amigo... demo... demo ...)

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer silenciosas por la cara de la Haruno , sin darse cuenta, que de espaldas a ella , ordenando los claveles amarillos ... Ino también estaba llorando .

- duele Sakura... duele el corazón ... - siseó ésta , acariciando los pétalos de una de las flores- que hemos echo mal , para que nuestros hombres nos hayan dejado?

- tsk ...- sonrió amargamente Sakura - habla por tí ... Sasuke nunca me ha querido , jugó conmigo desde el primer día que empezamos a salir juntos ...

La puerta de la floristería se abrió , haciendo un dévil chirrido.

Las dos chicas se incorporaron velozmente , secándose las lágrimas , unos pasos lentos se aproximaron hacia ellas.

Ino fue hasta la caja ,para atender a ...

- vosotros?

La chunnin miró con desprecio delante suyo .

Estaban en su tienda: Sabaku no Gaara , Temari y Kankuro.

El pelirrojo miró a Ino , y a Sakura respectivamente .

- venía a encargar unas flores ...

Sakura , mal pensanda como ella sola , creyó adivinar para quienes serían las susodichas.

Ino , con furia, no atendía a Gaara , más bien miraba a Temari con ganas de sacudirla hasta la saciedad.

La hermana del pelirrojo , sonría con sorna , ante el enfado de su ex rival .

- ... oye , me estás escuchando? - rugió feroz el del desierto - te estoy pidiendo que quiero un ramo de flores para encargar ...¬¬

- ...- Ino dejó de mirar a su rival ,para fijarse en el pelirrojo .

- perdona , no estaba atendiendo ... - se disculpó Ino , mientras Sakura fruncía el ceño .

- jeje - Temari rió - hermanito , esta chica está en las nuves , deveríamos comprar en otra floristería ...

Picada venenosa por parte de Temari .

- mira zorra , si vienes a mi tienda a ...

Sakura la detuvo , negando con la cabeza .

La otra rubia , elevaba una ceja competente.

- tsk , eres una mala perdedora...

- déjalo ya Temari ...- gruñó Kankuro - ( guerra de mujeres ... pff)

- ... Si , será lo mejor - sonrió - a fin de cuentas ya se que Shikamaru está libre jeje , tengo vía libre para conquistarlo ;).

- SERÁS ...!- la ex de Shikamaru estubo apunto de lanzar sobre la de arena ,pero Gaara , cansado de ser ignorado hizo petar todas las macetas , quedando la arena esparcida por el suelo de la tienda.

Todos se asustaron de golpe , mirándolo con aprehensión .

- quiero un buen ramo de todas las flores que tengas ... quiero que las mandes a la casa de Sasuke Uchiha , mañana mismo - el de la arena sonrió - que no se crea Sasuke Uchiha que se va a salir con la suya ...

Dejó un puñado de monedas sobre la mesa, ante las dos aterradas kunoichis y salió de allí a paso lento .

- quédate con el cambio ...

Temari le sacó la lengua a Ino antes de salir , y ambas quedaron solas de nuevo .

Sakura aún agarrando a su amiga y el suelo lleno de arena y flores.

- maldita estúpida ...- Ino se separó de Sakura y empezó a limpiar el estropicio que le habían causado.

Sakura quedó en pie ,pensativa , mirando la arena del suelo ... el rostro de Gaara la llenaba de esperanzas positivas.

(- él no se rinde... quiere a Naruto para él , y yo a Sasuke para mí ... - la chica sonrió levemente- si el hijo de Naruto es de Gaara , tendrán que separse ... él no dejaría a un hijo suyo al cuidado de su rival ...)

La mirada verde e inteligente de la Haruno se iluminó .

Ino no se percataba de nada por que estaba barriendo la floristería sin percatarse de las ideas que estaban llenando la ancha frente de la pelirrosa .

- al menos me han dejado el cambio ...- se quejaba la rubia , cuando notó que la puerta se volvía a abrir ,(- como sea esa zorra que vuelve para retarme...- levantó el palo de la escoba .)

Pero no era Temari , sino que cierta chica de pelo corto y sus anticuadas gafas de culo de botella rojas .

La reina de las tortillas , Aroa Picazo Porra.

Detrás de ella , estaa Sakuya Okouchi , su compañero de equipo.

Cuando la " chica" vió a sus dos amores juntas ( Sakura bajó de las nuves velozmente al verla) dió un grito de felicidad.

- SAKURA-CHAN , INO-CHAN! Cuantos días sin veros!- la de la Porra se abalanzó con los brazos abiertos , hacia donde estaban ella.

-KYYAAAAA!SOCORRO!- chillaron a la vez , huyendo de ella.

- ehh? por que huís? pero si os he echado mucho de menos en estos días de fiesta que hemos tenido!- puso morrito - dadme un besito porfaaa"!

Ino,Sakura y Aroa corrían por toda la tienda dando círculos .xD.

Sakuya de mientras había sacado un espejito de su bolsillo y se arreglaba el pelo.

- si es que estoy buenísmo - sonreía al espejo , sin siquiera mirar como corrían las tres chicas ( ejem ejem xD)

- Y A QUE HABEÍS VENIDO? - chilló Ino sin dejar de correr, Sakura la empujaba para que acelerara , por que Aroa estaba a medio metro detrás de ellas . xD.

Okouchi miró a Ino, con aburrimiento y boztezó .

- a por unas flores para Irina-sensei , hoy se llevan sus cenizas a nuestra villa - contestó este maravillado del blanco de sus dientes .

- flores? - Ino se paró secamente , sin acordarse que tenía a Sakura detrás , la pelirrosa chocó con ella y cayeron al suelo ,con los restos de arena.

Aroa vio el cielo abierto , y en vez de caerse se tiró de cabeza encima de ellas .

PLOAF( TERREMOTO xD)

- siiiiiii hagamos una orgía , teta,teta,teta, tetaaaaaaaaaaa ( n/A : La aroa en que me inspiré para este personaje , es así ¬¬ , y va en serio )

- NOOOOOO!- ellos lloraban , a Sakura le salía espuma por la boca , a Ino le estaban cogiendo el culo con descaro - SOCORROOOO!

La gente que pasaba por la calle simplemente miraba la tienda, con varias gotitas que caían de sus cabezas.

(- ya no entro más en esta floristería...)

-( que es eso mamá? un dinosaurio?)

(- no lo se hijita ...)

xD.

Sakura no podía más , de una patada apartó a Aroa lanzándola contra la pared .

La floristería estaba patas arriba , si el padre de Ino llegara en esos momentos mataría a mas de una xD.

- uich...- se quejó Aroa - por que me pegas Sakurachan?...

- ERES UNA CERDA! ES QUE NO VES QUE NOS DAS ASCO AROA PICAZO PORRA?- la pelirrosa descargó toda su rabia en aquella "bicha" de las gafas de botella.

- VETE DE MI TIENDA , NO QUEREMOS VERTE !- se animó Ino , graznando cual gansa enfadada.

Aroa parecía a punto de llorar, los ojos le brillaban como una niña pequeña que la castigaban sin un juguete.

Sakuya, se acercó a su compañera ayudándola a ponerse en pie.

- vámonos Aroa , parece que en esta tienda no somos bien recibidos...- el presumido castaño , sostuvo del brazo a Aroa que estaba impactada aún , se había quedado seria con la boca semiabierta.- muévete...

- sí... vámonos... si Sakura chan e Ino chan no me quieren ... mejor que nos vayamos de aquí...

Y dicho y echo , ambos salieron de la tienda a paso lento , pisoteando las flores esparcidas y los pedazos de arena.

Ino y Sakura ,simplemente suspiraron.

Por las calles centrales de Konoha ...

La muchedumbre se esparcía por las estrechas calles , la gente se apretujaba entre sí.

Era Sábado y los sábados en la villa de la hoja, representaban tardes de compras, paseos , risas , restaruración ...

Los niños corrían jugueteando con sus madres detrás , los vendedores de los tenderetes llamaban a gritos a madres de familia, niños caprichosos o parejas enamoradas para que se acercaran a consumir.

Naruto y Sasuke acababan de llegar , duchados y limpitos ... ambos ,agarrados de la mano ( k kawaissss) paseaban mirando los puestecillos.

- mira sasuke!- Naruto no dejaba de mirar a todas partes ,un puesto de pastas occidentales le habría el apetito- que buena pinta tiene eso!- la boca agua .

Uzumaki corrió con su koi de la mano hasta el puesto , donde una señora regordeta lo animaba a comprar.

- mira chico , esto se llama goofre , y esto creeppe le puedes echar los condimentos que quieras- miró a la barriga de este - seguro que a tu bebé le encantará;).

Sin ninguna duda , Naruto casi babeaba los dulces... si es que olían tan bien!

Sasuke miró a la dependienta con cara de pocos amigos, percatándose de lo rápido que había antojado a su ojiazul con sus palabras.

- Naruto , en un rato iremos a comer , si comes un dulce de estos se te quitará el apetito...- comentó Sasuke , maduramente.

- demo... - el rubio se había enamorado de un goofre cubierto de chocolate y nata , que tenía una pinta exquisita , una pinta que decía: Naruto, cómeme . xD.

El moreno le cogió de la mano ,para seguir caminando pero este ,cabezota no quería moverse.

- SASUKE , QUIERO ESE GOOFRE!uu

- NO ¬¬- descarado xD- no seas caprichoso...

Este estaba a punto de llorar .

- NO SEAS MALO, QUIERO ESE GOOFRE ,SI NO ME LO COMPRAS EL BEBÉ SE ENFERMARÁ !- amenazó el kitusne , súper dramático.

Uchiha sintió como la mandíbula se le torcía al no saber que decir ... miró a la dependienta, que ´tenía una sonrisita.

- vamos , compréselo , no querrá que el niño salga con una mancha de antojo verdad?

Sasuke se imaginó a un bebé recien nacido con una mancha en forma de goofre y decidió sacar su monedero.

( - malditos antojos ...¬¬ maldita vendedora ,todo por vender TT)

(n/A ACLARACIÓN:para aquellos que no sepan que es una mancha de antojo , son esas manchas que algunas personas tienen en el cuerpo desde que nacen , devidas a que la madre en el periodo de embarazo ha tenido el capricho de algún alimento u objeto y no se lo han concedido. ej: mujer que quiere fresas y no las come , puede - el bebé puede tener un antojo en el cuerpo (mancha)

Goofre preparado , kitusune feliz :D.

- GRACIAS SASUKE-KUN - Naruto se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo comiendo su dulce goofre.

- eres muy antojista- se quejó Sasuke , mientras de la mano, seguían caminando .

Se pararon en varios tenderetes.

Uno era de zapatitos, echos a manos , para bebé y también sandalias de adulto .

Sasuke se compró unas nuevas , para él y para Naruto , y tras un rato mirando las de bebé , decidieron comprar seis pares de diferentes colores.

- tantas?- preguntó Naruto ,pensando de donde sacaba Sasuke el dinero ( xD).

- Por supuesto , mi hijo tendrá lo mejor - aclaró con orgullo el ojinegro.

Naruto sonrió.

El siguiente tenderete, tenía diferentes accesorios para recien nacidos.

- buenas - saludo Sasuke- necesito , un chupete, una canastita de bebé ,un biberón, termómetro rectal, cinco baberos y un sonajero., por favor ;).

El dependiente empezó a sacar las cosas pedidas , enseñando distintos modelos .

Naruto y Sasuke eligieron juntos , cogieron sus compras tras pagar y siguieron comprando .

- vayamos a por algo de ropa no? - propuso Uzumaki , parándose en la siguiente tiendecilla.

Ropa de entretiempo y ropa de invierno , un par de gorritos , mantitas y pijamas.

- le podemos comprar un peluche - propuso Naruto mirando la repisa donde una docena de peluches diferentes y de muchos colores estaban bien colocados.

Sasuke miró hacia arriba .

- sí , le podemos coger ese perrito azul , es muy mono .

Naruto lo miró mal .

- anda ya! por que azul? - frunció el ceño - me gusta mas , ese osito naranja - señaló el osito .

Ahora Sasuke miró mal a Naruto.

- por que naranja?

- por que si dattebayo!

- baka ...

El dependiente los miró con una gotita cayendo de su sien.

- y si le compran este conejito azul con ropitas naranjas?

El hombre , que apenas llegaba a la repisa se subió a una escalera de madera y cogió un peluche de conejo , que estaba detrás de los demás.

- es el único que que había de este tipo , es único ;)

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron , estaban de acuerdo, a la vez se sonrojaron al ver que habían discutido tontamente .

- nos lo llevamos ;)

Compraron el peluche , lo metieron a la bolsa , y Sasuke miró a Naruto , que se sonrojó.

- somos tontos con ganas jejeje, vamos a comer?

Naruto levantó la cabeza, feliz.

- HAY.

Se encontraron en unos de los restaurantes mas selectos de toda Konoha.

Una terrazita cerca del lago, con un aire fresco que daba una tranquilidad asombrosa.

Naruto miraba a todos lados del restaurante , los ojos se le iban a salir de sus órbitas al ver la inmensa bandeja de sushi , verduras salteadas y arroz .

Un hilo de baba amenazaba con caer , Sasuke lo observaba con diversión.

- jeje baka , parece que nunca hubieras venido a un restaurante de verdad .

- es que nunca he venido a un sitio así U.

- lo suponía- espetó el moreno ,sirviéndole a su koi parte de la bandeja de los humeantes alimentos - solo comes ramen ¬¬ no me extrañaría que pillases más de un dolor de estómago fuerte...

- puede ser...- siseó Naruto , mirando más a su plato que otra cosa - que aproveche!

Y empezó a devorar con ansia y gula , mientras el ojinegro se deleitaba mirándolo " devorar".

- jeje ...

El Uzumaki se percató de como lo miraban , se sonrojó un poco , y habló con la boca llena .

- por que me miras? - logró articular ,a pesar de que un poco de arroz le salía de la boca .

- no puedo mirarte? jeje

- no UU

El Uchiha sonriente dejó de mirarlo ( si no se sentirá intimidado y no come xD)y empezó a comer lo suyo .

- hemos echo bastantes compras verdad? - dijo Naruto feliz , mientras miraba la cantidad de bolsas que habían a sus pies .

- si - afirmó este - así lo tenemos todo controlado- miró el protuberante vientre de Naruto - no vaya a ser que de tanto comer eches al niño por falta de espacio a los siete meses jejeje ¬¬ - pinchó Sasuke.

- si no lo ha echado el kyubi dudo que lo eche la comida , baka ¬¬

Sasuke volió a sonreír , tiernamente , le revolvió el pelo a su rubio que cerró los ojos placenteramente ( si como un perrro xD) la verdad que molestar a Naruto era uno de los pasatiempos preferidos del vengador .

Tras la bandeja de arroz , sushi y verduras , Naruto se encaprichó con una sopa de mariscos que los vecinos de la otra mesa habían pedido . El ojiazul dejó la mitad , quejándose que estaba demasiado caliente .

Para postre, Sasuke quiso un banana sprit ( se llama así? ajaja que más da xD)

- ( PERVERTIDO... - PENSÓ NARUTO)

- Que pasa? - questionó el Uchiha con picardía en la voz - no me irás a decir que eres antibananas? jeje

- no , no lo soy ¬¬

- ahhhh creía jejeje , ten - le paso una de las cucharillas- esto se come juntos , además tiene diferentes bolas de helado ;).

Ante el echo de no comer solo platano pelado y mondado ( xD jajaja si es que los platanos normales no les gusta a Naruto , chico listo xD) cogió su cucharilla y empezó a coger del erótico postre a grandes cucharadas.

- Sasuke .. que aremos esta tarde?- preguntó Naruto relamiendose los labios de resto de helado .

- descansar - contestó este - has andado toda la mañana , no puedes hacer grandes esfuerzos .

- ¬¬ y que haremos en tu casa?

- jejeje - risa satánica .

Pero al ver la cara de espanto de Naruto , se calmó .

- no pienses mal¬¬ usuratokachi,pues podemos ver una película , los dos en el sofá tranquilitos ... te parece?

- si

- bien ...- miró para todos los lados buscando al camarero - la cuenta!

En otro lugar ...

Los fuertes gemidos de una mujer se intensificaban por segundos , altos,claros y llenos de éxtasis hacian eco en las paredes de la estancia.

El sudor caía casi por litros en los cuerpos desnudos y acalorados , unas mechas llenas de sudor parecían casi flotar.

Unas uñas largas arañaban una firme espalda contra así , marcando un ritmo de baibén indomable , acallando las necesidades de sendos cuerpos .

- sí ... sigue , no te detengas , ahhhhh! ahhhh! - maullaba con fuerza cierta pelilila , mientras sus manos subían a aferrarse a una melena larga y oscura .

- eres... per-perfecta ... me pones a mil por hora ...- rugía este entre embestidas , hundiendo sus dientes en los firmes pechos pálidos .

- voy a ... llegar ... no te vengas aún ... que me ... AHHHHH!- un grito ensordecedor dejó escapar todos los fluídos suficientes de la intimidad de la chica , estrechándose tanto en su interior que el moreno no pudo soportar el placer , también se vino .

Ambos quedaron quietos , respirando entrecortadamente , lamiendo los restos de sudor que escurrían por sus hombros .

Itachi empezó a salir de ella , dejando espesas gotas de esencia caer en la vagina de ella .

Kirara sonrió , arqueándose con felinidad y lamiendo los restos blancos del glandé de este... con la experiencia que le caracterizaba .

El hermano mayor de Sasuke la miraba con lujuria como lamía cual gatita su vaso de leche .

- miau ... - sonrisita- estás rico ... eres todo un maestro sexual ...

- jeje - ego crecido - como no , soy Itachi Uchiha , que esperabas ?

- mmm eres tan bueno como Kakashi ...

-¬¬ soy mejor que ese burdo ninja copia ...

La pelilila arqueó el labio, sacar los celos y envidias de sus amantes entre ellos era su táctica preferida.

Ambos se empezaron a vestir lentamente , estaban en un antro de mala fé , pero aún así eso no les había impedido tener largas sesiones de sexo desde que se habían encontrado.

La chica de la porra fue hacia un roñoso espejo que habían en la pared, peinándose coquetamente .

- y bien ... Itachi , con esto que hemos echo me has dado a entender que aceptas que seamos cómplices ... verdad?

- si..- siseó este desde la cama .

- ju ... bien , no te arrepentirás , nos ayudaremos en todo ...

- ...

- pero ...- Kirara se giró de golpe a mirar al portador del sharingan , sus miradas se encontraron - hoy yo te he dado mi cuerpo , ahora tú has de hacer algo por mí ...

El moreno se levantó y fue hacia ella .

- no soporto que nadie me de ordenes muñeca ...

- jeje pero me vas a ayudad verdad itachi kun? - le acarició la mejilla con una afilada uña - al fin de cuentas , quieres tener mas sesiones de sexo como está no? - con fuerza metió la mano bajó la túnica , agarrándo el " paquete " de este como se fuera a escapar .

Itachi gimió quedamente , aunque desafiante .

- lo haré ... pero solo por que quiero poseerte muchas mas veces ...- acercó sus labios al cuello de esta , mordiéndolo para dejar su marca - ... por que nos ayudaremos en nuestros planes ... que he de hacer ? - preguntó .

Kirara simplemente sonrió .

A la mañana siguiente ...

Ding ,dong, ding ,dong ...

Sasuke levantó pesadamente la cabeza de la cama , pensando quien demonios sería a esas horas .

( eran las doce ,pero estos seguían durmiendo ...)

Naruto también levanto la cabeza ,con los ojos medio cerrados y bostezando quedamente ...

- voy a abrir - dijo Sasuke poniéndose la bata y bajando por la escalera.

Ayer vieron 3 películas seguidas " Titanic" ,"Pearl harbor" y tras la llorera de Naruto y alguna lágrimilla distraída de Sasuke pusieron American Pie ( la uno) .

Error , acabaron tan excitados que acabaron haciendo el amor en mitad de la película xD.

El moreno mió por la rendija , para ver quien era y vio a la señora Yamanaka , madre de Ino .

- si? - preguntó sorprendido , la mujer iba con un gran ramo de flores : rosas, claveles , margaritas, violetas, narcisos ...- y eso? ¬¬- preguntó mirando el ramo como si fuera una bomba .

- buenos días , traigo este ramo para el señor Naruto Uzumaki ... fui a su casa y Hatake Kakashi que me vio por la calle me informó que estaba en su casa ...

Sasuke frunció el ceño , él no había encargado ningún ramo de flores para su kitsune ...

- que pasa Sasuke? - bostezó Naruto detrás de él - que es eso?

El rubio abrió mucho los ojos cuando la repartidora lo vio y le dió el pesado ramo .

Sasuke no tardó ni un segundo en quitárselo de las manos , antes de que este tropezara por el peso.

- viene con tarjeta - eso si lo pudo sostener Naruto - buenos días ...

La mujer se fue y Sasuke cerró la puerta con fuerza , dejando las flores en el suelo como si fueran un saco de patatas .

- de quienes son?¬¬ - preguntó con intererés ( - pare que pregunto ... si está claro , ese capullo del desierto, quién si no?)

Naruto abrió el sobre y encontró una bonita tarjeta echa de cartulina negra , en forma de pirámide .

La abrió y leyó en voz alta.

- querido Narurto:

No se cuantas veces más tendré que decirte esto , pero te amo ... eres la persona más importante de mi mundo y no dejo de pensar en ti .

Cada noche ,cuando todos duermen pasó por la casa donde vives con Uchiha y os veo amaros llenándome de dolor ...

- QUE ESE NOS ESPIA?- bramó Sasuke , Naruto lo mandó callar , xD.

... eso me hace pensar en la noche en la villa de la porra , donde vagos recuerdos empiezan a aflorar , yo besándote y acariciándote a través de la ropa ...( ahora fue Naruto quien calló , tragando saliva , empezó a temblar )( Sasuke quedó estático) ... no se que lleguemos a hacer, por que no lo recuerdo ,pero eso me da esperanzas en que ese bebé sea mío ... y te recuerdó una vez más , que si ese pequeño lleva mi sangre la arena se lo llevará ... y a ti también , ai shiteru ... Naruto.

pd esas flores son para tí , obsequio de : SABAKU NO GAARA.

El Kitsune dejó caer la tarjeta , mudo , Sasuke lo miró , muy nervioso .

Miró a las flores como si ellas tuvieran la culpa de todo y ...:

- GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!- las flores quedaron echas cenizas ... - LE VOY A PARTIR LA CARA A ESE CRETINO!- El moreno hizo amago de querer salir de la casa( con bata chicas xD) pero la mano de Naruto lo detuvo .

El ojiazul esbozaba una falsa sonrisa .

- no te preocupes Sasuke , no me preocupo ... vamos a desayunar ...

- Naruto ...

El embarazado , fue lentamente y con una mano en sus riñones hacia la cocina , Sasuke lo estudiaba por detrás.

- ( Naruto... y pensar que en 3 días acabará mis vacaciones y tendré que volver a ver a ese mierda ¬¬)

Desayunaron tranquilamente , se ducharon ,vistieron y fueron al Ichiraku ( Sasuke le quiso dar ese gusto a Naruto ,por el incidente de las flores...)

Cuando llegaron allí , el vendedor de ramen les atendió y Sasuke le pidió dos bols de ramen , uno de ellos lo más completo posible .

- ahora mismo ;)

Naruto estaba entretenido con una cañita, sin mirar a Sasuke , este lo miraba algo preocupado.

¿ Le abría afectado la confesión de Gaara más de lo que devería afectarle?

- EY HOLA CHICOS!

Sasuke y Naruto se giraron , allí estaba Rock Lee , frente a ellos , que acababa de entrar junto al maestro Gai .

- hola! - Naruto se alegró de golpe al verlo .

Sasuke sonrió , al ver que su kitsune se había animado .

- Hola - saludó simplemente el vengador.

Los dos cejudos se sentaron al lado de ellos , mientras Gai pedía ramen para ellos dos .

- que tal? - preguntó este - en tres días ... - empezó a informar.

- ... vuelta al exámen ... lo se- dijo algo fastidiado de no poder estar todo el día con su amado.

- U te me has adelantado jeje .

El ramen de ellos dos estaba listo , Naruto cogió sus palillos con hambre , mientras Gai estaba hablando con unos conocidos que pasaban por allí .

- de cuantos meses estás?

- chiete -dijo con la boca llena dxD.

- que bien jejeje - una sonrisa triste llenó su cara - es una lástima que ya no os lleveís bien con Sakura ... - dijo Lee .

El portador del sharingan frunció el ceño .

- lo ha decidido ella con sus tonterías - atajó - ni yo , ni menos Naruto la hemos echado de nuestras vidas ...

- ya ...- contestó Lee , mientras daba un trago de su refresco - ... ella está herida ... por que estaba enamorada de tí ...

- ...

- ...

Se hizo un incómodo silencio entre los 3, solo se escuchaba la voz del maestro Gai hablando sin parar.

- ella devería haberse enamorado de tí - dijo Sasuke simplemente - yo nunca la he querido , ella lo sabe ... fue muy tonta en aceptar salir conmigo sabiendo que no me interesaba ...

- tu ahí fuiste egoísta - la defendió Naruto .

El ojinegro se sonrojó .

- lo se... y ya le pedí perdón( a mi manera xD) En la villa de la porra , cuando le conté lo que sentía por tí días después de que tú regresaras a Konoha ...

- ... yo creo - agregó Lee - que poco a poco se rendirá ... y que volverá a vosotros

- eso espero - siseó Naruto - la echo en falta a Sakura chan ( N/a: a Naruto por k lo k es a mí ...¬¬ como si muere xD losiento jejeje)

Gai acabó de hablar iendo hacia ellos y sentándose .

- bueno chicos - dijo feliz - a comer no? jejeje

Empezaron y siguieron comiendo , esta vez callados .

- sabeís que? ... Lee a decidido olvidarse de la pelirrosa esa ... solo le trae dolores de cabeza .- informó Gai .

- Gai sensei!- enrojeció Lee.

- que pasa ? - elevó la ceja el cejudo xD- es la verdad! y bien que haces!

- pues si ... - le dio la razón Sasuke - con esa cabezota podría esperar a criar malvas...

Lee agachó la cabeza , Naruto se percató de los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo por no llorar , le pasó una mano por el hombro .

Sasuke frunció el ceño ¬¬- xD.

- Tranquilo ya encontrarás a otra persona Lee !

Lee sonrió al rubio, agradecido .

- Gracias Naruto!.

Acabaron de comer y Sasuke y Naruto se levantaron ,dejando allí a Lee y a Gai terminando .

- hasta este jueves .

Fueron a hacer una mini visita a Iruka ,para decirle que estaba bien , otra a Kakashi, que estaba muy centrado en su icha icha paradise y volvieron a la mansión de los Uchiha por la tarde , agarraditos de la mano .

- como has visto a Kakashi, Sasuke? - preguntó Naruto a su koi .

Sasuke tardó un poco en contestar.

- abatido...

- ... tu crees? yo lo he visto demasiado entretenido en ese pervertido libro de Jiraya¬¬

- ... se intenta hacer el fuerte Naruto - explicó el Uchiha - pero anímicamente tiene que estar destrozado ... la técnica de esa zorra lo va consumiendo poco a poco , ese veneno hace que piense en ella a cada momento que pase ... si ella quisiera - Sasuke endureció la mirada - podría hacer cualquier cosa con él , desde hacer que le laman los pies a suicidarse por ella ... cualquier cosa ...

Naruto tragó saliva .

- vaya ... menuda técnica ...

- sí ... mejor no pensemos en ello , si no nos amargaremos - la mano que estaba entrelazada con la del kitsune se separó maliciosamente para posarse en un sitio mas redondito y blando .

Naruto se sonrojó .

- Sasuke ... ¬#¬

- que? jejeje

El ojiazul se paró de golpe ,mirando al suelo .

- verás ... es que ... - miró justo a su derecha, donde la única farmacia de Konoha estaba abierta - ... tsunade sama me dijo algo hace meses y ...

- ...y? - Sasuke se reía de ver a Naruto tan colorado .

- ... yo ... mi útero ... se va a quedar en mi cuerpo , para siempre UU

- ... y cual es el problema usuratonkachi? ejejje - siseó acercándose a él tras un pequeño silencio .

- pues ...- Naruto se echó un poco hacia atrás , el moreno lo intimidaba para divertirse un poco - que si ... tu y yo hacemos " cositas" no me apetece quedarme embarazado cada año , entiendes? ¬¬

- repito : y? - El moreno se puso una mano en la boca , ver a Naruto explicarse era cómiquisimo .

- pues ... - miró a la farmacia , Sasuke también miró entendiendo lo que el kitsune quería decir.

- baka , tanto te cuesta decirme que compre preservativos?¬¬

- Gomen UU

Sasuke ladeó la cabeza , dándole la mano de nuevo y entrando en la farmacia .

Allí dentro había una pequeña cola de dos personas .

Una señora que le contaba lo grandes que eran sus almorranas al farmaceutico y Shizune.

- hola Naruto!- saludó la ayudante de la hokage - que vienes a comprar?

- (Mierda por que a mí!- pensó interiormente - por que me tienen que ver cuando voy a comprar algo tan tremendamente vergonzoso!)

- condones ;) - contestó sin pudor Sasuke .

Shizune se quedó un poco pálida ,pero pronto sonrío .

- jajaja haceís bien , jaja , bueno - miró a la dependienta, que ya había atendido a la señora de las almorranas - esencia de babosa roja por favor - pidió Shizune .

La dependienta le dió un frasquito pequeño de color rojo .

- 1000 ryo por favor .

Shizune pagó ,cogió el frasco y se fue .

- bueno , Tsunade sama me espera, que vaya bien .

- sayonara ... ( por que a mí sniff )

- que desean? - preguntó la dependienta a ellos .

- pu-pues ...

- preservativos ,por favor - pidió el Uchiha .

- ( como no le da verguenza a él !- se preguntó Naruto)

- tamaño? tipo?

Sasuke frunció el ceño ,sin entender.

- como que tipo? como que tamaño?

- Sasuke ... no todos son iguales baka ...¬¬

- ah ... no? bueno - miró a la dependienta- explíqueme un poco como va esto, es que nunca he comprado globitos de estos sabe?

- jeje - rió la mujer - sin problema - sacó unas cajas del motrador - tienen los normales , los estriados para mayor placer , los extra grandes , los de sabores ...

- creo que necesitaré los extragrandes - dijo Sasuke con seriedad .

-¬¬ ( Naruto xD).

- muy bien - gotita en la cabeza de la dependienta - los quiere de algún sabor en especial?

- DE RAMEN! - pidió Naruto con ilusión .

- no existe de ese sabor ...- dijo la mujer con una segunda gotaza .

- pues nada ... UU - dijo el rubio desilusionado .

- 150 ryo por favor ...

Sasuke pagó( este hombre se va a arruinar xD) y se fueron a casa .

- que verguenza me has echo pasar¬¬

- que quieres que haga?- replicó el Uchiha - si la tengo grande no es mi problema jeje

- ¬¬ creído ...

- jejeje deverían haber extrapequeños para pBeepS de arena .

- y si Gaara la tiene mas grande que tú que? - picó Naruto.

Sasuke elevó una ceja .

- es que se la has visto?

Naruto se calló de golpe , Sasuke también , por picarse entre ellos habían metido la pata y el tema de Gaara/Naruto había regresado a sus mentes .

- anda ... compremos algo para cenar y volvamos a casa ... - susurró Sasuke en su oído .

Naruto asintió .

El moreno acercó sus labios a los del kitsune , besándolo tiernamente .

La boca del rubio se entreabrió ligeramente , dejando a la lengua de su compañero morar en su boca ... un beso tierno ,para borrar los malos pensamientos y las preocupaciones ... así le dejaría pasar a su zorrito el amor que sentía por él ... un amor que ni cientos de flores de Gaara podrían conseguir jamás .

Y los días pasaron , y el Jueves llegó ...

Naruto observaba triste como su koi se vestía velozmente desde la mesa .

No le apeteció casi ni desayunar... esos días con Sasuke habían sido los mejores de su vida y nunca había estado tan feliz y acompañado.

Ahora Sasuke tenía que volver a sus misiones para superar la prueba de acceso a jounin ...

( - si yo pudiera hacerla ... UU )

El moreno se ponía su bandana bien atada a la frente, se ordenaba los mechones oscuros dándole un aire super sexy y se estiraba las suaves arrugas de su uniforme negro.

- te ves guapísimo ...- dijo Naruto embobado .

- gracias- contestó él , acercándose a la mesa y tomando una taza de té .

- no puedo acompañarte?TT

- acompañarme?tu debes descansar ...

- pero ... - cara de cordero degollado - quiero estar cerca tuyo dattebayo!

Eso le gustó al vengandor , que se sintió halagado.

- bueno... puedes venir...

Naruto ya dio un intento de salto para correr y vestirse.

- ... pero estarás mirando y en silencio... - dictó el Uchiha - y ... no te acercarás a Gaara ¬¬

- jaja tranquilo , no iré a él !

Uzumaki se fue al cuarto de baño a arreglarse un poco , Sasuke miró la puerta del cuarto de baño , sonriendo.

- dobe ...

Partieron de allí diez minutos más tarde , dirección a la casa de tsunade sama, allí en el gran jardín de la casa cada jounin dictará su queahacer a su grupo .

Naruto y Sasuke llegaron de los últimos , allí ya estaban todos los aspirantes , cada uno a un lado, todos lo miraron ...

Gaara estaba hablando con Sakura , en un rincón ... para sorpresa de ambos .

Ino estaba con Chouji que comía una bolsa de patatas fritas ... la rubia de todas maneras estaba mas pendiente de lo que hacia su ex.

Shikamaru , estaba en otro de los rincones , con Temari al lado , ambos riendo muy contentos .

Lee hablaba con Tenten y el profesor Gai ...

Kiba , Shino y Akamaru estaban también a su rollo hablando ... y detrás suyo , alguien llamó a Naruto.

- Na-Naruto-kun ...

El rubio se giró y sonrió contento al ver a Hinata .

- HOLA! COMO ESTÁS RECIEN CASADA?jejeje

- muy bien - contestó ella .

ALgo raro había en Hinata , la chica no estaba roja , tartamudeaba pero no se había sonrojado .

A su lado ,cogidos de la mano, Neji hizo un gesto de saludo con la cabeza.

- hola Naruto ...- se lo pareció a él o Neji estaba simpático .

- EY HINATA!- Kiba chilló al ver a su compañera, y junto a Shino corrieron a saludarla.

Los demás al verla , también se fueron acercando, provocando cruces de miradas.

- como te ha ido?

- como son las filipinas!

- estás morena!

Sakura miraba con odio a Naruto, Gaara a Sasuke ... Temari miraba con picardía a Ino y esta a la de la arena con ganas de enterrarla viva.

- bi-bien .. arigato .

Los profesores, Tsunade y los demás jounins acababan de llegar.

- bueno chicos - habló magistralmente la hokage - se acabaron los días de fiesta , ya va siendo de hora de poneros a currar ...

La puerta se abrió , Aroa Picazo y Sakuya entraron como si nada .

Ino y Sakura tragaron saliva .

- lo siento - se excusó Sakuya presumido- me habían pedido un autografo unas niñas de la escuela de ninjas...

Tsunade no se lo creyó pero aún así se puso a echar su discurso.

- bueno , tonterías a parte ... acercaos a mí ...

Todos hicieron caso , Sakura que se veía aliviada de ver que Aroa estaba sumida en una profunda depresión ( desde lo de la floristeria) se puso a mirar de arriba a abajo a Naruto.

El ojiazul se había sentado en una silla , al rincón de una habitación , se sintió incómodo al ver las miradas rabiosas de la pelirrosa ...

( - no devería haber venido ... )

( - que haces tú aquÍ? si no haces el exámen podrías haberte quedado en casa ...¬¬- pensaba la ojiverde mosqueada)

Gaara lo miraba sonriente , como dándole ánimos y cierto moreno lo acuchillaba con la mirada .

Tsunada hablaba y hablaba ... Kakashi , se había puesto al lado de Sasuke , le dio por mirar a su lado , y sintió una punzada en su corazón ...

En esos momentos , Kirara Atsuro devería estar allí y no estaba ... como lo iba a estar ? si era perseguida por AMBUS por ser peligrosa y por jounins de su vida al matar a Irina Gorrocko?

- entonces ... cada equipo ...

Una ráfaga de aire entró por la puerta que daba al edificio , las ramas de los árboles se partiron y muchos salieron volando .

Sasuke había dado un salto hasta la silla donde estaba Naruto ,para protegerlo .

Nadie sabía que estaba pasando , solo que la corriente había sido muy poderosa ...

Tsunade dio un grito de alerta , una figura estaba en medio de la puerta.

- QUIÉN HAY AHÍ!

Sasuke que estaba más al lado de la puerta, fue el primero en reconocer la figura ,quedó pálido.

- NO PUEDE SER... TÚ!

Itachi Uchiha estaba allí delante de todos , con la vista fija en nada en concreto .

- buenos días a todos, vengo a matar a dos personas ... puedo pasar?

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A: QUIEN ME QUIERE MATAR? UY ME HE EKIVOCADO QUERÍA DECIR , HOLA A TODOS! COMO ESTAÍS? AJAJAJA BIEN VERDAD , YO TB XD , ESTE CAP A SIDO LARGUITO JEJEJE ESPERO K OS HAYA GUSTADO A TODOS Y MEDEJEIS UN REVIEW uu SI NO ME DEPRIMIRÉ ... HE INTENTADO CONTESTAROS A TODOS , A UNOS LES HE CONTESTADO POR MEDIO DE : REPLY Y A O LOS K ME HABEIS DEJADO EMAIL POR ALLI . MIL GRACIAS SIN VOSOTROS NO PODRIA CONTINUAR .

QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAP A MI AMIGA EVA DE ASTURIAS , LA SRTA AYA-K QUE TB ES ESCRITORA EN ;) LEEDLA , ESCRIBE MUY BIEN EEJEJ xD EVAAAAAA K ESPERO K HAGAS EL DESAYUNO NUTRITIVO TU TAMBIEN EJEJEJE XD , BUENO LO PODEIS HACER TODOS JUJUJU ( BROMBAS PERVERTIDAS A PARTE)

OPINIONES DEL CAP , SAKURA, KIRARA, ITACHI, LAS PELEITAS DEL SASUNARU , LA LOCURA DE HERMI18 , LO QUE QUERAÍS EN REVIEW.

BESOS.,

LORE-HERMI18-BERGDORA.


	15. Dos semanas!

Cap 15 - Dos semanas!

La tensión se podía incluso masticar en el ambiente.

En la puerta, entrando como Pedro por su casa , estaba Itachi Uchiha , con una sonrisita en los labios y escrutando una y cada de las personas que estaban allí .

Todos se pusieron a la defensiva velozmente .

Tsunade , Kakashi y demás Jounins sacaron sus kunais , posicionándose delante de los chunnins.

Sasuke , con la mandíbula desencajada , protegía con su cuerpo a Naruto , mientras el instinto asesino le hacía hervir la sangre.

( - que hace aquí ...? que quiere...?

- vaya , no soy bien recivido - siseó el miembro de Akatsuki - que lástima , tendré que entrar ... a la fuerza ... 

Dio unos pasos lento y pasotas al frente , clavando la vista en Tsunade , que lo retaba con la mirada encendida.

- Uchiha Itachi ... que vienes a hacer aquí?

- ya lo he dicho vengo a matar a dos personas ...

El corazón de Naruto , bombardeó muy rápido ...

( - kuso ... seremos nosotros dattebayo?)- pudo fijarse en la cabeza de su koi, delante de él, erguida y solemne .

Los demás también no tardaron en reaccionar ...

Sakura parecía muy asustada, Gaara abrió mucho los ojos , miraba de Itachi a Sasuke&Naruto y de ellos al moreno ...

Neji se plantó delante de Hinata , para protegerla también , Shikamaru y el resto sacaban sus shurinkens y kunais por si les hacia falta .

Aroa Picazo Porra y Sakuya , estaban al final del patio , ignorando lo que estaba pasando completamente .

La chica de la Porra lloraba en el hombro de Sakuya, dejando escapar susurros incomprendibles .

- si Sakura chan e Ino no me quieren yo no quiero vivir ... sniff sniff ...

- oh vamos Aroa , cálmate ...- animaba el castaño .

Ino frunció el ceño .

- ( como esa cosa puede estar pensando esas tonterías cuando estamos siendo atacados?)

- y bien ... - la voz de Itachi sonó divertida - me dejáis hacer mi trabajo o voy a tener que mataros a todos?

- tsk ... - más tensión , y más y más. 

La voz de Sasuke fue la que apagó la tensión de golpe , tornándola terror .

- SI VIENES A MATARNOS , ADELANTE! NO TE TENGO NINGÚN MIEDO!- el mangekyu en los ojos del moreno no tardaron en surgir , una ráfaga de chakra inundó su silueta.

- ( sasuke ...- pensó Naruto - te has vuelto demasiado fuerte ... )

( mmmm- Itachi contemplaba a su hermano - vaya ... desde cuando él posee ... - seriedad)

- NO TE VOY A DEJAR QUE TE ACERQUES A NARUTO Y A MI HIJO !- Gaara frunció el ceño - ANTES TENDRÁS QUE PASAR POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER!

Empezó a concentrar energia en su brazo izquierdo , mientras Itachi solo suspiró .

- estúpido ... no vengo a por tí , este no es nuestro momento de lucha ... - siseó molesto .

- eh? - Sasuke empalideció , el chakra dejó de aflorar de golpe - cómo que ... no?

- pues como que no hermanito... - aún así lo retó - de todas maneras pronto nos veremos las caras tu y yo ... demo ... hoy vengo por que tengo deberes que hacer...

Entrecerró los ojos y los abrió de golpe , salió disparado hacia la multitud , todos se pusieron en alerta de ataque , pero ... Itachi ignoró a todos y cada uno de los chunins de la hoja .

- eh ...? QUE HACE!- bramó Tsunade , al ver que su objetivo estaba justo al final del patio , donde ...

- NO PUEDE SER!- Kakashi abrió su ojo visible asustado - va a por ...

Aroa en esos momentos levantaba la cabeza del hombro de su compañero para encontrarse cara a cara con Itachi Uchiha.

- eh ...? - interrogación estúpida y atrasada por parte de ésta , que sin darse cuenta se encontraba con una mano atravesando su corazón en esos momentos .

- KYAAAAAAAA!- chillaron muchas Kunoichis .

- UOOOOhh!- todos alucinaron, las bocas se abrieron de par en par ... 

( - No puede ser ...- pensó Sasuke, que tenía a Naruto abrazado a su cuerpo temblando - su objetivo ... no eramos nosotros , eran ... )

Aroa echo sangre por la boca manchando la manga de la túnica del Uchiha .

- nande...? ...

Sakuya que estaba al lado , temblaba , estaba apunto de irse corriendo ,cuando ...

- KYAAAA! - un segundo brazo lo traspasó también ,pero justo en el hígado .

Los dos cayeron al suelo , muertos en el instante .

Unas leves salpicaduras de sangre habían caído en la palidez del rostro del hermano de Sasuke .

-( ... eran ellos!)

Todos seguían mirando, la brutal escena ...

( - Kirara ... - la imagen de la pelilila llegó a la mente del ninja copia - tú le has pedido qué ... )

Flash Back ...

- odio a Aroa Picazo Porra y a toda la gente que vive en esa villa ... 

- ... la recuperaré , recuperaré mis tierras , nadie podrá detenerme ...

Fin Flash back .

( - ... te has aliado con Uchiha Itachi? ... no puede ser - una sacudida llegó a su estómago, un odio feroz y repentino abrasaba su estómago y su corazón ¡ ITACHI DEVERÍA MORIR POR ESTAR CERCA DE KIRARA!)

Tsunade que estaba al lado del jounin se percató del sudor frío y el chakra asesino que surcaba por los poros de su piel en esos momentos , lo agarró del brazo ...

- cálmate - susurró - o morirás , Kakashi.

La seria advertencia de la Hokague enfrío su ira .

Itachi ,por su parte, echó su cabello a un lado y agarró los dos cadáveres , cada uno en una mano ...

Se fue lentamente hacia la puerta,pasando por el medio de todo el mundo .

Sakura e Ino no podían creerse lo que estaban viendo ... el cuerpo inerte de su perseguidora derramaba sangre por su paso .

Era una escena digna de terror.

Gondaime dejó pasar al asesino , para evitar problemas... aún así la quijada le dolía demasiado .

Antes de desaparecer por la puerta dirigió una seca mirada a su hermano ... sus miradas se cruzaron , sus sentimientos se entendieron ... no hacían falta palabras ...

( - hasta donde has mejorado? no me vencerás ... nunca lo harás ...?)

( - la próxima vez que nos encontremos ... te mataré hermano ...yo tengo una familia que proteger y no dejaré ...- apretó su puño - que la destruyas!)

E Itachi desapareció tal y como había llegado.

Muchos se dejaron caer en el suelo , aliviados y destensados .

Hinata se puso a llorar de lo asustada qu estaba y Sakura e Ino habían entrado en shock .

( - no puede ser... Aroa Picazo Porra ... ha muerto!)

- ains Sasuke ... me mareo ...- Naruto se había puesto tan nervioso que se cayó en los brazos de Sasuke mareado.

- NARUTO!- chilló el vengador , asustado.

Tsunade y Shizune corrieron hacia Uzumaki, dándole aire y mandando traer una camilla .

Se llevaron al chico al depacho de la Hokage para examinarlo .

- tranquilo , solo se ha mareado , aún así ahora volveré ,voy a examinarle - le explicó la rubia al preocupado chico, que temblaba ligeramete .

- PERO QUIERO IR!- bramó sobreprotector Uchiha .

- Y YO!- Gaara se apuntó también .

Un cruce de miradas odiosas hicieron saltar chispas.

- a tí no te importa como esté Naruto ...

- más que a tí - siseó el pelirrojo .

Sasuke se iba a lanzar contra Gaara , cuando Naruto susurró algo dévilmente.

- Sasuke... Gaara ... no os peleéis ...

Ambos miraron a la camilla , Tsunade dio la órden a Shizune para partir hacia arriba ... los rivales quedaron callados , ante la súplica de su amado.

- por que lo ha pedido Naruto ...- advirtió el ojinegro .

- ... bah ... - El del desierto se separó de él , caminando hacia sus hermanos .

Sakura miraba a Sasuke sin apartar la mirada de su rostro , preocupado.

- ( sasuke -kun ... )

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, en donde cierto moreno dio 30 vueltas al patio entero , Tsunade,pero sin Shizune apareció entre ellos .

- acercáos , Chunnins! Tengo algo que deciros!- ordenó la quinta con cara de pocos amigos .

Obedecieron , se pusieron en círculo todos mirando a la mujer .

- Y NARUTO? - no tardó en questionar Sasuke - DONDE ESTÁ? 

- está bien - siseó la mujer - Shizune está con él , se está tomando un rico zumo de frutas ;) luego volveréis a casa ...

Sasuke dejó escapar un seco suspiro de tranquilidad.

- bien ... aspirantes a Jounin , la última prueba va a ser algo complicada - miró a todos y cada uno de ellos , que estaban serios y sudorosos- apartir de mañana ,cuando surja el alba , tendréis que recopilar información y buscar entre cielo y tierra a Kirara Atsuro!- aquella frase fue simple y sonora. 

Kakashi sintió de nuevo ese palpitar habitual dentro de él . 

Murmullos se hicieron en ambiente...

- esa mujer representa un peligro para la villa , y más si se une a Akatsuki ...

- ... si no lo está ya - afirmó con fastidio Shikamaru , muchos le dieron la razón .

- exactamente ... - Tsunade sabía que era lo más seguro , pero no iba a confirmarlo si no estaba 100 segura- ... ya sabéis , esta será una prueba difícil, donde vuestras vidas correrán peligro... podéis marchar ...- con una mano señaló la puerta que daba al edificio y todos se fueron sin rechistar.

Sasuke se acercó a Tsunade, esperándo alguna explicación sobre Naruto .

- Naruto ...?

- shh - lo mandó callar - escúchame Uchiha , tienes que saber un par de cosas ...

Éste frunció el ceño , esperando lo peor.

- Naruto dará a luz dentro de muy poco...

-! qué? - se sobresaltó - Pero si áun no está ni de ocho meses!

- lo sé ...- le puso una mano en la boca, para que callara y escuchara - verás he estado examinándolo antes y me he dado cuenta que el feto ha crecido más de la cuenta ... está como adelantado en crecimiento , no se si me explico ...

- ...

- pues verás , en una semana Naruto empezará a sentir sus primeras contracciones y puede que para la segunda semana de a luz . 

El muchacho miró al suelo, un nerviosismo y una felicididad oculta lo estaban embriagando en su interior .

- pero ... hay una parte mala , que quiero que la sepas ...

Sasuke no tardó en alzar la cabeza .

- que!- questionó.

- Naruto no puede estar solo ... y más después de lo ocurrido hoy - mirada fría - deverías abandonar el exámen Sasuke ...

- ... ( - Tsunade sama tiene razón , no puedo estar fuera de casa ... y si ...?)

Una imagen de Itachi y Kirara entrando en su mansión y matando a su amado le vino a la mente ... la sangre le hirvió a mil por hora.

- ... se que te encantaría ser jounin ,pero ... otra vez será no? - sonrisita - así podría hacer el exámen otro año ,junto con Naruto ;).

Sasuke asintió .

- sí , tiene razón ... dejaré el exámen , me quedaré con mi Naruto todo el día pendiente ...

- jejeje así me gusta !

- puedo irme ya? donde está él?

- arriba , con Shizune , os podéis ir ya a casa ...

- muy bien , gracias ...

Sasuke se iba a ir escaleras arriba , cuando ...

- un momento semental ...- lo detuvo la Hokage.

El hermano menor de Itachi se detuvo, algo sonrosado por cierto .

- que pasa? - nervioso .

- pues qué ... te aconsejaría que dejaras el trasero de Naruto por estas dos últimas semanas , no está en condiciones en estos momentos para esas " cosas" jejeje . 

Sasuke tragó saliva .

( - QUEEEEE? DOS SEMANAS SIN SEXO!- el apocalipsis había llegado- MORIRÉ!)

- Ya puedes irte ...

- sí ... - Un aura depresiva cubría la silueta del vengador .

- jejeje estos chicos de hoy en día , que salidos van xD- rió la rubia. 

... 

El sol se empezó a esconder tras las altas montañas , un intenso color anaranjado teñía el cielo , y las sonbras se empezaron a proyectar bajo los espesos árboles. 

Arrastrando , dos cuerpos se llevaban la suciedad del barro , mientras que la humedad de la sangre en la ropa dejaba leves rastros .

Itachi se detuvo, el atardecer estaba acabando y la inminente llegada de la luna llena , le daría a saber que era la hora de su encuentro con Kirara .

El astro no tardó en aparecer y a su vez , como un remolino delante suyo se prensetó ella .

El cabello alborotado , los ambarinos ojos clavados en su persona y en las dos presas que llevaba arrastras.

Una sonrisita felina de autosuficiencia surgió de aquellos labios felinos .

-Itachi ... has venido ...

- tal y como te prometí - espetó él, secamente . 

- con mis ratoncitos a rastras ...

La chica se puso en cunclillas para observar sendos cadáveres de cerca .

Sakuya dejaba ver una cara de terror pura , el miedo se reflejaba en los ojos castaños y la boca semiabierta llena completamente de saliva empapaba el cuello .

Kirara tomó el pulso del chico comprovando que los latidos se habían apagado completamente .

- mmm uno ...

Sacó los ojos de Sakuya de sus órbitas como si de canicas se trataran .

Itachi se sorprendió en sus adentros,pero estaba claro que no iba a mostrar sorpresa ante su amante ...

Unas largas uñas afiladas aparecieron , habían crecido cinco centímetros en cada dedo , parecían cinco cuchillas afiladas y brillantes .

Un golpe seco y un desgarre feroz ... la cabeza de Sakuya se despejó de su cuello , rodando en el suelo .

- mmm - risita - souvenir uno ;) - cogió la cabeza perfilada , fijándose en los agujeros oscuros donde no estaban sus ojos - está mas guapo así ...

Le pasó la cabeza a Itachi, este la agarró , mientras iba hacia el cuerpo de Aroa ... la pelilila se quedó quieta , observando el cuerpo de la Picazo .

( - creo que la he subestimado ... es más cruel de lo que pensaba ... - entrecerró los ojos - tal vez ,pudiera ser una gran miembra del Akatsuki ... )

Los labios curvados, la venganza teñida en un rostro alpino , una mano alzada y la misma operación que con Sakuya se repitió con Aroa .

Rashhh .

La sangre salpicó todo el rostro de la muchacha , la gatita se lamió las manos .

- miau miau ... rico jijijiji - sonreía mientras la cabeza de Aroa Picazo Porra era sostenida con una mano ,como si de una copa se tratase - y ahora a darle este bonito obsequio a maestro Pikague ... 

Unos ligeros temblores de excitación dominaron el cuerpo de la muchacha , Itachi se pudo percatar y todo de que los vellos se le erizaban un poco y su cintura se curvaba ..

Quiso acercarse a ella ,pero ...

- Y ahora a obtener lo que es mío ... - el cielo estrellado relucía más que nunca - la villa de la porra desaparecerá ...

- Kirara...- Itachi Uchiha mencionó el nombre de la chica , entre la tranquilidad de la recibida noche ... el sol se había ocultado del todo en aquel día .

- dime - se giró un poco ella , mientras le lanzaba en el aire la segunda cabeza.

Itachi la cogió al vuelo y se dirigió a la bajita muchacha seriamente .

- quieres unirte a Akatsuki?

-... 

- ... - El moreno tragó saliva - tienes todos los requisitos para poder formar parte de nuestra organización ...

- ...

- no vas a contestar?

Un rápido movimiento y la menudez de Kirara fue a parar a engancharse al cuerpo de este , Itachi dio un leve respingo ... Kirara lamió su cara con dulzura .

- mmm no es mala propuesta ,pero me gusta trabajar sola ... no quiero ser parte de un grupo , me gusta más el poder individual ... 

- ... demo ... tú estás tratando conmigo ...

Había dado en la llaga .

- eso es ... por que tú ... me gustas Itachi -san ...

Ambos se miraron , muy concentradamente .

Kirara con picardía, e Itachi intentando buscar la verdad absoluta de las intenciones de esta chica .

( - que és esta excitación que siento por dentro? ... jeje esta chica quiere sexo conmigo y que la ayude a recuperar esa patética villa ...)

( - me vas a ayudar a recuperar la villa Itachi Uchiha ... tu eres el único con suficiente poder para hacerlo ... )

( - si cree esta gatita en celo que obtendrá lo que quiere y quedara tan satisfecha? - sonrisa escondida - que ilusa ... )

( - que iluso ... estarás pensando en que solo seré un juguete sexual para tí ...)

( - será mi muñeca sexual ... la ayudaré y luego Akatsuki y yo nos desharemos de ella ... jujuju y todo será para nosotros)

( - conseguiré mis objetivos , tú conseguirás los tuyos , poseerme y destruir Konoha y a esos estúpidos ninjas de segunda ... demo ...)

- ( no te saldrás con la tuya Kirara Atsuro!)

( - serás mío , al igual que Kakashi , lameras mis pies ... cada vez que poseas mi cuerpo ... te envenenaré con mis besos ... no podrás escapar ... serás ... MI ESCLAVO!) 

Itachi le ofreció una mano a Kirara , ella la estrechó.

- juntos ...?

- juntos . 

... 

Era de noche ...

Naruto estaba viendo la televisión tranquilamente mientras devoraba un enorme bocadillo ,echo por él mismo.

El pequeño kitsune se había sentado hace media hora en la cocina y sacando todo lo que había encontrado en la cocina ,empezó a hacer su "manjar"

Una barra de pan entera , mahonesa huntada en el pan , tomate en rodaja cortada a tiras( anda que ...) ,filetes empanados ( algo quemados) y un trozo de pepinillo ... hacían una baguette suculenta para el embarazado

Acompañado de un vaso enorme de zumo de piña , Naruto engullía recuperando todas las fuerzas y calmando la ansiedad que había sentido aquella mañana.

Sasuke , por su parte observaba desde la puerta de la cocina como el rubio devoraba y casi se atragantaba con el pepino... mientrás veía : ESTA COCINA ES UN INFIERNO xD ( PROGRAMA BASURA , COMIDA, ANTOJOS ... JEJEJE)

- uoooo ese plato se ve incomible! - se quejaba Naruto , engulliendo - un bocata como este deverían preparar muajajaja - se reía solo xD.

( - que voy a hacer? - Sasuke se veía nervioso, una pequeña lagrimita caía de su ojo izquierdo - dos semanas sin sexo ... que voy a hacer?)

Miraba con lunjuria al muchacho dando tumbos encima del sofá , enfadándose con el televisor .

( - es tan adorable , tan sexy , tan ...)

- BROAARGGGG - eructo gigante por parte del ojiazul.

( - ... tan educado ... ) xDDDDD.

- que bien me ha sentado el bocata , eh cariño - se dio una palmadita en la barriga .

( - para postres encima no le he dicho a este baka que en dos semanas dará a luz ... UU )

Naruto se giró , ya que dieron publicidad y miró a su koi en la puerta de la cocina .

- SASUKE VENTE AL SOFÁ , Y CENA ALGO !

El moreno cogió una cerveza, la verdad no le apetecía comer ... más bien ... ( JEJEJE XD) .

- no cenas?

- no - contestó secamente.

- oh vaya ... comes poco Sasuke ...

- y tu demasiado ...

-perdón? - una vena en la sien se hizo ver .

- no nada , nada - se apresuró a callar el Uchiha .

- creía ...

Los chicos cambiaron de canal , donde había un documental en esos momentos .

- " y así es como el macho sucumbe a la hembra y logra aparearse con ella ... "

- ( NOOOOOOOOOOOO ENCIMA ESTO!)

- Naruto¬¬ te gusta este documental ...?

- hombre - se sonrojó el kitsune - son más naturales e inocentes que las películas porno ...

- ... Naruto - advertencia de Sasuke .

- ... y que el librito de Kakashi sensei ...

- Naruto ...

- y que ... ...

- NARUTO!- chilló Sasuke colorado.

El muchacho lo miró sin entender .

- que te pasa Sasuke? - pensó asustado .

( - mierda ... me he puesto de mala leche con él , soy estúpido!)

- nada cariño ,gomen ... - se disculpó el Uchiha , acariciándole la mano .

- ah ... bueno ...- el rubio se encogió de hombros, simplemente .

( - NO VOY A PODER AGUANTAR ,LO PRESIENTO!).

El Uzumaki se lo quedó mirando de arriba a abajo dejando a Sasuke un poco " cohibido".

- que mi-miras? - preguntó sudoroso .

- es que eres tan bello ... - suspiró el kitsune mordiéndose el labio sensualmente .

- ah ... bueno ...- temblores de primer nivel xD.

- y tan bueno ... UU mira que dejar el exámen solo para estar conmigo ... - Naruto estaba sonrosado - bueno ... jeje y para el bebé claro - se dio una leve palmadita en el vientre . 

- ... - sudor ,sudor y más sudor .

Naruto se puso en pie y fue hacia él , lentamente .Le pasó las manos por los hombros , abrazándolo .

- Sasuke ... ai shiteru ...

Sasuke empezó a hervir ante el contacto .

- Naruto ... - empezó a susurrar jadeante ante el calor del cuerpo de su amado contra sí .

- sí? - Naruto dejó el abrazo ,para mirárlo fijamente a los ojos negros , que casi se le salen de las órbitas al ver una pequeña mancha de mahonesa ( xD ) al lado del labio .

Cierto punto sensible , empezó a despertar en esos momentos dentro del pantalón del Uchiha .

- Naruto ... - ahora las piernas fueron las que empezaron a fallar . 

- tienes ... algo en ... el ... labio ...

- ah ... - el kitsune dio un lametón al lado del labio ,tranquilamente - era mahonesa ... jeje

- Y QUE IBA A SER SI NO? - chilló histérico el Uchiha sin saber como taparse .

Naruto quedó alucinado ante tal grito e histerismo .

- Sasuke ... que te pasa? .

- NADA!- se giró él , agarrándo con fuera el pomo que daba a las escaleras , apretujándolo con ganas de arrancarlo .

- estás muy rojo ... tienes fiebre?- con una ceja alzada ,el kitsune se acercó a él por la espalda y posó una mano en la frente de su koi, inocentemente .

- OSTIA ESTÁS ARDIENDO , CASI DIRÍA QUE ESTÁS CACHONDO SASUKE JAJAJA - rió con estrépito el portador del Kyubi .

( - BAKAAAAAAA , ERES TONTO O TE ENTRENAS?)

- es una lástima que tengas fiebre - siguió hablando sin parar Naruto, abrazándose a la fuerte espalda, sudorosa en esos momentos - hoy me apetecia que me hicieras cosas malas ...

Si el rubio hubiera estado cara a cara con el ojinegro , hubiera visto como un hilo de sangre le caía al Uchiha por la nariz .

- co-cosas ma-malas? - questionó tartamudeando el mayor .

- sí ...- susurró Naruto sonrosado - quería cavalgar encima de tí ... UU UY! pero que verguenza , que cosas digo !)

- ( DIOSSSSSSSSSSSS! ME MUERO , EL APOCALIPSIS , EL FIN DE LA HUMANIDAD , MI "AMIGUITO" ESTÁ DELIRANDO!)

El muchacho detrás de él , hizo un dévil movimiento con la cadera .

- sí ... quería sentir tu ... jeje tu cosita ...

( - COSITA! SI TU PUDIERAS AHORA MISMO TENDRÍAS MI BEEEP EN TU BEEEP , HACIÉNDOTE BEEEPPPPP TODO EL RESTO DE NOCHE!) 

Una leve risita por parte de Naruto hizo calmar y tensar seguidamente ( las dos cosas a la vez xD)al menor del clan Uchiha , que se giró para descubrir las risas de su amado , cuando Naruto ... para hacer la bromita , bajó el pantalón y bóxer incluido del moreno para hacer la gracia .

- TACHAN! JAJAJA QUERÍA VERTE EL PAQUETILLO YA QUE NO LO VOY A U- ... - Se quedó mudo al ver la erección ante él - ANDA SASUKE , SI QUE ESTÁS PUESTO HOY EH? JEJEJE 

Entrecerró los ojos azules con picardía .

- no quieres calmarte ... con mi cuerpo? - el muchacho dio un leve mordisquito en el cuello de un " de piedra" Sasuke , que aún impactado por la bromita no se había podido mober . 

Pero ,como era normal, segundos después , un cabreado y excitado Sasuke , propinó un fuerte alarido que seguramente sería escuchado por toda KONOHA .

- IMBÉCILLLL!

El vengador subió escaleras arriba , dirección al cuarto de baño , volando casi ...

Naruto quedó lloriqueando en el sofá .

- BUAHHHH ME HA CHILLADOOOO! SASUKE ME HA CHILLADOOOO! BUAHHH! 

Sasuke se metió en la ducha veloz , le dió al lado frío y dejó caer por todo su cuerpo .

( - KUSO , USURATONKACHI ,ENCIMA QUE NO TE ... BEEEEPP POR TU BIEN, ME CALIENTAS! SERÁS DOBE! DECIDIDO , MAÑANA A PRIMERA HORA LE CONTARÉ QUE ME ORDENÓ TSUNADE SAMA!) 

... 

Sakura , Ino , Chouji, Lee, Kiba y Shino habían quedado para cenar . 

Todos estaban consternados y sabían que a partir del día siguiente , les tocaría investigar a fondo el caso de Kirara . 

En Ichiraku se sentaron todos ,esperando a que les servieran sus bols de ramen calentito...

- mañana empezaran las investigaciones...- comentó Kiba sacando los palillos .

- sí , seguramente tendrán que estructurar de nuevo los grupos ...- Lee se puso a contar con los dedos - haber ,cuantas personas han sido dadas de baja? Kirara, Aroa, Sakuya y ... Sasuke ...

Sakura levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

- sasuke kun?- preguntó la pelirrosa , sin entender - y eso? como lo sabes? - fue hasta Lee,cogiéndole del cuello .

- me- me lo comentó Gai sensei ...- dijo asustado el chico - se lo comentó Tsunade sama esta tarde ...

Sakura soltó a Lee, las manos le temblaron con rabia .

- kuso ... ( - seguro que es para poder cuidar de Naruto)

- Sakura siéntate ...- le dijo Ino , que estaba al lado de Chouji( que ya pedía otro plato xD) - no te pongas nerviosa ...

- es que ... ME DA TANTA RABIA!

- buenas noches ... - entraron 4 personas más en Ichirakku- ey!vosotros aquí?

Los ninjas de Konoha se giraron , allí detrás de ellos Kankurou era el que acababa de hablar.

- vosotros? - siseó Kiba, mirando detrás .

Gaara ,con cara de pocos amigos iba detrás de su hermano mayor y detrás de él ...

- SHIKAMARU!- Ino se puso en pie , delante de ella y cogidos de la mano iban Shikamaru y Temari , ambos reían muy felices.

La rubia empezó a temblar ante la escena , apunto de echarse a llorar.

Shikamaru, que no esperaba encontrarse a su ex allí ,dejó de reír de golpe... y aunque no soltó la mano de Temari , no pudo evitar quedar serio .

- Ohayo chicos ...- saludó a sus compañeros .

Todos los miraban , nadie se esperaba que pocos días de cortar con Ino,Shikamaru fuera a estar con la chica de la arena.

La kunoichi se puso en pie, dejó el dinero de su bol de fideos en la mesa y pasando por al lado del chico se fue de allí . 

Sakura ,la siguió como era natural ... echando una profunda mirada de disgusto a Shikamaru .

- kuso ... que problemático es todo esto ... - se quejó el chico sintiéndose mal.

- pasa de ella - ordenó Temari- es una inmadura...

La chica lo llevó de la mano a sentarse justo donde Kankurou y Gaara acababan de sentarse .

Un incómodo silencio se formó , todos seguían comiendo sin decir nada .

Shikamaru rompió el silencio , poniéndose a hablar con Chouji sobre las investigaciones que al día siguiente tendrían que comenzar a tratar.

Gaara comía en silencio , las palabras de su hermano hablándole parecía que le entraban por un lado y le salían por el otro .

- Gaara , yo creo que deveríamos abandonar este exámen y regresar a nuestra villa , nos ahorraríamos problemas ...

- paso ...

- como que pasas? - el hermano mayor del pelirrojo insistía - se avecinan problemas en esta villa, no podemos permanecer por mucho tiempo ...

- he dicho que no me iré de aquí- el ojiverde escudriñó al más mayor crudamente- no sin Naruto y ese bebé ... 

- ...

Sakura llegó en esos momentos , con el ceño fruncido y cara preocupada .

- he dejado a Ino en su casa ... no quiere que me quede con ella - comentó la pelirrosa a sus compañeros .

Temari sonrió orgullosa, Shikamaru se hizo el tonto ...

La chica miró hacia donde estaba el del desierto ,comiendo tranquilamente ... su mente volvió a maquinar .

Se volvió a levantar y fue hacia donde él , creándole una sombra .

Gaara elevó el rosotro hasta mirarla y questionó secamente. 

- que quieres?

Sakura sonrió .

- hablar contigo ... sales fuera ?

La seguridad de la pelirrosa no hizo dudar mucho al del desierto ,que dejó su cena a un lado y salió a la calle junto con Sakura.

AMbos quedaron frente a frente , intercambiando miradas , con algo de irritación por parte de Gaara.

- y bien?- el pelirrojo no tenía demasiadas ganas de hablar con la Haruno,precisamente - que quieres?

- Eres un tipo luchador Gaara me alegro muchísimo jejeje , se nota que quieres a Naruto para tí ...

- ...¬¬

- bueno , yo quería animarte por que sé que ese bebé será tuyo y sería genial que tú y Naruto os vayais a la villa de la arena , no te parece :D?

- ...

- eh ...? - Sakura tragó saliva , no le estaba gustando la manera en que Gaara la estaba observando .- por que me miras así ? ...

- tú eres una interesada ...- espetó el del desierto crudamente - no finjas que quieres la felicidad de Naruto,por que he visto con mis propios ojos como lo odias ...

- ...- La Haruno se quedó petrificada, no esperaba una contestación así - bueno ... yo... no es que le odie tampoco ...- miró el suelo , temblorosa.

- MENTIRA! LO HAS TRATADO COMO UN PERRO , DEVERÍA INCLUSO MATARTE!.

Se hizo el silencio, la ojiverde se echó hacia atrás ,a fin de cuentas el respeto que le inspiraba el de la arena era superior a sus artimañas... solo se pudo escuchar los murmullos dentro del Ichiraku .

Un sollozo hizo despertar la caldeada y asustada mente de la pelirrosa, que miró frente suya y percibió que Gaara estaba llorando .

- no se por qué insisto tanto ...- su voz era apenas audible - ... Uchiha es quien se va a quedar con él y yo no tendré nada ... - los puños se cerraban con fuerza con ligeros temblores - yo... me quedaré de nuevo solo ...

- ... Gaara ...

- POR QUÉ NADIE ME QUIERE!- el de la arena dio un chillido desgarrador en la noche , Sakura abrió mucho los ojos consternada - NADIE ME HA DADO AMOR EN LA VIDA , Y NADIE ME LO DARÁ!- se arrodilló en el suelo , pasándose las manos en la cara - MI CORAZÓN ME DICE QUE UCHIHA SE QUEDARÁ CON NARUTO Y CON ESE BEBÉ!

Un llanto amargo se hizo escuchar,la pelirrosa temblaba quedamente , casi impasible ... pero solo por fuera por dentro , el ardor del entendimiento le hacia huella .

- ( a él le pasa como a mí ... yo nunca he tenido el amor de Sasuke kun ... nunca...)

La chica se acercó asustada hacia el pelirrojo, que seguía de rodillas , con indecisión paso una mano por su hombro , abrazándolo un poco .

- tú ... no sabes si puedes ser el padre ... aún tienes una posibilidad ...

-... 

- ... puede que Naruto ,aún sea para tí ... no crees? 

- ... no ...

- ... por que no? - questionó Sakura ,en voz casi inadible . 

Los ojerosos ojos verdes se encontraron con los de Sakura, casi del mismo color , ambos fijándose en los del otro ... la kunoichi se echó hacia atrás .

- por que ... yo sigo sin saber que pasó aquella noche , solo tengo vagos recuerdos , en donde beso y acaricio a Naruto por encima de la ropa ... imágenes turbulentas , no se - parecía desconcertado mientras negaba la cabeza con duras sacudidas - no se nada! algo en mí me dice que no lleguemos a nada ...

-... 

Las lágrimas cesaron , el chico se pasó una mano por la cara dejando los ojos hinchados y colorados , la muestra de devilidad había acabado y el del desierto miró con resentimiento a Sakura .

- nos tendremos que resignar ... poco a poco ... es lo que hay , nada más .

- ...

- ahora si me disculpas ...- levantándose y cogiendo su tinaja de nuevo , Gaara se colocó para volver junto a sus hermanos. 

Sakura se lo quedó mirando,como andaba lentamente hasta el Ichiraku ... como un perdedor que dejaba la felicidad de lado .

La Haruno con ojos brillantes fue hasta él y lo giró de golpe hacia ella .

- NO NOS PODEMOS RENDIR!- espetó - AÚN HAY POSIBILIDADES ! Y AUNQUE ESE NIÑO NO SEA TUYO ... NOSOTROS ...- parecía no estar muy segura de lo que iba a decir , la lengua se le travaba - NOSO-NOSOTROS ...

No podía decirlo , la mirada fría de Gaara la intimidaba a sobremanera .

- continua ...

- EN EL AMOR Y EN LA GUERRA TODO VALE!- chilló dando una patada al suelo .

Se hizo el silencio , Sakura empezó a respirar quedamente , la luna iluminando sendos cuerpos paralizados ...

- a que te refieres con eso ...? - preguntó el chico sutilmente .

- que aunque tengamos que mentir , pelear e inventarnos mil farsas ... quiero estar con Sasuke kun ... y tú quieres estar con Naruto - la muchacha sonrió - no nos daremos ... por vencidos ... 

No dijo nada más , Sakura se giró sin decir nada más ... caminando dirección a su casa ... leves recuerdos felices junto a Naruto y Sasuke venían a su mente , sin haberlos llamados , la risa y la felicidad ... rotos por una relación que no quería soportar .

( - nunca ... y aunque tenga que robar tu felicidad Naruto ... yo me aré con SasukeKun ...)

Una melena pelirrosa bailaba al viento , observada por el príncipe de la arena , serio y expectante cavilando los planes de aquella kunoichi de Konoha. 

... 

Con una toalla atada a la cintura , fresquito ... y más calmado , Sasuke salía del cuarto de baño , y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con Naruto.  
La luz estaba ya apagada , y el kitsune ya estaba metido en la cama .   
Preocupado ... el Uchiha se acercó a él y le rozó el hombro,comprovando efectivamente que estaba dormido como un tronco .   
Un delgado pijama semitrasparente le dejaba ver parte del cuerpo al muchacho que roncaba dévilmente y un hilillo de baba caía por su boca .

( - se ve tan tierno ... que no podría tener pensamientos impuros de esta manera ...)

Calmado, el chico se puso su propio pijama, azul oscuro completamente y se metió en la cama junto a su pareja ... tratando de dejarle espacio .  
( - mañana será otro día ... - pensó Sasuke dando un bostezo y cerrando los ojos ligeramente .)

Lo que no se esperaba que a los cinco minutos de acostarse y cuando estaba contando las hadas del sueño , un dévil gemido se escuchara a su lado y el cuerpo de Naruto se desplazara hacia él ,aferrándose en un fuerte abrazo a su cuerpo .  
- Sa -suke mmmm - gimió Naruto entre sueños , algo sonrosado.

Esa fricción desveló de forma inmediata al moreno que se vió acosado por un cuerpo fino y suave que se pegaba a él como una lapa .

( - kuso ... habla en sueños UU y se me pega encima ... )  
- mmm... más duro ... sí , me gusta jijiji ...  
( - NOOOOOOOOOOOO LO QUE ME FALTABA - la desesperación había regresado - NO PUEDE SER QUE TENGA UN SUEÑO ERÓTICO CONMIGO AHORA MISMO!)  
- sasuke ...- volvió a gemir el muchacho embarazado , que para postres la pierna llegó cerca de la intimidad del angustiado moreno .  
( - bien ... calma ... - respiró en sus adentros el Uchiha - soy un ninja ... tengo que salir de esta ... tengo que pensar cosas desagradable ... UNA SAKURA, DOS SAKURAS, TRES SAKURAS ... - empezó a contar )  
xDDDDDDD   
Pero los movimientos y los jadeos del kitsune , hicieron que esa táctica ... no sirviera para mucho .  
( - KUSOOO NO TE DESVANEZCAS AHORA SAKURAAAAA! GROARGHHH... UN ORGASMO,DOS ORGASMOS, TRES ORGASMOS ...- se estremeció - dichosa piernecita!)

- ahhhh!- Naruto gimió muy fuerte , apretó mucho la pierna que se quedó entrillada justo en el bóxer de Sasuke , sí,sí dentro del pantalón del pijama ...  
( N/a: que narices hace este chico con los pies ?¬¬ xD)

Eso fue demasiado , Sasuke sintió despertar de golpe y porrazo a su amiguito largo, dio un vote y se puso en pie , mirando con la respiración agitada a Naruto .

La voz de su conciencia ,dividida en el bien y el mal empezaron a aconsejar a la calenturrienta mente ( jejeje)  
Una figurita en forma de Kakashi le dijo :  
- ES TU OPORTUNIDAD!CÓGELO A PESO Y SIÉNTATELO AÚN DORMIDA ENCIMA DE ESA ERECCIÓN! QUE SE NOTE QUE ERES MI ALUMNO!

Pero la voz femenina de Tsunade ,al otro lado de su cabeza negaba indignada .  
- NO , NO Y NO! NO LE CONVIENE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESAS COSAS TAN DEGENERADAS, QUE VAYA AL LAVABO Y SE HAGA UN TRABAJO MANUAL ... 

Ambas figuritas de su conciencia desaparecieron y Sasuke con los ojos cerrados de la indecisión, volvieron a mirar a la cama ... donde el chico estaba bastante sudado y daba déviles gemidos .   
- mmmm , Sasuke ... ai shiteru ...

Un nuevo hilillo de sangre ,cayó por la nariz del Uchiha , que acompañada por unos lagrimones en los ojos se fue dirección al lavabo .  
( - KUSO ,LO QUE HACE EL AMOR ... !)

Encendió la luz con velocidad , se sacó rápidamente el pantalón del pijama, el bóxer y su amigo viril apareció ante él .

- bueno amiguito ... por un par de semanas tendremos que hacer trabajos manuales - con ambas manos cogió el largo trozo de piel caliente y empezó a masajear fuertemente , de arriba a abajo , de arriba a abajo...- OHHHHHHH SÍIIII!

A los pocos segundos , el Uchiha ya había cerrado los ojos y disfrutaba masajeando fuerte y placenteramente de su masturbación. 

- ohhhh que bueno sería que Naruto fuera el que me hiciera esto jejejeje - una risita demente y pervertida surcó en sus labios , parecía tonto, francamente .  
La imagen de Kakashi sensei diciendo : oh yeahhhh , lo animó a darse más fuerte.

Los gemidos y las guarrerías se hacían mas fuertes e imparables y el clímax estaba pronto .

- ohhhhh NARUTOOOOOO!- el orgasmo dejó escapar su tibia esencia en la mano del vengador , que quedo plenamente sonrosado y satisfecho de su hazaña .  
Una voz detrás de él , lo hizo girarse .  
- Sasuke? - una vocecilla adormilado - me llamabas?

Al verse cara a cara con Naruto, Sasuke dio un chillido algo afeminado e inconscientemente se puso las manos en la cara .  
Resultado , se manchó todo.  
Naruto, al darse cuenta de lo que había interrumpido y al ver las manchas en la mano, cara , warter y ... ejem,ejem , miembro , quedó en shock .

- tú ... estabas haciéndote una paja? - arqueó una ceja dubitativo .  
- ... em ... yo... no ... no es lo que parece? - preguntó haber si servía como respuesta .  
- ...  
- ...  
- tsk ... -Naruto parecía enfadado .- no te entiendo ...¬¬ me tienes a mí y tienes que ir haciéndote pajas en el lavabo ...? sin comentarios ...  
El Uzumaki, algo molesto se fue a la cama , sin decir nada más . 

Sasuke quedó allí ... parado en el lavabo , sin saber que hacer ni que decir ... se lavó la cara y las manos y se fue a la habitación de nuevo .

Su koi con el ceño fruncido, estaba lo más alejado del centro de la cama , en su rincón , estaba ofendido .

( - tsk ... mierda ... en fin , mañaba hablaremos y le explicaré lo que me pidió Tsunade sama...)

Y Sasuke se metió en la cama , pudiendo dormir al fin , en ese tenso y calenturriento día .

-... 

Se hizo de día un día más ... el sol abrasaba en esos momentos ,y Sasuke se despertó cuando uno de los rayos de sol le dieron de pleno en la cara .  
Gruñó un poco y miró a su lado .  
Naruto estaba aún dormido ... los labios abiertos y un leve ronquido sonaba de vez en cuando .

El Uchiha lo miró embelesado,pensando en el pequeño enfado que tuvo el chico rubio antes de irse a dormir .  
Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se puso de pie , dispuesto a vestirse e ir a comprar un buen bol de ramen para su koi .( haciendo la pelota sasuke eh? jejeje)

Bajó las escaleras con cuidado para que su dobe no se despertara y cogiendo dinero y las llaves de su casa, salió , sin hacer ruido al cerrar.  
Hacia un buen día , aunque poca gente iba por la calle ... ese día muchos de los ninjas de Konoha, deverían estar en camino a casa de Hokage , para asignarles los planes de busca y captura de Kirara Atsuro .  
Sasuke llegó al Ichiraku y compró dos tazones para llevar , pidió extra de carne en el de Naruto principalmente.

Tras cinco minutos de espera , el vendedor le dió su pedido , pagó y se fue con las bolsas en la mano .

Sasuke iba sonriente, pensando en como a Naruto se le quitaría el enfado de golpe con el tazón de ramen recien echo .

- vaya ... veo que estás muy contento Sasuke kun - dijo una voz femenina detrás de él ... una voz , que desgraciadamente Sasuke conocía - esa sonrisa no es habitual en tí ...

El Uchiha se giró hacia su izquierda, borrando todo rastro se sonrisa en su cara y fijándose fríamente en Sakura , que estaba sentada en un banco enfrente de la floristería de Ino .

- a ti que sonría o no no te importa Sakura Haruno ...

La pelirrosa se puso en pie de un brinco,entrecerró los ojos mirando con envidia la bolsa del Ichiraku .

- así que encima Naruto te tiene como un criado no... ? tsk que lástima ...  
- eso a tí no te importa- te repito - yo no soy criado de nadie ...- repuso con calmada frialdad .  
- pues no es lo que parece ...- pinchó la Haruno .

Eso molesto a Sasuke en sus adentros, que al notar las intenciones de Sakura de molestar , le siguió el juego .

- no será que tienes envidia de que le lleve el desayuno a Naruto y a ti no ? jeje

Había dado en la llaga , Sakura se mordió el labio enfurecida , los ojos le brillaron ... Sasuke ,satisfecho alzó la cabeza y siguió su camino .

- anda y piérdete ... estúpida ...- finalizó cruelmente .

Sakura se lo quedó mirando marchar, la sangre le hervía de envidia , y las ganas de chillar se atascaban en su garganta .

- eres un estúpido ...- dijo en voz semialta - ... Naruto no merece que hagas tantas cosas por él ...  
- ...  
Sasuke la ignoraba , seguía su camino .

- ... tú querías ser jounnin ...y lo has tenido que dejar por él ...!

Seguía caminando .

- encima ... encima no sabes si ese hijo que cuidas antes de nacer es tuyo! eres un idiota!  
Sakura lo chilló con todas sus fuerzas ... la mención del embarazo de Naruto ,tuvo el suficiente valor para que Sasuke se girara de nuevo.

Los fríos ojos negros , escrutando a la pelirrosa con ferocidad, casi con violencia .

- dame una sola razón para que no te haga pedazos ...

Sasuke se acerco lentamente hacia la chica, incluso dejando las bolsas del ramen en la acera .

- POR QUE ... POR QUE ... - le costó arrancar ,pero decidió echar toda la carne en el asador ( - en el amor y en la guerra todo vale!) - POR QUE GAARA DEL DESIERTO ME CONFESÓ EL OTRO DÍA LA VERDAD !  
- ...  
- NARUTO SE ACOSTÓ CON ÉL ANTES QUE CONTIGO! 

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A : OLA A TODOS :D!AL FIN , ESTE CAP SE ME HA ECHO ETERNO CHICOS JEJEJE , QUE POR K? POR K CASI LO HE TENIDO K HACER DOS VECES ...:S SE ME BORRABA LO ESCRITO CADA DOS POR TRES ... UNA LATA uu ... BUENO... VEO QUE AL FINAL VOY A PODER IR SUBIENDO UN CAP POR SEMANA , YA QUE QUEDA POCO PARA K EL FIC ACABE ...  
QUE MÁS O MENOS CUANTO? PUES ... DEL CAP 20 NO PASARÁ , ASÍ QUE SUPONGO K UNOS 5 CAPS MÁS ;) JEJEJE .  
MUCHOS ESTAREÍS DESEANDO QUE ACABE VERDAD? JEJEJE EN FIN, AHORA EN UN RATO ME PONDRÉ A CONTESTAR VUESTROS REVIEWS ( lOS K ME DEJEIS LA OPCIÓN DE REPLY) LOS K NO ... ARIGATO! ESPERO MÁS JEJEJE XD.  
BUENO :  
QUE TAL LOS ASESINATOS?  
PODRÍAIS SOPORTAR DOS SEMANAS DE SEXO CON TU PAREJA TODO EL DÍA EN CASA?  
NO ES NARUTO ADORABLE? XD JAJAJAJ NO , LO ES SASUKE JAJJA  
MUERTE A SAKURA BASURA Y MUCHOS REVIEWS COMENTÁNDOME LO K KERAÍS , BESOSSSS .

LORENA-HERMI18.


	16. El Sueño de La Verdad

Cap-16 - El sueño de la verdad:

- perdón?l- los ojos abiertos como platos del Uchiha,acobardaron a la Haruno que se tapó la boca con la mano - que has dicho? - seco y desafiante , el chico caminó hacia ella .

- yo ...- la pelirrosa no sabía que hacer ni que decir , la mentira estaba dicha( - no puede rendirme! tengo que afirmarle lo que he dicho , no me echaré atrás!)- LO QUE ESCUCHAS!- bramó ella cohibida, cuando tuvo frente a frente al moreno.  
- ...  
- NARUTO PRIMERO ESTUVO CON GAARA Y DESPUÉS SE FUE CONTIGO ,ASÍ QUE ...- pareciera que los chillidos fueran a echar atrás a Sasuke de las distancias obtenidas y que tan nerviosa ponían a Sakura -... ASI QUE ES MUCHO MÁS PROBABLE QUE EL SEA EL PADRE DE ESE NIÑO DEL DEMONIO ¬¬

Se hizo el silencio, Sasuke había quedado estático ante aquella declaración, serio y con la boca cerrada miraba a Sakura fijamente .  
La pelirrosa suspiró en sus adentros ,aventurándose a predecir que la mentirijilla había echo efecto en los pensamientos del Uchiha .

- así que ... - se sonrojó la chica - por qué no mandas a ese condenado puto al diablo ... y ... te vienes conmigo?  
- ... - los labios pálidos se curvaron , en una sonrisa maligna ...

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos, pero cuando pudo reaccionar un puño furioso se aventuraba en su estómago .

- Broargggg- Tan fuerte fue el golpe que la chica echó su desayuno entero por la boca .  
La pelirrosada quedó en el suelo,con una mano sujetando su estómago dañado, lloriqueando devilmente .  
- nan-nande? - le preguntó la muchacha dolida.  
- tsk ... te crees que tus palabras tienen valor para mí? je ... - risa astuta - a quién te crees que engañas!- bramó señalándola con el dedo - tus mentiras no surgiran efecto en mí ...  
- ES VERDAD!- chilló Sakura desesperada, hundiéndose aún más en la mentira que no colaba .

Eso solo enfureció más al moreno , que le propinó una fuerte patada en la cara ... un crujido y gotas de sangre en el suelo , dieron a entender que Sakura se había quedado sin nariz ( N/a: se la ha roto jejeje xD)

- tu sigue ... tu sigue humillando y desprestigiando a mi Naruto y verás como acabas en un mundo mejor ... tsk ... me das asco ...

Sakura lloró y lloró , cada vez más fuerte , desgraciadamente para ella no había nadie en las calles de Konoha .

Todos estarían en esos momentos reciviendo instrucciones de busca y captura de Kirara Atsuro .  
Volvió a vomitar , encima de su propia ropa esta vez ...

- anda ... quédate ahí y vomita todas las mentiras que tengas preparadas ... - levantó una mano en señal de despedida - Naruto me espera , bye .

Y Sasuke , con una risita algo cruel ,se fue dirección a su casa , donde lo esperaría su rubio .

( - jeh ... que se ha creído esta? encima que estaré dos semanas sin sexo , me va a venir fastidiar? a bueno a querido joder la tipa esta ...¬¬)

La pelirrosa dió un fuerte golpe con los puños al suelo , chillando desesperada.   
------------------------------------------------------------- 

En el edificio de Hokague ...

Godaime-sama , estaba en corro junto a los chunnis de Konoha dándole unas últimas instrucciones .

Planos de Konoha , del bosque de la muerte , y de paises vecinos estaban en el suelo esparcidos .

Con un rotulador , Tsunade se iba dirigiendo grupo a grupo y señalando sus pociones y rutas .  
Las caras de todos asentían sin parar , mientras preparaban sus kunais ,shurinkens y pergaminos en sus mochilas.

- y bien ... empecemos ahora mismo , según vuestro nivel , conocimientos y trabajo personal y en grupo,decidiremos quienes podrán ser jounins y quienes no ... marchad!

Los grupos desaparecieron ,saliendo por la ventana , creando una ráfaga de viento.  
La rubia hokage suspiró , mientras se sentaba en su pupitre, alguien picó a la puerta.

- adelante ...- dijo con exasperación , ya que estaba a punto de coger una botella de sake de su cajón .

La puerta se abrió y Kakashi entró por ella lentamente .   
Tsunade lo miró de arriba a abajo ,levantando una ceja .

- Kakashi ... que querías? - questionó irritada la sannin .  
- ... he visto a Sakura Haruno en el camino ...  
- ... Sakura no ha venido , normal que la vieras ... si eres un tardón¬¬  
- em ... eso a parte , pero ... yo quería darle un mensaje de Sakura ...

Godaime puso los pies encima del escritorio, y sin cortarse un pelo sacó la dichosa botella.

- y cuál es ese mensaje? - sacó dos vasos y sirvió uno para el ninja copia y otro para ella - siéntate y bebamos ,Kakashi- ordenó ella .

Kakashi obedeció , sorprendido de la invitación .

- dice que deja el exámen ... que no se siente con ánimos de hacer nada por nadie...  
-¬¬ vaya - frunció el ceño ella, bebiéndose de un sorbo su sake - menuda kunoichi ...  
- bueno ... - Kakashi no la criticó ,ya que era su alumna , aunque pensaba lo mismo que Tsunade - es lo que hay ... - él también se bebió su sake .

Tsunade le arrebató la susodicha, sirviéndole más .

- bueno ... ya que has venido y estamos bebiendo aprovecharé para comentarte algo ...  
- ...- el peligrís elevó una ceja - escucho .

Un poco sonrosada ,tras beber su tercer vaso de la alcoholica bebida , la mujer habló.

- no se a que técnica prohibida o maldita te abrá sometido esa muchacha ,pero no vas bien , Kakashi ...  
- ...  
- creía que no me daría cuenta de tu estado de ánimo? Donde está el Kakashi que todo el mundo conoce? A DESAPARECIDO!  
- ... - el hombre se limitaba a mirar hacia el suelo, y dar leves sorbos a su sake .  
- mira, se que és difícil pero ... tienes que olvidarla ...  
- CÓMO!- bramó Hatake poniéndose en pie , alterado completamente - ES IMPOSIBLE! SÓLO PIENSO EN ELLA! CUALQUIER COSA REFERENTE A ELLA , ME HACE RECORDARLA, VIVIRLA EN MI INTERIOR!- tiró el vaso al suelo.

Tsunade quedó impasible ante la violenta actitud del jounnin, que empezó a temblar ligeramente , los espamos cada vez más acelerados .

- ... no puedes seguir así , Kakashi ...  
- ... - el peligrís seguía temblando, las lágrimas revolviéndose por salir al exterior - lo se ... pero ... es tan difícil todo esto ... que ... pfff - quedó arrodillado en el suelo- tengo miedo ...  
- ... yo también ... - afirmó Tsunade sama ,muy seria - por eso será mejor que te tomes unas vacaciones ... de acuerdo? - dejó el vasito encima de la mesa y fue hacia el suelo a ayudar a su colega a levantarse.

Kakashi quedó en pie , secándose las lágrimas de los ojos, la rubia le dio una palmada en el hombro .

- eres un hombre fuerte y muy importante Kakashi ... vé a tu hogar, y descansa , si?

Éste asintió ligeramente , y agachando la cabeza se fue del despacho de Godaime... dejándola sola .

La sannin se sentó en su escritorio de nuevo , meditativa , con una mano bajo el mentón ...

( - hasta donde puede llegar los efectos de esa técnica? ... no me gustaría pensar en esto ,pero ... kakashi podría ... traicionar a Konoha por ella? ) ...

Decidió que el sake ,sería su más fiel ayudante , y se centró en beber la botella restante . 

--------------------------------------------- 

La puerta de la casa de Sasuke se abrió , el vengador entró sin hacer ruido en el recividor , de puntillas .  
Fue hacia la cocina, con las bolsas del ramen en las manos y las dejó encima de la mesa sin hacer ruido con el plástico.

- Sasuke:s - preguntó Naruto que estaba detrás de él en aquellos momentos .

El moreno se dió la vuelta ,sorprendido,encontrando a su koi frente a frente .

Naruto lucía una bata de estar por casa, no tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ... pero se le veía hermoso .

Serio ,y callado .

- oh .. que rápido te has levantado jejeje U  
- me di cuenta de que te habías levantado - repuso Uzumaki entrecerrando los ojos azules - donde fuíste? que es eso? - le llamó la atención las bolsas .  
- ramen ,para desayunar ;)

Como había prevenido, la cara seria y desconfiada del kitsune cambió por una sonrisita feliz y una mirada hambrienta .

- OH SÍ! COMER,COMER :D!  
El chico tardó poco en ir hacia la mesa y sacar el ramen calentito de las bolsas, relamiéndose los labios .

- me puedo quedar el más grande? - preguntó negando un no por respuesta xD.  
- claro ;) el grande lo cogí especialmente para tí jeje . 

El muchacho hizo caso omiso al comentario, emocionado y hambriento se sentó en la silla y destapó el papel de plata que cubría el tazón de los ricos fideos .

- que aproveche :D , a comer!- no se lo pensó dos veces , los palillos empezaron a llevar suculentas cantidades de ramen a la boca .

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, observándolo .

- ha pasado algo ... cuando venía con el ramen a casa - comentó el Uchiha , sacando su papel de plata a su tazón .  
- mmm er que? - con la boca llena xD .  
- ví a Sakura - dijo lentamente - y me contó algo de tí ...

Naruto casí se atraganta, Sasuke veloz le dio un golpecito en la espalda .  
El Uzumaki , tomó un vaso de agua , respirando con dificultad . 

- que Sakura te ha dicho algo de mí? el qué? - se preocupó el rubio .  
- ... nada en realidad - quiso quitarle importancia Sasuke - me dijo que tú te habías acostado con Gaara en la fiesta ...   
...- la cara de Naruto era un show.  
- ... qué? ... pero , ella , nande ... ?  
- shhh- Sasuke lo mandó callar , sonriendo divertido .- eres tonto? por qué te preocupas? se perfectamente que es mentira ... jeje  
- ...  
- no hay nada que temer ;) - Sasuke empezó a comer sus fideos, que se enfriaban .  
- ...

El moreno empezó a comer su desayuno ,percatándose de la preocupación en el rostro de su koi .  
Frunció el ceño molesto, maldiciendo a Sakura .

- no me digas que estás preocupado por esa tontería de Sakura?  
- ... - Naruto enredó los dedos - yo ... no sé que pensar ... no me acuerdo que pasó , así que ...  
- nada - negó Sasuke .  
- NO SE SABE SASUKE!- chilló Naruto derramando su bol - POR QUÉ ESTÁS TAN SEGURO! TÚ NO ESTABAS CONMIGO EN ESOS MOMENTOS! NO SÉ POR QUE ERES TAN POSITIVO! SI SAKURA TE DIJO ESO SERÁ POR QUÉ ...- pero los gritos desesperados de Naruto fueron ahogados por los labios firmes y pasionales del Uchiha .

Naruto cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el amor y el delicioso sabor a ramen de Sasuke , apagando su ansiedad poco a poco .

El ojinegro cortó el beso ( no le conviene jeje xD) y lo cogió de las manos , acariciándolas .

- yo se que será así ... ;) de todas maneras si por una remota casualidad tu fuiste de Gaara esa noche , no importa ... yo soy tu dueño - mirada lujuriosa que echó atrás al sonrosado kitsune - jeh ... y yo soy tuyo ... - besó la mano temblorosa - no pienses más .

Y quedando callados , ambos siguieron comiendo el ramen .  
Sasuke le dio la mitad del suyo ,ya que Naruto al alterarse había derramado la mitad al suelo .  
Ambos comieron , mientras veían los animes de la televisión .   
( N/a. buena vida eh?) jajaja

- Naruto ...- Sasuke volvió a entablar conversación,cinco minutos más tarde , cuando Naruto abría la boca asombrado de la fuerza de cell xD - ...  
- dime ... - contestó el rubio , con la boca abierta .  
- verás ... yo hablé con Tsunade sama ... - empezó a decir este, tragando saliva .

( - VAMOS SASUKE! ÁNIMO! DILE TODO Y DILE DE PASO QUE NO TE CALIENTE EN ESTAS DOS SEMANAS uu )

- Hablaste con la obachan? y que te dijo? - se interesó el kitsune ,dejando de lado la televisión y a cell y los demás cyborgs xD ( DRAGON BALL xD)  
- Si ...  
- y? - questionó al ver lo seco que estaba siendo el Uchiha .  
- pues qué ... lo más seguro es que se te adelante el parto, el bebé será ochomesino ...  
- ...

Naruto se quedó callado , la boca semiabierta, y los ojos azules abiertos de par en par frente a su koi .

- perdón? - alucinado - se me va a adelantar el parto?  
- pues sí ...  
- ...  
- ...  
- ...  
- Naruto? - se preocupó Sasuke ante el silencio, y por que su koi se había puesto las manos en la cara .  
- YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- solo le faltó dar un salto y tocar el techo - AL FIN :D ,CREÍ QUE EL NIÑO SE IBA A QUEDAR A VIVIR CON KYUBI PARA SIEMPRE JEJEJE xD.  
- ...- gotaza por parte de Sasuke .

Naruto se empezó a reír con estrépito encima de la silla , dando leves palmadas al protuberante viente de embarazo .

- ya era hora dattebayo tengo muchas ganas de tenerte en mis brazos be...- el chico se quedó meditabundo - por cierto Sasuke ... como lo vamos a llamar?  
- ...- Sasuke estaba aún en shock por la reacción de su koi,pero al verlo pensativo volvió a la normalidad - baja de ahí! - lo ayudó a bajar de la silla y lo sentó de nuevo - pues ... no lo se U  
- mmm lo podemos llamar como algún personaje de Goku :D - se animó Naruto .  
- ...¬¬U  
- VEGETA , por ejemplo :D.  
- ...¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬   
- no te gusta? - Naruto pensativo , con mirada sexy de zorrito ( xiiii) - krilin :D , es mi prefe .  
- Naruto ...  
- qué?   
- olvídate de esos nombres usuratonkachi ...  
- pero .. - morrito .  
- nada de peros , mi hijo no va a llevar el nombre de un calvo inútil de un anime ¬¬ me niego .  
- jo !

Naruto se cruzó de brazos , ofendido .  
Sasuke se limitó a negar con la cabeza .

- lo decidiremos entre los dos ,en el momento que nazca ... en ese momento estaremos más inspirados jejeje - le besó en la mejilla, e instantaneamente de la cara de Naruto desapareció el morrito .  
- Sasuke ... - le abrazó con fuerza , arropándose en su pecho - te quiero ...  
- y yo ...- susurró él ,tenso .  
- sasuke ...?  
- qué? - la mirada oscura ,se fijó en la ojiazul que lo miraba desde abajo.  
- por qué ayer te hiciste una beeep en vez de hacerme cositas en la cama dattebayo? - se revolvió caprichoso tocando los morenos mechones de Sasuke .  
- ... glups ... ( - eso me tenía que preguntar kuso!)  
- me molestó ... - confesó Naruto - es que mi cuerpo no te gusta? es que estoy demasiado gordo? - unas sensibles lagrimillas corrían por sus mejillas - no te parezco sexy?  
- NO DIGAS CHORRADAS! - se quejó Sasuke ,sin saber como explicarle .- verás ... aún no he acabado de contarte que me dijo y pidió Tsunade sama ...  
- ... - levantó una ceja el Uzumaki .  
- verás ...

Sasuke se separó de él,solo colocando una mano en su hombro , cuanto menos contacto físico mejor para él xD.  
- ... como estás en tus últimas semanas me ha pedido que dejemos de ... de hacerlo  
- ... OO  
- es un rollo la verdad ...- se quejó Sasuke ,algo sonrosado - por qué te deseo más que a cualquier cosa del mundo ,pero ...  
- Oo  
- ... Si hay que soportalo,se soportará - concluyó el Uchiha .  
- ...  
- así que ... te pido Naruto que tengas piedad de mí y no nos calientes a mi " amiguito" y a mí , vale?  
- ...- Naruto, agachó la cabeza por no se sabe cuanta vez en aquella mañana.  
- que pasa? - preguntó Sasuke .  
- es qué ...- Naruto estaba muy rojo , medio avergonzado y medio indignado - ES QUE ME APETECE MUCHO BEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! ( Xd n/a : no pongo la palabra por que es malsonante pero pueden imaginala jeje)  
- Oo- Sasuke quedó en shock de nuevo .  
- ESA TSUNADE VIEJA GRR! CUANDO MÁS NECESITO CANDELA ,CARNE , MENEO ( COMO LO QUIERAS LLAMAR) VA Y ME DICE QUE NO! QUE VOY A HACER! NO PODRÉ SOPORTARLO!

Naruto reaccionó de forma similar a Sasuke,pero en voz alta ( gotaza ) .  
- ... no me esperaba esto de tí ...- Sasuke alucinado, sorprendido, maravillado ...  
- soy humano , me gusta el ... "ohhhhhh ,sí,sí ... ohhhh , vale?"¬¬ estoy necesitado ... - el chico se puso la mano encima del pantalón,tapándose .

Un borbotón de sangre salíó despedida por la nariz de Sasuke en esos momentos , que tapándose su propio pantalón con una mano corrió escaleras arriba , dirección: el lavabo .  
objetivo: trabajo manual .

xD. 

-------------------------------------------------------------- 

Dos días más tarde...

Hacia un frío alarmante , a pesar de estar en pleno otoño , los grandes ventorales del invierno empezaron a adentrarse en la villa de la porra.

El lago central de la pequeña villa , estaba congelado totalmente y algunos niños patinaban por encima del hielo .

Los árboles sin hojas ya , empezaban a bañarse en finas capas de escarcha y el suelo resvalaba.

- Hikari!- llamaba una señora de mediana edad , a su hijo de diez años - a donde vas?

Un niño castaño ,con patines iba hacia el lago, donde muchos niños y niñas de la villa se divertían patinando .

- Voy a patinar con mis amiguitos mamá - decía el niño , empezando a patinar sobre el hielo.

Las madres y padres de los más pequeños de la villa se quedaron de pie charlando entre ellos a la orilla del lago congelado. 

- és muy raro que en pleno octubre ya esté todo congelado ... - decía una señora regordeta.  
- sí , ayer noche estaba el lago como siempre - intervinó otra señora con el carrito de la compra .  
- Niños no os alejeís mucho!- chilló la madre de Hikari.

Mientras las mujeres hablaban sobre el extraño canvio del clima y del lago , detrás de unos setos dos figuras observaban la escena. 

Unos grandes ojos ámbar miraban fijamente como los niños patinaban felices , de un lado para otro .  
Su compañero, que no era otro que Itachi Uchiha miraba a la pelilila fijamente .

- mm ... y¿ de que sirve este clima en la villa si se puede saber?  
- ... mm pues ... para dar alerta - contestó Kirara como si le hubieran preguntado que hora era.  
- ...alerta? - preguntó Itachi- pensé que al amanecer ,íbamos a ir a matar al maestro Pikage¬¬  
- jejeje

La muchacha negó con la cabeza , sonriente .

- me gustan las cosas divertidas Itachi , el espectáculo ...   
- ¬¬ ( - que va a hacer ...?)

Las risas de los niños se acentuaban más y más , las madres hablaban a su rollo y la flacucha figura de Atsuro salió de su escondrijo en el seto .

- ¿donde vas? ... te van a descubrir!- la alertó Itachi ... pero Kirara no escuchó al mayor y salió de su escondrijo .

Las mujeres se la quedaron mirando fijamente , comentando entre ellas que conocían a esa chica ...

- mmm esa no es Kirara Atsuro?  
- sí , es de nuestra villa...  
- pero no lleva bandana ...- comentaban las mujeres.

La chica , al caminar fue concentrando un halo de chakra en su mano ...Itachi se percató de ello, abriendo mucho los ojos .

- nh?

Deteniéndose en la orilla del lago, la chica elevó el puño y lo estampó contra el hielo .  
Todo quedó en silencio,durante pocos segundos, solo los niños seguían gritando felices y riéndo.  
Pero ...

Un feroz estruendo sonó y el hielo se rompió en mil pedazos, tan potentemente que las capas congeladas semejaron cientos de cuchillos ...  
La sangre voló en el aire , y una montaña de cuerpos atravesados cayeron en el agua a -10 grados bajo cero .

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- los padres y madres de la villa ,simplemente chillaron .

Kirara Atsuro relamió con desdén la sangre salpicada en su cara.

( - és... un monstruo ... - la cara de Itachi blanca totalmente y con la boca de par en par expresaba la consternación que aquella muchachita le había producido).  
- Itachi ... - susurró la muchacha, mirando al suelo - ... AHORA!- chilló .

El Uchiha salió de su escondrijo , y sacando su espada corrió hacia la masa de ciudadanos que estaban allí y que se arremolinaban cada vez más .

Kirara se le unió y empezó la masacre de personas muriendo a diestro y siniestro ... el final de la villa de la porra. 

En el edificio del maestro Pikage ...

El rechoncho padre de Aroa comía galletas de chocolate en su sillón , tranquilamente .

- mmm que buenas - su voz de pito tremendamente tranquila a lo que estaba pasando - tendré que pedir a mis sirvientes que compren más de estas ...

La puerta se vino abajo, de un golpe .  
El maestro Pikage casi se ahoga con una de las galletas .

- QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?- chilló enfadado - ME VAIS A TENER QUE PAGAR UNA PUERTA NUEVA!  
- PIKAGE-SAMA! ES HORRIBLE! UNA CHICA Y UN CHICO ESTÁN ASESINANDO A TODOS LOS CIUDADANOS DE LA VILLA!

Los ojos porcinos del padre de Aroa se abrieron de par en par .  
- CÓMO! QUIÉN ARÍA SEMEJANTE ATROCIDAD EN MI VILLA? - chilló enfurecido éste.  
- Parece ser que se trata de Kirara Atsuro ,señor ... e Itachi Uchiha ,el asesino número uno de Konoha ...

Pikage quedó serio , mientras que sus más fieles ninjas estaban en la puerta, esperando sus instrucciones .

- bien ... tratad de detenerlos! yo ahora mismo iré! Los aré pedazos!- rugió alzando el puño .  
- SÍ SEÑOR!- ambos ninjas desaparecieron, dejando al maestro solo ...

Un leve silencio y ...

- ahhhhh! no quiero morirrr!- chilló el cobarde impostor ,corriendo hacia su habitación y escondiéndose debajo de la cama .- NO QUIERO MORIR , NO,NO , NOOOO! 

------------------------------------------------------------- 

En Konoha ...

Sola , y acostada en el césped estaba Sakura ... la pelirrosa lloraba quedamente ante los echos vividos el otro día .

- ... Sasuke kun ...- sollozaba la ojiverde , abrazándose a ella misma .

Se pasó una mano por la frente ,tapándose los ojos .

- que he echo mal? qué ...?  
- odiar a Naruto ... no aceptar la relación de ellos ... - contestó una voz detrás de ella .

La pelirrosa elevó la cabeza para mirar , allí detrás de ella, un uniforme verde usado por un alto chico moreno , la miraba fijamente .

- Lee .. tú? ...  
- duele verdad? - musitó el muchacho ,con una mano puesta en su corazón .  
- ... ¿eh? ...- abrió mucho los ojos.  
- nunca has valorado mi amor ... pero aún así, he sido tu amigo ... y no he odiado a Sasuke Uchiha ...  
- ...  
-... pero tú , no has echo lo mismo ... Naruto era tu amigo ... y lo has tratado fatal ...- Lee se sentó al lado de Sakura ,mirando el cielo desde el césped.- te has equivocado a base de bien ...

La chica no podía evitar callarse , descargándose con Lee todo el rencor que sentían .

- CÁLLATE! TU HAS ECHO LO MISMO QUE YO!- bramó ella - TU AÚN TIENES ESPERANZAS CONMIGO! QUE MÁS DA QUE YO LAS TENGA CON SASUKE-KUN!  
- ...

Pero Lee, muy serio simplemente negó con la cabeza.

- No Sakura ... yo sólo quiero ser tu amigo ... yo - Lee sonrió y se sonrojó - me he dado cuenta que siento algo por otra persona ...  
- ...  
- estoy empezando a sentir un cosquilleo en mi estómago al ver a ... Gaara - el muchacho sonrió - me gusta ...

Un sentimiento de envidia se apoderó de la pelirrosa ... La chica estaba tan segura que Lee la amaba, que no podía imaginarse que el alumno de Gai fuera a fijarse en otra persona.

- ves? si tu hubieras echo las cosas bien ... seguirías siendo amiga de Sasuke y de Naruto ... pero les has fallado, a ambos ... yo en cambio sé , que me llevo bien con todo el mundo   
- ...  
- bueno - se sonrojó - estoy feliz ... , gracias a las personas que se fueron ahora paso más tiempo con Gaara ... - empezó a explicar contento - aunque él esté enamorado de Naruto ,pero ... LUCHARÉ! - pose Gai sensei .  
( - ... aunque Gaara no puede lograr a Naruto, Naruto no lo odia .. además , tiene el ahora amor de Lee ... Gaara no se quedará solo,pero ... yo ...)

- ... si es que cuando me mira tan seriamente - charloteaba Lee rojo - kyaaa! me pongo malísimo y ...  
- CALLA!- le ordenó mandar Sakura.

Los pájaros dejaron de cantar ,la pelirrosa se puso en pie , enfadada .

- ME CUENTAS TODO ESTO COMO VENGANZA VERDAD? POR QUE FUI MALA CONTIGO , ES ESO? PARA DARME ENVIDIA O QUE SE YO!  
- ... Sakura...- susurró Lee sin comprender la actitud envidiosa de la muchacha .  
- DÉJADME TODOS EN PAZ!

Sakura dio una pataleta y corrió césped arriba ,dejando solo a Lee.

----------------------------------------- 

El último ninja muerto cayó al suelo tras ser traspasado por la espada de Itachi .

Uno a uno, y ahora todos muertos ... la villa de la Porra había sido liquidada.  
Las casas estaban intactas , todo estaba en pie ... pero las calles estaban esparcidas de cadáveres de hombres , mujeres y animales .  
Los niños , estaban todos flotando en el lago ...  
La mancha color rojo sangre sellaba las tierras conquistadas .

- bueno ... parece que el líder no ha dado la cara no? - questionó Itachi divertido , mientras caminaban calmadamente pisoteando los cuerpos .  
- ... típico en él ... tendremos que ir hasta su casa a buscarlo precisamente ...  
- jeh ... sí - sonrió Uchiha .

Ambos se internaron dentro del edificio principal,sin prisas , subiendo las escaleras lentamente .

- huele a mierda ... - rió Itachi cuando se aproximaban a la habitación de Pikage, una bolsa que llevaba en la mano se balanceaba .  
- alguien se ha echo caquita , jejeje ...- sonrío la muchacha entrando por encima de la puerta bolcada en el suelo .

Miraron en la estancia , no se veía nadie ,solo una cama de matrimonio muy grande .

- vaya ... la cucaracha no está no?  
- parece que no ...- rió ella con estrépito .

Debajo de la cama y temblando estaba el hombre , muerto de miedo .

- bueno ... puedes descargar la bolsa en el suelo si quieres - animó la chica señalando la bolsa que llevaba el moreno en la mano. 

Éste obedeció y volcó el contenido en el suelo .

Las cabezas de Aroa y Sakuya ,calleron con estrépito en el parqué manchando de sangre reseca el suelo .

- mmm creo que las cucarachas que se escondes bajo las camas deverían ver esto...- dio una patada a la cabeza de Aroa , mandándola justamente debajo de la cama .  
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- un alarido de pánico y un golpe sonó bajo el lecho e Itachi agarró la cama y la alzó al aire .

Allí , asustado y huyendo de la cabeza de su propia hija estaba el maestro Pikage.

- QUE ÉS ESTO? QUE LE HABEÍS ECHO A MI HIJA? MI HEREDERA!- chilló desesperado el hombre en el suelo .  
- así que este es Pikage ... que decepción - elevó una ceja Itachi .  
- sí ... -afirmó Kirara con los ojos brillantes - éste fue el cabrón que se quedó con la villa de mi madre ... y quién la mató ...

Las dos miradas se cruzaron , una temerosa y hundida en el pánico y otro rencorosa y llena de maldad.

- vaya , vaya ... vengaza ... se está poniendo de moda - dijo Itachi,pensando en cierta persona ...  
- jeh ... - Kirara rió mirando al hombre - así me gusta verte arrodillado,asustado y temeroso ante mí ... jeje y encima con la cabeza de tu hijita al lado ... ME ENCANTA- se volvió a relamer los labios .  
- tú ... has matado a Irina y también mataste a mi hija y a Sakuya ... - balbuceaba él .  
- mmm ... - la chica hizo amago de pensar - bueno ... hemos matado toda esta patética villa ... jeje  
- ha matado diría yo ...- corroboró el portador del Sharingan - si hubieras salido en ayuda de tu villa, podrías haber sacrificado la vida de muchas personas ...

Ambos se quedaron mirando la reacción del hombre, que con voz de pito les chilló lanzándole la cabeza de su propia hija. 

- FUERA DE AQUÍ! LARGÁOS! YO SOY EL MAESTRO PI ... - pero no le dio más tiempo de protestar , Kirara había agarrado a la velocidad de felino la espada de su acompañante y había cortado en dos a éste .

Ambas partes del cuerpo quedaron allí , mientras las vísceras se encargaron de manchar el caro parqué ...

- rápida y sin prejuicios ...- comentó Itachi .

La chica se limitó a echarse el pelo hacia atrás .

- jeh llevo esperando este día desde que tengo conciencia ... no me iba a andar con preámbulos, no crees?  
- jeje ya veo , en fin ..- el chico se acercó a ella , limpiándole los restos de sangre de la cara - ... ahora me tienes que ayudar tu a mí ... no crees? - espetó besándola suavemente en el labio inferior.  
- mmm miau ... - ronroneó ella - sí , claro que te ayudaré ... jejeje - lo miró fijamente- y dime... Itachi Uchiha , quien es tu objetivo?  
- más que mi objetivo , es el objetivo de mi grupo ... Akatsuki quiere conseguir a Uzumaki Naruto - confesó él . 

Kirara frunció el ceño ,recordando .

- el zorro embarazado?  
- el mismo ...  
- vaya ... jeje - la chica se sentó encima de la cama retirada , dando pataditas a la cabeza de Aroa - entonces , será la guerra ... jeje por que dudo que en Konoha vayan a dejar que te lleves a Naruto así como así ...  
- lo se perfectamente ...  
- y en Konoha hay ninjas buenos - recitó ella - será excitante !  
- jeje me ayudarás entonces? ... a mí ... y a Akatsuki ...  
- bueno ... parece ser que sí ... - con un dedo lo retó a acercarse a ella - pero ahora ... disfrutemos de mi victoria aquí ... y que ahora esta villa , me pertenece , jejeje ...

Itachi la obedeció, caminando hacia ella , y revolviéndose en su pelo , lanzándola contra la cama .  
La besó con gula , fuertemente , marcando con sus manos las muñecas atrapadas .

( - Conseguir al zorro de las nueve colas será dificil ... aparte de que Sasuke es mucho más fuerte que antes ... mm )  
( - bésame , escúlpeme, siente que me posees , siente que eres más listo que yo ... )  
( - jeje pero cuento con ayuda de ella , una loca vengadora que ahora posee una villa llena de muertos ... jejeje una villa que ... será´de Akatsuki!)  
( - te ayudaré Itachi Uchiha , al igual que Hatake Kakashi ... serás mi esclavo! pero ... jeje lo que tu no sabrás es que ... tus ojos me van a pertenecer ... el sharingan será pará mí!)

Los besos y la pasión se entremezclaron quedamente ... 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

En konoha ...

Naruto estaba en el cuarto de baño , mirándose en el espejo ... el rubio se veía malhumorado y algo preocupado .

Se palpaba la cara , donde unos abultados granos de adolescencia le sobresalían .

- QUE ASCO! ESTOY LLENO DE GRANOS DATTEBAYO! - se quejaba el kitsune , lavándose la cara con agua y jabón .

- que te pasa usuratonkachi? - preguntó Sasuke , que acababa de llegar de poner los platos en el fregadero .  
- es que no me ves? - el chico estaba muy irritado - ESTOY LLENO DE GRANOS! A MÍ ME HAN ECHADO UN MAL DE OJO! - se quejaba.  
- jejeje - Sasuke reía divertido , ante su koi que no dejaba de mirarse la cara .  
- ay dobe ... eso te pasa por comer tanto chocolate ... jeje  
- YO NO COMO CHOCOLATE! - se defendió él - es el niño el que quiere el chocolate!- echó la culpa al bebé . xD.  
- baka ...- empezó a explicar Sasuke mientras sacaba una crema del armario - eso es por el chocolate , si fuera un mal de ojo ... estarías ya muerto - dijo simplemente .  
-...¬¬ gracias por recordarm la gente que me odia ...  
- jeje - le pasó una crema a Naruto - ten , es para los granos ... cuando tenía 13 años me salían un montón ...  
- jeje parecías una paella valenciana xD - se burló el kitsune.

Sasuke , simplemente no contestó , dejó a Naruto echándose la crema en la cara y se fue hacia la habitación .

Se tumbó en la cama , y empezó a hojear una revista de ninjutsu .

( - una noche más ... sin hacer nada ... para colmo Naruto también lo necesita como yo ... no se si podremos soportarlo una noche más ...!)

Naruto , llegó a la habitación y empezó a sacarse la ropa ,para quedar en pijama .

- no mires ...- le ordenó Naruto .  
Sasuke frunció el ceño .

- eres tonto o te entrenas? además estaba hojeando una revista ... no a tí ¬¬  
- por si acaso ... - repitió Naruto insitiendo .

Uzumaki se sacó la ropa ancha y cómoda , para dejar su pecho al descubierto .

Sasuke estaba mirando la revista pero , algo en su pervertida mente le recomendó que mirara a su koi .

-( es tan sexy ... esa panzita suya me pone tan ... pffffff! que malo estoy , no es justo ! que culito más redondito ... como me gustaría me... digo , que interesante es esta revista!) 

Agachó la mirada de nuevo y Naruto terminó de colorcarse el pijama , el rubio fue a la cama y se metió también .

Ambos allí , uno mirando el techo y otro con la revista ... una tensión algo forzada y unos sudores fríos .  
- Sasuke ...  
- mmmm?  
- quiero hacerlo ... UU - se quejó Naruto como un niño pequeño .  
- el qué? - se hizo el tonto el moreno .  
- pues " eso ..." me apetece mucho ...  
- pues a mí no ...- mintió este ,para así intentar engañar a su amigo el largo xD .  
- ah ... bueno ...- el chico se sintió decepcionado - y ... cuando de a luz ... lo haremos? - preguntó de nuevo exasperando al moreno .

Sasuke dejó la revista al lado , mirándolo al ojiazul seriamente .

- mira baka ... cuando tengamos a nuestro niño en la cuna , te voy a dar tan fuerte que no vas a tener problemas de estreñimiento jamás , vale?  
- ... ah ... bueno - se sonrojó el chico - mirándolo así ... vale la pena esperar ...  
- pues sí - dijo apagando la luz - así que a dormir y a no pensar en nada que de calor ...  
- bueno... buenas noches Sasuke ...  
- buenas noches ,Naruto ...

Ambos se acostaron hacia el lado de su cama , Sasuke con varias lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos .

- ( - de aquí a Hollywood sniff sniff)

Diez minutos después , ambos se quedaron dormidos ...

El kitsune , se dio la vuelta de su lado, quedando boca arriba completamente , la boca abierta de par en par y unos ligeros ronquidos se escuchaban en la habitación .

---- Y en los sueños de Naruto ...

Flash back :

Las luces de colores , la calor y el ambiente de celebración daban junto a la bebida un aire de juerga y de revelión total .

La música sonaba muy fuerte en la villa de la porra, y las parejas ya empezaban a besarse en los rincones y en las afueras de la plaza , apasionadamente .

Sasuke estaba bebiendo junto a unos acaramelados Kakashi e Iruka una botella de sake y no dejaba de decir tonterías ,como :  
" Itachi es un comemierdas ...ojalá y le den por culo , yo le daría hasta partirle en dos " ...

Sakura corría despavorida con una Aroa Picazo Porra detrás de ella, dando vueltas a la plaza .

Naruto le daba de beber a Hinata , y la chica , al no poder más se puso a vomitar en el suelo .

- GROARGGGGGGGG!

Naruto reía como un bobo .

- jajaa tú tranquila Hinatachan! te doy una copita más y así te renuevas de nuevo! jeje  
- Groarggg - Hinata ,vomitaba y vomitaba manchando el césped y Naruto, rojo y medio tambaleándose se fue en busca de otra botella .

Fue hacia donde estaban Iruka , Kakashi y Sasuke y les saludó . 

- EYYYY"! CÓMO OS VA? JEJE VEO QUE OCUPADOS?

Los adultos ,simplemente no contestaron , la exploración de las bocas era más interesante que hablar con el rubio .  
Sasuke simplemente lo miró mal .  
- que quieres usuratonkachi?  
- una botella para Hinata , que quiere más :D - dijo feliz Naruto .

El moreno , elevó una ceja ,claramente molesto y le pasó una botella a Naruto .

- GRACIAS .

Uzumaki intentó correr hacia donde estaban antes él y Hinata , y al llegar allí ,solo vio restos de vómito y ni rasto de Hinata .

- dónde se abrá ido? - preguntó el chico con una risita .

Pero una mano lo agarró por la citura y lo echó hacia atrás ,cayendo detrás de un arbusto.

- qué? quién? ... - alguien empezó a lamerle el cuello sensualmente - ohhhh - gimió el chico zorruno ,cerrando los ojos con placer .  
- mmmm eres esquisito ...- la voz de la persona que lo estaba besando y lamiendo era la de Gaara del desierto .  
- que ... que haces ? - gimió muy borracho Naruto , mientras el pelirrojo le pasaba las manos por las piernas .  
- quiero tenerte , ahora mismo ... mmm - jadeó el chico, que estaba igual de borracho que Naruto o peor .  
- ohhh ... tenerme ? bueno ... suena bien jajaja xD - Naruto se meaba de la risa , a pesar de que las manos ágiles del de la arena se metían por sus pantalones .

El pelirrojo, con sus ojeras habituales ,pero con los ojos rojos y llorosos lo echó hacia el suelo , sacándole un poco el pantalón y dejando al descubierto la intimidad del rubio .

- mmm es que no te vas a endurecer? - bramó enfadado al pedazo de carne , masturbándolo - álzate !

Unas pocas masturbaciones ,arriba abajo sirvieron para que el Kitsune se excitara y una señora erección amenazara a Gaara.

- así me gusta jejeje ...

El de la arena lo lamió profundamente , arrancando gemidos ahogados por parte del borracho rubio , que con una mano apretaba el musgo del suelo y con la otra apretaba la cabeza y el cabello del otro contra su intimidad .

- ahhhhh! sí! sigue! mmmm - gemía muy fuerte , mientras el otro devoraba todo lo que podía , dejando enterrada la esencia de Naruto en su boca al poco tiempo - AHHHHH! 

El orgasmo fue muy rápido , y Gaara pudo recoger todo lo que pudo con la boca y disfrutar de su sabor .

- Naruto ...- farfulló con los ojos medio cerrados el del desierto - déjame llenarte de mí ... ahora ...

El excitado pelirrojo ,se sacó los pantalones , mostrando su dolorosa erección,cuando sin darse cuenta Naruto estaba de pie .

- NARUTO? QUE HACES? - questionó el otro chico .  
- MUCHAS GRACIAS GAARA :D- sonría feliciano el chico - MUY BUENA MA-BEEEEEPPPPPP ( xD) , me has dejado descargado jajaja hasta otra ;)

El otro chico, quedó con la boca abierta, excitado,solo y escondido .

- JODERRR, NO ME DEJES ASÍIII!

Pero Naruto se fue , acoplándose con Kiba ,Shino, Shikamaru y Chouji que bebían todos .  
Naruto le quitó la botella a Shikamaru y se bebió un trago que le quemó la garganta .

Mientras bailaba, bebía y reía con sus amigos , una mano se pasó por su trasero , y un bulto tras de él hacia presión solemnemente .

Naruto,aún delicado por su reciente orgasmo , arqueó la espalda gimiendo quedamente.

- qué ...? ahhh! - el ojiazul se giró, pero no era Gaara el que estaba allí , sino Sasuke - Sasuke ...  
- baka ...- rechinó el ojinegro, que se mordía los labios en esos momentos .  
- estás ...- lo miró de arriba abajo - muy jeje sexy ...- rió divertido el chico .  
- y tú ... estás comestible! - de un golpe lo llevó hacia él y lo besó en la boca con pasión . 

Ambos besándose con hambre y con mucho deseo , juntando sus cuerpos como lapas ... la faena no terminada de antes , le pasaría factura a Naruto .

Mucho más si en ese caso, se trataba de Sasuke ...

- MMM estás demasiado caliente Sasuke ...- reía Naruto mientras le mordía el mentón casi arrancándoselo .  
- vámonos a la habitación ... ya ... vámonos ...   
- llévame donde quieras jejje xD ... - una carcajada de borracho dejó escapar el chico, cuando Sasuke lo cogió en brazos y besándolo en la boca , se lo llevó de la fiesta dirección al hotel .

Lo demás fue muy rápido , alguna caída por las escaleras , besos abrazos , las llaves en el suelo cada vez que Sasuke intentaba abrir la puerta ...,  
Ambos por los suelos de la habitación , a rastras hacia la cama ... 

El pantalón de Naruto siendo retirado torpememte por culpa del alcohol , una dureza medida Uchiha a la vista , y sin preparación alguna una penetración y una sesión de sexo salvaje y desenfrenada .

- AHHHHH! AHHHH! SASUKE , MÁS FUERTE!- ambos demasiado calientes como para ir con cuidado, tan borrachos, tan excitados ... la cama casi se rompe , y a los dos minutos de aber entrado dentro de Naruto , Sasuke se vino dentro de él , quedando ambos encima de la cama .

Respiraron acompasadamente , unidos encima de la cama y cuando Sasuke entre risitas iba a decir : te amo ... Naruto saltó hiperactivo y muriéndose de risa se fue de la habitación dejando a Sasuke allí, desnudo y por los suelos .

Corriendo por las habitaciones del hotel , Naruto fue abriendo puertas una a una , pillando a otras parejas haciendo el amor .  
Algunas de ellas , Ino y Shikamaru , que por parte de Ino recibió un zapatazo en la cara .

Y otras como ... Iruka y Kakashi , que estaban en la cama .

Naruto entró en la habitación al ver a sendos profesores.

- kakashi senseiiiii!- chilló el rubio con camiseta y sin pantalón .

- que paxa? – preguntó este , dejando el trasero de Iruka en paz xD.

Naruto jadeaba .

- es que … NO SOY VIRGEN!- Naruto se empezó a reir como un loco – MUAJAJA.

Iruka y Kakashi , que ya dejaron lo suyo, miraron al chico de 17 años. 

- eingh? Este ha bebido mucho!- carraspeó Iruka.

Naruto se desplomó en el suelo , dormido .

FIN FLASH BACK ...

En la cama de Naruto y muerto de calor, el portador del Kyubi se despertó dando un grito .

- AHHHHH! - chilló el chico, despertando a su vez a Sasuke . 

El vengador dio un respingo en la cama , y con pose paranoica agarró su kunai de la mesita señalando a todas partes.

- que pasa? no atacan!

Naruto jadeaba ,con los ojos muy abiertos, y con una erección en su bóxer de gran tamaño ...

- Sasuke !- Naruto estaba sonriente , se puso a reír como un bobo .  
- que pasa? - preguntó el moreno asustado, que en esos momentos miraba más a la erección de su koi que de manera mágica llamaba a la suya propia .  
- HE RECORDADO TODO! YA SE TODA LA VERDAD! GAARA NO ÉS EL PADRE DE MI HIJO, LO ERES TÚ!

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A : bueno, una semana más( esto ya es oficial jaja xD) estoy aquí ... en fin ...¿cómo estais? ejejje espero que muy bien, yo lo estoy ajjaa xD.  
He estado escribiendo toda la tarde para acabar este cap hoy asi que ... espero vuestros reviews como recompensa eh? jejeje .  
en fin , ya se sabe oficialmente que sasuke es el padre de ese niño , sakura esta derrotada, la villa de la porra ha pasado a la historia, naruto y sasuke son unos pervertidos , a lee le gusta Gaara ... en fin ... que cada vez queda menos pa que este fic se acabe jeje .  
bueno , he contestado a la mayoria de reviews , aquí dejo las contestaciones a aquellos que no me dejan opción a reply :   
mara - jeje veo que no ha echo falta paliza de los espermatozoides de sasuke contra los de gaara jaja me rei mucho con el comentario wapa ;) espero tu review!  
miaru- si, miaru yo tb deseo a sakura muerta jajaja xD y si , cada vez me salen de esta loca cabeza paridas y escenas de broma ... xD soy asi que se le va a hacer jaja bueno wapa, espero tu review neh?

BUENO, OS ESPERO A TODOS ,PARA QUE ME COMENTEIS , Y A AQUELLOS QUE AUN NO SE ATREVEN O LES DA PEREZA MANDAR UN REVIEW QUE SE ANIMEN QUE ME HARAN MUY FELIZ :D ME ENCANTA CONOCER A MÁS LECTORES CADA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO JEJE , BESOS A TODOS DE :

LORENA-BERGDORA-HERMI18


	17. ¡El Niño Quiere Nacer!

CAP-17- ¡EL NIÑO QUIERE NACER!

Los ojos desorbitados y legañosos de Sasuke escrutaban a su koi en la justa medida.  
Había sido tan repentina aquella declaración , que solo podía mirar boquiabierto al rubito feliz, entre el baño de sudor de su frente y la creciente erección en sendas entrepiernas, ahora .

- ¿ cómo dices? - preguntó el moreno sorprendido ante tal declaración .  
Naruto estaba muy feliz, respirando agudamente y sonriendo como un bobo , le zarandeó con las manos en los hombros.

- LO HE SOÑADO ¡ BAKA:D - repitió entre euforia , moviendo la cama incluso - SÉ TODO LO QUE PASÓ Y LO QUE NO PASÓ! JAJAJAJA - risa algo patética.  
- U Lo que pasó? y ¿ lo que no pasó?- questionó esto.  
- SI TE LO ESTOY DICIENDO! MIRA QUE ESTÁS ESPESO, ¿ EH?   
-Me has despertado a las cinco de la mañana ...¿ como quieres que este usuratonkachi?  
- ...

Naruto ignorando la queja del Uchiha se lanzó a sus brazos ,fuertemente .

- SASUKE ,SOY MUY FELIZ! NO LO HICE CON GAARA , ¡ NO LO HICE!- profundizó el abrazo.

Sasuke , saliendo de su sueño , y notando el bultito del ojiazul en en vientre , dejó caer un goterón de sudor frío, pero a la vez centrándose en asimilar aquellas palabras . 

Naruto había recordado todo , ¡ era fantástico! ahora sabía con exactitud que ese bebé es sangre de su sangre ... y eso , lo llenaba de paz interna.

- Mi corazón me decía que no te acostaste con ese ... - rechinó Uchiha separándose del abrazo, y acariciando el pelo de su novio .  
( - CHÚPATE ESA ,PETARDO DE LA ARENA MUAJAJAJA - inner Sasuke xD)  
- Sí me he quedado mucho más tranquilo - afirmó Uzumaki, sentándose en la cama en posición india ,para poder charlar un rato con el moreno vengador.

Estaban tan emocionados , que se les había quitado el sueño de golpe ... y Naruto, cuando le daba por hablar , hablaba U.

- tendré que hablar un día con Gaara , para decirle lo que pasó en verdad ... - comentó Naruto ,diez minutos después , cuando ambos estaban sentados frente a frente con las manos apoyadas en sendos mentones .  
- jeh cuéntale ... - espetó Sasuke ,triumfante .  
- y ya de paso ,pedirle perdón por dejarlo solo con la mabeeeeeepppppp - rió el muchacho zorro como si fuera lo más normal del mundo .  
- ¬¬ me he perdido algo?

A Sasuke no le hizo ninguna gracia aquello último que había escuchado .  
Naruto lo percibió y trató de arreglarlo.

- bueno , mejor no le digo nada de eso ¿ no? U ...  
- haz lo que te de la gana , puede que incluso te ponga haberlo recordado - murmuró ceñudo y celoso , dándose la vuelta en la cama y tapándose hasta mitad del rostro . 

Naruto gateó hacia allí .

- eres un celoso empedernido ... anda ¡ no pasó nada!  
- Solo te comió la Pbeeeeppppppppppppppppppp ,¿ eso no es nada?  
- pero ... - intentó defenderse el kitsune de la dramática envidia del Uchiha - jooo , eres tonto ... UU  
- pues no voy a cambiar por que tú me lo digas, baka , grr .

Tras un molesto gruñido apagó la luz de la lamparita . 

Naruto se lo quedó mirando en la penumbra ,pensando que lo mejor sería dormirse y que mañana sería otro día , pero ...

( - mmm jejeje )

Una pervertida idea le vino a la mente de chorlito del muchacho embarazado, que en tantos días de " sequía" y aquel semi bulto en su pijama estaba bastante " excitado". 

Se acercó entre roces al oído descubierto del otro chico y dejando el baho en la tivia carne posado , susurró :

- si quieres me la puedes comer tu también jejeje ... - picardía pura.  
- ...  
Se hizo el silencio .  
- ...

El rubio espero con una ceja alzada la reacción de Sasuke , que no tardó en hacerse llegar .  
Cómo dejándose llevar por una electricidad estática, el ojinegro levantó la cabeza , mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

La lujuria se mezclaba entre su iris oscura, dejando ver un hilo de placer inconfundible .

- ¿ quieres que te la coma?  
- sí ... - siseó él relamiéndose los labios .  
- sabes que no podemos beepppppp¬¬ ¿verdad?  
- se pueden hacer más cosas a parte de beep , también me la puedes beep, y yo a tí jejeje ... las manos también nos pueden servir ... jeje .

Sasuke dubitativo escrutó al ya espavilado Kitsune , quien lo iba a decir de él ...  
El inocente y dobe muchacho que aspira a ser Hokague y para colmo embarazado , estaba deseando el más mínimo contacto con él .

( - para postre luego tendré que mebeepppp en el primer agujero que vea de la casa ¬¬ )

- acuéstate - ordenó con voz ronca el Uchiha .

El otro chico obedeció, feliz, como si Sasuke le hubiera prometido darle una piruleta o una montaña de ramen solo para él .

- bájate el patalón del pijama ... - intensidad en sus palabras , mientras el rubio, algo sonrosado hizo caso al mandato del mayor .

La suave erección ahora ergida saludaba a Sasuke con ganas de ser atendida.

- tócate ... quiero ver como gimes delante de mí , ahora ...  
El ojiazul lo miró con algo de desconcierto, pensando que sería en unos segundos invadido por aquella cálida boca que tanto deseaba, saboreado por aquella saliva ...

Tímidamente , a diferencia de la picardía antes mostrada , llevó la mano derecha hacia la longitud caliente y la rozó un poco ... 

- uy ... mm

Acarició sus propios testículos con deléite , subiendo lentamente hacia arriba , arrancándose los gemidos de la boca a plazos.

- Ahh... ahhhhhhhhh!¡Me pone mucho que me mires!- Naruto hipersonrosado , con los ojos semicerrados - no me mires!

Pero Sasuke se estaba mirando, es más , él ya se estaba metiendo la mano en el interior de su pijama imitándolo .

- me vas a volver loco usuratonkachi ... hagámoslo a la vez , beeeeppp juntos , ¡por favor!

Cegados por la pasión del momento , uno de rodillas y otro estirado empezaron a masturbarse ...  
Al principio con algo de verguenza ,pero poco a poco soltándose, sobre todo Sasuke .  
La ya experiencia al cabo de su vida y en las últimas semanas , le permitieron fácilmente llegar al orgasmo y dejar escapar su esencia entre las sábanas sedosas.

Entre calor, sudor y sonronjez , pudo observar gemir quedamente a su koi ...

Naruto marcando el ritmo de su éxtasis, más lento que él ,pero delicioso ... arqueando como podía la espalda sudorosa a pesar del peso ... dejando escapar déviles gemidos obscenos . 

( N/a: mirad ... me apetece poner cosillas muy picantes jeje xD si a alguien le molesta que se imagine que hay un " beeep" vale? no quiero quejas U)

- Sasuke ... ¿ya te has corrido?  
- sí ...- susurró este extasiado ante la maravillosa visión .  
- a mí ... me ahhhh me está costando - seguía masturbando el kitsune - ayúdame por favor ... cómemela! y luego lléname de tí , házmelo!  
- ...  
- AHHHHH! LO NECESITO! EL BEBÉ LO NECESITA !- chillaba Naruto, mientras las manos del Uchiha, pecadoras se paseaban por el interior de sus muslos .  
- Naruto ...- voz de ogro posesa, sangre por su nariz a montones . xD.   
- Si no lo haces ...- Naruto cerró los ojos - EL BEBÉ COGERÁ UN TRAUMA SEXUAL DESDE ANTES DE NACER! LE SALDRÁ UN ANTOJO EN FORMA DE PENE!

Una imagen de una manchita en el trasero de su hijo con forma de pene le vino a la mente ... o aún peor , al pequeño , ya mayorcito chillándole a ellos que por su culpa tenía problemas para Beeeepppp.

- pero Tsunade sama ...- tragaba saliva Sasuke .  
- A LA MIERDA TSUNADE SAMA , FÓLLAME DE UNA VEZ!- rotundo y agresivo .

Sasuke cerró los ojos , un suave calor de nuevo naciendo en sus partes nobles ... viniéndose "arriba" .

Se abalanzó de cabeza contra los genitales de su koi, apartando las manos de la longitud y devorándola por completo.

- AHHHHHHHH!- Naruto chilló muy fuerte, casi haciendo eco , agarrando con las manos la cabeza y llevándolas más hacia dentro .- SIGUE ASÍ , QUE SIENTO QUE VOY A EXPLOTAR! 

El moreno lamía, velozmente , de arriba a abajo, con hambre ... a pesar de ser las cinco y media de la mañana no les importo ... al menos a Naruto no mucho .

- OHHHH QUE PLACERRR OHHHHH!- seguía chillando exageradamente del gusto ,elevando las caderas al sentir el orgasmo deseado .

La boca del vengador llena de fluídos se arqueó en una leve sonrisa, satisfecho por el fruto en su boca .

Se separó un poco de él, dejando a un lado su de nuevo creciente erección ...

- satisfecho? - preguntó el Uchiha a su koi, que estaba boca arriba respirando acompasadamente ... el protuberante viente de arriba a abajo a compás de su respiración .

- ...  
- Naruto?- se interesó Sasuke elevando una ceja .

La cabeza de kitsune , se elevó ,una mirada color carmín desafiante lo escrutó echando hacia atrás al moreno . 

- no me vas a dejar así ... esto no ha acabado ...- ahora la voz ronca le pertenecía a Naruto , y Sasuke no supo si abrir la boca de par en par o salir corriendo.  
- demo ...?

Con una agilidad fuera de lo normal en aquellos mese de gestación , el rubio se posó encima del moreno , cuando se quiso dar cuenta le había atado las manos con un sello para que no pudiera mover las susodichas .

- ¿-que haces?- preguntó entre la exictación y la sorpresa .  
- jehhh - Naruto no era él mismo , el kyubi se había apoderado un poco ( bastante) de su necesidad sexual - quieras o no , aunque la vieja esa me lo prohiba yo voy a beeepppp (N/a: lo siento ... es que me siento una pervert UU) esta noche .  
- ...  
- AL ATAQUE!

Con una perversión exquisita , el kitsune se deslizó con suavidad ante aquella dureza espectante , rozando con su entrada el glandé humedo ...

- ufffffffff- rechinó Sasuke cegado por la lujuria- no seas malo ...  
- te gusta ¿ neh? - jadeó el rubito rotando ligeramente su cadera- ¿ quieres que me siente encima de tí mmmm?   
- SI, SÍ HAZLO! HAZLO!

Ante la insistencia del excitado Uchiha , Naruto no pudo esperar más , separando un poco sus glúteos de su entrada, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la erección palpitante.

- AHHHHHHHH!- bramó algo adolorido , ya que el plácer embaucaba más que el mismo dolor - OH DIOSSS!  
-AHHHHH- Sasuke también gimió , esa ansieda estrechez que tanto había soñado los últimos días ... ya era suya de nuevo.

Definitivamente , cuando te prohiben algo, és cuando más lo deseas . 

Tras unos segundos quietos, reconfortándose de la invasión ... Uzumaki , pícaro comenzó a reír enseñando los colmillitos.

- jejejeje ... te voy a dejar seco, cariño ... - y emitió un ligero bote , y dos y tres y siete - AHHHHH!

Naruto, cegado por la pasión y sin importarle mucho los botes que estaba pegando a sus ocho meses de embarazo , cavalgaba cual vaquero sobre la masculinidad del Uchiha .

El moreno se retorcía del placer ante la excitanto visión , lamentándose tener las manos atadas .

- Kuso ... ahhhhh no deveríamos estar haciendo esto!ahhhhhh!- gemía descontroladamente , ante la posesividad del rubito de ojos azules .

Naruto gemía , dejando caer perlas de sudor por su carita sonrosada, su pene cobrando vida de nuevo ...

- cállate ... ahhh, ahhhh- votes y más votes - déjame gemir ... ahhhh!

Sasuke dejó de replicar , optando por el placer desenfrenado ... ¡ QUE PORRAS! Estaba beep ! Tsunade sama y menos la " madurez" le iban a impedir que disfrutase como lo estaba haciendo ahora.

A saber cuando le daba la vena a su zorrito de volver a tomar el control de la situación y sellarlo de esas maneras...

- AHHHHH!- un ensordecedor gemido y un baño de espesura pálida en su vientre le dió a entender que había llegado el final , los musculos del kitsune se contrayeron tanto que él mismo acabó vencido ante el orgasmo .  
- ohhh ...

Sasuke suspiró , mientras un cansado Naruto caía rendido encima de él , en su pecho caliente y mojado .

- lo necesitaba ...- suspiraba entre el cansancio - ... mucho ...  
- jeje - respirando acompasadamente Sasuke, rió , abrazándolo más hacia sí y sonriendo ligeramente - nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, te amo ... mi baka ...  
- yo también te amo ...- se sonrojó el muchacho , cerrando los ojitos parpadeantes , y quedando velozmente dormido . 

Sasuke quedó quieto, sintiendo su calidez , sus déviles primeros ronquidos en su pecho , pero ...

- ( MIERDA ME HE QUEDADO CON LAS MANOS ATADAS uu ... ) 

------------------------------------------------- 

Iruka sensei dejó caer la taza de café recien echo encima de su mantel de flores silvestres.

- ¿ DE VERDAD?- el chunnin , con la boca abierta de par en par , limpió con torpeza el estropicio que había causado . 

Naruto y Sasuke , estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa del profesor .

Naruto se había levantado feliz y dinámico y quiso correr a contarle las buenas nuevas a su profesor de la infancia .

- si.

Sasuke no sonreía ,pero agarraba de la mano a su koi, con posesividad. ( N/a: como no XD)

Iruka , se levantó a abrazar a su predilecto .

- NO SABES COMO ME ALEGRO DE ELLO - casi ahoga al kitsune con el abrazo - así ya no tienes más preocupaciones en mente jejeje  
- pues sí - Naruto dió un ruidoso sorbo a su café .  
- Sabes algo de Kakashi , Iruka? - preguntó Sasuke interesado , dejando su taza en la mesa .

El castaño agachó la mirada un poco .

- pues no ... - confesó con tristeza - lo poco que se de él , es que está en una crisis bastante fuerte desde que la chica esa lo selló con su técnica ...  
- ...  
- ...

Se hizo el silencio , el tema Kakashi entristecía sobremanera al mayor ... Iruka seguía enamorado de él , pero Kakashi simplemente vivía en su maldición ... lamentándose, sin salir de casa, ausente del resto del mundo .

- jeh ... quizás un día vuelva a ser el de siempre ... - espetó con una sonrisa un poco forzada, que no se creía ni él mismo - ¿queréis más café o alguna otra cosita? - ofreció para cambiar de tema .  
- bueno ... - el apetito insaciable venció la tensión, en caso de Naruto - unos bollos de chocolate no me importarían jejeje - se pasó una mano por el pelo .  
- pues con esos granos no deverías comer mucho chocolate , Naruto- advirtió el castaño levantándose de todas formas , camino el almacén.

Naruto refunfuñó , mientras Sasuke miraba al profesor sacar una bolsa de bollos con chocolate ... arqueando una ceja .

- ( me huele a mí mal que Kakashi no podrá ser el mismo de siempre ... - una imagen de Kirara Atsuro ocupó sus pensamientos - esa chica es temible ... y pensar que un poco más y soy presa de sus planes ... )

La tristeza de Iruka le dió a pensar una pregunta .

( -¿ Naruto estaría solo ahora como Iruka si hubiera logrado embrujarme de la misma manera que Kakashi?)

El sonido del televisor le hizo descartar los pensamientos , el ojiazul cambiaba de canal apresuradamente .

- jooo no hechan dragon ball! - se quejaba el kitsune .  
- pon las noticias , Naruto - le pidió Iruka , sentándose de nuevo , dejando los bollos sobre la mesa .

Naruto cogió un par de ellos , mientras que con las manos ocupadas cambiaba de canal .

Una periodista salió de primer plano, junto unas imágenes tras ella de un lugar conocido para los tres shinobis .

" - aki Akira Hanno , desde la villa de la porra , del país Pikazo , cómo podeís ver esto a sido una masacre nacional ..."

Los tres pusieron máxima atención al escuchar el nombre de la villa , Naruto escupió incluso mitad del bollo de la boca . 

- Pon voz! - ordenó Iruka , nervioso .

" - todos los habitantes de la villa han sido asesinados ... pero como pueden observar - la periodista se movía , y la cámara la seguía - la villa está intacta ... muy extraño ... "

Seguidamemte hubo un cambio de escena , y un hombre bajito , periodista también apareció muy serio .

" ... Kyo Nagashaki , estoy en el interior del edificio principal ... el cuerpo de asesinos , seguridad y médicos han encontrado el cadáver del maetro Pikage de la villa ... no le mostramos las imágenes por no herir su sensibilidad ... "

De nuevo la imágen de la periodista , con las casas de fondo volvió a aparecer .

" - muchas gracias Kyo ... seguiremos informando más tarde ... buenos días "

Sasuke apagó el televisor con el mando , el trío quedando seriamente callado .

A Naruto se le habían quitado las ganas de comer .

( - Mierda! tenemos que ir velozmente a avisar a Tsunade-sama ... si no lo ha descubierto ya ... )  
( - kuso! seguro que ha sido ella ! - pensaba Sasuke a su vez - él ...- la imágen de su hermano intervino en su mente - ¿ le habrá ayudado ?)  
( - no puede ser! ... se ha pasado tres pueblos dattebayo ! -- el muchacho abrió mucho los ojos )

Naruto se llevó una mano a los riñones y otra a la parte interna de su vientre ... una fuerte contracción le había dado .

Quedó algo pálido.

- pasa algo? - se percató Sasuke .  
- eh? NADA , DATTEBAYO! jeje - rió Naruto , evitando la mirada del Uchiha.

Sasuke, demasiado nervioso para especular en la cara algo pálida de su koi, se centró en las palabras de Iruka .

- devemos ir a ver a Hokage-sama - seriedad - como shinobis de la villa tenemos el deber de informar ...  
- sí ...  
- sí ...- asintió Naruto, sintiéndose algo raro ...  
- vayamos pues ...

Iruka ayudó a Naruto a ponerse una chaqueta y los 3 se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron de la casa del chunnin. 

-------------------------- 

Cuando Sasuke, Naruto e Iruka llegaron al edificio de Hokage-sama , no eran los únicos que estaban ya allí .

Temari, Shikamaru, Kiba , Shino y Chouji, estaban en frente del escritorio de la rubia ,con caras serias los cinco .

Se giraron cuando ellos llegaron .

- buenas ... - dijo Iruka jadeando - veo que ya la han informado ... 

Los tres pasaron , Naruto no hablaba mucho , se le veía cansado y Sasuke se percató .

-¿ te encuentras mal? siéntate ...- le llevó hacia una silla que había al lado de la pared , el kitsune asintiendo se sentó .

Una nueva punzada le dió , pero hizo caso omiso .

- estoy bien ... solo cansado ... jeje ...

Sasuke no se lo creyó mucho ,pero aún así ,ambos observaron a los demás para escuchar atentamente lo que fueran a decir .

- lo he visto hace media hora en televisión ...- decía Tsunade sama, hablando con Shikamaru y los demás .  
- según nuestras investigaciones - comentó el jóven Nara - se empleó una técnica que permitió congelar en segundos el agua del lago de la villa ...  
- sí ! - afirmó Temari , al lado de su koi - parecer ser que los niños estaban patinando sobre el lago helado cuando murieron ...

Godaime escuchaba con atención lo que sus chunnins le tenían que decir .

- alguna seña de que haya sido Kirara Atsuro y a su vez ...- lanzó una leve mirada a Sasuke - Uchiha Itachi?  
- es probable ...- anunció Shino - muchos de los adultos asesinados que habían en las calles habían sido acuchillados con una espada ...  
- en el edifcio de Pikage estaban las cabezas de Aroa Picazo Porra y de Sakuya Ockouchi así que está muy claro -espetó Kiba .  
- y muchas personas tenían arañazos profundos por el cuerpo ... - añadió Chouji .  
- ... de los cuales - finalizó Shikamaru - se podía extraer una suma importante de veneno letal .

Se hizo el silencio ,estaba muy claro , todos sabían que había sido cosa de Kirara.

Tsunade se puso las manos apoyadas en el mentón , mientras todos esperaban lo que la Hokage fuera a decir .

- si ya han destruido la villa de la porra... ¿ quién nos asegura de que no quieran venir a por nosotros?  
- NO A POR NOSOTROS!- espetó Sasuke ,interrumpiendo a la rubia - creo recordar perfectamente que el objetivo de Akatsuki siempre a sido Naruto ...

Las miradas de los presentes se posaron sobre Naruto, que se sonrojó algo incómodo .

- eso es verdad ... - dijo Tsunade con una ceja alzada - y pensándolo bien Kirara solo quería hacerse con la villa de la Porra ,por venganza... no tiene nada en contra de nosotros ... por lógica...  
- sí Hokage -sama - adviritió Shikamaru - pero... si Uchiha Itachi ha ayudado a Kirara , dudo que sea gratis... lo más seguro es que ahora Kirara se una a Akatsuki ...  
- eso mismo digo yo - le dió la razón Sasuke , que a su vez en método de protección agarró a Naruto fuerte de la mano .

( - Sasuke ... ¿ vienen a por mí? ... ay ...- nueva contracción , un poco más fuerte y seguida de la anterior)

- bueno ...-los trató de calmar Godaime - que haya calma ... esta tarde todos los aspirantes y jounnis sereís convocados para proteger la villa y a Naruto ...)

Estos asintieron .

- y tú Sasuke - se dirigió al moreno - no te separes ni un instante de Naruto , ¿ oíste?

Éste asintió velozmente .

- y menos ahora ... que está en sus últimos días de embarazo , cualquier cosa ... podéis venir a verme , sobretodo cuando se presente el parto ... - informó la mujer levantándose de su asiento - podéis retiraros ...

Y dándose la vuelta , todos se fueron . 

--------------------------------------------- 

En otro lugar ...

Tras la cima de las montañas más rocosas del país , había un valle neblinoso ...  
El cielo se dibujaba de un grís tristón , déviles gotas de agua caían por el paisaje seminocturno , la suave brisa se expandía por el lugar moviendo las copas de los árboles.

Una cascada seca , en medio de las montañas y un túnel subterráneo daban a parar a una ténebre morada ... 

Itachi Uchiha , se sacó el sombrero de paja de la cabeza dejándolo sobre un destartalado sofá sucio , la figura de Kirara Atsuro, menuda y ágil lo seguía .

- puedes dejar tu capa aquí ,Kirara ...- siseó cortés el moreno .

Kirara dejó la susodicha , mientras se escurría el agua del cabello .

Itachi la sonrió mientras alzaba las manos en medio del lugar .

- bueno ... esta es una de las moradas que posee Akatsuki, espero que sea de tu agrado ... - musitó señalándo las paredes de la cueva ,adornada con dibujos muy antiguos ...

La ojiámbar observaba el lugar, con semblante autista .

- bueno ... no es un palacio pero para esconderse como alimañas ...

La jóven se estiró ,como Pedro por su casa en el sofá ,ocupándolo completamente .

El mayor de los Uchiha , no protestó , es más , quedó de rodillas a orillas del sofá , mirando fijamente los ahora ojos cerrados de la muchacha .

- ( tan bella ... tan única ...- suspiró Itachi , que al mirar aquellos labios rosados cerrados ... tuvo el ligero impulso de querer besarlos a la fuerza )

- ¿ por qué me miras tan fijamente? - reprochó con diversión la pelilila - me gustaría dormir ... ¿ sabes? ...

Itachi quedó en silencio, algo pasmado .

- siento haberte molestado ... princesa ...  
- jejeje así me gusta ...- alargó la mano felina ,para acariciar el mentón pálido - que me trates como merezco ...

El moreno frunció el ceño ... ¿ qué narices estaba diciendo? ...

Un sonido de pasos , le desconcentró de sus pensamientos . 

Ambos miraron hacia su izquierda ,donde en esos momentos bajaban por el tunel dos personas encapuchadas.

N/a : aviso que salen personajes que quizás, si no has leido Naruto al completo no conozcas, así que estaís avisados por si .,... por si acaso xD jajaja)

- puta lluvia grrr - se quejaba un hombre alto , ligeramente azul ,con cara de pocos amigos - que frío ...  
- tsk - una voz de mujer burlona, se escuchó tras él - pensé que las sardinas estimaban el agua ... jejeje

El hombre ligeramente azul , dirigió una mirada de desdén a la rubia de ojos castaños que la acompañaba , como si quisiera matarla con una simple mirada .

- No me busques las cosquillas , Deidara ...  
- HOMBRE! - la rubia akatsuki , dió por pasado la réplica de su compañero - ¿ Quién ha venido?

La mujer clavó los ojos castaños en las dos figuras en el sofá .

Kirara alzó una ceja , Itachi se mostró impasible ante la llegada de dos de sus compañeros .

- pues sí ... he vuelto ...  
- ITACHI!- se alegró Kisame carraspeando , acercándose a él - ¿ya has vuelto de tu pasional aventura?

Pero la presencia de la pelilila ,le dió a entender al de la niebla que de acabar , nada .

- me parece que no ,Kisame- observó Deidara - ha traído una amiguita ...

Hubo una leve tensión entre los cuatro en medio del silencio . 

Kirara se rascaba un poco el pelo , ante la atenta mirada de la ninja de la roca , que la observaba de arriba a abajo .

- ella es Kirara Atsuro ... una amiga ... - presentó Itachi impasible ,como siempre .  
- ¿ amiga? ¿desde cuando tienes tú ... amigas?- questionó Deidara , sacándose su sombrero de paja también y con unos troncos que había en un rincón prendía fuego .  
- Digamos que desde que a mí se me antoje ... Deidara - contestó Uchiha con frialdad - yo ayudé a Kirara a destruír su pueblo ... - miró con orgullo a su amante , aún estirada en el sofá semiausente - ... y ella participará en la captura del chicoKyubi ... - informó tajante el hermano de Sasuke .

Deidara, que estaba calentándose las manos en el fuego , miró con los ojos muy abiertos al moreno , Kisame ,alzó una ceja ... Kirara bostezó, simplemente .

- esta cría ... ¿va a unirse a la organización?- preguntó con desprecio .  
- Esta cría se ha cargado a todo su pueblo , bonita ...- intervino la chica de la Porra , que miraba al techo .

Cómo si con imanes se tratase , sendas miradas se cruzaron .  
Una ámbar y otra castaña dorada ... dos mujeres que con un simple vistazo , les había bastado para no gustarse.

La de la roca , se levantó , ante la atenta mirada de los dos shinobis .

- te crees muy lista por ello ... ¿ mocosa...?- espetó la rubia con una sonrisita .  
- uy ... uy,uy...- Kisame miraba de una a otra.  
- puede que más que una renegada como tú ... - contestó con simpledad la muchacha .

Deidara dió un paso hacia delante , lista para avalanzarse sobre la recién llegada, pero Itachi se puso en medio de ambas .

- Basta! no quiero estúpideces femeninas ... ¿ está claro?  
- esta niñita no pinta nada aquí ... yo no la quiero colaborando con nosotros ...- gruñó con gravedad .  
- pues ... desde la muerte de Sasori, no nos iría mal que ella ocupara su puesto ... - repuso Kisame , encogiendo los hombros. 

Deidara , lo fulminó con la mirada .

- tranquila ... rubia de vote , no voy unirme a vuestra patética organización ... - espetó Kirara - yo solo voy a devolver el favor a mi " amigo" Itachi ... le ayudaré a conseguir al Kyubi ... que por si no lo sabes , eso te beneficia a tí también ... así que a callar la boca ...

La mujer entrecerró los ojos, indignada .

- A akatsuki no le hace falta niñatas dementes como tú para matar a Naruto Uzumaki ... - sonrió triumfante - por que por lo que ha salido en los medios de comunicación , no estás muy cuerda bonita ...  
- ¡ YA BASTA! - mandó callar Itachi a las dos, su intimidante sharingan refulgiendo con ira - ¡ OS CÁLLAIS O OS CONVIERTO EN FIAMBRES ...!

Las dos mujeres se callaron , dejándose ver en las miradas que esa era una guerra entre ellas que acababa de comenzar .

- bien ... - suspiró el hermano de Sasuke sentándose en el sofá - ¿ de dónde venís? - questionó posando sus manos en su mentón .

Kisame y Deidara se sentaron a su vez , Kirara , haciendo caso omiso de Itachi ,se puso a dar vueltas por el refugio, mirando las paredes . 

- pues ...- tartamudeó Kisame - estábamos dando unos vistazos a los alrededores de la montaña ...  
- ¿y Zetsu?- questionó impávido el moreno .  
- ni idea ...- suspiró Deidara , tocándose el pelo - todos sabemos que hace lo que le da la gana ...  
- mmmmm verdad - afirmó Itachi - ¿ y el jefe y el resto?   
- están en el país del agua según tengo entendido ... no se cuando nos reuniremos de nuevo - contestó Kisame .   
- bien ...

Se hizo de nuevo un leve silencio, que solo era interrumpido por el centelleo de las llamas ...

- si no soy demasiado curiosa ...- intervino Deidara , con malicia - esta ... chica ¿ cómo nos va a ayudar a conseguir a Naruto Uzumaki? Con la protección que tiene ese zorro actualmente , ir a buscarlo sería entrar en guerra directa con Konoha ...  
- ... - Itachi iba a responder ,pero Kirara , que en esos momentos dibujaba con barro una cara en la pared contestó .

- muy sencillo ... yo tengo mi propia marioneta en Konoha ...  
- ...  
- ...  
- ...  
La pelilila sonrió ante el dibujo que estaba acabando en la pared .

- ju ... bajo mi dominio ... una persona ará algo que ... ará que el mismo Naruto Uzumaki venga hacia vosotros ... lo juro . 

... 

Días después ...

- la la la la la la laaaaaaaa - Sasuke canturreaba en la cocina, mientras preparaba el desayuno .

El Uchiha, se había comprado un delantal de flores algo cutre ... que ya se había manchado , mientras preparaba unas suculentas bolas de arroz dulce .

- Naruto ... ¿ te queda mucho para salir? - preguntó en el aire , dirección a la puerta del cuarto de baño .  
- no ... ya estoy ... espera .

Naruto , se había dado una ducha matinal y aún no salía del lavabo ... Sasuke empezó a poner las servilletas en la mesa .

- ( ... que dolor que tengo ... llevo tres días que me dan contracciones ...¡ hay madre! seguro que es que el niño quiere salir ya ... UU ¿ No? ESTO DE SER PRIMERIZO ES UNA MIERDA ¬¬)

Un nuevo pinchazo en su vientre le hizo sentarse en la tapa del water ... el dolor se estaba haciendo cada vez más intenso ...

( - kuso ... ¿ devería decirle a Sasuke que me lleve a casa de Tsunade sama? ...)

- Naruto...- una voz detrás de la puerta lo descolocó un tanto, Sasuke esperaba fuera- ¿ sales o qué? el desayuno está listo ...

- sí!sí ... ya ... - el Uzumaki abrió los ojos de par en par , una muy fuerte punzada en el vientre y unas ganas inmensas de orinar le vinieron de golpe .

El rubio , se bajó el pantalón y abriendo la tapa del water , empezó a orinar velozmente.

Sasuke, preocupado por la tardanza entró sin avisar ... vió a su koi , haciendo sus necesidades y se aproximó para mirar. 

(N/a: anda qué ... manda narices la cosa ¬¬)

Ambos estaban en silencio , uno dejando escapar el líquido extrañamente no amarillento y otro mirando casi con la boca abierta.

- mmm no tardas mucho en acabar? - questionó Sasuke ...  
- pues ... U  
- ¿ el pis no es amarillo?  
- pues ... UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU  
- ...  
-...   
- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- grito espectacular de Sasuke - BAKA! ACABAS DE ROMPER AGUAS!

El sonido de golpes , pasos y velocidad súper sónica llegaría hasta los vecinos del frente , Sasuke se encontraba con un Naruto en brazos , saliendo corriendo de la puerta de su casa .

- SASUKE! ME DUELEEEEEEE!- cuando acabó de "orinar" Naruto se quejó más que nunca - CORRE SASUKE CORREEEEE!  
- YA VOY , MALDICIÓN!- Sasuke corría por la calle, a la velocidad del rayo .  
- KUSO,KUSOOOOOO! ¿ CÓMO PUEDE DOLER ESTO TANTO,DATTEBAYO?- del mismo dolor , se le escapaban lágrimas de los ojos azules , mientras que con rabia tiraba del pelo de Sasuke .  
- DOBE DEJA MI PELO!QUE NOS VAMOS A CHOCAR , KUSO!- Sasuke evitó una farola, siguió corriendo .

Ino , que estaba barriendo la puerta de su floristería los vió correr dirección horizontal .

- ¿ y esas prisas? - logró preguntar ,cuando una ráfaga de aire logró hacerle mover el pelo y sendos jóvenes pasar corriendo por su lado - ...¿?

Solo pudo escuchar el grito de Naruto , chillando .

- ME DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

La rubia, atando cabos ,se puso una mano en la boca y corriendo hacia dentro de la tienda fue a llamar por teléfono .

(N/a : ¿ a quién llamará...?¬¬)

Cómo una exasperación ,Sasuke abrió de una patada la puerta de Hokage y se plantó allí mismo, chillando .

- VIEJA TSUNADE!¡ NARUTO ESTÁ DE PARTO!

Gaara y Kankurou que estaban alló con Tsunade y Shizune se giraron hacia ellos , velozmente .

- ¿ nande?

El de la arena abrió mucho los ojos, al ver a Naruto gritar y retorcerse ( y tirar del pelo a Sasuke).

- ¡ NARUTO!- el pelirrojo iba a ir hacia donde estaban ellos, pero Tsunade lo apartó , y Sasuke ya se iba a encargar de chillarle .

- TÚ NO TE ACERQUES! YA NO TIENES VELA EN ESTE ENTIERRO!

El pelirrojo no hizo ninguna pregunta, sólo miró al pequeño zorrito , que era traspasado a una camilla que Shizune acababa de traer, velozmente .

Tsunade se remangaba , mientras le quitaban la bata que llevaba puesta el Uzumaki .

Sasuke temblaba conmocionado .

- quedáos aquí ... nos vamos a la tercera planta , si viene alguién a entregarme informes de misiones que espere con vosotros ...

- ¡ QUIERO IR! - intentó seguir el moreno a las dos mujeres .  
- no - tsunade fue rotunda - y no insistas , que tenemos prisa... 

Ambas mujeres , se miraron asintiendo , y juntas se fueron con la camilla a cuestas , con el rubio retorciéndose en ella .

- KYAAAAAA! SASUKE , ESTO ES CULPA TUYA! NO ME VAS A TOCAR NUNCA MÁS ,CABRÓN!- chillaba histérico , antes de que se cerrará la puerta.

Sasuke, con una gota cayéndole en la cabeza , miró como desaparecía su kitsune.

- ... ¿ entonces es tuyo? ...- la voz de Gaara ,resonó potente en la estancia.

El Uchiha se giró , quedando frente a frente con su " rival " ... el moreno sonrió con desdén , triumfante . 

- pues sí ... he ganado la partida ... jejeje - rió Sasuke ,pero ... su cara cambió al instante .

Unas lágrimas caían en esos momentos del rostro del pelirrojo .

- yo ... tenía la ilusión de ... poder tener a alguien a quién depositar mi amor ...- concluyó con una voz gutural- pero no ha podido ser ... así ...

( - él ...- Sasuke sintió una punzada de remordimiento en su estómago - él ... en el fondo ... no es malo ... mis celos , lo han echo ver el malo de la película .. en verdad, el necesita cariño , tanto como yo ... tanto como Naruto ... los 3 añoramos un hogar ... )

Sasuke , no sabía que decir ... no entraba en su personalidad mostrar compasión por nadie ... pero aquellas lágrimas del de la arena , habían desenterrado todos sus rencores hacia él .

- ...

- ¡ HOLA A TODOS!- :D Rock Lee, Neji , Hinata y los profesores : Asuma y Kurenai, acababan de llegar .- ¿ QUE TAL?

Lee , estaba más hiperactivo que nunca , su mirada se fijó en el pelirrojo lloroso ... y su euforia se esfumó .

El alumno de Gai , corrió hacia su compañero de exámen .

- Gaara!¿ que te pasa? - se preocupó Lee , abrazándolo estréchamente .

Kankurou tragó saliva.

( - ¿ que hace este tío? LO MATARÁ, POR ABRAZARLO!)

Pero Kankuro se equivocó , y para sorpresa de todos los presentes , Gaara correspondió el abrazo fervientemente .

Lee se sonrojó ligeramente , quedando los dos así ante la atenta mirada de todos .

- ¿ Y Naruto-Kun? - preguntó Hinata ,avergonzada por la escenita que estaban observando todos ...  
- Tsunade sama lo está atendiendo- contestó Sasuke, nervioso, empezando a dar vueltas por todos lados - está de parto .

Hinata se puso la mano en la boca , agarrando el brazo de Neji .

- ¿ ya? - preguntó Asuma , dando una bocanada a su cigarrillo - madre mía ...

Sasuke, al ver el cigarro en la boca del jounin fue hacia él y se lo quitó de la boca .

- ¡ eh! ¿ que haces? - preguntó estupefacto .

El moreno se lo llevó a la boca , dando vueltas de nuevo ,para calmarse .

- calmarme ... ¬¬ ... cuando estuve con Orochimaru fumaba otras cosas ... no pasa nada

Y preguntándose todo , que narices le daría de fumar el difunto Orochimaru a Sasuke, y tras un avergonzado Gaara se separase de Lee , todos se dispusieron a esperar. 

... 

Naruto ,solo en ropa interior , gritaba adolorido , las fuertes contracciones haciéndole arquear la espalda .

- me duele ... - susurraba lloroso el rubito , agarrándose de las sábanas .

Estaban en un pequeño quirófano que Tsunade tenía reservado en el edificio,para operaciones y casos de ese tipo ... 

La rubia ,se ponía unos guantes elásticos , una mascarilla , mientras que Shizune la imitaba a su vez .

- Naruto ... el parto masculino, es vía cesarea ... aún así los dolores son áun más fuertes que los de una mujer ...  
- AHHHHH! NO ME DIGAS ¬¬ AHHHHH!SASUKE TE ODIO!  
- insulta a Sasuke todo lo que quieras ...- sonrió Tsunade , mientras desempaquetaba un bisturí esteril .- Shizune ... pínchale ya ...

La morena asintió mientras pinchaba a Naruto , como podía ... , el chico chilló también por la aguja .

( N/a : se tiene que quejar l chico ... es lo qe hay jjejee xD )

Poco a poco ,Naruto ... se fue calmando ... sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, quedando en una especie de sueño superficial . 

Cuando ambas mujeres, observaron que Naruto estaba en su primera fase de sueño ... totalmente relajado , y con anestesia local en la zona lumbar ... se dispusieron a abrir.

El bisturí , rajó la piel lisa y morena poco a poco, con sumo cuidado , hasta quedar el vientre semi abierto ... Tsunade estaba especialmente concentrada , Shizune le limpiaba el sudor de la frente ...

Los focos de luz , daban en el vientre del chico zorro .

La Hokage , antes de empezar a abrir había realizado un sello de protección ... ( N/a : aber si kyubi ... por alguna casualidad hace aparición y da un susto a estas dos ...¬¬) y tras eso pudo abrir tranquilamente .

- gasas ... - ordenó la rubia .

Shizune se las pasó , mientras Tsunade limpiaba la sangre que empezaba a caer ... sus ojos se abrieron alegremente ,cuando una cabecita empezó a surgir por la herida .

- aquí está ... - con sumo cuidado extrajó a la criatura , lentamente ... primero la cabecita ,y el cuerpo seguidamente ...

- OHHHH!- Shizune estaba emocionada ante su primera colaboración en un parto .- QUE GUAPO Y QUE PEQUEÑO!

El bebé fue totalmente sacado del vientre de su padre , lleno de restos de sangre y mojadito ... el cordón umbilical fue cortado veloz por la morena ayudante , y Tsunade le dió una palmadita en el trasero .

Velozmente , el niño lloró por primera vez.

- BUAHHHHHHHHHHH! BUAHHHHHH! - un llanto sonoro y escándaloso ( N/a: ¬¬ de quién será eso de ser escandaloso? ejejjee)

- jejeje perfecto - rió Tsunade, muy feliz por su hazaña .- Shizune , pésalo , mídelo, límpialo y vístelo ,porfavor ...  
- si

Godaime, se dispuso a cerrar el vientre abierto , mediante puntos ... el bebé lloraba aún .

- mi... mi hijo? - logró articular ,con la boca seca Naruto . 

Uzumaki sonrió , aún en su estado anestésico , había podido sentir claramente el primer llanto de su bebé ... 

... 

Había pasado una hora y media, desde que se habían llevado a Naruto, y la sala de Hokage había sido invadida .

Shikamaru, Temari , Chouji, Shino,Kiba ,Iruka, Kakashi ... todos estaban allí y no sabía como se habían enterado .

Ino y sakura también estaban allí ... la pelirrosa, atenta como ella sola al nervioso Sasuke, que la miraba de mala gana .

( - y esta que narices pinta aquí? grrr... vendrá a chafardear...)  
( - ju ... Sasuke kun ... aver si es verdad que ese niño es tuyo o de Gaara ... ¬¬ me gustaría verlo ...)  
( - Petarda de la arena ... yo ya estoy perdida- pensaba a su vez Ino , mirando a la pareja formada por Temari y Shikamaru - ... me tengo que resignar ... )  
( - Gaara me ha abrazado! soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!- gritaba en su interior Lee.)  
( - He perdido ... Naruto y Sasuke , se aman ... y juntos criarán a su bebé y formaran su propia familia ... - Gaara serio , miraba el techo,apartado de los demás)

Todos hablaban, comentando los temas de actualidad ...

Shikamaru, hablaba con sus amigos y novia , sus sospechas de que Kirara e Itachi habían partido hacia la montañas rocosas cerca del país de la arena ...

Neji, animaba a Hinata , que estaba muy preocupada por Naruto .  
Iruka y Kakashi , estaban entre el grupo de profesores, también comentando cosas entre ellos,pero no se miraban ...

Pero había algo que todos ( menos una¬¬) tenían en común en esos momentos , la preocupación por que el parto de Naruto saliera bien .

La puerta que separaba el pasillo del despacho se abrió, entrando Tsunade por él , sola .

- HOLA A TODOS - saludó feliz- ¿ cuanta gente ha venido no? - rió la mujer.

Los presentes miraron con cara de susto a la rubia , Sasuke voló hacia ella, casi zarandeándola .

- ¿ CÓMO ESTÁN NARUTO Y MI HIJO? ¿ HA IDO TODO BIEN? ¡ CONTESTA!  
- Sasuke ... calma - le quitó el cigarro de la boca , lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó - el parto ha sido un éxito ... 

La mirada de Sasuke se iluminó , muy feliz abrazó a la Hokage .

- OH QUE ALEGRÍA!

Todos chillaron felices y aplaudieron , aunque algo asombrados por la actitud de Sasuke .

(N/a: kien lo diria no? jaja)

- QUIERO VERLOS!- musitó muy nervioso el Uchiha , las lágrimas de felicidad peleando por no salir .  
- jeje ... Shizune ...- Tsunade llamó a su ayudante , que seguidamente entró tras ella en el despacho, sonriente y con un vultito en sus manos, envuelto en una sábana .

El silencio se hizo sepulcral , mientras Sasuke temblaba entero ... Shizune lo felicitó , mientras le alargaba aquel tesoro que tenía en brazos .

- es un niño precioso ... felicidades ...

Sasuke, con mucho cuidado de dejarlo caer y más tembloroso que un flan, agarró la criatura, llevándola a su pecho .

- buah ...- el bebé empezó a llorar un poco de nuevo, el Uchiha emocionado retiró un poco la manta que lo cubría ...

Y allí , de piel sonrosada , y con una mata de pelo moreno, estaba su hijo .

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/a : Ola a todos :D como cada fin de semana, ya estoy aki jejeje e, xd espero k os haya gustado el capi ... al fin el bebé a nacido! uooo jeje si al fin  
Bueno, en este cap abeis tenido de todo un poco ... peleas, lemon , jejeje ,conspiracion y el esperado parto   
así k ... espero vuestros reviews eh? no me falleis xD k me muero xd jajaja bueno, un bsote muy fuerte y hasta la semana k viene sasunarutescos ;)

contesto a :

arli:cm reaccionaran todos! pues más o menos en este capi ya lo estás viendo ... jejejelograra itachi su objetivo? mmm ya se verá xD no lo puedo decir, jaja espero tu prox review, wapa y gracias  
Mara : ola de nuevo , Mara jaja pues como ves sasu no lo ha mandado a la mierda precisamente jejeje xD en fin, espero k te haya gustado el capi wapa nos vemos , dw.  
Miaru :SE YEAH! MUERE SAKURA-CAPULLA-FURULLA-FRENTUDA-SO CAXO BASURA! MUAJAJJAJAJAJJA! no odias a sakura por lo k veo jejee la amas ,como yo xD juas juas juas un besote wapa,espero tu review deww.(no hagas cosas malasss eh? jajjaa)  
chy-san:acción chy-san? creo k estaras complacida no? ejejjejee espero no pervertirte mucho ( UU) un beso wapa espero tu review.

ESO ES TODO, LOS DEMÁS REVIEWS LOS CONTESTO POR MEDIO: REPLY, BESOSSSSS CHAU

HERMI18-LORE-BERGDORA


	18. Saruko

Cap-18- Saruko :

- estás temblando muchacho ...- rió Godaime divertida, al ver los ligeros temblores del muchacho delante de él .

Todos los ninjas presentes , llamados por la curiosidad hicieron un círculo alrededor del Uchiha , que miraba deleitado la criaturita que tenía en sus brazos .

- tengo mi-miedo a romperlo je je je ...- rió muy nervioso el moreno ,abrazando tan fuerte a la criatura que se echó a llorar como un loco.  
- BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- lloró el niño sonoramente , mientras que Sasuke empalidecía .  
- ¿Y ahora que hago?¡ Está llorando!  
- jejeje es lo que tienen los bebés , Sasuke-kun - dijo Tsunade quitándoselo de los brazos y acunándolo para que dejara de llorar - ea, ea, pequeño , shhhh ya está ... ¿ ves? 

El pequeño se calló , dejando escapar unos déviles sollozos, Sasuke miraba a la Hokage con la boca abierta, sin saber que decir .

- ¿ Y Naruto? - preguntó entonces Iruka , ya que Sasuke estaba demasiado ido para hablar siquiera.  
- está dormido ... dentro de poco despertará ;)- contestó Shizune,sonriente .

Sasuke volvió en sí , al escuchar su palabra mágica: Naruto .

- ¿ ya ha visto al niño?  
- no - contestó Tsunade arropando al recién nacido - cuando despierte ,podrás entrar , así os quedareís solos con vuestro hijo ¿ ok?  
- sí ...- los ojos negros, claramente iluminados .

Gaara agachó la cabeza entre la muchedumbre , Lee se percató y le agarró la mano con fuerza.

El de la arena abrió mucho sus ojos verdes, clavándolos en el discípulo de Gai ... el muchacho ,simplemente sonrió .

- bueno ... Sasuke, cuando Shizune te avise , puedes subir... nosotras vamos a hacer el parte de nacimiento ... hasta ahora

Hokage y ayudanta subieron por las escaleras de nuevo , cerrando la puerta tras de si.

El jóven padre calló de rodillas al suelo, claramente emocionado .

- pfff esto és tan fuerte ... tan alucinante ... - hizo muchos esfuerzos para que no se escaparan las lágrimas delante de toda aquella gente .

Iruka ,Kakashi y demás profesores y alumnos se le acercaron para felicitarlo .

- enhorabuena - musitó Kakashi dévilmente , más feliz de lo que había estado los últimos días .   
- ¿quieres otro cigarro? - preguntó Asuma , ofreciéndole de la cajetilla.

Sasuke no se lo pensó , y no cogió uno ,¡ sino tres!

- es un niño precioso Sasuke -san ...- comentó en su bajo tono de voz, Hinata .- felicidades.  
- lo que os vaís a gastar ...- gruñó Shikamaru - muy bonito el niño sí ,pero cuando no os deje dormir os acordaréis de mis palabras ...  
- ¿eso significa que no quieres tener hijos conmigo Shikamaru? - preguntó Temari con picardía .  
- bueno ...- el castaño iba a contestar ,pero se calló al ver la iluminada mirada de Ino , llena de tristeza - mejor no digo nada... sería demasiado problemático ...

Ino ,agachó la cabeza ... Sakura percatándose ,la abrazó por detrás.

La puerta se abrió a los cinco minutos de nuevo , Shizune le hizo una seña a Sasuke .

- puedes pasar ... 

El Uchiha apagó el cigarro en el suelo ( N/a : anda que...) y corrió a la puerta , junto a la morena .

Se giró a mirar a sus compañeros , que le daban señas de ánimo y su mirada se encontró con la de la pelirrosa .

Sasuke retó con la mirada a la chica, a que dijera algo o lo mirara con desaprovación ... pero esa mirada no llegó . 

Satisfecho , subió las escaleras que le darían a la habitación de su koi .

- puedes entrar ... adelante ...  
- gracias ...

Entró pasito a pasito , para ver una habitación pequeña ,con cortinaje blanco puro , una camita en medio y un muchacho rubio en ella .

Naruto estaba absorto en la criatura que tenía en los brazos , pequeña y muy inquieta , se podían apreciar unos pequeños bracitos salir de la mantita .

El ojiazul clavó su iris con la del chico de los ojos negros , sus miradas encontrándose con adoración y con un sentimiento nuevo para ambos : La paternidad.

- Sasuke ...  
- Naruto ...

El kitsune estaba llorando de dicha .

- ya ha nacido ... nuestro hijo ya ... sniff .. ya ... - tampoco podía hablar , la emoción le agarrotaba la garganta .  
- shhhh - fue hacia él, besándolo en la frente , sentándose en la orilla de la cama - no digas nada ... solo mira esta preciosidad ...

Naruto asintió y ambos, agarrados de la mano miraron fijamente al benjamín removerse en los brazos de su "mami" xD. 

- ñiii ñiii buahhhhhhhh- empezó a llorar escándalosamente de nuevo .  
- ¿ que le pasará? - preguntó Naruto ,agarrándolo de la mano , el pequeño le apretaba con los finos y diminutos deditos .  
- puede que tenga hambre ... ¿ No?- sugirió Sasuke . 

(N/a: vaya par ... xD JUAS JUAS)

- pues yo no tengo teta para que chupe ...- dijo bastamente el rubio .   
- jejejeje - Sasuke rió .  
- ¿ que pasa? ¬¬  
- nada , nada ... (imaginación power) lo más seguro es que haya que darle el biberón desde este mismo instante ...  
- sí ...- asintió Naruto , dándole la razón a Sasuke - llama a Tsunade porfavor ...  
- ok ... - asintió - pero .. primero tenemos que ponerle un nombre ¿no?  
- ...  
- ...

Los dos chicos pensaron , nombres que no fueran de Anime por supuesto . 

El pequeño lloraba, aún no abría los ojitos ,por lo cuál no se podía percatar el color de los susodichos . 

Lo que si estaba claro, es que era hijo de Sasuke ... esa mata de pelo negro lo delataba, además de las facciones de su cara .  
Su piel era blanca rosada y unas muy finas marcas de bigote, similares a Naruto se podían ver en sus mejillas .

- Saru... - empezó a murmurar Naruto, entonces .  
- Saru ... qué?  
- Saruke , no, Saruko ...  
- mmm ¿ Saruko?

El moreno pensó .

- es una mezcla de nuestros dos nombres  
- bueno jejeje ... Saruko ...  
- Saruchan 

Sasuke sonrió , mientras su koi acariciaba al pequeño llorón .

- Saruchan , me gusta ... jeje

La puerta se volvió a abrir, sin hacer falta que Sasuke tuviera que buscar a Tsunade, ya que la mujer ya estaba allí .

La acompañaba Shizune con un parte de naciemiento en la mano . 

- ¡ felicidades jóvenes padres!han tenido un bebé precioso , de 3 kilos 200 gramos , 48 cm de largo, un bebé sano , muy sano   
- Que felicidad:D.- casi chillaron los dos a la vez , eso incomodó al pequeño SaruChan que empezó a patalear en los brazos de Naruto .

- BUAHHHHHH!  
- Shhhhh , tiene sueño - Tsunade se lo quitó de los brazos al muchacho , para descontento del jóven Uzumaki - hay que llevarlo a una cunita ...  
- nosotros pensamos que tendría hambre ...- murmuró Sasuke - ¿ cómo sabremos que quiere en cada momento, Tsunade sama?

Tsunade los miró a ambos , sonrió , mientras dejaba al bebé en la cuna/nido .

Shizune aprovechó para ponerle el chupete.

- eso lo sabreís mediante vayan pasando los días ... se deduce;)  
- bien ...  
- de todas maneras - los tranquilizó la rubia - os daré un parte de instrucciones para padres primerizos .  
- bien - se animó Naruto .

Shizune los interrumpió .

- ¿ cúal es el nombre de la criatura? tengo que apuntarlo en el parte ...  
- Saruko - dijo con orgullo Naruto desde la cama .  
- Saruko ...- apuntó la morena - apellido?

Hubo un ligero silencio en la sala , Sasuke agachó un poco la cabeza .

( - no había pensado en eso ... ¿ que apellido tendrá primero el niño ...? ¿ el mío ... o el de Naruto?

- Saruko Uchiha - dictó Naruto con seguridad.

Sasuke elevó la cabeza hacia su koi, éste lo sonrió . 

Shizune y Tsunade se habían echado una leve mirada , apuntaron el nombre completo del pequeño Saruko y se disponieron a irse . 

- en fin ... os dejamos solos, mañana ,si todo va bien podréis marchar a casa con el niño ... os dejamos solos ;)- la hokage guiñó un ojo a Naruto y salió de allí . 

Naruto se sonrojó , aún más cuando su novio lo miró fijamente desde el otro lado de la cama .

- gracias ...- murmuró Sasuke con voz ronca .  
- ... no hay de que ... - sonrió Naruto sonrosado , mirándose las manos .- se que es importante para tí ...  
- ... tsk ...

El moreno no dudó un momento en levantar la cara de koi por el mentón , para poder observar aquellos ojos azules que le habían enamorado completamente .

- gracias por entenderme ... y por haberme dado este hijo , gracias Naruto - y sin dudarlo un instante , besó los labios abiertos del Kitsune - ai shiteru ...  
- ai shiteru , Sasuke ...- el rubio se dejó besar, profundizando levemente el beso .

Sus lenguas enredándose tímidas , las manos acariciando levemente las mejillas del otro ... tan calientes ...  
(N/a : por la emoción eh? no por otra cosa ...¬¬ bueno , eso tb pero ... jajja xD da igual)

Una patadita en la cuna , lo bajaron de su nuve de amor , y Sasuke aproximó la cuna hacia la cama, para que Naruto y él pudieran contemplar a la criatura .

- es tan guapo ...  
-se parece a tí ... - murmuró Sasuke .  
- para nada - negó Naruto - es tu viva imágen ...  
- ... ¿ tú crees?  
- por supuesto ...  
- ...- Sasuke sonrió, aunque no lo iba a admitir estaba orgulloso de que hijo se pareciera a él .  
- ¿ de que color tendrá los ojos? - preguntó el kitsune , suspirando .  
- espero que azules como tú .. así todo el mundo se enamoraría de nuestro pequeño ...

Naruto se ruborizó .

- no digas esas cosas Sasuke baka ... que tus ojos oscuros también enamoran a más de una ...  
-... 

Ambos callaron por un momento, habiendo pensado lo mismo ... o más bien en " la misma persona"

- Sakura estaba allí ...- espetó Sasuke .

Naruto lo miró , percatándose de una nota de ira en los ojos negros .

- bueno ... ¿ te dijo algo?  
- no ... solo estaba para chafardear ... o para ver si el niño era pelirrojo - sonrió con desdén .  
- ... ah ...  
- pues se ha llevado un chasco ...  
- .,.. pues sí U - a Naruto , no le gustaba hablar mal de Sakura... ( N/a : es demasiado bueno este lkitsune con esa grrrr)  
- también estaba Gaara ...- prosiguió Sasuke .

Eso si llamó más la atención del rubio, esperando que no hubieran montado ningún tipo de show.

- ... me dió pena ...- confesó el Uchiha-... se le veía muy triste ... creo que en el fondo , ambos nos hemos pasado con nosotros mismos ...  
- a buenas horas os daís cuenta ¬¬ - espetó Naruto - casi os mataís ...  
- jeh ...- rió el Uchiha - lo se ... el amor que nos das és muy fuerte usuratonkachi - le dió un golpecito en la nariz .   
- Sasuke baka!  
- jejej te adoro ...  
- y yo ...

Se volvieron a besar , contemplando de nuevo al bebé .

- de todas formas no te preocupes por Gaara , Naruto ... creo que hay alguien que puede curarle las heridas ...

El chico levantó la cabeza, curioso .

- ¿ ah si? ¿ quién?  
- ahhhhhh  
- joooo dímelo UU  
- eres un zorrito muy chafardero ...  
- NO LO SOY!  
- JAJAJAJA

Pelearon un poco, haciendo despertar a Saruko, que empezó a llorar un poco .

- ¡BUAHHHHHH!  
- ¡LO DESPERTASTE , BAKA!- Naruto le dió un capón a Sasuke en la frente .  
-¡ auch! ¿yo?  
- ¡ si, tú!...- empezó a mover la cuna con una mano - duérmete Saruchannnnnn cierra bien tus ojitos... que mamáaaa cuiadaráaaa que tus sueños sean felicesssssss ( la la la lalaaaaaaaaaa) xD.  
- Naruto ... si le dices mami , el niño , cuando tengas más sentido común creerá que eres un travesti o algo ...  
- verdad U - goterón que calló de la cabeza de Naruto .   
- BUAHHHHHH!- Saruko lloró más fuerte, y más, y más , y más y más ... y no callaba .

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron ...

- bueno ... creo que en carácter se parece a tí ...   
-... -goterón.  
- ... creo que Shikamaru tenía razón ...

Y desde ese día , la vida de padres empezó para Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha . 

... 

Seis meses después ... ( N/a: lo se , un paso del tiempo enorme jejejeje)

La vida en Konoha pasaba tranquilamente...

Naruto y Sasuke, tuvieron a su bebé: Saruko Uchiha, felices , volvieron a casa de Sasuke como una familia feliz.  
La prueba de acceso había finalizado.  
Tras las largas investigaciones de los ahora ya jounnis graduados, de Konoha y la arena , se dio por finalizada la búsqueda de Kirara Atsuro.

Tsunade sama , profetizó que la pelilila e Itachi Uchiha se abrían separado ya que no había habido ningún intento de acercamiento a la villa ... ni a Naruto Uzumaki.

Hinata, que estaba casada con Neji , estaba embarazada de cinco meses ,para alegría de su clan .  
Gaara y Lee ,por su parte se habían echo buenos amigos ... Lee se había enamorado completamente del pelirrojo, y el del desierto , estaba olvidando a aquel kitsune de ojos azules que lo había enamorado.

Temari y Shikamaru ,seguían siendo pareja de echo , mientras que Ino , intentaba por todos los medios olvidar a su ex ...  
¿ cómo? de la peor manera, provando uno a uno de todos los chicos que podía .  
Kiba, despechado hace tiempo por Kirara, fue uno de los candidatos de la alumna de Asuma.  
Otros como Kankurou, Tenten , Shino y Chouji... seguían solteros,como siempre.UU.

Iruka sensei, intentaba por todos los medios existentes ayudar a Kakashi . 

El peligrís ,se consumía poco a poco en una profunda oscuridad ... agradeciendo internamente de los cuidados del chunnin de la cicatriz en la nariz.

Como cada mañana , el ninja copia estaba tumbado en su cama desarreglada.

Con un áspero olor a sake en sus ropas, y unas ojeras horribles de lo poco que conciliaba el sueño, miraba el techo .

Anhelar a una persona que te había utilizado, que aunque estuviera en la otra punta del mundo con un simple pensamiento te hacía vibrar ...  
Aquel veneno que corría por sus venas era tan poderoso... sin tan solo, pudiera escapar de él .

Se pasó una mano por la frente sudada .

( - E Iruka... está siendo tan bueno conmigo ... ni siquiera se que es él para mí ... )

Toc,toc ...

El sonido de la puerta lo hizo despertar de sus ensoñaciones matutinas ...  
Era muy temprano , las 08:00 para ser exactos.  
E   
El peligrís, con apatía, caminó hacia la puerta con un peculiar arrastre de pies, y abrió.

Alzó una ceja en el primer instante , cuando delante de él , vislumbró una figura bajita y delgada, con una túnica lila oscuro y un sombrero de paja que le resultaba familiar ...

- qui...? - antes de que pudiera hablar, aquella persona lo empujó hacia adentró y cerró la puerta.

Kakashi ,tuvo una espeliznante sensación en el estómago... abrió mucho su ojo visible y colorado.

- jujuju ¿ ya sabes quién soy? - la voz femenina hizo eco en el comedor, mientras que se quitaba el sombrero .

Y allí estaba ella, su largo cabello lila le caía hasta el hombro por un lado y hasta la cadera por el otro .

Un par de ojos ámbar, divertidos , lo observaban con deléite .

- ¿ Kirara?- un sentimiento de excitación ,"amor" y sorpresa se ocupó de él .  
- la misma ...- se echó el largo cabello hacia atrás - hacia muchos meses que no te veía ... Kakashi ...

La chica se acercó un poco hacia él, Kakashi se separó de ella agazapado contra la pared.

- Vete! ¿ Qué haces de nuevo en esta vi-villa? - tartamudeó el mayor , la locura lo hacia temblar ... ese sentimiento tan difuso lo estaba atormentando ... el bien y el mal, el bien y el mal , el bien y ... - AHHHH!

Chilló,perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba , la chica lo había tocado ... sus dedos finos viajaban por su rostro en aquellos momentos ,bajando la máscara que cubría sus labios .

- te he echado tannnnnto de menos - ronroneó - me apetece tanto besarte... - dicho y echo acercó los sonrosados labios hacia los suyos , ante la dévil resistencia del Hatake .  
-¡ NO!¡ NO LO HAGAS!- " ¡Sí, hazlo!- No quiero que me sometas más a tu voluntad ... - " Quiero que ... ¡ SEAS MÍA, AHORA!"

Kirara se separó de él , haciéndo un falso morrito . 

- vaya ... ¿ me has olvidado? ¿ya no te gustan mis besos ...?- sonrisa pícara.  
- ... Vete ... antes de que llame a Tsunade sama - intentó aparentar serio el jounin.  
- ju ... Tu dever como ninja de la Hoja sería avisarla ahora mismo , atacarme y llevarme ante tu líder ... pero - rozó el pecho de este con las manos - no puedes ¿ verdad? ... por que mi técnica - acercó la cabeza al pecho, para escuchar los latidos incesantes de su corazón - ... te supera ... jejeje  
- ...

Kakashi solo cerró los ojos con fuerza , no quería verla, no quería sentir .

- vete ... por favor ...- y Kakashi , lloró .

Como un niño que tenía miedo... un pequeño que había caido en una travesura y ahora pagaba las consequencias de ella ... una travesura de ojos ámbar, que tenía maléficas intenciones con él .

- no te voy a dejar ... eres mío ... Kakashi ... y basta con ... que te lo pida ,para que poseas mi cuerpo - todo esto lo decía muy lento y muy sensual , los dedos rozando el pantalón del mayor - que beses mis labios , que gimas muy fuerte - apretó en la intimidad del peligrís, excitándolo( Kakashi gimió quedamente ...) - mmmmm cuando mis fluídos rocen tu sexo , jejeje tu cuerpo y alma estará a mi merced ...  
- ...- el terror se apoderaba del mayor, que la miraba fijamente a las írises enloquecidas.- estás loca ...  
- jajajaja - rió ella peculiar , un deje de ira la invadió , lanzándolo contra el sofá con una fuerza descomunal - para conseguir la confianza absoluta y pagar la deuda de Itachi Uchiha, me veo obligada a hacerte esto ... - le beso con hambre en los labios , deslizándose felinamente por el cuerpo sudado y encendido - tú eres mi marioneta ... y gracias a lo que te voy a ordenar ... Naruto Uzumaki vendrá a Akatsuki por sus propios medios ...  
- tú ... ¿ que pretendes hacer ... con? AHHHHH!- gimió muy fuerte, Kirara le había arrancado el pantalón de un zarpazo, la visible erección se postraba contra ella .  
- ju ... te lo diré cuando el orgasmo electrifique tu cuerpo ... para que quede sellado en tí ... marioneta .

Dicho y echo, tras subirse la túnica hasta la cintura , Kirara se sentó encima de Kakashi , siendo penetrada completamente . 

Marcando el vaibén , marcando las intrucciones en su piel ... la pasión , y la ambición descontrolada se fueron sellando en la mente atormentada del Hatake ... que fue notando como su luz desaparecía ... hasta llegar a la oscuridad de un húmedo orgasmo. 

... 

Un ruído estruéndoso de platos y vasos caer al suelo , se escuchó en la mansión Uchiha en la hora del desayuno. 

Una cubertería antigua y muy costosa, se había echo pedazos contra el suelo .

- ¡ NOOOOOOO! - Sasuke Uchiha , corría veloz hacia el suelo ,con lagrimitas en los ojos , mientras agarraba por los pies xD a un pequeño envuelto entre cristales xD.- SARUKOOOOOOOOO UCHIHAAAAAAAAAA!

(n/A: Cuando llamen al niño Saruko Uchiha es que ha echo algo U) 

- ñi? - la mirada inocente de un bebé de seis meses, que empezaba a gatear , se clavó en la de su padre.

Unos brillantes ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas ,cuando Sasuke, furioso empezó a chillarle .

- ESO NO SE HACE! MALO!- le dió un pequeño cachete en el culo , dejándolo en el parquecito de bebés .

Allí dejó a Saru-chan , con su conejito azul de ropitas naranjas , su sonajero y demás cositas de bebé .

- ¡ Y TE QUEDARÁS AHÍ HASTA QUE NARUTO, REGRESE! ¿ ME ESCUCHAS!- Sasuke chillaba como un loco, mientras recogía con la escoba el estropicio montado por el pequeño .  
- BUAHHHHHHHH!- Saruko , empezó a llorar ante la riña de su padre .  
- ¡NO LLORES, ENCIMA! A SASUKE UCHIHA NO LE SIRVEN LOS LLANTOS , QUE LO SEPAS!- más que una riña de un padre a un bebé de seis meses ,parecía una pelea entre adultos xD (Sasuke tenía que ser ... ).  
- BUAHHHHH!- el morenito empezó a patear , tirándo fuera del parquecito el conejo .  
- ¿ AH SI? ¡AHORA TE QUEDAS SIN CONEJO!

Sasuke, lamentándose la destucción de su preciada vajilla, se fue con el conejo hacia la cocina .

Saruko lloraba y lloraba , dando pataletas .

La puerta de la casa se abrió , entrando Naruto por ella .

- Ya estoy aqui - miró a su hijo , llorando a lágrima viva - ¿ Sasuke? - llamó a su novio - ¿ que le has echo a Saruchan?

Sasuke , limpiándose la cara del sudor , salió de la cocina con un biberón en la mano .

- ¿ yo? ¡nada! tu enérgio niño a roto toda la cubertéría ,por eso está castigado en su parquecito ...¬¬  
- ¬¬ Sasuke ... es un bebé ...  
- ¿ UN BEBÉ? - estaba encolerizado - ¡ ME DA IGUAL! ¡ HAY QUE CASTIGARLO CUANDO HACE ALGO MAL!  
- Esa cubertería era demasiado vieja ... ¬¬  
-¡ ME DA LO MISMO!¡ DEJA DE DEFENDERLO!  
- Es mi hijo ...¬¬  
- ¡ Y ES IDÉNTICO A TÍ!

Ante aquella disputa de enamorados, el pequeño miraba a sus dos padres de un lado para el otro .

Naruto ,molesto le arrebató el biberón recien echo a Sasuke , sacó al niño del parquecito, que empezó a reír al estar en brazos de su papá, y le empezó a dar el biberón .

- ¿ que pasa mi cielo? - le hizo un gesto raro con la cara Naruto - ¿que papá Sasuke es tonto, ya lo se , ya lo se ...  
- ¬¬ Yo no soy tonto ...  
- no tienes manita izquierda Sasuke .. aún tienes mucho que aprender - murmuró Naruto, dándole el biberón al goloso pequeño .  
- ¬¬ será eso ... pero ...¡ no lo entiendo! parece como si le cayera mal ... - Sasuke iba a entrar en depresión por eso xD. (N/a: jajajaja)

Naruto rió .

- jujuju no seas tonto ... tienes que aprender a tratarlo ...   
- sí ... puede que tengas razón ...- se resignó el Uchiha , recogiendo su ropa limpia del armario - ¿ cómo te ha ido ?  
- bien - le explicó Naruto .

En esos seis meses , Sasuke , iba cada mañana a hacer la nueva etapa de aspirantes a prueba de acceso a grado superior .

Sasuke, ya era jounnin .

Como la prueba era cada seis meses, Naruto había empezado hacia un par de días a hacerla él .

- aprobarás - le sonrió el moreno con una sonrisa . 

Naruto se sonrojó , mientras Saruchan dejaba un poco de leche en el fondo del biberón .

- sí , además Iruka Sensei también la va a hacer conmigo en esta etapa jejeje  
- jeje , eso es bueno - hizo un gesto de amargura - en mi etapa , estuvo haciéndola Sakura, suerte que no traté nada con ella ...

Sakura , simplemente , ignoraba a Sasuke y Naruto ...

Y aunque los miraba mal, cada vez que los veía por la calle , o cuando paseaban juntos con el carrito de Saruchan ... la chica sabía que había perdido .

- bueno ... Sakura pasa de nosotros, nosotros de ella ... es muy simple ...  
- es lo mejor por su bien ¬¬ - amenazó Sasuke .  
- jejeje ... bueno , ¿ vas a salir a hacer alguna misión? - preguntó Naruto .

(N/a: lo dicho... si parecen un matrimonio ya ... xD.)

- sí ... estoy de grupo con Gaara y Lee... - comentó .  
- me alegro de que ´tú y Gaara ahora se lleven bien - se alegró Naruto, mientras daba golpecitos al pequeño en la espalda, haciéndolo eructar.  
- jeje sí ... no es mal tipo , además ... - se acercó a la oreja del Uzumaki - para mí que Lee y él ya están liados ...  
- sí?  
- sí ...

(N/a anda que ... chafardeos que son xD JUAS)

- Bueno ... - se acercó a darle un beso en los labios - hasta la noche ...

Fue a darle un beso en la frente a su hijo .

- y a tí , peque ... - pero Saruko le dio un tirón de pelo, y se rió .  
- U mejor vete ...

Sasuke, con el ceño fruncido ,se fue.

- en fin ... adiós ...  
- adiós ...

Naruto esperó con una mano en la boca que Sasuke se fuera... una vez dió el portazo, se echó a reír . 

... 

Una pierna en constante movimiento estaba poniendo nerviosa a Deidara . 

La chica de la roca observaba desde hacia meses a su " compañero" Itachi, cada vez mas preocupada .

El moreno se había puesto muy nervioso e irritante desde que Kirara Atsuro había viajado a Konoha .

Se encontraba en esos momentos en el sofá alicaído del refugio, golpes en el suelo con el pie .

- ¿ nervioso? - questionó la rubia alzando una ceja. 

Itachi miró con ira a la chica ... en aquellos meses que habían estado allí, escondidos , había aprendido a odiar poco a poco a Deidara ...  
La rubia, claramente se sentía atraída por él ... eso, y la rivalidad entre Kirara y ella , habían echo ponerse de parte de la pelilila al hermano mayor de Sasuke.

- ¿ devería estarlo...? - espetó con frialdad él .  
-bueno ...- rió malhumorada la chica - ... estos días que esa ... niña no ha estado aquí - deje de desprecio al decir " niña" - has estado algo tenso ... ¿ no? 

Itachi frunció el ceño .

- eso no es tu problema ... - contestó secamente .  
- claro que lo és ... - contestó cortante ella - por que eres un miembro de Akatsuki ... y por que ... esa niñata esta llevándose algo importante para mí ... - la mirada de la chica rubia , pareció derretirse al encontrarse con la del Uchiha .

Un cruce de miradas bastó ,para entenderse .

- yo nunca te he visto ni te vería de esa manera ... Deidara ...eres ... ju ... poca mujer para mí ...- sentenció impasible.  
- ... - Deidara calló, observándolo humillada - lo se ... se que nunca te has fijado en mí ...- espetó , caminando hacia él .

A pesar de los rechazos , aunque Deidara hubiera visto infinidad de veces las sesiones de sexo de su compañero y aquella " acoplada" , mostró valor en enfrentarse a Itachi .

- ¿ entonces una mujercita que te va envenenando poco a poco es mujer para tí?- espetó con frialdad .

Itachi arqueó la cabeza tan fuerte, que pareciera que se fuera a desnucar . Los ojos rojos brillantes,concentrados en su " colega".

- ¿ perdón ...?- ronco y desafiante .  
- ¡ Que te crees invencible y una demente con espirítu de gata en celo te está sometiendo a su voluntad! - chilló Deidara , encolerizada - ¡ NO ERES EL MISMO ! ¡ HAS CAMBIADO DEMASIADO! TE CREES QUE TÚ PUEDES DOMINARLA A ELLA! ¡ TE CREES QUE ELLA ARÁ LO QUE TU LE PIDAS , PERO ... ¡ ACABARÁ SIENDO ALREVÉS, MALDICIÓN! - dió una patada al desvencijado sofá .

- ...

-¿ NO VAS A DECIR NADA? SABES QUE TENGO LA RAZÓN!- prosiguió Deidara - NO SE QUE TÉCNICA ESTÁ HACIENDO SERVIR ESA NIÑATA ,PERO TE ESTÁ DOMINANDO ... ! TE CREES QUE POR QUE NOS VA A AYUDAR A MATAR A KYUBI LO TIENES TODO ASEGURADO ,PERO ... ¡ LO ÚNICO QUE VAS A CONSEGUIR ES QUE TE DOME A TÍ! 

- ¡ BASTAAAA! - rugió Itachi , poniéndose en pie . 

Deidara calló al suelo , ante la inminente figura ante ella ...

Los ojos del shinobi se abrieron dejando ver aquel ojo que tanto atemorizaba a todo el mundo ...

- Mangekyu sharingan ...- susurró gélidamente.

Deidara quedó muy pálida ... temblando ligeramente ...

El universo Tsukiyomi ... mundo dominado por Itachi Uchiha , fue el territorio donde el moreno , en unos segundos castigó en un margen de 72 horas a Deidara ...

La violó y la golpeó hasta la insaciedad ... mientras la rubia se retorcía por los suelos de la guarida .

Quedó muy aturdida en el suelo, con un hilo de baba cayendo por la comisura de su boca ... respirando con dificultad.

- no me subestimes ... cerda ... - siseó , pasando por encima suya .

El moreno fue hacia la fogata encendida, se calentó las manos ... y miró las paredes llenas de dibujos antiguos.

Su mirada se posó en un rincón del lugar , donde había dibujos más recientes , echos con barro y óleo ... 

Distinguió un ojo , pero no era un ojo normal ... sino un sharingan ... , pero raramente era un ojo lloroso ... ya que una lágrima caía del mismo .

Otro dibujo, era una luna creciente ... llamas , personas muertas , un lago en forma de porra ... y el más seco y antiguo de ellos ( precisamente el dibujo que hizo el día que llegó a la guarida) era un rostro ...

Hatake Kakashi ...

Una punzada desconocida para él recorrió sus entrañas ... un sentimiento de puro odio y una agresividad alarmante se apoderó de su cuerpo .

- Hatake Kakashi ... si tocas a mi mujer ... estás muerto ... 

... 

El ruido del agua caer, y los quejidos de Saruko Uchiha en la cocina eran todo lo que se escuchaba en esos momentos en la mansión Uchiha .

Era de día de nuevo , y como cada mañana ... Sasuke se quedaba a solas con el bebé , mientras Naruto iba a realizar su exámen a Jounnin.

Estaba fregando los platos, mientras el pequeño Saruko en su parquecito desplazable (N/a: si, aquellos parquecitos que tienen los bebés con juguetes para que no anden por el suelo xD jaja ) daba gemiditos para llamar la atención de su padre .

Sasuke dejó los platos fregados de lado y se giró hacia el niño.

- ¿ que pasa? ¿ tienes hambre?  
- gu gu gaaaaa gaaaaa - contestó Saru chan (N/a: ¿ os habeís enterado de lo que dice a k si? juasss juasss )  
- ah... entiendo - (N/a xDDDDD) - ¿ leche?

El moreno le llevó el biberón y se lo puso en la pequeña manita ...

Saruko lo lanzó contra el suelo .

- ¬¬ U ya empezamos ... - recogió el biberón , tocándolo - está frío ...

Fue a calentárselo , mientras Saruko daba chilliditos detrás suyo .

Lo removió y , ya caliente , se lo dió de nuevo .

- ahora sí ¿ verdad? jejeje - sonrió Sasuke - leche rica rica 

El pequeño Uchiha, clavó sus grandes ojos azules en el biberón con la leche ... como si fuera veneno . xD.

- venga hijo , bebételo - e hizo amago de estar bebiendo - así ... glu glu - se masajeó el vientre (N/a: mas bien la tableta de chocolate jujuju (babaaaa))

Saruko lo miró , con los muy abiertos .

- ñi?  
- glu, glu ... venga hijito bebételo

Saruko volvió a mirar al susodicho , luego a la cara de tonto que tenía su padre en esos momentos y le lanzó el biberón en la cabeza .

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD - el niño empezó a reír como un loco .

Sasuke quedó estático, con un chichón en la cabeza ... y el impulso asesino adueñándose de él.

- hijo de ... - no continuó .  
- jajajajaja - el niño reía divertido , haciéndo gorgoritos.

(- y yo que quería familia numerosa ... creo que mejor me lo voy a pensar ...)

- ñu ...- las risitas del pequeño se acabaron , cuando unas lagrimitas plateadas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas - BUAHHHHHHHH!

Saruko pataleó , aplastando la cabeza de su conejito .

- ¿ que te pasa ahora? - preguntó malhumorado y preocupado el Uchiha .

Pero un olorcillo a huevos podridos le advirtió de que pasaba .

- ¿¡ Otra vez? Oye niño - señaló al infante - ¡Que yo no trabajo solo para comprar pañales!¿ vale?  
- BUAAHHHHHH!- pero Saruko empezó a llorar más fuerte que antes .  
- kuso ... ( - con lo poco que me gusta a mí cambiar los pañales ... eso se le da mejor a Naruto ... grr ¿por que tendrá que cagarse por la mañana este niño ?)

(N/a: juassss , no Sasuke, el niño va a hacer sus necesidades cuando a tí te parezca guapo xD)

Cogió al pequeño , con sumo cuidado y lo sacó de la cocina dirección al cuarto de baño ...

Allí estaba la bolsa de pañales ,toallitas y demás utensilios de aseo ...

- bueno ...

Lo dejó encima del water (N/a: flipante eh? jajaja) y quitándole el pantalón del pijamita , encontró el abultado pañal .

( - ufff ¡que peste!encima pesa esto ... ) xDDDDDDD.

Con algo de asco , sacó el pañal ... y un " buen" olor recorrió todo el lavabo .

- KUSO!- se tapó un poco la nariz - ¿que te da Naruto de comer por las tardes ?

El ojiazul habia dejado de llorar, miraba con la boquita semiabierta a su apestado padre xD.

- en fin ... vamos a limpiarte ...

Retiró el " paquete" y empezó a limpiar el culete manchado , casi con arcadas .

( - kuso ... no se por que soy tan escrupuloso , es caca de mi hijo ... si fuera mierda de Sakura, aún ...)

Limpió el culito , y cogió el bote de crema para bebés ... echo la crema blanca y olorososa por la entrada del pequeño ( N/a: en eso si que tiene esperiencia este jejeje xD) y por los testículos .

- vas a tener los hubeeep de tu padre ¿eh? jejeje - rió el Uchiha ,para hacer la broma.

Pero la broma no tuvo buen resultado, un chorro de pis le calló en la bata de estar por casa .

- lo sabía ... UU siempre me hace lo mismo ... - se lamentó Sasuke .

Saruko , se rió de nuevo , con ganas además .

N/a: este niño es un cachondo mental con solo seis meses que tiene eh? jajajja)

Lo limpió de nuevo , tras la reciente "meada" y secó .

Puso un pañal nuevo, la ropita y tras tirar el paquetito a la basura , se llevó al niño de nuevo , esta vez : a la cuna .

- bueno ... duérmete un rato ... que ya has dado demasiado por beep ... digo , que es la hora de la siesta jeje - se contuvo . 

Saruko , no protestó ... es más , sus ojitos se cerraban poco a poco, mediante su padre lo tapaba con la manta .

Dió un gran bostezo y quedó dormido .

Sasuke lo miró desde arriba , sonriendo .

- parece un ángel cuando duerme ... ainsss- suspiró . 

El moreno miraba a su hijo, estaba tan contento ... ese hijo había sido un regalo para Naruto y para él ... solo pensar que pudieran perderlo algún día , lo llenaba de terror . 

Lo acarició en la suave mata de pelo negro ...

- serás un ninja poderoso y respetado jeh ... con tu sharingan - respiró con orgullo - y la valentía de tu papá ..

Saru chan tenía la boquita abierta , mientras sus párpados temblaban un poquito .

- me superarás a mí ... y a Itachi ... serás el mayor de muchos hermanos , todos ...- agachó un poco la cara , para besar su frente - revivireís mi clan ...

Rió un poco .

- juh quien sabe ... quizás mates a Itachi tu por mí jejeje .

Pero esa idea le desapareció de golpe .

Si Naruto se enterara de que él le metiera ideas raras en la cabeza a su hijo , se quedaría sin ... "cosita".

- duerme , mi ángel ...

Y Sasuke salió de la habitación , justo en esos momentos volvía Naruto .

- Hola .  
- ey , Hola , ¿ como ha ido? - preguntó Sasuke , bajando por la escalera .  
- muy bien , jeje - besó a su koi en los labios, como saludo - ¿ Y Saruchan?  
- durmiendo ...  
- bien - lo cogió de la mano - sentémonos, anda . 

Naruto llevó a Sasuke hacia el sofá y frente a frente se sentaron .

- ¿ tienes alguna misión esta tarde? - preguntó el kitsune.  
- no , hoy no ¿ por qué? - preguntó el Uchiha .  
- genial! por qué así me acompañas a hacer unas cosas .  
- ¿ que cosas? - se interesó este , encendiendo el televisor.  
- pues ... a la revisión mensual de Saru-chan , a comprar al supermercado un par de cosas para la cena y dar una pequeña vueltecita ... ¿ te parece bien?  
- jejeje, expléndido - contestó Sasuke - pasaremos una buena tarde ... ;)  
- sí 

Y justo cuando encendieron el televisor, Saruko se despertó xD. 

... 

Saru-chan reía en los brazos de Tsunade sama , que lo sujetaba con los brazos extendidos hacia el techo .

- estás muy sano cosita bonitaaaa!- le hacía cariñitos la Hokage, sacándole la lengua- ¡ guapo!

Sasuke y Naruto, que estaban sentados en las sillas en el despacho de Tsunade , la miraban encantada .

( Sasuke con algo de envidia, por cierto xD )

- ¿ Entonces todo bien este mes , no?  
- sí , Naruto - sonrió Tsunade , pasándole a Shizune al pequeño - todo bien .

Shizune se lo pasó a Naruto, que tras un gorgorito lo metió en el cochecito de nuevo .

- puedes darle potitos si quieres ... ¿ ok?- recetó la rubia , apuntándolo a su vez en el historial del niño .   
- ¡ ah! ¡ me alegro:D - sonrió Naruto .  
- sí , ha engordado lo normal ... ha crecido lo normal ...- comentó Tsunade - repito, todo bien debéis estar contentos .  
- sí jeje .

Naruto y Sasuke se levanton para preparse para irse , Shizune los acompañó hasta la puerta .

- ¿ sabeís que Hinata Hyuga tendrá mellizos? Niño y niña se lo dijo Tsunade sama esta mañana - comentó la ayudante de la Godaime .  
- ¿ ah sí?- se interesó Naruto .  
- sí Konoha se llena de niños jijiji- rió la Jounnin contenta .  
- mira que bien -espetó Sasuke - Saruchan tendrá amiguitos pronto con los que jugar .  
- jajaja pues sí ...

Y comentando esa posibilidad, ambos padres ,con el cochecito en manos de Naruto, se fueron del edificio .

Compraron en el supermercado, carne, pescado y ramen instantaneo ... Dos bolsas de pañales, toallitas y fueron a la sección de los potitos .

Sasuke, se escandalizó cuando cogió una docena de potitos de ramen ( N/a: potito, ya sabeís ... puré para bebés jejeje).  
Pero, Naruto, cabezota como él solo cogió la docena de los potitos... ignorando a su koi.

Con las bolsas, cargadas por Sasuke (xD) decidieron ir a Ichiraku , donde sus compañeros y amigos solían almorzar y merendar a veces .

- ¡ EY! ¿ Cómo os va? - Kiba y Tenten , estaban allí , tomándose un tazón de fideos .  
- hola chicos bien , muy bien .  
- me alegro ... - contestó Kiba , mirando al niño - ¡ ey mocoso! tienes cara de malo jejeje .  
- pero si es muy bueno - dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja .   
- ( ¬¬ si ya , cuando duerme ... - pensó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.)

Gaara y Lee, llegaban en esos momentos , al igual que Sasuke , tenían la tarde libre .

- SASUKE!- Lee llamó la atención del Uchiha - y Naruto!   
- Hola ...- saludó normal , Sasuke .

Naruto en cambio fue hacia ellos dos , casi derrumbándolos.

- ¡ HOLA , CHICOS! HACIA TRES SEMANAS AL MENOS QUE NO OS VEÍA:D ¿ CÓMO OS VA?  
- pues muy bien - contestó Lee, algo rojo , Gaara lo miraba fijamente - veníamos a comer algo jejeje ..

Naruto , notó el sonrojo en Lee, y la cara algo pícara en Gaara .

- vaya ... vaya ... eso está bien jejeje ¿ y tu qué Gaara? ¿ te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Gaara, ya no se ponía nervioso , ni triste al ver a Naruto .. desde que estaba en el grupo de Sasuke y Lee , había cambiado mucho .

Y no solo había conseguido llevarse bien con el Uchiha, sino ... sentir cosas nuevas por aquel chico de las cejas encrespadas .

- no ... nadie me ha comido la lengua ...- Sasuke y Gaara se miraron y sonrieron entendiéndose , Lee se puso muy rojo .

Naruto simplemente se rió .

- jeje , si claro ... claro ... en fin ... - un pequeño llanto , le llamó la atención - Saru chan está cansado, será mejor que nos vayamos a casa - se dirigió a Sasuke, que asintió - le daré de cenar y lo llevaremos a la cuna ...  
- jejeje y luego ... - se acercó a su kitsune, provocador - ¿ que haremos?

Ahora era el momento de Naruto para sonrojarse , y el de Lee, Gaara y Kiba, que seguía allí, reírse.

- calla baka ... bueno - miró a todos - nos vamos , chau 

Y cogiendo su carrito y despidiéndose con la mano, ambos salieron del sitio, sin siquiera haber pedido nada para comer ni beber .

( el dueño del Ichiraku, alucinaría .. claro está xD)

Por la noche...

Tras una insistente guerra de Sasuke por darle el potito a Saruko , que acabó con media papilla en su cara xD ,pudieron llevar al cansado infante a la cuna .

- al fin ¬¬ grrrr- se quejó el ojinegro, cuando Naruto apagó la luz de la habitación del bebé .  
- eres un exagerado , Sasuke ... el niño no es malo, solo un poco travieso ... - lo defendió a capa y espada Naruto .  
- ¬¬ - tras una mirada fulminante por parte de Sasuke , Naruto se aventuró hacia la habitación de ambos .

El moreno,pícaro, y consequente con lo que había dejado caer esa tarde en el Ichiraku se acercó a su pareja por detrás .

Naruto, se estaba poniendo el pijama ... en esos momentos estaba con el pecho al descubierto,cuando un par de manos calientes y grandes lo abrazaron por detrás .

-¿ no estás muy frío, Naruto-kun?- ronronéo con sensualidad Sasuke .

El kitsune , se estremeció , mientras abría mucho los ojos ante aquel contacto ...

- Sasuke ... - suspiró acalorado, al sentir la piel abrasante de su amado rozando su espalda y pecho - no ...- unos colmillos afilados mordieron su cuello ,apasionamente - mmmmmm- arqueó la espalda.  
-jejejeje 

Sasuke le desabrochó muy despacito el cinturón a su rubio , rozando con la llema de los dedos todo cuanto podía ...( para desespero del kitsune)

- ahora que la " fiera" duerme ... ¿ por que no despiertas la tuya...? - hundió los colmillos más fuerte que antes, haciendo gemir a Naruto -... para mí - finalizó en su oído .

Mordisquó el lóbulo de su oreja, mientras las manos ágiles rozaban sugerentes el bóxer abultado ... con leves toques placenteros .

- Sasuke ... mmm no se sí ... Saru-chan ...  
- Saru chan ...- dejó el lóbulo en paz , empujándolo hacia la cama aún echa - ... duerme tranquilo .. y a mí me apetece mucho hacerte el amor ...

Lo echó en la cama , quedando Naruto en bóxer y estirado con los brazos extendidos , y las piernas levemente abiertas. 

Aprisionando sus rodillas , el moreno aprovechó para sacarse sensualmente la camiseta ... dejando ver el buen formado torso .

Eso excitó más a Naruto aún ... aquel moreno irresistible ¡ Lo amaba! Llevaban siete meses juntos aproximadamente y no era un sueño .

Con la misma lentitud , y aún haciendo prisionero al ojiazul, se empezó a desabrochar el pantalón , quitándoselo y lanzándolos lejos .

Miró divertido al excitado muchacho bajo él .

Se estiró encima suyo, haciéndolo gemir quedamente , cuando su boca maravillosa empezó a besar cada rincón del cuerpo moreno .

- Sasu...ke ... ahhhh- gemía Naruto apretando la cabeza a su cuerpo , para que besara todo lo que pudiera y no dejara ningún trozo de carne de lado - no ... dejes de... besarme...  
- mmm- pero Sasuke no lo hizo , besaba y besaba aquellos rinconces prohibidos que solo él conocía ,dándole el mayor de los placeres - soy ... el guardián de tu piel ... marcó con sus dientes ahora su clavícula - no lo olvides ...

- ahhhhh!- Naruto gimió claramente , mirando con los ojitos entrecerrados como Sasuke le abría las piernas y se sacaba el bóxer.

Su conocida masculinidad era tan potente ... la deseaba con fervor dentro de él , desgarrándolo .

- ponte ... - ordenó el rubio , cayendo en algo .  
- ... el condón - lo interrumpió Sasuke riendo - tranquilo ;) no quiero más fieras por unos años , usuratonkachi ...- se colocó la gomita extragrande xD en su ansiosa palpitación.

Naruto, trató de defender a su hijo de la acusación de Sasuke, pero cuando iba a contestar, el moreno ya le había separado los glúteos y había penetrado en él .

Sin lubricación , de un golpe, Sasuke ya estaba dentro de él .

- AHHHHHH! SÍIIII!- Naruto gimió .

En aquellos meses , habían aprendido a perder la verguenza( más bien Naruto... por qué lo que es Sasuke ... jajaja) , a decirse lo que les gustaba en la cama , a experimentar.

Las palabras picantes , no fueron la excepción .

(N/a: querís palabras picantes ... pues las tendréis ... quedáis avisados... a quien no les guste que se invente los beeps xD JEJEJE)

- SASUKEEE FÓLLAME MÁS FUERTE, AHHHHH! NO PARESSSS, NO PARESSSS!- la cadera se movía acompasada de arriba a abajo , mientras la gran erección salía y entraba con frenesí .  
- Te voy a partir en dos esta noche ufff Narutooo Ohhhhh- gemía Sasuke ,con las piernas de su novio encima de los hombros para más facilidad en su penetración .  
- ¡¡POR MÍ AHHHH HAZME LO QUE QUIERAS !...¡ ERES UN CAMPEÓN SASUKE! EL MEJOR ! ¡EL MEJORRR! 

Sasuke reía , esas palabras y jueguecitos los excitaban mucho a los dos cuando hacían el amor .

-¡¡¡ DIME DE NUEVO QUE SOY UN CAMPEON AHHHH DILOOOOO!- rugía Sasuke en su "placaje".  
- ¡¡¡SÍIIIII , LO ERES , ERES MI CAMPEÓN DATTEBAYO!  
-¡ DIME QUE MI POLLA ÉS LA MÁS GRANDE Y LA ÚNICA QUE TE HARÁ GEMIR, ¡DILO!  
- ¡¡¡LA ÚNICAAAA , LA ÚNICA SASUKA BAKAAAA!

Sasuke muy excitado , agarró el cuerpo de Naruto , y quedando el kistune ahora encima de Sasuke( sentado) empezó a cavalgar encima de él .

-¡ CAbALGA SOBRE MÍ, ZORRITO!CÓRRETE EN MI PECHO!  
- ¡SA... SASUKE ... AHHHHH SÍIII!  
- ¡CÓRRETE!- bramó el Uchiha sudado , en la cima de su éxtasis.

- ¡¡¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- un llanto desmesurado se escuchó en todos los rincones de la casa , el reloj marcó las doce en esos momentos .

Se hizo el silencio, se hizo la parálisis momentania ... Sasuke quedó con la boca abierta , Naruto salió de encima suya como alma que lleva al diablo a la habitación de al lado . 

Sasuke quedó solo en la cama ... rodeado de una oscura soledad ... y una brasa en sus partes bajas que ...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- chilló el Uchiha .

Escuchó la voz feliciana de Naruto hablar con el lloroso e inoportuno niño , y seguidamente la voz de su rubio diciéndole algo .

- Sasuke ... em no vamos a poder terminar ... Saruchan está desvelado, gomenU- dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo .

Sasuke Uchiha, empalmado y excitado ... lloró . 

... 

Llegó el día siguiente y la mañana transcurrió con normalidad.

Naruto en el exámen , Sasuke con Saruko .

El pequeño parecía estar de buen humor , ya que se paseba a gatas por la casa con su peluche en la mano , sin hacer destrozos. 

Sasuke desde el sofá lo miraba entornando los ojos .

(- grrr por tu culpa ayer me quedé en medio orgasmo enano grrrr ... ¬¬)

Maldiciendo a la " inocente" criatura toda la mañana , llegó el medio día y Sasuke , algo ofendido también con su koi se fue a su misión con Gaara y Lee sin dirigirle la palabra a Naruto .

- hasta la noche - contestó secamente cuando el Uzumaki quiso darle un beso de despedida .

Naruto lo observó mientras daba su conocido portazo e hizo un puchero .

- ju , Saru-chan , tu papá está enfadado UU  
- pffffff - el niño hizo una pedorreta con la boca, haciendo a su vez una burbujita su saliva.

Naruto rió , achuchándolo en sus brazos .

- interrumpir a los papás cuando hacen cositas no es bueno, Saru chan ya lo aprenderás jejeje - lo sentó encima de su rodilla y empezó a darle el potito de ramen que le había calentado hace unos momentos .

El niño, con Naruto , comía súper bien ... cuando ya le quedaba una cucharada picaron al timbre .

Naruto , dejó al niño en el parquecito junto a sus juguetes y se fue a abrir la puerta .

- ¿ sí? - preguntó .  
- Naruto - una voz masculina y familiar le contestó a través de la puerta - soy Kakashi sensei ...

El Uzumaki se alegró mucho, abrió de golpe .

-¡ KAKASHI SENSEI:D , CUANTO TIEMPO SIN VERTE!- Y Naruto estaba contento de verdad de ver a su maestro ... desde que estaba bajo esa maldición pocas veces habían podido hablar con normalidad .  
- ¿ puedo pasar? - preguntó con voz seria .  
- claro dattebayo 

Naruto hizo pasar a su sensei , ofreciéndole sentarse y este accedió .

Se sentó en el sofá enfrente del televisor , mirando hacia la izquierda donde Saruko lo miraba con la boquita abierta.

- Hola ...- saludó alegremente el Hatake , moviendo una mano . 

El niño lo miraba entornando sus ojitos grandes y azules .

- ¿ quiere té ,café ,agua, ramen? - ofreció Naruto a su invitado .  
- no, no, no ... gracias ... ¿ y Sasuke?  
- de misión, con Gaara y Lee - contestó Naruto sentándose a su lado .  
- ahhh ...- dijo muy tranquilamente el peligrís, su mirada clavada en las fotos de la estanteria .

Una de ellas , de Sasuke, otra de Naruto, otra juntos, una de Saruko recién nacido , una de los tres cuando nació Saruko , una de Saruko actual y una de lost tres actual .

- cuantas fotos ¿ no? - preguntó el sensei ,observador.   
-sí - sacó la lengua Naruto, algo avergonzado - a Sasuke y a mí nos gusta tener fotos ... jejeje .  
- ya veo ...

Kakashi estaba muy serio , raro incluso...

Naruto se percató de ello .

( - sera por los efectos de la técnica de la tipa esa... maldita! - sintió la ira crecer , mostrando un infinito rencor hacia la pelilila de ojos ámbar .)

- vengo de ver a Iruka sensei ...- informó de golpe Kakashi - se le ve ... alicaído .. no ha dejado de llorar desde que lo he visitado esta mañana ...

Naruto se levantó de golpe .

- ¿ cómo que está mal ? ¿ que le pasa a Iruka sensei?  
- ... no lo se ...- espetó Kakashi - está muy raro ... 

El chico rubio se mordió el labio .

- vaya ... tengo que verlo... - una idea le vino a la cabeza - Kakashi, ¿puedes quedarte unos veinte minutos con Saru chan? voy a hablar con él ... no tardaré - le sugirió Uzumaki a su sensei.  
- me parece bien ... tómate el tiempo que quieras, yo cuido de Saruko- dijo con su ojito feliz palpitante .  
- arigato - Naruto se puso la chaqueta naranja ,veloz  
- veo que sigues usando el naranja , te gusta ese color ¿ eh?  
- bueno ... - rió nervioso el portador del kyubi - creo que prefiero el azul jiji .  
- jeje por que será ;) - le guiñó un ojo.

Naruto se pasó una mano por la cabeza, gesto típico en él y tras decirle adiós a su hijo con la mano ( el pequeño reía mientras miraba a su papi en la puerta) Naruto se fue. 

Kakashi observó como se cerró la puerta , escuchando a su vez como los pasos de Naruto se alejaban de la casa .

Cerró los ojos pensativo durante unos segundos ... hasta que el sonido de Saruko gimoteando se los hizo abrir de golpe .

El jounnin se puso en pie , mirando hacia el parquecito donde estaba la criatura jugando con su sonagero .

Kakashi miró a Saruko impasible ...

... 

El insistente timbre empezó a sonar en la casa de Iruka , el aún chunnin que estaba comiendo en la cocina fue a abrir con la boca llena .

- ¿ que pasa? - preguntó tragando ,cuando abrió - ¿ Naruto? ¡ que alegría! ¡ pasa!

El jóven Iruka estaba muy feliz de ver a Naruto ... el rubio, jadeando , se sorprendió ante la actitud feliz y optimista de su primer sensei.

Pasó tras él , cerró y se dirigió con una ceja alzada hacia él.

- Iruka sensei ... ¿ tú no te encontrabas deprimido? 

Iruka se giró de golpe, dejando el plato que estaba atendiendo a medias... una expresión de incredulidad pintada en su cara. 

- ¿ perdón? jaja con lo tranquilito que estaba yo comiéndome mis fideos :D .- rió el chunnin.

Una sensación de ahogo se atragantó en la gargante del kitsune.

- pero ... tú ... ¿ no has visto hoy a Kakashi sensei?- preguntó tenso el kistune, con la voz ronca.  
- eh ... - Iruka frunció el ceño, sin entender ... contagiándose de esa tensión que estaba morando en Naruto - no ... hoy no lo he visto ... ¿ por qué ...? - preguntó extrañado y con un deje de nerviosismo .

Los ojos azules del chico rubio parecieron agrandarse, sus piernas empezaron a temblar y el pulso se le aceleró .

- Kakashi sensei ... me dijo que estabas mal , que esta-tabas- tragó saliva - llorando y muy depri-mi-mido ...

Iruka no tardó en abrir los ojos de par en par como su alumnos, ambos callados , con una suave brisa muy fría que entraba en esos momentos por la ventana.

- yo no...- intentó hablar Iruka - ... no he llorado, ni ... estoy... ay ... madre- se puso una mano en la boca .

Naruto, con los ojos brillantes y el cuerpo tembloroso ,solo susurró : 

- Saruko-chan ...

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A:HOLA A TODOS! ¿ QUE TAL? JEJEJE que os pareció este capitulillo? jujuju xD Se que hay algunas personas( todas) que estarán deseando mi fusilación en estos momentos UU -... lo se jeje , no sean malos juuuu aún no sabeís que pasará jejeje ( lalalala) ( con lo obvia que soy , madre glubs) en fin ...  
espero vuestros reviews con bombas, virus o lo que querais xD jajaja   
vuestra opinión del capi , como os ha parecido saru chan? TODO! así que ... a reviewar muajajaja xD.

por cierto , tengo otro fic , que ya llevo dos capis ( de tres) se llama : cospiracion: sasuke vs sakura, si lo leeis me areis feliz como una lombriz jejejeje .

bueno, que contesto algunos reviews aqui ... los demás los contestare a vuestras direcciones ;) besos y hasta la semana que viene con más , más y mucho más

hermi18-lorena- bergdora .

mara: ola wapa!asias por tu review jejejeje ya sabes el nombre jejejeje y si chica, jajaj un poco más y se queda en la panzita de su papi por vida xD . jajaja BESOS, espero tu review.  
Vaya ,parece que solo contesto por aki hoy a Mara jujuju, bueno los demás seres avisados de k subo el capi y contestados esta misma tarde besos a todos .

pd : eh tu , si tu , tu k me lees y no me reviewassss ( por ejemplo la cris xDDDD CRISSSS NO SEAS PERRA Y DEJA REVIEWWWWW) DÉJAME UN REVIEW jajaja besos chau.


	19. ¡Konoha Al Rescate! El Pasado de La Gata

Cap 19- ¡ Konoha al rescate: El pasado de la gata :

- Saruko ... - volvió a balbucear Naruto entre pequeños espasmos que cada vez se volvían más intensos.  
- Naruto - susurró Iruka tragando saliva, preocupado - me estás poniendo nervioso...¿ qué ocurre?¿ por qué te has quedado tan pálido?

El kitsune no contestó al instante , simplemente se puso una mano en la boca y mordiéndola incluso por los mismos nervios empezó a sollozar con más fuerza.

- ¡ KAKASHI SENSEI! ¡ NO PUEDE SER! ¡ NO!- Calló de rodillas al suelo , aporreando el mismo con los puños cerrados .

- ¡ NARUTO ! ¿ QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?- chilló alto y claro el castaño , agarrándolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo a su vez - ¡ CUÉNTAME!

Pero ante su inminente nerviosismo, el chunnin solo pudo encontrarse frente a frente con un par de ojos azules bañados en lágrimas .

- Tenemos que volver a casa de Sasuke ... ¡ AHORA!

Y empujando a su antiguo sensei, Naruto echó a correr como alma que lleva al diablo, aporreando la puerta y dejando desconcertado a Iruka .

- ¡ NARUTO!- se puso una mano en el pecho, sin saber que hacer ... recordando entonces las palabras : ¡ Kakashi sensei! de los labios de su protegido.

Una fuerte palpitación le hizo vibrar el pecho sobrecogido, y sin pensarlo más veces , corrió tras Naruto .

Naruto sentía que se axfisiava mediante corría, las lágrimas le resvalaban por los ojos , el cerebro le dictaba incoherencias , mientras su corazón le advertía que no podía ser , que llegaría a casa y que Kakashi estaría allí con Saruko , haciéndole bromas o quien sabe ... ¿ cambiándole un pañal?

- ¡ NOO!- pero Naruto y su intuición de padre le decían todo lo contrario - Saruko ... ¡ SARUCHAN!- lloró Naruto más fuerte, derribando a Konohamaru y sus amigos que pasaban por allí , saltando por la rama de un árbol a otro , hasta encontrarse con la puerta abierta de la mansión Uchiha . 

Extasiado por la carrera,Naruto respiró unos segundos y veloz entró en la casa como una flecha .

- ¡ KAKASHI SENSEI!- bramó Naruto casi derribando la semi abierta puerta de roble - ¿ DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¡ CONTÉSTAME KAKASHI SENSEI! ¡ KAKASHI SENSEI!- volvió a llamar el rubio , entrando en el comedor .

Pero allí no había nadie , solo el parquecito de los juguetes de Saru chan ... tumbado en el suelo , el conejito azul de ropitas naranjas estaba en medio del suelo .

Naruto quedó estático sin saber que hacer ,decir o pensar... contemplando el peluche de su bebé como si él fuera el mismo Saruko .

Iruka, extasiado entraba en esos momentos en la casa , jadeando.

- ¡ Naruto ... ¿ que pa...? - pero Iruka se calló, al ver la escena - ... sa?

Los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas mismas , mirando al igual que Naruto el conejito por los suelos .

- ...  
- No puede ser... ¿ dónde está Saruchan? - preguntó el antiguo sensei empezando también a temblar.   
- ... - Naruto no contestaba , tenía la vista en el suelo y oscurecida , la humedad cayendo por sus mejillas .

Iruka entonces comprendió, todo encajaba ... ¡ NO PODÍA SER ! ¡ KAKASHI ... HABÍA SIDO CAPAZ DE ... !

- ¿Kakashi ... ?no ...- el castaño se negó a creerlo, murmurando en susurros quedos - no puede haberos echo esto a sus dos alumnos ... a la villa .. a un bebé ... no ...  
- ...  
- Naruto ... - el mayor con una mano en la cara y la otra buscando el hombro del ojiazul - ¿ que vas a ...?

Naruto apartó la mano de su sensei , bruscamente , agarró el peluche del suelo , lo abrazó contra si y chilló.

- ¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡ SARUKO CHANNNNNN!¡ NOOOOOOOO!

Naruto Uzumaki, lloró , y sus llantos fueron tan potentes que cualquier persona que estuviera por allí podría haber palpado su mismo dolor.  
Mientras en su cerebro las imágenes de Kakashi empezaban a difuminarse en un color muy extraño ... grís , con tintes rosados ... una mezcla de tristeza y sangre ... peor que cualquiera de las heridas .  
¿ Por qué de todos él? su sensei ... su amigo ... él ... Kakashi sensei le había robado al ser más preciado que tenían él y Sasuke : los había traicionado . 

... 

En esos momentos , a las ya afueras de la villa ...

La sombra del ninja copia se proyectaba en lo oscuros árboles ... 

El peligrís miraba con dolor su villa , mientras en un mantito y moviéndose estaba Saruko , haciendo leves pedorretas .

- ñi , ñu,ñu ,ñi ,prrr, prrrr - gorgoteaba el morenito.

Kakashi lo aferraba fuertemente contra su pecho, las lágrimas le caían por la cara , y bajándose un poco la máscara que cubría sus labios soltó un suspiro.

- suminasen ...

La cara más triste del mundo ... Kakashi se secó las lágrimas y tapando más a la criatura que tenía en sus brazos y colocándose su máscara : kakashi partió.

Por la espesura de los árboles, dejando Konoha atrás , su pasado , todo ... por el veneno de una mujer. 

... 

- muchas gracias por escoltarme - se despedía una mujer de mediana edad , haciendo una reverencia ante Lee , Gaara y Sasuke - esos ninjas de la hierva eran peligrosos ...

- no señora - Lee vivarracho como siempre - nosotros hemos podido con ellos rápido muajajaja xD - Lee y su posición Gai sensei ( yeahhhh)

Gaara simplemente rió del descaro de su " amigo " ... 

Sasuke , esbozó una leve sonrisa , pero pronto se apagó ya que un calambre en el pecho le hizo retorcerse un poco.

- tsk ... - se puso la mano en el corazón ,apretándose.   
- ¿ pasa algo? - preguntó Gaara , mordaz.  
- no- mintió el moreno- no pasa nada ...

El pelirrojo lo escrutó con la mirada, Lee más inocente miraba de Gaara a Sasuke y de Sasuke a Gaara ... la mujer que habían escoltado se preocupó por el Uchiha .

- ¿ quieres un poco de agua chico? mi casa está a cinco minutos de aquí ...  
- no ,gracias- contestó éste sécamente - volvamos a la villa , tengo un mal presentimiento - confesó Sasuke a sus compañeros .  
- pero ...- quiso constatar Lee, pero Gaara le detuvo.  
- sí , mejor que volvamos ... Lee .

El alumno de Gai , no entendía la preocupación de sus compañeros ,pero las palabras de Gaara le bastaron para sonrojarse y acceder.

- bueno señora - se despidió con una sonrisa - cuídese ¿neh?  
- sí - contestó ella - y gracias por todo .

Tras un ademán de despedida con la mano, los tres saltaron hacia el árbol más próximo , y acelerando la velocidad partieron hacia Konoha .

Mientras saltaba de rama en rama , Sasuke apretaba los labios fuértemente , se había echo denoche y ... el dolor insistente en su pecho le decía que algo no iba bien .

Una imágen de Naruto llorando le vino a la mente e impactado , corrió aún más.

- ¡ rápido ! ¡tenemos que llegar!

Y siguiendo a Sasuke, los tres jounnins " volaron " hacia la villa .

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la misma , jadeando , los tres se encontraron a Neji, de pie , esperando a alguien .

- ¡ Neji!- bramó Lee - ¿ qué haces aquí? 

Era completamente de noche , la luna estaba menguando y habían muy pocas estrellas bañando la oscuridad.

El Hyuga estaba muy serio , mientras los miraba , sobretodo a Sasuke . 

- Tsunade sama me ordenó que viniera aquí a esperaros del regreso de vuestra misión ... para que os lleve directamente a su oficina .. estamos todos allí ... - explicó secamente .

Esa explicación preocupó a Lee, dió a entender sus sospechas a Sasuke , que empezó a palpitar en sus adentros con fuerza y sirvió para agudizar a Gaara, que como Sasuke ya estaba oliéndose que algo estaba pasando con Naruto ... o Saruko .

- ¿ qué ha pasado? ...- la voz fría y a la vez preocupada de Sasuke , tronó en la noche .

La mirada oscura , buscando algún signo de relevancia en la del moreno portador del Byakugan .

- Saruko ha sido raptado ...- contestó simplemente el marido de Hinata.

Lee expulsó al aire un sorprendido: " oh"

Gaara miró a Sasuke ,con el ceño fruncido ... su compañero estaba allí , de pie , estático , con la boca abierta de par en par .. y donde de su frente empezaban a caer goterones de frío sudor.

- no puede ser... no ...- siseó - ¿ cómo ha sido eso...? ¿ QUÉ HA PASADO? ¿ Y NARUTO? ¡ CUÉNTAME!

Sasuke fue hacia Neji, zarandeándolo, con ganas incluso de pegarle un buen puñetazo por su pasividad.

- Sasuke ...- lo detuvo Gaara, cogiéndolo de los brazos .- mejor vayamos allí ... Neji solo ha venido a buscarnos ...  
- lo siento ,Uchiha - contestó el Hyuga ante la agresividad del ahora tembloroso moreno - ... pero no se más , a mi me ordenaron venir a esperaros , sé lo de todos ... que tu hijo ha sido raptado ... pero no se por quién , ni por qué ...  
- ... - Sasuke tenía las manos en la cabeza .  
-¿ Naruto está bien verdad? - preguntó Lee , que no había abierto la boca desde que Neji les había contado la noticia.   
- bueno... está en Konoha y vivo por fuera ... si a eso te refieres... - envió una significativa mirada hacia Sasuke - por dentro ... no se si seguira vivo o no ...

Sasuke captó el mensaje y encolerizado , corrió de nuevo, dirección al edificio de Godaime , dejando una humareda a su paso .

Los otros tres, lo siguieron .

Sasuke abría los ojos como si estuvieran abiertos con pinzas , los dientes muy apretados ... las imágenes de esos seís meses con su hijo frescas en su mente .

Los recuerdos de su infancia opacados por el asesinato de su clan empezaban a aflorar ... sus llantos desesperados se convertían en llantos de bebé ...

El llanto de Naruto , el llanto de él mismo... el ahora llanto de un bebé asustado ... el rojo de la sangre nublando su vista y un chillido desgarrador tras una sombra de hombre y otra a su lado ... de mujer.

( - ¡NARUTO!¡ SARUKO!)

Rompiendo la ventana de una patada, entró directamente en el edificio, cayendo al suelo, respirando con dificultad.

- ¡ NARUTO!- chilló el Uchiha, buscando por todos lados la figura de su kitsune .

Pero fue dificil encontrarlo a primera vista , ya que todos los shinobis de Konoha estaban allí reunidos .

Todos con cara de preocupación y de espanto ... pálidos como la misma cera.

Gaara , Lee y Neji, entraban en esos momentos por la ventana rota . 

Parando detrás de Sasuke en la fría y tensa estancia .

En el final de la sala , y con una expresión fúnebre esta Tsunade sama , agarrándose del brazo con Naruto ...

El muchacho rubio miraba hacia el suelo , sin ánimo de lucro , quieto...

- ¡ NARUTO!- Sasuke quiso correr hacia él ,pero todos lo detuvieron .

- ahora no ...- sentenció Tsunade sama , muy seria - Naruto ha sufrido una fuerte crisis nerviosa ... déjalo descansar hasta mañana ...

Tras una leve mirada a Shizune , entre ella y otros jounnins cogieron el cuerpo pálido y semideshidratado del kitsune ...

Sasuke se sorprendió ante el estado de su amado, mientras se lo llevaban en una camilla.

- tener a Kyubi en tu interior no es fácil ni positivo en un caso como estos... aunque gracias a ello , mañana estará recuperado... al menos su chakra estará como siempre ..

El moreno miró como mientras se llevaban a Naruto a descansar , el muchacho susurraba algunas palabras ...

Entre ellas su mismo nombre, el de Saruko y el de Kakashi.

-¿ que ... ha pasado...? - se contuvo en no explotar Sasuke - ¡ CONTÁDMELO DE UNA VEZ!¡ ¿ DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HIJO!- bramó haciéndo eco en el lugar .

Pero Tsunade en esos momentos dejó escapar unas lágrimas de sus ojos , dolorosas y sinceras.

- Kakashi ... se lo ha llevado... él se fue con Saruchan ...- la rubia se puso una mano en la cara, sollozando lévemente.

Y aquella palabra fue lo máximo, tras las murmuraciones de todos que se negaban a creer eso de Kakashi, Sasuke estalló .

- juh ... es una broma ¿ verdad? - preguntó tibuteante el moreno - ... Kakashi sensei ... sería incapaz... de todas las personas que pudieran traicionar a Konoha él es el único ... que ...- no podía hablar, era como si estuviera atragantado con una nuez demasiado amarga...

- pues ... siento decirte que es cierto ... Sasuke-kun ...- espetó la mujer - ella se lo pidió ... ella le ordenó a Kakashi que lo hiciera , y le dejó esta nota - la mujer alzó un pedazo de pergamino - ... para que nos la dejara para nosotros ... 

Sasuke se lo arrebató de un manotazo, desenrrollando el susodicho y empezando a leerlo.

" Querido hermano:  
No hace falta que te diga quien soy,pues lo sabes perfectamente ... y deja de maldecirme y lee , mejor.  
Vamos a tener al hijo de Kyubi y tuyo en nuestro poder , así que si quereís recuperarlo Naruto Uzumaki tendrá que venir a buscarlo ... y sacrificarse por él .  
Por supuesto ,te espero también a tí ... hermanito , a cambio del niño , queremos a Naruto... si no valoras la vida de tu hijo y ambos quedáis en Konoha , el mocoso morirá .  
Os espero dentro de una semana en la frontera del país del fuego , Akatsuki , Kirara y el traidor de Hatake kakashi estaremos allí , este será el fin .

De alguien que te quiere bien ...  
Uchiha Itachi ."

- Itachi ...- Sasuke arrugó el papel con todas sus fuerzas , apretujándolo .

Tsunade lo miraba muy seria, mientras contemplaba como el Uchiha perdía el control.

- ¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- empezó a golpear las paredes , los cristales , las mesas todo.

Los demás se apartaban sin intentar detenerlo (N/a: aber quien es el listo que lo detiene vamos¬¬)

Dejando escapar su ira a su paso, Sasuke destrozó todo el edificio... ante la atenta mirada de Tsunade.

- ¿ estás más tranquilo? - preguntó la mujer, mientras Sasuke sacaba el puño de una de las paredes , dejándola agujereada.  
- no¬¬- contestó éste jadeante , dejándose caer al suelo , golpeándolo con frenesí- ¡ MI HIJOOOO!¡ MI HIJO ... NOOOOO, ÉL NOO, NOOOOOO! 

Los alaridos eran estridentes , causando una tensa impotencia ante todos .

Hinata Hyuga , que estaba en su 5º mes de embarazo, sintió un cosquilleo en sus entrañas al pensar que le pudiera pasar eso a Neji y a ella.

La morena agarró la mano de su marido, que la apretó fuértemente , como medida de protección .

Hinata se sonrojó, en aquellos meses juntos ,había aprendido a amar a aquel que era su esposo .

- Sasuke ...- Tsunade se acercó hacia el jóven en el suelo, lloraba desconsoladamente - se que es difícil todo esto ... - intentó calmar la mujer con dolor en el corazón .   
- dejadme ... dejadme en paz ...- sollozaba Sasuke , sin levantar la cabeza de las rodillas - no quiero lástima de nadie ...  
- ... Sasuke...

Todos lo miraban .

Sakura Haruno , estaba atormentada mientras veía a su querido Sasuke deshecho ... los ojos incluso se le humedecían .  
Junto a Ino, se agarraron de los brazos , fuértemente .

( - Sasuke ... )

- ellos dos... son todo para mí ... no voy a negarme a ninguno de los dos... ¿ CÓMO PRETENDE QUE ESCOJA A UNO?- bramó el ojinegro desconsolado, mirando a la sannin - ¿ Por qué Kakashi sensei nos ha echo esto? ¡¿¿ Por qué! 

La expresión de la Hokague cambió entonces, una expresión adusta y confiada relajó sus facciones .

- Sasuke... no vas a atener que sacrificar a nadie ... por qué ,todos vamos a pelear junto a vosotros ...

Sasuke alzó una ceja, contrariado.

Muchos de los presentes ( excepto una pálida Sakura ) asintieron con la cabeza.

- somos ninjas de la Hoja,somo un gran equipo, y ante esta humillación que nos están otorgando solo nos queda ... - cerró los ojos - luchar...

El moreno notó como la garganta se le secaba .

- iremos todos con Naruto y contigo, mañana mismo , al alba partiremos ... - se dirigió a sus shinobis - que alguien se encargue ahora mismo de ir a buscar a Jiraya ... por favor ...  
- sí, Tsunade sama - Gai , por su gran velocidad decidió ser él quien se encarga, y salió por una de las ventanas rotas por Sasuke .

La mujer le ofreció un pañuelo a Sasuke para secarse los ojos , y fue hacia su destrozada mesa .

- Le pediré a Jiraya que se encargue de estar en la villa ... nos repartiremos para viajar hacia la frontera del país ... 

Los miró uno a uno .

- Neji , tú te quedarás en Konoha , debes de cuidar de cerca a tu mujer ...

Neji asintió , cogiendo la mano de la embarazada Hinata.

- Sakura Haruno , Ino Yamanaka ...vosotras también os quedareís aquí - miró penetrante a la ojiverde, que agachó la cabeza - Asuma, Kurenai y Gai también se quedarán en Konoha ...

- Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino , Kiba , Tenten , Gaara, Lee y Temari , vosotros me acompañareís .. vendreís con Naruto , Sasuke y yo misma...

Shizune se sorprendió de la decisión de Tsunade, mirándola con preocupación .

- Shizune ... - miró a su ayudanta con una semisonrisa , sus ojos castaños con un brillo amargo - tú también permanecerás en la villa ,con otros Jounins... en mi ausencia , serás la mano derecha de Jiraya ...  
- sí ... Tsunade sama ... - contestó ésta ( - Tsunade sama ... - observó la sanadora - ¿tanto te importa ese pequeño ...?)

- ( ese pequeño es como mi nieto ...no permitiré que nadie le haga daño ... )

- ¡ Tsunade sama! ¿ puedo acompañarles yo también? - preguntó Iruka , nervioso .

La Godaime miró al aún chunnin , pensativa.

- no sé Iruka ... creo que sería mejor que ...  
- ¡ por favor! - la cortó Iruka, cerca del amago de llanto - Naruto y Kakashi ...- le dolió el pensar en el peligrís - son dos personas muy importantes para mí ... quiero estar con ellos en estos difíciles momentos ...

Tsunade observó a Iruka,percatándose de la sinceridad de sus sentimientos ,sonrió.

- bien .. puedes venir ...

Se dirigió a todos , pero a Sasuke en general .

- mañana al alba , saldremos de Konoha ... podeís ir a preparar lo necesario ( aquellos que se vienen) ...

Los shinobis se fueron para prepararse para el día siguiente , quedando la rubia de pie, enfrente del aún en el suelo Sasuke .

- ... intenta dormir un poco ... ¿ no crees?

Pero Sasuke se levantó, negando con la cabeza .

- no podría dormir ... de todas maneras - la seriedad había vuelto en sus pálidas facciones - me quedaré en el edificio hasta el amanecer ... necesito pensar ...

Sasuke , a paso lento y arrastrado se fue hacia el patio del edificio ... donde el canto de los grillos y el viento era lo único que se podía escuchar en aquellos momentos .

Horas más tarde, los pálidos rayos de sol entraban por las ventanas de las casas ... pero no hacía calor , era un sol deslumbrante pero nada agobiante.

La luz , sin embargo, pareció molestar a cierto kitsune de ojos azules ... que abriendo un poco los párpados cansados , pudo observar a su alrededor .

Una mesita de noche, una pared blanca y un armario ...

Pudo escuchar una respiración entrecortada a su lado , Naruto se giró y se sorprendió gratamente al ver a una pelirrosa a su lado .

Mirándolo .

- ¿ tú ...?- Naruto se sorprendió al verla , allí tan callada como aquellos últimos meses , pálida y sudorosa ... estaba Sakura .  
- Na-Naruto ... yo ...  
- ...

Naruto no sabía que decir , no se esperaba despertarse y encontrarse a Sakura Haruno balbuceando a la orilla de su cama.

Recordando todo lo pasado ayer, y con un dolor extenso en su corazón se puso de pie .

- ¡ TENGO QUE BUSCAR A MI HIJO!  
- ¡ ESPERA!- Sakura lo detuvo, agarrándolo por la espalda ,sujetándolo fuerte.

Naruto , se sorprendió .

- ¿ que haces ... Sakura? ...  
- no vayáis ... - sollozó la chica , apretando la espalda - yo ... no quiero que os vayáis ... ni Sasuke ni tú ...  
- ...

La chica dejó la espalda del Uzumaki , unas tersas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas .

- por ese niño han pasado muchas cosas ... - lloriqueó ella - Itachi quiere matarte ,Naruto ... por salbar a ese niño , ¡ puedes morir!

El rubio escuchaba las palabras de la pelirrosa, que temblorosa empezó a morderse el cuello de la camisa .

- ¡ y Sasuke nunca permitirá eso ... así que él también corre peligro!¡ NO VAYAÍS NARUTO, NO VAYÁ ... AHH!

Un fuerte golpe le dió en plena cara a la Haruno, que calló al suelo, sangrando por la boca .

Los ojos verdes , abiertos ligeramente .

- eres una basura... - siseó Naruto - una egoísta... ¡ LO HE PASADO MAL SAKURA HARUNO! ¡ HE SUFRIDO Y HE INTENTADO APACIGUAR LAS AGUAS PARA CALMAR EL ODIO QUE TE TIENE SASUKE ! PERO ...- apretó los puños- ¡ ESTO ES DEMASIADO! ¿ CÓMO ERES CAPAZ DE PEDIRME QUE ABANDONE A MI HIJO A SU SUERTE!

La pelirrosa abrió mucho los ojos, mirándolo fijamente , las lágrimas no le salían .

- No sabes que es el amor de verdad ... Sakura ...- lloró Naruto - si lo supieras , sabrías perfectamente que un hijo es algo más valioso que la vida de uno ... por un hijo vives... por un hijo ¡ MUERES!

Los temblores dominaron el rostro de la chica .

- suminasen ... Naruto ... yo ... no me he portado bien , lo sé , pero ... ¡ TENGO MIEDO! - volvió el llanto ,más fuerte que el de antes .  
- ¡ YO TAMBIÉN TENGO MIEDO!- bramó Uzumaki pataleando la cama- ¡ MIEDO A ESTAR SOLO!¡ MIEDO A PERDER LAS DOS PERSONAS QUE MÁS QUIERO! MIEDO DE PERDER A MIS AMIGOS ! MIEDO DE MÁS TRAICIONES!  
- ... Naruto ...  
- ¿ No se te ha revuelto el estómago al enterarte que justo nuestro sensei se ha llevado a mi hijo? ¡ KAKASHI SENSEI ESTÁ EN PELIGRO TAMBIÉN! Y TU ... ¿ TIENES LA DESFACHATEZ DE PEDIRME QUE NOS QUEDEMOS AQUÍ SIN HACER NADA?   
- ... Naruto ...- la chica empezando a comprender, se retorcía de la verguenza , desde los pies de la cama .

El Uzumaki se pasó las manos por la cara empapada ... el sudor y la amargura de sus lágrimas latente...

- Perdóname ... Naruto ... yo ... he sido de lo peor ... sólo pensé en mí ... ¡ SUMINASEN!- el llanto amargo de prolongaba ,como si fuera la única melodía que pudiera ser escuchada en aquella habitación .  
- no puedo perdonarte Sakura ...- contestó Naruto con voz ronca , mirando a la puerta.  
- ... ¿ nande? ...  
- por qué " te perdono" no se puede decir si no se siente de verdad ... al igual que perdón , son frases muy cargadas de sentimientos - se giró hacia ella, sonriéndole fríamente - por el momento no puedo perdonarte... adiós Sakura ...

Y Naruto se fue de la habitación , dejando a la pelirrosa allí , en el suelo , hundida en su arrepentimiento tardío.

Cuando Naruto bajó por las escaleras y abrió la puerta que daba a la sala de reuniones de Hokage ,pudo encontrarse con un total de 11 personas .

Todos con mochilas , y esperando algo o a alguien.

- Naruto ... - la voz de Sasuke , sacó de sus pensamientos a Naruto .  
- Sasuke ...- con lágrimas en los ojos, ambos corrieron a por el otro, hundiéndose en un desesperado abrazo.

Naruto no tardó en llorar, al más mínimo roce con su pareja .

- ¡ BUAHHHHHH!¡ SARUKOCHAN , SASUKE! ¡ NUESTRO HIJO! ¡ NO , NOOO!- lloraba con desespero el Uzumaki ,apretándose a la espalda del otro con fuerza - ¡ ES MI CULPA , MI CULPA! 

Ante la tensa escena, todos decidieron ir saliendo afuera, para esperar que Naruto y Sasuke estuvieran lo mejor posible como para emprender el viaje .

- Naruto ...- Sasuke ya mantenía una falsa calma , de aquella noche hasta ahora - no es tu culpa mi amor ..- le acariciaba el pelo - ... no lo és ...  
- ¡ SI QUE LO ÉS! ¡ YO DEJÉ A SARU CON KAKASHI, NO ME PUDE IMAGINAR QUE KAKASHI ESTUVIERA TAN CIEGO COMO PARA HACERNOS ESTO!¡ SASUKE!

El Uchiha lo separó de él un poco, secando a besos sus amargas lagrimitas , los ojos azules estaban terriblemente hinchados. 

- mi amor... - lo besó en la frente - tú no tienes la culpa de nada .. todos están con nosotros - espetó con orgullo el moreno - lucharemos contra akatsuki y esa maldita de Kirara Atsuro ... y ganaremos ...

Lo besó delicadamente en los labios .

- volveremos a casa sanos y salvos, con nuestro hijo en brazos ... 

Naruto observó la falsa serenidad de Sasuke , pero decidió que no podía preocuparlo con sus llantos ... aunque ni el mismo Sasuke estuviera seguro ,¡ Tenía razón,había que luchar , traer de vuelta a Saruko y a Kakashi sensei .

- mataremos a esos cerdos cabrones ...- susurró Sasuke en su oreja, en un segundo abrazo - lo juro ...

Y tras un asentimiento de cabeza y agarrarse de las manos , Sasuke se colocó la mochila en la espalda y salieron fuera... donde los demás los esperaban en el principio de su viaje . 

... 

Por otra parte... Hatake Kakashi estaba cerca de las montañas rocosas, andando cansadamente , atravesando ríos superficiales y saltando árboles.

El bultito de Saruko en sus brazos lloraba " melódicamente" .

El peligrís , bastante cansado y jadeante se detuvo en un descampado de tierra .

Se sentó en un tronco caído y observó a la criatura en sus brazos .

Saruko estaba bastante blanco, lloraba con desespero , pateaba y emitía agudos gemidos .

- kuso...¿ Tendrá hambre?

Buscó en su mochila el potito que había cogido de la cocina de Sasuke, antes de marcharse , y le metió una cucharada en la boca.

Saruko , hambriento tragó la papilla casi tragándose la cucharilla .

El potito, al ser de Ramen, despertó cierto arrepentimiento en el corazón del Hatake ...

Aquel pequeño era el hijo de sus dos alumnos... y se lo había llevado .

- tsk ... - se pasó una mano por la frente , mientras el pequeño se relamía los labios, con ganas de más.  
- buahhhhhhh- lloró de nuevo al ver que se había acabado el alimento... sus ojitos azules y llorosos fijos en el pote.  
- no hay más ... Saruchan ... - le dijo Kakashi mirándole el pañal ,por si lo tenía sucio.

Efectivamente , el pequeño estaba manchado totalmente .

Kakashi siuspiró quedamente ... ( -¿ y ahora con qué lo limpió yo? no tengo pañales... ni más potitos de comida)

Con algo de preocupación por aquello, sacó un paño limpio, se las apañó como pudo y dejó al niño " limpio".

- bueno ... - lo cogió en brazos de nuevo, envolviéndolo ... el hombre miró las montañas rocosas... - por lógica el refugio debería estar cerca ...

Pero antes de que él pudiera hacer nada, ya que Saruko en brazos significaba una gran desventaja , un pájaro caía en picado hacia él .

Kakashi abrió mucho su ojo libre, percatándose de que aquel animal era una trampa que se dirigía hacia él .

Pero antes de cometer una torpeza , la agilidad de otra persona se interpuso y con unas largas uñas atrapó el pájaro que explotó en aquellos momentos.

Saruko lloró de nuevo, asustado.

Kakashi tosió por el humo cuando se encontró a Kirara delante de él , entre la humareda y con las "manos" llenas de arcilla .

La chica parecía algo molesta, ni siquiera lo miraba a él, miraba a una de las montañas más próximas , donde muchas rocas más arribas había otras dos figuras .

- Gracias por la bombita , Deidara- espetó la pelilila frunciendo el ceño - muy generosa de tu parte...

- ( - ¡ KIRARA!- expresó Kakashi al verla , según la jóven le dijo que lo esperaría cerca de las montañas rocosas para llevarle ella misma al refugio Akatsuki- y ... - a su vez miró a las dos figuras alzadas en las rocas,distinguiendo a Kisame de la niebla y a una chica que no conocía en persona - ¿ Deidara?)

Hizo memoria y entonces pudo saber de quien se trataba .

Deidara, miembra de Akatsuki , exiliada de la villa oculta de la roca , artista especialista en crear animales con arcilla y hacerlos explotar.

Sin duda aquel pájaro explosivo iba hacia ellos .

- ah ... eres tú ...- espetó la rubia con desprecio - Kisame y yo salimos a vigilar y vimos a ese ... - señaló con la mirada a Kakashi - entonces ..¿ esa es tu marioneta de Konoha?

La Akatsuki estaba muy pálida, unas grandes ojeras dibujaban sus ojos castaños,cosa de lo que Kirara se percató .

- pues sí ... Deidara,como ves soy más útil que tú jeje ... Hatake Kakashi- miró a Kakashi y lo sonrió ( éste se estremeció) - ha venido tal y como yo dicté en su momento... con el hijo de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha .

- ...- Deidara la miraba con ira y gran recelo.

- y a tí... ¿ qué te ha pasado en mi ausencia ...? no me digas - elevó una ceja divertida- ¿ que Itachi te ha tenido que castigar? jujuju

La rubia , aunque bastante devilitada , quiso saltar a pelear contra su enemiga,pero Kisame la detuvo .

- basta ... ¿ o quieres que Itachi se enfade?

La de la roca aguantó sus ganas de pelea e indignada dio media vuelta y se fue .

Kisame cruzó una mirada con la pelilila , ella sonrió satisfecha y el hombre persiguió a su compañera, perdiéndose entre las rocas.

Tras la desaparición de éstos , Kirara , balanceando su melena , giró hacia Kakashi.

El jounin tragó saliva ante la atenta mirada ámar sobre él , lo fijaba de arriba abajo como un gato que mira a un ratón . 

- sabía que vendrías ... Kakashi - ronroneó con empalagosa dulzura sin moverse del lugar.  
- yo ... - el ninja copia no sabía que decir, el arrepentimiento salía de él como las gotas de sudor caían de su frente .  
- sabes perfectamente que no te podías negar ... - se aproximó hacia él - eres mío ... mi marioneta ... las marionetas obedecen a sus amas ...

Kakashi creyó que Kirara iba a besarlo cuando alzó la cabeza, pero, se sorprendió al ver que sus manos se dirigían al bulto en sus brazos .

Saruchan se movía , histérico, pataleando y llorando .

- así que éste es el sobrino de Itachi , ¿ no? mmmm - miró al pequeño, arrebatándoselo

El mayor no quería que Kirara lo tocara,pero le fue inevitable que la muchacha lo cogiera.

- un ratoncito que traerá a todas las ratas ... jejeje - la chica se relamió los labios.  
- BUAHHHH!- al estar en manos de Kirara, Saruko lloró y pataleó más fuerte .  
- que crío más llorón ¬¬- bufó la chica molesta , y con despreocupación se lo pasó con tanto pasotismo a Kakashi que el pequeño casi se cae al suelo.   
-¡ CUÍDADO!- bramó el peligrís , ante la inminente caída.

Kirara andaba delante de él , subiendo las rocas con soltura.

- bueno ... sígueme , hasta la fecha del encuentro pasaremos estos días en el refugio de los Akatuski ... - se giró hacia él ,con una divertida sonrisita - supongo que en lo más hondo de tu ser desearás volver a tu villa ... con los tuyos ...  
- ...- Kakashi no decía nada, tenía la cabeza agachada , mientras la seguía .  
- jujuju - reía la pelilila - bueno... es conmovedor ,pero ... eso no ocurrirá si yo no muero ... o si alguien te mata antes a tí ;) - le guiñó un ojo .

La chica ,veloz, subía las rocas como si paseará por tierra firme... un escalofrío inundó su estómago .

-¿ matarme antes ...? - pero su instinto , guiado por el veneno de la técnica ejercida sobre él , le dibujó entre ceja y ceja un hombre moreno .. enfadado, cuyas pupilas giratorias lo acorralaban en los puntos más infinitos de su ira .

Cuando al fin , con algo de dificultad, el ninja copia pudo llegar a mitad de la montaña rocosa , quedó de rodillas, respiró y tragando saliva se puso en pie .

Tras unos poblados matorrales pudo ver un boquete en la piedra( agujero) , decidido y con cuidado de no dañar a Saruko, descendió por este .

El tunel era negro y mal oliente... un poco estrecho al principio, pero cuando pudo percibir una dévil penumbra entre la oscuridad se sintió más aliviado.

Saliendo del tunel y limpiándose el pantalón un poco el Hatake elevó la vista en frente , pero prefirió no haberlo echo nunca .

Allí delante de él , y como bienvenida estaba Itachi Uchiha , empotrando a Kirara contra la pared .

Besándola con hambre y con desesperación , tocándola por dentro de la ropa ... como " bienvenida"

El veneno en su sangre comenzó a bullir, casi cayéndole el niño de las manos .

Kirara gemía descontrolada , mientras los dedos del moreno se movían dentro de su pantalón ..

Los ojos gatunos se percataron de la llegada del peligrís y deteniendo a su amante , lo instó a mirar al recien llegado . 

- deja eso para más tarde ... mira quien ha llegado - sonrió la chica , fijando al estático jounnin.

Kakashi no sabía que hacer ni que decir cuando , tras una leve , muy leve mirada al sofá , donde estaban Deidara con los ojos hinchados en lágrimas y Kisame , pudo encontrarse con unos ojos llenos de ira ...

Muy parecidos a los suyos , el sharingan relucía como antes nunca había visto .

Itachi Uchiha observaba cada y uno de sus parpadeos , pareciera que de un movimiento en falso que fuera a hacer Kakashi , firmara su sentencia de muerte.

- Hatake Kakashi ... - espetó muy secamente el hermano mayor de Sasuke .

- Uchiha ... Itachi ... - el mayor no se dejó intimidar, en esos momentos , al igual que su rival , su sangre también estaba ebulliendo ... conteniéndose en no hacer una locura .

Kirara divertida miraba de un lado a otro , a sus dos hombres.

- bueno ... ¿ no quieres conocer a tu sobrino ? jejeje - rompió el tenso silencio Kirara.

Como había echo antes , le arrebató al pequeño de las manos ... notando el peligrís de nuevo otra sacudida de reproche .

La rabiosa e iluminada mirada del Uchiha , cambió por el brillo de la curiosidad cuando la pelilila le puso en los brazos a su sobrino .

Destapó un poco al pequeño, que en esos momentos estaba callado ... sus ojitos azules estaban semicerrados por el sueño que tenía encima .

Itachi acarició los cabellos morenos de la criatura .

- así que éste es el hijo de mi hermano y de Kyubi ... interesante ...  
- no lo toques - Kakashi actuó por instinto, rápido y seco .

Eso provocó un cruce de tensas miradas ... una divertida por parte de la pelilila y dos de curiosidad por parte de Kisame y Deidara . 

Kirara, para más relax , prendió un fuego .

- es mi sobrino ... - concluyó Itachi.  
- pero no mereces tocarlo ... asesino - recitó el Jounnin desafiante .  
- ju ... ¿ y tú si? ... después de quitárselo a sus padres ... ¿después de destruir la confianza y el lazo que tenías con tus alumnos ?  
- tú eres el menos indicado de hablar de romper lazos ... ¿ o te recuerdo tus viejas hazañas?  
- las recuerdó perfectamente ...al igual que recuerdo a aquellos que son próximos en mi lista de asesinatos ..

Deidara se estremeció quedamente .

- ¿ piensas matarme? ...- vaciló Kakashi.  
- ¿ por qué no? - sonrió Itachi - con un abrir y cerrar de ojos , literalmente podría hacerlo ...  
- bueno chicos ... - la voz de Kirara interrumpió a sendos hombres - aunque haya rivalidad entre vosotros , esperó que no os matéis antes del día en que nos encontremos con Naruto Uzumaki y compañía ...

La chica los acercó , con un brazo a cada uno , tocando sendos traseros y pellízcándolos con fuerza .

Deiadara no pudo evitar abrir la boca de par en par .

Kakashi e Itachi , no ocultaron su sorpresa ante la acción de la chica .

- me gustáis mucho ... los dos ... soís mis pequeños tesoros , mis amantes bandidos - ronroneó mirando a cada uno - me gusta la manera en que me folláis , en la que me lameis ... 

Pero eso no lograba excitar a ninguno de ambos, sino que la rivalidad y el odio se disparaban una vez más .

Los dos hombres hicieron un serio ademán de atacarse el uno al otro .

Kirara los detuvo, parándolos con las manos ... el fuego empezó a crispar entre la penumbra.

Deidara y Kisame chillarón , Saruko gimió en brazos de Itachi . 

- dame a ese niño ...  
- ¿ y si lo tiró por la montaña ...? jujuju ¿ te gustaría? - Itachi alzó a la criatura en el aire ,como si fuera a estamparlo contra la pared .

Deiadara veloz , se lo arrebató en un descuido .

- ¡ BASTA YA! - gritó ella - ¡ POR CULPA DE ESTA PUTA LOS PLANES DE NUESTRA ORGANIZACIÓN SE VAN A IR A LA MIERDA!

La rubia dirigió una ´gélida mirada a la jóven más bajita...

- eres la culpable de todo ... si tan en celo estás , ve al monte y te lo montas con un animalito salvaje - le rugió a Kirara - pero no provoques disputas ...  
- yo aré lo que me de la real gana ... - siseó sin inmutarse Kirara .

Deidara pasó a Saruko a Kakashi de nuevo, el ninja copia , consternado se apartó de ambas mujeres .

Itachi miraba de una a la otra , pensativo y aún receloso ... Kisame tenía la boca abierta ( - ¿ cómo me he metido aquí?)

- no puedes hacer lo que te de la gana ... puta barata ...  
- pero que mala es la envidia ...- bostezó Kirara .  
- ¿ te crees que puedes usar a los hombres como te apetezca o qué?- preguntó Deidara .

Kirara, somnolienta se sentó en el mismo suelo , en posición india y sonriente asintió con la cabeza .

- pues sí , jejeje ¿ no lo ves bien? que lástima ... tienes mucho que aprender mi querida Deidara ... parece mentira que seas años mayor que yo ...  
- ...- la rubia quedó seriamente callada ante la confesión de la pelilila.

Itachi la miró sin enterder, Kakashi se secaba de nuevo el sudor . 

- los hombres sirven para utilizarlos ... usar y tirar ... usar y tirar ... jeje , cuantos más poseas , más fuerte y más mujer me siento ...  
- ¿ pero ... qué? ... - Itachi empezó a enrojecer .

Kirara se puso en pie , posándose delante de Itachi, que en esos momentos parecía como hipnotizado ...

- mi querido Itachi ...¿ aún no te has dado cuenta que estás bajo mi técnica?

La sangre pareciera helarse bajo los vasos sanguinéos de éste... 

-¿ qué ...? - gran desconcierte - ¿ pero que estás diciendo ...?  
- JAJAJAJA - Kirara echó a reír, señalándolo con el dedo , burlándose con maldad del hermano mayor de Sasuke - así que el rey del Gentjutsu ... el poderoso Uchiha Itachi ha caído en las garras de la gata ... y no se ha dado ni cuenta jujuju...

Fue hacia el paralizado moreno , arañó su mejilla y con la lengua lamió la sangre que caía ... roja y brillante . 

- tu sangre contiene el mismo tipo de veneno que el de Hatake Kakashi ... eres uno más ... una de mis cientas marionetas ...

La chica se lamió el dedo con sensualidad .

- ahora aunque quieras no puedes escapar de mí ... eres mío ... te usaré ... - acarició su pelo - y te deshecharé como a los demás ... jejeje en el fondo - miró a Deidara - la única inteligente que ha habido aquí ... ha sido esta frígida de Deidara ...

Deidara la miraba temblorosa, con una ira contenida muy potente ... rabiosa , perdió la cabeza .

- ¡¡ AHHH!- dando un espantoso alarido , le arrebató la espada a Itachi y dirigiéndose hacia la pelilila se dispuso a atacar - ¡ TE VOY A MATAR!

Pero el instinto de protección de ambos hombres sirvió para que cada uno, a su manera empujara a Kirara hacia un lado .

- RASHHHHH

El sonido de un centelleo y un corte , sonó en el aire.

Una mata de pelo Lila cayó al suelo ... Deidara respiraba dificultosamente,con los ojos muy abiertos .

Saruko lloraba en el suelo, Kakashi lo había dejado caer y la criatura parecía haberse dado un buen golpe.

Por otra parte ... con el pelo desigualado cayendo en su rostro , Kirara Atsuro dejó ver el coraje en sus felinas rendijas ámbar. 

- me has cortado ... mi hermoso cabello ...

- ... ahhh, ahhhhh- jadeaba la rubia con una mano en el pecho .

- ... debes ... ¡ Pagarlo!

Y sin darse cuenta de como se había erizado la blanca piel , la pelilila dió un salto hacia una roca, dándose impulso ...

- KYAAA!- Deidara chilló ,sin poderlo evitar , encima de ella , estaba la chica de los cabellos cortados , con una mano en lo alto echa garra ... en esos momentos mientras intentaba gritar , las uñas largas y afiladas rasgaban su garganta ahogando sus gritos .

- ¡ahhhhh!- Kisame chilló chocando contra la pared . 

Kakashi abrió mucho los ojos ante la escena ... Itachi ,solo murmuró un dévil : "oh ..."

La garra ensangrentada salió de la agujereada traquea ... dejando caer el suave líquido rojo por el suelo .

El peligrís no tardó en coger al pequeño Saruko del suelo que bramaba de dolor .

El cuerpo inerte de Deidara calló en la piedra húmeda haciendo un ruido sordo .

Con la ahora ya mano ensangrentada se echó la media melena que le había quedado hacia atrás ... bañando el cabello con sangre, dirigiendo la brillante mirada hacia los 3 hombres .

- de aquí hasta el día que luchemos ... seréis mis ratoncitos ...

Caminó hacia Itachi, que tenía la boca abierta de par en par .

- no puedes escapar ... y si lo intentas - sonrió - te sacaré los ojos ...

------------------------------------------------------ 

Con las mochilas en la espalda y caminando cansadamente por el espeso bosque estaban el grupo de Konoha.

Los pasos de ellos cada vez eran mas lentos, habían caminado todo el día ... y el sueño se hacia notar cada vez más .

En primera fila, Kiba y Shino , seguidos de Shikamaru y Chouji, después iban Sasuke y Naruto, seguidos de Lee y Gaara, Tenten y Temari y finalizando con Tsunade e Iruka .

Los aullidos de los lobos ( N/a: no pondré lobos merodeando tranquilos xD) se escuchaban a lo lejos, el brillo de la luna esculpía a su vez la noche .

- ya se ha echo de noche ... - comentaba Shikamaru , mirando hacia atrás- Tsunade sama , ¿vamos a acampar?

Tsunade , pensó por unos instantes sin dejar de andar, miró hacia delante donde había un río de agua dulce y mandó detenerse a Kiba y Shino.

- ¡detente!- todos se pararon - Hoy dormiremos aquí ...  
- ¿ no habrán bestias salvajes Tsunade sama ...? - se interesó Tenten algo cohibida por los aullidos lejanos.  
- jeh ... si los hay , mejor que no nos encuentren ;)- guiñó un ojo la rubia, enseñando el puño .  
- jejeje - algunos rieron ante la ocurrencia, pero otros como Naruto , Sasuke , Gaara y Shino, no esbozaron ni una sonrisa.

- ¿es necesario dormir?- questionó Sasuke con el ceño un poco fruncido - cuanto antes lleguemos , antes regresaremos ... - el Uchiha estaba impasible, agarrado de la mano de Naruto ,con una frialdad absoluta hacia el resto del equipo.

Tsunade miró a Iruka , contestando al moreno.

- Uchiha... te recuerdó que hasta dentro de seís días exactamente no será el encuentro , ¿ vas a trasnochar todas las noches?Ahora dormiremos en el aire libre, hasta el amanecer , pescaremos algo en éste río - señaló el río- y al amanecer seguiremos nuestro camino...  
- pues yo no se si podré dormir sabindo que mi hijo podría estar ... - Naruto era el que hablaba ahora, sus ojos se humedecían con frequencia durante todo el día , aferrándose a la sudadera de Sasuke y apretándose a él con fuerza . 

Sasuke miró mal a la Godaime ,como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo .   
Gaara también miraba a Tsunade,como si compartiera la misma opinión que la cabeza .

La rubia sin embargo ,se mostró impasible, dejando la mochila en el suelo y marcando instrucciones .

- Kiba, Shikamaru , Lee y Tenten , id a pescar para todos al río ...- ordenó a unos - Chouji, Gaara, Temari y Shino , mirad por los alrededores ... pero no os alejéis ...  
- Sí, Tsunade sama ...  
- Sí, tsunade sama ...

Ambos grupos de personas se pusieron a obedecer a la rubia, quedando allí Sasuke , Naruto ,Iruka y ella .

Ambos adultos se acercaron a la pareja ,donde Naruto lloraba en el pecho de su pareja .

- Naruto ... sé que es difícil para los dos ... - lo abrazó la mujer por la espalda - para mí también lo és ... yo a Saruko lo kiero como ...- le tocó a Tsunade reprimir una lágrima amarga - ... un nieto ... 

Naruto se giró hacia ella, sus grandes ojos azules representando el peor de los sufrimientos .

- ¡ TSUNADE SAMA!- y desesperado en su llanto se echó hacia el pecho de la mujer, llorando a lágrima viva como un niño asustado .

Nadie había visto a Naruto nunca así ... su estado era lamentable.

- Naruto ...- acariciaba la mujer el pelo del muchacho - Naruto ... Kakashi está con él ... no le va a pasar nada malo ... él no dejará que nadie lo mate ...  
- tsk - Sasuke , que miraba hacia el suelo para que nadie le viera la cara chiskeó - no se yo ...- comentó con voz resentida y ronca - nos ha traicionado ...

Iruka salió en defensa de Kakashi entonces .

- Tsunade sama tiene razón, Sasuke ...él ... os adora, pero creo que no habéis estado con él estos últimos meses tanto como para saber en que estado se encontraba ...- le tocaba al chunnin agachar la cabeza ahora - estaba en un punto de desespero alarmante ... la crueldad de una mujer muchas veces puede ser mayor al chakra más grande de este mundo ...

- ...

Se hizo un leve silencio, que sirvió para que Naruto, aún abrazado a Tsunade dejara de llorar.

- Iruka ha acertado ... tenemos que mantener la calma , Sasuke ... alimentarnos ,dormir y prepararnos psicológicamente para la lucha ... en las cenas de estos días ,podremos comentar entre nosotros estrategias e... informarnos sobre el enemigo ...

- ¡ uauuuuu!- Kiba y Akamaru salían del río en esos momentos , con cinco pescados , los demás también salían en esos momentos con los suyos .

Dejaron los susodichos en la hierva , al menos dos docenas de pescado y sentándose en corro , se pusieron a hacer una fogata .

- bueno , esperemos que los demás vuelvan ...- espetó la mujer , colocando los peces en palos para poder calentarlos - ... y comeremos y hablaremos un rato ...

Gaara y los demás , llegaban en esos momentos , saltando de rama a rama , de rama hacia ellos .

- ¡ Tsunade sama!- Chouji iba a decir algo, pero al ver el pescado frito se detuvo - pescadooooooo ñam ñam ( baba) xD.  
- ¿ que pasa? ¿ habéis encontrado algo de interés?¬¬ - se interesó la rubia teniendo cuidado con Chouji xD.  
- hemos visto una cabaña en el bosque a lo lejos ... estará a diez minutos a paso lento desde aquí ... parece una cabaña abandonada , podríamos pasar la noche en ella .  
- mmm -se puso ella una mano en el mentón - sí ,interesante ... bueno ¡ primero cenemos ! que esto se enfría ...

Entre Iruka y Tsunade se pusieron a repartir un pez para cada uno , en sus respectivos palos ... estaba tostadito y calentito , muy bueno para comer .

Sasuke dio un mordisco al suyo,percatándose de como su koi sostía su cena en la mano sin probar bocado .

- Naruto , tienes que comer ... no puedes tirarte todo el día con el estómago vacio ...  
- no me apetece - el kitsune solo miraba el fuego y con la mirada perdida a los demás comiendo su pescado .

Sasuke le pasó una mano por detrás .

- ¿ tendrá hambre nuestro pequeño,Sasuke? - susurró Naruto acariciando el fuerte brazo con sus mejillas .   
- ...- Aunque el Uchiha se hacia el fuerte ,para no derrumbar más a Naruto, él también se hacia esas mismas preguntas .- seguro que no ... Kakashi, como ha dicho Tsunade sama, no le dejará morirse de hambre ... se las apañara con algo ...- lo besó en el pelo .- come Naruto ... necesitas alimentarte para salvar a nuestro pequeño ...

El rubito asintió , dando ligeros mordisquitos al pescado , tragando con mucha dificultad .

- esto está muy rico , y más comiéndolo al aire libre jeje - comentó Lee, para aliviar alguna tensión en el ambiente.  
- Lee ... estamos de misión no de excursión - contestó Gaara, impasible ,sin mirarlo siquiera .

El muchacho se abochornó, ya que solo quería animar a Naruto y Sasuke con su comentario ...

El pelirrojo percatándose de la tensión que había ocasionado con su " amigo" le pasó disimuladamente una mano por la espina dorsal.

- bueno ...- Tsunade volvió a hablar, con seriedad esta vez- quedan seís días para el encuentro ... tenemos que organizar y diseñar una buena estrategia - clavó su vista en Shikamaru - a la vez necesitamos atar cabos a toda la información que tengamos del enemigo ...

- a Uchiha Itachi ,creo que todos sabemos con que armas juega ... - espetó Sasuke muy serio .  
- sí - opinó Shikamaru - pero ... si Kirara Atsuro está con él ... ¿ quién nos garantiza que también este bajo la técnica de Kirara?

Se hizo un leve silencio ante aquella pregunta que dio que pensar .

- mmm - murmuró Iruka - tienes razón ...- miró hacia Tsunade - ... si Itachi presentara esos mismos síntomas ... ¿ no sería más fácil derrotarlo?  
- podría ser ... es probable que pierda concentración y chakra ... - argumento la mujer, con ánimo .

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa gélida .

¿ sería eso una ventaja para con su poder actual poder acabar con su hermano de una vez y para siempre?

- ... pero ... - Gaara fue el siguiente en cortar la conversación - ... puede que Itachi tenga un punto dévil ... pero nos olvidamos de el resto de Akatsukis que pueden haber en la batalla y de Kirara Atsuro ... ¿ que sabemos de el resto de Akatsukis y de esa chica?  
- mmm conocemos a Kisame, Zetsusu, Deidara ... Itachi mismo - contó Temari con los dedos.  
- Sasori , que está muerto ... - agregó Lee.  
- ¿ si está muerto para que lo nombras?¬¬ - gruñó Kiba.

Lee se sonrojó de nuevo.

- yo opino - sorprendió con su voz Shino , reflejando sus gafas con el fuego - que quien nos debe preocupar más es ella ... ( referiéndose a Kirara) a fin de cuentas no conocemos sus técninas más poderosas ...  
- Kirara es como una gata en celo - masculló Kiba irritado , acordándose de la atracción que él sentía por ella desde que la vió - es como un olor que emite para atraer a los hombres ... algunos caen , otros no ...  
- como tu , Kiba - rió Chouji , lamiendo hasta la espina de su acabado pescado .  
- que te jodan Chouji¬¬ - se molestó el Inozuka , fulminando al gordito con la mirada .

Akamaru le ladró .

- bueno... ¡menos peleas!- calmó Tsunade.  
- a mí también me intentó conquistar ... - comentó Sasuke, que aún tenía a Naruto con la mirada perdida apoyado en él - pero yo no caí ...  
- ¿ no es un poco sospechoso que solo haya mostrado interés en dominar a poseedores del Sharingan? - espetó Shikamaru entonces , sonriendo por su interesante pregunta .

Se lo quedaron mirando , muy concentrados en lo que acababa de decir. 

El jóven Nara apoyó una mano hacia atrás , haciéndose el interesante .

- pensadlo bien ... jejeje , esa chica tiene una extraña obsesión con el sharingan ... puede que embaucara a Kakashi como segundo plato si no conseguía a un Uchiha puro ...

Las miradas se centraron en Sasuke .

- tiene razón ...- comentó Gaara - si con Sasuke lo intentó y no consiguió nada , decidió intentarlo con ...

- Uchiha ... Itachi - bramó roncamente Sasuke - por eso se unió a él ...  
- ella lo ha utilizado - dijo Tenten muy segura de si misma - se limpió las manos el día que Itachi apareció en Konoha y mató a Aroa Pikazo y Sakuya Ockouchi ... también fueron juntos a la villa de la porra y la destruyeron ...

- y la destruyeron por que los Pikazo le arrebataron su villa a su madre ... - finalizó Tsunade , que conoció en un pasado a la madre de Kirara- Eizebeke ,princesa de la villa de la luna fue asesinada por Pikazo por que haberle sido infiel por un Jounnin ... él también murió ...

Ante aquella información , Naruto levantó un poco la cabeza de su ensoñación .

- no sabemos nada de su pasado , ni por que ella es así ,pero ... de todas formas tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor ... - dictó tsunade mientras apagaba el fuego - y dicho esto último , busquemos esa cabaña que decís que habéis visto y durmamos ...

- sí ...

Se pusieron en pie , agarrando de nuevo las mochilas y en fila india caminando hacia la izquierda .

- en posición como antes por favor ... - comunicó Tsunade, cogiendo su puesto al final de la fila junto a Iruka.

- sí ... - comentó Kiba , que era el primero - vayamos ya ... ¡ AHHHH!

El chico chilló, provocando un caos detrás de él . 

Empezaron a sacar kunais a diestro y siniestro, Tsunade dió un salto al principio de la fila .

- ¡¿ que pasa!- se alarmó la Godaime , encontrándose simplemente a una anciana y bajita mujer delante de ellos.

Tirada en el suelo por haber chocado con Kiba, y claramente asustada.

- no me hagáis daño ... soy una simple curandera ... no me hagaís nada ...- lloriqueaba la mujer entre la penumbra . 

- ¡ Si solo es un vieja!- suspiró Kiba , secándose la frente .  
- ¡ ME HABÍAS ASUSTADO ESTÚPIDO!- Tenten le dio un golpe en la cabeza , furiosa .

Tsunade , e Iruka fueron a ayudar a la mujer, tendiéndole una mano . 

- señora ... ¿ que hace por aquí a estas horas? - questionó Tsunade ,sacudiéndole la ropa .  
- ains... iba a buscar plantas que solo salen a estas horas de la noche ... soy curandera ¿ sabe?

Tsunade alzó una ceja , aquella viejecita ... le sonaba de algo .

- ¡ AHHH!- Naruto, que se había quedado un rato observándola con los ojos entornados dio un gritito señalándola .  
- ¡ KYAAAA!- Tenten y Temari chillaron asustadas , Temari agarrándose al brazo de Shikamaru .  
- ¡ Naruto , nos asustas baka!- chilló Chouji que parecía que fuera a darle un síncope .  
- usted...- tartamudeaba Naruto, aún señalándola - es ... ¡es la vieja curandera de la villa de la porra!¡ la que detectó mi embarazo!

Se provocó un repentino silencio, mientras la anciana miraba fijamente a Naruto, como asegurándose de las palabras del ojiazul.

Poniéndose una mano en la boca, fue hacia él , abrazándolo .

- ¡ ohhh querido! ¡ eres tú1¿ cómo estás? ¿ ya tuviste a tu hijo? - le dió besos por toda la cara ( para molestia de Sasuke xD) ¿ dónde dejaste a la criaturita?

Pero la anciana mujer había dado en el peor punto indicado en esos instantes ... los ojos de Naruto se volvieron a aguar.

- El niño ha sido raptado ...- confirmó Tsunade a la mujer, recogiendo un canastito de hojas que se le había caído al suelo - ... por una chica de su antigua villa ... Kirara Atsuro ... ella planeó todo esto - repuso Tsunade,como si así, fuera a hacer sentir culpable a la mujer o algo ... U.

La cara de alegría y desconcierte de la curandera cambió entonces a una de espanto y terror , se estremeció en el suelo , poniéndose las manos en las orejas .

- no pronuncieís ese nombre ... ¡ no! - estaba muy asustada - ¡ por culpa de ella tengo que vivir escondida en este bosque! - temblaba inconscientemente ,ante las atentas miradas de todos sobre ella .

- ¿ esa cabaña que hay cerca de aquí es suya? - preguntó Gaara a la mujer.  
- ¿ eh ...? sí ... - tibuteó la mujer , sonó un aullido de lobo , y dió un leve chillido - mejor vayamos todos a ella , podeís dormir esta noche allí ... vamos , vamos ...

Y a paso ligero, como con pocas de ganas seguir en aquel bosque , en fila india siguieron a la mujer hasta la destrozada cabaña . 

El techo era de madera, pero había muchos y peligrosos agujeros ... que terminarían algún día en derrimbamiento .

Una mesa en el medio y una cama sucia ...  
En lo que se supone era una cocina , solo habían espinas de pescados y ostras hiervas ... un par de velas alumbraban toda la casucha .

- ¿ vive usted aquí? - preguntó Tsunade aterrada de como la mujer podía vivir en esas condiciones ambientales . 

- sí ... - contestó la anciana lentamente - sentaos en el suelo ... no hay otro sitio ...

Sentándose en el suelo , hicieron el mismo corro que antes , mientras la mujer dejaba el canasto de las hojas en la mesa semirota.

- desde que mi villa está destruida no he querido dar un paso más hacia allá ... - suspiró pesadamente - tuve la inmensa suerte de estar en el bosque recogiendo plantas medicinales el día de la masacre de la porra ... por lo cual , me he quedado en esta casucha malhabitada - miró las paredes - ...

- ... pero - espetó Temari - Itachi y Kirara no están allí , señora ... podría volver sin ningún problema ...¡ ni siquiera se molestaron en destruír edificios!

- jeh ... - la anciana mujer la miró con lástima - que inocente eres ... por eso mismo prefiero estar aquí , por que se que ella volverá ...

Se levantó para encender una tercera vela que tenía guardada en uno cajón de un mueble mohoso .

- sus intenciones son esas ... vivir sola en un pueblo fantasma ... - los ojos de la anciana fijos en la luz de la vila - ... en su soledad , como siempre ha vivido ... con algunos fieles sirvientes que le den placer cuando ella quiera ... que le traigan presentes a sus pies ... 

Se puso una mano en la cara aterrorizada .

Tsunade frunció el ceño ... aquello le estaba resultando interesante ... aquella mujer parecía conocer muchas cosas de Kirara Atsuro .

- por sus palabras pareciera ... que conoce a esa muchacha muy a fondo ...

Ella no hizo caso de la Hokague, se quedó pensativa mirando a Naruto ... el muchacho clavaba sus enormes ojos azules hacia ella , embobado .

- chico Kyubi ...- sonrió - ¿ es cierto que esa Ki... - se calló - digo ... que esa mujer se llevó a tu hijo? ...

- ...- Naruto pareció que no quiso contestar, cuando Sasuke , se decidió a hacerlo por él , abrió el Uzumaki los labios .- Akatsuki me quiere a mí ... ella , está en deuda con Itachi Uchiha y ... - tragó saliva - utilizó a mi sensei para que se llevara a mi hijo como cebo ...

- por eso estamos aquí en este bosque - farfulló Tsunade ,con desconfianza - en seís días ... nos enfrentaremos a Kirara Atsuro e Itachi Uchiha ...

La mujer se quedó callada de nuevo , mirándose las manos . 

- un Uchiha ... ¿ de verdad? - preguntó como si eso fuera lo peor de todo que había escuchado .

- sí ... ¿ por qué? - espetó veloz como el rayo Sasuke, claramente interesado .

- tsk ... no puede ... ser - la mujer se puso las manos en la cara , echando a llorar.

- ¡ ¿ que no puede ser! - se puso en pie Shikamaru - ¡ Nos esta liando ,señora!

Iruka lo mandó sentar y calmar.

- ... creo que ... necesito contaros algo ...- sonrió delicadamente la mujer, sentándose en la única silla de la cabaña - algo que ... necesitais saber para esta lucha ... 

- Usted es Yuca Sugisaki,¿ verdad? - preguntó Tsunade . 

- la misma ...

- gran curandera ... - prosiguió la Godaime .

- muchas gracias ... pero eso ahora no és lo importante ... dejadme hablar, porfavor ...

La mirada grís perla de la anciana curandera se fijó en la de Naruto .

- hijo mío ... me temo que corres un grave peligro ... mucho me temo que Nekomata va a por tí de nuevo ...

Se hizo un silencio muy largo, todos mirándose entre ellos , entre la confusión y la expectación .

- ¿ Nekomata? ¿ qué está queriendo decir? ...  
- estoy queriendo decir ... que ... Kirara Atsuro es más que una mujer ... como tú ... - miró a Gaara también - y como tu compañero el pelirrojo , vive un demonio en su interior ...

Una sacudida general los invadió a todos.

- ¿ un ... bijuu ...? - Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo la presión en su estómago .

- sí ... Naruto ... ¿ nunca os habeís percatado del aspecto felino de esa chica ... ?

Un par de ojos ámbar , agilidad felina prodigiosa , su estado de eterno celo ... el ronroneo constante en sus palabras empalagosas y superficiales.

- ¿ está queriendo decir ... que el nibi de las dos colas , o Nekomata , está sellado en el cuerpo de esa chica?  
- exactamente ... pero aún teneís que saber el principio de esta historia ... yo ... soy abuela de Kirara Atsuro .

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron con espectación , el sonido del viento acompañaba dando golpes en el inestable tejado . 

- jeh ... yo soy madre del jounnin con el que Eizebeke tuvo relaciones ...  
- ¿ tú eras ...? - quería interrumpirla Tsunade .  
- shhhh - la mandaron callar a su propia Hokage - calle tsunade sama - ordenó Shikamaru xDD.

Una expresión muy triste opacó el rostro de la mujer .

- él era mi único hijo ... tenía miedo mucho miedo a que lo mataran ... no quise que se acercara a Eizebeke ... pero su amor por ella fue más poderoso ... de ahí nació Kirara ... - tibuteó - pero una de las jounnins más fieles de Pikazo , una tal Irina Gorrocko ... se enteró de la traición ... y Pikazo mandó asesinar a mi hijo ...

Se detuvo , pasándose un dedo por los ojos , limpiando sus lágrimas .

Naruto sintió ese dolor ... al pensar que pasaría si Kirara o Itachi mataran a su hijo ...

- Eizebeke se suicidó ... sí era verdad que tenía a su primera hija , Aroa , pero ... no sentía ningún tipo de sentimiento por esa niña ... abandonó a Kirara en el río y la llevaron al orfanato de la villa ...

- perdonde ... Sugisaki sama - la interrumpió Iruka - ¿ por qué ústed no se hizo cargo de la pequeña ? no lo entiendo ...

- por miedo ... por miedo a que me mataran por ser la abuela ... - se echó a llorar - fuí una cobarde ... aunque también pensé , que la niña se criaría mejor como un personaje anónimo ...

- pero ... - volvieron a interrumpir, esta vez Kiba - La tal Irina esta ... trataba con desprecio a Kirara ... eso es ¿ que sabía la verdad no?

- sí ... - contestó la ancina Yuca - Irina se percartó cuando Kirara cumplió once años y se presentó a ser gennin ... el gran parecido con Eizebeke era admirable ... 

- ¿ y no la mataron? - se interesó Tenten .  
- no ... ya no les interesaba ... a fin de cuentas , Aroa Pikazo sería la heredera de la villa y de el puesto de Pikague ...

- ...

Un nuevo silencio , que rompió Naruto .

- entonces ...¿ que ha querido decir con que tenga cuidado y con ese tal Nibi ... ?

Yuca fue hacia Naruto , acariciándole la cara ...

- querido muchacho ... al igual que el 4º Hokague de tu villa selló en tí a Kyubi ... a Ki- hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos por pronunciar el nombre de su propia nieta - Kirara ... también le sellaron al poco tiempo de nacer un demonio en su interior ...

- ¿ Nekómata de las dos colas? - preguntó impasible Gaara .- compañero del dios de la muerte , el gato negro de los tres ojos ...

- exacto muchacho ... hace muchos años - empezó a explicar mientras iba hacia la " cocina" para preparar té ( como podía y con las tazas que encontrara jeje) - ... Kyubi y Nibi , dos de los nueve bijuus , tuvieron una temible pelea , donde Kyubi mató a Nibi... su alma sin embargo, no se extínguió tras la derrota ...

- ¿ entonces ...? - cortó Sasuke .

- shhh - lo mandó callar Yuca - ... ese alma resentida fue encerrada en una hurna que mis antepasados cuidaron durante décadas ... toda mi familia se dedicó a la medicina , excepto mi hijo, al cual no le interesó ... - mirada hacia Tsunade .

La mujer empezó a servir té , que había calentado con un simple jutsu .

- a mí me gustaba investigar ... descubrí el secreto de la hurna que tan celosamente me habían ocultado ... y ... cometí mi gran error .

Tsunade, que empezaba a imaginarse el error de su compañera de oficio se puso una mano en la cara .

- ¿no me digas qué ...?

- Sí Tsunade sama ... - apretó mucho las manos en la silla - yo sellé a nibi en el cuerpo de mi propia nieta ... 

Naruto se puso en pie, de un brinco chillándole a la mujer.

- ¿ POR QUÉ HIZO ESO? ¿ ESTÁ LOCA O QUÉ? - se alteró el kitsune , ante el impaciente Sasuke queriéndolo sentar de nuevo - ¿ CREÉ QUE ES AGRADABLE SENTIR UN DEMONIO DENTRO DE TÍ?

- ¡Naruto! - Iruka lo mandó callar .

Pero el kitsune seguía de pie , fijando la mirada en la de la arrepentida anciana .

- yo ... - llorosa - ... estaba hundida ... tenía miedo de morir, tenía miedo por mi nieta ... pensé que cuando descubrieran la verdad , que Kirara era hija de Eizebeke la querrían matar y ... quería protegerla ...

Se puso las manos en la cara llorando desolada, Tsunade se levantó para consolarla .

- pero sellar un demonio en el interior de una persona es la peor manera de proteger a un ser querido - contestó Shikamaru, bebiendo su té .

- lo se ... lo se ...- sollozó ella - y estoy tan arrepentida ... jeh ... - se secó las lágrimas ,volviendo a sentarse - a partir de ese momento y mediante iba creciendo Kirara se iba haciendo más solitaria ... nunca jugaba con nadie , se separó ella del mundo ...

Naruto y Gaara en esos momentos conectaron en el mismo pensamiento .

Ellos también habían estado solos , pero no por que ellos quisieran sino ... por el rechazo general hacia sus personas .

- sola ... como una gata solitaria vivió hasta los once años , sin mostrar afecto a nada ni nadie ... más tarde - se sonó la nariz - al hacerse mujer a los doce años ... se la podía ver en presencia de hombres ... hombres de la misma villa , o hombres que conocía en sus primeras misiones como gennin ...

- ... - silencio de todos .

- ... aquellos hombres lo daban todo por ella , parecían sus esclavos ... y ...todos acababan muertos ... todos...

- Glups... - Kiba tragó saliva ,Iruka tuvo en espasmo ¿ y si Kakashi no era la escepción?

- usar y tirar - concluyó Sasuke - ¿no?

- exacto ,pero aquí viene lo último Sasuke Uchiha ...- una vela se apagó por el viento torrencial que partió la ventana ,alarmando a todos.- yo daba clases por unos meses en la escuela ninja de la villa ... fui maestra de Kirara ... claro está ella no sabía nada de que yo soy su abuela ...

- ¿pero ella no sabe que tiene el nibi en su interior?¿ cómo supo de su parentesco con la princesa Eizebeke?

- por que yo le mandé una carta cuando se hizo gennin en la que ella supo toda la verdad ... anónima por supuesto ... otro error en mi lista ...

Iruka se levantó para intentar recolocar la partida ventana de madera .

- prosiga con lo de su temporada como profesora , Sugisaki sama ... - pidió Godaime.

- sí, sí ... perdón - sonrió nerviosa- es que son tantas cosas jejeje ... pues bien -adoptó forma seria de nuevo- en una de mis clases comentábamos los diferentes tipos de barreras de sangre ... familias poderosas entre las que destacó la pupila giratoria de la familia Uchiha : el sharingan.

Sasuke puso especial atención en esos momentos, la mujer lo miraba fijamente .

- Kirara ... se sintió muy atraída por ese tipo de pupila ... lo noté en sus ojos , y más aún cuando me estaís comentando que se ha fijado en las 3 personas que dominan esa técnica ocular ...

- ¿ qué está queriendo decir ... Sugisaki sama? 

- muy simple ... - susurró con voz extremadamente cuidadosa - que Kirara Atsuro quiere los ojos de Itachi Uchiha ...con la extremada inteligencia del Nekomata en su alma ha echo creer a todos que solo quería ayudar a Itachi por su ayuda con la villa , cuando en realidad ... su objetivo no era recuperar la villa en sí ... su único objetivo ... - señaló a Naruto - es el kyubi que vive en tu interior ...

Tenten dio un gritito , con las bocas abiertas todos miraban a Naruto, sorprendidos y asustados .

- a...¿ Kyubi?

- sí , Naruto Uzumaki ... Kirara se percató de que Akatsuki quería matarte , y los instintos del demonio que habitaban en su interior le dijeron que ayudando a Itachi podría matar unos cuantos pájaros de un tiro ...

- ...

- una marioneta más ... , un cebo , atraerte hacia ellos , y con los o

jos de Itachi poder tener una arma que no tuvo la última vez que Kyubi y Nibi se enfrentaron ...

- ¿pretende matar a Itachi para así poder enfrentarse con kyubi ... ?- siseó Naruto sobrecogido.

- me temo que sí ... el gato siempre ha sido un animal vengativo a más no poder ... imagino que terroríficos planes estarán maquinando por esa cabecita...

La mujer fue hacia Naruto abrazándolo.

- ten mucho cuidado... Naruto Uzumaki... tenedlo todos...

Naruto sentía que la gargante se le había secado, toda aquella información daba vueltas por su cabeza haciéndole doler incluso las sienes ...

¿ Cómo no habían podido atar cabos antes? Todo había sido un plan bien diseñado ...

Encontrar una presa poderosa , arrebatarle lo más poderoso de su ser ... y usarlo en tu beneficio.

- ¡BASTA!- Tsunade detuvo los pequeños murmullos que se estaban formando entre sus ninjas en esos momentos - ya hemos hablado bastante ... coged un rincón de la cabaña y dormid ... mañana partiremos ...

- ¿ a donde tenéis que viajar Tsunade -sama? - se interesó la mujer escrutando a Tsunade , que parecía muy tensa .

- a la frontera del país del fuego ... en seis días ... 

- mmm- quedó pensativa la bajita mujer - no está tan lejos ... pasariaís dos o tres días esperándolos ... podéis pasar un par de días aquí y luego volver a la marcha ... podriais entonces planificar con más calma y entrenar un poco ...

La rubia miró a sus shinobis que se estaban cogiendo sus rincones para dormir .

- no se... mañana decidiremos algo, ahora es mejor que durmamos ...- sentenció la Hokague sécamente .

Se retiró a un rincón , donde estaba Tenten estirada y la imitó .

Naruto y Sasuke se habían colocado detrás de la mesa , alejados de los demás ...

El rubio miraba el techo , donde se podía ver el cielo estrellado desde uno de los agujeros del mismo ...

Sasuke lo abrazó colocándolo sobre sus rodillas .

- ( Naruto... tengo tanto miedo ... no quiero perderte , no lo podría soportar... ni a tí , ni a nuestro pequeño ... moriría con vosotros si eso ocurriera ...)

Acariciaba con la llema de sus dedos sus mejillas, congeladas por el viento que entraba por los agujeros .

Naruto se encogió en brazos de su koi .

- como Haku nos dijo un día ... una persona se vuelve fuerte cuando tiene alguien importante al cual proteger ... y esas personas las tengo ...

El claro de luna que ahora los iluminaba desde el techo , le dió a Naruto un aspecto angelical .

- ... tenemos que vencer , Sasuke ... tenemos que vencer ...  
- Naruto ...  
- pero ...- sus manos abrazadas a la espalda , mientras su cara apoyada en las rodillas se tensaba - ... mientras ese día llegue , mientras no tengamos a Saruko chan en brazos , abrázame muy fuerte Sasuke ... dame tu calor ...

Y Sasuke no se lo pensó , se abrazaron muy fuerte transmitiendo todo lo que sentían ... no les importaba que algún compañero los viera en esa posición , les daba igual el viento , sus cuerpos eran los únicos capaces de darle aquel calor ...

Un calor y un amor intenso que ni el viento más revelde podría hacerlos temblar. 

---------------------------------------------------- 

En otro lugar y contemplando la luna también estaba otra persona ...

Desnuda dentro del agua, limpiando su piel tersa de la sangre ... estaba Kirara ...

Con los ojos muy abiertos mirando la luna en un pequeño lago próximo al refugio.

Quieta y expectante ... mojando su dermis pálida suave y lentamente . 

- seís días ... seís días para volver a encontrarnos , Kyubi ... jeh esta vez yo ganaré la partida ... 

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A OLA A TODOS! PFFF Cap larguito eh? ejeje he estado toda la mañana escribiendo... que cansancio ... pero en fin ... ¡ esto se acaba señores! quedarán un par de caps como mucho para que acabe definitivamente ... espero k no tengais el cerebro como esponjas ante tanta informacion U . en fin ... espero reviews diciendome k tal , si me kereis matar y todo lo k se os ocurra neh? jejeje  
ahivan las contestacionesa algunos reviews :

cris:ola crisssss! aki contesto tu review asi k espero l de este cap ehh?jejej xD pederasta kakashi? aber cuando una gata en celo te pilla como ratón ya puedes tener 30 o 80 k caes ... xD asi de claro ajajja enga ninia un besote   
Mara: ola mara si saruko secuestrado... mini kyubi? ejejje no xD va a ser k no jejeje un besote wapa y espero tu review chau.  
arli: ola arli! gracias por el review k te deje sin palabras? vaya por dios xd ejej espero k las recuperes pa este capitulo jejeje besos espero review;)  
mickye: ola !gracias por el review te espero en este tb xDDD una porra? es como un basto , sabes k es un basto , un palo de madera asi de forma irregular xDDD jaja besos

bueno , los demás reviews los ire mandando ahora jeje besos a todos y os espero en el 20 no me falleís .

pd: ME HAN MANDADO UNOS DIBUJOS GENIALES DEL FIC:D , MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, INCLUSO ESTOY PENSANDO HACER UNA MINI WEB DE " PAPÁ NARUTO" para asi colocar los dibujos, mis teorias , el fic completo , mis demás fics y fotos de sasunaru y yaoi ¿ que os parece? que me vaya al cuerno ? jajaja xDDD venga un beso 

LORE-HERMI18-BERGDORA


	20. Nibi vs Kyuby

Cap- 20- Nibi vs Kyuby.

Saruko chan gateaba por la hierva en medio de una oscura noche .  
Sus pequeñas manitas se habíen llenado de barro y pequeños rasguños por el contacto directo por el suelo.  
Asustado , y con lagrimitas en sus azules ojos miraba a todos lados dándole el frío viento en la cara y con el movimiento de las ramas como única melodía.

- ¿ñi? - el pequeño empezó a seguir a un grillo que saltaba por la hierva, animándose un poco.

A gatas y persiguiendo la criatura llegó hasta chocarse con unos pies.

Levantó la pequeña cabecita , viendo cara a cara la figura de una mujer de ojos ámbar ...

Los ojos iluminados como los de un gato mirando a su presa era todo lo que el pequeño podía ver ... echándose para atrás el niño rompió a llorar .

La mano larga y afilada de la pelilila se alargó hacia cogerlo por los pelos subiéndolo hacia arriba.

- Buaaaahhh- lloraba Saru chan,atemorizado , mientras intentaba patear en el aire.

Kirara reía y se lamía los labios con sensualidad , detrás de ella ... Itachi Uchiha miraba la escena.

-¿ mato a tu sobrino Itachi? - se escuchó la femenina voz en un susurro.  
- haz lo que quieras... total ... un Uchiha menos para retarme en un futuro ... - contestó el moreno con voz cansina.  
- Buahhhh - el pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente.  
- mmm- Kirara lo fijó cruelmente llevando una de sus largas uñas hacia la carita del pequeño - si marco a este pequeño ... ¿kyuby se enfadará?  
- Buahhhhh - el terror se podía leer en los ojitos azules .  
- Muajajajajajajaja

Una risa estridente hizo eco en el lugar y en la mente de Naruto que empezó a chillar .

- ¡ NOOOOOOO!¡ NO LE HAGAS DAÑOOO!¡ NO LO MA-!- con el sudor cayendo por su frente y Sasuke zarandeándolo con preocupación, Naruto se despertó.  
- ¡ NARUTO!

Sasuke estaba junto a él, con un gesto de preocupación en sus facciones y con un fuego chisporreteando cerca de ellos.

El Uzumaki miró a todos los lados posibles , percatándose de que los demás estaban allí... durmiendo y que estaban en la cabaña de la vieja curandera.

Apartando a Sasuke de su lado, se levantó , puso su bandana y salió corriendo de la cabaña .

- ¡ Naruto!- Sasuke, aunque descalza , lo persiguió. 

Corriendo desesperado y con lágrimas en los ojos, Naruto saltaba por los árboles dominado por el pánico.

( - SARU CHAN... ¡ TE TENGO QUE SALVAR DE UNA VEZ!)

-¡ NARUTO, DETENTE!- Sasuke lo perseguía detrás de él. 

-( no puedo estar durmiendo tranquilamente ... sin saber que le pasa a mi hijo ...¡ No puedo!)

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que se tropezó con una rama y chillando , cayó dirección al río de antes . 

El Uchiha veloz , pudo llegar a tiempo antes de que cayera al agua .

- ¡ Kuso!

Estirándolo en la tierra húmeda de la orilla , Sasuke jadeó ,fulminando a su koi con la mirada.

- ¿¡ Se puede saber en que piensas!- chilló el moreno bastante nervioso.

Pero Naruto, serio y avergonzado le dio la espalda a Sasuke ... sin decirle nada .

- ¡ NO PUEDES HUIR SOLO CUANDO TE PLAZCA¿ SABES!¡ MENUDA LOCURA LA TUYA!- Sasuke no tenía otra opción que reñir a Naruto .  
Los nervios lo estaban consumiendo,pero si él no mantenía la calma y la serenidad ... ¿ quién de los dos lo haría?

- ...

- ... ¿ por qué saliste corriendo...?- preguntó el Uchiha más calmado,percatándose que chillando no iba a conseguir nada bueno.  
- ... Saru chan ... Kirara Atsuro lo quería matar ... - susurró con voz quebrada el Uzumaki .

Sasuke quedó con la boca abierta, mientras observaba con atención la espalda del rubio.

- pero ... Naruto ... eso ... lo has soñado - intentó calmarlo Sasuke ( y a si mismo claro) , pasándole una mano por el hombro - yo te ví como llorabas en sueños ...  
- ... - el otro chico no decía nada, solo temblaba y dejaba caer su amargura en lágrimas .- Sasuke ... quiero recuperar a mi hijo ... entiéndeme ...  
- claro que te entiendo...- concluyó el moreno cerrando los ojos con fuerza, como si solo la duda de su koi lo dañara - ... pero no podemos precipitarnos ... - le giró la cara con una mano - más ahora que sabemos que Kirara te quiere a tí ...

Los ojos azules penetrando en los negros, buscando aquel consuelo que les era tan difícil poder encontrar...

Un pez chapoteó en el río, la brisa mobía las ramas .  
Un buho hizo acto de presencia volando sobre ellos .

Naruto abrió los brazos buscando el contacto con Sasuke ... este tardó milésimas de segundos en ir a abrazarlo.

Sus rostros chocaron un poco , en una delicada caricia ... Sasuke besó los ojos lagrimosos con dulzura , lamiendo la humedad en una pequeñas ojeras que le habían salido al Uzumaki .

- me duele tanto tu tristeza ... me provoca un dolor más grande de lo nunca podrías imaginar ...- susurró el menor de los Uchiha rozando la nuca del otro con sus dedos.  
- si tan solo pudiera saber que nuestro bebé está bien ...  
- lo estará ... la vida no nos puede jugar esta mala pasada ...   
- o sí - giró un poco la cara el kistune, aún en el abrazo .  
- ey ... - el moreno sonrió un poco , volviendo a girarle el rostro hacia él - eres Naruto Uzumaki ,¿ no dices que serás el mejor Hokague que haya tenido Konoha ?  
- ...- los ojos azules se iluminaron.  
- sí ...

Sasuke sonrió, besándolo en los labios delicadamente , traspasándole todos los sentimientos que quería transmitirle .

- lo serás ... por eso , no puedes morir , Naruto - recitó el Uchiha .- no vas a ser derrotado por el demonio de una gata resentida ...  
- ...  
- la vieja esa lo dijo, Nekomata solo ha sido derrotado por Kyuby ... lo volverás a hacer ... ese demonio es inteligente , jeh ... no va a matar al cebo así como así ...

Naruto sonrió un poco imitando a su koi, ambos se miraron .

- eres el mejor hombre del mundo ... Sasuke baka ...  
- jeje nacimos para amarnos y consolarnos , no lo olvides nunca ... usuratonkachi ...  
- ey ... - le dió un pequeño codazo Naruto - no me digas ...

El rubito se sorprendió cuando Sasuke le agarró la mano apretándola fuerte.

- ¿ damos un paseito bajo la luna hasta llegar a la cabaña, Naru koi ?  
- será un placer ... - sonrió el rubio sonrojándose un poco .  
- jeh ... vamos ...

Juntos y de la mano, Naruto y Sasuke unían su alma y sus esfuerzos en aquellos momentos ...  
Juntos habían estado para compartir sus vidas, su amor, sus pasiones y deseos ... juntos para criar un hijo, pero también para salvarlo a costa de todo y todos.

( - me esforzaré hasta la fecha señalada hijo mío - pensaba Naruto en sus adentros, mientras caminaba a paso lento junto a Sasuke - te salvaré , salvaré a todo el mundo ... ¡ mataré a Nekómata!)

El buho volvió a pasar ululando intesamente por el oscuro cielo. 

En otro lugar , la figura delgada y femenina de Kirara se secaba un poco con una pieza de su misma ropa ( no hay toallas es lo k tiene xD ). 

Exprimiéndose el ahora corto cabello lila , entró por el agujero del túnel que daba al otro lado de la morada .

Allí estaba el fuego encendido, el cadáver de Deidara seguía en el suelo , apestando ya ...

En un rincón dormía Kisame ,roncando.

En el sofá estaba Itachi, estirado ... una gran palidez adornaba sus facciones .

Kirara se lo quedó mirando, sonriente , se acercó a él ... quedando frente a frente .

- te sacaré los ojos ... Itachi Uchiha ... tu mangekyu sharingan será para mí ... - acarició los párpados cerrados con delicadeza .

Un dévil gruñidito le llamó la atención ... la chica se giró de golpe para mirar a otro de los rincones de la guarida .

Kakashi estaba también dormido, con la manta algo sucia apollada en sus brazos ...

La mantita se movía un poco , llamando la curiosidad de Kirara , que se acercó un poco al shinobi dormido.

Mirando por encima del bulto , pudo ver los ojos abiertos de par en par de Saruko ... observándola .

- ju ... - rió ella un poco , adoptando su postura fría de siempre - hijo de Kyubi ... ¿ vendrá a buscarte tu papá?

Saruko, como era normal, no contestó xD.( n/AJUASSS lo siento parida mía.xDDD)

Kakashi emitió un ligero ronquido,pero no despertó.

Kirara se puso de cuncliyas , mirando al pequeño de ojos azules que se metía un dedito en la boca a falta de su chupete .

- mataré a tu papá pequeño ...- sonreía dulzona la pelilila - y a tu otro papá ... y a tu tío ... y a todos ... y tú ... - llevó una mano hacia el pelito moreno - serás un buen manjar para Nibi ... jejejeje bocadito de Kyubi jr jejeje¿ darás al gatito ese placer?

Saru chan se echó un poco hacia atrás , asustado , la chica de los ojos ámbar sacaba unos afilados colmillos .

- ... comprobarás el tacto de mis dientes cuando te debore pequeño bebé ... jejejejeje

Se puso en pie ante los quejidos de disgusto que empezaban a salir de la boca del niño .

Y reprimiéndose una risa maligna Kirara se fue al lado del fuego y acurrucándose como un felino se quedó dormida. 

Saruko chan , cerró los ojitos , durmiéndose de nuevo... 

... 

- ¿ pescado para desayunar ? que rollo ...¬¬- la voz enfurruñada de Shikamaru fue lo primero que escuchó Naruto cuando empezó a despertarse a la mañana siguiente .

- no te quejes , Shikamaru ... és lo único que tenemos - se escuchó la voz de Temari reñir a su koi .

- despertad a Sasuke y Naruto, vamos a desayunar ...- ordenó la voz de Tsunade sama.

Naruto abrió los ojos, restregándoselos con la mano , cuando la figura de Kiba se acercaba para despertarlos.

- ya están despiertos ...- dijo Kiba , desistiendo de su propósito y sentándonse en el corro que habían formado los demás .

Efectivamente , al lado de él , y soltándo su cintura estaba Sasuke desperándose en esos instantes .

- que sueño ...- bostezó el Uchiha, que desde el secuestro de Saruko no había dormido nada - mm huele bien ...   
- vamos a desayunar -dijo Naruto , notando como sus tripas gruñían - jejeje no me mires así - sonrió un poquito el chico. 

Sasuke sonreía ,pasándole una mano por el pelo.

- al final tienes hambre ¿ neh ...? jejeje  
- UU  
- venga vamos ...

Se levantaron de su rincón para dirigirse al medio de la cabaña donde estaban todos despiertos y reunidos .

La vieja Yuca , repartía un pescado y un tazo de verduras para cada uno .

- eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecer ... - decía la curandera con lástima - ojalá pudiera dar más ...  
- no pasa nada ,Yuca -sama - decía Iruka sonriente - le estamos muy agredecidos ... jeje  
- exacto - sonreía Tsunade sama , que tenía el pelo de loca .

Ten ten y Temari se habían reído a lo bajito por ello . 

Mientras comían y tomaban té que Yuca acababa de servir , Lee preguntó .

- Tsunade sama ¿ vamos a partir de nuevo tras el desayuno?- esa era la pregunta que esperaban todos .

La rubia miró a Iruka , entendiéndose con la mirada ... luego la vista de esta se centró en Naruto y Sasuke .

- bueno ...- tibuteó ella - he consultado con la almohada y ... yo creo que ¿ para qué estar tan pronto en la frontera si vamos a tener que esperar?  
- pues sí ... - afirmó Shino, dándole la razón .

Naruto y Sasuke se miraron ...

- la verdad - añadió Gaara - chicos es que si estamos aquí podemos entrenar más tranquilamente ... preparanos psicológicamente - miró a la pareja , buscando una aceptación por parte de ellos .

- ¡ Aquí podremos comer también! - añadió Chouji, que solo pensaba en la comida.  
- yo voto por quedarnos aquí ... - levantó una mano Shikamaru .

- ¡Y yo!- kiba , las chicas y los demás levantaron las manos, todos menos Tsunade, Sasuke , Naruto e Iruka .

- bueno ... - trató de apaciguar los ánimos Iruka - ... yo creo que son Tsunade , Sasuke y Naruto quienes tienen que decidir ...  
- lo veo bien ...- le cortó la voz de Naruto.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando , dejando sus alimentos de lado ... no esperaban que Naruto asintiera tan de repente ,más bien esperaban que fuera la oposición completa de aquella idea.

- ¿ estás seguro? - preguntó Tsunade mirándolo fijamente a los ojos - ... sería más sensato pasar 3 días aquí y luego ya partir ... pero si vosotros no queréis ...  
- digo que no me importa, será lo mejor ... - Naruto sonrió levemente.

Sasuke se alegró de la actitud de su koi .

- yo creo que si Naruto dice que sí, está todo dicho ... 

Tsunade sonrió , orgullosa, y pronunció entonces .

- perfecto ... entonces , Yuca sama , nos quedaremos aquí si no le importa ...   
- pada nada - contesto la anciana , feliz - con mucho gusto   
- bien ...

Naruto dejó el plato con la espina y un par de hojas de verdura que no se había comido .

- pues ... - levantó la mano - ¡ VAMOS A ENTRENAR TODOS FUERA, DATTEBAYO:D

El kistsune salió corriendo dando un portazo con un puño en alto.

- ¡ eh! déjanos acabar el desayuno !- se quejó Shikamaru .

Sasuke sonrió, dejando su plato a un lado y poniéndose en pie .

- cuando acabéis salid a entrenar con nosotros , por favor - hizo un gesto con la mano , y todos aún con la boca abierta de que Sasuke Uchiha les hubiera pedido " por favor" acabarón en unos instantes y salieron también a entrenar .

Y pasaron los días ...

Naruto y los demás entrenaban todo el día, solo para deternse en la comida y la cena , dormían seís horas y tras el desayuno entrenaban de nuevo.

Tsunade sama y Yuca Sugisaki se centraban en curas y antídotos que podrían hacerles falta en la lucha .

Naruto , cada noche , antes de irse a dormir, daba una pequeña vuelta con Sasuke al lado del río que estaba cerca de la cabaña ...

Se besaban sin llegar a mayores y solos, compartían ideas sobre Kirara e Itachi y como poder hacerles frente .

El odio hacia aquellos dos personajes se duplicaba cada minuto y en lo más profundo de sus mentes añoraban que el día de la lucha llegara ...

( - mataré a Kirara Atsuro ... lo juro ...)

( - vengaré a mi clan ... Itachi ... no saldrás de esta ... voy ...¡ A MATARTE!)

Y la noche del quinto día llegó ... acababa Naruto de llegar de su vuelta nocturna con Sasuke, cuando en la puerta de la cabaña se encontró a la anciana Yuca ,con una vela en la mano, esperándole ...

- Sugisaki sama ... nosotros ... solo estábamos dando un paseo ... - se excusó Naruto, algo sonrojado de la pillada de la mujer .

Esta se rió pasándose una mano por la boca , bondadósamente. 

- ¿ haciendo más niños?-preguntó con picardía , fijándose en la ropa un poco arrugada de Sasuke .

El Uchiha se puso blanco y Naruto rojo.

- ¡ NOOOO! ¡ PARA NADA!- negó con las manos , escandalizado Naruto - no piense lo que no és ...

La mujer se rió , mientras la pareja se miraba con el rabillo del ojo .

- ( si solo nos hemos acariciado un poco ... sin quitarnos la ropa siquiera ... jooo UU )  
- ( vieja pervertida¬¬ no tengo condones , no podemos hacer nada ... grrr- se quejaba internamente Sasuke)

- bueno - los interrumpió de nuevo la mujer de los ojos grises - siento destrozaros el paseito,pero ...- su rostro adquirió uno más serio- ya que mañana partís hacia la frontera , quiero hablar antes a solas con Naruto, por favor .

La frase fue muy clara , Yuca estaba echando a Sasuke .

Con el ceño un poco fruncido, el Uchiha dejó la mano de Naruto libre y fulminando a Yuca con la mirada se fue dentro de la cabaña .

- ( - que celoso és este hombre - rió divertido Naruto en su interior)

Cuando salió de su pensamiento , la curandera con la mano le señalaba que se alejaran un poco de la cabaña.

-¿ me acompañas , Naruto Uzumaki?- propuso la mujer .  
- sí, si ... - se apresuró en contestar el Uzumaki, y juntos se alejaron un poco de la cabaña , hasta detrás de unos arbustos donde había un tronco caído en el suelo.

Ambos se sentaron en este , mirando al cielo.

- mañana partiís ... - comentó la mujer con voz dévil y ronca.

- sí ... - asintió Naruto retorciéndose los dedos por los nervios .

- ¿ estás ... asustado? - preguntó entonces , mirándolo a los ojos.

Naruto evitó la mirada, concentrándose en mirar un charco que había en la hierva justo delante de él .  
- bueno ... yo ...  
- lo estás - sentenció Yuca - pero , te has entrenado muy duro , Naruto.  
- pues sí ... - asintió Naruto , hablar a solas con la mujer le ponía más nervioso sobremanera ... no quería pensar en el peligro solo en salvar a su pequeño y a Kakashi sensei .  
- ¿tienes alguna estrategia?- le preguntó de nuevo ella , aquello empezaba a parecer una entrevista demasiado incómoda.   
- pues ...  
- no - finalió la frase ella - ¿ verdad?

Naruto quedó callado, estaba deseando ponerse en pie y marcharse, pero la anciana que parecía que le había leído la memoria le pasó una mano por el hombro.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del kitusune ante el contacto, su estómago se revolvía con ansiedad , mientras que los grillos cantaban dando saltos a su alrededor.

Una mirada de tristeza surcaba en las facciones arrugadas de la mujer de los ojos grises.

- aunque sea mi nieta ... mátala , por favor ... Kirara no és una persona, y aunque sea culpa mía ... yo se que ella no merece vivir así ... podrida por dentro,con un monstruo sediento de muerte y sexo ...  
-...   
- Naruto ... ¿la liberarás de ese sufrimiento?- lo agarró de las manos , fuértemente , sus írises grisáceas bañadas en lágrimas - te lo suplico ...

El ojiazul, incómodo apartó las manos mientras asentía con la cabeza.

- sí , sí ... lo haré ...

Yuca sonrió .

- gracias pequeño ... si liberas el alma de mi nieta, el espírito de Nekómata será destruído ... y el alma de Kirara podrá encontrarse con el de sus padres ... y ser feliz ... por una vez en su existencia ...

Se pasó un dedo por los ojos, secándose la humedad ...

- volvamos ... tienes que madrugar .

La mujer se puso en pie, dándose la vuelta y dando pequeños pasos arrastrados dirección a la cabaña .

Naruto la siguió, una idea rebosaba en su cerebro en esos momentos ...

- 'Sugisaki -sama!

Yuca , que estaba tocando el tomo de la puerta, se giró hacia él .

- dime, muchacho...  
- ¿usted sabe como ... matar a Nibi?- lo había formulado, durante esos días aquella duda le había aplastado el cerebro como un machacador ¿ cómo podía matar a Kirara? No sabía sus puntos déviles, a no ser que Kyubi lo dominara a él ...¡ Pero eso supondría un peligro mortal para él también!  
- no lo se ...- negó con la cabeza ella, tras unos segundos observándolo - lo único que puedo decirte ... es ... que siete vidas tiene un gato ...  
- ...

Yuca sonrió y haciéndole una seña , entró en la cabaña ... Naruto la siguió , observando como la única vela que estaba encendida se apagaba en esos momentos ... y con una clara visión en la mente , fue hacia Sasuke . 

Se estiró a su lado, acurruncándose y tras oler su piel y acariciar sus fuertes y musculosos brazos, cerró los ojos quedando profundamente dormido.

----------------------------------- 

Alba ...

Los rostros serios y preparados eran la clara pintura del ejército de Konoha.

Las armas preparadas, los antídotos en las mochilas, algunos pescados y agua para alimentarse , la conciencia lista a lo que avecinaba ...

Naruto , al lado de Sasuke miraba en frente , atándose con fuerza su bandana y aferrándose a su kunai en su bolsillo .

- es la hora ...- había advertido una seria Tsunade sama a sus jounnins , señalando al frente - vamos en a la frontera, no hay tiempo que perder...

Asintieron con la cabeza, con una impasibilidad asombrante .

- gracias por todo, Yuca Sama- la rubia hizo una reverencia, al igual que todos a la anciana mujer .

- no ha sido nada - hizo un ademán con la mano ella - podéis marchar en paz... tened cuidado, por favor ...  
- descuide , lo tendremos - dirigió una última mirada a sus chicos antes de partir - ¿ preparados?  
´- sí - recitaron a coro.  
- bien ... podemos marchar... ¡ ya!- dando un expléndido salto, Tsunade saltó rama por rama siendo perseguida seguidamente por la fila de muchachos .

Yuca Sugisaki , los miraba desde la puerta de su cabaña , diciendo adiós con la mano .

Tras una ráfaga de aire, los vio desaparecer por completo.

Se puso una mano en el pecho, el dolor amaenaba en su corazón ... 

- Kirara ... nieta mía ... ¿ por qué las cosas han tenido que ser así ...? ¿ por qué? ...

Una última lágrima calló por la arrugada mejilla, la mujer cogió su canastito y se puso a recoger troncos del suelo .

- en fin ... es ley de vida ...¿ no?...

Y los pájaros cantaron , siendo así la única compañía de la anciana curandera. 

... 

Por otro lado, en esos momentos un grupo de personas también caminaban saltando roca por roca la montaña enpinada.

En primera fila , Kirara bajaba con una agilidad prodigiosa, casi sin rozar la roca... los demás , tenían algo más de dificultad.

Kisame e Itachi iban detrás de Kirara, muy callados ... casi aterrados ...

El Uchiha tenía la mirada clavada en la espalda de su domadora ... que lo había embrujado completamente .

Sólo vislumbrando sus felinos movimientos la sangre se le empezó a acelerar , el corazón le bombardeaba ... sus mejillas se encendían .

Una dura excitación le hizo daño a escondidas de su holgada vestimenta.

Kakashi, era el último.

El ninja copia, tenía aún el bultito de Saruko en sus brazos , el pequeño parecía estar despierto ya que berreaba con estrépito.  
Ante las pataditas y movimientos, el peligrís empezó a sentirse incómodo...

Habían dejado la montaña atrás , adentrándose en una especie de desierto camino , cuando Kakashi tuvo que detenerse.

- esperad , por favor - jadeó él, parando en seco. 

Itachi, Kisame y Kirara se detuvieron ,dándose la vuelta para saber el motivo de la detencción .

- ¿ qué pasa? - preguntó un muy irritado Itachi, que tras saberse dominado por la chica de los cabellos lilas estaba insoportable con cualquiera que no fuera la misma.  
- creo que Saruko chan ... ha echo sus necesidades hace un buen rato... tendría que cambiarlo - contestó Kakashi fulminando al Uchiha con la mirada .

Kisame se dejó caer en una ronca, con un quejido.

El akatsuki frunció el ceño , mientras observaba como el ninja copia sacaba el paño sucio de su sobrino .( el que le hacia de pañal ...)

Kirara, con una mano en la cadera contemplaba la escena sin decir nada.

- te recuerdo que tenemos que ir a la frontera del fuego - quisquilló el portador del sharingan ... no estamos para limpiar culos de bebé ...¬¬  
- el culo del bebé que estoy limpiando, es el culo de tu sobrino... así que en vez de tanto "rajar" podrías limpiarlo tú ... baka - contraatacó Kakashi limpiando el irritado culito con un pergamino nuevo, lo único con lo que podía limpiarlo .  
- ¿ QUÉ ESTÁS DICIENDO, HIJO DE PUTA?- bramó Itachi, furioso , iendo hacia él mordiéndose el labio con ira - ¿ quieres que te mate?

Pero cuando Itachi iba a seguir amenazando al Hatake , Saruko , risueño echó un buen chorrito de su pis en la cara y vestimenta de su tío.

- ¿ pero qué ..? ¡ GROARGHHH! ¡MI TÚNICA!- bramó con los ojos desorbitados - ¡ MALDITO CRÍO! 

Itachi se abalanzó contra el crío, y antes de que Kakashi pudiera contrarestar, el pequeño ojiazul le había metido un pie , manchado de caca en la boca .

El Uchiha quedó blanco, luego azul y luego verde ... mirando con pánico el pie que tenía metido en la boca y la marronosa substancia que estaba saboreando ... escupió, vomitó y llenó el suelo casi de sus mismas tripas.

- ¡ BROARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!¡ MALDITO NIÑO, HIJO DE SASUKE TENÍAS QUE SER, CABRÓN! GROARGG!

Kisame recogía el pelo de su compañero para que no lo manchara de vómito, Kakashi se reía sin disimulo... pero no era el único.

Para su sorpresa, Kirara se retorcía por los suelos de la risa . 

- ¡ Jajajaja! ¡

Eso dolió a Itachi más que el pís en su ropa o el pie manchado en su boca ... Kirara, la mujer que amaba se estaba riendo de él .

Secándose las lágrimas de sus grandes ojos ámbar , la chica aplaudió caminando hacia Kakashi y el niño.

- muy bien ... - aplaudía - este pequeño podría ser alguien en la vida - se acercó a él, poniéndose de cucliyas - lástima que te voy a tener que matar cuando mate a tus papás ...- le pasó una mano por el pelito moreno. 

Saru chan , con sus grandes ojos azules abiertos, miraba con expresión seria a la pelilila.

- vaya ...¿ ya no te ríes? jeh ... - entrecerró los ojos un poco - parece ser que será verdad que los niños identifican antes que los adultos quien es de fiar y quien no ... 

Se puso en pie de nuevo, mirando a Saruko como si fuera un igual ,como retándolo ...

- ¿qué se puede esperar del hijo del portador del Kyuby y de un Uchiha? en fin ...- se giró - limpia a ese crío de una vez y sigamos nuestro camino ... - sonrió - mañana es el día ... mañana mataré a todos ... - se giró - vosotros , no seréis la excepción ... 

Kakashi , Itachi y Kisame, miraban serios a la demente chica... riéndo sola .

- jejeje jejejeje Jajajajaja no podéis escapar ... - negaba con un dedito burlona - no, no , no , nooooooo - canturreó - si lo hacéis os mataré antes ... seréis mis exclavos hasta que yo quiera y luego - hizo un ademán de encerrar algo en su puño - os decapitaré   
- ...- así estaban los tres, en pocas palabras : aterrorizados .   
- ¿ seguimos?  
- ... sí ...- los tres a la vez .( n/a : y que van a decir?¬¬ si es qué ... xD)

Y Saru chan ,limpio y emprendiendo la marcha de nuevo, la figura de los cuatro corría a la velocidad del rallo en lo alto del camino de tierra.

----------------------------------------- 

"Caminando hacia la lucha veo el sol alzarse, el viento me da fuerzas para continuar ... tengo que buscar aquello que en estos días me ha echo llorar... ese hijo mío ,sangre de mi sangre , que tiene que estar esperándome .

Allá voy Saru chan ... tus papás no te olvidan y por tí van a luchar , por rescatarte y por nuestra villa nuestra sangre se va a derramar ...

No se si en dos días veré de nuevo el sol salir o moriré , pero eso no me importa solo me queda caminar, con la esperanza y la dicha de que al fin te voy a encontrar ."

" Al fin llegó el momento en que mi odio hacia tí se intensifica en mis sentimientos... muchas veces el rencor me hacia daño por que quería salir de mí , buscarte y destruirte aunque me llevara todo de paso.

Hice daño sin querer al amor que nunca tuve, me separé de él por venganza ...solo por ser más fuerte.  
¿ te crees que te voy a perdonar? No lo tienes ni que preguntar... te estás metiendo con mi nueva familia ,la que espero conservar hasta la eternidad ... jugando con ellos te has cavado un tumba de odio irracional.  
No pararé hasta matarte ,hasta verte suplicar ... pues a mí me queda mucha vida pero la tuya pronto se extinguirá" 

Y a la frontera habían llegado, el aire congelado podría calar los huesos de ellos , pero una calor inquietante reinaba en cada punto de sus músculos.

Allí estaban los once ninjas de Konoha, en fila horizontal ... mirando al frente ... el viento se llevaba la arena del suelo haciendo pequeños remolinos .

La seriedad reinaba, la impasibilidad fantasma gobernaba en aquellos cuerpos guerreros.

Al final del camino pudieron ver como unas figuras salían de entre los árboles ... veloces , se pararon delante de ellos . 

Al fin, frente a frente...

Kirara Atsuro estaba en primera fila , los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes por la excitación del momento.

Detrás de ella estaban , Kisame e Itachi, con semblante calmado ... y detrás de ellos dos, Kakashi evitaba la mirada de los shinobis de Konoha... sobretodo la de Sasuke y Naruto, que ya se habían puesto nerviosos con la presencia de los recien llegados.

- Habéis venido...- musitó Kirara burlona- tal y como planeé.

Se echó la media melena hacia atrás y se lamió los labios.

- había esperado este día durante décadas ... - la voz de la chica, femenina y aguda cambió, se volvió grave muy grave - ... Kyubi .

Un chakra lila oscuro empezó a moldear el cuerpo de la chica , tan potente el mismo que creó una explosión que hizo retoceder a todos los demás , que cayeron al suelo .

En ese espacio de tiempo en que el chakra de Nekomata los había derrumbado , un llanto de niño se escuchó .

Naruto, que también había caído al suelo, se levantó corriendo , asustado.

- ¡ SARUKO!

Sasuke había imitado su acción y ambos, manchados de tierra pudieron ver a Kirara con el pequeño en brazos ... y a Kakashi impasible a su lado .

- éste es el cebo- musitó ella con su ronca voz - mmm ... - con una mano creo una barrera defensiva en la que el morenito quedó suspendido y la dejó en el suelo ,cerca de una roca .

Naruto y Sasuke corrieron hacia él, sin hacer caso a las advertencias de Tsunade, que gritaba recien levantada del suelo.

- ¡ NO os acer...!

Demasiado tarde, cuando ambos muchachos tocaron la bola salieron disparados hacia atrás,con una leve quemadura en los dedos.

- Jajajaja - rió Kirara con estrépito - está bajo mi poder , así no os lo podréis llevar ... - sonrisita- así que ... más os vale ganar y matarme ... sino , me comeré a vuestro hijo en cuanto acabe con todos vosotros ... 

Hubo un amago de echarse hacia atrás de los compañeros de Naruto , pero muy leve.

El terror ante aquella faceta desconocida de Kirara se estaba extendiendo entre todos...

- grrr - Naruto había cerrado los puños , encolerizado - ¡ MUY BIEN , MALDITA PUTA!¡ TE MATARÉ Y PODRÉ LLEVARME A MI HIJO!

Un aura de chakra rojo empezó a envolver el cuerpo de Naruto , eso excitó más aún a Kirara.

- veo que Kyubi está mostrando su poder ... me gusta ... jejeje - echó una mirada a su lado - Itachi , querido , mata a Sasuke .

Itachi, pálido como la cera y autista como él mismo dio un paso adelante .

- eso no hace falta ni que me lo ordenes ... Kirara - espetó el Uchiha mayor, que se encontró con la mirada asesina de su hermano, que también empezaba a dejar ver chakra a su alrededor.- llegó la hora de matarte ,hermanito ...

- jeh ...- Sasuke sonrió ,claramente decidido y seguro de sí mismo -¿ tú crees? creo que esta vez ...¡ EL QUE VA A MORIR ERES TÚ!- lo señaló con el dedo . 

Dos sharingans de triple aspa aparecieron al instante, asesinándose con la mirada.

- tú ... mi amado Kakashi- fue hacia él y le besó en los labios ,rudamente ( Iruka apretó los dientes de la rabia)- matarás a Tsunade ... te dejó esa labor ... jejeje

Tras el beso, que estaba a su punto de veneno a rebosar , el ninja copia asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose en posición de ataque .

Tsunade hizo lo mismo, alzando un puño .

- Kakashi ... si te he de matar por proteger a los míos, lo haré ... lo siento - a la rubia le dolía,pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

- y tú cara de atún...- dijo con tono despectivo a Kisame - te encargarás de cada y uno de los demás , mátalos a todos ...

Kisame sacó su samehada , y con un kage bunshin media docena de réplicas con espada en mano aparecieron .

Shikamaru y compañía sacaron sus shurinkens y kunais ... la arena de Gaara y los puños de Lee se prepararon para el próximo ataque.

- antes de mataros a todos - rompió el tenso silencio Tsunade - quiero hacer una pregunta¿ por qué sois tan pocos? ¿no veís que estaís en clara desventaja?

- ju,ju,ju ,ju ... ¿ con quién te crees que estás hablando Tsunade?- se burló Kirara como si aquella pregunta fuera muy graciosa - nos basta y sobra ... a fin de cuentas , la única vencedora aquí... seré yo ... estos pardillos - señaló a Kakashi,Itachi y Kisame - luchan para mí ... hasta que a mí me de la gana de matarlos ...

Naruto la miraba con ira, cada vez más furioso y con su chakra augmentando por segundos .

- ¡ LO QUE HAS ECHO NO TIENE NOMBRE!- bramó el Uzumaki- ¡ SI TENÍAS PROBLEMAS CON EL DEMONIO QUE HAY EN MI INTERIOR... ¿ POR QUÉ NARICES NO ME HAS INTENTADO MATAR EL DÍA QUE ME CONOCISTE?¿ POR QUÉ NO ME MATASTE EN LA VILLA DE LA PORRA?¡ ERES UNA COBARDE!  
- ...  
- ¡ SOLO IMITABAS SER UNA PERSONA NORMAL, UNA TÍA MISTERIOSA Y PASOTA CON ESPECIAL GUSTO POR KAKASHI SENSEI! PERO... ¡ PLANEABAS ESCLAVIZARLO!¡ PLANEABAS QUEDARTE CON EL SHARINGAN MÁS PODEROSO!¡ LO INTENTASTE TAMBIÉN CON SASUKE!   
- ...

Los ahora ojor rojos de Naruto y los ambarinos se encontraron ...

- necesitaba algo que no tuve la última vez - carraspeó Nibi- y ese algo ... lo usaré en el momento apropiado ... Itachi - miró al moreno - mata a Sasuke Uchiha ... ¡ YA! 

No faltó repetirlo más veces , Itachi salió disparado hacia Sasuke que también se puso en defensa .

Una ráfaga de chakra chocó ante el encuentro, en esos momentos empezaba la lucha .

- ¡ A LA CARGA!- Tsunade se abalanzó contra Kakashi , con la pierna alzada , el ninja copia retiró su bandana dejando ver su sharingan .

Las copias de Kisame fueron una a una a luchar contra el resto .

Naruto se había abalanzado contra la pérfida Kirara , y Saru chan lloraba intentando salir de su barrera de chakra.

- estúpido hermanito ... - Itachi y Sasuke hacían fuerza el uno contra el otro, apretándose de las manos para derribarse - te voy a matar... como debí haber echo hace diez años ...  
- jeh ... ahora no eres el único con poder, Itachi ... - el moreno cerró los ojos , abriéndolos de golpe , la aspa empezó a girar capturando los ojos de Itachi, que ágil activó su mangekyu un segundo más tarde .

Ambos quedaron en el universo Tsukiyomi, con una masacre de cuerpos por el suelo... muy familiar para Sasuke .

- así que has logrado el mangekyu ... ¿ cómo lo has echo? Naruto sigue vivo ... - se interesó Itachi tras la sombra roja y oscura...  
- juh ... - Sasuke pasó por los lados de los cuerpos inertes de la familia Uchiha , acercándose a Itachi - hay muchas variaciones del sharingan , Itachi ... tú escogiste la más cruel para hacerlo evolucionar... mataste a alguien importante para tí ...  
- ...  
- ... pero yo no ... - sonrió delante de su hermano - una vez , hace muchos años una persona dijo delante de mí que una persona se vuelve realmente fuerte cuando tiene a alguien importante que proteger ...  
- juh ...- lo interrumpió el mayor, rechinando los dientes - que cursilería ...  
- ¿ tú crees? no te hagas el duro, Itachi ... - el prominente ojo echó hacia atrás al Uchiha mayor - yo pude ser más fuerte gracias al sentimiento de amor y protección que he evolucionado hacia Naruto Uzumaki ... amándolo y no matándolo he podido descubrir que puedo acabar contigo...  
- ... ¡ ESO TE LO CREES TÚ, ESTÚPIDO!- bramó Itachi con la mandíbula desencajada .

Sasuke se echó a reír ,estridéntemente .

- ¿ qué pensabas? ¿ qué volviendo a revivir este momento, lograrías desastivilizarme? - mirando los cadáveres de su familia por las calles - ya no... no puedo permitirme el lujo de llorar y desesperarme por unas personas que no van a volver a revivir ... mi único desespero sería ver morir a Naruto y a mi hijo ... y eso ¡ NO VA A SUCEDER! 

Itachi retrecedió un paso hacia atrás , a pesar del fondo rojo que los envolvía podía apreciar el chakra entintado en blanco fluir del cuerpo de su hermano .

- Te voy a matar ... ésta es nuestra lucha , ¡mangekyu versus mangekyu !

Por otra parte, Tsunade propinaba un fuerte puñetazo a Kakashi en la cara, éste se ponía en pie de nuevo , chidori en mano ,listo para atacar a la Godaime.

Gaara estrujaba a conciencia los cuerpos de las copias de su kisame y el de Lee, el cual había acabado con un brazo semi herido en el suelo .

Con su sombra imitadora , Shikamaru tenía apresado a su Kisame , Temari había echo volar hacia el árbol más próximo al cara atún ...  
Chouji ,con una de sus píldoras , con la compañí de Tenten y su armamento y Kiba y akamaru, luchaban para derrotar a los tres kisames burlones que los amenazaban con su Samehada.

Iruka, por el suelo, tenía más problemas, Samehada le había rozado una pierna y se retorcía del dolor ...

- ¡ AHHHH!¡ KUSO!  
- Jajajaja - reía el de la cara azul, burlándose de él - no entiendo como un chunnin devilucho como tú ha venido a esta lucha ... - alzó su fiel espada - te voy a cortar a pedacitos cara rajada ...

Iruka se pasó una mano por la pierna, no podía moverse .

( - mierda ... no se para que he venido aquí ... no estoy ayudando en nada - lloró el castaño dolido por la escasa ayuda que podía proporcionar- pero te quiero Kakashi - el chunnin miró como Tsunade y Kakashi luchaban de manera sobrecogedora - ... te quiero... tenía que venir a buscarte ... )

- ¡ MUERE!- bramó Kisame , muerto de risa ... Iruka dejó caer una lágrima ... mirando quedamente el brazo palpitante en chakra del ninja copia - ( - te quiero ... nunca te olvidaré ... Kakashi Hatake ...)

Y la espada iba a llegar a rozar su piel cuando una fuerte presión traspasó su pecho ...

El de la niebla miró a su pecho y vio un brazo que lo acababa de traspasar ... con un ligero gorgeo de pájaros que llegaba a su oídos.

Iruka abrió mucho los ojos ,para mirar delante suyo como la sangre del Akatsuki empezaba a resbalar pos sus atuendos , cayendo al suelo .

Gaara y los demás se detuvieron asombrados para mirar.

Tsunade sama, había quedado con la boca abierta... ya que es chidori estaba preparado para atacarla a ella .

- ¿ Hatake Kakashi? - susurró con voz queda Kisame - ¿ tú ...?  
- vaya ... - susurró el jounnin - veo que éste era el verdadero, ¿ neh? ... - retiró el brazo , para poder ver que el resto de copias empezaban a desaparecer .  
- ¿ tú ... no estás bajo las órdenes de Kirara Atsuro?

Kakashi no dijo nada, Iruka, Tsunade y los demás ,lo miraban asombrados .

El ninja copia miró hacia lo lejos, donde Naruto y Kirara, envueltos en una luz roja y lila se daban golpes a diestro y siniestro.

Itachi y Sasuke, estaban en una posición fija, sin moverse, ámbos seguramente enfrascados en su pelea en el mundo creado por su gran nivel de gentjutsu.

- una parte de mi corazón me impulsó a detener tu ataque ... a fin de cuentas - sonrió - Kirara no me va a dejar con vida ... - tembló ligeramente , cayendo de rodillas al suelo. 

- Kakashi...- Iruka lo miró fijamente , con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tsunade , furiosa fue hacia el exiliado ninja de la niebla y con un fuerte puñetazo lo acabó de rematar.

Kisame quedó muerto en el suelo .

La Hokague respiró , acercándose a ellos, mandándoles hacer un corro .

-¡ NARUTO Y SASUKE SIGUEN LUCHANDO!- bramó la rubia - ¡ TENEMOS QUE ORGANIZARNOS!¡ OS CURARÉ LAS HERIDAS PARA QUE PODAMOS AYUDAR EN LO QUE PODAMOS A NARUTO, KIRARA ES MUY PODEROSA!- recitó la sannin mirándolos a todos .  
- y ... - miró hacia donde Saruko lloraba sin parar - tengo que pensar una manera de poder liberar a Saruchan ...

Las palabras de Tsunade se vieron opacadas cuando el cuerpo de Naruto cayó encima de ellos , haciendo un agujero en el suelo y una nube de tierra.

-¡ KYAAA!- chillaron Tenten y Temari .

El Uzumaki, con los ojos rojos completamente, y limpiándose la boca de la sangre, se puso en pie .

Kirara se aproximaba a él, andando tranquilamente ...

- jejejeje¿ eso és todo lo que sabes hacer? - hizo un jutsu con su mano - ¡ técnica del mal de ojo!

Se hizo un leve silencio... y al momento , un montón de animales empezaron a salir de todas partes, desde los árboles, desde el cielo ... pájaros, conejos y demás , venían hacia Kirara ... con los ojos rojos como la sangre .

- animalitos del bosque ... podéis atacar y matar a toda esta basura ... - señaló a Tsunade y a los demás - incluído , Kakashi... - ordenó fijando la mirada en el peligrís - por desobediente...

Los animales empezaron a correr y a volar dirección a ellos con semblante asesino .

- ¡ Jajaja ! si os muerden o pican , estareís envenenados y morereís al minuto!- rió la chica con estrépito - ¡ SIGAMOS NARUTO!

Pero Naruto miraba al suelo , unas fuertes contracciones lo hacian temblar y la luz de su chakra se arremolinaba entre colores amarillos y rojos ... una sombra animal le hizo sombra .

El rostro del Kyubi ... el Uzumaki dejó ver unos afilados colmillos , y un rugido aterrador ... tres colas le aparecieron de un solo golpe , mientras su cuerpo empezaba a llenarse de pelo rojo ... 

El chakra era tan fuerte , que la arena del suelo se arremolinaba , llevándose de por medio a los poseídos animales y a todo el mundo ... incluídos el cuerpo de Sasuke e Itachi. 

Tras el golpe , los dos Uchihas, regresaron a la normalidad ... mostrando sus cuerpos numerosos golpes por la lucha en su propio universo . 

Jadearon cansados ...

Sasuke abrió mucho la boca sorprendido, ante la visión de su koi siendo dominado por el demonio que vivía dentro de él .

- ¡ El Kyubi ... !- recitó asustado Itachi - ¡ Está sacando las colas ...!  
- ¡ NARUTO!- bramó Sasuke , llamándolo .

Pero Naruto no escuchaba en esos momentos , la mente se le había nublado completamente , no era él mismo ...

Cuatro colas, cinco colas, seis, ... ¡ SIETE,siete de las nueve colas habían salido a la superficio, Naruto estaba convertido en un mini zorro listo para atacar .

- ¡ GROARGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el rugido del zorro de las nueve colas hizo eco en el lugar.

- ¡ NO!- bramó Tsunade - ¡ SI SACA LA NOVENA COLA, EL SELLO SE ROMPERÁ Y NARUTO MORIRÁ!

Sasuke, lo había escuchado, y asustado chilló a su koi.

- ¡ NARUTOOOO!

Pero éste no lo escuchó , estaba a cuatro patas , mirando a Kirara con los ojos chispeantes .

La portadora del Nekómata empezó a temblar por la excitación del momento, las pupilas le quedaron en blanco totalmente ...

- llega la pelea de verdad ... ¡ KYUBI!

Y salió directa al ataque ,pero no dirección a Naruto, Itachi Uchiha, claramente devilitado, abrió la boca de par en par al ver que la pelilila corría hacia él .

- ¡ ¿ pero qué!- cuando menos se lo esperaba la chica estaba delante de él , y con una ligera sonrisa y un beso en los labios ... alzó una zarpa.  
- has sido un buen amante ... Itachi Uchiha , lástima que prefiera tus ojos a tu pene ...  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿!- Itachi .

Con un golpe que rasgo el aire, las afiladas uñas penetraron en las cavidades oculares del Uchiha, que chilló dolorosamente . 

- ¡AHHHHH!

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás ,separándose de su hermano , cuando el cuerpo de éste cayó al suelo y una cabeza rodó haciendo un ruido sordo .

Un par de ojos rodaron por la tierra bañados en sangre ...

Kirara los cogió y riendo maquiavélicamente , con su mano empezó a sacarse los suyos propios ... con sumo cuidado, substituyéndolos por los de Itachi .

Las caras de terror eran presentes en todos , menos en la furiosa e irritada de Naruto Kyubi que esperaba con impaciencia a su adversaria .

Quedando levemente quieta y pasándose una mano por los ojos, el chakra lila empezó a hacerse más intenso ...

La piel blanca de la chica empezó a cambiar en esos momentos , un montón de pelo negro empezó a recorrer la piel , arqueando la espalda acabó quedando a cuatro patas , como Naruto , un chillido desgarrador rompió el aire.

Una risa estridente sonó y el humo tapó la visión del lugar.

Tosiendo y moviendo la mano con frenesí trataban de disipar el humo para obtener la visión de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Y allí estaba Kirara , trasnformada en un ser que nunca habían visto ...

Una semigata, con una cola balanceándose por todos lados , el mismo cabello lila caía aparatosamente por su cara , el chakra lila la recorría al igual que el rojo con Naruto .

Los goterones de sudor frío y el pánico empezó a adueñarse de los cuerpos de todos, incluso los animalitos poseídos se fueron corriendo sin cumplir su propósito. 

- ahora tengo algo que no tuve la última vez ... - la voz ronca y totalmente distinta puso los pelos de punta a cualquier ser vivo que estuviera escuchando .

Y retirándose la mano de la cara, un rostro felino aparecíó ante ellos, aún con muchas facciones de Kirara Atsuro ...

El pelaje negro cubría su cara, y un ojo ámbar reinaba en mitad de su frente ... un par de orejas de gato y una de las dos colas de Nekómata habían salido al exterior .

Lo que más impacto a todo el mundo fue el sharingan ... brillante y sediento de sangre , Kirara había conseguido su primer propósito.

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A: KYAAAA! HA EMPEZADO LA PELEA FINAL! KYAAA! LA SEMANA K VIENE , EL FINAL DE LA PELEA? QUE PASARÁ ? MUAJAJA , VAYA! NO HE DICHO NI HOLA, QUE MALEDUCADA SOY 

¡ hola a todos! quedan dos caps mas en total ejjee así que espero k os gusten jejeje xD k os ha parecido el cap? ya se k echareís en falta las paridas pero es k no está el horno para bollos, además para eso teneís ahora a : EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL espero k lo leaís que he actualizado hoy tb jeje y me dejéis reviews jejejeje .   
bueno, voy a contestar algún review por aki 

- Miaru: ohayo! vaya k mala suerte el no tener internet no?yo moriría si me pasa UU ... si! colgaré la web pronto, no problem jeje asias y espero tu review

- Cris:ola crisssss! k sakura a abierto los ojos? mm k los abra , k la perdonen es otra cosa ya ejejej xD en fin no te digo nada de sakura por el momento pork ... ¡ no digo nada!jeje asias y espero tu review

- Nekoi: ola wapa!al fin acabaste el fic eh? me alegro de k te haya gustado jaja ya me lo comentaste por el foro pero mejor k me digas tb las cosas por reviews k hacemas ilu, veo k tendre k hacer a este paso un club : matar a kirara atsuro ajja xD jeje asias y espero tu review

- shira: ohayo!me alegro de k no te hayas liado con la explicación de nekomata( ese era un temor mío jajaja) todos bien? mmm hombre podría meter a sasu naru y saru en un ataud familiar no? xDDD jeje asias y espero tu review

-Mara: ola maraa!xD ya se quien eres en el foro wapa jajaja xD pues aki esta el 20 espero k te guste , por cierto ¿ sabes k adoro tus dibujos verdad? ejejej jeje asias y espero tu review

- arli: olaaa!pobre kakashi hay k entenderlo mujer ... mira , en este capi no ha sido tan malo no? jeje asias y espero tu review

- TIFA uzumaki: ola clarita! k tal estás wapisima? ejejje espero k bien ,me rio con tu inner en tus reviews jajja xD por cierto , k sakura no ha cambiado mucho, solo k a abierto un poco los ojos tras la bronca de naru, no ves k naru nunca le habia chillado? solo sasu y con sasu pasaba más por su amor obsesivo xdjeje asias y espero tu review

Bueno, luego contesto al resto jajaja un beso y espero vuestros reviews ahh! xD si leeís Educación sexual tb espero un review para el cap 2 musus, hasta la semana k viene . 

lore-hermi18-bergdora.


	21. Arigato

Cap-21- Arigato

El pelaje negro cubría su cara, y un ojo ámbar reinaba en mitad de su frente ... un par de orejas de gato y una de las dos colas de Nekómata habían salido al exterior .

Lo que más impactó a todo el mundo fue el sharingan ... brillante y sediento de sangre , Kirara había conseguido su primer propósito.

-... - Rostros, bocas abiertas.  
- grrrrrrr - Naruto ,sin embargo rugía , ausente de cordura ... poseído .

Con un sensual arqueamiento de espalda , la semigata ronroneó , poniéndose en posición de ataque .

- Hasta que decides sacar tus colas ... ¿ vas a romper tu sello? ... si lo haces, Uzumaki morirá ... - la voz ronca y muy grave de Nibi retumbaba.  
- grrrrr - Naruto .  
- juh , veo que no puedes hablar ... desata el sello pues , jejeje así será - alzó una garra - más divertido ...  
- ¡¡¡¡¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- El kitsune dió un alarido muy fuerte , su aspecto zorruno cada vez era más intenso , una octava cola salió a la luz . 

Sasuke quería abalanzarse hacia su koi .

- ¡ NO!- le agarraron del brazo, era Tsunade sama - ¡ Tsunade sama!- bramó el Uchiha - ¡ Si el sello se desata , Naruto ...!

La rubia negó con la cabeza .

- no podemos hacer nada ... si nos metemos, solo lograremos que el mismo Naruto nos ataque ...  
- ... no , él no ... - intentó defenderlo - ¡ Nunca me atacaría!  
- conscientemente no - corrigió la Godaime , observó el cuerpo peludo y cubierto de chispas rojas y naranjas - pero ahora mismo no es Naruto quien está luchando ... es Kyubi ... está respondiendo a la llamada de Niby ...

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás entonces.

Observó la tierra a sus pies , empapada en sangre ... la cabeza de su hermano arrancada de su cuello ... las órbes oculares vacias y oscuras.

( - nunca pensé que tu muerte fuera a ser así ...)

Un sonido de pasos se escuchó detrás de ellos , llamando la atención de ámbos .

El grupo y Kakashi se les acercaban , algunas heridas visibles en sus cuerpos ...

- yo ... - el Hatake no sabía que decir , miraba al suelo .- Sasuke ...  
- ... - el moreno lo quedó observando fijamente .

Las miradas de ámbos se encontraron en el bultito que llevaba el peligrís en esos momentos .

Era Saruko , en su onda de chakra encerrado , mirándolo con los ojitos azules muy abiertos .

- ¡ Saru-chan!- Sasuke le arrebató la bola , percatándose que ahora se la podía tocar sin salir disparado a cien metros lisos .

- he podido eliminar uno de los sellos que protegían la barrera ... ahora podemos tenerlo al menos en brazos ... -explicó Kakashi - perdonadme todos ... sobretodo tú , Sasuke ... - miró hacia el frente , Naruto seguía envuelto de chakra rojo , con Nekómata al lado , riéndo con estridencia.   
- ... - Sasuke .  
- ... si no hubiera sido por mí - se pasó una mano por el rostro empapado en lágrimas - ... Naruto ahora no tendría que estar en esta situación .

No pudo más , fue hacia su alumno, abrazándolo con estrépito.

El Uchiha no se lo esperaba , quedando así los tres , con Saruchan en medio .

- Kakashi ...  
- sé que no merezco vuestro perdón ... - lloraba el peligrís - ni que no merezco volver a la villa , si salimos de ésta ...  
- ¡ kakashi!¡ No hace falta que te disculpes! - lo separó de él Sasuke - tú no eras tú en esos momentos , no puedo juzgarte por ello ... además - sonrió con tristeza - todo el mundo comete errores , yo mismo ... soy el menos indicado para juzgarte ... - pensó en su antigua huída con orochimaru .

Él también hizo mal, pero se le perdonó , y pudo volver a la villa como si nada hubiera ocurrido ... como si aquella época tan solo fuera una pesadilla que se tenía que olvidar.

- arigato ... - los ojos brillantes del hombre demostraban el gran peso que se quitaba de encima con el perdón de los suyos .

Miró hacia la rubia Hokage , que le sonreía sinceramente .

- en el fondo nos has ayudado , sobretodo ... - miró a Saruko y luego a Iruka - protegiendo a Saru chan éstos días , y ayudando a Iruka...

Kakashi e Iruka se miraron , provocando un sonrojo en el chunnin .

(N/a: si ellos supieran que dejó caer al niño , otro gallo cantaría xd JEJEJE, pero ¿ guardáis el secreto a que sí? jeje)

- ¡ NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un grito de lucha se escuchó en esos momentos , llamando la atención de todos y deteniendo las disculpas de Kakashi.

Un sonoro choque de cuerpos retumbó , el sonido de garras arañaba el aire .

Kirara desgarraba el brazo de Naruto y éste mordía la clavícula de ella .

- ¡ MIAUUUUUUUUUUUU!- maullido de gato cabreado potente , abrió la boca de par en par , una bola de chakra lila oscuro salió disparado hacia Naruto .

Éste lo esquivó con una pirueta .

Ámbos jadearon , con las írises fijas en las del otro .

- tú lo has querido ... ¡ te voy a matar! ¡ Mangekyu ... sharingan!

El cielo y la tierra para el Naruto kyubi pareció detenerse , las sombras rojas tiñeron el azul del cielo y la oscuridad se hizo presente .

Entre sombras ,pudo distinguir la figura de la gata , caminando hacía él , riéndo dévilmente .

Se encontraba en el mundo tsukiyomi , pero modo Kirara .

Los alrededores eran calles de la villa de la porra, pero Naruto no estaba consciente para darse cuenta de ello .

Sólo podía ver con sed de sangre aquella presa que se le acercaba pidiéndole a gritos : ¡Mátame!

- ahora estás en mi mundo ... una desventaja muy grande para tí ... jeh ... - un sutil movimiento de sus dedos , y un millar de cortes empezaron a desgarrar en la piel peluda de Uzumaki .  
- ¡ Groarghhh! - rugía Naruto .  
- con solo ocho colas no podrás hacerme frente ... - la ronquedad de su voz cada vez era más cercana .

Los ojos rojos vislumbraban la figura envuelta en negro que se le acercaba cada vez más .

- si no desatas tu sello no serás nada más que un pequeño zorrito fácil de derrotar ... - risas - así que me dediaré a herirte , hasta que no puedas más ... entonces - llegó a quedarse cara a cara con él , pasándole un dedo por la frente...

Naruto quedó inmovilizado completamente .

- ... entonces sacaré mi segunda cola , Kirara morirá y yo podré destruír todo lo que se me antoje ...

-¿ Vas a matar a tu recipiente? - una voz masculina ,sorprendió al Nibi .

Giró la cabeza con brusquedad, allí en su mismo mundo ... apreció la figura de Sasuke Uchiha , mirándolo .

-¿ tú ? - preguntó burlón Nibi .  
- Kirara Atsuro ... no és más que una marioneta tuya ¿ verdad? ... ahora me doy cuenta de ello ...  
- ... - Nibi .

Al moreno le temblaban las manos .

- Por el error que cometió su abuela al sellarte en su cuerpo has echo de esa chica una persona sin vida y personalidad propia ... que lástima ...

Y Sasuke miró a todos los lados de la villa de la porra , pudiendo apreciar en el final de aquel mundo hipnótico una fuente que dejaba caer agua a borbotones.

Una niña de unos siete años aproximádamente , lloraba sola ... secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta.

Tenía un par de trenzas cayendo por cada lado de su cabeza , era Kirara . 

- ¿ Por qué tengo que estar sola? todos quieren estar conmigo por que soy huérfana , pero ... ¡ No me dejas! 

- " Tú has de estar sola siempre , Kirara ... no te acerques a nadie , no confíes en nadie ... vive tu propia vida , en soledad ... junto a mí ... un día , ámbos seremos grandes ... serás la mujer gata ... respetada y solitaria gobernarás una villa muerta , que tendrás el lujo de saber que asesinaste tú ... tendrás todos los hombres que quieras a tus pies ... "  
- pero ...  
-" pero nada ... - reía Nibi en su interior- aunque ahora no me creas , esas personas no te quieren ... todas falsean delante de tí ¡por que tienes algo que esconder! no confíes , solo en mí ... confia solo en mí ..."

Las risas de Nekómata resonaron en el mundo paralelo haciendo eco .

Sasuke negaba con la cabeza ,indignado por la visión ... Naruto temblaba estático.

- los seres humanos solo servís para ser esclavizados por los demonios ...  
- ... pero ... fuíste capaz de destruír la vida de una niña nada más nacer , la encerraste en una septa espiritual solo para alcanzar un maquiavélico propósito ...  
- muy agudo jejejeje - se pasó una mano por el pelo el demonio.   
- son muchas personas las que hemos odiado a Kirara por ello , pero ahora resulta que tú no la dejaste elegir una vida propia ... ésto es muy ... fuerte ...

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par ,chispeantes en furia .

- Se que te trae sin cuidado ,pero ...¡ HAS JODIDO LA VIDA DE MUCHAS PERSONAS POR TUS PROPÓSITOS!

El moreno salió despedido , dándose impulso desde una pared de una casa , con un halo de chakra en mano , listo para ser utilizado .

- ¡ NO DEJARÉ QUE HAGAS DAÑO A NARUTO! ¡ NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El puño en alto , amenazaba con estamparse contra el rostro de la pelilila , cuando un intenso chakra impidió ese propósito. 

Kirara y Sasuke salieron despedidos contra las paredes más cercanas . 

Un rugido magistral se extendía por ese mundo , sintiendo que las paredes empezaban a desquebrajarse .

- ¿ qué ...?

El hocico de Naruto se hacía cada vez más largo , los colmillos crecían , su cuerpo quedaba totalmente cubierto de vello rojo ...

Kirara&Nibi en esos momentos abría los ojos con impresión cuando sintieron que caían por un precipicio sin fin ... chocaron contra algo duro y al abrir los ojos, se dieron cuenta que habían salido del universo Tsukiyomi.

-¿ qué pasa? - chilló Tsunade , al ver que Sasuke , Kirara y Naruto habían regresado .

En la vida exterior, tan solo habían pasado dos segundos ... Sasuke , había activado su mangekyu al momento en que Kirara había empezado a agitar las aspas del suyo .

- ¡ NO PUEDE SER!- chilló Shikamaru señalando al maremoto rojo .  
- ¡ EL SELLO SE VA A ROMPER!- bramó Iruka - ¡ NOO! 

- ¡ NARUTOOOOOO!- Sasuke se dejó las cuerdas vocales en el intento al chillar - ¡ YA BASTA! ¡ VUELVE EN TÍ!¡NARUTO! 

Pero Naruto no parecía reaccionar , una risa desconocida empezaba a escucharse ... y no era la de Nibi .

Kirara&Nibi se había puesto de pie, excitada por la visión ... Kyubi estaba haciendo su aparición .

- la novena cola ... sácala ...¡ SÁCALA!- chilló estridente - ¡ DA LA CARA!  
- ¡ NOOOOO! - Sasuke lloró , poniéndose en pie - ¡ NO LO PERMITIRÉ!  
- ¡ SASUKE, NO, TE MATARÁ!- chilló Tsunade , con el bulto de Saruko en sus brazos , que había empezado llorar.

El pequeño daba golpes con sus pequeñas manitas en la barrera , mirando a su papá ... el color rojo se iluminaba en sus ojos zafiros .

-¡¡¡ NARU... TO!- Sasuke saltaba en esos momentos, estirando un brazo hacia él ...  
- ñi ... ñi - musitaba el pequeño - pa ... ¡¡¡PAPÁ!- logró articular, en un claro y alto grito.

Se hizo el silencio ... las ondas del sonido de aquel grito infantil se extendieron hasta llegar a los oídos del rubio .

Sasuke miraba hacia atrás ,sorprendido totalmente .

El chakra rojo empezó a descender , las colas a desaparecer, el pelaje se ocultaba tornando a ser la fina piel morena del Uzumaki . 

Los ojos rojos tornaron a ser el azul cielo de siempre ... herido y con la boca abierta, Naruto se giró hacia la mayoría . 

Pudo ver a su hijo, con las manitas extendidas en la barrera que lo encerraba , moviendo los labios .

- Saruko... chan ... - siseó , unas lágrimas emocionadas caían por sus ojos .

Sasuke fue hacia él en esos momentos, abrazándolo con fuerza. 

- ¡ Naruto!¡ Menos mal!  
- ¿ Sa-suke...? - el kitsune se encontraba desconcertado , a pesar de estar abrazado a su amor , aquella vocecita le había llegado a la mente cuando estaba envueto de oscuridad ... la voz de su bebé , de su Saru chan.

Tsunade se secó el sudor de la frente con alivio .

- menos mal ... - miró hacia el pequeño morenito - has elegido un momento oportuno para hablar, Saru chan ...- le sonrió al bebé , que miraba a todos lados .

- ¿ ñi? ¿ñi? - chupándose un dedito a falta de su chupete.

- ¡ Muajajajaja!

Todos se dieron la vuelta, incluídos Sasuke y Naruto, aún abrazados .

La figura de Kirara aún estaba en posición de ataque frente a ellos, lamiéndose los labios manchados de sangre con deléite.

- vaya ... parece que has vuelto a ser el mismo shinobi de siempre ... que vulgar - susurró con aires de superioridad - bueno, creo que así será más fácil matarte ... 

Levantó un dedo de la mano .

- uno a uno ... , empezaré por Naruto Uzumaki ... y seguiré por todos vosotros , inútiles jejejeje .

La rabia empezó a apoderarse de los shinobis de Konoha , que se pusieron en posición al instante .

- ¡ Ahora somos todos contra una!- bramó Lee .  
- ¡ No nos subestimes!- le dió la razón Gaara, entrecerrando los ojos .

- juh...

Con una seña con el dedo, los invitó a venir ,socarronamente.

El alumno de Gai y el de la arena, se abalanzaron contra Nibi , con un puño en alto y con una ráfaga de arena amenazante . 

Pero el ágil cuerpo penetró en la arena alcanzando el cuerpo de Gaara, con una de sus garras le arañó el pecho ...   
El pelirrojo calló al suelo , chillando .

- ¡ Gaara! - Lee se abalanzó contra ella, pegándole un puñetazo .

Crack .

La cara estaba dura completamente , el crujido de los dedos dió a entender que se había roto los nudillos.

- ¿ pero qué ...?

Una patada en el estómago, y el cejas encrespadas calló al suelo, a merced de su amado del desierto .

Quedaron inconscientes.

- ¡ Kuso!- Tsunade rechinó los dientes - ¡ Shikamaru , Temari ! ¡ Adelante!

La pareja imitó a Gaara y Lee, ante las advertencias de Naruto y Sasuke , que les chillaron que no lo hicieran .

- ¡ NO !¡ OS DERROTARÁ A TODOS!

Shikamaru intentó paralizarla con su sombre imitadora, mientras que Temari desprendía su gran abanico.

- que insignificancia ... - los ojos llenos de excitación brillaban - ¡ MORID!

Una bola de chakra ,salida de la boca de Kirara fue hacia donde Temari , que no pudo evitarla .

- ¡ KYAAAA! - el abanic y la chica chocaron contra el suelo, dando un vote seguidamente .

- ¡ Temari!- bramó Shikamaru , deteniéndo su técnica, momento que le sirvió a Kirara para avalanzarse sobre él , y arañarle toda la espalda .- ¡ Kyaaaa!

Un borbotón de sangre tiñó el suelo, y el Nara cayó tendido en la tierra .

- ¡ Shikamaru!- Chouji quiso ayudar a su amigo , tornándose una gran bola, empezó a rotar hacia la felina , que con un dedo detuvo la gran bola humana que era Chouji .

- jejeje , no podéis contra mí - dió una patada, como si se tratara de un balón y Chouji casi cae encima de Naruto y Sasuke , que se apartaron .

Una gran humareda se extendió en el lugar .

- ¡ Mierda! - Tsunade sama le pasó la bola de chakra donde se encontraba Saruko a Iruka - si fueran las cosas muy mal, huye a Konoha junto con el niño ... Iruka - ordenó la rubia sacándose la chaqueta verde.  
- sí ...- balbuceó asustado el castaño .  
- grrr - apretó los puños - ¡ Kakashi, vamos a atacar junto con Naruto y Sasuke!- ordenó con decisión .

Pero solo pudo escuchar como un pie golpeaba el suelo ... observó con el ravillo del ojo y pudo ver a Kakashi , llorando ...

Temblaba entero .

- ¿ kakashi...?  
- yo ... - el ninja copia se tocaba las sienes como si estuvieran abrasándolas con hierro a 100 grados - no puedo ... no ... - lloriqueó .  
- ...

Silencio .

Tsunade apretó más los puños aún , dando un pisotón al suelo, haciendo un agujero a su paso .

- está bien ... iré sola ... - la rabia apoderada de ella .- Kiba, Shino , Tenten ... vosotros marchad ahora mismo a la villa, cuanto antes lleguen Jiraya y demás jounnins, mejor ...  
- ¿ pero ...? - se quejó Kiba, con ganas de atacar .  
- ¡ HE DICHO QUE HUYÁIS!- les chilló muy enfadada ella , casi erizándose la piel .

Kiba, Tenten y Shino la miraron con aprehensión .

- está bien ...  
- marchad ... - susurró de nuevo la Hokage.

Los tres jounnins, dieron un salto al árbol más cercano, que daba al bosque y huyeron .

Kirara empezó a reír llamando la atención de la Godaime .

- Jajaja , creo que tu etapa de Hokage acaba aquí Tsunade ... ¿ no crees?

La rubia la miraba con una ira contenida , pero aguantándose las ganas de atacar sin pensar las consequencias .

- jejejeje - los ojos ámbar enloquecidos , clavaron sus írises en Kakashi - vaya ... la marionetita está medio rota ... que pena ... él será el último al cual mataré ¿ eh Kakashi?  
- ...- Kakashi no decía nada, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos en las sienes.  
- verás como mato a todos tus amigos ... lo verás jejejeje - se lamió los labios - vamos ... chicos - les hizo una seña - venid a por el gatito y os daré un " regalito " ...

- ¡NYAAAA!- Tsunade salió despedida contra ella, preparando el puño envuelto en chakra para el ataque . 

Kirara lo detuvo y contraatacó.

En unos instantes, una lucha a puño y garra se hizo presente, haciendo agujeros por el suelo a cada paso .

Sasuke y Naruto observaban , pálidos , como su líder se enfrentaba a la Atsuro con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿ qué vamos a hacer ... Naruto? - preguntaba Sasuke , algo tembloroso.- no me queda casi chakra ... y a tí tampoco ...

El rubio temblaba , observando la brutal pelea .

Tsunade caía en esos momentos al suelo, sangrando por la boca. 

Kirara le dió una fuerte patada en las costillas.

-¡ AHHHH!  
- jeh ... muere, cerda ... - siseó , pateándole la espalda una y otra vez .

Tsunade dejaba caer lágrimas de dolor por los ojos, apretando las uñas en el suelo, llenándoselas de tierra.

Iruka observaba boquiabierto, pensando en sí debía hacer caso de su líder, y huir con Saruko.

Kakashi miraba al suelo, sin poder moverse un centímetro.

- ¡ Váis a morir! ¡Muajaja!  
- ¡ AHHH!- la rubia mordió el polvo, quedando atolondrada con una patada en la cara.  
- KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!- Naruto empezó a hacer copias a diestro y siniestro.- ¡ NO DEJARÉ QUE MATES A TSUNADA OVA CHAN!- chilló Uzumaki, señalando a Nibi con el dedo .

- Na-Naruto - balbuceó la malherida Sannin .  
- ¡ Ésta es mi lucha !- se señaló con el dedo - ¡Sasuke!- miró a su koi, que estaba a su lado - voy a atacar ...  
- demo ...  
- Te quiero - sonrió , pasándole una mano por la cara, en una sutil caricia .

Kirara esperaba con los brazos abiertos, riéndo socarrona.

- jejeje ¿ que pretendes hacerme? si el sello de kyubi no se rompe, no podrás derrotarme ...  
- eso ... ¡Te lo crees tú!estás hablando con el futuro sexto Hokage, y no voy a morir en éste día ...   
- jajaja menos cháchara ... ¡ y más lucha!- los ojos muy abiertos - ¡ Mangekyu sharingan!

El aspa empezó a girar ,penetrando en los ojos de Naruto .

El Uzumaki volvió a sentir aquel remolino que lo llevaba al mundo oscuro y rojo ... escuchando una última frase proveniendo del exterior.

- ¡ No la mires a los ojossss! parecía una frase que venía de muy lejos,como del eco en una montaña .

Naruto y sus réplicas miraban de un lado a otro , y pudo distinguir un recuerdo ... muy doloroso .

Los ciudadanos de Konoha le estaban dando la espalda a un él pasado ... que lloraba restregándose las manitas por los ojos .

- es un monstruo ...  
- no quiero que mis hijos se acerquen a él ...

Ese recuerdo era tan familiar para él, que el Naruto auténtico se puso una mano sobre su corazón , le dolía mucho el pecho y nadie lo estaba hiriendo ...

Las imágenes se difuminaban y Naruto sollozó , cuando vió a Sasuke y Saruko en la puerta de la mansion de los Uchiha .

Un gato enorme , negro y con un ojo en la frente se los comía a los dos ...

- No ... - la impresión se hacía cada vez más grande - Sasuke ... - Sasuke chillaba , mientras era desgarrado en la enorme boca - Saru chan ... - el llanto de un bebé era audible .

El rubio empezó a llorar, despareciendo toda réplica y quedando tumbado en el suelo ...  
con la cabeza boca arriba, jadeando , un hilo de baba caía por las comisuras de sus labios ...

( - no ... no quiero perderos , no quiero estar solo de nuevo ...)

El ruído de pasos se acercaba hacia él ...

La figura de Nekómata iba desapareciendo poco a poco, las orejas , el vello oscuro , los colmillos ...

La imágen de Kirara y sus facciones femeninas volvieron a surcar su rostro pálido.

- hace daño ..¿ verdad? - empezó a hablar con el Naruto inconsciente - jeh ... - risa falsa y fácil - cuando una persona nace para estar sola , eso es lo que le espera ... no se por qué eres tan dévil Naruto Uzumaki ... deverías haberte acostrumbado al dolor y a la soledad ...  
- ...  
- en el fondo, tu deverías ser igual que yo - se puso de rodillas, sobre él , mirándole la cara sin expresión , casi sin vida - ... no entiendo por qué Kyubi no te ha domado de la manera que Nibi me ha domado a mí ... pero lo que está claro , es que vas a perder ...  
- ...  
- siempre estarás solo ... todo portador de Bijuu tiene ese destino , luchar por y para su demonio sin pensar en nada más ... ni en vida propia , ni libertad ...

Sasuke volvió a aparecer interceptado en aquel universo, jadeante, junto con Iruka y Kakashi, que eran los únicos que seguían en pie .

Kirara se giró hacia ellos , pudo ver que Sasuke tenía una espada en las manos .

- vaya ... con tu mangekyu ,¿ has traído a todos estos aquí?  
- sí ... no pensaba dejar a Naruto solo ... - espetó con dureza , aferrándose a la espada , que justamente era la de su hermano .  
- juh ... - entrecerró los ojos ella .- ¿ qué haces con esa espada? - clavó ahora sus pupilas giratorias hacia las de Sasuke - ¿ matarme? ...

Sasuke se aventó contra ella, con la espalda en mano, intentando atacar.

kirara ,con expresión aburrida , le dió un puñetazo en el estómago , y Sasuke calló de bruces en el suelo , junto a Naruto .

Sonrió , en las sombras... la espada quedó al lado , en el suelo ... 

- que estúpido ... - la chica pataleó la espalda del Uchiha - sóis un puñado de inútiles ... todos - gruñó - pensé ... - miró hacia abajo - que podriáis ... matarme ... - la cara más triste del mundo ...

Una risa estridente salía del cuerpo de la pelilila .

- ¡ jajaja !¿ cómo van a poder matarnos este montón de déviles shinobis, Kirara? Jajaja.Somos invencibles , ¡ recuérdalos!

Sasuke movía por el suelo la mano, agarrando el pomo de la espada, acercándola a las manos de Naruto ...

- jeh ... - se volvió a acercar la chica hacia él - no insistas, Uchiha ... Naruto Uzumaki está en shock , no va a poder hacer nada ...¿ verdad? ... - acercó la cara hacia la de Naruto, observándose en los inexpresivos ojos azules .

- es vuestro fin ... - Naruto pudo leer en los labios sonrojados aquellas palabras - la gata vence al zorro ...

Entonces, como venido de la nada, un recuerdo se revolvió en su mente . 

FLASH BACK

'Sugisaki -sama!

Yuca , que estaba tocando el tomo de la puerta, se giró hacia él .

- dime, muchacho...  
- ¿usted sabe como ... matar a Nibi?- lo había formulado, durante esos días aquella duda le había aplastado el cerebro como un machacador ¿ cómo podía matar a Kirara? No sabía sus puntos déviles, a no ser que Kyubi lo dominara a él ...¡ Pero eso supondría un peligro mortal para él también!  
- no lo se ...- negó con la cabeza ella, tras unos segundos observándolo - lo único que puedo decirte ... es ... que siete vidas tiene un gato ...  
- ...

FIN FLASH BACK

- ¡Técnica del dragón de agua!- un grito venía de atrás , Kirara, con los ojos abiertos, se gíró y pudo ver como un gran dragón de agua se abalanzaba hacia ella .

Kakashi estaba ejecuatando la técnica acuática contra ella . 

Sasuke sonrió, satisfecho.

- ¡ NOOOOO!- chilló, asustada ( n/a el agua da miedo a los gatos ... jejejeje )

Demasiado tarde , el agua había empapado entera a la chica, que se sumergía entre el líquido atemorizada .

Naruto, recobró la conciencia en esos mismos momentos .

( - siete vidas ...siete vidas... ella ..¡ és como un gato! ¿ CÓMO SE MATA A UN GATO?¿ QUÉ PUNTOS DÉVILES TIENE?)

Levantó la cabeza, viendo a la chica consternada y temblando por todo el agua que le había caído encima .

- la curiosidad mató al gato ..- susurró Sasuke , superior - y tú has bajado la guardia , mirando a Naruto y riéndote de nosotros ...

Temblores y espasmos por parte de ella ... cuando, sin poder evitarlo , en un acto reflejo, Naruto había cogido la espada y se la clavaba en el pecho en esos momentos , atravesando su corazón .

-¡ Broargggg!- la chica vomitó sangre, ante la herida.  
- grrr ... - gruñía Naruto , enloquecido . - te voy a matar ...

Kirara, con la espada clavada en el corazón , empezó a reír en aquellos momentos .

- ¿ De qué se ríe? - preguntó Iruka ,alucinando y sin entender .

- tengo siete vidas ... ¿ es qué no lo recuerdas ? - escupió borbotones de sangre por la boca - solo así ... no me podéis matar ... jejejeje

Ahora fue Naruto quien sonrió .

- ¡ Kakashi sensei , Sasuke!¡ Haced ambos la técnica del dragón de agua , ahora!

La chica abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida.

- ¡ sí!

Naruto aún tenía agarrado el pomo de la espada, retirándolo por la mitad solamente ...

- ¿ qué piensas hacer? ... con mojarme , y pegarme no vas a hacer nada ... - quería aparentar seguridad, pero la ronquedad en la voz daba a entender todo lo contrario.

- estás acabada ... ya se como puedo matarte... y lo voy a intentar ...  
- ... OO - Kirara.- ¡ No te será tan fácil! - el chakra lila empezó a envolverla de nuevo, cuando Sasuke y Kakashi se pusieron manos a la obra de nuevo y ambos dragones de agua , estamparon contra el cuerpo de la pelilila , devilitándola . 

- ¡ AHHHHHH!

Naruto sacó la espada ,veloz, aprovechando la baja defensa de la nekómata contra el agua, clavó la espada en los riñones de ésta.

- ¡ DOS VIDAS!

rASH ... -¡¡¡ kyaaaaaa!

Un nuevo par de dragones de agua , y un nuevo estacazo .

- ¡ TRES VIDAS!- la espada traspasó su Hígado .  
-¡ CUATRO!- el estómago fue traspasado .  
- ¡CINCO VIDAS!- páncreas ...  
-¡ SEÍS!- Garganta .

Kirara caía al suelo , repleta en sangre por todos lados, vomitando ...

Naruto jadeaba con la espada manchada al lado , la fúria pintada en sus órbes azules ...

Sasuke y Kakashi se preparaban.

- ¿ Me vas a matar? - la pregunta parecía tan simple y tonta , pero Naruto no se percató ,pero una sonrisa de felicidad se extendían en aquellos labios de la chica del cabello lila ...  
- ¡ NO PREGUNTES TONTERÍAS ... Y MUERE!- Naruto se aventó hacia ella, el dragón de agua volvió a mojar los dos cuerpos completamentes y la espada se clavó en la frente de la chica , traspasándola hasta quedar clavado en la tierra . 

Los ojos se le abrieron de par en par ... y pudieron sentir como las paredes del universo tsukiyomi empezaban a romperse a pedazos ... caían de nuevo por ese precipio sin fin ...

Hasta caer en la dureza del suelo .

Naruto, abrió los ojos ... para ver los cuerpos de sus amigos inconscientes ...

Tsunade sama, estaba arrastrándose por los suelos , llena de arena hasta el pelo ...

Sasuke y Kakashi estaban de rodillas ... Iruka sostenía a Saruko, que de repente caía en los brazos del chunnin,pesadamente .,

La barrera había desaparecido .

Y en medio de ellos, entre la tierra , estaba Kirara, temblando por las extremidades ...

Naruto , a rastras fue hacia ella ... queriendo comprobar si su plan daría éxito o no .

Tanto el rubio,como el moreno y el peligrís se acercaron a la tumbada chica ...

Kirara miraba al cielo, con la boca abierta y manchada y los ojos semicerrados ... los miraba a los tres .

- vaya ... - la mirada roja, por el sharingan de Itachi se clavaba en los ojos azules y llorosos - por lo visto vas a ser el triumfador ... por lo visto has ganado la partida .  
- ... - Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke .  
- jeh ... me equivoqué , los demonios ... no son tan invencibles como pensaba ... el amor - miró a Sasuke y seguidamente a Kakashi, que giró la cara - ... el amor , puede vencer al monstruo más siniestro ...  
- ...

Naruto temblaba, estaba tan nervioso ... no sabía que decir .

- a-arigato ... yo , soy ... libre ... - no pudo decir nada más , con una sonrisa , su cuerpo dejó de temblar , su corazón de latir .

La espada adquirió un aura lila muy oscuro, casi negro ... la figura en humo de un gato negro , empezó a chillar y a maullar con estrépito.

Se hizo una explosión y Naruto y compañía salieron despedidos contra la tierra.

La humareda se extendió tras ese último maullido de odio ... y todo quedó como antes ...

Naruto sobre Sasuke, ámbos abrazados , y llenos de tierra .

- se acabó ... Nekomata a muerto - balbuceó Naruto con los ojos cerrados .  
- sí ...- Sasuke tragó saliva , sabía que más que la muerte de un demonio asesino y cruel ... habían liberado a algo mucho más importante ... un alma adolorida y solitaria que al fin encontraba la libertad.

La muerte , és vida ... para muchas personas , y una de ellas ... es Kirara Atsuro.

Saruko, empezó a gatear rápidamente por la tierra, pisando los cuerpos inconscientes de Shikamaru, Gaara y compañía para ir en búsqueda de sus papás .

El bebé fue hacia el cuerpo de Sasuke y Naruto, que sintiendo el contacto y los balbuceos del niño, como pudieron extendieron los brazos .

- Saruko... chan ...

El niño subió por el cuerpo de Naruto, quedando abrazado a su pecho ... al Uzumaki se le saltaron las lágrimas ... a Sasuke también , los abrazó a los dos .

- ya estás con los papás ... hijo mío ... no estamos solos ...

Y quedaron los tres en la tierra, inconscientes .

Tsunade, intentando ponerse de pie sonreía ante la escena ... pero sus ojos castaños se fijaron en el cuerpo de Kakashi, que miraban al cielo ...

Pudo distinguir que estaba llorando ... y sus lágrimas, que caían al suelo , eran como ácido ... de un color lila oscuro , hacían pequeños agujeritos entre la tierra .

- Kakashi ... - Iruka estaba detrás de él,con voz asustada .

El ninja copia se giró ... quedando frente a frente con el chunnin de la cicatriz de la nariz .

Dió un paso hacia él , y lo abrazó .

Iruka correspondió el abrazó , con mucha dicha .

- te quiero ...  
- gracias por venir ... - susurró el Hatake - yo ... soy libre ... de nuevo ...

Y quedaron abrazados ... sin decir nada ,pero en la mente de Kakashi , aún se podía ver la figura de una chica de ojos ámbar ... que sonreía ,pero no con desdén y engreímiento ... sino con una alegría jamás vista en ninguna de sus sonrisas ...

... 

- me siento extrañamente ligera ... ¿ dónde estoy? - abrió un poco los ojos , los párpados caídos se levantaron del todo ... estaba en un sitio con mucha luz ...- ¿ qué es esto?  
- Kirara ...

Desnuda completamente , la pelilila levantó la cabeza ... mirando a todas partes...  
Se encontraba en un desierto de luz blanca , estaba vacío completamente ...

¿ De donde venía aquella voz?

- Kirara ...- su nombre volvió a repetirse , haciendo eco ... era una voz de mujer .

- ¿ qué pasa? ¿ quién me llama? - preguntó la chica poniéndose de pie , su desnudez de ocultó cuando como por arte de magia una bata blanca y sedosa la vistió .

- ...  
- Kirara ... - la voz venía de atrás .

Kirara se giró , abriendo mucho los ojos ante la visión . 

Una mujer alta , de largos cabellos ondulados y lilas la miraba , parecía flotar ... parecía casi un ángel ...

- ¿ tú? ...- el corazón pareciera que se le había encerrado en un puño .

La mujer sonrió bondadosamente ... la chica pudo apreciar dos leves cicatrices en las muñecas delicadas .

- sí ... soy Eizebeke , soy tu madre ...

La cara de Kirara era un poema, blanca y sorprendida .

- te he estado esperando durante todos estos años ... ésto ... es el purgatorio, hija ...

Señaló la extensión blanca.

- siento haberme ido ... cuando apenas empezaste a respirar ... - un poco de tristeza se leía en los ojos color miel de la princesa . - necesitaba irme con él ... mi vida ... no ...

Pero Kirara no la dejó terminar .

Se tiró encima suya, abrazándola ... Eizebeke abrió mucho los ojos.

- eso ya no importa ... - lloró la jóven - estás aquí , me has esperado ... ahora eso es lo importante ... soy libre , mamá ...¡ Soy libre!

lLa chica rompió en llantos , en los brazos y vestido blanco de su madre.

- jeh... - Eizebeke acarició su pelo - no he esperado sola ... tu padre , también está aquí ...

Los grandes ojos ambarinos se abrieron con sorpresa, se escuchó unos pasos detrás de ellas y Kirara giró el cuello . 

Un hombre alto , de cabello castaño claro y sonrisa bondadosa las observaba .

- hija ...  
- papá ...

Kirara se separó de su madre, corriendo a abrazar a su padre .

- lo siento tanto ...  
- ... ¡ No me pidáis perdón !¡ Porfavor ...! 

Los tres se quedaron mirando entonces, iluminandos por la clara luz .

- hemos visto toda tu vida desde aquí ...- dijo el padre de Kirara, e hijo de Yuca Sugisaki - necesito que perdones a tu abuela de su parte ...

Kirara asintió con la cabeza, no muy convencida.

- yo ... he echo tantas cosas mal ... que iré al infierno ... - un hilo de voz acabó la frase .

Las manos de su padre, acariciaron los mechones que caían por su frente .

- no será así ... puede que ahora no vayas al cielo ...- musitó Eizebeke .  
- ... pero no irás al infierno ... ahí irá Nekómata ... - finalizó su padre.

Kirara los miró a ambos , extendió las manos y cada uno por su lado, sus padres se las cogieron, quedando ella en medio de los dos ...

- ¿entonces ...?  
- estarás para siempre con nosotros Kirara ... - sonrió el castaño .  
- en este iluminado purgatorio , nuestras almas se extinguirán ... puede que un día - sonrió - las puertas del cielo, se abrán para tí ... y si és así , se abrirán para los tres ...

Y empezaron a caminar, lentamente ... por ese espacio sin fin ... por una vez , y en su muerte, acompañada ...

La soledad había acabado ... la libertad empezaba , y esta vez, para siempre .

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A : OLA A TODOS bUENO... ¿ tomatazos? ejjeje xDDDD , en fin, acábó la pelea, el siguiente capi es el final jeje y aviso que será un capitulo largo , ya que la semana k viene no actualizo ni papá naruto ni educacion sexual( para los que lo leen) .  
Gomen, es que me voy de vacaciones ejejeje   
bueno , opiniones, como siempre en vuestros reviews( los esperoooo dattebayo) y si queréis ver mi pag web, registraros y mirar, etc etc ... id a mi perfil allí está colocada la web para que os metáis.

besos, piro a contestar los reviews , chauuuu xddd.

cris: ola tia, jaja veo k entendiste mal lo de los ojos de itachi ajaja xDDD k esta muerto mujer,mas k muerto xd ajajajaja un beso y espero tu review-

shira: ola wapa!si, kirara le a kitao a sasu el sueño de su vida xDDDDD , zorra? mmm gata mas bien , no crees ? jajajaun beso y espero tu review-

Nekoi: Ola wapaa k si? a k parecen un matrimonio? ajajaja xDDDD muy buen review,aunk casi me dejas con todo lleno de ojos xd jajaja pa cuando tu fic? eno k aki tienes el 21 wapisimaun beso y espero tu review- 

Ada chan: ola wapa!mala? jujujuju me lo dicen a menudo xDDD los beeps se han acabado tia, apartir de ahora sere explicita y clara como el agua muajaja xDD soy una pervert echa y derecha un beso y espero tu review-

Tomoe chan: ohato eyyy k las uñas son necesarias! no te kedes sin ellas! ajajja xDDDme odias o me kieres? es k no me ha quedado claro xd ejejejej, a basura? mmm tengo mis planes para ella;) pero hasta el 22 nada ajajaj un beso y espero tu review-

Hinata-sama: ola wapaa!no no dejaste mas review, xDDD solo este jejeje xd me alegro de k te guste tb educación ... jejeje talento? bueno... hay gente k dice k un burro escribe mejor k yo...gente indeseable k m odia" amigas k no eran amigas" vamos XDDD jaja un beso y espero tu review-

BUENO, NOS VEMOS EN DOS SEMANAS, OS ECHARÉ DE MENOS ESPRO VUESTROS REVIEWS, REPITO, JEJEJE CHAUUUUU

PD: AHORA ME TOCA EL RESTO DE REVIEWS JEJJE XDDD DEWWW. 

HERMI18-LORE-BERGDORA.


	22. La vida es solo un cuento

**Cap- Final- La vida es solo un cuento y hay que vivirlo en el momento**

Cuando los ojos azules legañosos se abrieron, lo único que podía apreciar era un sol deslumbrante que le daba en la cara .

La nublada vista recuperó su visión y empezó a distinguir figuras ante él .

De pie, hablando , estaban Tsunade sama... con una mano enyesada y Shizune , con una bandeja de medicación en mano .

Parpadeó un par de veces, intentando recordar los últimos acontecimientos ... y miró a sendos lados ,percatándose que estaba en la misma salita en donde dió a luz a Saru Chan.

Entonces empezó a recordar.

Había clavado la espada de Itachi siete veces en los puntos vitales de Kirara Atsuro, consiguiendo matarla ... después se había desmayado con Sasuke y Saru chan encima de su cuerpo ...

- Sasuke , Saru chan ... - dió un vote en la cama, asustando a las dos mujeres.

Naruto jadeaba, estaba conectado a tubos excepto la boca, y el cuerpo vendado completamente... sudoroso, fijó la mirada azul cielo en la de Hokague.

- Tsunade sama ... ¿ Y Sasuke? ¿ Dónde está mi hijo? ¿ Dónde están todos? - giraba la cabeza con brusquedad buscando a su alrededor .

Allí, en otras camas, pudo ver a Sasuke ...

Estaba estirado y también tenía vendas alrededor de su cuerpo, pero menos que él ...

Dormía hasta que Naruto dió esos alaridos tan típicos en él .

- grrr - se quejó el Uchiha - Usuratonkachi ... ¡ No chilles!

- ¡ Sasuke! - el rubio ignoró el gruñido de su koi, que intentando saltar de la cama , casi se lleva todos los tubos por delante .

- ¡ Naruto! - Tsunade fué hacia él, enfadada, y lo ordenó quedarse en su cama - ¡ No puedes moverte!

- jo ... -el rubio se entristeció .

Sasuke sonrió un poco, alargando su brazo , para poder tocar los dedos de su rubio ...

- Naruto ... - tierno - estamos vivos ,cariño ... y Saru chan también ...

- Sasuke ...- Naruto rozó como pudo los pálidos dedos .

Shizune se secó una lágrima de emoción con un pañuelo .

- ¿ dónde está mi bebé ? - preguntó Naruto al sentir el tacto de su amado -¿ Ha muerto alguien de los nuestros ? - prosiguió preguntando, con un poco de preocupación .

La rubia negó con la cabeza .

- todos están ya recuperados ... los más heridos habeis sido Sasuke y tú- los informó - por eso aún estais en el hospital ...

- ¿ y Saru...? - insistía el Uzumaki .

- Hinata lo está cuidando - lo calmó pasándole una mano por el hombro - ya que va a ser mamá en pocos meses, tiene ese instinto y se ofreció de cuidar a Saruko hasta el día que salgais de aquí ...

- ¿ y queda mucho para eso? - preguntó Sasuke, mirando sus vendas.

- mmm en tres días podreis salir , creo ... - dijo Tsunade ,con una mano en el mentón - claro está , si no intentais saltar de la cama ¬¬ - miró a Naruto con reproche.

El rubio,simplemente sacó la lengua, travieso .

Godaime sonrió .

- Cuando Kirara murió - prosiguió - la única que quedó semiconsciente fuí yo ... al anochecer ,llegaron Jiraya junto otros jounins y anbus para ayudar y llevarnos a Konoha ... - explicó , ya que ni Sasuke ni Naruto habían preguntado nada del tema .

- vaya ... - Naruto no dijo nada, la verdad, prefería olvidar el tema de Kirara ... - Tsunade sama , prefiero no hablar más de ello ... ni de Kirara, ni de Itachi Uchiha ...

Evitó mirar a Sasuke en esos momentos .

- están muertos , no hay nada más que hablar de ellos ...

- sí - musitó Tsunade - tienes razón ...

- lo importante - finalizó un serio Naruto - es que Nekómata está muerto , ya nada nos puede hacer ...

- los que siguen vivos son el resto de los Akatsuki ... - espetó Sasuke con ronquedad.

Se hizo el silencio entre los cuatro .

- sí ... - musitó Naruto, y mirando a su pareja, sonrió - jeh ... ¡ Pero si un día u otro intentan atacarnos, nos defenderemos con uñas y dientes !

Sasuke sonrió también , aquel era su Naruto , tan feroz como siempre .

Tsunade sonrió , orgullosa .

- bueno ... creo que tenéis visita ...

La Hokague abrió la puerta, y muy contenta ,cogió un bultito en brazos .

- ¡ Mi pequeño Saru chan!¡ Ven con la abuela Tsunade, ven! - la rubia llevaba a Saru en sus brazos , Hinata estaba en la puerta, embarazada y de la mano de Neji .

- buenos días - saludaba la Hyuga , mientras Tsunade llevaba a Saruko hacia los dos emocionados padres ( Saru chan le pellizcaba los pechos a Tsunade por el camino xDDD)

- ¡ Mi niño! - Naruto extendió los brazos.

Saruko calló en los brazos de Naruto, que se enredó entre los tubos xDDD.

Sasuke los miraba con un poco de envidia sana...

- ¡ Mi bebé! - lloró un poco el Uzumaki, muy emocionado.

- ¡ ÑIIIIII!- El pequeño parecía feliz de estar en brazos de su papá rubio .

- ¡ Como te he echado de menos! - lo acunó en su pecho- ¡ Gracias Hinata! - le sonrió a la Hyuga .

Hinata se sonrojó .

- ha sido un placer , Naruto kun - sonrió la morena.

- y pensar que dijo mi nombre - kyaaaa -¡ di mi nombre, Saru chan!- le pidió emocionado.

Pero el pequeño solo se mordía el dedo pulgar, llenándolo de babas ...

- jo ...

- jajaja - rió Sasuke- pasámelo a mí ahora, anda...

Naruto le pasó el pequeño a Sasuke ...

El moreno también esperaba con emoción volver a coger en brazos a su pequeño ,( que miraba a su otro padre con cara de pocos amigos)

- Saruko - Sasuke con modo brillitos en los ojos, listo para darle un beso en la mejilla a su pequeño ...

- prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Una fuerte pedorreta y un intenso olor a huevos podridos se extendió por la habitación .

- vaya ... - musitó Neji - veo que ese es el regalo de bienvenida que te da tu hijo, Uchiha ... - se burló el Hyuga .

Sasuke , con la nariz arrugada, miraba al sonriente niño y de este al Hyuga .

- haber si los tuyos - miró el vientre de Hinata - se te cagan encima... ese día me llamas ¿ vale? - se picó Sasuke .

Neji y Sasuke se miraban chisporreteantes en esos momentos , mientras Hinata y Naruto encogían los hombros .

Tsunade sama sonreía, Shizune dejaba caer un goterón de su cabeza y Saruko Chan, daba pataditas en el hombro de su padre , riendo como un loco .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y a los tres días, como profetizó Tsunade sama , Sasuke y Naruto salieron del hospital.

Lo primero que hicieron tras pasar por las puertas del edificio de la Godaime, fué correr a la mansión Hyuga , en busca de Saruko Chan.

Hinata , los invitó a tomar un té y unas pastas , y regalándole a Saruchan un cochecito de recuerdo , la familia feliz volvió a su casa .

Por el camino , compraron un paquete de patatas fritas a Saru chan ,pero como el niño aún no tenía dientes , aplastaba con las encías las susodichas, las ablándaba y acababan en el suelo.

Llegaron a la casa, y tras dejas las llaves en el recibidor se sacaron las sandalias .

- hogar, dulce hogar ...- musitó Sasuke.

- sí - Naruto estaba muy feliz.

Sacó del cochecito a Saruko , y en brazos se lo llevó al sofá .

Sasuke, sonriente,los siguió,encendiendo el televisor a su vez .

Unos muñecos amarillos cantarines salieron en la pantalla, llamando la atención del pequeño .

Los grandes ojos azules se movían de un lado a otro ante la serie infantotelevisiva.

- ¡ NIAAAAAA NIAAA! - chillaba el pequeño en las rodillas de Naruto, dando saltitos emocionado.

El rubio se reía con dicha, mientras Sasuke se sentaba a su lado , mirando a ambos.

- yo de pequeño no veía este tipo de programas - comentó Sasuke, al ver que la serie estaba teniendo buenos resultados por parte de su hijo .

- será que tu no has tenido infancia, Sasuke xD - se burló Naruto .

-¬¬ baka ... ahora verás ...

Sasuke, se iba a lanzar encima de su koi para hacerle cosquillas, pero Saru chan le agarró de los dedos para que no los moviera.

- anda ... ¡ Mira como defiende a su " madre" - guasa por parte del moreno .

- ¡ ÑIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - el pequeño miraba a Sasuke mal .

- jajaja veo que me defiende más que a tí - le sacó la lengua .

-¬¬ favoritismo grrr - se molestó Sasuke, separándose de ambos , y cruzándose de brazos .

Naruto se reía del enfado de su novio , echando para arriba al pequeño , jugueteando con él .

- ¿ quién soyyyyy? - le preguntaba Naruto al niño

- ñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- contestaba Saruko, riéndose como un loco .

Naruto lo achuchaba, lo aplastaba, lo acariciaba como si fuera un muñeco.

(N/a: pobre niño ... xd )

- jooooooo - se quejaba Uzumaki infantilmente - ¿ quién soy, dattebayo?

- papá ... - susurró con la boquita abierta el pequeño , inesperadamente.

Naruto, que no esperaba que fuera a repetir "papá" se emocionó, empezando a besuquear la suave carita al infante.

Sasuke tenía la boca abierta de par en par .

- ¡ SÍIIII, SOY PAPÁ! ¡ SOY PAPÁ! JA,JA,JA.- risas felices.

- PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- largo y claro .

- bah ...- Sasuke giró la cara ante la escena .

(N/a: xDDDDD.)

- ¿ Y este quién es? ¿ eh? - señaló con el dedito del mismo niño al molesto Sasuke .

- ¿ ñi? - questionó el niño mirando al rubio .

- ¿ quién és? dilo, que lo sabes, venga Saru chan ...

Saruko se quedó muy concentrado mirando la figura de su otro padre...

El moreno , mostraba indiferencia ,pero , estaba muy pendiente de las reacciones de su primogénito .

- ñi ... ba...

-¿ ba...? - preguntó Naruto sin entender bien.

- ... ¡ BAKA :D

Y el niño quedó feliz como una lombriz ...

Naruto quedó con la boca abierta de par en par , Sasuke ... mejor no imaginarlo ...

Segundos más tardes, tras el shock ...

- ¡ ME CAGO EN EL PUTO NIÑO DE LOS BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPSSSSSSS!

Saruko chan lloraba desconsoladamente mientras berrreaba .

- ¡ BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA1 ¡ BUAHHHHHHHHHHH!¡ BAKAAAAAAAAAAA!

Naruto, se reía por los suelos , dando puñetazos en la alfombra .

- ¡ JUASSSSS!¡ BAKAAAAAA! ¡ QUE ME MEO!

Sasuke vociferaba, muy disgustado .

- ¡ NO TE RÍAS! ¡ ESO LO HA APRENDIDO DE TÍ, SEGURO! ¡ GROARGGGGGG!¡ COMO ME LLAMES BAKA DELANTE DEL CRÍO, TE MATO USURATONKACHI!

- ¡ Juasssss1 - Naruto con un lagrimón bajo los ojos .

DING,DONG ...

El timbre interrumpió la ensordecedora risa del Uzumaki ,quedando en silencio los dos , y Saruko berreando .

Se miraron,dubitativos.

- ¿ quién coño será? - preguntó el Uchiha en voz alta, de muy mala uva .

Abrió la puerta de un portazo y justo delante de él , se encontra Sakura Haruno, mirándolo fijamente .

Con la boca abierta quedó Sasuke xD.

- ¿ quién és? - preguntó Naruto, cogiendo al niño en brazos , dándole el chupete para que callara.

Naruto se acercó a la puerta a mirar, y vio la figura de la pelirrosa ...

La chica temblaba y tenía los ojos humedecidos ...

Sasuke la miraba fijamente , y con brusquedad, cerró la puerta en sus narices .

- ¡ Sasuke!- Naruto corrió hacia la puerta, mientras el moreno se iba de nuevo hacia el sofá .

- la que faltaba ...- escuchó gruñir, cuando el rubio abrió de nuevo la puerta y vió a Sakura arrodillada en el suelo .

Naruto se la quedó mirando , Saruko también, con curiosidad.

- ¿ Sakura ...?

La pelirrosa estaba llorando, con las manos en la cara ...

Pudo distinguir que estaba muy pálida , con ojeras y más delgada que hacia unas semanas atrás .

- Naruto ... - logró articular la chica , tenía la voz congestionada,como si estuviera muy resfriada .

- ...

- yo ... - susurraba temblorosa, atreviéndose a levantar la cabeza , el labio le temblaba con frenesí - quiero deciros algo ... a Sasuke y a tí ... por favor ...

La chica parecía desesperada .

- ¡ Naruto! - se escuchaba la voz grave de Sasuke desde el comedor - entra ya y deja a esa zorra en la puerta ..

Pero Naruto clavó sus írises azules en las órbes verdes desesperadas ... había tanta sinceridad en ellas ... tantas ganas de llorar.

- Sakura ... bueno ... - le tendió una mano- entra ...

Sakura aceptó la mano , levantándose .

Y ahogando un lamento, agarró el cuerpo de su ex compañero de grupo , y casi tirando a Saruchan en el acto , abrazó al Uzumaki .

- Sakura ...

- ¡ GOMEN!

Silencio ...

Naruto, un poco incómodo, y aturdido , se separó de ella... invitándola a pasar.

- será mejor que pases, Sakura - la guió hacia delante - y digas lo que tienes que decir ...

La chica asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Naruto por el recividor hasta el comedor .

Sasuke miraba la tele, pero sus ojos no se movían ante los movimientos de los muñequitos ..

Los ojos negros le brillaban con claridad .

- Sasuke ... creo que ...- Naruto miraba a su pareja - deveríamos escucharla ...

- ...

-¿no...?

- ... - Sakura, espectante de la decisión de Sasuke .

La pierna del Uchiha temblaba .

- ¿ crees que se lo merece? - questionó ocultando su mirada bajo el flequillo oscuro - eres demasiado bueno...

- Sasuke ... - la Haruno quería decir algo a Sasuke,pero Naruto lo impidió, deteniéndola con la mano.

Naruto estaba serio .

- se que ha sido mala con nosotros .. que ha traicionado nuestra amistad...

- sobretodo la tuya, Naruto- le recordó Sasuke - no lo olvides ...

- ¡ Y no lo olvido! - le chilló Naruto .

Sakura los miraba a los dos, ante la atenta mirada escrutadora del pequeño Saru Chan .

- no entiendo entonces ... - prosiguió Sasuke .

- ... Sasuke ... - continuó Naruto - en la vida hay muchas personas que nos hacen daño , pero ... el recapacitar es humano, y el perdonar también ...

- ...- Sasuke .

- ...- Sakura.

- ¡nosotros te perdonamos cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru!- le recordó Naruto crudamente .

Eso fue una estacada para Sasuke, que sintió una fuerte palpitación en lo más hondo de su alma.

- y nunca dejé de perdonarte ,Sasuke por qué ... te quería ... bajo un disfraz de mejor amigo, por eso te he perdonado ...

- Naruto ... - Sasuke.

- Naruto ...- Sakura .

- en realidad - jeh - nunca te odié , siempre supe que regresarías ... y ella también , por que Sakura - miró a Sakura - ella también estaba enamorada de tí ...

Sasuke se separó el flequillo de su cara , miró entonces a Sakura .

La pelirrosa clavó sus ojos verdes en la oscuridad de Sasuke .

- si ella te perdono en su día ... creo que , merece lo mismo de tu parte ...

- ...- Sasuke ,

- ... - Sakura .

El Uchiha se puso en pie, caminó hacia Sakura, ella se echó para atrás un poco , chocó contra la pared.

- habla ...- dijo secamente el moreno .

La pelirrosa , miró con agradecimiento a Naruto y mirando a ambos ,tragó saliva y habló .

- chicos yo ... me sentí traicionada cuando supe lo vuestro ...- empezó a decir ella - yo ... fui egoista...¡ LO SE! pero ... mis sentimientos eran muy fuertes , yo ...

Naruto y Sasuke la miraban sin decir nada, Sakura se secaba las lágrimas con los dedos .

- os perdía a los dos ... me dejabais sola ... si mi mejor amigo y el hombre del que estaba enamorada estaban juntos ... yo ... ¡ ME QUEDARÍA SOLA Y NO QUERÍA!- chilló .

- Sakura chan ...- susurraba Naruto,emocionándose .

-¡ hice mal!¡ lo se! jugué sucio¡ lo se también! - lloró .

Miró a Saruko, que estaba en brazos de Naruto .

- deseé que ese niño no existiera ¡ LO SE! Y lo siento con todas mis fuerzas ... ¡ CREEDME! - la chica se arrodilló de nuevo, besándo los pies de Sasuke, que no sabía que hacer .

Sasuke y Naruto se miraban con las bocas semiabiertas .

- os quiero chicos ... os necesito ... tengo miedo, miedo de estar sola ...

- Sakura ...- la voz de Sasuke sonó más pausada - nos has echo demasiado daño ...

- ... no me lo recuerdes más , por favor - las lágrimas bañaban los pies desnudos .

- deja de besar mis pies, te lo ordeno - ordenó el Uchiha .

La chica se separó, mirando desde el suelo la figura de sus dos compañeros.

- Sakura - siseó Naruto - tú ...no te hubieras quedado sola, por que ...

Una sonrisita curvó los labios de Naruto.

- alguien como yo... que conoce la soledad- tristeza , principio de llanto- no hubiera permitido que su mejor amiga estuviera sola ...

- yo nunca fui para tí , Sakura - prosiguió Sasuke .

La chica agachó la cabeza .

- lo se ... con tanta inteligencia que creía tener - miraba las baldosas del suelo - y cometí un grave error ... deseé lo peor a mi mejor amigo ... por algo que no podía ser.

- exacto - corroboró Sasuke - al fin te das cuenta ...

- sí ...

La chica se puso de pie ,apoyándose en su rodilla , quedando ante ambos chicos .

Los tres pares de miradas, que tantas veces se habían entendido , que tantas cosas habían compartido ... se debatían entre lo sentimental y la dignidad.

- yo siempre tuve la esperanza de que recapacitaras, Sakura - confesó el ojiazul - que aceptaras nuestra relación y ... - miró a Saruko, que tenía la boquita abierta y el chupete en la mano - que aceptaras a nuestro hijo ... como un sobrino ...

Los ojos verdes plagados en dolorosas lágrimas .

Sasuke cerró los ojos .

- si de verdad deseas ganarte nuestro perdón, sabrás esperar, Sakura ...

- ...- Sakura.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza .

- algún día, no se cuando, podremos ir a tí ... abrazarte , besarte en la mejilla ... y decirte : te perdonamos ...

Y la pelirrosa no dijo nada más , pero una pequeña sonrisa curvó sus finos labios.

Asintió con la cabeza, y dió media vuelta dirección a la puerta.

Se giró cuando rozó el pomo ...lloraba .

- arigato ...

Y la chica partió , quedando todo en silencio de nuevo.

Sasuke y Naruto quedaron callados , solo escuchando los ruiditos que Saruko producía , pues quería tocar el suelo y ponerse a gatear .

El rubio dejó al niño en el suelo, que feliz empezó a gatear a sus anchas por el comedor.

Buscó la mirada de Sasuke, sin encontrarla .

El Uchiha suspiró , y quitándose la camiseta y dejándola encima de la mesa, se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

- me voy a dar un baño ... puedes quedarte con tu ... - echó una mirada a Saruko, que se acercaba amenazadoramente a un bonsai que tenía Sasuke desde que era pequeño con malicia - ... hijo¬¬

Se dirigió a la escalera, antes apartando el bonsai del alcance del intrépido niño .

Subió los escalones a zancadas , mientas Naruto lo observaba negando con la cabeza.

- este Sasuke... ains ... es más sensible de lo que aparenta - sonrió .

Naruto fue hacia Saruko, que intentaba rozar el bonsai que estaba encima de la mesa , quejándose .

- eso no se toca- apartó al niño, llevándolo hacia su parquecito de juegos y poniéndole su peluche en la mano .

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ ÑUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- quejido caprichoso por parte del crío .

El peluche se estampó contra el suelo .

- ¡ EH!- Naruto fue hacia él dándole un cachete en el culo .- ¡ No se hace!¡ Malo!

Ding, Dong ...

Dejando al niño llorando (N/a: hay que educar a Saruko chan , sí,sí ...) el kitsune fue a abrir ,preguntándose quien sería ahora .

Abrió de nuevo en aquella tarde , encontrándose a sus senseis : Kakashi e Iruka en la puerta.

- ¡ Kakashi sensei! ¡ Iruka sensei!- se sorprendió feliz .

- ¿ qué tal? -saludó Kakashi.

Habían pasado unos días desde la muerte de Kirara pero, el ninja copia volvía a estar como siempre , con su ojito feliz y sus gestos pasotas.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero se alegraba inmensamente de ello.

- ¿ podemos pasar? - con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , el castaño profesor bajaba de su nube a su ex alumno.

- ¡ Oh! ¡ Sí, sí! ¡ Gomen! - los invitó a pasar, y ambos hombres siguieron a Naruto por el vestíbulo .

- ¡ BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Saruko pataleaba e intentaba salir de su " prisión " sin éxito .

- vaya - sonrió el peligrís - está de mal humor ¿ neh? cuando estuvo conmigo fue bastante bueno ...

- ¬¬ - Saruko ( pensamiento infantil algo idealista de Saruko :¡ me dejaste caer al suelo ,cabrón! xDDDDDD)

- Es un crío , es normal que llore - opinó Iruka - ¿ nos podemos sentar?

- claro - les ofreció asiento el rubio - sentaos .

Una voz proveniente del piso de arriba, llamó la atención de estos .

- ¿ quién ha venido? - era Sasuke , que había cogido una toalla de la habitación y se disponía a meterse en la ducha .

- ¡ Kakashi sensei e Iruka senseiiiiiiiiiii ! - chilló Naruto desde abajo .

(N/a : Ni que estuvieran en la montaña xDD)

- VALEEEEEEEE - Sasuke xDDDDD.

- pareceis un matrimonio - dijo Iruka con diversión .

Naruto se sonrojó.

- ¿ tú crees?

- todos lo creemos - opinó Kakashi - ¡ ah! ¿ sabías que tu hijo se meo encima de Itachi Uchiha? - le contó el peligrís a Naruto como anécdota .

- ¿ sí? jajaja ¡ No me digas! se lo diré a Sasuke luego , le hará gracia xDD.

- Jejeje, seguro también le metió un pie manchado en la boca ... casi echa hasta el hígado UU

- algo le haría Itachi - dijo convencido Naruto de que su hijito pequeño e indefenso( ejemmm) no hacía travesuras si no era provocado.

(N/a: ningún cagao huele su propia mierda - dicho muy conocido y verídico xD)

- ¿ Y vosotros qué? - se interesó el Uzumaki ,dándole codazos a Iruka en las costillas -. sois muy amigos ¿ no? jejeje

El aún chunnin , se puso rojo como un tomate maduro .

- bueno ... nosotros ...

- somos pareja - afirmó Kakashi .

- kyaaa - gritito a lo gay por parte de Iruka xD.

- ¡ Me alegro!

- Naruto - dijo Kakashi - ¿ podríamos dar una vuelta a Saruko en su cochecito?

- ¿ a Saruko? - no se lo esperaba para nada .

- sí - Iruka hizo amago de rezo - nos haría mucha ilusión ... se os ve tan bien a Sasuke y a tí cuando vais con el niño por la calle ...

- bueno me parece muy bien - señaló al niño , que había dejado de llorar y ahora mordía su sonajero - ¿ a que hora lo traeréis? que tiene que tomarse el biberón ...

- antes de las nueve, tranquilo - Kakashi fué hacia el niño , sacándolo de su parquecito de juegos .

Iruka , veloz, preparó el coche para sentarlo .

.- ¡ Muchas gracias:D

- de nada así me tomo un respiro también ...

- eso,eso jejeje - y acercándose a la puerta, con Saruko emocionado dando berriditos , se despidieron - hasta luego

- chao

Y la pareja se fue con carro y niño , dejando a Naruto solo en el recibidor ... y a Sasuke en la ducha .

- ains ... - suspiró.

Entonces escuchó el ruido del agua caer por la ducha ,teniendo en cuenta que estaban solos Sasuke y él ... y Sasuke se duchaba en esos momentos ,

Con sonrisa zorruna... se dirigió a las escaleras .

-------------------------------------

Sasuke estaba metido en la ducha hacia unos diez minutos aproximadamente ...

Bastante enfurruñado ,se levaba el pelo masajeándose las sienes, pensando en lo " desgraciado" que era con su travieso hijo.

- tsk ... si es que ... ¡ No me quiere!

El Uchiha nunca se había sentido así.

Era una impotencia enorme la que sentía ... que su pequeño siempre le hiciera las trastadas a él, que lo llamara baka en vez de Papá ... ¡ Incluso estaba sintiendo pequeñas dosis de celos hacia Naruto!

Sacudió su oscuro cabello llenando la cenefa de la ducha de gotitas enjabonadas y empezó a enjabonar entonces su piel pálida .

- supongo que algún día cambiará conmigo - susurró para si mismo - a fin de cuentas - sonrió - es un bebé de siete meses ... ¿ qué más quiero? ( dish -goteron)

La cortina de la ducha se corría en esos momentos, y un Naruto desnudo entraba en esos momentos.

Sasuke miró a su izquierda, observando con naturalidad a su pareja... que sonreía enigmáticamente.

- ¿ qué pasa? - preguntó el Uchiha - ¿Te quieres duchar tu también o qué?- sonrió un poco pervertido.

Naruto no decía nada, solo miraba la figura esbelta y alta de su amado moreno ... bajando las pupilas por cada rincón tan conocido para él .

- no ... - susurró roncamente cuando Sasuke había encogido los hombros y se daba la vuelta, enjabonándose las áxilas.- solo quiero coger la pastilla de jabón que tienes a tus pies ...

Naruto alargó el brazo para coger la resbaladiza pastillita...

Alzó la mirada , con curiosidad, quedando a escasos centímentros la entrada de su koi a la vista ...

Abrió un poco la comisura de los labios , concentrando la saliva en ese lugar ... ( N/a: pervert...) y guiado por un impulso, y mientras el Uchiha canturreaba despreocupado ... la pastilla de jabón fue acercándose lentamente hacia la entrada.

- laaaa,laaa,laaa - que feliciano estaba Sasuke UU ... baja guardia xDDDD.

Uzumaki tragó saliva, y llevado por el deseo , al ver aquella piel tan fina ... una idea indecorosa se pasó por su cabeza .

( - ¡ Kuso! Sasuke es siempre el que lleva la iniciativa... ¡ yo también quiero hacerle mío alguna vez!¡ Soy un hombre a fin de cuentas ...!)

Y tan ensimismado estaba con aquel agujerito solitario y " virgen" ( N/a: si vamos, virgen los últimos años que no ha estado con orochipepe ...) estampó la larga pastilla de jabón por el trasero de su pareja .

Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron de par en par, sin entender y consternado por aquella nueva y antigua invasión ...

- ¿ pero qué...? - Sasuke se dió media vuelta para ver a un Naruto con un hilo de baba por la boca cayéndole xDDDD , y metiéndole el jabóncito de las narices por su estrecho culo .

- Sasuke ...- voz grave.

- Naruto ..¿ qué haces? ... - el moreno trató de moverse, para liberarse de aquella intromisión ,pero no logró nada...

Simplemente , el rubio empezó a notar como su miembro viril empezaba a alzarse a sobremanera ... excitándose .

Una pila de pensamientos impuros de él dominando a su domador habitual , empezaron a calentar más y más al Uzumaki , que ... para alegría de Sasuke retiró el jaboncito.

El padre de Saru chan , suspiró con alivio.

- menuda broma la tuya ... me has asustado - el portador del Sharingan, iba a coger una manopla que estaba sobre el mango de la ducha .

Pero entonces , al encontrarse la mirada oscura con la azul cielo del kitsune ,pudo notar una picardía desconocida para él ... una picardía exagerada y un leve color rojo en las írises del kitsune.

- ¿ Na...? - logró articular Sasuke , cuando , Naruto lo había estampado contra la pared , clavando su frente con la suya ... encontrándose sendas miradas ... el agua resvalando por los mechones morenos y mojando el cuerpo del otro .

- sh ... ¿ sabes qué? - dejó escapar el cálido aliento sobre los labios del más alto - empiezo a pensar , que ya és hora de ser seme ...

- OO - Sasuke xDDD.

Naruto restregó un poco su miembro viril , erecto ya , por los muslos masculinos y fuertes de su pareja .

- quiero ... follarte ... - lo había dicho , ese pensamiento tan oscuro que hacía horas le había estado distrayendo sobremanera.

- ¿ ah sí? - se hizo el desentendido Sasuke, el cual no le hacía mucha gracia que Naruto quisiera tomar la iniciativa ( N/a este sasu ... ¡ EGOiSTA!)- no me había dado cuenta ...

- jeje - el rubio rió , mordisqueando superficialmente la clavícula marcada , dejando pequeñas marcas rojas a su paso ... podía sentir calor tras aquellas capas de húmeda agua de ducha - un día te dije ,que cuando no estuviera embarazado te haría pagar tus fuertes embestidas ...¿ recuerdas?

Las manos inocentes de Naruto, empezaron a experimentar tocando el cuerpo apresado ... rozando las piernas algo velludas, ( N/A: que suave!m encantan los tíos con vello en las piernas... pero sin pasarse eh? xDDDD)subiendo por el torso ... acompañándose siempre de miradas lujuriosas.

- vamos Naruto - Sasuke se estaba poniendo algo nervioso - ya está bien la bromita ... jejejeje - le separó las manos de su torso mojado - déjame duchar, anda ...

Ese desplante sorprendió un poco a Naruto , que se quedó con la boca semiabierta ... mirando a Sasuke intentar aclararse con la ducha .

Molesto, le quitó de un manotazo el mango del grifo , y buscó la boca del otro hombre con ferocidad.

Ante el desplante continuo del Uchiha, Uzumaki se excitó aún más , agarró la cara a la fuerza y le mordió los labios .

- ¡ MMMM!¡ NOO!

Naruto se separó de él , los ojos de un color morado intenso ...

Sasuke abría la boca de par en par ...

- no me toques los huevos Sasuke kun - le reprochó Naruto con la mirada encendida - es justo que yo también quiera partirte el culito ...

(N/a: aviso Naru va a usar un vocabulario no apto para menores, bastante pervert... DEMASIADO)

- Pero ...- Sasuke algo nervioso - Naruto - intentaba detener las manos hambrientas de roce sexual - no me gusta ser uke ... - apartaba la mirada , mientras que sonrojado completamente, el rubio mordía su cuerpo .

- mmmm

Naruto empujó al Uchiha al suelo, quedando sentado y con las piernas abiertas de par en par ... se apresuró a cerrarlas, con algo de verguenza( N/a: sasu verguenza?) pero el ojiazul las abrió de golpe, haciéndole daño en las rodillas .

- Naru ...

El chico le abrió la boca de par en par , e intrudujo su excitación en la boca, para que se callara de una vez .

- deja de quejarte - ronroneaba el chico, meloso - déjame hacerte lo que quiera... está bien que de vez en cuando seas tu mi .." perrito"- le atrajo la cabeza entonces más hacia su pelvis ,para que " comiera " más .

- Na... - ahora si que no podía articular palabra, así que decidió alimentarse de aquel desayuno tan rico que "comía" meses atrás por las mañanas... - mmmm

Y Sasuke tragaba , la carne caliente y dura rozaba su garganta haciéndole cosquillas ...

- ufff , ahhhh - Naruto miraba al techo, sonrojado y retorciéndose del placer que aquella boca le proporcionaba - cómetela toda... incluso los huevos ... métetelos ... por favor ...- suplicaba el kitsune arañando la nuca de su amante .

- pmmhhhh - intento ahogado de hablar de Sasuke xDDD , sacó poco a poco la longitud abrasante de su boca ... y elevó la vista, relamiéndose - vicioso ...

- como lo sabes jejeje - el menor ahogó una risita ,cuando unos leves mordisquitos tensaron sus delicados testículos - ¡ AHHHHH! ¡ YEAHHHHH!(n/A YEAHHHHHHHH )

- No se donde narices has dejado tu verguenza ... - comentaba en voz baja, mientras se metía los testículos en la boca y jugaba con ellos con la lengua.

- ¡ Ahhhh! - Naruto le volvió a estampar la cabeza contra su intimidad - en un ... - gemido - país muy lejano... donde no pueda encontrarla ... ¡ AHHHH! Me estás poniendo a cien ... ¡ Sasuke!¡ Me corro!

Un tibio chorrito semiblanco cayó en la boca del moreno , a presión , manchándolo todo ...

- pasta de dientes casera... - sonrió el Uchiha, más relajado .

( - con un poco de suerte se conformará con una mamada ...)

- jeje - risita enigmática de Naruto , el cual tenía más morados los ojos que nunca ... la excitación y las ganas de sexo loco lo estaban atormentando ... y la tormenta y la locura no traen nada bueno.

(N/a: va a ser que no xDDD juas)

Disumulando satisfacción , Naruto cogió el mango de la ducha y empezó a rociar su cuerpo con agua templada...

Sasuke bufó tranquilo , dándose la vuelta para volver a enjabonarse ... ya que había sudado un poco de los nervios pasados.

Entonces , un sonriente kitsune vió claramente su oportunidad...

Con agilidad digna de shinobi , de un solo golpe pasó una pierna por la espalda de su koi , haciéndolo caer al suelo arrodillado.

- ¿ demo...?- ojos salidos de sus órbitas por parte del Uchiha.

- jeh ... - sonrisa zorruna ( versión dark xD) - Vas a flipar ... que sepas que no estoy satisfecho ... - y con la manguera de la ducha , ató los brazos de su amado al grifo, para que no pudiera moverse.

- ¡ Naruto! ¡ NO TENDRÁS NARICES DE ...!¡ AHHHH!- Sasuke gimió con fuerza cuando bruscamente quedó a cuatro patas y le dieron una fuerte palmada en el trasero .

- Si que tengo narices me gusta experimentar cariño jejeje - risita de Naruto que Sasuke no pudo ver xD.

Un lagrimón enorme caía por el ojo derecho del Uchiha .

- ¡ NO QUIERO SER UKEEEEE! ¡ JODERRRR! - se estremeció .

La lengua del kitsune en esos momentos exploraba por sus nalgas... lamiéndolas , separándolas con ferocidad y lamiendo en aquel agujerito negro y solitario .

- ¡ QUE NOOOO! ¡ DÉJALO YA! ¡ GROARG!- Sasuke echaba chispas por los ojos, intentando desatarse sin éxito - ¡ JURO QUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS COMO LO HAGAS! ¡ TE PERFORARÉ EL COLON!

- No me importan ahora tus amenazas ...- Naruto seguía lamiendo, los espasmos de placer y lujuria empezaban a crecer , mientras su erección volvía a despertar a pasos agigantados - solo quiero follarte ... - voz ronca.

- ¬¬ ¡ NO QUIERO QUE ME FOLLEN!- Bramó Sasuke .

- pues yo si que quiero ¬¬ egoista...

Ante la bordería de su koi, Naruto empezó a apretar sus muslos internos , sabía que esa caricia le volvía loco ... y lo relajaría un poco.

- ¡ AHHHHHHHHHH! - jadeo ensordecedor - Cabrón ... - lloriqueó .

- lo aprendí de tí jejeje.

- no quiero - repitió por 500 vez xD- desde que Orochimaru me enseñaba sus jutsus sementales juré no ser uke jamás ... sniff

Error .

Si Sasuke hubiera sabido que Naruto se enfadaría y encelaría al saber que Orochimaru había sido el primero en desvirgar a Sasuke ... ( N/a: lo siento chicas, se que os trauma lo de orochipepe sniff... pero todas sabemos que eso es lo k hacian en los entrenamientos ¿ NO? xddddd)... hubiera cerrado el pico.

- ¡ PUES SI ESE ZOOFILICO ,PEDERASTA HA PODIDO PARTIRTE EL CULO , YO NO VOY A SER MENOS, QUE SOY TU PAREJA!- cierta aura roja empezó a emanar por el cuerpo desnudo que Sasuke tenía encima .

- ay,ay,ay ... kuso ... la que me espera - y aceptando su destino (N/a: juasss ni que lo fueran a matar) esperó una penetración forzada ... que llegó al instante .- ¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Naruto penetró en Sasuke de un golpe, con mucha fuerza ... podría haberle partido el cóccix de una estacada .

Aferrándose a la mal marcada cadera(N/a: sasu no tiene cadera... por decirlo asi jajaja) introdujo todo lo que pudo hasta quedar dentro del todo .

- ¡ JODERRR!¡ ME HACES DAÑO!

- ¡JODER ES LO QUE TE ESTOY HACIENDO, A CALLAR!- Naruto había perdido la paciencia (N/a: ni que lo jures...) y se encontraba embistiendo , una y otra vez... arrancando largos y dolorosos gemidos de placer .

- ¡ AHHHH!¡ AHHHHH! - el dolor, poco a poco iba menguando a placer y deseo por más ... el mismo Sasuke elevó un poco el trasero para ser mejor penetrado.

Esa actitud empeoró más la excitación del ojiazul, que hervía sexualmente .

- que perrito más obediente jeje así me gusta ... que aceptes mi polla con tanto ímpetu ... ¿ te gusta ? - acarició con la mano el miembro semierecto del más pálido- mmm - besuqueó el sacro de su amante con deleite - dímelo ...

- ¡ AHHHH! ¡ HACES DAÑO! PERO ... ¡ ME GUSTA! - gimió Sasuke sin poder mover las manos , siendo atrapado por las baldosas de la ducha que tenía delante .

- así me gusta - nueva embestida - a partir de hoy, yo también seré seme cuando me apetezca ... jejeje

( - vas a flipar Naruto ... - meditaba Sasuke ante el ritmo de baivén que marcaban en su trasero - ... la próxima vez te encadenaré a la pata de la cama y te devolveré todo esto ... - venganzas made in uchiha - no planearlas cuando te dan por culo por favor , gracias )

- hay un culito ... ahhh - gemía Naruto al compás , mientras masturbaba la masculinidad de su koi - que pronto se va a llenar de semen calentitooooo -canturreaba .

-¬¬ - Sasuke - el tuyo si que ahhhhh - gemidos y embestidas xDDDDD - se va a llenar de semen , por listo ... ¡ AHHHH!- palmada fuerte en su trasero que casi le estampa la cara contra el grifo .

Naruto salió de él , aliviando un poco a Sasuke ...

- ¿ ya ...? - ojitos esperanzados .

EL rubio señaló el pene aún erecto y negó con la cabeza .

Desató a Sasuke y lo estampó contra las frías baldosas de espalda .

- ¿ pero qué ...?

Naruto sonreía , a cien, mordisqueando la nuca y omoplatos sudados ... buscando con su mano las nalgas salpicadas en sangre y con la otra sujetando los brazos de su koi .

- si llenas mi culito de semen ... me quedaré embarazado Sasuke kun ... - siseó en su oído con vocecita lastimera .

- ¡ PUES ME DARÁ IGUAL! ¡ PREÑADO DE NUEVO, Y YA ESTÁ ! - (N/a: viva la procreación y viva lo macho k es este Sasuke)

- jajajaja - Naruto se reía, besuqueando la fuerte y ancha espalda de su pareja .,..

Sasuke, en cierto modo ya esperaba la continuación ... si hubiera querido,de un golpe podría haber tumbado a Naruto y habría acabado su etapa seme en ese día xD.

- jeh ...- rió el Uchiha en voz alta - por que se que te hace ilusión, que si no ...

- ¿ eh? - Naruto desvió su tarea besucuna a un lado, agudizando el oído . ¿ qué dices?

El moreno negó con la cabeza.

- que me la metas , coño, y que te calles - xDDDDD .

- ¡ vale:D- Naruto emocionado .

( - tonto hasta para tomar la iniciativa ... -giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a su koi , los ojos estaban azules de nuevo - bueno... en el fondo mejor que al detenerse allá perdido un poco de control ... si no , no me siento en un mes ...)

( - parece que a Sasuke le está gustando ser uke ¡ me dejará serlo más veces! ¡ bien!)

Bajó por la espalda , acariciándolo con las palmas de sus manos ... llegó a las cuadradas nalgas (N/a: si .. sasu tiene un culito más cuadricular, jejeje culo de seme xDDD jajajaj) masajeándolas , retorciendo a Sasuke en gemidos .

- Naruto ... hazlo ya , anda ... (- si al final me está gustando y todo , sniff - lagrimón xD)

Pero el rubio ,travieso, no tuvo otra cosa que hacer que coger de nuevo el mango de la ducha , y con disimulo ponerlo en el lado helado ... apuntar a la entrada del moreno y ...

- ¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!¡ ¿ QUE COÑO ME ESTÁS METIENDO? ¿ CUCHILLOS? - Sasuke casi toca el techo del salto que pegó xDDD.

- jajajaja - Naruto se reía, divertido - es agua helada ¿a que da placer?

-¿ a presión y congelada?¬¬ parece que me quieras hacer un análisis de sangre anal ... ¡ NO QUIERO SADO, COÑO!

- jo ... - el kitsune se disgustó, dejando el agua de lado y besando cada nalga , sonrió con desdén .- vale ... pues acabemos lo que hemos empezado ...

Separó de nuevo los trozos de carne que guardaban aquel tesoro prohíbido del Uchiha, aquel que se encontraba abierto y expectante ... del cual Orochimaru había disfrutado .

Con esa idea en mente , Naruto frunció el ceño, volviendo a penetrar sin avisar .

- ¡ AHHHH! - Sasuke se revolcó contra la pared - ¡ DUELE!

Y de nuevo el ritmo se marcaba en el trasero pálido , dando a conocer sensaciones olvidadas para Sasuke, y unos nuevos sentimientos y sensaciones que le eran ofrecidos como uke .

Si él hacia el amor a Naruto , y este aceptaba su masculinidad con placer ...¿ por qué él no? Era necesario que se creara esa compenetración con su pareja , a fin de cuantas , Naruto Uzumaki iba a ser su pareja de por vida .

Conocerse mutuamente , amarse de una manera diferente en el día a día , dominar o ser dominado , hacer el amor o tener sexo rápido por lujuria ... son platos y conplementos que señalarían su vida sexual desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor .

- me voy a correr ... - Naruto estaba sonrosado , algo cansado por la falta de práctica, penetraba más lentamente en Sasuke - te quiero ...

- yo también ... - cerró los ojos de fuerza, la frenética masturbación había dado sus frutos ... Sasuke esparció su semilla por las baldosas de la ducha, quedando manchitas blancas sobre un fondo azul celeste.

- ¡ AHHH! - se había contraído tanto la entrada de Sasuke al llegar al orgasmo, que de la misma estrechez, Naruto no pudo más , se vino también .

Sasuke se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo de la ducha , y Naruto junto a él , alejando las manos de su espalda y miembro ... saliendo de su cuerpo , donde con flacidez, dejaba caer gotitas de esencia seminal.

- eres el ninja más increible del mundo... - jadeaba Sasuke estirado en la ducha, con Naruto abrazado a su espalda - y te adoro por ello ...

El rubio se sonrojó, besando con ahora delicadeza las orejas y mejillas del mayor ...

- ai shiteru ... sasuke kun ...

-------------------------------------------------

Sentada en un banco se encontraba Sakura.

Solitaria y arrepentida , miraba el naranja del atardecer ... como el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas y como una capa azul oscuro comenzaba a teñir el cielo .

La brisa era muy suave y los mechones pelirrosas bailaban al compás en el aire.

- algún día ...- la pelirrosa se abrazaba a ella misma, empezaba a refrescar - puede que me perdonéis algún día ... - entrecerró los ojos, el frío empezaba a calar en sus huesos .

Escuchó un ruido de pasos detrás de ella, la Haruno se giró sobresaltada.

Detrás de ella, de pie y muy seria , estaba su amiga Ino ... despeinada y con la ropa mal colocada.

- ¿ Ino? - preguntó la ojiverde, sin entender el estado de su mejor amiga .

La Yamanaka,sin decir nada, se sentó al lado de la pelirrosa echándose en sus brazos , rompiendo en llantos .

- ¡ SAKURA!- la rubia lloró, pesada y amargamente .

- ¿ qué te pasa?- preguntó en un hilo de voz Sakura, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo el calor y el olor a sake que desprendía la coleta de la más alta .

Ino se secó las lágrimas que le caían por la cara .

- yo ... me he vuelto una puta y ... ¡ No quiero seguir así!

Esas palabras provocaron un nudo en el estómago de la pelirrosa.

- ¿ una puta? - la zarandeó - ¡ INO, TE PROHIBO QUE HABLES ASÍ DE TI MISMA!

La ojiazul le apartó las manos de sus hombros, enfadada.

- ¡ SUÉLTAME!¡ ME HACES DAÑO!

Ambas se quedaron calladas, muy quietas, una mirando a la otra .

- Ino ...

- gomen - Ino se sonrojó - lo siento ... estoy nerviosa ...

Se separaron un poco , Sakura había sentido algo muy extraño dentro de ella ... un calor en sus entrañas ... ¿ agradable?

Miró con disimulo a Ino ...

La chica se pasaba una mano por la boca, mordiéndose las uñas ... llevaba un escote tremendo y marcas de chupetones por el cuello , y una faldita que podría enseñar las bragas facilmente .

- ¿ por qué has dicho eso de tí, Ino?

- ...

- cuéntame ... eres mi mejor amiga .¿ no? - Sakura hizo amago de acercarse,pero Ino se apartó un poco.

Nunca había visto a Ino así ...

La conocía desde pequeña , y a pesar de ser ella la que siempre la animaba, la que también más la había insultado y posteriormente la que más había confiado , no había descubierto esa devilidad en Ino hasta hoy .

- desde que shikamaru me dejó por Temari ...- recitó la chica - siento que no valgo nada ...

- ...- Sakura.

Simuló una sonrisita, aunque los mechones le caían por el rostro ocultando la luz de la tristeza en sus ojos .

- he estado estos meses liándome con todo tío que he encontrado y me siento aún peor ... - temblaba - ...

- Ino ... - le pasó una mano por el hombro, la rubia se la agarró ,estrujándola muy fuerte.

- Pero ...¡ He descubierto que aunque tenga sexo con muchos hombres no voy a tener el amor de Shikamaru! ¡ Ni el de nadie!

Volvió a llorar , los pájaros que volaban cerca de ellas piaban dando vueltas por sus dos cabezas .

La pelirrosa estaba a apunto de llorar también, entendía tanto los sentimientos de su amiga ...

- Llevo semanas liándome con Kiba ... jeh , y hoy, tras hacerlo , me ha dicho que no nos veremos más por qué ..

- ¿ por qué?

- por que está enamorado de Tenten , y que se le iba a declarar ...

- ...

La chica se puso de pie, mirando la luna que salía en esos momentos.

- ¿ me entiendes, Sakura...? - preguntó en un hilo de voz, dándole la espalda.

La ojiverde asintió con la cabeza.

Ino no la observaba,pero el silencio otorgaba... la pelirrosa se levantó y caminó hacia ella , pasándole la mano por la espalda y abrazándola por detrás .

- no podemos estar siempre así, Ino ... - susurró Sakura, ahogando sus palabras en la tela de la camisa de la rubia .- tenemos que superar esto ... y ... estar unidas ...

Apretó más fuerte la espalda de la otra, Ino sintió un escalofrío .

Agarró la mano de Sakura, acariciando los dedos de la pelirrosa ... se sentía tan bien .

La chica de la tienda de las flores se giró , encontrándose sendas miradas ... el rubor en sendas mejillas .

- cada minuto que pasa - susurraba Sakura - cada segundo en el que sufro y me arrepiento... me sirven para darme cuenta ... - rozó el suave mechón de flequillo rubio - que nunca he estado enamorada de verdad ...

- ...

Sakura sonrió .

- ¿ y tú Ino? ¿ de verás piensas que Shikamaru estaba echo para tí ...?

Como un impulso ambas se miraban , aproximándose...

- Sakura ...

Los labios de la pelirrosa besaron la mejilla de la Yamanaka, que cerró los ojos humedecidos en legañas y lágrimas ...

La rubia quedó con la boca semiabierta, y con cierta curiosidad , y llevada por el instinto... la Haruno acercó los labios a los de su amiga, posándolos encima ...

Un leve roce, muy leve ... pero muy intenso para ambas .

Se separaron ...

Pareciera que el tiempo se había detenido, y allí estaban ellas, bajo la luz clara de la luna , de pie , en las mismas ... solas y angustiadas ...

¿ que tenía de malo probar algo que garantice tu felicidad?

- yo ... - la ojiverde se sonrojó , se dio media vuelta, quería correr y no salir más de su casa , pero ...

La mano de Ino la detuvo , llevándola hacia su cuerpo.

Se abrazaron .

Y ese abrazo les daba una paz interna a ambas , y un cosquilleo muy distinto al que sentían con Shikamaru o Sasuke .

- te quiero mucho Sakura ...

- y yo también , Ino ...

Acercaron los rostros, sonrojados y con motas de sudor que caían por sus frentes ...

- ¿ florecemos juntas? ...

Y un baño de pétalos caía en esos momentos del árbol más cercano, bañando sentimientos que tal vez habían estado ocultos siempre ... o que empezaban a nacer por el simple contacto de un beso.

----------------------------------------------------

Semanas más tarde ...

La paz había regresado a Konoha .

Hacía un tiempo perfecto, el sol dava vitalidad, los pájaron cantaban y todo el mundo se sentía medianamente feliz .

Naruto, al fin era un Jounnin, el fatídico exámen había acabado y Sasuke y él lo habían celebrado con una cena en un restaurante a las afueras de Konoha y una tarde de cine romántico.

Iruka y Kakashi, pareja estable , se quedaban en algunas ocasiones con Saruko chan .

El niño, crecía a pasos agigantados ... y peludo y más travieso que nunca ( N/a: peludo por tener una buena mata de pelo negro eh? ejejej xDDD) traía loco a los senseis y a Sasuke .

Sin embargo,cuando estaba con mujeres, como Hinata o Tsunade sama era el niño más bueno y dulce del mundo.

Tsunade , babeaba como una abuelita feliz, dándole caprichitos para bebés todo el día , mientras que Hinata, guiada por su instinto maternal también era muy tierna con Saruko Chan.

Sasuke , probó en sus propias carnes la efectividad del primer diente de leche de Saruko , cuando el pequeño le mordió un dedo " jugando" .

Sakura e Ino , estaban más juntas que nunca ... y las personas de la villa empezaban a pensar cosas que podían haber entre ellas ... y que efectivamente , las había .

Naruto solía conversar con ella a menudo cuando la veía por las calles, a Sasuke, por ejemplo le costaba más volver a confiar en la pelirrosa .

Incluso la Haruno, se acercaba a Saru chan y le hacía bromas que el niño respondía con risitas ahogadas .

Temari y Shikamaru seguían juntos , Tenten salía con Kiba felizmente hacía unas semanas , Chouji y Shino seguían compuestos y sin novia ( y sin novio XD)

Lee y Gaara seguían siendo amigos ...

Los jounnins de la arena , habían llamado a su kage para que regresara a su villa pues tenían asuntos pendientes con sus señores feudales.

El alumno de Gai no asimilaba muy bien que su amado pelirrojo se fuera a marchar.

- Gaara - Lee había llamado la atención del ojiverde mientras miraba entretenidamente el caer de las hojas de un árbol cercano .

- dime ... - susurró el de la arena.

- ¿ es verdad que te vas a ir ...? - la voz del pelo tazón sonaba preocupada y tensa.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio .

- sí ... me iré esta noche ... - contestó este.

Lee apretó mucho los puños .

- vaya ... debe ser complicado estar haciendo misiones aquí cuando deverías estar en tu villa ¿ no? ...

- ...

- ¿ Gaara? - el chico se acercó un poco a su compañero.

- si hice este exámen fué para acercarme a Naruto, ya lo sabes ... yo no tendría que estar aquí ..

- ...

- además , que mi villa no me trae buenos recuerdos - silencio - por eso cuanto más tiempo pase fuera de ella, mejor para mí ...

- ... pero aún así - susurró - has de irte, Gaara .

- si... pero iré solo - contestó - mi hermana se queda a vivir con Nara .

- ... Gaara ...

El pelirrojo se levantó de su banco, dispuesto a partir hacia su posada para recoger sus cosas.

- no ...¡ No quiero! - chilló el cejas encrespadas.

Gaara se giró de un golpe, sorprendido.

- ¿ qué ...?

- ¡ Que no quiero separarme de tí! - chiló Lee - ¡ Yo te quiero! ¡ No me digas que no te has dado cuenta en estos meses ,por que no te creo!

- ...- el kage se calló , pasándose una mano por el pecho .

Lee corrió hacia él, abrazándolo .

- si tu me correspondes, dímelo ... por favor ... ¡ Lo dejaría todo por tí, me iría a tu lado !

Los ojos ojerosos temblaban de la emoción, nadie en su vida le había mostrado ese tipo de sentimientos tan abiertamentes .

- Lee ... - se encontró con aquellos ojos redondos y sinceros , llenos de emoción .

- ¿ me quieres o no? ... dímelo ...

- ...

- ...

Como respuesta , los labios del del desierto buscaron los de su compañero , hasta capturarlos .

La timidez cesó para convertirse en pasión y se besaron con ganas y con deseo, tocándose el pelo , buscando más contacto entre ellos.

Cuando sus lenguas se cansaron y les faltaba el aire, se separaron bruscamente .

Jadearon con intensidad , mirándose con amor y lujuria .

- ven conmigo ... Lee - le estiró un brazo, esperando que el otro chico lo aceptara .

Lee sonrió , asintiendo y rozó los finos dedos del pelirrojo .

- por tí me iría al mismo desierto de los anhelos , con tal de tener tu corazón ... Gaara ...

Y así fué, Gaara y Lee, juntos , partieron a la villa de la arena prometiendo volver a visitar a sus amigos de vez en cuando.

( Gai sensei lloró como una magdalena,pero aceptó que así su querido Lee sería feliz )

- ¡ Ey! - Sasuke zarandeaba el cuerpo de Naruto ,que estaba soñando tranquilamente en la cama - ¡ Despierta de una vez!

- juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu - el chico se aferraba aún más en la almohada ,con sonrisita zorruna.

Las sábanas acabaron en el suelo y el cuerpo de Naruto quedó al desnudo .

Sintiendo la brisa rozar su traserito desnudo, el ojiazul abrió los ojos con pereza.

-¿ por qué tienes que dejarme con el culo al aire, baka? - mal despertar, xD Naruto se frotaba los ojos mientras maldecía.

-¬¬ no me llames baka- le reprochó Sasuke - si no el niño ...

Desde la habitación de al lado, donde estaba la cuna de Saru chan se empezó a escuchar la aguda voz de niño balbuceando:

- bakaaaa bakaaaa jijiji

Risas infantiles .

-¬¬U - Sasuke .

Tanta gracia le hizo al Uzumaki que se levantó de golpe, y como su madre lo trajo al mundo se fué a meter al cuarto de baño .

- te vamos a tener que bautizar de baka ... Sasuke - le rozó la cara con el dedo cuando pasaba por su lado, Sasuke molesto le apartó la mano.

- iros a la mierda, el niño y tú ¬¬ métetelo por donde lo has sacado , grrr...

- que borde eres cuando quieres chico UU - hizo morrito Naruto, metiéndose en el lavabo y cerrando con pestillo .

Sasuke , por su parte se puso un traje de chaqueta y una pajarita negra, mientras se miraba en el espejo de la habitación .

- ¿ y por qué me despiertas a esta hora, Sasuke? - se escuchó desde el lavabo -¿ vamos a algún sitio en especial?...

- sí - el moreno enseñaba los dientes en el espejo. (N/a: si es que sabe que está bueno el cabrito xDDDD)

- ahhhh , entonces me arreglaré un poco jeje - risitas.

- más te vale ... es probable que veamos a nuestros compañeros hoy ,así que ponte bastante guapo ¿eh? - le chilló a la puerta de madera del cuarto de baño .

- ...

- ¿ Naruto? - preguntó Sasuke al no contestar el Uzumaki.

- ¡¿ ÉS QUE NO SOY GUAPO EN EL DÍA A DÍA! - gritito furioso xD.

- ...- goterón - si que lo eres,pero hoy tienes que estarlo más ... ( dobe...)

- ¿ y por qué? - preguntaba este desde el baño, menuda conversación de besugos ( N/a aunque los matrimonios a veces se hablan así)

- no te lo digo, voy a arreglar a Saru chan ... en media hora te quiero listo - ordenó el Uchiha, repeinándose y saliendo de la habitación .

- vaaaaaleeeeee - contestó - si Saru te deja que lo arregles claro ... jujuju...

Naruto, sin saber a donde iban ni por que obedeció a su pareja .

Se puso un poco de espuma en el pelo , se lavó los dientes y un pantalón vaquero con sudadera roja incluida.

Bajó al comedor, donde Sasuke ataba a Saruko en el cochecito , mientras era chocado con el sonajero insistentemente .

- ya estoy - dijo Naruto al llegar a donde se encontraban los dos morenos.

Sasuke lo inspeccionó de arriba a abajo .

- Naruto,vas con vaqueros ... - frunció el ceño.

- Sasuke, vas de gala... - se sorprendió el rubio.

- ...- ambos.

- te he dicho que te arreglaras- se quejó Sasuke .

-¿ y cómo voy? ¿ con taparrabos o qué? ¬¬

- ... ¬¬ bueno, al menos para tí arreglarte no es ir en chándal ...

- ¿ algún problema con mi chandal? - levantó una ceja con enfado.

- no, no - se apresuró a contestar el mayor - de todas maneras, eres Naruto ... jeje - sonrió entonces - y estás guapo de todas formas ...

El halago no tardó en hacer efecto para que el pequeño cabreo se convirtiera en sonrojo y sonrisa.

- ohhh Sasuke , arigato - pose dedos similar a Hinata xD .

- aunque me gustas más sin ropa ... - susurró en su oído meloso.

- eres un seme baboso¬¬ - contestó Naruto rozando la camisa blanca con las puntas de los dedos .

- mejor que tú ... jejeje

- ¿ quieres probar quién se lleva la palma?- retó Naruto.

- esta noche ;)

- ¡ ÑIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - Saruko lanzó el sonajero al suelo, nervioso por estar en la puerta esperando solito.

- bueno - risas- vámonos anda ...

- sí .

- tu guias ¿ eh? que yo no sé donde narices me llevas ...

Y llevando Naruto el carrito , empezó a seguir a Sasuke por las calles de la villa.

Le resulto muy extraño que por cada tienda que pasaban , estas estuvieran cerradas .

No había nadie por la calle , y las ventanas de las casas estaban bajadas.

- que raro - se quejó el muchacho - no hay nadie por aquí ...

- están todos en la plaza de la vila , al lado de las estatuas de los antiguos Hokagues ... - le informó Sasuke , que iba delante de ellos .

- ¿ ah sí? ¿ y para qué? - se interesó el rubio.

- no se ...-contestó el Uchiha sin mirarlo a la cara - Tsunade sama va a decir algo y tenemos que estar todos allí ...

- ah ... - Naruto no preguntó nada más , pero las preguntas venían a su cabeza de todas formas.

( - entonces ¿para que narices me dice Sasuke que me arregle?¿ Se casará Tsunade sama y nos habrá montado una fiesta de pedida de mano? ...)

El sonido de personas hablando y de bullicio empezó a escucharse mediante abanzaban ...

Las puertas de la plaza estaban abiertas para que cualquier ciudadano pudiera pasar.

Naruto quería correr coche en mano para entrar de carrerilla,pero ,Sasuke lo detuvo cogiéndolo de la camiseta.

- ¿ qué pasa? - le había cortado el rollo .- quería hacer una carrerita con Saru chan hasta la plaza ...

Sasuke negó con la cabeza con una enigmática sonrisa delineando sus labios .

- tenemos que subir por la escalinata de piedra - señaló unas escaleras que daban a la montaña .

Naruto frunció el ceño .

-¿ con el carro? pero ...

Sasuke sacó a Saruko del carro, llevándolo en brazos y ató el coche al árbol más cercano a las puertas de la plaza.

- vamos ... tú primero ;) - le guiñó un ojo.

El rubio no entendía nada, pero, encogiendo los hombros empezó a subir de dos en dos las escaleras, nervioso por lo que iban a anunciar seguidamente , y que no tenía ni idea de que podía ser.

(N/a: yo lo seeee y puede k ya lo hayais imaginado xDDDD JEJEJEJE)

El bullicio se hacia cada vez más grande mediante subían, y jadeante tras al menos subir cien escaleras , el kitsune se encontró con una especie de terraza grande , donde se suponía que desde arriba se podía ver la plaza de la villa .

Distinguió la figura de Tsunade sama, con Shizune y Jiraya a sendos lados ... la rubia , llevaba el sombrero de Hokague puesto.

-¿ eing? ¿ qué pasa aquí? ¿ ero sennin? ... ¿ Tsunade oba chan?

La rubia se giró magistralmente , sonriéndole .

Sasuke se había puesto al lado de su koi , y con una mano lo empujaba a ir hacia la 5ª.

- venga, dobe , ve ,

- ¿ pero? ...

Y lo empujó.

Entonces Naruto calló al lado de Tsunade, que dejó caer un goterón de la sien ... pero cuando los Konohienses vieron a Naruto empezaron a chillar y a aplaudir.

- ¡ KYAAAAA! ¡ NARUTOOOO!¡ VIVA!

El kitsune se levantó alucinando en colores, se sacudió los vaqueros y miró a toda la multitud que tenía debajo.,

Todos chillaban , le aplaudían o vitoreaban.

- demo... ¿ qué pasa aquí ...?

Tsunade le pasó un dedo en la boca y alzó un brazo al cielo .

- habitantes de Konoha ... ¡tengo una noticia que daros!

Se hizo el silencio abajo, donde todos escuchaban a su líder con impaciencia.

Se podía distinguir desde abajo , los grupos de compañeros de Naruto , todos juntos y reunidos.

Shikamaru y Temari, Chouji, Asuna y Kurenai ( de la mano) , Shino , Kiba y Ten Ten , Maito Gai , Ino y Sakura( muy pegadas ejem ejem xD) , Iruka y Kakashi, Hinata y Neji, Anko y demás ...

- ... desde el día de hoy , me retiro de mi cargo ...

- ¡ OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - sorpresa por parte de todos.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, sin entender, quiso rechistar...

- ¿ QUÉ TE RETIRAS ,VIEJA TSUNA...?

Sasuke le dió un pisotón para que callara.

- calla y escucha ...- le ordenó en un siseo.

- y ...- prosiguió la rubia , entonces miró a Naruto fijamente , se quitó el sombrero - me sustituirá ... una persona muy especial ...

- ...- Naruto.

- una persona que siempre ha estado aquí , intentando mostrarnos como se esforzaba para ser más fuerte, mostrarnos la valía de un corazón puro y solitario que muchas veces ha sido pisoteado ...

- ...

Las personas escuchaban con atención, algún que otro murmullo de arrepentimiento se escuchaba.

La mente de Naruto era una esponja en esos momentos, pareciera que la sangre se le hubiera detenido ... los ojos le brillaban mientras ataba los cabos sueltos .

- ... esa persona ... eres tú ... Uzumaki Naruto ...

- ¡ ohhhhhh! ¡ Vaya! ¡ Naruto1 - murumullos y más murmullos.

Tsunade fue hacia él y depositó el sombrero en la cabeza rubia del muchacho , que se sentía inmensamente pequeño en esos momentos.

Sasuke se sonaba la nariz, evitando llorar ... Saruko dió un gritito feliz .

Los ojos le temblaban mientras miraba el sombrero que le había sido otorgado .

- te queremos en esta villa Naruto Uzumaki - vociferó la rubia - ¡ TE ADORAMOS Y TE DAMOS LAS GRACIAS POR TU AYUDA! HAS AYUDADO A MUCHAS PERSONAS , A ENCONTRAR LOS CAMINOS QUE ALGUNOS DE NUESTROS HABITANTES PENSABAN PERDIDOS , A DERROTAR A FUERTES ENEMIGOS ... NOS HAS DADO LECCIONES MORALES QUE ESPERO QUE DUREN MUCHOS AÑOS DE TU ETAPA DE ... RUKODAIME ...

El chico se puso una mano en el corazón .

Seguidamente , Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraya hicieron una leve reverencia ... acompañada velozmente de Sasuke , a su lado y de su villa seguidamente .

Su pueblo se postraba ante él ... y él se sentía pequeño , muy pequeño ...

Se había levantado aquella mañana tan calmado sin llegar a esperar que en unas horas estaría en lo más alto de su vida como shinobi ... antes una plaza de Konohienses, con el título que tanto había añorado.

- yo ... yo...- las lágrimas empezaban a caer por su rostro - ¡ GRACIAS!

Levantó los puños con fuerza ante su pueblo , los aplausos empezaron a sonar , todos coreaban el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki con júbilo , la felicidad era plena .

(" Hay personas que desde el momento en que nacen piensan que van a estar solas , que son incomprendidas, que no son necesarias para nadie ... poco a poco , encuentras personas que te hacen ver que eso no es verdad - miró a Sasuke, al lado suyo, lloraba ... miró abajo, Kakashi sensei aplaudía con fuerza, Iruka derramaba también lágrimas desde sus ojos hinchados y rojos , Sakura también parecía feliz - empiezas por unas ... y acaban por un pueblo ...)

Vitores y más vitores.

(- al fin y ahora he podido comprender, que no soy un monstruo... que simplemente soy una persona más que ha luchado por un sueño ... y que este se ha echo realidad ... la vida me ha dado momentos malos y otros muy buenos ... - se secó las lágrimas con el torso de la mano - dichas enormes - miró a su pequeño - amor - mirada amorosa a Sasuke - y amistad ... - miró a sus amigos que lo clamaban con emoción ... )

- No estoy solo ...- susurró de una manera inadiblemente - entonces sintió el tacto de la mano de su koi, rozar sus dedos ... .

(" - hoy en día he podido comprender ... que la vida es solo un cuento - jeh ... apretó la mano - y hay que vivirla ... en el momento ...")

¿ THE END?

N/A: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ( pañuelos, lloros amargos...) SNIFFFFF, JOOO NO QUERÍA ACABARLO uu SNIFF PERO A TENIDO QUE SER ASÍ.

ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA, ( SE NOTA ... )

Después de estas vacaciones me he puesto manos a la obra y en fin ... aquí teneis el final de Papá Naruto.

que sepais que de todas formas, semanamente publicaré caps extras o ovas, como querais llamarlos sobre Papá Naruto ejejej

os adelanto el nombre de la OVA 1:

" SARUKO CHAN EN EL PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES"

JEJE, espero que os guste y me sigais leyendo, a la par que leais mi otro fic: educación sexual jejeje.

ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS TB , K SABEIS K SON MI VIDA Y QUE OS METAIS REGULARMENTE EN MI PAG WEB ( K ENCONTRAREIS EN MI PERFIL) NADA MÁS QUE DECIR CHICOS/AS., VOY A CONTESTAR LOS REVIEWS Y SUBO EL CAPI.

OS DESEA LO MEJOR:

LORE 

REVIEWS:

MIARU : Ola wapa , bueno, cada uno esperaba un final para Kirara jejeje que se le va a hacer no? xDDDD , y tranquila por lo de los reviews, no voy a poner una pistola en la cabeza pa k me revieweis aunk si me hacen mucha ilusión , musus espero tu coment

KAYRI: Ohayo para nada pienso k ma acosas mujer xd jajajaja mmm como ves si a habido sexo y cositas graciosas( o al menos a mi me hacen gracia xd juas juas juas) la mejor escritora? para nda! hay muchas personas con talento k yo por la red, eso está muy claro ejejej un musu wapa y espero tu review.

CRIS : eyy criss xDDDD jaja pues no , no queda preñada , no tiene ovarios esta mujer xDDD es demasiado rarita , ajajaj se los ha cortado ella misma pa no tener gatitos ejejeje , gracias por leerme loca espero k te guste el final, musus .

Nikaru chan: ohayo si, sera mejor k te imagines como nekomata se abrasa en las llamas del infierno xDDDD idola? xDDDD mujer, k soy una persona normal y corriente espero tu review neh? musus

TIFA: clarita k tal wapa? ejejeje me lo he pasao muy bien en tu tierra k lo sepas ejejeje me alegro de k ya no odies a kirara, ves como no era tan mala xDDDD jajaj y si no puedes dejar review, mandamelo por mail o como kiera wapa PP nos vemos en el foro, chau

HINATA SAMA : Ey javi k tal wapa? me alegro k mi manera de escribir las peleas te gusten ejejej la verdad tengo poca practica en escribir peleas xDDDD pero en fin, hay k escribir de todo no? ejejej espero tu review y nos vemos por el foro musus.

Tomoe chan: ¡ Ohayo!k review mas largoooo asi me gusta jajaja me insultas y me amas a la vez por lo k veo eh? xdd jajaja anda k... xDD nada de virus eh? ejejeje así k tenias a kirara como ki-putaxD k malaaa jejejeje , bueno xd jajaj eso, k espero k el final te haya gustado y k espero tu opinón neh? musus wapa.

Arli: ola wapa jaja veo k estas feliz de la muerte de kirara eh? xDDD jajajaj , anda! pues leiste doble entonces ejejej no está mal ,aunk seria bastante cantidad no? un beso y espero k te guste el final, ya me dejaras tu rteview musus.

ADA CHAN: EYYY WAPA! XD cacho de review ehhh? como los k me gustan a mi ejejeje gracias por defenderme de las críticas de esas hijas de ... me sentó muy mal , por k a mi escribir me gusta y k te digan eso pues ... y mád cuando le regalé una historia echa por mi a una de ellas para el colegio,por k no sabia k narices hacer :s juas juas me he reido mucho con tu parodia de intentar medirsela a Naruto xD k tia!eres la polla ajajaj xDDD asias por el review wapa espero k te guste el final, me reviews y hablremos por el foro eh? ejeje musus.

SGO CONTESTANDO EL RESTO POR VIA REPLY CHAU!


	23. OVA 1

**OVA 1- Saruko chan, en el parque de atracciones:**

- Una por papá ...- una mano morena acercaba una cucharada de humeante papilla a una boquita hambrienta.

- ñammmm - Saru chan reía contento, mientras tragaba sin pudor alguno.

- jejeje - cierto rubio de ojos azules sonreía maravillado- otra por Sasuke-baka ...

El pequeño morenito hizo una mueca , pero tragó la cucharada ...

- jejeje acabaste - le limpió con el babero la boca llena de puré verde , y le dió un biberón con agua , que el pequeño bebió con ansiedad.

" Soy Naruto Uzumaki - Naruto llevaba el plato de la papilla al fregadero - y soy padre , "marido" ( como si lo fuera vamos, jajaja xD) y sexto Hokague de Konoha .

Hace unos meses, tras la derrota a Kirara Atsuro y a Itachi Uchiha, ha vuelto la paz entre nosotros ...

Sasuke, es un atractivo y podero Anbu ( n/a kyaaaa) y yo , jejeje, al ser Hokague ... le pago sus servicios a base de " carne" (N/a: cof cof ¬¬), bueno, jejeje , intimidades a parte...( goterón) voy a contaros como van las cosas desde el final de Papá Na... digo desde hace estos meses atrás U-.

Tsunade sama , que decidió retirarse para dejarme su puesto de Hokague a mí , al sexto , ahora ha abierto una guardería para futuros ninjas de Konoha ...

Dejo a Saru chan allí cada mañana , ya que Sasuke está muy ocupado y yo más aún con mis deberes de líder .

Pero cada tarde - Naruto fue hacia Saruko , sacándolo de la sillita y llevándolo a su famoso parquecito de suelo - a la hora de la comida, plego , y voy a recoger a Saruko a la guardería de Tsunade , vuelvo a casa, doy de comer a Saru chan ... y media hora más tarde un sudado y sensual Sasuke ( cof cof) llega de hacer misiones ."

La puerta se abría en esos momentos , y Sasuke Uchiha ,con el pelo un poco más largo de lo habitual , entraba en el recividor , tan sexy y sudado como Naruto había profetizado.

- hola cariño - el rubio fué hacia su novio, besándolo en los labios .-¿ has matado a mucha gente hoy?

El moreno correspondía el beso , jadeante.

- bueno ... solo a los que Hokague sama me manda matar ... jejeje ¿ qué tal tú día amor?

El Uchiha se sentó en el sofá , dándose aire con la mano, mientras Naruto, dando saltitos felices, llevaba dos platos a la mesa , con tofu frito.

- bien jejeje asignando misiones .

- que bien vives...- se quejó el de los ojos negros, crujiendo sus huesos - no sudas la camiseta ...

- prefiero que la sudes tú ... - contestó con picardía el Uzumaki , sentándose en las rodillas de su koi , haciendo circulitos con el dedo en los hombros pálidos y fuertes.

- jeh ... me apetece comer, Naruto ... y comida si puede ser, ... -sonrió Sasuke .

Naruto hizo un puchero, sentándose a su lado para no "calentar" mucho a su koi .

-ñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii¡¡¡ bakaaaaaaa!- Saru chan saludaba " a su manera" a Sasuke desde el parquecito .

Sasuke frunció el ceño ... le daba mucha rabia que fuera " el baka" para su hijo.

-¿ algún día me dirá papá? - se preguntó , pero había pensado en voz alta y Naruto lo escuchó .

- el día que crezca y le des un millón de yenes es probable que te adore - chiste malo por parte de Naruto.

Mirada asesina a su koi .

- ¿ y se ha portado bien con Tsunade sama? no sé como la quinta tiene los " eggs" de soportar cada mañana a ese diablo ...

- déjala hombre, jejeje tiene tiempo libre mejor que cuide niños que haga un bar de copas ¿ no?

La misma imágen de la alcohólica mujer bebiéndose el sake de su propio bar le dió risa al moreno.

- jeje, verdad ... en fin ... tendrá futuro con ello , en un par de meses, Hinata y Neji , volverán a las misiones como jounnins y dejarán a sus mellizos allí también ...

- sí - Naruto soplaba su tofu, que estaba ardiendo - los pequeños Hanna y Hiro podrán jugar con Saru chan ... jejeje

Sasuke empezó a engullir su comida, estaba hambriento .

- pues sí ,ñam... - bebía a su vez - se está poniendo de moda por lo que veo ... Shikamaru me comentó esta mañana que Temari también se ha quedado embarazada ...

Naruto casi echa el esófago.

- ¡ ¿ de verdad!¡ que bien!¿ No? estará contento...

- no se yo jejeje - el Uchiha se rió - tenía cara de tener una piedra en el riñón ... parece ser que está de cuatro meses y no se había dado cuenta...

( Shikamaru : - pensaba que había engordado unos kilos ... pero és algo más gordo lo que tiene dentro UU ... que problema ... )

- eso está bien - se alegraba el kitsune - Konoha se llena de niños ¡ que guay!

- sí - asintió Sasuke - aunque... con tanta pareja homosexual ( nosotros no contamos) el índice de natalidad bajará ...

- mmm - Naruto pensativo , su tofu se enfriaba- bueno... si les enseñara el sexy no jutsu a parejas como Lee y Gaara o Kakashi e Iruka podrían quedar embarazados ...

Sasuke negó con la cabeza .

- baka ... tú quedaste embarazado por un efecto secundario de la técnica ... tu útero artificial se crea de uno entre mil , ¬¬ no van a tener ellos esa suerte ...

- también es verdad ... UU - se entristeció el Uzumaki -.tendrán que adoptar ...

- no sería mala idea - opinó Sasuke que había acabado ya su plato - en fin, había pensado que este fin de semana podríamos llevar a Saruko al parque de atracciones ... ya se que es un cumpleaños ...

Naruto dió un vote de felicidad del sofá,casi tirando su plato .

- ¡ SÍ! ME HACE MUCHA ILUSIÓN :D

-¬¬ al que tiene que hacerle ilusión es al niño ... usuratonkachi ... - un sonajero le cayó a Sasuke en la cabeza .

- jijiji - Saruko chan , reía como un loco.

-¬¬

- vaya , parece que ha entendido que te has metido conmigo...

- bah - el moreno se puso en pie, llevándose su plato al fregadero y dirección a las escaleras que daban al segundo piso - en fin ... voy a la ducha ...

- okis

Se dió la vuelta cuando se perdía en el rincón del pasillo de la segunda planta.

- y echaré el cerrojo ..¬¬ no quiero arrebatos raros por tu parte ¬¬

- vaaaaleeeee - asintió el Uzumaki con un goterón cayendo de su sien .

De un portazo, Sasuke se metió en la ducha.

Naruto, feliz,fué a coger a su hijo en brazos .

- jeje, Saru chan , vas a ir al parque de atracciones este Sábado cumplirás un añito .

- ñiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - Saruko se movía en los brazos de su padre , los ojitos azules brillando con emoción .

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sábado 6 de Octubre, cumpleaños de Saruko -chan :

La familia feliz se adentraba en esos momentos en una plaza llena de palomas, una fuente enorme con el logotipo de un gallo de color rosa ,con ojos saltones y amarillos ... un gran letrero de luces rezaba: Children Park .

- bueno ... - Naruto llevaba el cochecito con el pequeño dentro , que no dejaba de gorgotear- ... ya hemos llegado - se secó el sudor.

Habían tenido que recorrer toda la villa de la Hoja hasta llegar a las afueras sudeste ,para encontrar el dichoso parquecito.

- sí ,pero bueno, ya hemos llegado - curvó los labios el Uchiha - voy a sacar las entradas, esperad en la fuente - le ordenó a su novio .

Naruto asintió , mientras Sasuke se dirigía a las taquillas ...

Había más gente en la entrada al parque , ya que cuando comprabas tenías que esperar a que las puertas se abrieran para poder entrar .

- me manda más que yo a él - se sentó ,sacando a su vez a Saruko del cochecito ... el niño hizo amago de querer gatear por el suelo lleno de palomas ,pero Naruto no le dejó - y eso que el Hokague soy yo ...Uu en fin ...

Se dispuso a mirar la cola , donde el moreno esperaba tranquilamente ...

- que culito ... - susurró , un hilo de baba le caía por la comisura de la boca.

- ¿? - Saruchan lo miraba con incertidumbre.

- jejeje, de mayor ,espero que tengas un culito cuadrado y bien formado como el de Sasuke, Saru chan...

Como el pequeño no entendía a que se refería su salido padre rubio , xD, decidió juguetear con el sonajero que llevaba en la mano .

- ¿ Naruto? - una voz femenina se escuchó a su derecha , y una sombra los tapó a padre e hijo.

- e... ¡ Sakura, Ino!- el Uzumaki sonrió al ver a ambas muchachas ,cogidas de la mano .

La Haruno sonreía con gusto , estaba muy feliz con su relación con la Yamanaka ... y sus rencillas con Naruto estaban resueltas , con Sasuke aún le costaba un poco ... pero Sasuke ya no era borde con ella .

-¿ también venís al parque de atracciones? ¡ que casualidad!

- sí - rió Sakura - pero no venimos solas .

- ¿ con quién más venís? - se interesó Naruto, meciendo al movido niño .

- pues , con Chouji - informó Ino - se siente un poco solo , Shikamaru ha ido con Temari a la villa de la arena unos días ... quiere contarle a sus hermanos que está embarazada ...

-¡ Guay! entonces también verá a Lee ,allí jeje

- sí - contestó Ino, sacando de su bolsillo las 3 entradas - ¿tenéis las entradas?

- Sasuke está en ello ... - señaló con el dedo a su Koi, que le quedaban dos turnos para ser atendido.

- no hay mucha gente hoy ... - dijo Sakura mirando la plaza y las colas - aber si Chouji vuelve de los lavabos ...

Sasuke fué atendido , y regresó con las entradas en la mano .

Al ver a las chicas, y a un Chouji que acababa de llegar del lavabo también abrió mucho los ojos .

- mira, Sasuke también venían hoy al parque ...

El Uchiha miró a la pelirrosa un poco mal , pero ya por ábito , no por rencilllas ni nada por el estilo ...( N/a: cof cof , cuesta hacerla de buena, cuesta cof cof )

- vale ...- secamente - ¿ entramos? están abriendo las puertas ya ...

Atando al pequeño de nuevo al cochecito, se pusieron manos a la obra , siguiendo a las demás personas y al sonido musical que se esuchaba en esos momentos .

Mientras iban pasando , la gente se los quedaba mirando .

- ¡ Mirad! ¡ Es Hokague sama!

- con su hijito...

- ¡ Que bueno está Sasuke Uchiha!

Naruto y Sasuke, que ya estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de comentarios , no decían palabra ... solo saludaban si los más abiertos se disponían a saludar con la mano a su sexto Hokague.

Tras entregar las entradas , pudieron pasar al fin al parque que tantos días hacia que llevaban esperando asistir.

- bueno, ya estamos dentro ... - siseó Sasuke.

Los seis quedaron estáticos en la entrada, observando con atención .

-uauhhhh - Naruto, Sakura, Ino y Chouji a la vez .

-¡ ES ENORME!

- Como para perderse ...¬¬- Sasuke.

- ¡ QUE AGUAFIESTAS!- masculló Naruto - venga ... ¡ Vamos!

Naruto cogió el toro por los cuernos, siendo el primero del grupo para ponerse a investigar ...

En primer plano , se podía ver un carruaje con caballitos , ollas que daban vueltas ( las que marean) y cochecitos ...

Un puesto enorme de helados ... Chouji fué hacia él del tirón y más adelante se podían ver diversas atracciones más .

- vamos a subir al niño aquí - dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a un caballito, subiendo al niño y subiendo él para poder sujetarlo .

Ino ,Sakura y Chouji se subieron a una olla que daba vueltas y Sasuke ,quedó abajo,con el cochecito .

- ¡ ÑIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! - Saruko reía feliz al estar subido en el caballito, que subía y bajaba ... era muy divertido para el pequeño.

El Uzumaki sonreía por poder darle este placer a su pequeño morenito.

Tras el caballo , lo subió en un coche de bomberos, el al lado también ,para sujetarlo ...

Cuando acabó las vueltas, Naruto y Sasuke bajaron ... los otros tres, también salían mareados de la olla .

- ufff ... me he mareado - se quejaba Ino .

Sakura la agarraba por detrás ,evitando que se cayera...

Ambas chicas se miraron y se rieron con nerviosismo .

- que dos ...- a Chouji le avergonzaba aún mirar a las dos chicas , siendo pareja .

- bueno ...¿ seguimos?

- sí

Naruto , siendo como és, se encargaba de buscar las atracciones infantiles, pasando por alto a las de los mayores...

Sasuke bufaba xD.

- esas canoas , parecen interesantes , ¿¡ subimos tres en una y tres en otra?

Podemos ver unas canoas que daban vuelta en círculos , con Sakura ,Ino y Chouji en una y Sasuke ,Naruto y Saruko en otra.

- ¡ ÑIII, ÑIII! - Saru chan, rozaba con los deditos el agua ,desde lo alto de la canoa.

- ¡ NO!- lo riñó Naruto, que lo llevaba en brazos - no se toca ...

Sasuke tenía cara de estreñido total.

Cuando salían de la canoa , Naruto insistió en detenerse en un puestecito de comida , donde cogerion una manzana caramelizada para él , un helado de fresa para Saru chan , unas patatas para Chouji y una nube para Ino y Sakura .

- ¿ quieres algo Sasu? - preguntó Naruto , queriendo llevarse a la boca su manzana .

- bueno ... una rodaja de coco ... - suspiró el Uchiha .

- ¡ Una rodaja de coco! - pidió el Uzumaki al dependiente .

Este le pasó al mismo Sasuke una buena rodaja de coco .

- ¿ qué te pasa? - estaban andando por las calles del parque , ya que en esos momentos , muñecos infantiles pasaban saludando a los más pequeños .

Saruko se divertía saludando a todo personaje disfrazado que pasaba por su cochecito.

- nada ... - musitó agrio el moreno .

- quién nada no se ahoga ... - contestó Naruto alzando una ceja .

Miró a su lado , Sakura ,Ino y Chouji iban a su derecha,pero a su rollo ...

- ¿ te molesta qué estén ellos?

- no ... me da igual .. pero ... -el moreno se sonrojó un poco .

- ¿ Sasuke? - Naruto se empezaba a preocupar.

- es que ...- siseó ,para que nadie más lo escuchara - me gustaría subir a algunas atracciones solo contigo ...- sonrojo .

- ...- Naruto .

El Uchiha se dijo internamente un segundo después que no devería haber dicho eso.

- ah ... - ahora Naruto estaba rojo xD- ... vaya ... no esperaba que me dijeras eso ...UU ... - deditos modo Hinata - ...¿ y ... dónde quieres subir conmigo Sasuke kun?

- no me llames así¬¬ - magia del momento rota.

- gomen ...- gota.

- pues ...- Sasuke miró hacia arriba en esos momentos , sonrió y señaló en frente - a la noria jejeje

Una sonrisa pícara se pudo ver en sus ojos negros .

- ah ... bueno - se paró en seco, a su vez entonces se pararon el resto - chicos ... ¿ quéreis montar en la noria?

- por mí bien - Ino miró a Sakura , que dando un gritito se abrazó a ella.

- yo no... para ir solo ...- Chouji deprimido.

- pues podrías quedarte con Saru chan ...- dijo Sasuke sutil,aunque significaba más una órden que una propuesta xD.

- por mí bien ... - dijo el Akimichi .

- bien ¨- Naruto sonrió , pasándole el cochecito a Chouji - ten , te dejamos con Saruko .

Las dos parejas dejaron a Chouji en una banco enfrente de la noria y fueron a la fila para poder montarse seguidamente .

- pueden montarse en este compartimento - una señorita dejaba pasar a Sakura e Ino en un compartimento rosa .

Las dos chicas, de la mano, se subieron, les cerraron las puertas y empezó a levitar hacia arriba .

La siguiente, de color azul , era para Sasuke y Naruto .

- puede subir ... Hokague sama - la mujer le hizo una reverencia - usted también ,señor Uchiha ...

- arigato

Los dos chicos se subieron también , y empezaron a levitar en el aire ... lentamente .

- ¡ KYAAA! ¡ NUNCA HABÍA SUBIDO A UNA NORIA!- el rubio estaba muy feliz -¿ y tú Sasuke?

- yo una vez... hace muchos años ... cuando ... - el Uchiha se calló entonces.

Naruto sintió que había metido la pata , entonces se acercó más a su koi... abrazándolo.

- gomen ...

- no pasa nada ...- Sasuke sonrió .- es pasado ... jeje ...

Rozó con sus manos los suaves mechones de pelo rubio... en esos meses, Naruto también tenía el pelo un poco más largo de lo habitual en él .

- eres tan sexy ... - siseó en su oído .

- no tanto como tú ...- Naruto besó los labios finos de su amado - mi moreno malo ... - juju.

- mmm ... - con las experimentadas manos, buscó el torso moreno de su compañero ... sin piedad alguna de irrumpir su intimidad.

La noria se había parado arriba del todo,como siempre solía pasar ... para poder ver la vista del parque desde arriba.

- ¿ no quieres ver el parque desde esta altura ... mmm Sasuke? - gimió Naruto, cuando Sasuke recorría su espalda con las manos... bajando por sus caderas ... y con la otra ,rozando amenazante su cinturón y paquete.

- ... la verdad ... - mordió un poco su cuello - prefiero un polvete rápido aquí arriba¿ qué te parece?

Naruto sonrió ,pero estaba más que encantando .

- me parece genial ...

Y el Uzumaki se sentó con las piernas abiertas y de frente ,sobre la cadera del Uchiha ... una posición que, de una manera u otra siempre acababa en la misma acción en una pareja ...

(N/a no me voy a extender a explicar el lemon,para algo está la imaginación no? ajaja pues ya está , a imaginar el chuscamiento...jejeje )

Abajo de la noria ...

- ¡ ñuuuuuu, ñiiii ,ñuu!- Saruko jugueteba con su sonajero, estampándoselo contra él mismo( goteron) , Chouji miraba la noria melancólico.

- todos con pareja menos yo UU ju ...

-¡ COMIDA OCCIDENTAL! - se escuchó de golpe -.¡ VENID A PROBAR NUESTROS DELICIOSOS PLATOS!

El Akimichi dió un exagerado bote del banco.

- ¡¿ COMIDA!

- Tortilla de patata, jamón de pata negra , sidra asturiana, olivas rellenas, queso manchego ... ¡ La mejor gastronomía !¡ Pasen a probar!

Con la boca echa agua ,Chouji, dejó el carrito a un lado de un arbusto ( - ¡ quieto Saru chan! ¡ ahora vengo! jejejeje) y el chico corrió hacia la parada de comida .

Saruko , mirando como Chouji se iba, empezó a moverse de su carrito ... con la suerte de que el cinturón se abrió en esos momentos.

El pequeño ,vió el cielo abierto , y gateó con gracia hasta bajar del susodicho .

Quedó en el suelo , y risueño empezó a gatear a la aventura ...

La noria seguía dando vueltas , hasta que empezó a descender la velocidad y empezaron a bajar sus acompañantes .

Sakura e Ino bajaban risueñas y algo sonrosadas...( N/a: ¿ que habrán echo esas dos ? juas xD)

Naruto y Sasuke ,algo acalorados, bajaron a su vez ... Sasuke se colocaba bien los pantalones mientras salían .

- ¡ Que guay! - comentó Sakura a los dos chicos.

- sí ...- Naruto con un goterón cayendo de su sien .

- muy placentero ...

Un codazo en las costillas le fué propinado, el Uchiha decidió cayarse la boca . xD.

- bueno, vamos ... - dijo Ino que había pillado la indirecta de Sasuke - que Chouji nos está esperando ...

Las dos parejas se dirigieron hacia el banco , donde en esos momentos llegaba Chouji hacia el vacio carro , con un pinchito moruno en una mano y un bocadillo de tortilla de patata en otro ..

- ¡ Ya estoy aquí Saru ...NYAAAAAAAAAAAA! - El Akimichi chilló al ver el carro vacio, dejando caer los alimentos al suelo y pasándose ambas manos en la cara.

- ya hemos llegado - la voz de Sakura .

Chouji quedó pálido .

Naruto, veloz como él solo, se percató de la ausencia del pequeño travieso ...

- ¡¿ eh! ¿ y Saruko?

El glotón muchacho , miró hacia el suelo ... empezando a sollozar.

- fuí un momento a la parada de gastronomía occidental ... y ..¡ SE HA ESCAPADO!

... Silencio ...

- ¡ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - chillido de Naruto - ¡ SARU CHAN!

Ino y Sakura, furiosas empezaron a balancear a Chouji .

- ¡ BAKAAAA! ¡ POR IR A COMER HAS DEJADO AL CRÍO SOLO! MERLUZOOO!

- GOMEENNNNNNNN- lloraba Chouji.

Un aura asesina azulada se extendía hacia él , Chouji temió por su vida.

Un Sasuke , crujiéndose los nudillos y con los ojos en blanco se aproximaba hacia él ...

- baka ...

- ¡ SOCORRO!

PLAF,PLAF,PLAF ...

Chouji, con un enorme chichón en la cabeza y los ojos morados lloriqueba sentando en el banco .

Sakura e Ino siguían chillándole y Naruto, estaba dramáticamente arrodillado en el suelo chillando : Saru chan .

Los ciudadanos que pasaban ,alucinaban un poco de ver a su líder en esas circunstancias ...

- bueno - Sasuke más calmado - ... llorando ,chillando y pegando a este gordo no vamos a encontrar al niño ... ¡ Nos tenemos que dividir!

- Sasuke ...- lloraba Naruto en el suelo - ¡ Yo soy l Hokague! ¡ No mandes!

-¬¬- tú no estás en condiciones de mandar nada, usuratonkachi ...

Señaló a las chicas y al Akimichi .

- vosotros buscaréis por esa parte - señaló la derecha - nosotros por la izquierda ...

Los tres asintieron con la cabeza.

- nueva misión ...-silencio - ... buscar a Saru chan...

- ¡ Saru channn! - lloraba Naruto .

Agarrando a su koi por los brazos, Sasuke se lo llevó a rastras ,mientras que los otros tres se iban por el otro lado .

---------------------

- ¡ Derriben con un tiro la cabeza de los vaqueros y conseguirán magníficos premios!

El dueño de una caseta de juegos , le daba dos rifles a unos muchachos que querían jugar una partida .

-cien yenes gracias .

Saruko chan , iba gateando por el suelo ... el niño, entre de arbusto en arbusto, sabía esconderse tan bien ,que nadie se percataba de la presencia del pequeño Uchiha .

- vamos , Souko , dispara de una vez , quiero conseguir ese peluche de jirafa ¡ Me encanta!

- ya voy, ya voy ...

Los dos muchachos discutían , mientras Saruko subía por la caseta y se metía en medio de las cabezas de madera de los " vaqueros".

Souko disparaba en esos momentos,volando una cabeza de vaquero justo cuando Saruko gateaba por encima de la columna.

- KYAAA - el niño chillaba feliz , como si que volaran una cabeza dos cm al lado de la tuya fuera muy divertido.

- ¡ KYAAAAAAAAA! - Los dos chicos chillaron asustados,señalando al pequeño -¡ UN CRÍO! ¡ ¡ CASI LE DOY A UN CRÍO!

Saruko, sin hacer mucho caso a los gritos desesperados y cardíacos de los dos jóvenes siguió gateando a su rollo .

- ¿ qué pasa? - el dueño de la caseta, que estaba dando un premio a los jugadores de al lado , frunció el ceño .

- ¡ HABÍA UN CRÍO SUBIDO ALLÍ ARRIBA! - señaló temblando el chico que había disparado.

El hombre miró a las repisas, donde estaban las cabezas de madera solamente , arrugó la nariz .

-ahí no hay nada ¬¬ anda, seguid disparando...si no, podéis ir largándoos ...

Con un trauma encima, los dos chicos ,dejaron sus rifles encima del mostrador y se marcharon aturdidos.

- ji,ji - Saruko chan seguía gateando por el suelo , al compás de la música , mirando a todos los lados .

- ñuuuu - los ojitos azules se le iluminaron al ver un vendedor de globos en frente suyo.

El vendedor tenía atados en la mano globos de colores y de personajes de la televisión y otros más pequeños con forma de animalitos en el suelo .

Frunciendo un poco el ceño, el niño gateó a la velocidad de la luz N(a: ajajja sangre ninja xD) y se enredó en los globos llevándoselos para adelante .

El pobre hombre , soltó los hilos y Saruko pudo seguir con los globos encima ,riendo como loco .

- ¡ MIS GLOBOS! ¡ MALDITO PERRO! - se pensaría que sería un perro xD jaja pero no sabía que era un travieso niño .

-----------------

Sakura ,Ino y Chouji ...

- kuso ...- respiraba con dificultad Sakura - no veo al niño ... y Naruto y Sasuke no nos llaman al móvil , eso es que no lo han encontrado aún ...

- mmm - Ino pensaba - podríamos ir a información ...¿ no sería más sencillo?

- estoy cansado ...- Chouji se ponía las manos en la barriga, tenía ganas de echar hasta el hígado.

Ino le golpeó en la cabeza.

- ¡ esto ha sido por tu culpa!¡ menos quejarte!

- joooo, gomenasai Ino!

-¡ KYAAA!

Sakura había chillado .

La rubia y el Akimichi se giraron de golpe, donde la ojiverde estaba señalando con el dedo un enredo de globos que corría a gran velocidad por el suelo ,justamente se infiltraba en la " casa del terror"

- ¡ ESE ERA SARU CHAN! - bramó la Haruno,echando a correr - eran sus zapatitos ,los reconozco ...¡ CORRED!

Las Kunoichis y el shinobi, corrieron hacia la entrada ... donde habían 4 o cinco personas haciendo cola .

- ¡ EH! A LA COLA! ¡

- ¡ FUERA!

Sakura e Ino ,empezaron a dar ostias a todo aquel que se metía en medio.

- Un niño de un año se ha metido ahí dentro ...¡ DEJADNOS PASAR!

- ¡YO NO QUIERO ENTRAR!- Chouji lloraba, mientras Ino lo empujaba hacia adentro .- ¡ ME DA MIEDO!

- ¡ NO SEAS BAKA!

De un empujón, los tres entraron por la puerta a la atracción,cayendo en redondo al suelo ... Chouji encima de ellas .

La oscuridad no les dejaba verse el uno al otro .

- ¡ QUITA DE ENCIMA! - chillaba Ino - ¡ ME APLASTAS!

- ¡ TENGO MIEDO!¡ MAMÁAAAA!

-Chouji ...- Sakura intentaba mantener la calma - levántate por favor ... si no, no haremos nada ... tenemos que encontrar a Saruko ...

Un poco más calmado ,y tragando saliva, el chico se levantó ( rompiendo una costilla a Ino xD) y se sacudió la ropa .

Las chicas lo imitaron .

- no se ve nada sniff sniff...

- bien - Sakura tomó el mando - Ino, dame la mano y tú, dásela a Chouji ... no nos podemos separar...

- AUUUUUUUU - un aullido atronador hizo eco en las paredes del lugar , los tres temblaron .

- bueno ... - La rubia intentaba parecer calmada y valiente -¿ andamos?

- sí ...- tragó saliva la pelirrosa- Saru chan deve estar muy asustado ...

---

Saru chan ...

Liberado de los globos ... el pequeño iba por el suelo, envuelto en oscuridad y mirando las luces que se proyectaban en las caravelas y cruces que colgaban de las paredes.

- ohhhh - se asombraba el niño, tocando todo lo que podía .

De una pared , salió de repente la niña del exorcista ... que asustó a una pareja de novios que iban al lado de Saruko y que echaron a correr despavoridos .

- ¡ SÍIII ,QUE CRISTO TE FOLLE ! ¡ MUAJAJAJA!

La actriz que hacía de niña del exorcista ,se volvió a esconder en la pared ... Saruko,con su curiosidad de niño se la quedaba mirando desde el suelo .

(la actriz,claro está no se daba cuenta , simplemente vigilaba a sus próximas " víctimas " para asustarlas)

Unos pasos se escuchaban llegar, y unos asustadísimos Sakura ,Ino y Chouji se acercaban a paso lento .

- esto está muy tranquilo ...- sollozaba Chouji.

- ¡ que te calles! - Ino casi le muerde.

- shhh mirad - la ojiverde señaló algo - ¿no hay algo en el suelo ... ?

- ¡ ES SARUCHAN! - Ino chilló.

Los tres se separaron entonces , corriendo por su cuenta aber quien cogía a Saruko y entonces ...

Una melena castaña llena de mucosidad verde y una cara llena de cicatrices se posó delante de ellos, con una crucifijo en la mano .

- ¡ QUE CRISTO OS FOLLEEEE! - les chilló .

Ino, Sakura, CHouji ... OO palidez extrema ...

Segundos más tarde .

- ¡ KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

plof,plof,plof ... tres desmayos en el suelo de la casa del terror .

---------------------------

Naruto y Sasuke ...

- ahh, ahhh - jadeaban, dejándose apoyar en un banco enfrente del barco pirata .

- kuso... - se quejaba Sasuke - no lo encontramos por nuestra cuenta ... será mejor que avisemos a seguridad ...

- ¡ SARUKO! - se pasaba las manos por la cara Naruto, desesperado .

Sasuke lo abrazó, llevándoselo a su pecho , acariciándole el pelo .

- lo encontraemos ,amor ... de este parque no ha podido salir ...

- demo ..¡ es un crío!- ojitos brillantes - pueden haberle pegado un tiro ,o puede estar asustado en la casa del terror , o quien sabe qué ... sniff sniff .

Solo de imaginárselo le dolía en el alma .

- Naruto ... no le va a pasar nada ...- tragó saliva Sasuke - és nuestro hijo ...¡tiene dos huevos así de grandes!- abrió mucho las manos, la gente que pasaba se lo quedó mirando .

Sasuke se sonrojó ...

- Sasuke ... - lloraba Naruto - sniff sniff ...

- vamos a información - lo llevó del brazo hacia la entrada del parque,donde había una taquilla donde se leía información .

Una muchacha de pelo corto color añil ,hablaba como una cotorra por su teléfono móvil.

- si cari , jajaja yo también te quiero xD jajaja ¿ y tú a mí?

Naruto y Sasuke, en la ventanilla esperando, fruncieron el ceño .

- ejem,ejem ... - Sasuke xD.

- sí kyaaaa ¡ NO TE CREO! Dímelo otra vez ...¡ POR FI!

Naruto empezaba a dar pataditas en el suelo,de lo nervioso que se estaba poniendo .

- ejem ,E-JEM ... - El moreno estaba perdiendo la paciencia .

- ¡ DÍMELO EN RUSO! QUIERO VER COMO SUENA!

Sasuke partió el cristal , arrebatándole el puto móvil y lanzándolo al aire ( voló ,vamos) .

- ¡ ATIÉNDENOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ!

- ¡ MI MÓVIL! - lloró la niñata de la taquilla¬¬ .- ¡ AHORA NO OS ATIENDO! - la chavala iba de lista encima, cruzándose de brazos se sacó la lima ,limándose las uñas .

Naruto se avalanzó hacia ella, cogiéndola del cuello y zarandeándola de un lado hacia otro .

- ¡ PAYASA DE MIERDA, MI HIJO SE HA PERDIDO !¡ ESTÁS HABLANDO CON TU HOKAGUE MALNACIDA!

Tras insultos y casi ahorcamiento de la chica de recepción , Naruto y Sasuke dieron aviso al parque de atracciones de que un bebé andab suelto y en peligro .

Los guardias de seguridad empezaron a moverse de un lado para otro, intentando buscar a Saruko chan .

Naruto intentaba localizar a su vez a Sakura a su móvil .

- está sin cobertura ...- se desperaba el kitsune -¿ dónde estarán?

- ni idea ...- contestaba Sasuke, que miraba por los arbustos de la calle - ¡ mira!

Señaló en frente , Ino, Sakura y Chouji venían pálidos como la cera misma ...

Naruto corrió hacia ellos, mirando a todos lados ,sin encontrar rasto de Saruko entre sus amigos.

-¿Y? - alto y claro .

- ...- silencio - bueno ...

- lo vimos ... - se ruborizó Sakura - en la casa del terror ...

Naruto quedó pálido,Sasuke le daba aire .

- pero se escapó ... - tragó saliva Chouji.

(N/a: claro,claro ... no contáis que os asustaron a vosotros ¬¬)

El sonido musical del parque de atracciones volvió a sonar por todo el reciento, seguido esta vez de un aviso por megafonía.

- Avisamos que un niño de un año de edad , moreno, ojos azules , con pantaloncito y camiseta azul claro está perdido , su nombre: Saruko Uchiha Uzumaki , hijo del maestro Hokague y el ambu Sasuke Uchiha , sí,sí , se hicieron gays y de una manera muy rara tuvieron un hijo hace justo un año , así que si veís al pequeño Saruko, llevenlo a la entrada del parque y felicítenlo de camino ...¡ Gracias !

- un poco más y cuantan nuestra vida entera¬¬ - se quejó Sasuke frunciendo el ceño .

- ... UU vaya villa de chafarderos - lloriqueó Naruto .

- ¡ KYAAA! - un grito de chica se escuchó a su izquierda, justo en la salida de la montaña rusa .

Naruto y los demás corrieron apresuradamente hacia la atracción , haber que pasaba .

Encontraron a una chica de unos 20 años,con las manos en la cara, muy asustada.

- ¿ qué pasa? - Naruto fué hacia la muchacha, zarandeándola (N/a: anda qué ... ¬¬)

La chica imitó al rubio, zarandeándolo también a su vez.

- ¡ SU HIJO SE ACABA DE SUBIR A LA MONTAÑA RUSA! ¡ LO HE VISTO DESDE AQUÍ!

- ...

Los ojos de Naruto se le salían de sus órbitas .

- ¿ habla en serio?- Sasuke,regularizando su respiración .

- sí ... ¡ era él! nadie lo ha visto ¡ ES PELIGROSO!

- no hace falta que me lo jures ... arigato ...

Naruto y Sasuke, a la vez, como conectados por telepatía , corrieron dirección a la montaña rusa .

Empezaron a escalar a gran velocidad por ella , ante la ensimismación de las personas que miraban desde abajo .

- ¡ MIRAD, ES EL MAESTRO HOKAGUE!

- Y SASUKE UCHIHA¡ KYAAA!

Sakura, Ino y Chouji miraban desde abajo, con algo de tensión .

- que miedo ...- tirititó Chouji.

- no hay que preocuparse por ellos - sonrió Sakura - el único que corre peligro es Saruko ...

- Sakura tiene razón - le dió la razón Ino - Sasuke y Naruto son muy fuertes, escalar una simple montaña rusa no es nada para ellos ...

En la montaña rusa ...

Naruto por un lado y Sasuke por el otro, habían llegado a la parte de arriba de la misma, jadeantes ,esperaban que el tren llegara a su gran velocidad .

- Sasukeeeeeeeeeee que vieneeeeee - lo alertó el kitsune.

Así era, el tren venía con gran velocidad, y Sasuke de un salto se subió al último vagón .

Con su chakra fluyendo desde sus pies empezó a subir por los vagones, mirando de un lado a otro ...

El tren era bastante grande, tendría unos 30 vagones .

- kuso ...-se quejaba el ojinegro, mientras el potente aire le arañaba la cara - ¡ SARUKO! - chilló.

Fue avanzando hacia delante , pisando algunas cabezas a su vez, cuando en el vagón 22 aproximádamente pudo ver una cabecita de niño , que estaba agarrada a la barandilla .

Sasuke abrió mucho la boca , de par en par .

- ( - ¡SERÁ CABRÓN! Está tan pancho ...)

Saruko reía como un loco, en esos momentos el tren iba a dar la vuelta boca abajo .

- ¡ KUSO! ¡ SE CAERÁ!

Sasuke corrió como un loco, de los mismos nervios el que se cae casi fué él ... ( cof ¬¬)

- ¡ ÑIIIII:D - el niño disfrutaba feliz .

Sasuke estaba a dos vagones del del pequeño , rugiendo con ira .

- ¡ SARU CHAN!¡ NO TE MUEVAS! ¡ PAPÁ VIENE A SALVARTE!

El pequeño, al ver a Sasuke , quedó serio completamente , e inflando los mofletes , hizo justo lo contrario .

Dió un magnifico salto al vagón siguiente , corriendo con la risa en la boca .

- ¿ pero qué...? - el Uchiha alucinaba - ¡ QUE SE ME ESCAPA!

Veloz, empezó a seguir al crío,pero Saruko no se dejaba coger .

- ¡ AHHH!

- ¡ ESTÁN LOCOS!

La gente subida a la atracción , empezaron a ser pisoteados por un niño de un año y un hombre de 18 ,jugando al " corre que te pillo"

Naruto ,desde el otro lado de la montaña rusa, alucinaba en colores al ver a Sasuke correr de vagón en vagón,pisando cabezas y chillando como un loco .

- kuso ... - goterón .

Tan ensimismado estaba que no se dió cuenta que el trenecito llegaba en esos momentos y se estampó contra él .

Con la cara se llevó por delante el primer vagón principal , y enganchado por la ropa ,volvió a dar la vuelta ,quedando las cabezas boca abajo , Naruto enganchado y colgado por una prenda ( ¡ KYAAAAA!) y Saruko agarrado solo por una manita a la baranda .

- ¡ JA,JA,JA! - reía como un loco el niño,inconsciente del peligro que pasaba .

(N/a: estos niños ... UU ... anda k... vaya tela ...)

- ¡ SARUKO! - bramó Naruto ,más preocupado por el niño, que por él que casi se estampa contra el suelo ...

Se puso en pie a duras penas, y Sasuke por un lado y Naruto por el otro, el niño quedó atrapado .

- jujuju- Sasuke reía masoquista - no escaparás... ¡ Muajaja!

- Saruko chan ... - lágrimas en los ojos - ven con papá ... ven ...

Saruko, miró a un lado y luego a otro,cuando sus dos padres se lanzaron hacia él ,para atraparlos el niño se tiró del tren ,dirección al suelo .

Sasuke y Naruto se dieron un cabezazo mutuo .

Saruko se había tirado desde allá arriba , tan feliz como una lombriz, y caía en picado dirección al suelo como un pajarillo ...

- ¡ SARUKOOOOO! ¡ SE VA A ESTAMPAR! - Naruto fuera de control .

Sakura ,Ino y Chouji corrieron como locos, para intentar coger al crío ...

- ¡ rápido!

En esos momentos, pasaba por allí un hombre con un gran bidón abierto, de whisky .

- ¡ WHISKY EUROPEO,SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES! ¡PRUEBEN EL RICO WHISHY EUROPEO!

CATAPLAF.

Algo cayó dentro del bidón , mojándose entero .

- ¡ KYAAAAA! - chillaron Sakura e Ino a la vez .

Los ciudadanos quedaron paralizados ante el acontecimiento, había salpicado whisky por todo el suelo ...

Unas burbujitas empezaron a salir al exterior y una cabecita empapada fué lo siguiente en verse dentro del bidón .

- ¡ HIPPP! - un gran hipido , y un Saruko sonrosado hizo aparición .

- ¡ SARUCHAANNNNNNNNNNNNN! - la voz de Naruto, que ya había bajado de la montaña rusa se escuchó con potencia .

El rukodaime le arrebató al bidón de un golpe al pobre vendedor y sacó al travieso niño de allí , empapándo y contra su pecho.

- ¡ MI NIÑO! ¡ BUAHHH! ¡ LO QUE ME HAS ECHO SUFRIR!

Sasuke, despeinado y con un morado en la frente lo seguía ... con cara de pocos amigos , mirando mal al niño .

- devería haber sido estéril ... quién me manda a mí ser tan viril , maldita sea ... ¬¬

Y con el pequeño Saru chan empapado en whisky europeo, y una gran anécdota que contar sobre el primer cumpleaños del primogénito Uchiha, acaba este día en el parque de atracciones .

- no vuelvo más - se negaba Sasuke .

¿ volverán al parque en un futuro? tal vez cuando Saruko sea mayor ...

FIN OVA 1 .

N/A : BUENO, aki estoy de nuevo, acabada de hacer la primera Ova y tb publicado un oneshoot de Yami no matsuei ( publicidad ,por si alguien lee Yami, que lea mi fic , título : Tsuzuki doll , jeje es cortito xD) .

Bueno, la primera ova , planeaba ser corta , y lo ha sido ... ya que la Ova 2 y la Ova 3( no se si aré una cuarta ... según lo que opinéis vosotros y mis ganas xD juas) , pues eso, que la 2 y la 3 ,es probable que esté cortadas en un par o tres partes , según, ya que os informo que la segunda OVA tratará del nacimiento de la hermanita de Saruko .

Jeje no os diré el nombre de la niña ,pero si, es una niña xDDD jejej tp os diré de k va la Ova 3, ya que podéis imaginar ... jejeje .

Pues eso, os espero en la OVA 2. PRIMERA PARTE - ¡ Cuidado Saru chan! ¡ Llega tu hermanita!

Jeje , en fin , eso, que me pondré a contestar reviews, espero k vaya bien ya que el ff esta un poco jodido ,espero k os lleguen mis avisos ...

Un beso fuerte, espero vuestros reviews . hasta la semana k viene jeje .

- cris: ola loca jeje bueno,aki tienes la OVA 1 , mmm si, aber si quedem un dia encima ahora k estás con la pierna mal... cuando se vayan los rumanos de tu casa iré a verte eh?;) ejejeje un beso , aroadiositos XD.

-miaru: ohayo wapa jeje bueno, no es un epílogo,jajaja serán unas cuantas OVAS ( nunca acabaré este fic a este paso ) ejjeej un musu fuerte wapa nos vemos por msn,espero tu review;).

-clau17: ola wapa jeje así k nikaru es tu amiga? jejeje pues la saludaré tranquila ejejje bueno, k asias por tu review espero k las OVAS sean de tu agrado, musus espero tu review.

-Nikaru chan: ohayo amiga de clau? ejejej xD me lo ha dicho en su review creo k saru chan de momento no le dirá papá a sasuke xd ejejej le tiene mucha manía, suele pasar a veces ...los bebés cogen manía a alguien y cuesta sacarla xd jaajja un musu y espero tu review eh? ejeje chauuu.

- Mara: ola wapa k tal el curro? espero k bien jeje tranquila, seguramente en siguientes OVAS conozcas a los pekes mellizos :Hanna y Hiro - hijos de Neji y Hinata jejeje ,y si, el foro tiene influencias, jaja pero más k nada yo kise sorprender con naru de seme U. un musu y espero tu review ;)

- Nekoi: ohayo corto? ajaja bueno,son 22 caps ... xd jajaa no s tan corto xd jajaa xD me ha gustado mucho tu review, me has subido los colores mujer ajaja xD pero en fin, kedan ls OVAS k espeor te gusten tb jeje, bé , nos vemos en el foro( k ta algo desierto) ,espero tu review,mususpd: sigue con tu ficcc eh? ejeje

-Kayry: ohayojaja e insisto para nada soy la mejor, en mi vida reconoceré algo k no es verdad UU gomen, soy del montón tirand a mala ... sniff sniff tengo tanto k aprender.jaja tb pensé k pensariais k sasu keria casarse con Naru xDD jaja pero no, no es eso... esos dos van de pareja soltera por la vida xD muchas gracias por tus halagos y ánimos sniff espero tu review, chau.

- Tifa: ohayo clara san jeje juass k te has comido una tableta de chocolate entera? creo k dejaré de escribir ... xd jajaja rokudaime? ajaja espero acordarme( con mi cabeza de chorlito ajajaja)xD gracias por tu review en general, los reviews del final de un fic siempre me suelen emocionar más k nunca, sniff sniff, disfruta las OVAS sniff sniff espero tu review, musus chau.

Bueno, sigo con los reviews más tarde musus fuertes, vuestra amiga Lorena -hermi18- Bergdora.


	24. OVA 2

**OVA- 2- **

Naruto Uzumaki, 6º Hokage de la villa de Konoha , tropezaba de la camilla en la que estaba tranquilamente sentado.

Los ojos abiertos de par en par, parecieran querer matar a Tsunade sama , que cogiendo una tarde libre para sus quehaceres como kunoichi sanadora, tenía una visita con Naruto .

- noooo - el chico negaba con un dedo , los cercanos 20 años del rubio se hacían notar, estaba más atractivo que en su adolescencia- tiene que ser una broma jajaja - reía falsamente, tratando, sin éxito, ocultar el ataque de nervios que estaba sufriendo en aquellos momentos.

Tsunade, sin embargo, asentía con la cabeza.

-pues sí , estás embarazado de nuevo - alto y claro.

Naruto se desmayó .

No podía ser... mi vida estaba tan tranquila , soy maestro hokage,tengo un hijo de 3 años encantador , un koi atractivo y sensual que amo con locura , y ahora ... ¡ EMBARAZADO DE NUEVO!

Recuperó la conciencia poco a poco, Shizune , que acompañaba en sus visitas a Tsunade, le daba aire con un abanico.

Mientras los ojos azules de rubio se abrían , se preguntaba una y otra vez ¿ cómo¿ cómo ha podido pasar¡ Siempre usamos condón!

Había que recordar ...- Shizune lo ayudaba a sentarse de nuevo, aunque el muchacho estaba ido completamente en sus meditaciones - ... recordar...

Las últimas relaciones sexuales ( que eran bastantes ...UU cof,cof) ...¡ Habían usado precaución¡ No le cabía en la cabeza ...

- a no ser ... - se agarró con tal fuerza a Shizune, que casi la tira al suelo .- no ... kuso ...

**FLASH BACK ...**

**Viernes noche, sala de cine ... **

**Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en la última fila del cine Konohiano .**

**Veían una peli humorística ( de esas americanas pervertidas y pasteleras) que no valía un pimiento ...**

**Aburridos, la vina sexual de Sasuke empezó a picar a las puertas de su calenturriento cuerpo .**

**Echando un vistazo a su koi, que bebía su coca cola con la cañita ( muy seductoramente para el gusto del Uchiha) empezó a excitarse a sobremanera.**

**Pasando una mano por el muslo de su rubio,consiguió llamar su atención .**

**- ¿ otra vez¿ y aquí? - se escandalizó Naruto,antes de que el moreno pudiera ni siquiera comentarle lo que deseaba hacer ...**

**Sasuke se sorprendió bastante, parecía telepatía xD.**

**- ¿ cómo sabes que intenciones tengo? - arqueó una ceja en la oscuridad.**

**- muy sencillo ...UU te conozco a la perfección, tu mano esta caliente y suda , y bueno ... siempre que vamos a algún sitio sin Saru chan , acabamos haciéndolo ... - simple xD- te importa poco que sea un sitio público ...**

**- ...**

**- - satisfecho .**

**- vaya ...- juh - me alegra de que me conozcas tan bien , Hokage sama ... **

**- si es que soy muy listo :D para algo soy el sexto ¿ no? **

**Las palabras quedaron mudas cuando Sasuke profundizó el roce, apretando sus muslos, y subiéndo las manos hacia el broche del pantalón.**

**(N/a: que conste que Naru suele cambiarse más de ropa jajaja)**

**El mismo Sasuke , se bajó la cremallera del pantalón .**

**Esos roces seductores, y el sonido de la cremallera bajar, fué suficiente para que Naruto se excitara .**

**Lentamente se fué acercando a Sasuke , que claro está, estaba excitado hace mucho rato.**

**- ¿ tienes condón cariño? - susurró en el oído de éste.**

**El moreno no tardó en sacarlo del bolsillo, lo abrió , y como estaba oscuro ... (N/a: soy malaaaa ) al ponérselo no se percató de la misma ansia lo había roto .**

**Naruto, claro está , no se había dado cuenta .**

**Sasuke, siendo él ... no se paró en mirarsela ... estaba más pendiente de que aquel culito ansiado se sentara encima suyo de una vez.**

**( - soy un experto en ponérmelos, no se va a romper ¡ claro que no!)**

**Así fué , segundos más tarde, y en un cine lleno de personas riéndo histéricas por una película que no hacia nada de gracia ... Naruto se sentó de espaldas a Sasuke sobre la gran erección .**

**Gimió quedamente , Sasuke le pasaba la mano por la boca , pero no apretaba ... quería escuchar aquellos gemidos ahogados golpear sus dedos , llenándolos de tibio aliento de pasión .**

**- estás tan loco ... - el Uzumaki, empezó a subir y bajar , agarrado a los muslos internos de su koi , tomando la actividad en la relación .**

**Sasuke no pensaba ( N/a ¿ cómo va a pensar? Si Naruto cabalgaba sobre él ... él solo tenía que dejar que la sangre se concentrara en esa parte...) sólo disfrutaba y gemía de aquel pasaje tan suyo y tan excitante .**

**Tomando un poco de acción , con la otra mano empezó a masturbar el miembro de su Kage .**

**El placer era tan grande , que al llegar el rubio al orgasmo , dio un fuerte chillido .**

**Los cineastas profirieron un molesto : - shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh **

**- ¡a callar !**

**- ¡ a follar a un hotel !**

**Si las personas que estaban despotricando contra los dos amantes , hubieran sabido que se trataba de su maestro Hokage y el famoso ANBU Sasuke Uchiha, otro gallo cantaría .**

**Con las manos llenas de semen , Sasuke se lamió los dedos ... deleitándose con aquella esencia tan exquisita.**

**No podía más , los músculos contraerse de Naruto en su sexo hicieron que su orgasmo propio llegara a los pocos segundos ...**

**Sasuke se vació completamente , de una manera extraña ... se sentía liberado ,pero no lo tomó en cuenta .**

**Naruto , si notó algo raro en su trasero , humedad ...**

**Se separó de Sasuke , y con mucho cuidado de no hacer más ruído se subió el pantalón,volviendo al asiento .**

**Sasuke en esos momentos hacía un nudo con su condón y lo tiraba a las filas de alante.**

**( - por molestar ... ahí tenéis regalito ¬¬) **

**(N/a: pero ...¡ QUE GUARRO!)**

**La película acabó, y cuando Sasuke y Naruto salían del cine ( Ambos con gafas de sol, aún siendo de noche xD) el Uzumaki le siseó el Uchiha .**

**- Sasuke ... es una chorrada,pero ... he notado humedad en mi ... culo., cuando te has corrido ... :s ... ¿ no se habrá roto el ...?**

**El moreno le puso una mano en la boca, mientras negaba con la cabeza .**

**- ¡ ANDA YA! Serán imaginaciones tuyas ... ¡ Ni que no supiera poner una goma!**

**Naruto no dijo nada más , tampoco quería preocuparse , ni poner en duda la experiencia de su koi .**

**- vámonos a buscar a Saruko chan, que ya debe de estar dando mucho la lata a Hinata y Neji ... **

**FIN FLASH BACK ...**

- ¡KUSOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Shizune calló al suelo de culo , mientras Tsunade lo agarraba por los hombros, preocupada.

- ¿ qué pasa¿ te mareas?

-...

El Uzumaki temblaba encima de la camilla, la mirada perdida en no se sabe donde y ... una fuerte arcada y un vómito manchó las piernas de la Godaime.

- ¡Broarghhh!

La rubia curvó un poco los labios con asco, aún así , estiró a su paciente en la camilla, dándole aire con el abanico de su ayudanta ( que se tocaba el culo ,adolorida)

- bueno ... está claro , estás embarazado ... ¿ recuerdas si se os olvidó usar preservativo en alguna ocasión?

- sí ... - mirando el techo, con la conciencia perdida en como matar a alguien ( xD) - ... Se nos rompería en alguna ocasión ... y bueno ...

- bueno que le darás un hermanito o hermanita a Saru chan jejeje - sonrió la mujer.

(N/a: está más emocionada Tsunade que Naruto jajaja xD)

- GRRR - el kitsune apretaba las uñas contra la lisa sábana de la camilla , con impotencia.

Tsunade se percató de ello , mientras apuntaba en su historial las notas de los resultados del análisis .

- ¿ qué pasa? ... Shizune, trae agua a Rokudaime ...

La morena salió veloz a por el encargo de su ama .

- ...

Naruto estaba callado .

- pensaba que te gustaría tener más hijos ... - comentó Tsunade , mirándolo escrutadoramente.

- sí ... y quiero ... demo ... ¡ NO TAN PRONTO! - lagrimones por parte de Naruto.

- bueno ... - la mujer reía divertida - Saruko chan ya tiene 3 años , hombre ...

- ya ... sniff sniff - el kitsune no miraba a los ojos a la rubia sanadora - pero ...¡ SASUKE CABRÓN!

Shizune entró en la habitación , con el agua para Naruto, se lo dio y el chico se la bebió de un trago .

- en fin ... - Tsunade se sentó en su escritorio - a partir de ahora , tendrás que venir de mes en mes a las revisiones...

- no me lo recuerdes...¬¬

- espero que este embarazo no sea tan complicado como el anterior - suspiró a su vez la rubia .

- ... eso espero yo ¬¬ - gruñía el Hokage.

- de momento podrás seguir con tus labores como Hokage ... demo ... cuando estés de seis meses o siete, tendrás que dejarlo por un tiempo, yo me encargaré de nuevo a substituirte

- ... ( - ¡ KUSO¡ MI TRABAJO! Y TODO POR LA TORPEZA DE SASUKE!)

(" - Noooo, si yo ya tengo experiencia en colocarlos ... " - Sasuke xD.)

- ( -¡ LO VOY A CAPAR GRRR!)

La voz de Shizune lo sacó de sus asesinos pensamientos .

- demo ...¡ Tsunade sama¿ y la guardería? le recuerdo que tiene a Saruko chan , Hiro y Hanna Hyuga y la pequeña Nadoka chan ...

(N/a: vamos , los hijos de Neji y Hinata y la hijita de Shikamaru y Temari . ¿ qué? que si hay más embarazos o hijos? ajajja no xD , solo el nuevo embarazo de Naruto jejejje)

- no pasa nada por eso tú te encargas , Shizune - le guiñó un ojo la Godaime, dando por terminado el asunto .

Shizune ,simplemente asintió con la cabeza .

- a lo que íbamos diciendo, Naruto ... - miraba en sus hojas de medicación e historial clínico - estás de un mes y medio de embarazo ... según las pruebas y el embrión ...

así que , ya sabes jejeje mareos ,vómitos ...

- ... y castración - voz de ultratumba .

- ¿ perdón?

- nada, nada - se apresuró a negar con las manos el Uzumaki - jeje, bueno ... ¿ puedo recoger a Saru chan y llevármelo a casa?

- sí

El rubio cogió su chaqueta, y decidió irse hacia la puerta, donde , si subías las escaleras al segundo piso ,podías entrar en la guardería de Tsunade sama .

- una cosa más Naruto - le interrumpió la voz de Tsunade cuando iba a salir por la susodicha - yo de tí le iría comentado poco a poco al niño que va a tener un hermanito o hermanita

- ... ¬¬ sí ... ( - haber como se lo digo al niño ... ) sayonara

- sayonara .

Y dando un portazo , el Uzumaki subió las cinco escaleras mal contadas para dar de bruces con una puerta de colores , bastante infantil, adornada a su vez con un cartel que leía :

GUARDERÍA TSUNADE - el mejor lugar para las próximas promesas de Ninjas .

( - como nuestros hijos sean como ella ¬¬ sería un caos nacional... en fin ... )

Entró a la guardería , y una musiquita infantil ( bastante cutre ,la verdad) sonó cuando puso un pie dentro de la estancia .

Una salita grande y redonda ( para que los niños no se hicieran daño con picos ni columnas ) estaba al cruzar la puerta y dentro , un montón de peluches, muñecas y cochecitos y kunais de plásticos estaban tirados por el suelo .

- ¡ BUAHHHHH! - el llanto de una niña se intensificó , y una pequeña asustada y llorosa corría hacia Naruto .

- pero ¿ qué¡ Hanna!

La niña era Hanna Hyuga, que con dos trencitas muy monas y sus ojitos blancos llorosos corría a buscar consuelo a los brazos de un adulto .

Naruto la cogió en brazos , para ver que le pasaba .

Entonces pudo ver que tenía tiza enganchada en el pelo, por lo cual tenía el moreno cabello sucio .

- ¡ CACAAAAAAA¡ PELO SUCIO¡ BUAHHH! - lloraba la niña , que ya tenía 2 años, al igual que su mellizo .

Naruto le sacó la tiza y le sacudió el pelo a la pequeña , y secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo la dejó en el suelo del nuevo .

- ¿ quién te ha echo eso , Hanna chan?

La niña , malhumaroda , se giró de golpe y señaló con el dedo a Saruko y Hiro, que jugaban tranquilamente con unos trenecitos .

- mira Hiro ¡ Mi tren corre más! ja,ja,ja - y estampaba el tren contra el de Hiro- ¡ Mira, tu tren a muerto!

Con un goterón cayéndole por la sien , Naruto pudo darse cuenta, de que su hijo se estaba haciendo el tonto .

(N/a: juas juas no sabe nada el niño este jajaja xDDDD)

Hiro , que tenía media melenita morena y la misma cara y ojos que su hermana , se enfadaba y dejaba a Saruko solo con los trenes.

- ¡ Jo¡ Malo! - y el niño se iba junto a la pequeña Nadoka, que estaba sola con una barbie a la que mordía la cabeza .

La niña , parecía cansada ( xDDDD ) , rubia como su madre , y pasota como su padre ignoró al pequeño Hyuga .

(N/a: cabe decir que Nado chan tiene un año, es normal que vaya también más a su rollo jejeje)

- quiero jugar - le decí el pequeño Hiro a la bebé .

- ¡ ÑUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!- La niña se quejó , y dando media vuelta , se fué gateando a otro lugar .

El sexto , negando con la cabeza por la actitud de los futuros ninjas de su villa , se volvió a centrar en la pobre Hanna, que lloriqueaba aún .

- ¡ Saru chan! - llamó a su hijo con tono grave .

El moreno Saruko, al ver a su padre, abrió los ojos con ilusión y dejando su tren de lado ,corrió a abrazarle .

- ¡ PAPI:D .

Naruto lo apartó de sus piernas .

- ¿ por qué molestas a Hanna chan¿ no ves que es de mala educación ...?

- ¿eh? - vocecita inocente - ¿ yo? no he echo nadita ... juuuu

- ¿ cómo que no? la has llenado de tiza... ¬¬

- ¡ MENTIRA! - cerró los puños con fuerza el pequeño .

- ¡ VERDAD! - lloró Hanna , erizándosele las trenzas .

- ¡ MENTIRAAAA! - se agregó Hiro , que defendía a Saruko .

Hanna empezó a llorar, y patalear en el suelo .

Saru chan se reía de la niña , burlándose de ella .

- ¡ Tontaaaa, feaaaa! - le sacaba la lengua .

A los dos segundos, Hiro lo imitaba .

Naruto, le dio un cachete en el culo a Saruko, que se calló de golpe, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hacia la puerta .

- ¡ Si vuelves a molestar a la pobre Hanna te quedas sin helado de chocolate!

El pequeño quedó serio , cómo un ángelito que no ha roto nunca un plato .

- vale ...

Naruto sonrió .

- así me gusta , dale un besito a Hanna como disculpas ...

Saruko se acercó a la niña y la besó en la mejilla .

Hanna , rió encantada .

- ¡ así me gusta! - lo cogió de la mano - bueno ...¡ Hasta mañana peques!

El kistune y Saruko salieron de la sala redonda, pero cuando cruzaban la puerta Saruko se giró con disimulo y le sacó la lengua a Hanna y dijo en voz bajita : fea .

La niña volvió a coger un berriche,pero ésta vez Naruto no se percató .

--------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, por su parte , en esos momentos se acercaba a la puerta de su casa .

Estaba sudado y cansado por el día de hoy , lo único que deseaba era llegar a casa y encontrar a su maléfico hijo y a su adorable maestro Hokage esperándolo para comer .

Abrió la puerta de la casa , y encontró que estaba el recividor y comedor vacio.

Extrañado, dejó su máscara de ANBU en la mesa y la chaqueta en el perchero, entró con cautela y llamó en el aire.

- ¿ Naruto estás en casa?

- ...

Silencio .

-¿ dónde está este dobe? - miró en la cocina , no había nadie , decidió subir la escalera, haber si estaba en el piso de arriba .

Escuchó ruido en la habitación de Saruko, decidió abrir y pudo ver a su hijo jugando con dos muñecos , estampándolos contra sí.

- ¡ CRASHHHH¡ CRASHHHH!

- Saru chan - Sasuke llamó la atención del pequeño.

El niño miró a la puerta, y giró la cara ,pasando del moreno completamente.

- ¿ y papá, dónde está? - le preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

(N/a: sigue pasando de él ,pobre Sasuke)

- Papi pega a baka ¡ RASHHHH! - Estampa un muñeco contra otro .

Sasuke, sin entender mucho lo que quería decir su hijo , escuchó entonces un sonido asqueado desde el cuarto de baño .

- ¿ Naruto?

Salió de la habitación del niño, dejándolo con sus muñecos, y se dirigió a los servicios... que estaban enfrente de la habitación de Naruto y él .

Abrió con cuidado la puerta, cuando escuchó sonido de vómitos.

- ¿ Cariño... pasa alg...?

Se calló de golpe .

Naruto echaba en esos momentos un buen vómito amarillo verdoso en el water , haciendo mucho ruido .

- ¡ BROARGHHH!

- ¡ NARUTO¿ QUÉ TE PASA?

El Uzumaki ,levantó la cabeza del agujero del lavabo , con los ojos semirojos brillantes ( xD) y la boca llena de restos de ramen del desayuno de aquella mañana, miró a Sasuke ( que temblaba en esos momentos xD)

- Tú ... - siseó .

- ¿ yo? - el Uchiha estaba alucinando .¿ qué pasa?

- túuuuuuu - repitió amenazadoramente , limpiándose los restos de vómito con la manga xD.

Sasuke se echó hacia atrás ,chochando con la puerta.

- me asustas ¿ ha pasado algo? Na-Na... ruto ...

- ¡ TÚUUUU! - lo señaló con el dedo , enloquecido , poniéndose en pie de golpe - ¡ CABRÓN, SEMENTAL Y TORPE!

- oo - Sasuke - ¿ qué he echo¡ NO TE HE PUESTO LOS CUERNOS, SOY FIEL QUE LO SEPAS!

- ¡ MÁS TE VALE QUE ME SEAS FIEL! - rugió el rubio - pero no es eso ... es ... es ¡ GROARG! - Se tiró de los pelos .

Sasuke quiso acercarse ,para que Naruto no hiciera locuras ,pero solo recivió un empujón .

- ¡ DEVERÍA CAPARTE ,PEDAZO DE MIERDA DE TÍO!

- oo - Sasuke lloraba - no... no puede ser - se pasó las manos por la cara - ¡ Saruko te ha convencido para que me odies¡ Esto es un complot!

- ¡ BAKA!

Naruto se avalanzó contra él , agarrándolo de los ... ( ejem ejem) (- ¡ NARUTO, ME HACES DAÑO ! - Sasuke xDDD) .

- así que eres un experto en poner gomitas ¿ eh? ju,ju,ju - risa nerviosa y sudor por toda la cara .

La cara del Uchiha empezó a palidecer por minutos .

- ¿ qué ... qué estás queriendo decir? ...

- lo que estoy diciéndote ... Sasuke baka - apretó más ahí abajo ( para dolor de Sasuke) - es ...¡ QUE EN EL CINE TE CORRISTE EN MI PUTO CULO Y AHORA ESTOY EMBARAZADO DE NUEVO,PEDAZO DE ALCORNOQUE!

Silencio ... brisa , goteo del grifo del cuarto de baño , grito ...

- ¿ QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Golpe seco , Sasuke se desmaya .

-------------------------------------------

En el sofá , tras comer ( si se puede llamar comer a dar dos mordíscos), Naruto y Sasuke se echaban miradas asustadas y rabiosas. xD.

- no entiendo...¿ cómo ha podido pasar?

- pues por ir de listo, y hacerlo sin ver más allá de tus narices ¬¬- el segundo embarazo había cambiado el carácter de Naruto.

El Uzumaki estaba más rabioso que nunca, vomitaba más que en su primer embarazo, estaba de mal humor, mandaba misiones a todo el mundo y no les dejana día libre a nadie .

Sakura , que ya hablaba con normalidad a la pareja, se quejó de que Naruto la mandara de fin de semana de misión cuando tendría que estar con Ino, juntas y tranquilas.

Saruko, venía andando desde la cocina , con una tarrina de helado en la mano cerrada .

- papi ... ábremela ...- pedía el niño a su padre, que fulminaba a Sasuke con la mirada .

- ¡ NO HAY HELADO! - lanzó la tarrina contra la pared.

- ¡ NO LA PAGUES CON EL NIÑO ! - lo defendió Sasuke.

Saruko empezó a llorar desconsolado y se fué corriendo escaleras arriba.

- estás demasiado irritado ... - lo intentó coger del brazo -¿ y si descansas un po...?

- ¡ QUE NO¡ QUE NO ME TOQUES!

Naruto le pegó un tortazo que impactó en el pecho del Uchiha .

- ¡ que sepas que no me vas a tocar en los nueve meses de embarazo! - alto y claro.

Se puso en pie.

- Na.¿ no irá en serio? - el peor de los temores, Sasuke no lo podía creer.

- va en serio...¬¬

Como iluminado ,Naruto empezó a recitar sus desgracias.

-¿ sabes lo que és el dolor matinal¿ sabes lo que se sufre al engordar como engordé la otra vez¡ NUEVE MESES1 ¡ LUEGO EL PARTO!

- Sniff, sniff. - sollozaba el Uchiha - perdóname ... UU soy demasiado fértil...

- ¡ EXÁCTO! - lo señaló acusadoramente con el dedo - ¡ CÓMO CASTIGO NO FOLLAREMOS EN TODO EL EMBARAZO!

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- chillaba Sasuke .

- ¡ SÍ¡ MUAJAJAJA!- Se le había ido la olla, demasiado - y cuando tenga al niño o niña ... ¡ SERÉ SEME PARA SIEMPRE!

Eso fué lo peor, un kunai atravesando su intimidad, un shurinken perforando sus testículos... lo peor.

- no ...- siseó .

- ¡ SÍ! - bramó Naruto y empezó a zarandearlo con fuerza - ¡ ASÍ NO ME PRINGARÁS EL CULO NI ME QUEDARÉ EMBARAZADO POR SORPRESA NUNCA MÁS!

- ¡ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Segundo grito en la mansión Uchiha.

---------------------------

Los primeros cuatro meses de embarazo fueron fatídicos .

Naruto estaba insoportable y Sasuke muy salido.

El pobre moreno se mataba a trabajar para pasar menos tiempo en casa y así no excitarse al ver a su malhumorado Hokage.

Los shinobis de la villa, también se percataron del mal humor de Naruto, y miraban a Sasuke mal por la calle .

- puto Uchiha...

- ¿ por qué no se pondría el condón bien?

- por su culpa, Rokudaime nos putea...

(N/a: mirad, si escribo mal el nombre del sexto, gomen nunca me acuerdo ajaja xd ruko roku, roko como sea xd jaja)

- ¡ Y que suba el precio del ramen!- chillaba Naruto en plena mañana , estaba super irritado - ¡ Si yo no lo como a gusto nadie lo comerá sin gastarse una fortuna!

El dueño del Ichiraku, desconsolado , se arrodillaba a los pies de Naruto .

- pero ... ¡ ES EL TRABAJO DE TODA MI VIDA¡ NO PUEDE HACERME ÉSTO!

- ¡ ME DA LO MISMO¡ SI YO NO COMO ,NADIE COME! GRRR¬¬

¿ Qué por que hacía ésto Naruto? Muy sencillo, siente naúseas con el Ramen ... y le da tanta rabia no poder comerlo que no quiere que los demás lo coman con facilidad.

Saruko chan también se percató del cambio de su padre rubio , que las horas que pasaba a su lado tenía que prescindir de los caprichos que siempre le habían sido otorgados.

Como venganza, el morenito se puso a romper todos los jarrones,platos y material fácilmente rompible que encontrara a su paso .

- ¡ PAPÁ MALO! - lloraba el pequeño mientras pintaba las paredes de la casa con rotuladores.

Sasuke , era quien tenía que limpiarlo luego .

( - ¡COMO SARUKO VIENE DE TUS HUEVOS LO LIMPIAS TÚ!)

Un caos ...

Por suerte, al quinto mes, Naruto empezó a relajarse un poco ... la irritación, nauseas y mareos cesaron ... ahora se deprimía con facilidad al ver que empezaba a tener caderas de nuevo y echar tripita.

Mirándose al espejo a cada momento se echaba a llorar , y ésta vez ya no tiraba los trastos a la cabeza a Sasuke .

- vamos Naruto ...- lo consolaba Sasuke , mientras lo abrazaba en la cama - estás guapísimo, los embarazos te sientan muy bien ...

- sniff ,sniff - ojitos azules llorosos- pero tu no engordas ...¡ YO SÍ!

El Uchiha lo mimaba a cada momento , y Naruto decidió que a partir de ese mes le daría el relievo a Tsunade sama para que ocupara su lugar.

Sasuke pasaba más tiempo en casa , a la par que Saruko chan también .

La pequeña familia estaba junta y reunida , y aunque Naruto seguía negándose a hacer el amor con Sasuke al menos lo dejaba besarlo .

(N/a: los primeros meses no lo dejaba xD)

La actitud del rubio embarazado volvió a cambiar cuando se enteró de que el bebé que crecía en su interior era una niña .

- ¡ Es una niña Sasuke! - Naruto volvía a sonréir. -¡ Una niña , que emoción¡ Tendremos la parejita!

Y Naruto, que ya tenía una pequeña protuberancia que sobresalía bastante se iba a la cocina a comer té con pastas de chocolate dando saltitos .

( - quién lo entienda que lo compre ...¬¬U)

Al final el Uzumaki volvía a estar feliz e ilusionado, en la hora de la comida de un fin de semana de su sexto mes de embarazo , el rubio canturreba en la mesa .

Sasuke lo miraba fijamente y Saruko chan daba vuelta con los palillos en su plato de arroz con verduras.

- bueno creo que he estado un poco estúpido estos meses ...- comentaba el kitsune mientras devoraba de su plato .

- ¿ sólo estúpido? muchas personas pensaban en traicionar a la villa para que los desterraras y no verte más el pelo usuratonkachi ... ¬¬- comentaba Sasuke bebiendo agua de su vaso .

- que exagerados UU era solo un poco de mal humor que tenía encima ...

- un mal humor que ha durado meses ... casi me vuelves loco ... ¬¬

- gomen - se pasó una mano por el pelo Naruto .-

El Uzumaki se percató de que Saruchan lo miraba fijamente,con los ojitos azules abiertos completamente .

-¿ qué te pasa cariño? - le preguntó al niño ,que no comía nada.

- papi ...- señaló la barriga de Naruto con un dedito - ¿ qué es eso? estás muy gordo ...

- ¿ésto? - miró hacia su vientre , sonriendo .- jajaja, eso es tu hermanita

- ¿ hermanita? - el niño no entendía .

- sí explícale Sasuke ... - lo animó Naruto a Sasuke ,para que explicara al pequeño Saruko que era " una hermana" .

- bueno , una hermana es un espermatozoide mío que se fecunda en el ...

Naruto le lanzó un vaso en la cabeza .

- ¡ Auch!

- así no se va a enterar¬¬

- verdad ...- Sasuke bostezó, estaba cansado , Naruto no lo dejaba dormir por las noches a base de las pajas que se tenía que llegar a hacer para calmar sus ansias de violarlo .- pues... es una niña , pequeñitaaaaaaaaa como Nadoka chan ...

- ahhhhhh - Saruko abría mucho lo boca .

- niñaaaaaaa - casi por instinto el niño se miró dentro del pantaloncito que llevaba puesto - ¡ Pichaaaa! - se sacó sus genitales con alegría .

- no, no, no - negó Naruto con un dedo - tienen chocho ... (N/a: mirad , jaja se que en cada sitio se dirá de una manera ,pero aquí en mi pueblo se dice chocho, chochete cuando se habla de una niña pequeña , no se dice coño xd suena muy feo ajajaj xDDD )

Saruko se levantó de la mesa , y caminando hacia la silla de enfrente donde estaba sentado Naruto se acercó a él .

- ¿ qué pasa cariño¿ tienes caca? Sasuke , llévalo al water ...

Sasuke se iba a levantar cuando el niño empezó a dar palmaditas en la barriga , chillando a grito pelado .

- ¡ NIÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ HOLAAAAAAAAAA!

... Silencio ( xD)

Sasuke lo apartó de un tirón de la protuberante tripa dándole una palmada en el culo .

- ¡ NO SE HACE ESO¡ LA NIÑA NO TE OYE!

- ¡ SI ME OYE, BAKAAAA! - Saruko pataleó, consiguiendo que Sasuke lo dejara en el suelo .

Le sacó la lengua , hizo una pedorreta y corrió escaleras arriba , chillando a grito pelado : NIÑAAA, NIÑAAA, PICHAAA, CHOCHOOO .

(n/A: Tiene tres años, xd jajaja que esperáis xDDD)

Naruto y Sasuke se lo quedaron mirando, el rubio no pudo evitar reír .

- jujuju- dio una palmadita a su barriguita de seis meses - Saruko chan te va a querer mucho , pequeña

- yo solo sé que como sean los dos iguales ... me muero ...

---------------------------------------------

Mes nueve ...

Hacía bastante sol , el verano les pisaba los talones y el noveno mes de embarazo de Naruto estaba presente .

El rubio Hokage ( que estaba de baja desde el quinto mes) se paseba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha , de la mano llevaba a Saru chan que miraba a todos lados maravillándose con la cantidad de tenderetes que tenían a sendos lados .

Como cada Sábado, en la villa los tenderetes eran los amos, y vendían de todo en ellos,por lo cual Naruto y Saruko, aburridos de estar en casa salieron a dar un paseo y así hacer una compras .

Deteniéndose en una paradita de juguetes , Naruto se maravilló con una bonita muñeca de trapo de vestidito azul celeste .

- ¡ OHHH¡ Que bonita! mira Saru chan ... - asomó al niño para que pudiera ver - para tu hermanita ¿ lo compramos?

Los ojos azules del niño observaban la muñeca , pero pronto se desviaron a un barco de juguete que estaba al lado .

- ¡ PAPI BARCO¡ BARCOOOO! - Empezó a pedir moviendo las manitas.

- no , barco no - negó con rotundidad el kitsune - tienes demasiados juguetes, y tengo que comprarle algo a tu hermanita que en unos días va a nacer - se acarició la barriga .

Era enorme, más que la de Saruko chan , a fin de cuentas Saruko nació prematuro y el embarazo de la niña había sido bastante tranquilo .

- ¡ BARCOOOOO! - lloró Saru chan , al ver que Naruto le pedía al dependiente que le envolviera la muñeca y se la diera en un bolsa con asa .

- ya está vamos - cogió con una mano la bolsa, en la que también llevaba un par más ,con ropita para niña , lacitos y algún chupete y biberón nuevo , y con la otra agarró la mano del niño .

Saru chan calló la boca, con un morrito y unas lagrimitas rabiosas callendo por sus iluminados ojitos .

- ¡ Ey! - una voz conocida los detuvo .

Naruto se dio la vuelta y quedó cara a cara con cuatro personas conocidas y un carrito de bebé .

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron e iluminaron de emoción .

- ahhhh ¡ GAARA , LEE! - corrió con bolsas y niño incluído, y dejándolas en el suelo cuando se encontraron, abrazó con fuerza a Rock Lee que estaba más alto que nunca .

- ¡ Naruto! - el alumno de Gai parecía francamente feliz ( aunque ya no vestía como el maestro Gai , sino más parecido a Gaara ) - ¿ cómo estás?

- ¡ Muy bien¡ que sorpresa que hayáis venido!

Soltó a Lee y se abalanzó contra Gaara, que sonréia ,pero con menos intensidad que Lee.

(N/a¿ y quien no? xd ajajajaj)

- Hokage sama ...- hizo un ademán con la cabeza cuando se separaron .

- jeh ... Kazekage sama - lo imitó Naruto .

Ambos kages rieron .

- buenas Naruto ...

- ¿ cómo estas?

Temari y Shikamaru estaban con ellos , con el carrito de la pequeña Nadoka con ellos .

La niña , de un año de edad , lamía una piruleta despreocupadamente .

Saruko puso la vista en ella, y mientras los adultos hablaban se la quitó a Nado chan y se la metió en la boca él .

La pequeña , haciendo gala del carácter de su padre , quedó inmune, como si no hubiera pasado nada . ( xD).

- Bien jeje

- te queda poco para dar a luz ¿no? - preguntó Temari ( que deseaba que se acabara el embarazo de una vez, ya que les había dado tantos problemas a los habitantes xD)

- Sí ...jeje, en cuanto empiece a tener contracciones ingresaré en el edificio de Tsunade sama y me provocará el parto ... - se volvió a rozar el vientre - la niña no tiene prisa por nacer por lo que veo ...

- jajaja, ya veo - rió Lee - uno prematuro y la otra que no quiere salir del vientre del padre xD.

- déjala a la pobre ...- ronroneó Shikamaru - estará cansada ...

Saruko le tiraba de la coletita que Nadoka tenía en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza y la niña ni se inmutaba.

Gaara levantó una ceja .

- supongo que esta vez no tendrás dudas quien es el padre ¿no? jejeje

- ¡ NO! jajaja esta vez no :D- rió Naruto, mientras sacaba la lengua .

- ¿ cómo está Sasuke¿ se unió al ANBU verdad? - preguntó Lee .

- sí , ahora mismo está de misión .- Saru chan ...¡ Para ya!

- ¿ qué será niño o niña? - preguntó Gaara.

- una niña jeje

Al ver como intentaba hacer rabiar a Nadoka ( sin éxito) , Naruto agarró con fuerza a su primogénito del brazo .

- no la molesta Naruto, Nado chan es muy pasota ... - decía Shikamaru calmadamente .

- no se parecerá a mi parte de la familia ...- se quejaba Temari .

Lo poco que se parecía Nadoka a la familia del desierto era en lo rubia que era y en los ojos verdes que había heredado de su tío Gaara.

El pelirrojo miraba a la niña con orgullo .

- será una gran Kunoichi de la arena ... jeje

- ¡ eh! y de Konoha¡ que es mestiza ! - dictaba Naruto .

- jejeje - risas.

- bueno nos vamos a casa , que si Sasuke llega y no estamos se desespera jeje

- vale

Se fueron despidiendo .

- nosotros vamos a ver a Neji, Ten Ten , Sakura y compañía, aber como les va a ellos también - decía Lee , mientras abanzaban y hacía un gesto de adiós con la mano .

- vale - se alejaba Naruto y Saruko .

- que te vaya bien el parto , Naruto kun, y recuerdos a Uchiha ... - se despedía Gaara .

- de vuestra parte jejeje sayonara .

Y así se despidieron de los de la arena, regresando al hogar, ya que el sol empezaba a ponerse y probablemente Sasuke a impacientarse .

---------------------------------

Y el ansiado día del parto llegó ...

La niña , no tenía muchas ganas de nacer , ya que pasó una semana tras la fecha límite del parto y aún Naruto no tenía contracciones .

Obligado por un histérico Sasuke ( que había estado fumando toda esa semana) , Naruto fue ingresado en el edificio de Tsunade sama, en la planta de operaciones donde tantas veces había estado .

(N/a: si eva, como en Amor en luna llena jajaja xD el carnét oficial de la enfermería xd ajajajaj)

-¿ de verdad hay que provocar al parto? - Naruto estaba asustado , Tsunade sama le estaba pinchando en la columna y a la vez Shizune en el brazo .

- sí , Naruto ...- decía el quinta con una sonrisa - la niña no quiere salir ... y tiene que hacerlo de una vez ...

- va- vale ...- poco a poco empezó a notar los párpados caer, un sueño acogedor lo empezó a cegar y el brillo de un bísturí fue lo último que vió .

En la sala de espera ...

Sasuke daba pataditas en el suelo , estaba muy nervioso, con un cigarro en la boca que no soltaba ni a la de tres, y con Saruko a sus pies , jugando con un kunai de plástico ( se lo clavaba a un muñeco en forma de rinoceronte que tenía ) .

- odio las esperas ... - bufaba el Uchiha mientras tiraba el cigarro al suelo y lo pisaba .

- Bakaaaaa y ¿ papi? - le preguntaba Saruko a Sasuke.

- está teniendo a tu hermanita Saru chan ...

- ¿ hermanita¿ y por qué?

- pues ... por qué tiene que nacer , Saru chan ...

- ¿ y por qué?

- ...¬¬ - Sasuke estaba perdiendo la paciencia .

- por qué ... - no sabía que decir , de repente miró una mochila que había traído de la casa y le vino una idea - por qué tenemos que darle los juguetes que le hemos comprado ...

La cara del niño se nubló un poco, hizo un morrito de enfado .

- juguetes para la niña ... niña ... tonta ...

Saruko no dijo nada más , en esos momentos la puerta se abría y Shizune salía sonriente por la puerta .

La luz roja de la puerta, que significaba prohibido el paso se apagó .

- ya está la niña a nacido podéis pasar ya ... aunque Naruto está dormido ...

Sasuke sonrió,cogió de la mano a Saru chan y entraron en la habitación lentamente .

- no hables en voz alta ¿ eh Saruko?

Saruko no decía nada, entraron en la salita blanca y silenciosa y roncando suavemente estaba Naruto , estirado en la cama con sábanas blancas .

A su lado estaba Tsunade tapando una criaturita en una cunita .

Un dévil lloro de bebé se escuchaba .

Tsunade se percató de la presencia de Sasuke y Saru chan y los hizo pasar hacia adelante .

- venid, acercáos ... la pequeña Noriko ya ha nacido ...

Con una sonrisa de felicidad e ilusión, Sasuke se asomó primero a la cama , y pudo ver ante sus ojos a su segundo hijo, esta vez una niña ...

Tenía una leve mueca de llanto en las facciones de la cara, un poco de vello color castaño claro, casi rubio , y al igual que Saru chan las mismas marcas zorrunas que habían heredado de su padre .

El color de los ojos aún no eran visibles ,pues tenía los párpados cerrados .

- una niña ... - miró a Saruko , que estaba un poco asustado y cohibido, arropado en las faldas de Tsunade - Saru chan...¡ Mira!

Sasuke lo quería coger en brazos para que mirara ,pero el niño se quejó .

- la niña ...- un susurró adormilado sonó a su derecha, Naruto susurraba en sueños .

Sasuke fué hacia su koi, acariciando su pelo , y depositando un leve beso en su frente .

- a nacido bien , Naruto ... es preciosa ...- le agarró del brazo, Naruto apretó.

- que bien ... - quedando más tranquilo, volvió a quedar dormido , respirando acompasadamente .

Tsunade, había conseguido coger a Saruko en brazos ( aunque el niño se negaba) y lo acercó a la cuna para observar .

- nooooo ¡ No quierooo! - se quejaba el pequeño .

- mira Saru chan ... no seas tontito, es tu hermanita ...

Saruko tenía las manos en la cara para no mirar , pero al apartarlas poco a poco, pudo ver la figura angelical de aquella niña recien nacida que parecía una muñeca de juguete ...

Sin razón aparente, Saruko empezó a llorar a mares .

- ¡ BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La niña se quejó entonces, y haciendo un gesto incómodo con la cara, despertó llorando también .

- ¡ BUAHHHHHHHHHH! - llanto potente .

Y así, en aquella sala de enfermería , con su koi en cama, y sus dos hijos llorando Sasuke Uchiha pensó .

- ( - tierra , trágame ...)

CONTINUARÁ ...

N/A: muajajajaj xd ola a todos akí tenéis la primera parte de la OVA NÚMERO 2 JEJE El segundo embarazo de Naruto, más corto y menos detallado que el primer embarazo , es normal,pero bueno jeje tenía que hacer una OVA Sobre el nacimiento de la pequeña Norichan a la cual iréis conociendo más en la segunda parte de la Ova .

¿ cómo se llevarán los dos hermanos?

¿ se suicidará Sasuke?

¡ PRONTO LO SABREMOS! Ja,ja lo k pretendo hacer es rtb hacer o poner dibujos k me hagáis en la web sobre los niños de Konoha en general ya k son unos cuantos .

Hanna y Hiro, Nadoka , Saruko y ahora Noriko k panda de shinobis le espera a Konoha jejejje .

claro está , la tercera ( y no se si última ova) será de ellos de cuando sean más mayores pero bueno, aún son pequeños así k ¡ A disfrutar de sus trastadas ! jejeje , el lunes o martes de la seman k viene tb tendréis el cap 7 de Educación sexual ( MARAA GRACIAS POR EL DIBU DE NARUTO EN PELOTASSSS , LO COLGARÉ EN LA WEB) ( MI WEB: Mirad en mi perfil, ajaja es de PAPÁ NARUTO,PERO AÑADIRÉ COSAS DE MIS OTROS FICS, CLARO ) JEJEJE

Que más decir ? ah si! tengo planeado un oneshoot, pero aver cuando lo hago ... jajaja xDD

EN FIN, PIRO A CONTESTAR VUESTROS REVIEWS , BESOS -

cris: ola ninia pues si me cae mal sakura pero mira , tenia k ponerla ( hay k hacer esfuerzos ... sniff) xc jajajaja , espero k yami no matsuei te guste jeje a mi me gusta mucho, musus wapa;) chauuu

mara: ohayo ninia, k wapada el dibujo jajaj , arigato , si, saru es un poco cabroncete sino lee este ova jaajja xDDD bueno travieso , no cabrón xDDD , en fin, jajaja no me enrollo mucho xk estan deseando k suba el capi y me pegan nos vemos en el foro wapa , musus espero tu review.

Ada : niñaaaaaaaaaaaa me cago en tu sexto sentido, como me descubres todo( por k eva te lo suelta tan fácil k ... grrr¬¬) en finjajaja si, la noria y sus diez minutos dan para mucho pero para engendrar a la niña como k no xD ;) JAJAJAJA Xd un beso loca, nos vemos por l foro espero tu review

Kya: ohayo tu primer review? pues has tardado eh? ajajajx DD de todas maneras mejor tarde k nunca jejejeje, dos amigas , guay jejeje pues aki tienes la primera parte de la ova 2 , la semana k viene la siguiente ejeje un musu enorme ,espeor mas reviews tuyos , chau

Kayry: ohayo jajaa desde luego, si enc ada review repetimos los mismo mal vamos eh? ajajaj xD jajaj tienes razon como aun no sabes k relacion van a tner hermano y hermana ajaj xd no se sabe k va a pasar pero pronto lo sabras ejjeje ( aunk el final dice mucho) besosy espero tu review

Yume: ohayo me alegro de k el fnal de la historia te haya gustado ejeje y tb k te gusten las ovas, no se si las estás leyendo ajaja pero espero k tb sean de tu agrado, besitos , lore espero u reviw.

Miaru: ohayo k si dirá papá alguna vez? pues no se no se, ajajaj xd creo k lo tyendrás k averiguar mas adelante.un musu y espero tu review.

Nekoi: ohayo ajajaj mas saruchans no? pero Norikos si jejeje xD no ajaja nori chan no es producto de la noria, sino del cine jajaja xDDDDD. sigue con school life wapa , k me encanta.

SIENTO SER TAN BREVE ESTA VEZ :S Y A LOS DEMÁS , LOS DE OPCIÓN A REPLY OS CONTESTARÉ MAÑANA,AHORA MISMO ME TENGO K IR DE FIESTA Y NO PUEDO SEGUIR CONTESTANDOOS :S GOMENM, LLEGO TARDE MUSUS.


	25. OVA 22

**OVA2- PARTE DOS :**

El segundo parto había sido tan tranquilo, que al día siguiente , Naruto y Sasuke pudieron regresar a casa con un miembro más en la familia.

La pequeña Noriko , era una una niña guapísima de cerca de tres kilos de peso , de un escaso cabello castaño claro y de las pocas veces que había abierto los ojos en su cunanido de la habitación hospitalaria, pudieron apreciar que eran oscuros.

Unas déviles marcas , similares a las de Saru chan y Naruto se hacian presentes .

- es una marca de Kyubi , ya que tiene compañía cobrará así su alquiler ¿ qué quieres que te diga? - encogía los hombros Sasuke a su koi, mientras ambos miraban embelesados a su hijita durmiendo en la cuna .

- sí ... puede ser - suspiraba Naruto, ensimismado- es tan mona se parece a tí Sasuke ...

- ¿ por qué tiene que parecerse a mí siempre ¬¬? - se quejaba el Uchiha mientras tapaba a la dormilona niña con cariño .

- será por que ... ¿ eres el padre?¬¬

- pues yo la veo más parecida a tí, así de claro ...

- bueno, bueno ... en fin , ¿ duerme mucho no? Saru chan siempre lloraba ... - espetó Naruto arrugando la nariz .

- no todos los bebés tienen que ser un bicho como nuestro Saru chan ¬¬ , mira Nadoka , es la niña más calmada que he visto en mi vida ...

- mmm - pensó el Uzumaki - sí ,pero eso es por que a salido a Shikamaru , ni tu ni yo somos tan pasotas ... bueno, tú eres serio y soso cuando te da la gana jejeje - se rió de él Naruto .

- ...¬¬ y tú hiperactivo y pesado como Saruko .

- vete al cuerno ¬¬

- gracias ... iré a la cocina .

Sasuke fué a la cocina a hacerse un café con leche ( N/a : jajaja sasuke a base de cafés, pobre hombre ...) allí en la mesa , estaba Saru chan, muy quieto, serio y concentrado en mirar sus cereales con forma de espiral.

El Uchiha lo miró por encima, curioso .

- ¿ no te gustan los cereales? son de chocolate.

El niño ,simplemente metió con fuerza la cuchara en el bol y salpicó de leche a Sasuke .

- ya entiendo ...¬¬ eso quiere decir : que me calle - el pobre ambu suspiró y salió de la cocina con su vaso de café .

No pudo ver que los ojitos azules del pequeño brillaban de los celos .

Podía escuchar desde la cocina como Sasuke y Naruto decían lo guapa que era la niña y eso era algo que un niño de casi cuatro años no podía comprender .

Se levantó de la silla y fué hacia dónde estaban sus padres, se acercó lentamete y tiró de la camisa del rubio .

- papi ... ¿ me llevas a jugar al parque? - preguntó el morenito .

Naruto se giró, observó a su hijo mayor y poniéndose de cucliyas hacia él le sonrió y dijo :

- lo siento cariño ,pero tenemos que cuidar a tu hermanita ¿ por qué no juegas con tus cositas en tu habitación neh?

- ...

El niño no contestó , dirigió una fugaz mirada a la cuna ( donde la niña bostezaba y Sasuke y Naruto se maravillaban xD) y subió a su habitación .

Se sentó en el suelo, cogió sus rotuladores y un cuaderno de dibujo y empezó a pasar páginas .

En la página uno, había garabatos, en la dos también , y así hasta la catorce , a partir de esa página empezaban a haber dibujos mejor echos( eje ejem , dibujo de niños hya podéis imaginar xD) .

Una cabeza con pelo de punta y rendijas zorrunas era Naruto, la siguiente hoja tenía a un Sasuke con una nariz larga , boca gigante , tremendamente feo ( xD), también habían dibujos de los tres .

Un garabato pequeño con uno más grande de pelo de punta eran Naruto y él , más alejado estaba Sasuke , feo y con cara de enfado .

(N/a: madre mía, las cosas que dibuja este crio )

Había una hoja más que era él con los gemelos : Hanna y Hiro , Hanna lloraba y Hiro y él salían de lujo ( para el pensamiento de Saruko claro ) .

Cuando al fin llegó a una hoja en blanco, cogió un rotulador y empezó a dibujar una cabeza gigante , con mocos cayéndole por la nariz y llorando a lágrima viva .

El niño sonrió , bajó la escalera feliz y dirigiéndose al sofá, donde Naruto daba el biberón a Noriko , el pequeño le entregó el dibujo .

- ¡ PAPI, PAPI, MIRA LA TATA ! ( n/A: por si alguien no lo sabe , Tata, es hermana , igual que tete sería hermano jeje).

Le dió el cochambroso dibujo a Naruto , que dejó caer un goterón por la sien, Sasuke se lo arrebató y se rió en cara del niño .

(N/a: noooo si después Sasuke se queja de que el niño lo odie xDDD)

- Que cosa más fea ... tu hermanita no es así Saruchan ...

- Sasuke ... - Naruto le daba codazos en las costillas .

Saruko apretaba los puños con fuerza, con una mueca en los labios y a punto de echar a llorar como un loco .

- ¡ PAPÁ BAKA! - Le dió una patada a Sasuke en la espinilla , salió corriendo ( Sasuke se cagó en kami sama , en el niño y en quien lo había parido xD) - ¡ y TATA FEA Y GORDA! - se dirigió a la niña, que chupaba del biberón tranquilamente , Saruko corrió escaleras arriba .

Silencio...

- está celoso ¿ no? - preguntó Naruto a Sasuke como si fuera obvio.

- ¿¡ A MÍ QUE ME CUENTAS?- rugió el Uchiha - ¡ YO NO LO HE PARIDO , JODER!

-¬¬ eso me ha sentado mal ... - se molestó Naruto , sintiéndose el uke más gordo del mundo ( por haber estado embarazado, no por nada más jaja)

Nuevo silencio, miradas asesinas que se echaban ambos ...

- por cierto - el Uzumaki cambió su expresión de repente, una sonrisa zorruna adornó su cara - ¿ te has dado cuenta de que te ha llamado : " papá"?

- ... OO - Sasuke .

- se le ha escapado al insultarte - rió Naruto, mientras hacía eructar a Nori chan .- que mono ...

Sasuke se puso en pie, estaba blanco como la cera, un aura celestial y un aleluya de fondo se escuchan, las piernas le temblaban ligeramente ...

Con una mano en el corazón y los ojos y labios abiertos , susurró :

- me ha llamado ... papá ...

Corrió escaleras arriba, con los brazos extendidos .

- ¡ HIJO MÍO...- lloros ( xDDDD JUASSSSSSS) - ¡ DÉJAME AGRADECÉRTELO!

PLOAF.

La puerta estaba medio abierta, pero cuando Saruko había escuchado a Sasuke correr hacia allí le había cerrado en todas las narices.

Un ruído sordo, Sasuke había caido en redondo al suelo .

Naruto, desde abajo, no pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia .

- ¡ JAJAJAJA! XD - la niña se quejó por el ruído y empezó a llorar muy poquito, el Uzumaki incluso se alegró de que llorara - ¡ ANDA! ¡ ya pensaba que ibas a ser muda ! - le puso un chupete en la boca, y levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación ( pasó por encima de Sasuke, que en esos momentos veía pajaritos pasar por su cabeza dando vueltas xd ) llevó a la niña a la cuna .

La vida en la mansión Uchiha cambió bastante desde el nacimiento de Noriko .

Los amigos de la pareja solían mandar presentes y regalos para la niña , y Saruko chan se moría de los celos .

Ver a una niña , enana y fea , que llamaba toda la atención de la casa y de las personas , que le hacían regalos, que dormía en ¡ su cuna! Por que esa era su cuna .

Con malicia pensamientos impuros corrían por la cabeza del niño ...

(N/a: sobrino de Itachi tenía que ser , coño xd jajajaja)( pero tranquilos, no matará a toda su familia eh? jajaja xddddd)

- Sasuke- le comentaba una noche Naruto cuando estaban ya estirados en la cama ( para dormir eh? ¬¬) .

- ¿ qué? -bostezó el moreno .

- mañana a la noche ,Tsunade a querido convocar a toda Konoha para una cena jeje

- ah , pues vale - el moreno, que sabía que Naruto se negaba a tener sexo con él , se giró a su lado de la cama , pasota .

- ¿ ah ,pues vale? tenemos que ir, soy el sexto , no se si lo recuerdas ...

- puede ir ella , representándote, es la quinta ¿ no? - murmuró el hombre de los ojos negros.

Naruto le dió un capón en la cabeza.

- ¡ PUES VAMOS A IR , QUIERAS O NO! además... tenemos que presentar a Noriko a nuestros amigos, se alegraran de verla, y así Saru chan se divierte con los gemelos y Nadochan .

- pfff...- Sasuke - en fin, va a ser lo que tu digas ¿ no? pues vale ... iremos ¿ me dejas dormir ahora? - gruñido .

- jeje así me gusta , que seas sumiso ...

(N/a: jajaja Naru parece una mujer, que hace con el marido lo que le da la gana xD )

- que sí ,que sí ...- el Uchiha apagó la luz, ya veía las hadas del sueño rondando sobre él .

Quedaron los dos a oscuras y en silencio .

Sasuke empezó a roncar, Naruto, que no podía dormir ... observó a su koi.

La espalda de éste subía y bajaba acompasada con la respiración de una manera muy sensual .

Naruto pensó ( ya era hora de que pensaras chico) que había estado nueve meses sin hacer el amor con su novio.

( - ¿ me abré pasado con él? UU)

Con un dedito insistente , empezó a golpear el hombro del moreno, llamándolo .

- mgggggggrrrrr - se quejó Sasuke .

- Sasu koi ...

- ¿ mmm? ¿ qué quieres ,coño? - que buen vocabulario que tiene .

- ¿sabes qué? me estoy poniendo cachondo ...- picardía , susuraba todo aquello en la pálida oreja .

- ...

Roneándose en la cama, y rozando el trasero de Sasuke con sus genitales , empezó a calentarse más y más .

- llevamos meses sin hacerlo ... creo que ... me trago mis palabras, Sasu koi ... podemos ser hoy uke y seme a la vez ...

- ...

- ¿ qué te parece? - recorrió los muslos con deleíte, ya estaba medio empalmado con solo pensar que volvería a tener sexo aquella noche.

( - vamos Sasuke, eres un salido, estás tardando en tirarte encima mío ...)

- ¿ Sasuke? - insistió Naruto, dándole más fuerte golpes en la espalda - contéstame .

El Uchiha se giró, con cara de mala uva total y los ojos entornados en dos fisuras oscuras .

-¿ me tienes nueve meses a base de pajas y ahora quieres follar ? ¡ Y UNA MIERDA, AHORA TE JODES Y TE LA CASCAS TÚ USURATONKACHI!

Y dándole la espalda, y quedando más ancho y pancho que nadie , volvió a intentar dormir .

Naruto quedó en shock ... quieto y excitado, le chilló furioso .

- ¡ SASUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

El grito despertó a Noriko que empezó a llorar .

- anda ... tu niña te llama , corre,corre , ( y no literalmente jeje xD) .

- Hijo de la gran ... ¬¬

- deja a mi madre en paz ¬¬ - se cabreó Sasuke .

- ...- Naruto se mordió la lengua , se levantó de la cama, a mala leche y salió de la habitación a zancadas .

Orgulloso, Sasuke giró la cara y se durmió de una vez .

Cuando el Uzumaki entró en la habitación de la niña y encendió la luz, se dirigió a la cuna aber que le pasaba .

- ¿ qué te pasa Nori chan? ¿ por qué lloras? ¿ hemos echo mucho ruído? ¡ gomen!- cuando se asomó a la cuna dio un vote hacia atrás .

La niña tenía la cara pintada entera de negro y el pijamita color vainilla lleno de manchas de chocolate .

Observó el resto de la habitación y los juguetes bien colocados y presentes estaban todos tirados por el suelo , algunas muñecas tenía las cabezas arrancadas .

Las paredes estaban coloreadas y un charquito de pipí cerca de la ventana daba un fuerte olor ágrio a la habitación .

Veloz , se apresuró a lavar la cara y canviar la ropa de la niña ( de camino le canvió el pañal, que se había echo caca) , la vistió limpita y la llevó a la cuna de nuevo .

Recogiendo un poco por encima el estropicio en la habitación, se dirigió con cautela al cuarto de enfrente donde " supuestamente" dormía el culpable de los echos .

Sin hacer ruído, vio a Saruko en la cama estirado, con la manta hasta el cuello ... tenía los ojitos apretados con tanta fuerza que era imposible no darse cuenta que fingía dormir .

Una tableta de chocolate a la mitad encima de la mesita de noche y un estuche de rotuladores esparcido por el suelo lo delató .

Calentándose las manos frotándolas , Naruto se acercó al travieso y celoso niño y...

- ¡ NOOOOO, PAPÁAAAAA., BUAHHHH! - lloró Saruko .

Esa noche , Saru chan durmió con el culo caliente de tanto cachetazo , Sasuke durmió como un tronco, la niña también y Naruto, con una tila en mano ,se la pasó despierto, con un lagrimón bajo el ojo y viendo una peli porno por la televisión .

(N/a: buena imágen del Hokage no? jajaja xDDDD)

-------------------------------------

Los días pasaron, y un ansiado sábado noche llegó.

La noche en que toda Konoha se reuniría para una gran cena a las afueras de Konoha, justo al lado del bosque .

Tsunade y Naruto habían ordenado poner largas mesas con mantel fino, cubertería nueva , y los mejores alimentos de Konoha y algunos de la Arena para aquella noche .

Naruto y Sasuke que se alistaban cerca de las nueve de la noche cada uno en un rincón de la habitación , estaban peleados .

Ni el rubio miraba al moreno desde aquella noche , ni el moreno al rubio.

Se hacían la comida por su cuenta, gruñían por quien veía un canal del televisor y por quien cambiaba los pañales a la pequeña Noriko .

A Saru chan se le habían quitado las ganas de hacerle alguna trastada a su hermana pequeña , pero , no dejaba de mirarla con ira cuando la pequeña descansaba en su cunita .

- Saru chan - Naruto iba hacia un Saruko que miraba la cuna sin parpadear - vamos a vestirnos ya , que nos tenemos que ir ...

Cogió al niño y lo sentó encima de la cama , eligió un trajecito de chaqueta azul marino muy elegante y empezó a vestirlo con velocidad .

- ¿ va a ir la tata a la cena , papi? - preguntó el morenito deseando que no llevaran a la niña con ellos .

- pues claro , no puede quedarse sola en casa , dobe - peinaba a Saruko , éste hacía morritos .

Naruto se percató y dando un abrazo a su primogénito intentó calmarlo un poco .

- la niña y tú tenéis que quereros mucho Saru chan, es tu hermanita ... jeje y la tienes que proteger

-¬¬

- bueno ... - le agarró del moflete - tú juega mucho esta noche ¿ vale?

Saruko asintió con la cabeza , mientras su padre salía de la habitación dirección al cuarto de baño .

El ojiazul se acercó a la cuna , donde vestidita con un bonito vestido verde pastel estaba Noriko dormida.

- eres fea ... ¬¬ te odio ...

- ...- niña .

- ¿ por qué has venido a casa ? ¡ no estabas invitada, me has quitado mis juguetes y a mis papás!

Saruko se dio cuenta de que Sasuke, al que él siempre pegaba, se llevaba muy bien con la niña ... pero con él ...

- ¡ EL BAKA ES MÍO, NO TUYO! - zarandeó la cuna .

Noriko despertó y abriendo sus grandes ojos negros quedó mirando a su hermano mayor... un hilito de baba caía por su boquita sonrosada .

- ¡ ERES MUY GUARRA!

-¿ Ñi? - Noriko chan.

- ¡ PRRRR! - Saruko le hizo una pedorreta, se bajó el pantalón, le enseñó el culo a la niña y se fue de su habitación .

(N/a: vamos que la niña, si no fuera un bebé fliparía en colores) xD.

En el cuarto de baño .

Sasuke , que en esa semana no se había afeitado, estaba retocándose un poco, dejándose una bonita perilla morena .

(N/a: lo siento, tenía que ponerle perilla a Sasuke, jajaj es superior a mí)

Naruto se lo quedó mirando , ya que había entrado en el lavabo, Sasuke lo miró también pero de reojo .

SIlencio.

-¿ pasa algo? - el Uchiha con chulería .

- ¿ para que te haces perilla?

- por qué me da la gana ... ¬¬

- pues no me gusta ... ( - en realidad le queda genial , me pone y todo ... pero no se lo voy a decir ¡ ANTES MUERTO!)

- A tí no te tiene que gustar jeh ...- risa .

El rokudaime levantó una ceja , celoso .

- ¿ ah sí? ¿ a quien le tiene que gustar entonces?

- ammmm no se , jeje cualquier chavalín o algún compañero de ANBU ;) , jeje ¿ sabías que algunos me tienen clavado el ojo? hay más gays en Konoha de lo que me imaginaba ...

Y siguió mirándose al espejo, arreglándose la perilla .

Naruto, furioso, levantó con fuerza la tapa del water , haciendo mucho ruído .

Sasuke se giró a mirarlo .

-¿ te ha echo algo el water? - sorna.

- quiero mear , sal ¬¬

- puedes mear delante mío, usuratonkachi ... ¬¬ te la he visto mil veces ...

- pues a mí no me da la gana que me la veas en estos momentos - lo empujó para que saliera del lavabo - así que , ve a versela a algún jovencito de los ANBU ¡ CORRE!

De una patada echó a Sasuke y con rabia y celoso perdido pegó una patada en la pared .

( - ¡ MALDITO BAKA!)

N/A: Juasss ,peleas de enamorados... jaja como me gustan )

Media hora más tarde , y por las abarrotadas calles de Konoha un Sasuke Uchiha, que iba con un pantalón de cuero negro y una ajustada camisa blanca y chupa ( ohhh my god), Naruto , de camisa roja ajustada y tejanos azul marino , Saruko chan , con trajecito elegante color azul marino y un carrito que llevaba Sasuke ,con la pequeña Noriko chan, llegaban a las afueras de Konoha .

Un centenar de farolillos plateados colgados en las ramas de los árboles , daba explendor al bosque y al terreno lleno de mesas donde se celebraría la cena .

La gente se agolpaba alrededor de la docena de largas mesas que habían, hablando entre ellas y con copas de champagne en la mano .

- buenas noches, Hokage sama - la voz femenina de la quinta , sonó con ebriedad .- espero que todo sea de su ¡ hip! agrado jujuju - se pasaba una mano por la boca, sonrosada.

Tsunade , iba con un súper escotado vestido plateado , que le llegaba hasta el suelo , estaba ya medio borracha y la fiesta acababa de comenzar.

Una gran tarima cerca de los árboles estaba preparada para que una banda de heavy metal que Naruto y Tsunade habían acordado contratar sonara esa noche .

(N/a: jajaja xDD eso esooo ... a escuchar metal xD)

- Papi ¿ que le pasa a la abuela Tsunade? - le preguntó Saruko a Naruto, tirandole del pantalón .

- ¿eh? - se sorprendió Naruto de lo observador que era su hijo ¿ -¿ que le digo yo ahora...?) - pues ... está un poco contenta la abuelita jeje, no le hagas hoy mucho ca...

Pero Tsunade cogió a Saruko en brazos , llevándoselo hacia los pechos, estrujando al pobre crío .

- ¡ SARU CHAN ,COMO TE QUIERO MI NIÑO! ¡ JAJAJA! - reía como loca -¡ AL FIN TIENES HERMANITA!

- ¡ Tsunade sama! - Shizune, que pasaba desapercibida por detrás de la rubia, con un modosito kimono color ciruela intentaba detener a su líder - ¡ Siéntese en la mesa, por favor!

- ¡ QUE PESASA, SHIZUNE! ¡ VETE A CHUSCAR UN RATO MUJER! - abría las piernas sin parar , simulando cierto acto ... - ¡ NUNCA LE DAS CANDELA A TU CUERPO,POR ESO SIGUES VIRGEN!

Se hizo un alboroto, todos los shinobis de la edad de Shizune , miraban a la pobre morena.

- ohhhh la acompañante de la Hokage es virgen ...

-¿ querrá estrenarse conmigo?

- está buena ... jujuju

Shizune se puso roja como un tomate, tapándose la cara con las manos.,

- ¡ KYAAA, SEÑORAAAA!

- Será mejor irnos a sentar ya ... antes de que cuente las anécdotas de mi parto o algo similar...- le dijo Naruto a Sasuke, aunque no se miraban a la cara.

- como quieras ... - contestó el Uchiha.

Y arrebatándole a Saruko de las manos a Tsunade se fueron a sentar a una de las mesas donde estaban ...

- ¡ HOLA!

- ¿ CÓMO ESTÁIS AMIGOS?

Todos los amigos del mismo año de Naruto y Sasuke estaban allí .

Sakura e Ino, juntas , cada una con un vestido escotado : rosa y lila , saludaban con la mano .

Kiba y Tenten , que eran pareja también .

Neji y Hinata , con los pequeños Hanna y Hiro sentados en la rodillas. ( Hiro, más travieso que Hanna , intentaba jugar con el cuchillo y el tenedor)

Kakashi e Iruka, que estaban dándose el lote en la mesa ante las miradas de muchos ( n/a: estos dos que nunca pararán tampoco UU )

Gaara y Lee y Temari , muy elegante , con Shikamaru, que tenía a Nadoka en brazos y parecían igual de aburridos .

Y Shino, solo con sus moscas ( N/a: que mala soy ...) y Chouji, que estaba deseando comer de una vez .

- ¡ Que guapos que váis!

- ¡ hola Saruko chan, como has crecido!

- Se parece más a Sasuke que nunca ...

- ¡ que va, es la imágen de Naruto misma ...!

- ¿ dónde esta la niña? ¿ donde?

Se arremolinaron entre la cuna para poder ver a la niña mejor , se la fueron pasando de uno en uno,como si fuera una muñeca-.

- si la váis a tirar con tanto meneo que le estáis dando ... - decía Kakashi desde el pico de la mesa .

(N/a: JUASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS XD)

- ¡ que mona! ¡ que rubita!

- ¡ rubita no, castañita!

- ¡ tiene los ojos negros!

- ¡ yo quiero una , Ino!

- ¿ sí? vamos a comprarla

- bla, bla, bla ...

Naruto se la quitó de las manos a Ino, ya que estaba enpezando a sollozar.

- la mareáis , mejor dejémosla en la cuna ...

La música empezó a sonar, un montón de aplausos acallaron la voz de Naruto , y un grupo de guapísimos heavyes habían subido a la tarima.

Tsunade se había subido al escenario, casi matándose con los tacones ( cayó encima del vocalista ,para su suerte ¬¬) , para presentarlos ella .

- vaya ...- murmuró Naruto clavando la vista en los guapísimos europeos - podría haberlos presentado yo ... juju

Miró de soslayo a Sasuke, que fruncía el ceño en esos momentos .

- ¡ Con todos ustedes ¡ hip! os presento a los Gun´s and Roses ¡Bang, bang! - burda simulación de disparo xD - cómo podéis ver éste es el buenorro Axl Rose ... más crecidito pero igual de bueno ¡ Muajajaja!

El mismo Axl se reía de la rubia, aunque la vista se le desviaba al pronunciado escote .xD.

- disfrutad todos bailad, follad, beber,comed y ¡todo lo que queráis! ¡ YUHUUUU!

"Welcome to the jungle" empezó a sonar entonces .

- ¡ Tsunade sama, esa bocaza! - se quejó Naruto .

- ¬¬ - eso, gruñó Neji - ¡ Que hay niños delante!

Hanna le preguntaba a Hinata entonces ...

- ¿ mami, que es follar?

- no se ...- contestaba la tímida Hyuga - pregúntaselo a papi...- goterón .

Saruko que estaba al lado de los gemelos, hablaba con Hiro , soltó entonces .

- ¡ Follar lo dicen mucho mis papis pero no se que es ! jijiji

Naruto y Sasuke quedaron rojos completamente, sentándose , y empezando a picotear los entremeses que habían puestos en las grandes mesas amanteladas .

(N/a: pero k insdiscretos son los críos ... xd)

Picotearon, bebieron , hablaron , todo aquello en compañía de los habitantes de Konoha y con la música de los Guns de fondo .

Axl Rose deslumbraba a hombres y mujeres con su hermosa y larga melena rubia .

(N/a: jojojo a mi la primera k me deslumbra) xD.

Los adultos dejaron a los peques en una especie de parquecito, cubierto por una valla para que no salieran de ese lugar .

Saru chan miraba a los adultos como se reían de una manera tan " rara" y las tonterías que llegaban a hacer .

Rock lee era el peor de ellos, y junto su amado Gai sensei bailaban encima de la mesa en calzoncillos .

-¿ por qué los papis son tan tontos ?- preguntaba Hanna a Saruko y Hiro que miraban embobados .

- ¡ cállate hermanita, no seas pesada! - se quejaba su gemelo .

- siempre preguntando la fea esta - Saruko le sacó la lengua a Hanna.

La niña de las trenzas empezó a sollozar .

- juuuu eres malo Saru chan ... sniff

- y tu fea y cagona prrr - pedorreta .

Los dos niños empezaron a reír .

Al lado estaba Nadoka , con su chupete en la boca y con la mirada perdida en alguna parte, Noriko también miraba a a otra parte, pero esta vez a las luces de los farolillos que le llamaban la atención .

Los grandes ojos negros , brillaban con la luz .

Hanna fue dando saltitos hacia el capó ,donde Noriko estaba muy bien atada .

- tu tata es muy mona :D - le dió un besito en la frente , Noriko empezó a reír .

- es fea ...¬¬ - se quejó Saruko , no le gustaba que alabaran a su hermana -. se hace pís y cacá encima ...

(N/a: tú tb te lo hacías majo ¬¬)

- ¡ És una bebé ! - se reía Hiro , y señaló a Nado chan también - ¡ como esa!

- jajajaja - los dos niños se reían de las dos niñas mas pequeñas - ¡ son enanas y cagonas!

Nadoka pasaba olimpicamente de todo .

- ñuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu - Noriko se empezó a quejar , Hanna fue hacia ella y empezó a menear el capó .

- ¡ ea, ea!

Os estaréis preguntando : ¿ los niños ahí y donde están los padres? xD.

Pues , Naruto y Sasuke, más alegres, ya se miraban a la cara , es más compartían juntos una botella de sake e iban agarrados de los hombros .

Cantaban algo parecido a :

- " somos noviossssssss - Naruto .

- nos queremos ..." - Sasuke .

Mirada romántica y al segundo se estaban comiendo la boca con frenesí .

- ¡ VIVA EL SEXO , EL ALCOHOL Y EL ROCK AND ROLL! - Kakashi se estaba desmadrando , mientras agarraba el culo de Iruka .

- ¡ Kakashi! - Iruka sonrosado .

Hinata, aunque algo borracha , pensaba más en los niños ...

- ¿ no les pasara nada a los niños? - la morena miraba todo el lado hacia el parquecito de los pequeños .

- ¡ que no mujer! - metía mano Neji como podía - ¡ tu tranquila, jejejeje! - la agarraba del culo xD.

Los niños de mientras ...

Saruko :

- me aburro UU ...

- y yo ... - Hiro se unía al aburrimiento .

Saruko sonrió entonces , mirando hacia las mesas .

- ¿miramos haber si hay chocolate:D- ojitos iluminados.

El pequeño Hyuga levantó una mano contento .

- ¡ sí! ¿ vienes Hanna?- le preguntó a su hermana .

- no...- dijo la niña haciendo un gesto tímido - me quedo con Nado y Nori chan ...

- mejor - se rió Saruko - nada de feas ni cagonas ...

- ¡ MALO! - A Hanna se le erizaron las trenzas y los dos niños empezaron a escalar la valla que les habían puesto ( como buenos ninjas que son ) para salir en busca del chocolate.

Las tres niñas quedaron allí, quietecitas y calladas.

Mientras con disimulo Hiro y Saruko caminaban a gatas por debajo de las mesas, los adultos bebían y bebían sin parar .

- ¡ VIVA EL AMOR Y LA PAZ! - brindaban Kakashi e Iruka con Naruto y Sasuke.

-¡ Y VIVA LA BIRRA DATTEBAYOOOO! - dio un buen trago el Uzumaki , ante un sonrojado Sasuke que lo observaba bajo su ebriedad.

(N/a: birra es cerveza jejeje )

- ayyy mi Narutoooo - Iruka se apoyó en el Hokage semiadormilado por la cevada de su cerveza - ¡ Al final lograste ser Hokage, que emoción!

- ¡ Sí! van a hacer tres años jejejeje - feliz el Kitsune, jarra en mano .

- si pero ... con ahora dos críos no puedes ejercer mucho¿ nehhhhhhh?-el ninja copia tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tanto beber, Guns and Roses seguían cantando , el Sweet child of mine sonaba en aquellos momentos .

Naruto le arrugó la nariz al peligrís , algo mosqueado aún ... Sasuke tosía .

- bueno sí ... hay gente que no sabe ponerse un condón ...

- sí, y también algunos que se enfadan cuando les dicen que no a noche de sexo loco ... - contraatacó Sasuke .

- ¡ NO EMPIECES! - Se quejó Naruto, juntaron las caras , la perilla del Uchiha rozaba el mentón del chico de piel tostada .

- calma, calma jejeje - los animaba Iruka , con fuertes palmaditas en la espalda .

- ¡ Buenas! - Kiba, borracho se acercó a ellos , junto a Shino detrás de él y Tenten enganchada a su brazo riéndo tontamente .- ¿ qué tal Hokage sama? ¿ cómo lleva Saruko el tener una hermana ? - se interesó el dueño de Akamaru.

- pues ... - Naruto se quedó unos segundos pensando - creo que no la tolera mucho ... está celosillo , incluso lo veo con instintos Itachinos ...

(N/a: juasssss)

Sasuke escupió la cerveza que estaba bebiendo .

- ¿ INSTINTOS QUÉ...? ¡ Y UNA PORRA! ¡ SARUKO NO SALDRÁ CÓMO ESE!¬¬ - El moreno le levantó incluso la mano a su novio.

- ¡ EH ! ¡ A MÍ NO ME LEVANTES LA MANO QUE TE LA CORTO! - rubio al contraataque .

Saruko pasaba esos momentos, acompañado de Hiro por debajo de la mesa donde bebían Naruto y compañía, sin encontrar nada .

(N/a: normal , si buscan por el suelo ... chocolate no van a encontrar...mierda,mucha...)

- bueno...- se agregó a la charla Shino - si tú hijo no te tolera , Uchiha , puede que de mayor le de por mataros a todos ...

Silencio .

- menudo pájaro de mal aguero estás echo Shino ... - se quejó Tenten que hipaba continuamente .

Sasuke estaba blanco como la cera, Naruto se reía del acudido ,dándole en la espalda y animándolo de que eso no iba a pasar .

(N/a podría pasar si quisiera,pero no es plan ... quiero que quede la familia feliz y tranquila jeje)

- quien sabe ... - se pasó la mano por el mentón Kakashi - con el golpe que se pegó en la cueva cuando se me calló al suelo y esos días con tito Itachi puede haber quedado trastorna... - el jounnin se calló de golpe.

Sasuke y Naruto lo miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos .

(N/a: juasss , se ha descubierto se ha descubierto xDDD)

- ¿ Qué tiraste a mi bebé al suelo y no nos había dicho nada ...? - empezó a apretarse los nudillos Naruto .

- bueno ...- el ninja copia empezó a echarse para atrás, ante las miradas de odio de sendos padres - es que Deidara quería atacar a Kirara ... y en esa época a mi Kirara ya sabéis que ...

Ahora era Iruka el que miraba también mal a su koi y empezaba a crujirse los nudillos .

- ¿ ... por esa tía dejaste caer un niño al suelo ...?

Los tres hombres se acercaban peligrosamente al peligrís , con los puños preparados ...

- yo ... gomen ... ¡ HELP MEEEE!

Abalancha de golpes sobre Kakashi .

Kiba y los demás hombres de la villa que estaban cerca, empezaron a hacer círculo para animar a los luchadores xD.

- ¡ PELEA! ¡ PELEA!

- ¡ Una birra por el grupo de 3!

- ¡ Gana Naruto sama!

- ¡ muérdeles Kakashi!

Saruko y Hiro, por el ruído y movimiento decidieron desistir de buscar debajo de las mesas, llevándose mantelería por el medio al levantarse del suelo , escucharon un gritito femenino y una niña que corría hacia ellos .

Hanna, llorando iba hacia ellos , asustadísima .

- ¡ Saruko, Hiro! ¡ Nos atacan un perro gigante!

- ¿ qué? - sendos morenos se giraron de golpe ante el aviso de la niña de las trenzas .

- ¡ SÍ! Tenía miedo y he salido corriendo ¡ BUAHHH! Se van a comer a Nadochan y Norichannnnnn ! - lloraba la pequeña abrazándose a su gemelo - ¡ BUAHHHH!

Entonces Saruchan sintió un sentimiento muy extraño en su pequeño corazón , un miedo muy grande y la imágen de su hermanita pequeña se dibujó en su mente .

- ¡ VAMOS, HAY QUE SALVARLAS! - ordenó a Hiro y Hanna.

Los tres, entre el tumulto de adultos borrachos, corrieron hacia el parquecito y cuando llegaron allí vieron como un gran perro blanco , con cara de aburrido había pasado la valla y se acercaba a las dos niñas .

Era Akamaru (N/a: diossss un monstruo que no veas ¿ eh ? jejejeje)

Nadoka gateaba de un lado a otro , como si Akamaru no estuviera allí metido con ellas .

Noriko , sin embargo lloraba como una desesperada, con la garganta abierta y a pleno pulmón .

- ¡ Nori chan! - chilló Saruko al ver a su hermana llorar , y armándose de valor y antes los chillidos agudos de Hanna , corrió hacia Akamaru con un kunai de plástico que llevaba en el bolsillo del pantalón - ¡ Fuera monstruo!

De un salto cruzó la valla y lanzó el kunai a Akamaru .

El perro de Kiba, como buen perro ninja que era lo esquivó , y con un goterón cayéndole por las orejas (xD POBRE PERRO XD) observó a Saruko .

Hiro se separó de Hanna, que estaba agarrada a su brazo y corrió a ayudar a su valiente amigo .

- ¡ Yo te ayudo a matar al monstruo Saru chan! - el hijo de Neji y el pequeño ojiazul se lanzaron contra Akamaru y empezó a darles patadas y puñetazos .

El blanco animal , con lo bueno que era, no se defendía ... pero Saru chan le pegaba con todas sus fuerzas .

Nadoka bostezaba y Noriko lloraba .

Hanna chillaba los nombres de Hiro y Saruko con frenesí .

- ¡ Tened cuidado! ( xD JUASSSSS)

- ¡ No te las comerás bestia fea y gorda! ¡ veteeeeeee!

Akamaru, aburrido de tanto golpe que no le hacía ni cosquillas decidió dar media vuelta, salirse del parquecito de los niños y volver hacia donde estaba su amo .

- ¡ BIEN!

- ¡ VIVAAAAA!

- ¡ LO LOGRASTÉIS! - Hanna fue hacia ellos dando saltitos .- ¡ ERES MUY FUERTE ,SARU CHAN :D !

- Jiiiii - el niño sonrió zorrunamente (N/a: como su papi Naruto) y se dirigió al capó donde Noriko lloraba .

El chupete estaba en el suelo., y el morenito se lo metió en la boca ( N/a : ajaja típico en niños ¿ para que limpiarlo? xd jajaja)

- ya está llorona - la meció un poco, la niña dejó de llorar - estás a salvo

Y con un impulso repentino , besó a Noriko en la mejilla .

La niña se calmó completamente y cerrando los llorosos ojitos negros , se quedó dormida de nuevo .

-¡ KYAAA! - Hanna saltaba emocionada - ¡ Bésame hermanito! - le pidió a Hiro .

- nooo que eres fea ¬¬ - contestó el gemelo .

Una pequeña risita llamó la atención de los pequeños , Saruko miró a su lado y pudo obsevar que a Nado chan se le había caído su inseparable chupete .

La niña reía graciosamente , los ojos verdes que había heredado de su tío Gaara brillaban de una manera espectacular , nunca la habían visto reír .

Entonces, los cuatro empezaron a reírse a carcajadas y con unos muñecos que habían traído empezaron a jugar haciendo círculo sobre la arena .

Pero el juego acabó pronto, la fiesta se acabó cuando dejaron de pelearse Naruto y compañía , el grupo de música se retiró, promentiendo no volver a Konoha nunca más y borrachos y mareados , padres y madres empezaron a recoger a sus hijos al chibi parque .

Se despidieron de Lee y Gaara , que volvían al día siguiente a la villa de la arena y Naruto y family volvieron a casa .

Esa noche, la reconciliación de Sasuke y Naruto fué completa , y la sed de sexo acabó .

Con la cama botando sin parar y haciendo ruído con los muelles , hicieron el amor toda la noche , ya que las reservas de hormonas y fluídos estaban al cien por cien .

(N/a: las renconciliaciones ... son lo que tienen jajaja xDDDDD)

- ¡ ¿OHHH Sasuke la tienes más gorda!- chillaba Naruto .

- No , cariño jejeje eso es que te has estrechado el culo en estos meses ...

- mmmm ¡ Luego veré si tu culo se ha estrechado o no ! jujujuju...

-¿ piensas ser seme ?- tono preocupado - ¿ Hablas en serio?

- ¡ PUES CLARO , YO TAMBIÉN TENGO GANAS DE MOLERTE POR DENTRO!

- Bueno ... vale ...- resignación .

- ¡ NOS VAMOS A QUEDAR SECOS! ¡ MUAJAJAJÁ! - Risa loca y pervertida.

- eres un pervertido Hokage sama ... ¬¬

- ¡ y tu otro ... confiesa!

- bueno ... jejeje también ...

- ¡ Comprémonos el Kamasutra gay Sasuke!

- cómo usted mande ...

- No seas tan formal y ...¬¬ ¡ DÉJATE SIEMPRE ESA PERILLA!

- ¿ por qué?

- Por que me pone y ... ¡ ME CORRO DE NUEVOOOOOOOOO!

- ¡ OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- séptimo orgasmo.

(n/A: Bonito monólogo ( gota ...)

Saru chan, miraba el techo en su habitación estirado, no podía dormir con tanto rúido ... ( N/a: cof cof ..xD)

- Nado chan es muy mona ... - pensaba en voz alta el morenito , se pasó una almohada por la cara -. ¡ No puedo dormirrr, juuu!

Desvelado , se levantó de la cama ... se puso unas bonitas zapatillas de ositos azules y caminó fuera de la habitación .

La puerta de enfrente , la habitación de Noriko chan , estaba medio abierta, y el pequeño ojiazul sintió el impulso de entrar y ver a la niña .

Todo estaba de nuevo muy bien colocado, las muñecas ( algunas sin cabeza xD) sobre las estantería , los sonajeros y peluches por todos lados ,una bonita cenefa de abanicos del clan Uchiha y una cuna en frente de la ventana .

Al estar un poco abierta , la brisa movía las cortinas y un fresquito agradable se expandía por cada rincón de la habitación .

Saruko se aproximó a la cuna, donde la preciosa niña castaña dormía serenamente .

Su respiración acompasada, su pechito subir y bajar pausadamente , esas marcas que la identificaban como hija de Naruto al igual que él por sus mejillas ... todo .

Sonrió un poco y una sensación de felicidad lo llenó por dentro ...

Infiltrando una mano por la reja de madera de la cuna , rozó un poco la suave cabecita sedosa .

- por que eres mi hermanita ... por eso te tengo que querer ... guapa ... :)

Mirándola una vez más , le dijo adiós con la mano, y arrastrando los pies salió de la habitación , cerrando la puerta con cuidado .

Y cuando ésta se había cerrado , Noriko chan , entre sueños ... sonrió .

**FIN OVA 2 .**

N/A : Bueno, aquí la lore todo resacosa , jejeje ¿ k tal? la ova 2 a acabado ahora me falta la 3,y creo k será la ultima ... jeje aunk aviso k tendrá dos partes tb , la diferencia será que ellos serán ya mas mayorcitos , ¡ adolescentes vamos jejeje! pero tranquilos, que el SasuNaru no faltara en la OVA 3 ,por eso no temáis .

Quería dar las gracias por dos cosas:

1- por haber llegado hasta este punto en leer mi historia, que no solo habéis leido Papá Naruto en sí, sino tb sus OVAS jeje ¡ ARIGATO! Y por supuesto por los reviews que me dejáis cada que vez que actualizo .

2- Para los que me leeís también en EDUCACIÓN SEXUAL , la última vez no contesté a ningún review por que estaba de bajón, gracias por los ánimos y por reviewarme de todas maneras ¡ SOIS LOS MEJORES ! JEJEJE . En dos o tres días , el cap 8 de Educación sexual estará echo así que ... a esperar jejeje, que os prometo que será interesante el capi ;) .

Bueno , antes de empezar a contestar los reviews, os aviso que tengo en mente tb dos oneshoots nuevos, así k si me véis publicar ajajja espero k los leáis eh? jajaja a los k leyeron " Matándote a sexo" se que a algunos os traumé jeje pero bueno, quería probara algo de Sado y creo decir que me salió bastante sado ... aunk los hay peores, eso sí xD.

Ahora sí , un musu, que piro a contestaros : cualquier cosa, podéis meteros en mi pág web que está en mi perfil , con dibus info adicional y demás, besitos , Lore.

- Yummy : ola wapa jajaja xD me alegro que te hayas reído mucho con esa primra parte, jejeje ahora verás la seguna ajjaja aber si te gusta tb xDDDD un musu wapa,espero tu review

- Cris :ola niniaaaa ¡ te vi en Marinaaaa ! jajajaj xd pero me dio vergu acercarme juuuu xDDDD , si, pobre sasu , lo tienen maltratado jajaja pero ya has visto ahora como se las gasta en la segunda parte de la ova eh? ajajaj xDDD pike! pike! xd juas juas la hija de shika y tema se llama Nadoka ya viste su dibu en mi house cof cof xd jaajjaja , anda con la aroa k perra xd jajaja musus ninia, nos vemos espero tu review.

- Kayry: ohayooo juas juas, tienes razón,pero Naruto tb estña bastante loco eh? xd ajajaj xDDD es la familia , los genes y esas cosas , que manda narices ... entre los genes itachinos y el kyubi manda narices xDDD espero k esta segunda parte te haya gustado ajaja xD un musu wapa ,esper tu revieew

- Yume: ohayo si! todos los tíos tontos k no sabes poner condondes se lo merecen muajaja aunk naruto se pasa un huevo y mediom pobre Konoha xd, ajajaja en este tb esta medio irritado xd jaja un musu ,espero tu review

- Kya: ohayo , pues ya sabes tía a chuscar en el cine, ¡ todos al cine! juas juas xD si te echa el moderador no es mi culpa eh? xd ajajajaj , bueno , no se si abré acertado con los nombres de los críos,pero a mí me gustan jeje un musunet, sigue leyéndome , espero tu review.

- ada chan : eyyy loca xD jajajate ha costado el sitio eh? ajajaj es k eva tiene una boca que ... xDDDDjuasss me meé con tu parodia de sasu y tsunade, si es que eres la polla repolla mujer xd juas juas xD pues como ves, Noriko es más tranquila , ajaja nos vemos por msn y foro loca, espero tu review

- Nekoi: ohayo wapaaa ´pues sí, exoste la píldora ,pero , Naruto es un tío ... ejem ejem ( vena feminista) cuando se entere k existe abrá tenido una docena de hijos por condón roto xD jajaja pero de momento no, más hijos no, no te digo k pasará en la ova 3 sobre sasunaru y la reproducción ,pero de momento noxd jajajaja xD , y tranki, sasu no kedaría embarazado xd jajaja , musunets , nada de infarto nos vemos en el foro , espero tu review pd: aber si me das tu msn eh? xd jajaja

-arli chan: ohayo vayaaa cuanto tiempo,desaparecida, ajaja te lo abrás leido todo de un tirón jeje me alegro k el final te haya gustado, y sorprendido tb claro ajaja pues si solo piensan en fornicar estos dos jajaja xDDD , aber si tengo tiempo para leer fics, incluido el tuyo , y reviewarte claro jeje musus, espeto tu review.

- Nikko: ohayo primer review eh? arigato .D, jajaa te diste cuenta de k estoy mas adelantada k en amor yaoi eh? xd ajajaj xDDD en la ova 3 habrá sasunaru trankila.,no sufrñas y pronto el 8 de educación sexual, el siete está subido ya jeje musus , espero más reviews tuyos .

MUSUS FUERTES, SIGO CONTESTANDO, HASTA LA SEMANA K VIENE, BESOS, LORE .


	26. OVA 3

**OVA 3- CELOS,CELITOS, CELOS.**

**(N/a: Bueno, se suponía que el ova 3 sería el último y de Saru chan de mayor ,pero ... he querido hacer éste más corto antes, y gracias a una idea de Fati chan a la que seguro todos leeis ,pues lo hace de puta madre oh yeahhh , se lo dedico en especial a ella, ya que fué la que me lo propuso y a todos a quienes siempre me leéis claro musus )**

**-( Otra vez más ... llega tarde ... ¡ y estoy de una mala ostia que lo flipas!)**

**Naruto Uzumaki enredaba por el correo electrónico del ordenador de su casa.**

**Había llegado de trabajar, ésto de ser Hokage era duro... y tras recoger a Saruko de la guardería y a la pequeña Noriko , con un cochecito que la llevaba a la guardería de Tsunade sama , volvió a casa.**

**Sasuke devería haber llegado a esa hora y de nuevo se retrasaba .**

**Con una furia inaduita ,pareciera que el Uzumaki fuera a cargarse las teclas del ordenador de lo mucho que apretaba.**

**Un señor feudal de la villa de la roca le pasaba planos de edificios para poder construir en Konoha y Naruto , con los humos que se llevaba aquellos días contestó al email con " Konoha no necesita esa mierda de edificios".**

**Dio un puñetazo al escritorio .**

**- ¡ ME CAGO EN LA PUTA , JODER! ¿ DÓNDE SE METE ÉSTE TÍO? - (n/A: quien no ha dicho esa frase a un novio o marido ? xD) **

**Saruko caminó hacia su padre, piruleta en boca y con carita de preocupación .**

**-¿ qué te pasa papi? - questionó el pequeño.**

**- nada¬¬- susurró de mal humor.**

**- ... **

**- ¡ BUAHHHH! - desde el comedor, Noriko chan empezaba a llorar.**

**- Nori chan llora, papi ... - le estiraba de la manga el morenito.**

**- pues ya se callará ... - chirrió los dientes .**

**- ... **

**( - ¿ dónde andas Sasuke? ¡ LLEVAS SEMANAS VINIENDO MÁS TARDE DE LO HABITUAL! ¿ CON QUIÉN ESTÁS ? )**

**Se escuchó la puerta de la casa abrirse , y como si tuviera un muelle en la silla , el rubio Hokage se levantó y corrió escaleras abajo.**

**Saruko lo seguía con curiosidad.**

**Uchiha Sasuke, con cara de cansancio y muy sudado se acercaba al capó de su hija, poniéndole el chupete y haciéndole mimitos para que dejara de llorar.**

**- ey Nori chan ¿ qué te pasa pequeña? ¿ eh? ya,ya shhh - se sentó al lado de la niña, haciéndole muecas.**

**Un fuerte pisotón llamó su atención, quejándose, el Uchiha levantó el rostro para ver de brazos cruzados a Naruto, frente a él y con cara de pocos amigos .**

**- Hola Naruto koi ¿ cómo te ha ido hoy? - se levantó para darle un beso , pero el ojiazul le apartó la cara.**

**Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin entender.**

**( - ¿ a éste que le pasa? ¿ese ovario artificial le estará dando problemas?- una imágen de Naruto rociando sangre por la punta de su pene , y chillando como un loco : ¡ Tengo la reglaaaa! se le cruzó por la mente - mejor que no piense bobadas ...UU)**

**Naruto parecía muy irritado.**

**- ey dobe ¿ qué coño te pasa? me miras como si quisieras cortarme el cuello... **

**- pues no estaría mal ...- contestó Naruto, con chulería - ¿ dónde estabas?**

**- ¿ de misión? - inquirió con sorna .¿ dónde quieres que esté? ¿ con un compi dándome el lote?**

**(N/a:si Sasuke, cúrratelo más , chaval)**

**- ¡ ¿ QUE ESTABÁS CON UN ANBU LIÁNDOTE A COSTA MÍA! ¡ MAMÓN! - Naruto le pegó un tortazo a Sasuke, que calló encima del sofá , alucinando completamente , el Uzumaki se lanzó sobre él, empezando a olerle la ropa .**

**- ... - Shock por parte del ojinegro.**

**- ¿ DÓNDE ESTÁS OLOR ?¿ DÓNDE? **

**- ¬¬ Naruto...- el más alto empezó a salir del shock y apartó a su koi de encima - ya basta ... era una broma , usuratonkachi ... **

**- ¡ NO! - se negaba el rubio - ¡ HUELO A ALGO RARO ! ¡ LO HUELO!**

**- ¿ Tal vez a sudor? ...¬¬**

**- ... - el chico se calló la boca, tenía razón ... sólo desprendía olor a cebolla frita .**

**(N/a: juas juas ...)**

**El Uzumaki se quitó de encima mientras Saruko con la boca de par en par susurraba .**

**- papá Naruto está loco, quiere matar a Sasuke baka ... **

**Ahora , el pequeño moreno no decía simplemente baka , le decía Sasuke baka ...UU .**

**- estás muyyyy raro, Naruto - Sasuke se colocó bien la ropa, mirando de arriba a abajo el sonrojado rostro de su koi , se lo parecía a él ... ¿ o estaba celoso?**

**- ¿ yo? - se escandalizó - ¿ raro? deliras ... ¡ jah! - le quitó importancia el Kage.**

**- como tú digas ... voy a darme una ducha ...- se sacó la parte de arriba de la camiseta y dejó la chaquetilla que llevaba ( empezaba a hacer fresco ...) encima del sofá ,subiendo a la ducha .**

**Naruto lo quedó observando mientras daba un portazo en el cuarto de baño, y cuando sintió como cerraba el pestillo, corrió hacia el sofá empezando a buscar por su chaqueta el móvil.**

**Saru chan se acercó a su paranoíco padre.**

**- ¿ papi... que haces?- alucinaba el niño .**

**- shhhh - lo mandaba callar Naruto - ¡ a callar niño! ¡ ni una palabra de ésto a tu padre!**

**Saruko asentía,pero no podía evitar mirar con miedo al rubio.**

**Naruto miraba el móvil,como si fuera una bomba que fuera a estallar y tecleando con fuerza buscaba la bandeja de mensajes de texto.**

**- no tiene mensajes ... ¡ joder!**

**Pic pic , en esos momentos el teléfono vibró y un dibujo de un mensaje de texto apareció en la pantalla.**

**Naruto tragó saliva, y meditando si estaba bien hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer ... acabó por clikar el : Leer mensaje nuevo .**

**En el remitente ponía : R.Anbu y en el mensaje se podía leer : Me parece bien , mañana podemos seguir hablando de ello, jeje seguro que saldrá perfecto, besos, hasta mañana .**

**Los ojos azules se le salían de sus órbitas , dejó caer en teléfono encima de la mesa y calló de culo en el suelo .**

**- ¿ papi ? - Saruko empezó a darle golpecitos en los hombros.**

**( - me engaña ... - boca abierta - ¡ ME ENGAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Cámara digital,prismáticos,kunais , shurinkens, olor de Sasuke impregnado en pergamino , ropa de camuflaje ... **

**- ¡ LISTO! - Ya se había preparado, tras muchas comeduras de cabeza sobre ese tal R. Anbu , y pensar que podía ser un amante secreto de SU Sasuke, Naruto decidió tomar medidas - ¡ LO VOY A SEGUIR! - mirada iluminada hacia el techo, puños arriba.- ¡ SABRÉ CON QUIEN ME ERES INFIEL , SASUKE BAKA!**

**Corrió hacia el comedor y buscando el aparato telefónico marcó con velocidad un número de teléfono.**

**Daba pisaditas en el suelo con ansiedad.**

**- ¿ sí? - una voz femenina atendía la llamada.**

**- ¿ Hinata? - questionó Naruto , atragantándose con su misma saliva.**

**- sí, soy yo... ¿ Naruto ,eres tú? **

**- sí ... verás , tengo prisa... ¿ puedo pedirte un favor? - enredaba los dedos en el hilo telefónico.**

**- si está a mi alcance ... :s - balbuceó ella.**

**- ¡ TRanquila ,es simple! ¿ podrías llevarte a Saruko y a Noriko a tu casa a comer? es que tengo unas cosas muy importantes que hacer en el despacho y ... creo que no pueda ir a recoger a Saruko y Noriko a la guardería...**

**- ¡ Claro! No hay problema , Naruto kun .**

**El rubio sonrió, aliviado.**

**- muchas gracias a la tarde los iré a buscar, chau - colgó .**

**Quedó serio, y poniéndose un pasamontañas negro , salió disparado por la ventana : en busca de Sasuke .**

**Corrió por los árboles, saltando de rama en rama , dirijiéndose a la dirección donde sabía ( por su libreta de asignación de misiones ) dónde estaban los ANBU en esos momentos .**

**Cruzó la frontera de Konoha , chocando de frente con el bosque, se entrometió entre él, y navegando por la poblada vegetación se dispuso a buscar su objetivo.**

**( - tienen que estar por aquí ... tienen que estar por aquí ... )**

**Se detuvo de lleno, sin hacer ruído( n/a: Naruto es bueno en esto, para algo es Hokage no? xd jaja) y sin ser visto u oscultado.**

**Una veintena de ANBUS, todos tras sus máscaras , estaban en diferentes posiciones , vigilando la entrada a Konoha .**

**Muchos de ellos hablaban entre ellos,pero la questión erá ...¿ cuál de ellos era Sasuke?**

**Sacando con cuidado el papel de pergamino impregnado de la fragancia axl para hombre xD de su Koi , lo olfateó( Kiba le ayudó en esa técnica jaja xD) y olorando al aire, empezó a arrastrarse por el barro, buscando a su amado ... **

**Encontró un riachuelo cerca, lleno de árboles altos y robustos , dónde entre ellos, había dos ANBU, hablando .**

**( - ¡ SASUKE!)**

**El más alto de los dos, era Sasuke, claramente , alto y fuerte , y con una voz grave y varonil que lo caracterizaba ...**

**(N/a: ohhhh ohhh xD) **

**El otro , era un palmo más bajo , y mucho más delgado que Sasuke, para desgracia de Naruto llevaba máscara puesta ... **

**El más menudo, en esos momentos, se reía a carcajadas y agarraba el brazo de su koi .**

**- ¿ entonces es seguro? - se escuchaba decir al Uchiha .**

**- sí - decía el otro - ¡ confía en mí , jejeje!**

**Estaba claro, ese ANBU estaba intentando ligarse a Sasuke, y el muy desgraciado de éste no hacia nada por evitarlo.**

**( - ¡ HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ TE VAS A ACORDAR DE ÉSTO!¡ INFIEL ¿ A MÍ! ¡ JA! )**

**- Jajaja- el afeminado ANBU estaba poniendo de los nervios a Naruto, que peligraba que las nueve colas del Kyubi fueran a salir en esos momentos, tirarse encima de los dos, matar de un zarpazo a ése descarado ¬¬ y llevarse a SU Sasuke a su " cueva" y que no saliera nunca más de ella.**

**(N/a: parida... cueva ... manda narices...) **

**Respirando varias veces, con lágrimas en los ojos y apretando los puños con frenesí, decidió no montar un escándalo, y por donde había llegado irse con discrección .**

**Horas más tarde ... **

**Saruko, con una ceja levantada y mirada dubitativa observaba a un Naruto, que daba el biberón a Noriko y cuya mirada se perdía en la puerta de la entrada .**

**- ¿ papi, por qué hemos comido en casa de Hiro y Hanna?- preguntaba el pequeño, para sacar un tema de conversación con su " extraño" padre rubio ...**

**- ... **

**- ¿ papi? - el niño insistía,pero Naruto no escuchaba a nada ni a nadie, es más , el biberón de Noriko estaba acabado hace tiempo, y la niña miraba con aburrimiento a éste.**

**El sonido de la llave abrir la puerta se escuchó , y Naruto tembló ligeramente .**

**Sasuke entraba tranquilamente , silvando y saludando alegremente .**

**- ¡ Buenas, familia! ¿ ya habéis comido? - preguntó al ver a los 3 en el comedor - que raro ¿ no?**

**Los ojos negros buscaron los azules de su koi, que agachó la cabeza .**

**- ¿ Naruto... pasa algo? **

**El kitsune se puso en pie, con la niña en brazos, caminó hacia el Uchiha y se la puso en brazos con algo de brusquedad, sin decir ni una palabra.**

**El kage subió escaleras arriba, sin decir nada y dando tremendo portazo que podría haber derribado la puerta.**

**- ... - Sasuke - ¿ y a éste que le pasa? **

**La tarde pasó larga y aburrida, Naruto no salía de su habitación y Sasuke, percatándose de que algún problema se cocía con su koi, decidió dejarlo solo en casa toda la tarde .,.. llevándose a Noriko y Saruko ( que no puso muchas trabas para ir, ya que al pequeño la actitud de su padre rubio no le hacia mucha gracia...) a dar un paseo por Konoha.**

**Sasuke estuvo junto a Shikamaru y Neji, que esa tarde llevaban a sus hijos al parque también .**

**- ¡ Ey! - saludaba Shikamaru, que llevaba en su carrito a la pequeña Nadoka, con cara a de aburrida total - ¿ y Naruto?**

**- en casa ... - contestó el Uchiha, sentándose junto a Shikamaru y Neji en un banco - está raro ... ¿ vosotros sabéis algo? - alzó una ceja -**

**- ¿ nosotros? - replicaron a la vez ambos shinobis - ... **

**- si no lo sabes tú, que eres su koi ... ¬¬ - carraspeó Neji.**

**- verdad ... - se pasó las manos por la cabeza el moreno - me tiene preocupado este kitsune ... **

**Saruko se metió en la conversación , Noriko dormía en su cochecito.**

**- Sasuke baka , ¿ puedo ir a los columpios con Hanna y Hiro? - el niño señalaba a un parquecito de arena de playa, rodeado de ballas .**

**Sasuke frunció el ceño .**

**- pues no - dijo tajante.**

**Saru chan abrió mucho los ojos, Neji y Shikamaru observaban .**

**- pues sí ... - contestó el niño, rebelde.**

**- no ... - se acercó a él, rostro con rostro y con seriedad - no si me sigues llamando Sasuke baka, yo soy papá ... **

**- ... no eres papá - enrojeció el pequeño.**

**- si lo soy ¬¬ , y si no me lo dices, no irás a jugar ... **

**El morenito tembló , inchó los mofletes, los dos jounnins evitaban reírse en esos momentos , Saruko miró al parquecito, donde Hiro y Hanna lo saludaban con la mano .**

**- vale ... baka ... papá ... - rojo como un tomate.**

**- ¿ cómo? - se pasó la mano por la oreja, disimulando que no había escuchado .- más fuerte... **

**- ¡ PAPÁ QUIERO IR A JUGAR! - gritó el ojiazul , Noriko gruñó en sueños , lloriqueando un poco.**

**La dicha que sentía en esos momentos el Uchiha era infinita.**

**- jeje, así me gusta ... puedes ir jeje**

**Shikamaru y Neji alucinaban .**

**( - madre mía ... ¿ aún no le había dicho papá? que fuerte ... - meditaba Neji)**

**( - menuda panda de tres estamos echos ... las mujeres nos explotan pfff - bostezó - bueno, aunque en el caso de Sasuke, Naruto no es mujer ... pero se las trae ... domar a Sasuke Uchiha ... quien lo diría ... ¡ pero míralo! - observó la sonrisa de oreja a oreja en la cara pálida y feliciana - parece más gay de lo que es con esa sonrisa ... )**

**Saruko , sin mirar atrás , corrió hacia la arena, Shikamaru soltó a la pequeña Nadoka y la llevó en brazos hacia la arena, sentándola con un cubito , una pala y un rastrillo.**

**- y tú no te muevas de aquí ¿ neh? **

**Nadoka miraba a su padre con expresión de estar diciéndole : " ¿ te crees que estando aquí sentada sin hacer nada, rodeada de arenita y tranquila me voy a mover? tu flipas ... "**

**Shikamaru volvió a su lugar en el banco, junto a los otros dos padres.**

**- ¿ cómo dejas a la cría sola en la arena, Nara?**

**- no pasa nada, Hyuga, viene de familia ... en la arena ella está tranquila ...- encogió los hombros éste .**

**Así pasó la tarde , los 3 padres mirando como tontos a sus hijos jugar .**

**Noriko no dió la lata en toda la tarde ,pero Saru chan sí .**

**Con el cubo que le quitó a Nadoka de las manos lo llenó de arena y se lo echó encima a Hanna, que gritó y lloró como una posesa.**

**Hiro y Saruko se reían .**

**Neji se enfureció con Sasuke , tachando de malcriado a su hijo y el Uchiha y el Hyuga casi caen a golpes.**

**Total, que con arena hasta los calzocillos y con un tirón de orejas por malo, Saruko llegó a casa , junto un irritado Sasuke y una niña silenciosa en su carricoche.**

**Por la noche, Naruto estaba metido en la cama a las diez, seguía sin mirar a Sasuke y no hizo cena para él .**

**El Uchiha estaba empezando a impacientarse por aquella actitud tan infantil por parte de su pareja.**

**Entró en la habitación , tras ponerse las calzonas del pijama ( azul marino) y se dirigió al Kitsune que se hacía el dormido.**

**Encendió la lamparita, obligándolo a abrir los ojos .**

**- ¡¡¡¡ mmmm! Sasuke- baka¿ qué haces con la luz? ¡ quiero dormir! **

**El moreno se sentó en el borde de la cama, escrutándolo totalmente, buscando una explicación a aquel absurdo comportamiento.**

**¿ qué coño te pasa a tí? me lo puedes explicar ... **

**- nada ... déjame ... - se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza, Sasuke se la quitó lanzándola contra la pared.**

**-¿ cómo que nada? ¡ ESTÁS MUY RARO USURATONKACHI! - chilló con irritación éste .**

**Se hizo un ligero silencio, Naruto abrió con fuerza los ojos, mostrando mucha fiereza, quedó de rodillas en la cama y , apretando mucho los labios empujó a su koi de esta.**

**- ¡ FUERA! **

**- ¿ FUERA DE QUÉ? ¿ QUE DICES BAKA? - chillaba con altanería .**

**- ¡ NO QUIERO QUE HOY DUERMAS CONMIGO, NO ME DA LA GANA! ¡ VETE AL SOFÁ!**

**- ¿ QUÉ ME VAYA AL SOFÁ? ¡ ¿ TÚ FLIPAS O QUÉ? **

**- ¡ EL QUE FLIPA MUCHO ERES TÚ! **

**Y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó contra Sasuke y empezó a pegarle en la cara, el Uchiha, agresivo también se defendió y empezó una ardua lucha en la habitación, con lamparillas y cojines por el aire incluído .**

**- ¿¡ SE TE HA IDO LA CABEZA O QUÉ! - Sasuke, con sangre en la nariz señalaba a Naruto con el dedo .**

**- ¡ ME PONES LOS CUERNOS! - chillaba el kitsune con la vena de la sien a punto de reventar - ¡ TE HE VISTO!**

**- ¿ QUÉ QUE? oO -**

**- ¡ QUE TE HE VISTO HABLANDO CON UN ANBU, HOY, Y SE NOTABA A LEGUAS QUE INTENTABA LIGAR CONTIGO!**

**- ¿ CONMIGO? ¿ ANBU? - Sasuke estaba alucinando.**

**- ¡ PUES SÍ! - corrió hacia la mesita , donde estaba el teléfono móvil del Uchiha -¡ MIRA! - buscó el mensaje de texto que él había leído - ¿ qué coño es ésto? ¿ quién es R. ANBU? **

**Sasuke le quitó el móvil , leyendo el mensaje, con la quijada desencajada y con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas.**

**- ¡ ME HAS ESPIADO!¿ CÓMO HAS SIDO CAPAZ?**

**- ¿ CÓMO HAS SIDO CAPAZ DE ENGAÑARME?¡ TE HE DADO LO MEJOR DE MÍ Y DE MI CUERPO , PAYASO!**

**Sasuke zarandeó a Naruto y el Uzumaki lo zarandeó a él a su misma vez.**

**-**

**- ¿TE CREES QUE VOY A PERMITIR QUE ME ESPIES? ¡ ESE CHAVAL ES UN COMPAÑERO, Y PUEDE MANDARME LOS MENSAJES QUE QUIERA! **

**- ¡ PUES NO! - Naruto enloquecido .- ¡ Y MAÑANA VAIS A FLIPAR!V ¡ BUSCARÉ UNO A UNO A TODOS LOS ANBU DE KONOHA PARA DESCUBRIR QUIEN ESE ESE TAL R.ANBU!**

**- Estás paranocio ...- siseó flipante el moreno .**

**- ¡ ¿Paranócio yo!- se señaló el pecho .**

**- pues sí ,¿ y sabes que te digo?- lo agarró por la cintura - Que me da igual lo que pienses ... ¿ quieres comprobarlo oliendo mi piel? - se mordió los labios.**

**Naruto inspirò fuerte, Sasuke estaba en esos momentos sobre él, apretando sus muslos con fuerza .**

**- pues no estaría mal ... ¡ Olerás a mierda, seguro! - rechinó los dientes .**

**- ¡ PRUEBA A VER! - Y con furia , se lanzó contra la boca hambrienta , cayendo sobre el colchón y " haciendo la guerra en la cama" xD.**

**Tras el acto sexual, Naruto, orgulloso echó a Sasuke de todas maneras, sacándolo desnudo al pasillo con una almohada y una manta y cerrando con un jutsu la puerta .**

**- "¡ TE ACORDARÁS DE ÉSTO!"- murmuró hablando con la puerta ante él, escuchando los chillidos de la niña, que se había despertado con tanto agetreo, golpe y sonido de muelles y orgasmos .**

**Resumiendo, Sasuke no durmió casi nada, tuvo que dormir primero a Noriko y darle un vaso de leche con galletas a un desvelado Saruko, que lloroso pensaba que sus " papás" estaban matándose y que se iban a divorciar... **

**--------------------------------**

**El día siguiente no fué mejor.**

**Tras dejar a Saruko y Noriko en la guardería de Tsunade sama, se dirigió junto a su koi al despacho de Hokages ,convocando una reunión urgente con todos los ANBUS de la villa.**

**Un total de 30 ANBUS se presentaron velozmente y con puntualidad, preguntándose ¿para que los convocaba el Rokudaime?**

**Naruto, que iba completamente vestido como Hokage ese día, se levantó seriamente de la silla, mirando a la ordenada fila de ANBUS , Sasuke estaba al lado de la la silla, con un goterón cayendo por su sien ... **

**- Os he llamado por qué tengo algo que averiguar,algo muy importante ...- empezó a dar vueltas alrededor de ellos, como una fiera que medita como asaltar a su presa .**

**- Na ...- quiso decir algo Sasuke, pero el rubio se giró mirándolo con decisión .**

**- ¡ CÁLLATE!**

**Sasuke frunció el ceño con molestia.**

**- Las mujeres pueden irse ... - susurró - ... y también todo aquel que sea igual de alto o más alto que Sasuke Uchiha ... **

**Sin entender nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, veintidos de los 30 que estaban allí salieron por la puerta, totalmente consternado.**

**Ocho hombres quedaron allí entonces, delante de un Naruto cruzado de brazos y con cara de pocos amigos .**

**- uno de vosotros ... intenta quitarme a MI koi ...- empezó a recitar rechinando los dientes .**

**éstos se alarmaron , murmurando velozmente.**

**- ¿ qué?**

**- ¿ cómo cree?**

**- ¡ Yo no soy gay!**

**- Hokage sama. ¡ Por favor!**

**- SILENCIO - alto y claro - ¡ No se quien es de todos vosotros por que no ví su cara, y la voz tampoco la escuché muy bien ... - hacía gestos con el dedo .**

**Sasuke insistía con intervenir, pero Naruto no se lo iba a permitir.**

**- ¡ TIENES QUE ESCUCHARME, BAKA ! ¡ ESTÁS SIENDO UN ...!**

**- ¡ QUE TE CALLES! - le bramó ensordecedoramente - Ahora mismo ¡ VOY A SABER QUIEN ES!¡ BAJAOS LO PANTALONES, RÁPIDO!**

**oo Caras XD .**

**- ¿ los pantalones ? ¡ ESTÁ LOCO!**

**- Muajajaja ¿ loco? Se que el tal R.ANBU que manda los mensajes a mi koi no va a reconocer que se lo quiere ligar, por eso voy a hacer una prueba de su culpabilidad ... - apretó el puño - palparé todos vuestos culos para ver cual de ellos tiene el agujero más agrandado ... ¡ ESE SERÁ EL CULPABLE !**

**- ¡ NARUTO! - Sasuke alucinaba .**

**El rubio iba hacia los ocho chicos, metiendo uno por uno la mano por la parte trasera de sus apretados pantalones, sin piedad alguna xD.**

**- ¡ Un pollón como el de Sasuke tiene que dejar marca! ¡ LA DEJA , OS LO ASEGURO! ¡ MUAJAJJAA! - ida de pinza total, el bochorno era enorme .**

**Antes de que tocara el culo al cuarto chico, éste se separó, se sacó la máscara y un cabello caoba oscuro por los hombros y un rostro afeminado y delicado salió a la luz .**

**- ¡ Sasuke ., será mejor que le digamos la verdad! - sudaba el muchacho, que devería tener la misma edad que ellos dos .**

**Naruto enrojeció terriblemente, mientras Sasuke se pasaba las manos por la cara.**

**- ¡ Así que eres tú! - siseó echando humo por las fosas nasales - ¡ TÚ TE HAS FOLLADO A MI NOVIO!**

**- ¡ NO! - lloriqueaba él - Si es verdad que soy el que le mandé ese mensaje , pero ¡ NO HEMOS ECHO NADA!**

**- ¡ MENTIRA! - dió una patada en el suelo Naruto .**

**- ¡ ES VERDAD JODER! - Sasuke fué hacia ellos dos - ¡ Ryosuke y yo no tenemos nada!**

**El resto de ANBUS miraban con curiosidad la escena .**

**Naruto se giró hacia ellos, y señalándoles la puerta los ordenó marchar .**

**- ¡ PODÉIS IROS! ¡ LARGO! - ordenó .**

**Muchos suspiraron del alivio de no haber sido tocados, y los 3 primeros ANBUS que habían sido mancillados por su Hokage dejaban escapar unos sollozos que seguramente irían acompañados de algunas lágrimitas avergonzadas.**

**(N/a: suerte de las máscaras xd jaajja)**

**Mientras susurraban algunas cosas con referencia al kitsune, el resto de hombres se fueron, quedando ellos tres en la sala .**

**- Devería desterrarte de Konoha ... ¡ O MATARTE A OSTIAS! - se remangó un poco, Sasuke le apretó del brazo .**

**- ¡ MIRA NARUTO, YA QUE ERES UN CELOSO DE MIERDA¬¬ VOY A TENER QUE CONTÁRTELO!**

**- ¿ CONTARME EL QUÉ? - le chilló .**

**- lo que pasa , Hokage sama ... - lloriqueaba el chico - a mí no me gusta Sasuke Uchiha ... es verdad que soy gay ... (N/a no se nota no¬¬) y que su koi me parece un hombre " apetecible" - tragó saliva , mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño - ¡ PERO NUNCA INTERARÍA LIGÁRMELO!**

**Se arrodilló ante él .**

**(N/a: Haber quien es la lista o listo que lo intenta ...¬¬ xDDDD sería un suicidio, tanto por Naruto como por Sasuke... xd )**

**El rubio solo hacía muecas disgustadas con la boca .**

**- ¿ por qué devería creerte? ¬¬**

**- por lo que te tenemos que decir ... - el moreno se sonrojó - la familia de Ryosuke, el clan Sagara ... es especialista en tallar y confeccionar las mejores joyas del país ... **

**- ... Oo - Los ojos del kitsune se abrieron un poco por la impresión .**

**Ryosuke se puso en pie, y buscando velozmente por su bolsillo le dió un paquetito a Sasuke en la mano.**

**El Uchiha tragó saliva y apretando el paquetito en su puño, se fué acercando a su koi lentamente... el rubio temblaba ante lo que estaba a punto de pasar.**

**- No quería que lo supieras ... he tenido que reunirme mucho con los Sagara, sobretodo con Ryu que era mi compañero para mandar hacer esto que ... quiero entregarte...**

**Los palpitares del corazón del kitsunse se aceleraban apresuradamente , Sasuke agarraba sus manos, evitando los continuos espasmos.**

**- ha sido una manera un poco rara de darte ésto y pedirte lo que te quiero pedir ... demo ...**

**- Sasuke ... - lloriqueó un poco Naruto , como un flan .**

**Abrió la cajita, y un fino anillo de oro con un pequeño cristal de color lila oscuro apareció , brillante y hermoso .**

**- ahora que los gays pueden casarse ... tú y yo ... - sonrojo muy notorio, al Uchiha no le era fácil decirle aquello xD- ... ¿ podríamos ca-casarnos? **

**- ... **

**- ... UU - rojo como un tomate.**

**- Sasuke ... - Naruto separó los brazos del Uchiha de los de él , con la cabeza agachada .**

**El suelo empezó a temblar, y cuando Naruto elevó el rostro para poder encontrar su mirada con la de Sasuke unos ojos rojos furiosos fueron los reyes del momento y de la escena ... **

**- ¿ CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PEDIRME QUE ME CASE CONTIGO DE UNA FORMA TAN POCO ROMÁNTICA?**

**El edificio de los Hokages empezó a vibrar, los golpes de muebles chocar contra suelos y paredes se escuchaban por toda la vila, los gritos de Sasuke y el pobre Ryosuke también .**

**- ¡ PERDEROS AMBOS DE MI VISTA! ¡ Y NUNCA MÁS VUELVAS A HACER NEGOCIOS CON MI KOI! - chillaba el furioso Kitsune , haciendo eco por todo el lugar.**

**- ¡ DESDE LUEGO, HOKAGE SAMA! - lloraba el pobre chico .**

**- ¡ NARUTO , YA BASTAAAA! ¡ NO ME DES CON UNA BARA EN LA ESPALDAAAA! - Espetaba el moreno .**

**- ¡ A MÍ O ME LO PIDES COMO ES DEVIDO , CON VELAS , HOTEL DE LUJO Y CENA JUNTO AL MAR O NADAAAAAA! ¡ MALDITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**FIN OVA 3 - ( Y semanas más tarde, tras pagar una buena suma de dinero en un restaurante , y en un hotel cerca a la orilla del Mar, Sasuke le pidió a Naruto ( por segunda vez) que se casara con él ( Saruko y Noriko quedaron invitados en casa de Neji y Hinata) y el kitsune, haciéndose el sorprendido ( - ¡ KYAAA! ¡ NO ME LO ESPERABA:D , dijo que sí . )**

**n/a: En fin, esta OVA a sido algo peculiar, no se si a Fati le abrá gustado jeje pero es lo que hay chica ...UU jajaja xd He tardado un pcoo más de lo que suelo en actualizar, lo se,pero es que a partir de ahora , como estoy bastante ocupada escribiré menos seguido... así que no se cuando subiré el siguiente , ¡ así que ha tener paciencia! La ova 4 si será la última, y esta vez con los niños ya creciditos jejeje espero que os guste -**

**Aviso que Educación sexual , estará para dentro de dos o tres días , jeje ;) .**

**Un beso fuerte , espero vuestros reviews y más visitas a mi página web k poko a poco va reyenándose, besos a todos, lorena.**

**Neko-neka:ola wapa, gracias por leer mis fics, jeje asi k nueva en el yaoi? jeje pues espero k sigas leyendome y a otras muy buenas autoras k tienen buenisimos fics ,espero mas reviews tuyos neh? musus.**

**MiarU: EY wapa k tal? asias por el review neh? jejeje ya saru chan va a crecer, un besito y sigue leyendome;)**

**cris: esa crisss, desaparecida! ( tenemos k quedar un dia d estos eh? ajaja) pues si, te has tenido k leer unos pocos de golpe xd ber si me lees el de Brothers of metal loca jejeje musus**

**Motiko chan: ola WAPO me alegro k te haya gustado, jajaj si , sasu era un poco calzonazos la verdad xd jajaja y tb asias por leer el de brothers of metal xd jajaja si en el fondo te gustó y todo eh? ajaja xd ,pronto edu; besos y espero tu review.**

**Nikko: ohayomucho niño eh? xd jajaja la guardería completa ajajaj xDDDDDD , espero k me sigas leyendo , un musu espero futuros reviews tuyos**

**clau17: ohayo aki tienes continuacion jeje, ya k por msn estas ansiosa jaja xd al fin puedes leer, un musu wapa ,espero tu review.**

**mahokuswettcandy: Ohayo, como siempre., tu nick es unico xd jajaa si chica, naru es duro,pero sasu tb tiene lo suyo xd jajaja k dos par de bakas xd jajaja en unos dias edu, ¿ chuscaran? no se sabe ejeje xd.**

**Vierna: ohayoo uooooo xd te gustan los guns? a mi me gustan bastante jeje axlll k bueno estas , locuras a parte,jajaj asias por el review, espero el siguiente neh? chauuuu**

**Yummy: ohayo si es k las reconciliacione son lo mejor tia, siempre acaban en sexo ajajaj y no se decirte kien de los dos es mas bobo ¿ igual? ajaja espero tu review de este capi negh? musus **

**akaritsuki: ohayoooo asi me gustak te acostumbres a dejar review:d k hace ilu a la autora jujuju pues a mi los tios cvon perilla me ponen un monton xd jajaja espero tu rview wapa, musus.**

**Yume: ola yo tengo dos hermanos pekes k yo y se lo k es xd Saruko power ( pobre Nori con lo buena k es xd jaajaj) un beso wapa, asias por el review ,epsero el siguyiente neh? chau**

**Kya: ohayoooya ves, los niños son una mezcla de rugrats y la familia adams xd jajaja asias por pensar k mi lectura se hace amena nome gusta andarme tp con chikitas ajaja xd besos wapa espero tu review.**

**Nekoi: ola wapa ¡ jo aun no he podido leer tu fic,pero lo are :( me jode no tener casi tiempo sniff sniff.DESDE LUEGO ,los niños a esa edad son la polla, y tienen unas peleas ... yo veo a mis primos y tendría la tira de historias k escribir : saruko and company: plagio de los rugrats jajaja xd xTrankila k yo a sasu no lo cambio de seme a uke ... soy de las k opina k las apariencias engañan y el k parece mas macho de la pareja despues es el k mas le gusta k le den por culo xd jajaa , verdad, te tengo agregada ajaja musus wapa ,espero tu revieew.**

**Chy san: ola wapa aun no puedo leer tus capis nuevos, ju, k asco no tener tiempo me alegro k te siga gustando mi fic, besos espero tu reviewe **

**BERGDORA-HERMI18-LORENA.**


	27. OVA 4

**OVA 4- PARTE 1- Es mi futuro vívelo, disfrútalo .**

Los pasos acelerados y veloces se aproximaban a la mansión Uchiha.

Un joven de 17 años de edad, corría dichoso de suelo a banco y de banco a rama, pasando por los lados de la gente que se quejaban de tanta prisa.

La puerta se abrió tras un buen rato buscando las llaves , que se cayeron de los nervios al suelo, entrando como pedro por su casa.

- ¡ YA ESTOY EN CASA! ¡ VIEJOSSSS!¡ NORIKOOOO!- a grito pelado ,el muchacho dejaba la el portashurinkens encima de la mesa , y dando saltitos alegres se tiró encima del sofá,con peligro de romperlo de la brutalidad en la que se había echado encima.

Bajando las escaleras y con el ceño fruncido, una chica de 14 años con dos trenzas largas castañas y de unos ojos oscuros enfurecidos ,hizo aparición .

- ¡ SARUKO , YA BASTA DE CHILLAR TANTO! ¡ NO ME DEJAS CONCENTRARME! - espetó bastante irritada la chica fulminando a su hermano mayor.

Saruko era un muchacho de complexión delgada , de hombros anchos y piernas largas.

Moreno y con una media melena que recogía con una pequeña coleta cuando le apetecía , y unos grandes ojos azules que había heredado de su padre Hokage.

El chico sonreía zorrunamente desde el sofá ante el enfado de su hermana pequeña , que como él, era delgada y de piernas largas, aunque con 14 años su constitución aún no era la de una mujer.

- vamos Noriko, no seas tontita- Saruko se puso en pie, le sacaba una cabeza a Noriko y le acarició el pelo - ¿ y los viejos?¡ Tengo algo que deciros!

- Papá Naruto está en el despacho ¬¬ y Papá Sasuke con los ANBU , así que tendrás que esperar a la hora de la cena ... - contestó la chica con mala gana - ¿ qué es eso tan importante que tienes que contar?

Saruko empezó a silvar, haciéndose el interesante ,pero Noriko seguía fulminándolo.

- si me lo vas a contar me avisas - hizo amago de regresar por donde había venido - tengo que estudiar para el exámen de acceso a chunnin , así que no estoy para tonterías ...

- ¡ NORI CHAN, NORI CHAN ,ESPERA! - la detuvo Saruko agarrándola del brazo .

- ¿ qué ¬¬? ¿ me lo vas a contar o no? - preguntó de nuevo ella.

- bueno... ¡ claro! - la acercó al sofá - siéntate conmigo hermanita jeje.

Los dos hermanos fueron hacia el sofá y se sentaron uno delante del otro .

- Shikamaru sensei me deja presentarme al exámen de acceso a jounnin ¿ qué te parece?

- ...

¿ Noriko?

- JUASSSSS - la chica empezó a reírse con frenesí - ¡ NO ME LO CREO, JUAS JUAS! XD.

- ¬¬ ¿ cómo que no te lo crees? - frunció el ceño el ojiazul.

- pues por que no te veo haciendo el exámen hermanito... eres un desastre para los estudios jijiji - rió la chica , tapándose la boca con la mano.

- Shikamaru sensei me ha dicho que lo puedo hacer ¬¬ - fulminación instantánea.

- claro - asentía con la cabeza la pequeña - por que llevas meses dándole la bara para presentarte ... jaja y ahora que a Hanna y Hiro los dejan presentarse al exámen ya no tiene excusas para decirte a tí que no jejeje ¡ de todas maneras suspenderás xd! - se burló la chica , la mirada oscura tremendamente parecida a cierta persona...

(N/a: adivinidad a quien xd jajaja)

Saruko se puso en pie, bastante enfadado y dolido en su orgullo.

- ¡ PUES QUE SEPAS QUE LO LOGRARÉ!¡ YO VALGO, YO TENGO TALENTO NORIKO!

- sí, sí ...- le daba la razón como a los locos ellas.- talento para hacer el primo... por que otra cosa ... xD.

- ¡ No todos somos unos listillos como tú ! ¡ mona!

Noriko alzó una ceja .

- siempre tiene que haber una oveja negra en la familia Saruko, ese eres tú ¬¬ - contestó la chica mordaz, ladeó el rostro - yo pude usar el sharingan a los siete años y tú hasta los doce nada de nada jeje

- ¬¬ me da igual, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes, mala víbora...

Noriko le sacó la lengua.

- ji me gusta hacerte enfadar...

- no hace falta que lo jures ... ¬¬

- seguro que Hanna y Hiro se sacarán el grado y tú no jeje

- ¡ VETE A LA MIERDA!

El moreno se lanzó contra la chica, empezando una pelea a base de arañazos y golpes ( la típica ,vamos ajaja), en ese momento , mientras el sofá peligraba en romperse , la puerta se abrió y Naruto y Sasuke, que se habían encontrado por el camino de vuelta a casa ,entraban en esos momentos a su dulce hogar.

Encontraron a Saruko tirando de las trenzas a su hermana menor, mientras que ella le metía un pie en la boca con toda la potencia de sus músculos.

- ¡ NIÑATA EMPOLLONA Y ESTÚPIDA!

-¡ MALDITO SARUKO!¡ ERES UN NIÑATO INMADURO!

-¡ AHORA VERÁS ...!

Sasuke y Naruto : U - goterón.

- ¿ niños ... otra vez os estáis matando? - Naruto , con el sudor cayendo de la sien miraba como se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza .

Sasuke dió un paso adelante, de mal humor, dio dos palmadas fuertes en el aire y un alarido grave.

- ¡ PARAD DE UNA VEZ!

Saruko y Noriko se detuvieron, miraron a su padre que los miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

- oh,oh, papá Sasuke ... - siseó Noriko mientras tragaba saliva.

- kuso ...- Saruko la imitó, quedando los dos quietos encima del sofá ,como tranquilos cachorritos inocentes.

Sasuke era más mayor,pero ni una arruga recorría su serio rostro , sus escrutantes ojos negros miraban con ira a sus hijos y una perilla cuidada le daba masculinidad y madurez a su rostro .

(N/a: al final se decantó por las perillas jujuju)

- ¿ no os da verguenza ? ¡ TENÉIS 17 Y 14 AÑOS,COÑO! - se quejó el ANBU , caminando hacia Saruko y dándole un capón en la cabeza.

- ¡ PAPÁ! - le reprochó el moreno tras el golpe .

Naruto , moviendo la cabeza como signo de negación fue hacia su marido .

- Sasuke baka ... déjalos... son críos...

- ¡ NO SON CRÍOS! - le espetó Sasuke ,apartándole el brazo al rubio - ¡Y TÚ! - señaló a su hija - ¡ LAS SEÑORITAS NO SE COMPORTAN ASÍ!

Noriko se puso muy roja., y levantándose del sofá ,corrió escaleras arriba a su habitación .

- eres demasiado duro , ¬¬ Sasuke ... - se quejó el Hokage al ver como su duro marido había echo daño a su hija menor.

- bah ... polladas ... ¡ Y TU! - señaló a Saruko - ¡ Ya va siendo hora que madures!¿ no crees?

Saruko se puso en pie, endureció el gesto y arrugando la nariz contestó el Uchiha mayor.

- papá , no seas aguafiestas ... paso de escucharte , me piro ¬¬

El chico cogió la mochila , se alisó la ropa un poco y se dirigió a la puerta.

- ¿ a dónde vas , hijo? - preguntó Naruto siguiéndolo .

El Uzumaki no había cambiado nada, estaba un poco más gordito que cuando era jóven ,pero igual de guapo que siempre.

- ¡ No os importa! - portazo.

Sasuke y Naruto quedaron solos, el rubio miraba ceñudo a Sasuke ,sin pestañear.

- ¿ qué ? -. se defendió éste de la mirada acusadora.

- que eres un baka ... nada más ni nada menos ...

Naruto se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la cena de aquella noche, dejando a Sasuke quejándose y sentándose en el cómodo sofá .

------------------------------

- ¡ A VECES NO SOPORTO A MI FAMILIA! - Saruko dió un fuerte golpe en el escritorio de una habitación pequeña y clareada.

Estaba realmente tenso.

- ¿ nueva pelea? - una voz femenina proveniente del suelo le contestaba a sus réplicas.

- ¡ SÍ, TÍA Y ESTOY HASTA LOS HUEVOS!

- creo que exageras ... tu siempre con tus problemáticas tonterías... Saruko kun ...

La chica que estaba en el suelo , sentada en una gran almohada de colores vivos se puso en pie, caminó hacia él y masajeó un poco su espalda .

- estoy arto Nadoka... a veces siento que no puedo más ... - la voz del moreno sonaba un poco quebrada

- que yo sepa te llevas bien con tus padres ¿ neh? - le susurraba ella en el oído, a la vez que masajeaba con lentitud sus hombros.

- sí ... me llevo bien - tragó saliva este,con la mirada fija en la lamparita apagada - ... pero a veces pienso que no me valoran lo suficiente... tu padre me dió permiso para la prueba de acceso a jounnin hoy ¿ sabes? y sabes que hizo Noriko?

-¿ qué?

- ¡ SE MOFÓ DE MÍ!

- ammm ... bueno, no se lo tengas en cuenta... tu puedes hacerlo,aunque sea un rollo ¿ no? ¿ lo crees?

La chica dejó los hombros en paz dando la vuelta al rostro contraído del muchacho .

Saruko se encontró con un par de ojos verdes y alargados , una sonrisita pasota y un largo mechón moreno que le caía por la frente , a diferencia del resto de su cabello,corto y rubio ... heredado de su madre.

- gracias, Nadoka ...

El Uchiha acercó sus labios a los de ella, sellándolos en un pequeño beso .

Nadoka sonrió , mientras acariciaba su cara.

- creo que te preocupas por tonterías , Saruko... tienes que pasar más de las cosas que te molestan ...

- ya pero ... - replicó él.

- pero nada ... Noriko solo diría eso para fastidiarte, ella sabe que vales ;) para algo somos amigas ¿ no?

- ...

El muchacho se sintió más aliviado, se abrazó al cuello de la chica, que tenía un cuerpo menudo pero curvilinio, al igual que su madre.

- para tener 15 años eres muy madura ¿ sabes? - le sonrió Saruko, plasmando sus órbes azules en las verdes de ella .

- bueno ... es lo que tiene tener un padre pasota como el mio jejeje

- bueno... Shikamaru sensei es un caso único en el mundo ...

Nadoka suspiró.

- te aseguró que yo sería idéntica a él si mi madre no me metiera caña cada día para que sea más activa ... pff , mi tio Gaara es bastante calmado ,pero su marido : Rock Lee es todo lo contrario ...

- jejeje pero se quieren

- pues sí ... - la chica se acurrucó de nuevo en su gran cojín de colores .

- gracias por ayudarme eres la mejor

- de nada ... sabes que estoy para lo que necesites ... una novia no solo está para hacer exploraciones de garganta ...

- sí jeje - se aproximó gateando un poco hacia ella, con sonrisita zorruna - una cosita más , antes de que me vaya ... jeje

- ¿ neh?

- ... mañana ... - ronroneó - mis padres no estarán ... no volverán hasta la noche ... - besó y mordisqueó un poco la clavícula de ella - ¿ querrías venir... un ratito? - hundió la cabeza en el cuello y hombros de ella.

La jóven Nara bufó .

- pff por mí si,demo ... a mí no me apetece chuscar tanto a como a tí, salidorro ...

- ya te buscaré las ganas - se separó de ella - tú tranquila ;) - le guiñó un ojo.

- vaaaaaaleee iré , ahora vete, que en nada mi madre me llama para cenar ...

- okis ...

Saruko se puso en pie, dió un pequeño pico en los labios a su chica y salió por la ventana tal y como había venido.

--------------------------------------

Hora de la cena, casa de los Uchiha ...

Saruko, Sasuke y Naruto se habían sentado en la mesa y comenzaban a cenar ...

Saruko observaba a sus padres , buscando con la mirada la presencia de su hermana , sin encontrarla .

- ¿ y Noriko? - preguntó mientras se servía ramen en un plato.

(N/a: cofffff coffff xd)

- en casa de los Hyuga - contestó Naruto - no creo que tarde ...

- ah... ¿ otra vez? - preguntó - va cada tarde ... ¿ no?

Sasuke no participaba en la conversación, estaba demasiado entretenido devorando el arroz con verduras de su plato.

- sí ¿ tiene algo de malo que vaya a casa de su mejor amiga? - preguntó Naruto levantando una ceja .

-mm ... no - encogió la cabeza éste - pero lleva unas semanas un poco rara ... siempre sale y llega tarde ...

- ¿ y que problema tiene eso? ¬¬- intervino de una vez Sasuke, con la boca llena - deja a tu hermana enpaz ... Saruko , tú también vas a casa de tu novia cuando te apetece ... ni que tu hermana tuviera un lio en casa de Neji y Hinata ...

El ojiazul se quedó callado , Sasuke tenía razón ... su hermanita pequeña no sufría peligro estando en casa de su mejor amigo: Hiro y Hanna, que era mejor amiga de ella.

La puerta se abría en esos momentos y los pasos lentos y característicos de Noriko al entrar se escucharon .

- buenas noches ...- saludó ella levemente.

- buenas - Sasuke.

-¡ Hola hija!- Naruto ,feliz.

- ... - Saruko .- ¿ si que tardas en llegar no?

Noriko frunció el ceño, clavando sus ojos negros en su hermano mayor.

- ¿ algún problema con eso?

- bueno ... no,demo...

- pues calla la boca ¬¬

La chica dejó la chaqueta en la entrada y se sentó en la mesa .

- ¿ ramen? - questionó la chica - que asco, papá ...

- ¡ si el ramen es bueno, hija! - le pasaba el tazón del ramen para que se sirviera.

- que niña más caprichosa ... - negaba con la cabeza Saruko.

- ¡ TÚ TE CALLAS! - le lanzó una bola de pan ella en la cara.

- ¡ SERÁS ...! - Saruko cogía su vaso, con intenciones de mojarla enterita... Sasuke levantó la mano .

- A callar ...¬¬ ¿ es que no podemos cenar en paz?

Ambos chicos se callaron, fulminándose con la mirada .

- Noriko, hay arroz con verduras también ...

Naruto iba a decir algo , Sasuke lo evitó . xD.

-... puedes servirte... está en la cocina ...

La chica se puso en pie y fué hacia la cocina con el plato en la mano .

Saruko negaba mientras la veía marchar.

- caprichosa ...

- pues tu de pequeño eras peor - intervino Naruto - así que cállate ...

- ¿ PEOR ¿ ¿ YO? ¡ AL IGUAL! - chuleó el moreno riendo entre dientes - Jajaja

(N/a pues es verdad Saruko chan, hay testigos... ¿ a qué si? jejeje xdd)

El chico miró a su padre como si fuera un ser despreciable y cruel, hundió la cabeza en su plato y siguió devorando su ramen .

Noriko regresó de la cocina con su arroz con verduras, silenciosa, y sentándose de nuevo en su puesto en la mesa.

Todos estaban callados.

La adolescente se echó la trenza derecha hacia atrás y Saruko , en esos momentos,levantó la cabeza para observar el cuello de su hermana y escupir sus fideos por la boca.

- ¡ SARUKO! - bramó Sasuke enfurecido.

- ¡ EL RAMEN! - chilló Naruto pasándose las manos por la cara.

- ¡ NORIKO! - el moreno señaló a su hermana con un dedo , la chica del susto estaba sufriendo hasta palpitaciones.

- ¿ QUÉ QUIERES? - espetó ella con los ojos salidos de sus órbitas.

- ¡ TIENES UN CHUPETÓN EN EL CUELLO! - El ojiazul señaló el cuello tostado de la chica , Noriko , en un impulso se colocó de nuevo la trenza en su sitio ,enrojeciendo.

Sasuke levantó una ceja.

- ¿ chupetón? - miró a su hija menor de arriba a abajo .

- bueno ... - quedó pálida ella - ¡ Me caí!

- Déjame ver ... - el patrón de la casa (N/a: juas juas Sasuke va del mandamás xD mientras k es Naru el Hokage ( gota)) se avalanzaba hacia ella y apartando la trenza examinaba la marca en el cuello.

- ¡ ES UN CHUPETÓN! - insistía Saruko, sudando como un loco.

- ¡ CÁLLATE , ANDA! - lo mandó callar Naruto, miró a su marido que miraba ceñudo a la nerviosa chica - ¡ Sasuke, no te fijes en las intimidades de nuestra hija!

- es un chupetón - sentenció claramente - no se para que nos mientes , Noriko...¬¬

- ... - la chica no podía dejar de mirar su intacto plato ( - ¡ ESTÚPIDO HERMANO MAYOR!)

(n/A : COF COF)

- ¿ A quíen pretendes engañar? - Sasuke se sacaba los restos de comida de los dientes con un palillo de madera - con la de chupetones que he echo al usuratonkachi en mi vida ... UU

- ¡ Y YO A TÍ , BAKA! - le contestó el rubio levantando un dedo.

Saruko y Noriko alucinaban con sus padres...

( - ¿ habrán sido así toda su juventud? - se preguntaba Saruko.)

( - ¡ QUIERO IRME A MI HABITACIÓN! - sollozaba internamente Noriko)

(N/a: pues si chicos ... UU he creado dos monstruos... aunk kishi los fecundó jujuju xDDDD)

- así que no pasa nada por que tengas chupetones...- proseguía el moreno mayor -... pero no me gusta que nos mien...

- ¡ DEJADME! - chilló la chica - ¡ NO ME RALLÉIS CON ESTOS TEMAS!

Dejó el plato en la mesa, mientras Saruko chillaba el nombre de su hermana , y subió escaleras arriba , llegando a su habitación y dando un portazo.

Los tres hombres quedaron en la mesa entonces, con el reloj tocando en esos momentos anunciando las 22:00 horas y con un dilema mental en la mente del jóven Uchiha.

( - mi hermana está liada con alguien ... ¡ Se lía con alguien! ¿ pero con quién? ... ¡ SÓLO TIENE 14 AÑOS! ¡ LO AVERIGUARÉ !)

--------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru bostezaba sonoramente .

Le había tocado renirse con sus 3 alumnos que aspiraban a ser jounnin : Hiroshi y Hanna Hyuga y Saruko Uchiha .

Saruko , suspendió el primer año el exámen de Iruka sensei , por lo cual tuvo que esperar al siguiente y junto a Hanna y Hiro convertirse en gennin.

De pie , en el famoso puente de Konoha , el jounnin miraba a sus tres alumnos con algo de aburrimiento y cansancio .

- entonces ¿ los tres decidís presentaros? - preguntaba con los ojos semicerrado.

- ¡ HAI! - contestaron a la vez.

Los gemelos Hanna y Hiro, tenían la misma altura, un poco más bajos que Saruko .

Unas largas melenas negro ébano y brillante, los ojos blancos como miembros del clan Hyuga que eran y sus ropas etiquetadas por su emblema.

- ¿ tú también Saruko kun? - Shikamaru no estaba muy convencido, el hijo de Naruto y Sasuke estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

- ¡ POR SUPUESTO QUE SÍ! ¡ NO SOY NINGÚN TORPE! GRRR¬¬

Hiro y Hanna lo miraban .

- tranquilo , tío, ¡ lo lograrás! - lo animó su amigo dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

- bueno... Hiro ...- intervino Hanna- Shikamaru sensei lo dice por su bien ... ya sabemos que Saruko no es muy ...

- ¡ TÚ CÁLLATE, PIJA INSOPORTABLE! - la mandó callar Saruko - ¡ Puede que los estudios y la táctica no sea mi fuerte pero en la práctica valgo mil veces más que tú!

Hanna frunció el ceño, ofendida.

- ¡ No hace falta que me insultes, Saruko kun!

Hiro negaba con la cabeza.

( - estos dos nunca se han llevado bien ... es una manía condensada ... UU )

El Nara empezó a hacer aspavientos con las manos en el momento que Hiro tenía que detener a Saruko para que no rompiera los tímpanos de su gemela .

- bueno , chicos , si váis a pelear yo me voy a mi casa... no tengo nada más que decir, cuando vayáis a hacer el exámen seréis avisados ...

Miradas de odio de Saruko a Hanna ... ¬¬

Dejando de apoyarase en la barra del puente, el castaño se pasó las manos por la nuca caminando pausadamente .

- tengo reunión de Jounnins con Hokage sama- miró a Saruko - ya le vale a tu padre ¿ neh? ... quería dormir ... kuso ...

- yo no tengo la culpa de eso ¬¬ - se quejó Saruko.

- bien ... si Nadoka va a tu casa ... - susurró cuando se había dado la vuelta , Saruko enrojeció por completo -... puedes darle de cenar ¿ neh ...? algo que me ahorro en casa ... - levantó la mano, haciendo amago de despedida -.sayonara chicos ...

Y Shikamaru desapareció, dejando a los tres shinobis solos .

- ¡ JUAS, JUAS ,JUAS! - Hiro fué hacia su amigo, riendo a carcajada limpia - ¿ así que tarde de sexo con la novia en casa neh? No pierdes el tiempo ...- codazos pervertidos por parte del hijo de Neji.

El moreno sonrió picaronamente, sonriendo zorrunamente.

- bueeeenooo jejeje

- ¡ Que cabrón!

Hanna los escuchaba, roja como un tomate.

- ¡ DE MENUDAS COSAS HABLÁIS! ¡ YO ME VOY A CASA! - la chica dió media vuelta caminando con tesón por el puente .

Hiro hizo un corte de manga que su hermana no vió .

- mojigata ... jejeje pues espero que lo pases bien amigo ;) - le guiñó un ojo .- justo empezar a salir con la hija de nuestro sensei jejeje

- si ... - suspiró Saruko, apoyándose en el puente y mirando el cielo azul, donde los pájaros pasaban en bandadas y piaban felices - ... Nadoka es especial ... es muy diferente al resto de chicas ...

- es pasota 100 - aclaró Hiro.

- y lista - intervino Saruko - comprensiva y guapísima - sonrió .

- jejeje - más codazos, Hiro también se apoyó en el puente.

Los dos chicos quedaron callados mirando el cielo, Saruko giró un poco el rostro para observar a su mejor amigo y se sorprendió de una pequeña marca que tenía en el cuello .

Los finos mechones morenos lo tapaban un poco ,pero ... parecía ...

- ¿ qué es eso? - apartó un poco el pelo del Hyuga- ¿ un chupetón?

- sí - sonrió éste , colocándose de nuevo la melena en su lugar - me lo hicieron ayer jejeje ...

Saruko abría la boca de par en par.

- ahhh ... ¿ quién?

- una chica ... - contestó éste , apartando la mirada , aunque sus labios mostraban una picardía muy grande.

- bueno... podría ser un chico , quien sabe ... en esta villa tan rara ... - sin comentarios .

(N/a: eso digo yo xDDD )

- pues no - reafirmó éste, dando un puñetazo amistoso en el pecho al ojiazul - me lo hizo una chavala ... jeje

- ¿ y quién es ella? -. se interesó Saruko.

- ahhhhhhhhh - se hizo el interesante Hiro.

- ¡ VAMOS , NO SEAS PERRO! - se enfadó un poco Saruko -. ¡ SOY TU MEJOR AMIGO!

- Ya lo se pero es que aún no quiero decir nada... prefiero esperar ...- y agachó un poco la cabeza - aber que pasa entre ella y yo ... jeje si se consuma lo nuestro juju, te lo diré ...

- ¿ salir con ella?

- exacto ...

- am ... bueno, si es tu decisión - se rascó un poco la cabeza.

Saruko quedó un poco serio.

- ¿ qué pasa? . le preguntó el moreno de cabellos largos - ¿ celoso? ¡ TU AMIGO HIRO SE SIENTE ATRAÍDO POR UNA CHICA ! ¡ AL FIN! ¡ JAJAJA! - se reía éste.

- no es eso hombre ... - negaba con la cabeza Saruko .

- además que tú tienes una novia buenísima ;) - guiño .

- sí - la alegría vino a su mente, en una hora Nadoka y él estarían solos en casa ... demo ... algo le hacía remover el estómago ... una imágen de Noriko y el chupetón que ella tenía en el cuello anoche...

Miró a Hiro que lo contemplaba con preocupación .

- estás serio tío ¿ ocurre algo?

- no , nada tengo prisa Hiro, me voy , chauu - Saruko salió corriendo , por el mismo lado en el que Hanna se había marchado .

- adiós ... - y quedó mirando como la larguilucha figura de su amigo se perdía por el camino .

-----------------------------------------------

Bostezo claro y profundo... Unos gruesos lagrimones de cansacio caían por los ojos verdes de Nadoka Nara.

Estirados en la cama de la habitación de Saruko , y abrazados el uno sobre el otro ( Nadoka encima de Saruko y el agarrándola por detrás) descansaban la pareja mirando el techo de la habitación .

- ¿ Hiro con Noriko? ¿ por qué deverían estar juntos? - planteó Nadoka alisándose un poco el oscuro mechón de su flequillo.

- ... no se ... - balbuceó Saruko, queacariciaba el plano vientre de su novia con tranquilidad - ... es que me ha parecido tan raro que los dos tengan un chupetón y que encima ni el uno ni el otro me hayan confesado con quién se han liado...

- ... bobadas ... - opinó Nadoka - tu hermana es demasiado reservada para ir contando con quien se va liando y Hiroshi ...- pensativa - ahí reconozco que me has pillado sin saber que decir ...

Saruko dió un vote de la cama, quedando de pie encima de ésta.

- ¡ LO VES! Noriko se pasa el día en casa de los Hyuga ¡ ESTÁN LIADOS Y HIRO NO ME LO HA DICHO PARA QUE NO ME ENFADE!- profetizó dando pisadas en la cómoda cama.

- ... si tu lo dices ...

- ¿ CREES QUE NO TENGO RAZÓN? ¡ NORIKO PONE LA EXCUSA DE IR A VER A HANNA!PERO ...

- ¿ Pero ...? - bostezó ella .

- ¡ PERO SE ENROLLA CON HIROSHI!

Una imágen de su indefensa hermanita pequeña con el conquistador y calentorro de su amigo sobre ella mordiéndola en el cuello le hizo hervir la sangre.

- ¡ NO! - ladeó la cara - ¡ SI QUIEREN TENER ALGO DEVERÍAN DECÍRMELO!

- si claro ...- Nadoka se estiró completamente en la cama, abierta de piernas con pasotismo para más comodidad.

(N/a: no lo hace para provocar, Nadoka es asi jejej xd)

- ¡ HABLARÉ CON NORIKO!

- pues vale ...

Saruko dejó de hablar solo cuando percibió el aburrimiento sublime en la voz de la hija de su sensei ... miró hacia la cama y allí estaba ella , bien formada, curvilinia.. preciosa y con ...

Un intento de borbotón de sangre comprimido amenazaba con caer de la nariz del pervertido hijo de Sasuke .

- ( ufff ... sin proponérselo ... ¡ ME ESTÁ CALENTANDO!)

El moreno se acercó a la chica que abría y cerraba las piernas tranquilamente ronroneando una canción poco conocida y se sentó a su lado vislumbrando su ceñidito short vaquero.

- Nadoka ... cariño ...

Nadoka tenía los ojos cerrados , disfrutando de la tranquilidad otorgada.

- ¿ mmm?

- ¿ por qué no... vamos al cuarto de mis padres ...¿ neh?- propuso el chico, cerrando instintivamente lo más que pudo las piernas, su amiguito estaba reaccionando a la aglomeración sanguinia y celular ...

(N7a: ejemmmm ejemmmmm , k feminista soy macho xd jajaja)

La sobrina de Gaara abrió un ojo, quejándose por la propuesta.

- pfff ¿ al cuarto de Hokage sama y de tu padre el serio? pff da mal rollo ...

- nooooo - la zarandeó un poco, haciendo muecas de cachorro apaleado- no van a venir .. ni Noriko tampoco - frunció el ceño - a saber donde está ahora esa niña ... grrr

- dudo que haga lo que intentas hacer tú en estos momentos - Nadoka se dió la vuelta quedando de culo hacia Saruko .

El chico se puso en pie desesperado.

- ¡ NADOKA NO SEAS AGUAFIESTAS MUJER, ESTOY CACHONDO POR TÍ!

- pues date una ducha ... - murmuró con gravedad, ya que sus palabras se ahogaban en las sábanas de la cama .

- ¡ CUANTO MÁS TE NIEGAS Y TE DA PEREZA MÁS CALIENTE ME PONGO! - empezó a dar votecitos - ¡ ES DE FAMILIA! ¡ A MI PADRE LE PASABA IGUAL, LO ESCUCHABA DE PEQUEÑO!

- ... No hace falta que me cuentes los problemas sexuales de tu padre ... bueno, padres ...- corrigió y levantó la cabeza de la sábana.

Saruko se echó al suelo, arrodillado en la orilla de la cama rezándole a la quinceañera.

- por favor...- pucherito - deja que mi gusanito explore en la cuevecita de nuestro amor ¿ neh? - doble rezo - ¡ PLISSSSS!

Nadoka puso los ojos en blanco , bufó y a regañidientes se levantó de la comodidad del colchón .

- vale ... pero no pienso hacer nada... yo me abro de piernas y tú te deshaogas ... mientras leeré los mensajes del móvil o algo ...

Saruko dió un vote feliz, agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola casi.

- ¡ BIEN , ASÍ ME GUSTA MI NIÑA! ¡ VAMOS, VAMOS!

Y Saruko la llevó a la habitación de Sasuke y Naruto , cerró la puerta y con velocidad se iba sacando la camiseta mientras llegaba a la cama .

Nadoka arrastraba los pies, desganada completamente .

(N/a es floja hasta para chuscar ... manda narices ... ajajaja xDDDDDDDD)

- ¡ Vamos amor! - la instó a ir hacia la gran cama de matrimonio , aún con las sábanas de seda de la familia Uchiha - ¡ ven!

- ya voyyyyyyy - rechistó ella , sentándose en la cama y quitándose las sandalias con una parsimonia exagerada.

Saruko ,impaciente , la empujó encima de la cama, quedando encima de ella.

Nadoka tiró con la cabeza la foto de bodas de Sasuke y Naruto al suelo, sin darse ni cuenta , y emitió un quejido de impresión .

- ¡ bruto!

Saruko, como buen hijo del salido de Sasuke que era, se mordía los labios con pasión ,mientras que con sus manos desnudaban el cuerpo de la chica a una velocidad similar a la luz .

- vamos a hacerlo muchas veces ¿ neh? ¡ HASTA QUE ME QUEDE SECO!

- como quieras... no voy a hacer nada ... - el moreno besaba el cuello de ella , mientras ella bostezaba.

Al no colaborar, Saruko levantó la cabeza, con ojos brillantes ...

- Nadoka ... ¿ por qué siempre te da pereza hacer el amor...? a veces llego a pensar que no te interesa el sexo conmigo por que no me quieres ... -. un brillo de dolor tiñó sus ojos .

Nadoka comprendió, acarició el rostro de su koi con dulzura y emitió una preciosa sonrisa ...

Saruko se sonrojó .

Las sonrisas de Nadoka chan ... eran las de , que desde pequeño le habían cautivado ...

- claro que te quiero ... pero piensa que al igual que a tí te gusta mucho tener sexo a mí me gusta mucho no hacer el huevo ¿ entiendes?

- verdad ... gomenasai - se disculpó besando el pecho desnudo de ella - te quiero ...

- y yo...

- ¡ NADOKA! - ojitos emocionados y llorosos.

- ¡ aiiiii! - se avergonzó ella - métela anda, que me da verguenza decir estas cosas , kuso ...

- jeje , vale - se relamió los labios él, apresando a su presa bajo de él, sacándose con el impulso de las piernas los pantalones y dando vueltas como loco por encima de la chica encima de la cama .

En esos momentos , y sin que nadie se percatara, Sasuke y Naruto volvían antes de tiempo de la reunión , entrando agotados en la casa y discutiendo entre ellos .

- ¡ No se para que nos has echo ir a todos, para esa mierda! pfff - Sasuke gruñía como un poseso.

- ¡ ainsss Sasuke! ¡ te estás haciendo viejo, solo te quejas jodio...!

- ¿ viejo? - el hermano del difunto Itachi quedó observando a su marido ante tal insulto - ¿ cómo te atreves?

- es verdad - se reía Naruto mientras dejaba bien colocada su chaqueta en el perchero - discutes más y hacemos menos veces el amor ...

- ¡ FOLLAMOS CADA DÍA , NARUTO! ¿ CÓMO TE ATREVES? - dió una patada en la mesa el Uchiha .

- ¡ MENTIRA! antes eran todos los días , desde los 30 lo hacemos todos los días , menos los viernes ¬¬ y eso jode ¿ sabes?

(N/a: no puede ser... juasss me meoooo sola xddd )

El orgullo herido, la sobervia desquiciada, la perilla erizaba y los ojos negros deseando penetrar en algo o alguien ...( otra cosa diría yo la que quiere penetrar).

- ¿ ah si? ¡ PUES HOY ES VIERNES! ¡ VEN AQUÍ !

Y Sasuke se echó encima de su marido besándolo con gula, la pasión de todos aquellos años aún no estaba muerta y el dineral que se habían gastado en preservativos podría haberlos llegado a la ruina,pero ...

A Sasuke le tocó la primitiva y le fué de perlas .;) (N/a: juassssss )

- ¡ si fiera! ¡ demuéstrame que aún te quedan años para usar la viagra! - le recitó en el oído con provocación, haciendo que el moreno lo cogiera a peso para llevarlo escaleras arriba directos a su habitación ...

En la habitación de mientras , Saruko penetraba una y otra vez en el cuerpo de Nadoka, que gemía bajito agarrada en el cuello de su koi .

El sudor perlaba el pecho de esta que subía y bajaba, el ojiazul se lo lamía con deléite, impregnándose del rico sudor de su novia .

La cama botaba arriba y abajo , con temor de poderse romper en cualquier momento .

- ¡ Sa-saruko! ¡ la -la cama! - jadeaba Nadoka ahogando gemidos en el pelo de éste.

- ¡ TRan-tranquila ahhhh! - gemía el chico , penetrándola más fuerte - si mis pa-padres no la han roto , no lo vamos a ha-hacer nosotros ... ahhh¡ te gusta ! ¿ ves como la flojera se quita cuando llevamos media hora igual? ¡ ahhhh!

- ¡ NO HABLES DE FLOJERA AHORA CABRÓN! - Nadoka se ponía agresiva cuando se ponía cachonda, le dió una fuerta palmada en el culo a su koi - ¡ Y SIGUE!

- ¡ SÍIIIIII , ME CORROOOO! - Saruko feliz, angelitos a su alrededor xDDD.

- ¡ y YO , Y YOOOO! ¡ AHHHH!

- AHHHHHHH

Orgasmo mutuo y puerta que se abría en esos momentos .

Sasuke y Naruto, en sus brazos , entraban en esos momentos , mientras se besaban con lujuria.

Saruko se detuvo, miró con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas atrás ... Sasuke y Naruto dejaron de besarse en esos momentos, callendo al suelo el Uzumaki de la impresión .

Cuatro pares de ojos se encontraban entre un mar de tensión sexual ... tum-tum ...

CONTINUARÁ ...

n/a : bueno, siento la tardanza pero estoy super perra y encima ocupada:s ni sikiera voy a poder contestaros los reviews sniff sniff, UU eso si dare las gracias uno por uno xd espero k la ova 4 , parte 1 os haya gustado jejeje xd la semna k viene la segunda parte y FINAL de Papá Naruto ( me da penita sniff sniff)

pues eso mil asias a :

**eva, cris,ada chan,aidiki chan,motiko chan, kayri,kiniro kitsune,saruko uchiha,fati chan, vierna,akaritsuki, yummy,kya,frank,hagarenpotter,zahia vlc,surumi chan,tabe san,mahokuswettcandy,sei august, nekoi y neko nika tb a todos los k me leeis, musus y siento la rapidez :s **

BERGDORA.HERMI18-LORE


End file.
